


Os caminhos da força.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Headcanon, Hentai, Mustafar, Naboo - Freeform, Rey e Ben encontrando equilibrio na Força, Rey e Ben virgens, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, epis IX, forcetime, pós-TLJ
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 190,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: Kylo Ren retorna de uma missão que se mostrou mais uma armadilha do, agora Capitão Hux, mas sabe que não pode permitir que de alguma forma restou ferido, pois isso significaria a sua morte. Sozinho no seu quarto, ele se permite analisar a ferida, quando sente algo familiar. Rey novamente a sua frente depois de inúmeras rotações de espera. Apesar do primeiro momento de surpresa e regojizo com o reencontro, a tensão volta a se instalar.





	1. Reencontro.

Rey ergueu o olhar do prato prendendo a respiração e então virou o rosto em busca do olhar de Leia, no refeitório da temporária base da resistência em Naboo.   
A General estava sentada duas mesas atrás dela, e assim estava perto o suficiente para Rey perceber o breve transtorno que se passou no semblante da lider da Resistencia. O refeitório, como todo o resto, era velho ou feito de entulhos, com cerca de seis mesas retas e de uns quinze metros de cumprimento, muito próximas uma das outras, onde todos, sem qualquer distinção, faziam suas refeições. Mas naquela noite só estavam ali para jantar Rey e seus dois novos Padawans, próximos a ela, e Finn e Poe junto de Leia, com mais dois pilotos, discutindo coisas que Rey sinceramente não tinha qualquer interesse em palpitar. Ela era uma Jedi, não devia se meter em táticas de batalhas ou mesmo se envolver nos rumos da Resistencia. O único que tinha como compromisso era ajudar o máximo de pessoas que fosse possível. Ela não havia esquecido as lições do mestre Skywalker, bem como uma ou outra coisa que conseguia decifrar dos textos antigos a ajudavam a entender seu compromisso como uma Jedi e para com a força.   
Leia ergueu o olhar que estava perdido sobre a mesa, enquanto colocava a mão sobre o peito, chamando a atenção de Poe e Finn, que começaram a perguntar se ela estava bem. Respirando fundo ela encontrou o olhar de Rey, e fez uma pergunta sem palavras, que a Jedi só respondeu com breve movimento de cabeça, negativo. Ela também havia sentido que algo acontecera a Ben, mas não sabia o que fora, e nem se ele estava bem. Leia então fechou os olhos e ergueu a mão para Finn, pedindo ajuda para se erguer. Quando finalmente se pôs de pé, ela virou o rosto para Rey e não viu mais a Jedi lá. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e se permitiu um leve sorriso, enquanto agradecia a ajuda do ex-stormtrooper e seu segundo em comando, que mostravam preocupação e tiveram os pedidos para acompanha-la até seus aposentos rejeitados. 

Capitão Hux observou a chegada do Tie Silencer e se dirigiu para o elevador próximo a área dos aposentos do Lider Supremo da Primeira Ordem, o aguardando com uma controlada frustração e a breve esperança de que ele, já que não morrera, ao menos estivesse ferido. O elevador se abriu revelando ridícula máscara do Ren, suas vestes pretas   
e mesmo a sua capa,intocáveis. O lightsaber no cinto, intacto. As mãos jogadas para trás, e o queixo erguido.   
Kylo Ren fez um curto e demorado movimento de cabeça na direção do capitão.   
\- Mais uma vez abandonando o seu posto, capitão?  
\- Perdoe a minha preocupação com o meu Supremo Lider. Mas não pude resistir para saber se finalmente podemos nos dizer livres da ultima célula da Resistencia.   
Kylo Ren tornou a erguer o queixo a frente, deu dois passos para adiante e, mantendo o tom de voz frio e ameaçador, disse sem se virar para Hux, que estava do seu lado, tentando ver alguma fraqueza, alguma mostra de fragilidade, dor, ferimento...qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como uma mísera vitória, depois de tantas derrotas para se livrar de Ren por tanto tempo sem sucesso.   
O Supremo Líder sentiu a frustração e medo do outro, e se permitiu saborear o momento, mesmo que a dor nas suas costas, na altura da costela direita, estivesse começando a faze-lo suar frio, e que já sentisse o sangue morno passando da sua regata para o colete e o ensopando até a altura do cinto.  
\- Eu perdoo a sua preocupação, mas não há como perdoar mais esse outro erro, capitão. Eu estou em um grande impasse quanto a você. Ao que parece vou ter que rebaixa-lo a cadete, tamanha a sua constante incompetência.   
Os musculos do rosto de Hux se retorceram mostrando finalmente todo o seu desgosto, os dentes cerrados fazendo a mandíbula inferior saltar, o nariz enrugado enquanto a boca enchia com os desaforos que gostaria de responder.  
\- E como posso eu ter falhado com ...  
\- É tanta coisa capitão, que sequer sei por onde começar. Seus soldados foram insignificantes na missão em terra, felizmente não precisei deles no espaço. Morreram no primeiro levante, me deixando para cuidar sozinho de quase trinta tipos diferentes de bounty hunters. E está aí - dessa vez Kylo tornou a cabeça demoradamente até que Hux pudesse sentir o cheiro do aço da máscara e ouvir a respiração do Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem - a sua segunda grande falha. Você sequer fez o reconhecimento da área, Capitão, para ter certeza que não se tratasse... - Kylo tornou a voz mais profunda enquanto falava devagar para que cada silaba provocasse um calafrio diferente no outro - armadilha.   
\- Mas que pena. - Hux agora tinha um sorriso amargo no canto esquerdo da boca - Só que essa ultima parte eu devo colocar na conta do vosso comandante, Ren. Fora ele quem conseguira a informação de que havia uma célula naquele quadrante, e requereu permissão para atirar com o canhão de íon antes que eles pudessem mesmo notar a aproximação da Primeira Ordem.   
Kylo suspirou recordando que de fato quem trouxe a informação havia sido o comandante. Na verdade fora por ter sido outro que não Hux, que ele acreditara e resolvera ir pessoalmente verificar a informação, e talvez evitar o ataque planejado pelos outros da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Bom. Que assim seja, ele está promovido. - E Kylo deu as costas ao capitão indo para seus aposentos, devagar, calculando os movimentos para não mostrar qualquer dor.  
Hux saltou sobre os pés.   
\- Como é que é? Pensei que você estivesse contrariado com a armadilha. - Hux soltou a reclamação sem nem perceber que dava nome ao ato.  
\- Eu realmente não gosto - Kylo respondia enquanto se afastava - da ideia de ter sob o meu comando imbecis que não sabem sequer fazer um reconhecimento, mas não posso negar que me diverti hoje. Há tempo não encaro um desafio que requeira ao menos um pouco do meu esforço. Os bounty hunter não possuíam a habilidade dos cavaleiros de Ren, mas ao menos me distraíram com suas táticas diferenciadas. Uma lástima estarem todos mortos. Alguns até eram bons. - Kylo disse já de frente para a porta do seu quarto, sentindo a raiva crescendo em Hux a cada desdenhosa frase sobre os mercenários que ele contratara - Ao menos consegui pegar de alguns deles comunicadores que poderão nos mostrar quem os contratou.   
Kylo entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta, imaginando que deixara um Hux perturbado com a eminência de ser desmascarado. Hux porém mostrara o primeiro sorriso de satisfação do dia e se virou na direção da cabine de observação.

Seguro em seu aposento, Kylo soltou um gemido de dor, o mais baixo que conseguiu, levando a mão ás costas, sobre o ferimento feito por um bounty hunter assim que pousara em Jakku e se vira cercado por mais de vinte deles. Os covardes o atacaram de uma única vez. Ele pôde parar quase todos os blasters, mas aquele estava em um ponto cego da sua visão. A raiva novamente foi sua aliada, e com foco ele usou o lado negro da força, mais as técnicas que vinha aprimorando desde que matara Snoke, conseguindo não só matar dez dos covardes revertendo o caminho dos tiros, como ainda erguer de uma única vez três deles no ar, para então caírem mortos no chão, enquanto outros bounty hunters saíam de esconderijos e tentavam a sorte, tentando prende-lo com chicotes energizados, redes e havia até mesmo um com um lightsaber que se jogou até ele para testa-lo. Todos mortos agora. "Antes eles do que eu". Kylo pensou, consciente da dor aumentando enquanto caminhava até a sua cama e se sentava nela.   
Com um movimento de ombro ele jogou a capa para trás e deixou a respiração pesada se fazer ouvir através da máscara. Ele voltou a usa-la, não mais pela referencia que trazia do seu avô, mas para poder se precaver de comandados como Hux, que esperavam o menor sinal de fraqueza em seu rosto para planejar algo contra ele.   
Algo que ele já devia saber depois do que vira sua mãe passar quando tentava erguer a nova república: uma vez que você elimina os inimigos de fora, o mais alto posto de comando passa a se tornar uma ameaça aos seus aliados. Isso porquê o que antes os unia, uma vez eliminado, faz com que os laços se quebrem e se passe a pensar no interesse próprio. E ali todos queriam ser o Supremo Lider da Primeira Ordem. Ninguém era simpático a deixar o comando de um novo governo da galáxia na mão de um "mágico da força". Era ele contra todos. Diferente da sua mãe, ele não fingia não perceber e nem nutria a esperança de que estivessem todos em busca de algo melhor para a galáxia. Pela ordem da galáxia ali, ele sabia muito bem, só havia ele.   
Um sorriso amargo passou pelo seu rosto sob a máscara quando chegou a conclusão de que depois de tanto tentar ser como o pai, ou o tio e depois como o avô, finalmente ele estava era se tornando como a mãe. Sim, pois ele não mandara todos para o inferno por saber que ainda precisava manter alguma união para garantir a ordem na galáxia.   
O pensamento o fez recordar a mãe. Ele sabia que ela estava viva. Apenas ela poderia ter deixado os dados do pai como recado em Crait. Mas ele não sabia como ela estava agora. Por mais que constantes boatos afirmem que ela morreu em um ataque aqui e ali de aliados da Primeira Ordem, ele conseguia ainda sentir, mesmo que fraca, a presença dela pela força. Ele tinha medo que isso significasse que ela estava ...partindo, mas não tinha coragem de busca-la através da força. Depois de muito tempo após a batalha do Crait, quando sentiu finalmente como se a alma estivesse limpa de quase toda a influencia de Snoke, a vergonha de alguns dos seus atos o acometeram. E se antes por orgulho e raiva ele não tentava contato com a mãe, agora por vergonha e medo ele se mantinha afastado. Ben sabia que a mãe ainda se importava com ele, que não se negaria a receber ele de braços abertos, o perdoando pelos seus atos, mas ele mesmo não conseguia isso. O que ele tinha feito... Ben balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos. Como seu tio bem dissera, o fantasma do pai o perseguia. Apesar de ultimamente ter se tornado seu único companheiro.   
A mente dele agora viajou até Rey. Não era algo dificil de acontecer. Enquanto a mãe ele evitava alcançar através da força, Rey era essa fonte de luz que o atraía. Ele conseguia perceber ela, mesmo que não a buscasse através da força. E a verdade era que ele a buscava. Mas desde Crait que não conseguira mais estabelecer a conexão. Ela mal percebia ele e já encerrava qualquer contato. Ela devia sentir ele crescendo no lado escuro assim como ele sentia ela crescendo no lado da luz. Cada vez mais afastados.   
Ben deixou o ar sair do pulmão junto com um gemido mais alto, num misto de dores que a ferida e a lembrança dos olhares decepcionados de Rey lhe trouxeram.   
\- Ben!?   
Ben ergueu rapidamente a cabeça para encarar há dois metros de distancia de si, Rey. "Ótimo, agora estou delirando." A figura se aproximou dele ao ver que ele não respondia e voltava a gemer de dor.   
\- Ben? - ela insistiu - Você está me ouvindo? Eu estou aqui. - a voz dela saiu suave na ultima parte, apesar da urgencia ainda presente.  
Automaticamente, Ben ergueu as duas mãos e retirou a máscara, a respiração pesada e os olhos fixos nela. Rey observou todo o movimento, a máscara jogada de lado, caindo no chão em um baque. Algumas mechas de cabelo molhado de suor dele, caíram sobre os olhos, as quais ele afastou com um movimento rápido de cabeça. Ele não havia mudado nada, nem mesmo o olhar admirado e devoto a ela. Tantas vezes resistiu quando ele tentava uma nova conexão, nos momentos em que ela não conseguia resistir em pensar nele. Mas quando sentiu a dor dele através da força, correu para algum lugar solitário em que pudesse alcança-lo através da força. Um pavor tomara conta dela nos primeiros minutos em que buscou aquela clara força bruta em meio a escuridão que ele vinha se tornando nos ultimos tempos, e nada encontrara. Ela então tentou se acalmar, e se deixou ser guiada até algo que, ao contrário das outras vezes que o vira através da força, era agora menos obscuro. Ela não viu Kylo Ren em meio a força, mas Ben, e feliz esperou que ele estivesse aberto para a conexão.   
\- Isso não pode ser real.   
\- Mas é, eu estou aqui. - ela respondeu deixando que o ar saísse dos seus pulmões junto com as palavras, quase sussurrando, inclinando-se para frente e se aproximando dele.   
Ela observou aquele tique nervoso sob o olho esquerdo dele, e então seu olhar seguiu para os lábios vermelhos e trêmulos.   
\- Se você estivesse mesmo aqui - ele inspirou fundo enquanto reunia forças e se erguia - já teria tentado me acertar com um blaster.   
Rey ficou ereta, erguendo a cabeça e o encarando, o olhar um pouco divertido com a lembrança dos outros encontros e reencontros deles.   
\- Eu sou uma Jedi agora. Um blaster seria um tanto incivilizado para mim.   
Ela respondeu erguendo o queixo, a boca porém levemente aberta, fazendo Ben descer o olhar para os lábios dela, provocando outro tique nervoso no olho esquerdo, enquanto sentia que o ar ao redor ia ficando rarefeito.   
Ben pensou em devolver a resposta abusada, mas uma dor lacerante passou pelas costelas dele o fazendo urrar baixo e fechar os olhos, apertando os lábios. O corpo estava cobrando os movimentos imprudentes e o tecido estava começando a colar na ferida, fazendo com que qualquer movimento dele o lembrasse dela.   
\- Eu estava certa, você está ferido! - ela olhava ele de cima a baixo, tentando achar algo - Você precisa de um médico robô. - Ela se virou procurando por algo no quarto - Aqui não vai ter nada. - ela respirou fundo e afastou a ideia alarmante de que estava no quarto dele, rodeada por todas as coisas mais intimas de Ben Solo - Você precisa ir para a enfermaria.   
\- Obrigada Jedi, pelas conclusões óbvias. - ele disse entre os dentes enquanto movia o braço esquerdo até o fecho sob o braço direito, o descendo com um movimento de mãos e liberando aquele lado para poder retirar o colete - Mas o ultimo lugar que posso ir agora é a enfermaria.   
Rey deu um passo para trás observando ele puxar o colete por sobre a cabeça, mexendo o mínimo possível o braço direito.   
Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele finalmente jogou o colete para o lado e revelou os braços envoltos em mangas pretas presas por uma liga à regata,também preta. Ele então desprendeu as ligas e começou a puxar as mangas.   
\- O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou alarmada vendo ele se despir.   
\- Você ainda está aqui? Eu devo estar febril.   
\- Ben - ela deu um passo a frente, tentando chamar a atenção dele enquanto ele puxava a ultima manga, controlando os gemidos de dor - eu estou aqui. Isso é real. Bom...através da força, mas...  
Ben parou um instante, a consciencia de que poderia estar realmente diante dela mudou a sua feição de dor para descrença, e então para algo que Rey diria se tratar de felicidade, talvez esperança, com um leve sorriso no canto do lábio esquerdo.  
Fazendo careta de dor, ele deu um passo a frente se aproximando dela. Rey ignorou o leve odor de sangue que vinha dele e das roupas jogadas no chão. O jeito que ele olhava para ela agora, era desconcertante. O quarto agora parecia minúsculo, escuro, com o ar pesado e turvo. Ben parou, o olhar ainda fixo nela. Retirou as luvas e as jogou no chão num movimento muito hábil para alguém agonizando de dor.   
Rey desceu o olhar para as mãos dele, sendo atraída então para os braços nus e depois para o pescoço, onde encontrou a cicatriz que ela marcara nele. Ela acompanhou a marca com o olhar até encontrar os agora negros olhos de Ben, brilhando para ela. O rosto com linhas de suor se formando sobre os lábios e temporas.   
Ela prendeu a respiração quando notou que ele levava a mão direita até o rosto dela, e então fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque dele sobre a bochecha esquerda dela. A mão dele estava quente e parecia suada, mas o efeito era como de uma descarga de pura energia passando pelo corpo dela, vindo diretamente dele. E ela sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, pois agora estavam tão intimamente ligados que podia sentir tudo o que ele sentia.


	2. Muito distante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tenta ajudar Ben, e percebe que ele está em perigo, mas não tanto quanto ela.

Agora Rey entendia. Quando via ele na força, rodeado de escuridão, ela imaginava que fosse raiva e ódio, alimentados pela sede de poder. Mas não, era medo. Kylo Ren era puro medo, e isso estava sufocando Ben.  
Mas agora lá, no meio de tanto medo dentro dele ela via uma luz, algo que alimentava alguma esperança nele, mas ela não conseguia ver o que era. Como os sagrados textos diziam em alguma parte que conseguiu traduzir, as visões através da força são difíceis de decifrar, e muitas vezes não mostram com clareza o que é quando não estamos preparados para a revelação. Talvez por isso Ben não conseguira ver o futuro deles quando se tocaram da outra vez?  
Ben a observava de olhos fechados a alguns centímetros dele. Tão próxima como quando no elevador para a sala de Snoke. Ela não mudara nada, nem a roupa e o cabelo.  
O olhar dele então perdeu o foco do rosto dela ao encontrar algo na memória de Rey. Da outra vez que se tocaram a primeira coisa que ele vira fora o passado dela, pois era o que ela mais queria. Agora ele via outra coisa...  
A visão o fez prender a respiração por um instante, a boca dele então abriu levemente enquanto soltava o ar devagar e os olhos brilhavam marejados diante do que via e sentia através da conexão deles.  
\- Esta é a visão que você teve do ...nosso futuro? - ele finalmente falou, quase sussurrando, soltando finalmente todo o ar dos pulmões quando Rey abriu os olhos assustada e se afastou.  
\- Você tem medo. - ela respondeu desafiada pela revelação de que ele vira os sonhos que ela tinha sobre o futuro deles.  
Ben fungou, tentando se recompor, e então a mirou intenso, com um sorriso escondido no canto direito da boca ao perceber a fúria decorrente da vergonha da revelação dela, estampado no rosto de Rey.  
\- Não é a primeira vez que você me diz isso. - o sorriso no canto da boca aumentando enquanto ele abaixava o queixo e a mirava divertido, esperando a próxima leva de desaforos.  
Rey abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou ao perceber que não tinha nada mordaz para dizer. Foi então que notou que conseguia ouvir os batimentos do próprio coração de tão forte e rápido no peito, e abaixou o olhar evitando o de Ben. Não conseguia sentir raiva dele, não naquela hora. Antes fora tão fácil. Pensara em dar tantas repostas para ele quando se encontrassem, e estava ali, perturbada novamente por um simples toque.  
Ben estranhou a ausência de ofensas ou resposta e franziu levemente a testa, dando um passo a frente para alcança-la, parando bruscamente e se virando para a porta quando esta se abriu revelando Hux e dois stormtroopers logo atrás dele.  
Hux sorriu ao perceber o olhar assustado de Ben, e então arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda ao perceber que o outro olhara para um lugar vazio como se preocupado com algo que o capitão da Primeira Ordem não conseguia ver.  
\- Supremo Líder. - Hux o olhou de cima a baixo e então para as roupas e máscaras jogadas no chão - Precisa de algo?  
Ben acompanhou o olhar de Hux e depois com o canto do olho conferiu se Rey continuava ali. Ela dera dois passos para atrás como querendo se esconder de Hux, mas percebeu que ele não a veria e parou, olhando de Ben para os intrusos. A conexão dessa vez devia ser mais forte que as outras.  
\- Obrigado, capitão, mas eu não lembro de tê-lo rebaixado a camareira...ainda.  
Hux fez uma careta de desprezo e então olhou de rabo de olho para os troopers atrás dele, que agitaram-se com a resposta atrevida de Ben.  
\- Eu não... - Hux inspirou fundo e desistiu de tentar se defender da piada do outro - Vim aqui apenas para informar - ele deu alguns passos a frente até ficar há dois metros de Ben - que seu comandante, antes que soubesse da sua prometida promoção, escapou em um pod na surdina. O que vem a confirmar a autoria da armadilha... - Hux parou ao perceber que Ben olhara novamente para um canto vazio, preocupado - de hoje.  
Ben então jogou as mãos nas costas e soltou um gemido. Ele havia esquecido o ferimento, que agora tinha a sua regata totalmente grudada e doía quando se movia. Ele percebeu Rey sobressaltar-se ao ouvir que ele sofrera uma emboscada, deixando ele ainda mais contrariado com a presença de Hux ali.  
Hux percebeu o rápido semblante de dor passando pelo rosto do inimigo e apertou o olhar, inspirando então fundo e conseguindo distinguir um odor de cobre no ar.  
\- Você finalmente me deixa sem palavras, capitão. - Ben começou a dizer, fazendo Hux sorrir orgulhoso - Quando eu pensei que não poderia mostrar mais incompetência, você permite que outro traidor desapareça embaixo do seu nariz. Fico imaginando se você seria capaz de cuidar de dois astromecs sem rodas, e não permitir que escapassem.  
Ben virou o rosto contendo um riso, orgulhoso, notando pelo canto dos olhos que Rey assistia atenta o embate. O capitão no entanto tinha as narinas dilatadas, e fechou os olhos respirando fundo um momento ao ouvir uma risada contida de um dos troopers atrás dele.  
\- Perdoe-me Supremo Líder. Lhe garanto que não falharei mais em evitar que traidores escapem da justiça que merecem. Todo aquele que atenta contra o mais alto comando da Primeira Ordem deve ter um fim sem misericórdia - Hux falava com a voz grave entre os dentes, o olhar acusador para Ben, que estalava os lábios e olhava rapidamente para baixo e então erguia novamente o queixo sem mirar diretamente nos olhos do outro - como aquela Jedi que matou Snoke, todos os guardas pessoais e ainda te deixou, outra vez, desacordado, para fugir bem embaixo do seu nariz. Se bem que quando te encontrei a única coisa embaixo do seu nariz era o chão.  
Ben agora olhava Hux furioso. Não por estar tentando diminuir ele ao falar que Rey o havia derrotado mais uma vez. Mas por ter exposto na frente dela a mentira que ele contou acerca do real autor da morte de Snoke.  
\- Bem dito, tenente. Agora vá se reportar a um superior. E me faça o favor de não aparecer mais nos meus aposentos se não para reportar algo que não seja resultado de suas falhas. - Ben respondeu com comedida fúria.  
\- Tenente?  
\- Eu não consegui lembrar de uma patente tão baixa quanto os serviços que você vem prestando, Hux. Por enquanto é tenente. Vamos torcer para que minha memória volte e eu consiga pensar no nível de comando ideal para a sua incompetência.  
Hux novamente contorceu os musculos do rosto em uma expressão de repulsa e raiva.  
\- Muito bem, Ren. - o agora tenente cuspiu a resposta se virando para sair e então voltou, encarando o Supremo Líder que voltara a olhar para o canto vazio, impaciente - É cheiro de sangue que está vindo de suas roupas no chão? Devo chamar um droid para cuidar de você?  
Ben jogou o braço direito para a frente e usou a dor que isso provocou para aumentar a sua raiva e dar mais foco ao jogar raios de força em Hux o fazendo cair no chão se debatendo, assustando os stormtroopers e Rey, que deram passos para trás. Ele parou e observou o outro parar de se debater e o olhar assustado e depois irado, e jogou mais raios de força sobre o tenente para lembrá-lo do seu poder.  
\- Ben, para!  
Rey exigiu, fazendo ele parar, quase arfando, trazendo as mãos novamente para as costas, jogando para o lado o cabelo que voltara a cair sobre os olhos, a boca vermelha levemente aberta e contraída.  
\- Levante tenente. - Hux se ergueu com alguma ajuda dos troopers que haviam se adiantado - E vá você a enfermaria. Para verificar a razão de estar sentindo odores estranhos. Talvez ainda esteja com alguma hemorragia interna da ultima vez que esqueceu quem é o Supremo Líder.  
Hux não respondeu, grunhiu e se virou com a ajuda dos soldados, saindo humilhado dali.  
Rey acompanhou com o olhar Ben caminhar até a porta, controlando-se para não gemer, e tranca-la, agora de modo que apenas por dentro pudesse ser aberta.  
Ele se virou devagar na direção da cama, o braço esquerdo passando sobre o abdomen enquanto a mão alcançava o ponto machucado e dolorido. Ele não se atrevia a olhar para ela. Sabia que encontraria um olhar de reprovação, ou pior, de repulsa e medo. Ele conseguia, e até incentivava o olhar de medo dos outros da Primeira Ordem, mas não dela. Era como se ele estivesse novamente controlando os seus atos para não assustar os pais com o poder que possuía. Ben se sentou na cama e liberou um gemido mais alto, sentindo o suor começar a cair da testa.  
Ela suspirou, baixando o olhar. Isso era o que mais a desconcertava nele, como ele ia de uma figura tão imponente e poderosa para tão frágil e carente. Mas a segunda figura, ela sabia, ele mostrava apenas para ela. E pelo visto havia um motivo, ao menos entre os seus da Primeira Ordem. Por mais que tenha se assustado ao ver Ben jogar o outro no chão com um poder que ela nem sabia que a Força era capaz de prover, martelava ainda na sua cabeça a palavra armadilha. O que mostrava como ele corria perigo ali com todas essas pessoas o odiando.  
\- Assustada? - ele não queria saber, mas perguntou. O silencio no quarto estava mais dolorido que o buraco nas suas costelas.  
Rey suspirou. Não era da sua natureza mentir.  
\- Muito. - Rey falou baixo, dando passos indecisos e depois firmes a frente, enquanto Ben virava o rosto sentindo o impacto da revelação de ter assustado ela com seu poder - Ben, eles prepararam uma armadilha para você. - Rey o alcançou quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele virou o rosto surpreso para ela, os cabelos voltando a cair sobre os olhos, a boca se abrindo levemente - Você não pode ficar mais aqui. Eles querem te matar, não é seguro.  
Ben acompanhou com o olhar absorto Rey se abaixar a sua frente, colocando o joelho esquerdo no chão, apoiando o braço direito na perna direita, o rosto dela na altura do dele, que se inclinou na sua direção, alguns centímetros de distancia, fazendo Rey respirar pesado e os olhos de Ben brilharem, concentrados nos olhos dela, como se procurando algo na alma dela.  
\- Você está preocupada comigo?  
Rey engoliu em seco. Algumas verdades parecem tão simples mas ao mesmo tempo tão difíceis de assumir. Ela não sabia porquê, mas voltou a ouvir os batimentos do coração e sentiu o ar ainda mais dificil de respirar quando sussurrou a resposta.  
\- Estou.  
Ben então pareceu sorrir. Não com deboche ou descrença, mas com alegria, inclinando o rosto ainda mais na direção dela, ao ponto que ela conseguia sentir o hálito quente vindo da boca aberta dele, próxima da sua. Muito próxima da sua...


	3. Solo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treinando a resistência.

A voz calma da General Leia soou na cabeça de Rey enquanto ela descia o olhar para os lábios de Ben, muito próximos dos dela, "Cuidado com o olhar de um Solo. No instante seguinte os lábios dele estarão sobre os seus te levando para um lugar não mapeado na galáxia. E sem volta." A general dissera isso para ela sem qualquer razão clara, depois de ver Rey com o olhar perdido, da porta da Millenium Falcon, no dia em que desceram em Naboo. Rey havia contado para a mãe de Ben o que se passara em Ach-To e na sala do do Snoke, e preferiu não discutir a razão do conselho. Agora porém, via sentido nas palavras.  
O problema é que, se a mãe de Ben dissera aquilo para motiva-la a parar de pensar ou se afastar do Solo, o efeito fora justamente o contrário. Ela havia tentado evitar pensar nele, envolta em todos os problemas da Resistencia, em consertos da Millenium, em conversar com Finn, conhecer outros novos colegas, e contar tudo o que aconteceu para Leia, enquanto tentava decifrar os textos Jedi. Mas então depois do que Leia falou, o que ela tentava tanto fugir pulava na mente dela o tempo todo, logo que ela baixava a guarda, a imagem de Ben se infiltrava na mente dela, e se antes do que Leia dissera ela só pensara nele junto dela fundando uma nova ordem Jedi, agora ela imaginava os dois fazendo coisas. Coisas como ela passando a mão no cabelo dele. Coisas como ele sorrindo para ela, daquele jeito abusado enquanto se aproximava dela falando com a voz grave, quase sussurrando. Coisas como ela pegar o rosto dele e aproximar do dela até os narizes se encostarem, ou ela descer com o dedo indicador pela cicatriz do rosto dele, e depois pousar ali os lábios. E então, ultimamente, depois de ter flagrado mais de uma vez Finn e Rose se beijando, ela começara a imaginar beijando ele. Muitas dessas vezes ele estava sem camisa, como ela vira ele em Ach-To. Em todas as vezes ela terminava suspirando.  
Em alguns desses momentos, em que pensava nele, Ben aparecera através da força, e com muita relutância ela fechara a conexão. Mas não conseguira mais parar de pensar. E se antes eles no futuro que ela vira construíam uma nova ordem, agora ela via claramente que eles construiriam uma família juntos também. Em outros termos, Leia acabou mostrando para ela algo que ela se negara a ver, e depois que não teve mais como fugir, não conseguia mais parar de pensar.   
E ali estava ela, a alguns centímetros de fazer todas aquelas coisas que tanto desejara.   
Ben se mantinha parado a alguns centímetros do rosto dela, e pelo olhar dele para os lábios dela, ele parecia estar pensando as mesmas coisas. A ideia de beija-lo passou na mente dela como as naves que passavam em Jakku fazendo ela vibrar sonhando em um dia estar em uma delas, para depois sentir grande tristeza por ainda estar em terra.   
\- Ben! - ela balançou a cabela afastando as ideias e inspirou fundo se erguendo abruptamente - Você não pode continuar aqui cercado de pessoas que querem você morto. Vem comigo.   
Ele passou de surpreso para contrariado com a abrupta interrupção dela. Estavam próximos de algo que ele queria havia muito tempo. Inclusive sonhara. Algumas vezes depois de uma briga ou outra, por conta de um erro dela ao usar a Força ou no meio de um acalorado debate de quem pilota melhor, ele puxaria ela e esperaria até Rey sorrir e oferecer os lábios para ele beijar. Assim, contrariado com a atitude dela, Ben riu com escárnio da oferta.   
\- Ótima ideia, Jedi. Me tire de um ambiente onde sou o lider e todos me querem morto, para me colocar em um onde sou o inimigo, e, novamente, todos me querem morto. - Ben se ergueu lutando com a dor e se inclinando aproximando o rosto dele do dela - Não há lugar na galáxia onde eu não esteja rodeado de pessoas que me querem morto. Aqui ao menos eles me temem.  
Rey ergueu o queixo, franzindo a testa levemente para a resposta dele, os olhos se fixando novamente nos dele, que desviou e permitiu que ela então notasse gotas de suor frio descendo pelas têmporas dele.   
\- Isso não é verdade, Ben. Junto da Resistencia você tem eu e a sua mãe. - ela disse de um jeito quase terno.  
Ben resfolegou, a mirando contrariado e então virando o rosto de novo, fazendo Rey encarar aquela linha que descia pelo rosto dele, atravessava o pescoço e se escondia na regata, agora também suada e colada ao peito dele, a fazendo suspirar antes dele dar um passo para o lado e se mover lentamente até o outro canto do quarto enquanto a respondia sombrio.   
\- Até onde eu me lembro você também é minha inimiga. E assim como o Hux, já tentou me matar mais de uma vez. - Rey enrugou o nariz, ofendida, abrindo levemente a boca para responder mas se calando ao lembrar que de fato atirara contra ele mais de uma vez - E a minha mãe... - Ben se virou na direção de Rey, ereto, havia encontrado pano e um jarro de agua, que segurava em cada mão - Ela não conseguiu me proteger da ultima vez, não acho que consiga agora. - o tom triste da voz dele fez Rey baixar o olhar, lembrando que Leia enviara ele para Luke, para protege-lo, e o próprio tio quase o matara - Como ela está?  
Rey ergueu o olhar e percebeu que ele já estava de volta à cama, colocando o jarro em um comodo ao lado daquela e abrindo o pano branco, tentando parecer muito concentrado na sua função. O rosto, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver muito por estar abaixado, mostrava tristeza.  
\- Está fraca. A exposição a radiação que ela sofreu em uma explosão - Ben fechou os olhos lembrando da explosão que fez ele acreditar que havia perdido a mãe - vem enfraquecendo ela. Mas ainda é a voz - Rey se virou novamente para ele firme no propósito de mudar a ideia dele - que comanda a Resistencia. Ninguém se oporia a ela. Ben, muitos erros foram cometidos, mas todos podem ser ...consertados. - ele mantinha o olhar sobre o pano em suas mãos pensando nos erros cometidos por ele - Você não precisa fazer aquilo que os outros esperam ou querem que você faça. - ele ergueu o olhar para ela - Não precisa se juntar à Resistencia, nem mesmo - ela deu um passo a frente, a voz ficando mais grave, ora mirando ele nos olhos, ora tentando olhar para os lados, nervosa - vir comigo e formar...uma nova ordem. Mas Ben, por favor - ela então sustentou o olhar dele, agora quem suplicava era ela, mas não para ele se juntar a ela, e sim para sobreviver - não deixe que tudo isso seja o seu fim.   
Rey não havia percebido, mas enquanto mantinha o olhar dele, ela alcançou a mão de Ben, a apertando junto com o pano, fazendo ele sentir a urgencia do pedido e o medo dela.   
\- Agora é você quem está com medo, Jedi? - ele falou com aquele sorriso abusado no canto da boca, olhando então para as mãos deles.   
\- Sim. - ela respondeu firme, tentando não dar atenção ao fato de segurar a mão dele - Eu não quero que você morra Ben...não mais. - ela disse a ultima parte devolvendo o sorriso de canto e a petulancia.   
Ele ensaiou um sorriso, mas teve que se segurar em Rey com a mão livre para não cair para frente, quando sentiu falta-lhe as forças. Já estava há muito com o ferimento aberto, e isso estava começando a cobrar do corpo dele.   
Rey percebeu que ele ficara mais branco que o comum e tentou segura-lo, o trazendo para ela e passando os braços sob os braços dele, as mãos os alcançando nas costas, ouvindo imediatamente Ben urrar de dor entre os dentes. Ela acabara apertando ele pouco acima da ferida e a abrindo mais. Rey jogou o rosto para trás, para poder olha-lo nos olhos, agora que o rosto de Ben estava na mesma altura do dela por conta do abraço.   
\- Desculpa. - a voz saiu quase num sussurro.   
Mesmo em meio a dor, ele respondeu com um sorriso sem dente, e foi jogando o corpo para trás, devagar, deixando Rey o segurar até que se sentasse na cama.   
\- Certo. Se você quer mesmo que eu sobreviva, me ajude aqui. - ele tentou encerrar o assunto pedindo a ajuda dela, estendendo o pano para ela.   
Rey pestanejou e ergueu a mão para pegar o pano, mas esse passou pelo mão dela e caiu no chão. Os dois se miraram e depois olharam para o pano no chão, puxando o ar.   
\- É...  
\- ...isso foi estranho. - Rey completou.  
\- Você ainda está aqui? - ele perguntou olhando para ela, daquele jeito manhoso que ela achava quase irresistível.   
\- Estou. Bom...   
Rey olhou para ele considerando como poderia testar isso. Apertando os lábios ela ergueu a mão pela qual o pano havia passado e enterrou os dedos nos longos, suados e negros cabelos de Ben, prendendo a respiração ao seguir com o movimento e alisar a cabeça dele, enquanto Ben puxava mais uma vez o ar pela boca entre-aberta, quase fechando os olhos sentindo a carícia. Ela só imaginara ou sonhara como seria tocar o cabelo dele, e agora concluía que era muito melhor. O cabelo dele, apesar de molhado, era sedoso e permitia os dedos dela deslizar.   
\- Você ainda está aqui. - ele disse depois de engolir em seco, a voz grave - Acho que isso... - ele respirou fundo a mirando com o queixo erguido, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto sentia ela descer mais a mão pela cabeça dele, dando um passo a frente - quer dizer que você só pode me tocar. - a voz dele ficou um tom mais baixo, como quando da caverna em Ach-To - E eu só posso te tocar.   
Rey encontrou os olhos dele, que brilhavam tanto quanto os dela e deu um sorriso sem dente diante da ideia de que eles só podiam se tocar, como se isso fosse a unica coisa importante na galáxia para eles.   
Notando que a mão ainda estava alisando o cabelo dele, Rey arregalou os olhos e a tirou rapidamente, dando um passo para trás e pigarreando. Ben fechou os olhos rapidamente e soltou o ar preso nos pulmões. Se ergueu então para frente e pegou o pano do chão, gemendo.   
\- Acho que isso quer dizer que terei de me virar sozinho. - ele disse quase num lamento, e então ele franziu a testa diante de uma ideia - Se a gente consegue se encostar, isso quer dizer que conseguimos mexer nas nossas roupas, não?  
Rey voltou a olhar para ele, considerando a ideia, concordando com a cabeça, imaginando se isso queria dizer também que eles poderiam tirar a roupa um do outro.   
\- Você pode tirar a minha roupa então?   
Rey engasgou. Como é que ele havia lido o pensamento dela sem nem estarem se encostando? Ben percebeu o rosto dela enrubescer e baixou o olhar, tentando controlar os musculos do rosto para não sorrir.   
\- Eu preciso tirar essa regata, que já está colando na ferida, mas sozinho não vai ser trabalho fácil. - ele então se explicou, o mais sério que conseguia, controlando a respiração.  
Rey tinha a cabeça baixa mas os olhos sobre ele, pestanejando e franzindo a testa, considerando a ideia. Como ela nunca corria de um serviço, engolindo em seco, ela ergueu o queixo e concordou com a ideia, indo até ele, que tinha os olhos mais saltados que o normal, acompanhando ela se aproximar.   
Ela se prostrou diante dele, as mãos erguidas na altura do ombro dele, indecisa.   
\- Como é que eu faço?  
\- Não acho que precise de um manual para isso.   
Rey inspirou fundo o fulminando com o olhar, percebendo no canto da boca dele um sorriso. Desafiada a não se deixar intimidar, ela soltou o ar e passou a lingua pelos lábios.   
\- Primeiro vamos testar a teoria. - e Rey segurou com os dedos o suspensório da calça dele, na altura do peito direito, e puxou forte, fazendo isso estalar contra Ben, que segurou um gemido e depois olhou para ela contrariado – É, parece que você está certo. – ela disse em um tom abusado, os olhos divertidos, até perceber algo – A sua regata... – ela engoliu em seco – está dentro...na sua calça.   
Ben olhou dela para baixo e constatou que de fato a calça alta cobria parte da regata. Ficou pensando se não era o caso de pedir para ela puxar a regata para fora, mas concluiu que era melhor ele mesmo fazer isso. Então ele, com a mão esquerda, puxou a regata até sobrar a borda dela para fora da calça.   
Rey respirou fundo e deu mais um passo a frente, fazendo Ben abrir as pernas para ela se enfiar ali e se inclinar sobre ele, que jogou o corpo um pouco mais para trás, quase esquecendo a dor que isso causava, acompanhando os movimentos dela. Ele viu ela se inclinar e colocar os dedos sobre a borda da regata, o rosto dela estava ao lado esquerdo do seu, permitindo que ele visse a pele dela tão próxima que enxergava até os pequenos riscos de cicatrizes finas e muito antigas aqui e ali, além de sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela, que caía sobre os ombros, mas não tampava as orelhas e o rosto, pois tinha boa parte presa em um coque alto.   
Ben engoliu em seco a exemplo de Rey, que tinha a respiração difícil enquanto começava a puxar a regata para cima, e tentava não encostar os dedos na pele dele, e não olhar para o lado e encontrar o olhar de Ben.   
Quando a regata estava na altura do machucado, porém, ele não conseguiu mais se concentrar nela. O movimento foi um pouco brusco e ele sentiu o tecido que estava grudado na ferida se arrastando e mexendo no local. Rey se assustou com o gemido dele e parou, o olhando atenta.   
\- Desculpa.   
Ela disse preocupada, voltando então ao trabalho, agora com mais delicadeza, puxando devagar a regata e colocando a cabeça para trás do ombro esquerdo Ben, tentando observar onde estava a ferida para tirar devagar a roupa, quase abraçando ele. Ben aproximou o rosto para o lado, o cabelo dela estava muito próximo do rosto dele. O corpo todo dela estava muito próximo. Ele inspirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela, fechando os olhos, Rey tentando se concentrar em não machucar mais ele, enquanto percebia ele se aproximando mais. Em um momento ou outro as peles dos braços dela e ombros e braços dele se encostavam e era como se tomasse um choque. Não só por conta da energia que corria entre eles, ou por ela estar com a pele quente e ele com a pele fria, mas porque era algo novo e ela sentia que se começasse a tocar a pele dele, talvez, como com o cabelo, não conseguisse parar.   
\- Pronto. – ela disse soltando o ar e, ainda segurando as bordas da regata – Agora levanta os braços para eu poder – ela pigarreou - ...tirar a regata.  
Ben pestanejou e acordou do transe, concordando e erguendo os braços, o direito com menos agilidade por causa da dor, mas o esquerdo ele trouxe com força, o batendo no corpo dela, a mão resvalando na altura dos seios, fazendo então ele abaixar a mão, desconcertado, sem saber o que fazer, enrubescendo junto com ela, que olhou para cima.   
\- Desculpa. – foi a vez dele falar envergonhado e engolindo em seco.   
Fungando, ele manejou então, agora devagar, erguer o braço esquerdo para que ela tirasse a regata, sem esbarrar nela. Rey tentou não olhar para baixo enquanto puxava a regata pelo pescoço dele. Mas por mais que ela puxasse, o treco não saía.   
\- Rey! – Ben chamou firme – Acho que seria mais inteligente tirar o suspensório antes.   
Ela arregalou os olhos rapidamente e olhou para baixo, notando então que de fato a regata estava presa no suspensório.   
\- Era para você já ter tirado isso na hora em que ...puxou a regata. – ela reclamou culpando ele, que abriu a boca para responder mas a fechou tão logo viu que ela estava certa, abaixando a cabeça e concordando.   
Ben então abaixou a mão esquerda com cuidado, despregou os suspensórios e voltou a erguer o braço devagar, permitindo que Rey terminasse de tirar a regata sobre o pescoço dele.   
O problema é que uma das pregas do suspensório engalhou na regata, logo depois que passou pela cabeça dele, fazendo Rey brigar uns segundos para se desvencilhar, se erguendo e então, quando conseguiu livrar a regata, se desequilibrando, com o corpo caindo para frente e Ben a segurando pela cintura. Rey ainda tinha a regata estendida no ar, os braços erguidos, quando olhou para baixo encontrando o olhar de Ben, negros e com um brilho que ela sabia era o perigo que a mãe dele anunciara. Ele começara segurando delicadamente a cintura dela, e agora parecia prender o corpo dela junto do dele.   
Rey não respirava, acompanhou ele baixar o olhar e mirar o corpo dela em frente ao seu, aproximando o rosto ali, um pouco acima da boca do estomago, quase entre os seios, inspirando fundo, trazendo com as mãos ainda mais o corpo dela junto do dele, Rey soltando o ar devagar a medida que algo que não era a força, passava pelo corpo dela e a perturbava. Ela não se atrevia a abrir a boca para falar, pois temia pedir mais.   
Ben encostou a testa no meio entre a base dos seios dela, e inspirou novamente até encher os pulmões com o cheiro que vinha do corpo de Rey.   
\- Eu sinto o seu cheiro. O seu calor. Eu até escuto o seu coração, como você pode não estar aqui?   
Ela largou a regata de lado, desceu as mãos até a cabeça dele e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Ben virou o rosto e então passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela a abraçando. Rey baixou então o rosto até conseguir encostar o nariz no topo da cabeça dele, inalando o cheiro do cabelo dele.


	4. Mais perto do que imaginava.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben e Rey ficam mais próximos a medida que ela o ajuda a curar a sua ferida.

A sensação era como se todo o corpo estivesse em um torpor, como se uma onda morna e aconchegante tivesse se espalhado a partir do centro dela, onde agora pousava a cabeça de Ben, a relaxando e amolecendo cada musculo, e ao mesmo tempo era como se tudo ao se redor tivesse vida, e ela pudesse sentir mesmo o ar parado a sua volta, e ouvir a respiração dele e sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo ...e do sangue.   
Rey então acordou do transe, inspirando fundo e levantando a cabeça enquanto piscava os olhos várias vezes.   
\- Ben. - ela falou com a voz calma e baixa, enquanto colocava as mãos no ombro dele tentando afastar o corpo, de repente tomando consciência da intimidade do abraço, ficando nervosa - Eu preciso...  
\- Não vai. - foi a resposta dele em súplica, trazendo agora mão direita na altura do quadril dela e a puxando para ficar com ele, os olhos ainda fechados - Fica aqui.   
Ela pestanejou. Não iria a lugar algum.   
\- Não, Ben, eu preciso ver a sua ferida. - ela respondeu carinhosa e preocupada, fazendo ele abrir os olhos, respirar fundo e então erguer o rosto para ela, as mãos dele ainda a segurando pelo quadril.   
\- Você não vai embora? - Ben tinha os olhos suplicantes para ela, como no dia em que ele oferecera a Galáxia inteira para governarem juntos.   
Ela não pôde conter um sorriso carinhoso e nem resistir a trazer a mão esquerda por sobre a testa dele, descendo a palma da mão pela cicatriz do rosto dele, acompanhando com o olhar aquela linha feita por ela, parando então sobre os lábios dele.   
\- Não...agora. - ela sentiu a ultima parte sair pela boca como espinhos de gelo.   
Rey queria acrescentar que não queria ir embora, nunca, mas não dependia dela ficar ali. Ou dependia?  
Ben fechara os olhos para sentir o toque da mão dela em seu rosto, sorrindo quando ela disse não, abrindo os olhos e a mirando contrariado na ultima parte.   
\- É claro. Depois de mim você tem uma galáxia para salvar...de mim. - foi a resposta fria dele, a largando e jogando o corpo para trás, enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração puxando fundo o ar - Não seria mais fácil encurtar o serviço e me deixar morrer com essa ferida?   
Rey dera um passo para trás quando ele a largou, já sentindo como se dentro dela o corpo caísse quinze graus de temperatura. Diante da reação no mínimo infantil de Ben, ela respirou fundo, e fechou a cara numa expressão dura.   
\- Cada um tem a sua estratégia para salvar a galáxia. - ela então foi até ele, que franzia a testa e apertava os lábios, parecendo irritado com ela - Tenho certeza que você não me deixaria para morrer com uma ferida também.   
Rey se movimentava com firmeza. Se aproximando de Ben, que erguia o queixo para ela, desafiado, Rey se inclinou até o rosto estar na altura do rosto dele e ordenou.   
\- Agora se vira para eu ver essa ferida.   
Ben deu um sorriso de canto.   
\- O que faz você acreditar que eu não te deixaria ferida para morrer? - ele perguntou a mirando intenso, instigado pela resposta dela.   
Ela estalou os lábios, os abrindo então levemente para puxar o ar, colocando a mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito dele e o forçando a se virar, gemendo, enquanto ela tentava ter uma visão boa da ferida.   
\- Porquê, para começo de conversa, você teria que me acertar. E isso você nunca conseguiu.   
Ela disse provocando, lembrando que sempre saiu sem qualquer ferimento causado por ele das batalhas deles. Finn saiu quase morto. Os guardas de Snoke todos mortos, e até o próprio Snoke saiu partido em dois, mas ela ele nunca ferira. Por fora.   
Ben soltou um riso baixo junto com um gemido, enquanto se virava de lado na cama permitindo que ela analisasse a ferida. Não tinha o que discutir neste ponto, e ele não tinha qualquer vergonha de ter sido batido por aquela Jedi. Ele sempre a viu mais com admiração e uma igual, do que como oponente.  
Rey enrugou o nariz e abriu mais a boca, enojada e assustada. Ele tinha um buraco de quase cinco centímetro de diâmetro sobre as costelas, de onde ainda escorria sangue, e era tão profundo que ela tinha certeza que via uma parte do osso ali.   
\- Ben, você não vai conseguir estancar isso, ou mesmo se curar dessa ferida sem no mínimo passar algum tempo em um tanque de bacta, ou passar por um droide médico para fechar isso. E logo! - ela então se sentou na cama, de lado, logo atrás dele, colocando agora a mão esquerda sobre o ombro esquerdo, e a mão direita muito próximo do ferimento, tentando sentir a pele ao redor.   
\- Ai. - ele disse quando ela pressionou um ponto próximo da ferida, que estava vermelho - Só lamento. Se eu for à enfermaria é a minha morte na certa.   
\- Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você. - ela falou em tom autoritário, tirando a mão direita de perto da ferida - Nem que eu tenha que te nocautear e levar até a Resistencia, Supremo Líder.  
\- Ótimo, já está aderindo a arrogância dos Jedi.   
\- De onde você tira essas ideias dos Jedi? Você só conheceu um. E era o seu tio. Não culpe os Jedi pelo o que a sua família é.   
\- Ai. - foi a resposta dele, mas agora ela não tinha encostado na ferida nas costas e o tom era claramente cínico - Acho melhor nós não começarmos a falar de família, não é mesmo?  
Era isso, agora ele a enfurecera. Ben conseguira sentir isso através do toque dela em seu ombro esquerdo. E não por causa da conexão pela força, mas porque Rey apertara ali com força antes de largar ele, enfurecida, e então soltar um grito ao cair no chão, o corpo atravessando a cama.   
\- Rey? - ele se virou rápido, apertando os dentes e urrando ao sentir a dor aguda da ferida.   
Ela rolara para o lado, se arrastando no chão e olhando sério para o móvel e depois para um Ben com o rosto transfigurado de dor e dúvida.   
\- Eu...cai.   
\- Da cama? - ele olhou para ela e para o ponto onde ela estivera sentada, agora virado totalmente para frente.   
\- Não. Através dela.   
Rey se levantou, pestanejou e foi sentar do lado dele, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar dele. Mal se sentiu firme no móvel e novamente caiu. Ela olhou então surpresa para Ben, se erguendo e percebendo que estava em pé entre o chão e a cama.   
\- Como pode? - ela se perguntou, saindo dali e olhando intrigada - Eu me sentei por minutos e depois...  
\- Vai ver você já esteja indo. - foi a resposta inconformada dele.   
\- Mas eu não estou. Já disse, só saio daqui com você...ou com você bem.  
\- Ótimo. - ele respondeu montando o melhor que podia de um sorriso debochado no rosto em meio a dor e suor que voltara a escorrer da testa dele - Nunca vai sair daqui.   
Rey apertou os olhos para ele, e então olhou de novo para a cama. Então ela se lembrou da noite na caverna e de como Ben vira para o mundo dela através do toque deles. A conexão agora era forte, mas não podia criar para ela a presença fisica de algo que não havia onde o corpo fisico dela realmente estava. Mas se ela estivesse em contato com Ben, isso tornaria tudo real.   
Ela se dirigiu firme até Ben, que franziu a testa e olhou para mão dela estendida para ele. Rey olhou da mão dela para a dele, que quando percebeu o convite a olhou desconfiado. Ela então o olhou firme e balançou a mão para ele, que ergueu a mão direita e a encostou. Rey inspirou fundo sentindo novamente a conexão através da força se estabelecer. Mantendo o olhar dele e engolindo em seco, ela deu dois passos e se sentou na cama, do lado esquerdo dele, os dois agora de frente um para o outro.   
Ben então olhou para ela e para as mãos deles e entendeu.   
\- Você está realmente aqui...quando nos encostamos. - a revelação modificou a feição dele, de dor e surpresa para algo como fascinação, com um meio sorriso aberto enquanto ia erguendo a palma da mão e entrelaçando os dedos dele nos dela.   
\- Sim. - ela respondeu tão emocionada e fascinada quanto ele, observando agora a mão deles se unindo, suspirando - Quando não nos encostamos só estou em projeção, por isso não consigo sentar ou segurar em nada, a não ser que tenha um móvel para eu me sentar onde meu corpo está. Mas quando nos encostamos, eu estou aqui e você está lá comigo. Tudo é real.   
Ben engoliu em seco, observando ela narrar como a conexão deles funcionava, tão emocionada quanto ele, o fazendo suspirar com ela.   
\- Isso é algo a mais. Nem Snoke poderia fazer isso...   
Ele falou, voltando a olhar para as mãos deles e então para ela, intenso, fazendo Rey puxar o ar e o prender no pulmão ao perceber ele começando a se inclinar na direção dela, os olhos brilhando para ela, a deixando sem reação.   
Rey pensou em se afastar. Pensou que ele estava machucado, que precisava buscar algo para ele. Pensou que os lábios dele nunca estiveram tão vermelhos e que o brilho dos olhos dele pareciam estrelas num céu sem lua, que ela nunca viu, mas tinha certeza que era lindo como os olhos dele. Pensou que ...que...não pensou mais nada. Ela também se inclinou, sentindo qualquer luta dentro dela se esvanecer, como um muro que simplesmente perde as estruturas e desaba.   
Ben percebeu ela fechando os olhos e se inclinando para ele, e deu o primeiro sorriso sincero em anos, fechando os olhos dele também, o rosto há apenas centímetros do dela, as mãos deles ainda no ar, unidas...


	5. Confia em mim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben e Rey passam a explorar as possibilidades da conexão que eles tem através da força.

Ben se projetou as cegas até encontrar com os lábios, Rey. Mas como estava de olhos fechados não fora exatamente no ponto em que deveria.   
Rey sentiu os lábios de Ben se aproximando do canto direito da boca dela, quentes e macios, um pouco acima do lábio, quase na bochecha dela. Ela abriu então os lábios e beijou o queixo dele, projetando os lábios em um bico para alcançar a pele dele, enquanto Ben tentava achar os lábios dela ainda de olhos fechados, descendo a boca. Atrapalhados.  
Mesmo não tendo a experiência para o que faziam, ou talvez por não tê-la, ambos soltaram o ar quase em um gemido quando os lábios tocaram a pele um do outro, o nervosismo dando lugar a sede de mais.  
Rey trouxe a mão direita, que estava livre, sobre o ombro dele, apertando, enquanto deslizava o corpo para mais perto de Ben, os joelhos se encostando, subindo os lábios dela para alcançar os dele.   
Eles abriram os olhos no mesmo momento, quando os lábios finalmente se encontraram, abertos. Mirando-se nos olhos por alguns milésimos de segundo enquanto seguravam o ar, reconheceram a mesma emoção um no outro, não porque a conexão deles assim os fazia perceber, mas porque os olhos traziam um fogo que era impossível confundir.   
Fechando os olhos, Ben tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, o segurando enquanto fechava os lábios sobre os dela e sugava, puxando o ar e fazendo ela soltar um gemido.  
Rey soltou o ar dos pulmões e relaxou as mãos, descendo a mão direita até o peito nu dele e colocando ali também a esquerda, provocando novas sensações em Ben, que gemeu e passou as mãos para a nuca dela, enterrando os dedos no cabelo dela enquanto voltava a abrir os lábios e fecha-los sobre o lábio inferior de Rey, o sugando. Rey passeava as mãos pelo peito dele, enquanto a sensação estranha na boca do estomago se transformava em uma labareda pelo corpo, que pedia mais contato para ser apagada. Ela então deslizou mais o corpo para frente, as pernas se encostando em todo o comprimento, meneou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, abriu os lábios sobre o lábio superior de Ben, e, como ela fazia com toda fruta suculenta, mordeu.   
\- Ai. - Ben gemeu.  
Rey abriu os olhos e afastou o rosto, envergonhada, trazendo a mão direita para os lábios.   
\- Desculpa. - ela arfava e a resposta saiu em um sussurro.   
\- Não. - ele também tinha a respiração dificil, os olhos não totalmente abertos, fixos nos lábios dela - Continua.   
Ben então a puxou com as mãos ainda na nuca dela, dessa vez tomando o lábio superior dela com os seus, inclinando o corpo dele sobre o dela a fazendo jogar o corpo para trás e passar os braços pelo pescoço dele para se segurar enquanto devolvia o beijo com urgencia, gemendo.   
Foi quando ela sentiu a dor dilacerante e ouviu Ben gemer, mas agora de dor.   
\- Ben. - ela interrompeu o beijo, colocando as mãos no peito dele, voltando a ficar ereta, enquanto ele tentava ignorar a dor e mantinha os lábios sobre os dela - A sua ferida.   
Ela falou com os lábios dele ainda sobre os dela.  
\- Não é nada. - ele sussurrou, mas a dor veio novamente forte e ele teve que se afastar de vez dela.   
Rey observou com olhos atentos, ele tentar ficar ereto sem demonstrar muita dor.   
\- Você não vai mesmo na enfermaria? - ela suspirou e então perguntou resoluta, a mão direita agora sobre a bochecha esquerda dele, que fechara os olhos e respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente - E nem vai vir comigo? - Ele respondeu resfolegando - Você não me deixa outra escolha, Ben.   
Rey se ergueu, decidida, quebrando a conexão e dando dois passos a frente, fazendo Ben arregalar os olhos assustado, se erguendo também e seguindo ela.   
\- Onde você vai? - ele perguntou se inclinando e estendendo a mão direita e segurando a mão esquerda dela, que estava de costas para ele.   
\- Eu vou atrás de algo para me ajudar a te ajudar, aqui. - ela disse se virando para ele, olhar firme, mas com um brilho de ternura - Continua pensando em mim.   
Ela deu dois passos para trás e sumiu da frente dele. O rosto de Ben então se contorceu de dor, a da ferida aberta nas costas e a de outra partida de Rey.


	6. Retorno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey encontra uma maneira de cuidar de Ben, mas precisa encarar os amigos para isso.

Rey saiu da Millenium Falcon e olhou para trás. Ele continuava tentando alcança-la através da força, e enquanto assim estivesse, ela teria chance de retornar. O problema é que ela sentia que ele havia perdido muito sangue e não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria.  
Assim, o mais depressa que podia, se dirigiu até o espaço apertado, porém limpo e estruturado, que era a enfermaria da Resistencia, e que ficava numa parte subterrânea da base montada em Naboo, com a finalidade de, em um eventual ataque, proteger todos, até os feridos. No corredor que dava para a porta da enfermaria ela avistou Finn e Rose vindo de lá, correndo até ela quando a perceberam.  
\- Rey! - Finn disse parando na frente dela, quase sem folego - Onde você estava? Te procuramos por tudo. Pensamos que tivessem te sequestrado.  
Rose os alcançou, olhando a amiga de cima a baixo, procurando ver algo que mostrasse que ela estava bem, ou precisava ser cuidado. E achou alguns dedos de Rey manchados de sangue, e a boca levemente vermelha.  
Rey olhou desnorteada para Finn e então encontrou os olhos fixos de Rose em suas mãos, fazendo Rey esconde-las nas costas.  
\- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, na Millenium.  
\- Não. - Finn discordou dela, erguendo o dedo indicador e apontando para Rey, a mão direita na cintura, como um pai que pega a filha na mentira - Nós fomos lá, com o Chewie. Procuramos por tudo. Você não estava lá.  
Ela deu um passo para trás e engoliu em seco ao perceber que de fato fora totalmente para junto de Ben.  
\- Há quanto tempo foi isso?  
\- Uns minutos atrás, então viemos te procurar na enfermaria. - Rose respondeu, dando um passo a frente e cortando Finn de continuar seu discurso - Nós pensamos ouvir a sua voz lá, mas quando conseguimos entrar não estava.  
\- Ah, sim. - Rey ergueu o queixo e virou o rosto para o lado, sem mira-los, em um gesto que lembrava muito Kylo - Eu estava treinando um novo truque Jedi dos livros. Mas estava aqui. - ela terminou a sua afirmação voltando o olhar para eles de modo a encerrar a conversa, mas sem conseguir sustentar o olhar deles depois de mentir. Não era algo que ela costumava fazer.  
Mas Finn não queria encerrar nada e abriu a boca para continuar a discussão, sendo interrompido por Rose colocando a mão direita no peito dele.  
\- Finn! Ela já disse que estava aqui. Como e onde ela estaria? - Rose perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele.  
\- Tenho algumas teorias.  
Rey respirou fundo, lamentando internamente ter contado para Finn sobre a conexão com Ben, o que significava que Rose com certeza também já sabia.  
\- Guarde elas para você. - Rey o cortou, tomando a frente e indo até a enfermaria.  
Ele se virou e foi atrás dela, com uma Rose começando a se irritar com ele, logo atrás.  
\- Já está até soando como ele. - foi a resposta mal humorada de Finn, logo atrás dela, fazendo Rey se virar com o olhar furioso.  
\- Agora não, Finn. - ela disse sentida, fazendo ele olhar para baixo arrependido.  
Ela sabia que ele não gostava da ideia dela acreditando que Ben poderia retornar e abandonar a Primeira Ordem, como ele mesmo fez, pois achava que isso era uma forma dele controlar ela. Finn, mesmo depois de ver o quanto Rey era forte, continuava com a mesma mania de tentar proteger ela como uma irmã pequena. Algo que ele fazia com quase todo mundo ali. Rose era a única que o colocava no lugar dele, apenas com um olhar, como o que ela estava dando agora.  
Rose também não gostava da ideia de Rey tendo qualquer contato com o Lider Supremo da Primeira Ordem, mas não julgava Rey, ela reconhecia que quando o assunto era a Força, ela não poderia opinar.  
Os dois e Leia eram os únicos que sabiam da conexão, e mantinham essa informação muito bem guardada. Todos sabiam qual seria a reação de Poe se soubesse da ligação entre Kylo Ren e Rey. Ele ainda não engolira a desculpa dela quando chegaram informações de que ela estava sendo procurada por matar Snoke. Rey não tinha o hábito de mentir, então dissera que fora um conjunto de ações que resultou na morte dele, quando Poe disse ser impossível uma Jedi sem muito treinamento, por mais forte que fosse, matar a figura mistica que criou a Primeira Ordem. De vez em quando ela ainda percebia Poe se virar para ela, quando Leia a chamava, apertando os olhos de um modo desconfiado.  
Ela lembrou de quando soubera de que Ben colocara ela como responsável pela morte do mestre. Ela primeiro se sentiu ofendida, mas então agradecida. Se fora para se livrar de uma corte marcial, ou para mostrar como ela era forte a ponto de inclusive enfrenta-lo duas vezes e deixa-lo no chão, ela não sabia, o fato é que a Resistencia passou a ter mais respeito quando descobriam que eles tinham do seu lado a Jedi que matou o Supremo Lider Snoke, e escapou mais de uma vez do Assassino de Jedi, atual Supremo Lider da Primeira Ordem e Líder dos Cavalheiros de Ren. Incluir no seu currículo que fora treinada pessoalmente pelo legendário Luke Skywalker não só fez a Resistencia ter as boas vindas em alguns cantos da galáxia em missões para pedir apoio, como inclusive atraiu ofertas espontâneas de apoio de vários outros planetas.  
Ben, de um modo ou de outro, ajudava a Resistencia, ela sabia. Mesmo se não quisesse, por pura teimosia, ele acabava ajudando a acender a fagulha de esperança contra a Primeira Ordem.  
Apesar de que muitos passaram a olhar a organização com bons olhos, após o cessar de algumas atividades dela, havendo negociações com planetas que, prometendo fidelidade à Primeira Ordem, teriam a sua proteção, sem qualquer interferência. Planetas explorados pela Primeira Ordem foram libertados, e tratativas de paz entre civilizações começaram a ser intermediados pela organização.  
Rey vira no rosto de Leia certo orgulho ao receber de Poe a noticia de como estava dificil conseguir mais apoio à causa contra a Primeira Ordem, quando ela não se mostrava mais como ela verdadeiramente é, ditatorial. A General, mesmo entendendo como isso dificultava a vida deles, estava feliz por reconhecer que o filho estava tentando mostrar para ela que podia consertar os erros que fez, assim como os que a nova República cometeu. O problema é que Leia temia que ele acabasse engolido pela organização que nunca nascera com o mesmo propósito dele, e poderia logo cobrar o retorno as suas raízes. Para Leia a ideia de derrubar a Resistencia não era mais apenas para acabar com o domínio da Primeira Ordem e restabelecer a Republica, mas também proteger o filho que estava tragado naquele mundo de mentiras.  
Imersa nos próprios pensamentos, Rey entrou na enfermaria deixando Finn para trás, recebendo sermão de Rose.  
Ela balançou a cabeça afastando as ideias e focando na missão dela ali. Olhou para os lados e encontrou um enfermeiro, chamando ele.  
\- Eu preciso de alguns...  
\- Finalmente, você apareceu. - Poe surgiu de trás de um biombo.  
\- Poe? - Rey tentou se recompor da surpresa, olhando de rabo de olho para o enfermeiro.  
\- Rey. - ele se aproximou com um falso sorriso caloroso - Você está bem? Leia estava a sua procura. Todos estávamos. Não podemos perder a nossa Jedi.  
\- Eu estou ótima...  
\- Que bom. Então podemos ir até Leia...  
\- Não!  
Poe franziu a testa para ela, apertando os olhos desconfiado. Finn e Rose chegaram logo a segui, atrás dela, olhando os dois com preocupação.  
\- Algum problema? Você se machucou? - ele perguntou então olhando ao redor.  
\- Sim. - disseram Finn e Rose.  
\- Não. - disse Rey.  
Poe olhou para os três ainda mais desconfiado. O enfermeiro olhava para todos mostrando desconforto e curiosidade com a situação.  
\- Você! Me traga algo para uma ferida de blaster de uns cinco centímetros, algo com bacta, não sei. É para abastecer a Millenium, está faltando ...coisas de enfermaria. - ela disse olhando para o enfermeiro, sentindo o gosto amargo da mentira - Ah - ela se virou para o enfermeiro que se retirava agradecido de sair dali - é para ferimentos na altura das costelas. Nas costas! Largas costas. - o enfermeiro parou a olhando intrigado com o tamanho detalhe para um suprimento médico, mas achou que não era da sua conta e saiu dali - Já você. - Rey se virou para Poe que tinha agora as mãos na cintura e o queixo saliente, desafiando ela a mentir para ele - Você não precisa saber porque eu estou aqui e nem onde eu estava.  
Rey tentou o truque Jedi nele, o olhando seriamente. Finn e Rose se entreolhando intrigados.  
\- É claro que eu preciso saber onde você foi e por qual razão está pegando suprimentos médicos tão específicos! É mancha de sangue na sua mão? - Poe estava agitado, agora apontando para a mão dela, fazendo Finn finalmente notar.  
\- Você não precisa saber porque eu estou aqui e nem onde eu estava. - dessa vez Rey focou o máximo que pôde, erguendo a mão direita, dedo indicador e médio erguidos e os demais curvados.  
Poe parou um instante, puxando o ar para falar, Finn e Rose sem respirar notando o que ela estava fazendo.  
\- Eu não preciso saber porque você está aqui e nem onde estava. - ele disse com a voz calma, olhar perdido a frente.  
Rey engoliu em seco e olhou para os demais amigos, depois ao redor para ver se mais alguém notara.  
\- Agora - ela continuou erguendo as mãos - você precisa comunicar a General Leia que voltei e que estou resolvendo tudo.  
\- Agora eu preciso comunicar a General Leia que você voltou e que está resolvendo tudo.  
E Poe se virou, indo em direção dos aposentos de Leia. Rose e Finn o observando e depois mirando reprovadores para Rey, que segurava o ar, com medo e orgulho do que acabara de fazer.  
\- Leia está nisso com você? - Finn quebrou o silencio depois de alguns segundos.  
Rey o olhou de relance e depois para as mãos sujas de sangue. Pensando em como ele estava ferido, e novamente como a conexão entre eles era forte a ponto de trazerem coisas de um lado para o outro. Ela pesquisara nos livros algo parecido com isso, mas até agora nada encontrara. Apesar de ter encontrado como o mestre Skywalker conseguiu fazer a projeção em Crair, e assim a razão da morte dele.  
\- Entendi. - Finn disse cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, Rose ao lado dele, apreensiva - Ela deve saber o que está fazendo. Assim como você. - ele disse descruzando os braços, mostrando com as palavras que não iria mais se intrometer, mas mostrando com o olhar repreendedor que não gostava daquilo - E não ergua essa sua mão para mim! - ele deu o ultimo aviso com o dedo indicador da mão direita em riste para ela, o queixo abaixado e o olhar mostrando certo receio enquanto tentava se impor.  
Rose deu um meio sorriso observando ele. Rey suspirou. Queria resolver aquilo tudo, não gostava dos amigos desconfiados, mas sabia que não era tarefa fácil e ela não tinha tempo e nem como explicar. Afinal não era exatamente uma questão de razão o que fazia ela lutar por Ben, era algo da Força, era a vontade da Força que ela o trouxesse de volta para a luz e ficasse do lado dela. Foi o que ela vira. Não era vontade dela...Ela novamente suspirou. No fundo era exatamente o que ela queria. Para que mentir? Ela pediu que a Força mostrasse a familia dela, e a reposta era essa, ela e Ben.  
\- Aqui. - o enfermeiro entregou uma bolsa marrom esverdeada que fazia um barulho metálico e de liquidos - Droides para fechar feridas e coletes de bacta para algumas em partes específicas do corpo. Tem até para braços. Largos braços. Achei que fosse melhor acrescentar. Nunca se sabe quantos vocês vão ter que atender naquela nave. - o enfermeiro disse atencioso, interrompendo eles, olhando então ao redor e procurando Poe - Onde está...  
\- Ele foi falar com a General. - Finn o interrompeu - O que é exatamente o que vamos fazer agora. Vem Rose. - ele disse pegando a mão da namorada - Você não tem algo para fazer? Como guardar esses suprimentos? - Finn perguntou para Rey de modo significativo.  
\- Sim.  
Ela respondeu quase num sussurro. Finn conseguira fazer ela se sentir culpada.  
Rey acompanhou eles até a saída da enfermaria e se virou para o lado oposto ao deles, em direção a Millenium. A tensão era tanta que ela esquecera de conferir como estava a conexão com Ben. Entrou na nave já apreensiva. Se trancou lá e, abraçando a bolsa ao corpo, ela limpou os pensamentos se concentrando em Ben.  
Sentiu a conexão se estabelecer depois de alguns segundos e abriu os olhos encontrando na frente dela a cama dele... vazia.


	7. Fica comigo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey consegue ajudar o Líder Supremo da Primeira Ordem a se recuperar, mas ele ainda tem mais um pedido.

Rey foi até a cama, olhando de um comprimento ao outro do móvel, o terror de que a Primeira Ordem tenha encontrado ele e levado para mata-lo, aproveitando da situação dele, como Ben tanto afirmou que aconteceria, crescendo dentro dela.

\- Você cumpriu a promessa. Já está começando mal o caminho Jedi.

Rey se virou para trás, aliviada de ouvir a voz de Ben, vindo de um ponto sem luz. A petulância e o comentário cínico sendo totalmente ignorados.

\- Ben! - ela disse voltando a agarrar com força a bolsa e inspirar fundo ao ver ele se aproximando - O que...

Ela voltou a arregalar os olhos assustada ao perceber que ele não estava sem camisa dessa vez. Ele estava sem camisa e sem calça! Tinha apenas um pano longo amarrado na altura da cintura, mostrando bem mais do que a calça permitia do abdômen dele, e das canelas também.

Ele soltou o ar - preso nos pulmões quando a viu se virar para ele - de modo ruidoso diante da reação dela, e abaixou a cabeça para fingir indiferença para tal. Não era exatamente uma expressão de susto que ele pretendia causar.

\- Eu estava sangrando e você demorando. Achei que o correto seria tomar um banho, limpar a ferida, e se você não voltasse, tentar parar ela como os camponeses fazem.

Ele disse passando por ela e indo até a cama. Rey abaixara o olhar quando ele se aproximou dela, mas voltou a levantar ele quando Ben passou por ela, o examinando de cima a baixo, se virando na direção dele. O distúrbio que isso provocou nela nenhum livro Jedi nunca mencionara.

\- Então? O que achou do que está vendo? - Rey ergueu a cabeça para o alto ao ouvir o questionamento dele, paralisada diante da ideia que ele possa ter lido a mente dela através da força - Ainda tá muito feio?

Rey soltou o ar devagar, franzindo a testa e pestanejando.

\- Não...não. Tá bem...bonito. - ela respondeu engolindo em seco.

Ele se virou de lado, e a olhou intrigado, cabeça baixa.

\- Bonita? Como uma ferida pode estar bonita?

Foi a vez dela juntar as sobrancelhas desorientada para ele. Então arregalou os olhos entendendo o que ele queria dizer e depois fechou eles, envergonhada, jogando a cabeça para cima, sentindo o rosto corar.

\- Bonita. - ela fungou de nervosismo e voltou a abrir os olhos, ainda olhando para o teto, sem encara-lo, fazendo Ben olhar para lá também, se virando totalmente para a frente e indo até ela - Quero dizer... que ela não está tão feia quanto antes...que...parece que foi uma boa ideia a sua de toma...de limpa-la.

Ela gaguejava. Ben aproveitou que ela não podia ver a expressão de satisfação ao ver o nervosismo dela e deu sorriso sem dentes, observando ela mais de perto, dando outro passo até ficarem há centímetros um do outro. Ele observou então ela abaixar levemente a cabeça para encara-lo, prendendo o ar quando encontrou o olhar dele.

Rey soltou o ar devagar, engolindo em seco, preferindo manter o olhar dele a baixar eles para o pescoço, e daí depois para o peito, e então...

\- Ben. - ela tentou falar com a voz firme e não tremula, mas não conseguiu muita coisa - Agora não é hora.

\- De que? - ele disse fingindo não entender, baixando o olhar sobre ela, suspirando quando voltou o olhar do pescoço dela para os lábios.

\- Disso. - ela bufou fazendo ele olhar direto nos olhos firmes dela, torcendo os lábios em um bico ao perceber ela séria.

\- Não sei o que você quer dizer. - ele puxou o ar e ergueu a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, daquele jeito dele de tentar fingir superioridade, fazendo ela revirar os olhos e passar por ele indo até a cama.

\- Senta aí. - ela apontou a cama para ele.

Ben virou o rosto rapidamente para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da ordem. Ela ergueu as duas de volta, sustentando o que dissera. Ele revirou os olhos e novamente retorceu a boca, mas se dirigiu até a cama, parando em frente a ela. Ele arregalou os olhos quando Rey estendeu a mão direita para o ombro direito dele, encostando na sua pele nua. E novamente aquela conexão forte se estabeleceu, correndo todo o corpo, mostrando tantas sensações para ambos que não precisaram falar mais nada. Ben então girou nos calcanhares dando costas a Rey, que mantinha a mão sobre o ombro dele, evitando olhar para baixo, e se sentou na cama logo depois que ele assim o fez.

Agora finalmente ela olhou a ferida. Ela não estava tão vermelha quanto antes, mas tinha sim um pouco de sangue voltando a verter.

Rey manteve a mão presa ao corpo dele, e abriu a bolsa com a mão esquerda, procurando ali o pequeno droide da forma de uma bola de uns vinte centímetros. Ela ergueu para Ben pelo lado esquerdo.

\- Toma, liga para mim.

\- Basicamente você vai ficar me dando ordens? - ele disse pegando o droide, em tom entediado, estendendo a mão no ar quando terminou de liga-lo.

\- Sim. - ela respondeu em tom sincero e divertido, um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, notando pelo movimento do corpo dele que Ben soltara um silencioso sorriso - Quer mais? Aqui, programa esse colete de bacta.

Divertido, ele pegou o colete e começou a fazer caretas de dor e prender o ar quando o droide começava a fechar alguns pontos na ferida, garantindo que parasse de sangrar. Ele geralmente recebia esse tipo de tratamento de cabeça erguida, inabalável para mostrar sua força, mas não pôde resistir a se mostrar um pouco vulnerável para Rey.

\- Tá doendo?

Ela perguntou colocando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, enquanto o droide passava por baixo do braço dela para trabalhar mais fundo na ferida.

\- Um pouco. - ele falou baixo, soltando um gemido quando o droide fechou outro ponto mais fundo.

\- Que bom. - ela respondeu novamente em tom satisfeito.

\- Que bom? - ele se sobressaltou, agora soltando um sincero gemido quando o droide fincou uma das agulhas fundo na ferida por conta do movimento dele - Au!

\- Cuidado, não pode se mexer. Pela quantidade de cicatrizes que você tem pelo corpo já era para saber disso. - ela agora tinha um sorriso largo e sem dentes no rosto.

Rey podia sentir a irritação dele através da força.

\- Acaso você se ofereceu para me ajudar só para me ver sofrer?

\- Não! Isso é um plus.

Ele pensou em se virar, mas sabia que não poderia, então respirou fundo.

\- Duas perguntas. - ele apertou mais dois botões e terminou com o colete - A primeira é: o que há de tão bom na minha dor? - ele parecia realmente sentido com isso - E a segunda é: você olhou todas as minhas cicatrizes? - a segunda parte ele disse num tom mais intimo.

Rey engasgou ao ouvir a ultima. Então pigarreou.

\- Bom... não, eu não olhei todas as cicatrizes, só essas realmente ainda muito expostas. Como a do seu rosto. - ela se justificou fazendo ele dar um sorriso de canto - E, acho bom estar doendo que assim da próxima vez - a voz dela foi ficando baixa e triste - talvez você me ...talvez escolha vir comigo ao invés de ficar para governar a galáxia.

Ben pode sentir o ressentimento dela enquanto dizia aquilo. Mas ela não fora a única que ficara magoada com o ultimo encontro deles.

\- Eu te ofereci ficar comigo, você é quem preferiu ir. E me desculpe se dou preferência a galáxia. É algo que aprendi com a minha família, primeiro a galáxia, depois...

Ele ia dizer família, ela sabia disso. Ela sentiu a dor dele ao dizer aquilo, crescendo quando chegou na ultima parte, regada de lembranças de abandonos. "Ele vai te desapontar" ele dissera quando vira que ela havia encontrado em Han a figura de um pai. Agora mais do que nunca ela entendia a advertência.

O fato de ele pedir desculpa também não ajudara ela a tentar manter a raiva, e Rey sentiu a compaixão por ele, quase perdida depois de tudo que passou, voltar.

\- Ben... - ela respondeu baixinho, suspirando.

Ele também suspirou e estendeu para ela o colete, pelo lado direito. Ela então colocou a mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo dele e pegou o colete com a mão direita, o olhar baixo. Agora se sentindo um tanto culpada por ter trazido o assunto a tona. Havia um conflito de emoções dentro dela agora. Saber que ele também sentiu ela ter ido embora, e ele se desculpando, e o mais importante: o fato de que ele pensou nela como família.

Ela então se alertou para o fato de que ainda estava conectada a ele e que talvez Ben estivesse sentindo tudo isso através da força. E quando ele fez a próxima pergunta ela teve certeza de que ele estava.

\- As crianças que você vê nas suas visões do futur...do nosso futuro, são de quem?

Rey novamente engasgou, agora ao ponto de tossir. Ben apenas olhou de lado, sem conseguir ver ela por sobre o ombro direito.

\- Rey? - ele insistiu.

\- Nova Ordem Jedi. - ela mentiu, mais ou menos, afinal se ela tivesse filhos eles seriam da Nova Ordem Jedi, não?

\- Hum. Achei que você não gostasse de mentir. - ele disse sério, fazendo Rey abrir levemente a boca indignada com a insinuação.

\- Eu não menti. - o rosto ficando vermelho.

\- Como quiser.

Ele então se calou, lábios apertados, tentando limpar a mente para não permitir que ela sentisse os efeitos dela negando o que tinha visto para eles nesse futuro. Se negando a dizer que tinha visto uma familia.

Ela de fato tentou algo através da conexão, mas percebeu que ele fugia e desistiu. O silencio fez o barulho do droide se tornar irritante para ela. Bem como o cheiro de pele queimada começando a enoja-la.

Ela tentou pensar em outra coisa. Olhou para a ferida, com vários pontos pretos em seu interior, não sangrando mais. Aquilo seria realmente difícil de recuperar. Ficaria uma cicatriz enorme. Ela inspirou fundo lembrando das cicatrizes, as que ela mesma havia deixado. Todas no torso dele. Ela jogou levemente o corpo para trás e tentou encontrar alguma cicatriz nas costas. Nada. Alguns riscos finos e muito claros que ela teve que se aproximar muito da pele dele para enxergar, fazendo ele se movimentar ao sentir a respiração quente na própria pele.

“Pelo visto ele cuidava muito da guarda.” Ela concluiu ao perceber que não haviam cicatrizes profundas. “Ou talvez ele conseguisse se curar mais rápido daquelas ali que das outras. Como as internas.” Ela apertou os lábios lembrando da dor dele ao pensar na família o deixando de lado. Ben inspirou fundo percebendo onde Rey ia com os pensamentos sem notar.

Ela então massageou a pele dele com o polegar esquerdo, como se isso fosse conforta-lo. Ben franziu a testa e apertou os lábios. Não queria a pena dela. Rey continuou massageando. Olhou para a própria mão no ombro dele, perto da curva do pescoço e suspirou. Ele tinha a pele tão branca! E ainda assim parecia tão...forte. Ela vinha de Jakku, para ela pessoas fortes tem mais cores. É preciso resistir ao sol. Respirando com dificuldade ela deixou a mão escorregar um pouco pelo ombro para as costas dele. Sentindo a pele de Ben, que se manteve imóvel. Sem pensar muito, ela deixou a mão então passear mais alguns centímetros pela pele dele, que parecia fria ao toque, mas ela conseguia sentir um calor irradiando para os dedos dela.

Foi então que Rey sentiu. Ele não estava mais impassível, Ben estava acompanhando o toque dela. Ele então virou o rosto levemente para a esquerda, olhando por cima do ombro para ela, que ergueu o olhar e encontrou o dele.

Ela não ouvia mais ruído nenhum além da respiração e das batidas do coração, e era como se não conseguisse mover o corpo também, principalmente o olhar. Fora flagrada.

Neste momento o droide terminou o serviço dele e se virou para ela, as pontiagudas agulhas quase atingindo os olhos dela e o ruído dos beeps dele a assustando, fazendo Rey em ato reflexo erguer as mãos na direção dele e cair novamente através da cama.

\- Rey?

Ben se virou para ela, preocupado, tentando afastar o droide com um tapa, notando então a sua mão transpassar o aparelho. Ele então olhou para Rey se erguendo, trazendo consigo, através da cama, o colete.

\- Maldito droide. - ela resmungou, recebendo um erguer de sobrancelha de Ben, sabendo que ele imputava mentalmente a culpa do droide ser um desastre ao fato de ser da Resistencia – Acho que com isso só falta colocar o colete. - ela continuou irritada.

Rey respirou fundo, pegou o droide no ar e o desligou, colocando na bolsa, e se inclinou para ele, tendo agora Ben virado de frente para ela. O colete era uma faixa de uns vinte centímetros de largura, branco, com alguns botões e sensores e várias bolsas com mangueirinhas que se conectavam e movimentavam a bacta entre as bolsas as renovando para serem aplicadas no ferimento e o regenerar. Era comprida, mas Ben já havia ajustado o tamanho dele para a largura do peito dele, e também o tempo em que ela precisaria ficar trabalhando no ferimento.

Ela segurou o colete no ar e então olhou de relance para ele, suspirando.

\- Levanta os braços.

\- Isso não vai dar certo.

\- Ah, por favor, já chegamos até aqui e você vai reclamar agora?

\- Não estou reclamando, eu estou te avisando. O colete vai passar por mim e não vai se fixar.

Ela pestanejou e o olhou intrigada. Ben respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas e acenando com a cabeça para que ela testasse. Rey então ergueu o colete no ar, ele abriu os braços, ela estendeu o colete, aberto, e o atravessou pelo peito de Ben, erguendo então o olhar surpreso e desolado para ele.

\- Como você já tinha percebido antes. – ele começou quando ela trouxe o objeto de volta e o olhou triste – As coisas só são reais quando estamos em contato. No momento em que você e eu nos desconectarmos, esse colete vai cair.

\- Isso quer dizer que...

\- Isso quer dizer que se você realmente quer que eu me cure dessa ferida, vai ter que esperar até o colete terminar o primeiro ciclo de cura, e talvez os outros que vierem. 

Ela olhava para o colete desolada, e então notou o leve tom de alegria enquanto ele terminava a conclusão dele. “Será que ele não queria ser curado?” Então ela pensou melhor no que ele disse. Ben estava insinuando que eles teriam que se manter em contato por um ciclo de regeneração, e não que o colete não funcionaria.

\- Quanto é esse ciclo de regeneração? – ela perguntou para ele desconfiada, apertando os olhos quando ele não resistiu e deixou um meio sorriso surgir do canto esquerdo dos lábios.

\- Umas 10 horas.

\- Ou seja, a noite toda.

\- Você está numa nave no meio do espaço, Rey, não há dias aqui, só noite.

Ele disse isso de um modo intenso para ela, apesar de soar um tanto triste.

Rey engoliu em seco.

\- Então?

\- O que?

\- Você vai ficar mais dez horas aqui comigo? – ele perguntou puxando o ar com dificuldade, ansioso pela resposta dela.


	8. 10 horas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey luta com a ideia de ficar com Ben por cerca de 10 horas e salvar a vida dele, quando ele mesmo não aceita vir com ela e evitar mais feridas.

Rey sabia que não tinha o que considerar naquela situação. Ela não iria deixar ele ali com a ferida aberta, mesmo que tudo seja culpa dele. Mas ficar dez horas longe da Resistencia parecia uma loucura. Rose e Finn, e provavelmente Leia, iriam encobrir ela, mas Poe depois de um tempo não respeitaria nem mesmo eles. E como Rose e Finn haviam exposto para ela, assim que ela se conectava com Ben, ela ficava totalmente ali e sumi de lá. Se ao menos ele aceitasse ir com ela até a Falcon e ficar lá esperando o final do ciclo. Mas como ela explicaria ele lá? Ben ali, pelo que ela percebeu, como Lider Supremo, conseguia ficar trancado como e quanto quisesse. Talvez até os outros membros da Primeira Ordem agradecessem por ele não aparecer tanto. Ela suspirou imaginando como ele de fato não tinha onde se proteger em toda a galáxia, a não ser do lado dela, ali no quarto.  
\- Ok. - ela finalmente concordou suspirando e se erguendo, as mãos indo se apoiar na cintura, a cabeça curvada para ele, que erguera a dele com os olhos arregalados e esperançosos - Mas...  
\- Não. - ele a interrompeu, desmanchando o sorriso que nascia nos cantos dos lábios dele - Eu não estou te pedindo para ficar, Jedi. Você é quem está se oferecendo para garantir a minha recuperação. - ele então se levantou, o brilho nos olhos dele se intensificando ao encarar os olhos dela. Rey agora com a cabeça erguida, respiração dificil e um olhar quase ingenuo para ele - O que quer que você faça aqui, nesse quarto - ele olhou para os lábios dela fazendo Rey prender o ar de vez e abri-los levemente - será por sua livre e espontânea vontade.  
Ele terminou a ultima parte inclinando mais a cabeça até ficar tão próxima que ela sentia o hálito quente dele tocando o rosto dela, Ben voltando a mirá-la intenso, a voz quase num sussurro, mas ainda assim grave, desencadeando calafrios pelo corpo de Rey. Só que ela não entrava em uma briga para perder.  
\- Ao que parece, Supremo Líder - ela respondeu com a voz num sussurro, erguendo o queixo um pouco mais e diminuindo a distancia dos rostos deles, o olhar languido dela subindo da boca de Ben para os olhos dele, percebendo que ele também tinha a respiração dificil - eu sou a única pessoa na galáxia que ainda se preocupa com a sua integridade física.  
Ben pestanejou diante da afirmação dela e então baixou o olhar. Rey ficou preocupada que tivesse dito algo errado. "Kriif, a mãe dele". É claro que ela não era a única a ainda se preocupar com ele."  
\- Então você vai ficar? - ele finalmente disse, erguendo o queixo e olhando para o longe, sem encara-la, puxando o ar, Rey podendo apostar, mesmo com a luz baixa do recinto, que ele enrubescera no pescoço e orelhas.  
\- Vou. - ela respirou fundo, olhando para baixo - Ben, a sua mãe...  
\- Está bem? - ele voltou o olhar rapidamente para ela.  
\- Sim. Como eu disse antes, ela só está um pouco debilitada por conta da radiação.  
\- Ótimo. - ele respondeu balançando rapidamente a cabeça e olhando para baixo, tentando fingir indiferença, passando a lingua entre os lábios, nervoso - Pensei que algo tivesse acontecido enquanto você estivera lá.  
\- Não... eu só queria dizer - foi a vez de Rey diminuir o espaço entre eles com uma passo a frente, os corpos quase se encostando - que ela se preocupa com você. Ela ainda tem esperança...como eu.  
Rey terminou a ultima parte descendo o olhar dos olhos dele para os lábios e suspirando, erguendo então as mãos e encostando elas no rosto dele para evitar que ele novamente virasse o rosto e fugisse do que ela dizia.  
Ela então franziu a testa e abriu a boca levemente surpresa com a força dos sentimentos dele.  
Ben não estivera magoado por ela ter insinuado que nem a sua mãe se preocupava com a integridade física dele, mas sim surpreso que Rey se preocupasse. Por mais que ela estivesse ali, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela se importasse com ele, que quisesse ele vivo. E depois com o que ela falou da mãe dele, Ben apenas se deixou cair mais nas emoções. Ela levantou o olhar para os olhos dele, e viu que ele os fechava, suspirando. Pela primeira vez ela via o passado dele través da conexão, e sentia... angústia mas também felicidade. Por breves momentos ele realmente soubera o que era felicidade com a familia, mas era como se uma sombra sempre estivesse sobre eles. Por um milésimo de segundo Rey sentiu pena dele, e foi nessa hora que Ben se afastou dela, dando um passo para trás e a encarando frio. Ele não queria a pena dela.  
Respirando fundo, ela olhou ao redor, desconcertada. Aquelas conexões desnudavam eles de uma forma que às vezes mais atrapalhava que ajudava.  
\- Se você for mesmo ficar, acho melhor encurtar o tempo e já colocar o colete. Senão as dez horas se tornarão onze ou mais. - ele disse em tom seco, como desse uma ordem.  
Ela fechou os olhos inspirando fundo diante da petulancia dele. Sem dizer palavras, ela buscou no chão onde caíra o colete, e o pegou próximo da cama, ao lado de Ben.  
Ele a viu pegar o colete e abri-lo, evitando olhar para ele, e então ergueu os braços, com as palmas da mão na direção dela, a feição séria, mostrando o queixo saliente e o lábio apertado.  
\- Você tem o que? Doze anos? - ela disse se irritando.  
Ben franziu a testa e olhou para ela surpreso e indignado. Ela podia sentir a raiva dele crescendo através da força.  
\- A mais que você? Sim. Qual o seu problema agora?  
\- No momento é você! Abaixa isso, eu não vou ficar dez horas em pé esperando o colete - ela apontou para a cama indicando ele a se sentar, fazendo Ben olhar para trás e depois para ela, contrariado - terminar o serviço. Agora senta ali.  
A ordem dela foi dada de forma firme. Ben porém a estudou de cima a baixo antes de atender, se virando e indo... deitar na cama, de lado, o torso virado para ela, a cabeça apoiada no braço esquerdo, a perna direita levemente erguida permitindo que a fresta do pano que ele vestia na cintura se abrisse um pouco mostrando a canela daquela perna, além dos pés. Rey, se negando a observar mais detalhes que aquela posição permitia, respirou fundo e olhou para cima, balançando a cabeça em descrédito.  
\- Dez horas sentado me parece tão cansativo quando em pé. Se você quer essa tarefa cumprida com conforto, eu só vejo um jeito.  
Ben dissera com uma feição divertida, apesar de contida, a boca levemente aberta, os lábios proeminentes e a constante ameaça de um sorriso no canto dos lábios dele, provocando ela, que agora apertara os olhos para ele.  
Mas novamente ele só provocara o lado competitivo dela. Rey não permitia que outros dessem a ultima palavra. Concordando com a cabeça, ela fechou os olhos, inspirou fundo e jogou o colete no chão. Ben desmanchou qualquer indicio de sorriso e franziu a testa, olhando do objeto para ela. Achou que em segundos ela sumiria, mas logo a seguir ele quase engasgou a notar os movimentos dela. Rey estava tirando a roupa.  
Ela primeiro tirou o cinto, que amarrava o pano escuro que cobria o colete preto, que servia como uma malha protetora, e então deixou cair o pano, o puxando para baixo. Tirou a seguir as botas, respirando fundo e tentando conter o divertimento ao perceber que Ben tinha agora a boca aberta e olhava cada movimento dela com a respiração dificil, o nariz, bochechas e orelhas, além do pescoço dele, ficando cada vez mais vermelhos. E então, fazendo Ben colocar as costas da mão direita sobre a boca, a observando sem piscar e muito menos respirar, ela puxou o colete preto por sobre a cabeça, o jogando para trás e revelando uma regata de linho num tom bege envelhecido, um tecido grosso que não revelava muito, já que solto pela ausência de cinto na cintura.  
Ele finalmente soltou o ar, e então Rey se abaixou para pegar o colete de bacta, contendo o sorriso, e fazendo Ben fechar os olhos e se sentar puxando o ar com força e olhando para baixo, todo o rosto agora vermelho com a visão que sem querer ela ofereceu.  
Ben só percebeu ela quando Rey entrou no seu campo de visão, se agachando em frente dele, olhando para cima com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso contido.  
\- Você... - Ben começou com o olhar fixo nela, a boca levemente aberta ainda surpreso, e então pigarreou - não tem nada para colocar por cima? Uma capa talvez?  
Rey finalmente riu, iluminando todo o rosto, fazendo Ben novamente suspirar fundo ao som da risada dela. Tudo nela era luz, ele pensou.  
Percebendo que a encarava, ele engoliu em seco e desmanchou o sorriso, olhando para as mãos, agora no seu colo.  
\- É, sem dúvida, você é incrível. - ele confessou fazendo ela parar o riso e ficar séria, inspirando fundo um olhar demorado sobre o rosto dele, enquanto assimilava o elogio e tentava perceber mais algum sentimento por trás dele, mas Ben sabia como se controlar.  
\- Posso saber por que? - ela perguntou, olhando para baixo e apertando os lábios, passando a lingua entre eles e os molhando, para então suspirar e voltar a erguer o olhar para Ben, encontrando os dele, perscrutadores.  
\- Digamos que é o seu histórico. Todas as batalhas em que você se engaja, você ganha. - Rey aceitou o elogio com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso crescendo nos lábios, incentivando ele a continuar - Agora mesmo, eu achei que havia te vencido, e você imediatamente - ele encheu o pulmão, erguendo a cabeça e apontando com o queixo onde ela estivera se despindo há pouco e voltando a olhar para ela - arranjou um jeito de me nocautear.  
Rey era constantemente elogiada, ainda mais agora, Jedi e cercada de pessoas amáveis, por sua bravura, persistência, bondade, entre outros. Algo incomum se pensado nos anos de solidão e desprezo em Jakku, tornando cada um deles algo realmente tocante. Mas o que Ben acabara de dizer era de longe o que mais mexera com ela. Não só pelo o que ele dizia, mas principalmente porque vinha dele, que sempre tentava controlar as emoções, e porque isso mostrava um lado dele ainda mais doce do que ela já imaginava. Ela sabia, pelo modo como ele a acolheu na cabana da outra vez, que ele podia ser atencioso e terno, mas evidenciar que ele também podia ser tão doce teve o efeito de sentir como se ela derretesse por dentro.  
Ben observava a reação dela ao que dissera, aproveitando o efeito no seu rosto. Como um leve rubor nas bochechas, um piscar de olhos incrédulos, a boca levemente aberta num sorriso surpreso.  
Então ela percebeu que estava há muito tempo perdida nos olhos dele, e respirou fundo, se erguendo e mexendo no colete, o rubor aumentando nas bochechas.  
\- Eu não fiz o que fiz para vencer nenhuma batalha, Ben. - ela lançou rapidamente o olhar sobre ele e voltou a observar o colete, o virando nas mãos - Mas como você não me deu outra alternativa além de ...deitar...com você...sim, sim, eu sei que eu faço o que quiser aqui. - ela o cortou percebendo que ele abria a boca para dizer algo - Enfim, eu precisava me preparar. E eu não sei por você...- ela então olhou ele usando apenas um pano na cintura e pestanejou o encarando - Bom, na verdade é bem óbvio que você não gosta de se deitar usando muitas coisas ...penduradas. - ela terminou a sua conclusão engolindo em seco e evitando o olhar divertido de Ben, que passara um olhar pelo próprio corpo depois do que ela dissera - E... eu também não posso, - ela voltou a falar, soltando o ar e se inclinando para ele, o fazendo erguer os braços quando a viu trazer o colete para passar ao redor dele - aceitar o elogio de que venço todas as batalhas, pois há algumas que infelizmente eu não posso cantar vitória.  
\- Ainda. - ele disse observando o rosto dela agora muito próximo do dele, enquanto ela tentava ajeitar sobre a ferida o ponto do colete que faria a regeneração - Se você não venceu a batalha é porque ela provavelmente ainda não acabou, Rey.  
Ela o olhou sem ar. Será que ele não entendia o que ela quisera dizer? Ou não entendia o que alimentava nela com isso? A única batalha que Rey conseguia pensar que não havia vencido fora a de trazer ele para junto dela. Com o que ele afirmava, Ben praticamente a encorajava a continuar acreditando em traze-lo de volta do lado negro e da Primeira Ordem.  
Ben simplesmente não controlava mais as próprias emoções. Como um cachorrinho que aprende um truque depois de receber a recompensa, ele continuava elogiando Rey apenas para ver o efeito que isso produzia nela. Era como alimentar uma chama de luz que atraía ele como um inseto hipnotizado.  
E a recompensa do ultimo elogio fez ele abrir a boca e puxar o máximo de ar que conseguia enquanto acompanhava Rey fechar os olhos e aproximar os lábios dela do rosto dele, o beijando em um ponto na bochecha muito próximo do canto esquerdo do lábio dele.  
Rey então soltou o ar e, sentindo a conexão se restabelecendo, com o mesmo turbilhão de emoções transitando entre os dois como fora mais cedo quando se beijaram, terminou por fechar o colete sobre as costelas dele. Afastou os lábios mantendo o nariz ainda ali, respirando pesadamente sobre a pele dele, enquanto Ben erguia as mãos e as pousava nos braços dela, a segurando, com delicadeza, num pedido mudo para ela não se afastar.  
Ela afastou então o rosto, engolindo em seco, e olhando para baixo, trazendo a mão esquerda então para apertar o botão que ligava o colete. Ben soltou o ar e abriu os olhos a encarando de modo intenso e significativo, logo a seguir sentindo o colete começando o trabalho sobre a pele dele, repuxando o tecido ao redor da ainda dolorida ferida.  
\- Você - ele falou com a voz tremula de desejo a observando ainda olhando para baixo, a boca vermelha levemente aberta por onde respirava com dificuldade - tem que aprender a terminar o que começa, Jedi.  
Ele disse com a voz grave, mas num tom que parecia uma repreensão carinhosa.  
Ben sentiu o que ela ia fazer, e ainda assim ficou surpreso quando ela ergueu o olhar significativo para ele e aproximou os lábios dela dos dele, de um modo delicado, o fazendo fechar os olhos assustados e se entregar as sensações, puxando o ar e trazendo as mãos para segurar o rosto dela.  
E então Rey abriu os lábios, soltando o ar, os mantendo ainda colados aos dele, enquanto ela abria os olhos e o mirava com desejo, num claro convite, fazendo Ben fechar os lábios dele sobre os dela, ávido, as mãos indo para a nuca dela e a trazendo mais para ele. Rey ergueu então as mãos no ar, perdidas, enquanto sentia ele sugando o lábio inferior dela, soltando o ar devagar e jogando o corpo dele para trás, a fazendo então apoiar as mãos nos ombros dele, um arrepio passando pelo corpo dos dois com o toque. Com o corpo desequilibrado para a frente, Rey se ergueu, sem parar o beijo, forçando Ben a largar a nuca dela, e erguer o rosto enquanto deixava ela tomar agora os lábios dele, se enfiando entre as suas pernas que se abriram para deixar ela passar.  
As mãos de Ben desceram então para a cintura dela a segurando junto dele, sentindo sobre o tecido de linho a pele quente dela, que ele apertou, a fazendo gemer e chegar o corpo ainda mais para frente, os lábios agora se abrindo sobre a boca inteira dele e se fechando para suga-la. Ben gemeu alto quando Rey colocou a perna esquerda sobre a direita dele e depois a direita sobre a esquerda dele, se sentando no seu colo de frente para ele, o fazendo inclinar o corpo para a frente, trazendo a mão para as costas dela, a segurando contra o corpo dele, enquanto buscava os lábios dela, ávido, Rey descendo as mãos dela para os ombros dele e apertando, se segurando.  
Foi quando o colete começou a apitar descontrolado, sendo notado por eles apenas uns segundos depois, Rey afastando o rosto e olhando para o objeto, deixando Ben com os lábios ainda abertos para ela no ar.  
\- O que... - ela olhava para o colete, arfando e lábios vermelhos - Será que está quebrado?  
Ben, ainda com os lábios abertos e respiração dificil, tirou os olhos dos lábios dela, pestanejou e então olhou para baixo, franzindo a testa para o aparelho. Entendendo o que significava aqueles barulhos e luzes, ele fechou os olhos e gemeu indo encostar a testa no ombro de Rey, desolado.  
\- Não. - ele falou com a voz abafada pelo corpo dela - Ele só está avisando que houve alteração de ...bom, alteração que impede a regeneração. Ele precisa... - ele então ergueu a cabeça e olhou para cima, tentando internalizar o que ia dizer para então comunicar Rey - que o corpo esteja em repouso, pois qualquer alteração... na circulação e respiração...  
Rey colocou o dedo indicador da mão direita sobre os lábios dele, mostrando que não precisava mais de explicação. Eles não podiam continuar o que estavam fazendo. O que quer que seja o que eles estavam fazendo. Apertando os lábios e sentindo a respiração se regularizando, ela os aproximou novamente dos lábios de Ben num beijo leve, que ele tentou prolongar mas ela logo afastou, e então saiu do colo dele, as mãos ainda nos ombros de Ben, o qual ela conduzia a se deitar, de lado, virado para ela como antes.  
Descendo a mão esquerda pelo braço direito dele, Rey, em pé ao lado da cama, encontrou a mão dele, e o fez erguer a palma da mão dele para a dela, entrelaçando então os dedos deles.  
Mantendo assim a conexão, Rey pediu espaço, que foi atendido com um sorriso carinhoso, e se deitou ali, de frente para ele, tendo como travesseiro o braço esquerdo de Ben, estendido.  
\- A gente - ele começou com a voz grave, a cabeça meio erguida sobre a dela a observando, enquanto as mãos entrelaçadas deles caía entre os dois - poderia tirar o colete, continuar mais um pouco e depois colocar ele de novo.  
Ben fez a proposta tentando não pensar o quanto ela poderia ser embaraçosa. Rey sorriu para ele, subindo o olhar do peito dele e o mirando com brilho no olhar.  
\- Primeiro você se recupera nessas dez horas. Depois nós usamos as outras horas como quisermos.  
Ele ouviu a proposta dela sorrindo com o canto do lábio direito, e concordando com a cabeça, descendo os lábios para beijar a testa dela, soltando um suspiro e fechando os olhos, enquanto deitava a cabeça no travesseiro dele e manejava de trazer ela para mais perto dele com o braço esquerdo a fazendo apoiar a cabeça entre o ombro e o peito dele, aninhada.  
Rey sorriu e soltou um suspiro de satisfação antes de começar a sentir o cansaço da tensão do dia cobrar em horas de sono e dormir ali com ele.  
Ben a observou, a sentindo adormecer nos seus braços, com tamanha tranquilidade e paz que ele podia sentir através da conexão...além de algo mais. Assim ele não resistiu, e, após anos, Ben voltou a conseguir dormir em paz, pelas dez horas em que o colete e Rey estiveram ali com ele.


	9. A realidade chamando.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben acordando para a atual realidade deles, e os problemas da guerra que seus lados travam os colocam em situações delicadas.

Ben sentiu que algo se aproximava, que precisava acordar. E como na noite em que encontrara o tio sobre ele no templo Jedi, agora ali ele via sobre ele a imagem do tio Luke.  
Da outra vez ele teve uma resposta rápida diante do tio preparado para lhe matar com o lightsaber. Agora porém a imagem do seu tio, com cabelo e barba maiores do que lembrava e grisalha, cercado por uma luz dourada que iluminava todo ele, a resposta foi lenta e confusa, desviando o olhar e balançando a cabeça com força, tentando acordar.   
Só podia ser isso, ele estava sonhando. No caso, tendo um pesadelo. Ben piscou várias vezes, e então olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar. Estava no seu quarto, sentiu nas costas a sensação conhecida de uma ferida quase toda regenerada, bem onde ele se lembrava de ter levado um tiro na noite anterior. "Onde está Rey?" Ele olhou para a cama, onde ela deitara, batendo ali com a palma da mão. O local estava frio, mas os lençóis amarrotados mostravam que alguém estivera ali.   
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Você morreu, Ben. E eu estou te recebendo neste lado da força. - o seu tio respondeu em voz gutural, não mais inclinado sobre ele, agora ereto e com as mãos cruzadas a frente do corpo, uma feição séria.   
Ben olhou perdido para onde Rey deveria estar, ainda pensando o que aconteceu, quando as palavras do tio começaram a entrar na sua cabeça. Ele piscou algumas vezes.   
\- Onde está Rey?   
\- Não morreu com você. - foi a resposta cínica do tio.  
\- Sempre odiei essas suas brincadeiras. - Ben respondeu entre os dentes.   
\- Vai ver porque você nunca se permitiu cair nelas. - Luke respondeu suspirando decepcionado por não ter conseguido enganar o sobrinho mais uma vez.   
\- Você sempre foi melhor mestre Jedi que tio engraçado, Luke.   
Ben soltou amargo a frase, expirando ruidosamente enquanto se erguia na cama e se sentava com as pernas do lado de fora.   
\- Quando você percebeu que eu era um fantasma da força? Eu vi que você se assustou no inicio. - Luke continuou, agora girando nos calcanhares e andando pelo quarto, observando tudo com ar curioso.  
\- Primeiramente, você está morto.   
\- Estou? - Luke respondeu com fingido ar de surpresa ainda sem olhar para o sobrinho, olhando os comodos ao redor da cama e seus objetos.   
\- Digo...se juntou a força. E eu não poderia estar morto e te vendo ao mesmo tempo - Ben se ergueu, com certo esforço, os musculos não estavam acostumados a passar tanto tempo relaxados - Eu nunca fui um mestre Jedi, não tenho como ter me juntado a força como você.   
Ben deu um meio sorriso quando percebeu seu tio não dizer nada. Nem mesmo o seu corriqueiro "Maravilhoso, tudo o que você acabou de dizer está errado." O que queria dizer que Ben estava certo.   
\- Curioso.   
Ben olhava agora ao seu redor para tentar ver vestígios dela. Nem as roupas que ela havia tirado estavam por ali. Ele lutava consigo mesmo para não sentir aquela dor de novo, do abandono. Talvez por estar tão focado no sumiço dela, estivesse dando tão pouca importancia a visita do tio.   
\- Você não vai perguntar o que eu achei curioso?  
Ben o ignorou. Quem sabe fosse assim o melhor jeito de se livrar do tio. Ele lembrara, logo depois de perceber que não estava sonhando, as histórias que seu tio contava dos antigos mestres dele, e até o seu avô Anakin, que vinham visitar ele quando precisava esclarecimentos ou novos ensinamentos. Quando estava perdido...Mas Ben não tinha nada que aprender com o tio, nem era mais seu mestre, se o ignorasse talvez a força o chamasse de volta.   
\- Muito bem. - Luke se virou para o sobrinho o encarando, abaixando o queixo e mostrando um tom sério - Por um longo tempo eu esperei o chamado da força, vindo da Rey. Mas nunca veio. A menina é muito inteligente. Manteve fresco tudo o que ensinei, direta e indiretamente. E ainda vem absorvendo muito bem o que os livros trazem. Me lembra um pouco você, sempre estudando. Mas ela aprende muito melhor. Você deve saber, ensinou alguns truques para ela que eu sei. - Luke ergueu o queixo e se aproximou do sobrinho, que engolira em seco e se levantou da cama, a mão estendendo para o lado fazendo o lightsaber dele voar até sua mão direita, o acionando, recebendo um olhar tedioso e reprovador do tio - De todo modo, o primeiro chamado que tive através da força, foi o seu.   
\- Eu não te chamei. - Ben disse a raiva crescendo dentro dele, as veias no pescoço começando a saltar.  
\- A força entendeu de outro jeito.   
Ben enrugou o nariz e apertou os lábios olhando para o tio com desprezo e dor. Luke baixou o olhar e desapareceu. Ele então pestanejou e olhou ao redor para ver se o tio não foi para outro canto do quarto.   
Ele então sentiu um movimento da nave, leve, mas que o costume o fez reconhecer como o salto da velocidade da luz. Ele vasculhou a própria mente tentando entender a razão de achar isso tão estranho. Então lembrou que ele era o Supremo Lider e não tinha dado ordens para saírem da orbita de Jakku.   
Muitas perguntas na cabeça dele de uma só vez. Mas ele resolveu responder a mais fácil. Naquele momento ele não conseguia nem mesmo buscar Rey através da força, e não queria saber o que seu tio queria dizer com a força trazendo ele para ajudar-lo. Ele então colocou as suas vestes, as que encontrou limpas e não jogadas no banheiro depois de encharcadas para tirar o sangue, e saiu, sem máscara, torcendo para que pudesse descontar a raiva que a frustração de não ter acordado ao lado de Rey mas de seu tio, o provocara. 

 

Rey havia acordado sentindo como se tudo tremesse ao seu redor. Então levantou a cabeça e notou que ainda estava nos braços de Ben. Ele imóvel, dormindo de um modo tão sereno... ela podia sentir através da conexão. Mas como ele poderia estar assim se ela sentia que tudo ao redor desmoronava? Ela olhou a sua volta e então percebeu que apesar de ela sentir como se ao seu redor tudo ruísse, ali no quarto de Ben nada se mexia. Uma ideia saltou na mente dela e ela pulou da cama, quebrando a conexão e caindo no chão com o movimento que a Falcon acabara de dar, tremendo e se preparando para alçar voo. Estava certa. O mundo que ruía era o onde deveria estar, e não onde ela estava.   
Ela olhou ao seu redor, no compartimento das camas, e viu que felizmente estava sozinha, apesar de ouvir vozes, e que as suas roupas estavam no chão, assim como as suas botas, e atrás dela a mochila com os suprimentos médicos, e o colete que estivera em Ben caía aos pés dela naquele segundo. Ela se ergueu calçando apenas as botas antes de sair para ver o que acontecia. No corredor onde saiu já vira alguns membros da Resistência, andando apressados e carregando suas coisas. Ela foi na direção em que eles seguiram e encontrou boa parte do atual grupo que forma a Resistencia reunido ali, como no dia em que fugiram de Crait.   
\- Ah, você apareceu. - ela ouviu atrás dela Poe Dameron, e se virou - Finn precisa de você na cabine. Ele não sabe como levantar essa coisa e acalmar Chewie ao mesmo tempo.   
\- O que está acontecendo?   
Poe a olhou intrigado, franzindo a testa.   
\- Estamos sendo atacados pela Primeira Ordem.   
\- O que? Não, isso é impossível! - Rey respondeu olhando ao redor, procurando Leia.   
\- É muito possível. Naboo identificou nos sensores da orbita três naves da Primeira Ordem se aproximando. A Supremacia, o Acoroçado e um Star Destroyer. Kylo Ren nos farejou não sei como.   
Rey notou uma cabeça se virar para eles quando Poe disse isso, e reconheceu perto dela Rose, ajudando um ferido a se instalar no mesmo local que uma vez Finn a instalara. A Jedi pôde sentir no olhar da amiga a desconfiança acerca de como o Supremo Lider da Primeira Ordem teria descoberto eles.

Kylo sentiu, enquanto alcançava o centro de comando, o nervosismo da tripulação, que olhava para trás e então voltava a focar nos aparelhos a frente. E notou no olhar de Hux para ele, quando percebeu o agito ao seu redor, que pegara eles fazendo algo que o Supremo Lider não gostaria.   
\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde estamos?  
Hux, que havia se voltado novamente para fora da nave, observando a formação da Primeira Ordem para o ataque, respondeu com o tom mais neutro que conseguiu.   
\- Recebemos noticias de que a Resistencia instalou a sua base em Naboo e o seu atual comandante, que se auto promoveu na falta do outro que fugiu, determinou o imediato abrir fogo com o canhão de íon do novo Couraçado em toda a superfície do planeta, a começar pelas áreas com as naves e armas.  
\- O que? - a resposta de Kylo veio em um tom baixo de surpresa, e não no tom estridente que Hux esperava, fazendo o tenente sorrir com o canto da boca ao notar certo sentimentalismo vindo do Supremo Lider ao saber que iriam exterminar a Resistencia de vez - Onde está o comandante? - Kylo olhou ao redor ansioso, mostrando o nervosismo.   
\- No Couraçado, Supremo Lider, liderando na primeira linha. - Hux respondeu olhando para a potente nave que carregava o canhão enquanto ele contava demoradamente o que acontecia.   
Kylo olhou para Hux e então viu lá fora a nave, e apertou os olhos. A surpresa e preocupação dando lugar a fúria.   
\- Consiga contato com o comandante.   
Ele não precisou pedir outra vez.   
\- Aqui é o Com... - se ouviu do outro lado a voz esguichar enquanto o comandante lutava para respirar.   
\- Aqui é o Supremo Líder, ordeno imediato cessar fogo.   
\- Isso não será possível. - o outro conseguiu dizer com a voz faltando junto com o ar.   
Ben largou o outro surpreso.   
\- Isso é uma ordem, Comandante.   
\- Desculpe... - o outro tentava limpar a garganta - mas a sua primeira ordem fora a de eliminar a Resistencia, senhor, e esta se apresenta a melhor oportunidade. O ataque se manterá.


	10. Um verdadeiro líder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben não sabe como lidar com os desafios de ser o Supremo Lider, vendo que ao sei redor os seus se mostram insubordinados. Rey tenta entender o que acontece com a Resistencia, e se de alguma forma é sua culpa.

Rey olhou ao redor, todos tentando se ajeitar, se segurando um nos outros ou nas paredes da Falcon quando a nave dava outra sacudidela. Ela viu seus quatro Padawans ajudando os mais debilitados, provocando um suspiro de alívio e orgulho nela. Evitando o olhar de Rose e vendo Poe se misturar entre os colegas, ela voltou ao compartimento das camas e se fechou lá. Rey fechou os olhos e tentou se conectar a força, para alcançar Ben. Frustrada ela abriu os olhos depois de quase um minuto tentando. Rey queria acreditar que ele não estava lá porque devia ainda estar dormindo, porém... Ela apenas enxergara um disturbio na força ao redor dele, como se uma grande sombra rodeasse ele. Pensando no que podia significar aquilo, Rey fungou, sentindo os olhos arderem diante da possibilidade de lágrimas, constatando que se ele não a respondia era porque estava agora perdido no lado negro da força.  
Inspirou fundo prendendo o ar enquanto dizia a si mesma qual era a sua missão como Jedi agora, e que Ben estava longe do seu alcance. Assim como qualquer futuro que fantasiara. Nem mesmo a força poderia ajudar quem não busca ajuda.  
Soltando o ar e limpando as lágrimas que molhavam as pálpebras, Rey ergueu o queixo e juntou as roupas no chão, se vestindo novamente e pegando a bolsa de suprimentos para os feridos da Resistencia. 

Os lábios de Ren tremiam, o rosto começava a ficar vermelho e ele olhava para baixo, perdido, atraindo o olhar de Hux que tentara não demonstrar o quanto apreciava a situação. Mas a oportunidade de ver o Supremo Líder contrariado por outros membros da Primeira Ordem era quase única. Ainda mais se tudo correr como ele queria, e depois de Ren se mostrar totalmente incompetente e instável, toda a organização concordar em prendê-lo. Ele não teria outro momento para apreciar o desespero de Ren. Até o momento todos ainda temiam ele, Hux só precisava de uma demonstração de fraqueza. Ele até achou que na ultima armadilha conseguira algo, mas quando viu que Kylo, sem ter ido à enfermaria, ainda se mantivera de pé, não teve como duvidar que ele de fato não restara nem mesmo ferido pelos bounty hunters. Isso imediatamente minou a coragem de muitos membros. Por sorte no Acoroçado havia ainda o comandante, muito bem alimentado em seu ego e arrogância por Hux, para pensar que poderia derrubar Ren e se tornar o novo Supremo Líder. Aliado ao atual tenente, havia o fato de o comandante odiar toda a religião da força.  
Hux se virou completamente para Kylo, aproveitando os efeitos do transtorno que o afronte do comandante estavam gerando nele. Ele respirava com dificuldade, parecia que a qualquer momento iria cair. Então Ren ergueu o olhar e o viu ali, com um sorriso contido, e apertou os olhos furioso, como lendo os pensamentos do tenente, que se preparou para receber o castigo. Mas ele não veio em estrangulamento ou raios de força. Foi pior.  
\- Comandante. - Kylo limpou a garganta, tentando controlar a respiração e erguendo o queixo - Como Supremo Líder tenho o dever de manter a minha palavra. Em sendo assim, mantenha o ataque. - Hux franziu a testa, tinha para ele certeza que o outro não iria querer a eliminação da Resistencia. Ren havia manejado nos ultimos tempos evitar qualquer ato claro de guerra que abalasse a figura diplomática que ele andava emprestando à Primeira Ordem. Atacar assim um planeta por conta da Resistencia era contraditório. Além do que, Hux sabia da ligação mais íntima que Ren tinha com os líderes dos rebeldes, e como isso parecia afetar cada vez mais ele sem Snoke por perto.  
\- Certeza Supremo Líder? - Hux deu um passo a frente, testando Ren.  
\- Absoluta. - Kylo respirou fundo, ele percebeu quando pegou Hux o observando se descontrolar, que começava a perder de vez o respeito dos membros, e que deveria, se queria sair dali vivo e proteger...a galáxia, usar da frieza - Se está o comandante cumprindo com o que determinei, não há razão de parar o ataque. Você está cumprindo exatamente com o que determinei, comandante?  
\- Abso...lutamente. - o outro gaguejou, confuso pois esperava um embate dando deixa para se rebelar contra Kylo. Fora o que Hux dera a entender.  
\- Devo crer então que há provas irrefutáveis da existencia da célula da Resistencia ali. Que já entraram em contato com a Rainha de Naboo e todas as tratativas de rendição dos rebeldes foram infrutíferas. - o silencio reinou entre todos, permitindo a Kylo um momento de triunfo - Entendo. Cessar fogo, Comandante, até que se cumpra com o que determinei em sua integralidade. Sob pena de insubordinação e traição.  
\- Supremo Líder. Devo intervir. - Hux se adiantou.  
\- Deve, tenente? - Kylo disse pausadamente, a voz ameaçadora.  
\- Sim. Não temos tempo e seria imprudente alarmar a Resistencia agora, quando podemos pega-los despreparados. Eles tem se mostrado muito astutos em fugir sempre que nos aproximamos.  
\- Você sempre dando créditos aos inimigos pelos seus erros, Hux. Eles não são astutos em escapar da Primeira Ordem, suas informações e táticas é que se mostram sempre falhas. Não se esqueça tenente como a Primeira Ordem cresceu a sombra da República, se beneficiando da cegueira e autoritarismo de gananciosos republicanos. Se nos comportarmos como eles, e nos impormos ao invés de nos apresentar como um caminho para a galáxia, em breve estaremos sendo engolidos pela Resistencia com o apoio da galáxia. - Kylo proferiu seu discurso, fazendo Hux sentir ao seu redor cabeças se virando e concordando, mostrando que o Supremo Líder ganhava novamente apoio para seus atos - Cessar fogo. - Kylo disse calmamente se virando para trás, na direção do comunicador.  
\- Como quiser, Supremo Líder. - o comandante respondeu entre os dentes.  
\- Senhor! - um dos cabos sentados em frente aos radares na ponte chamou a atenção de Ren e Hux - Naves acabam de sair de Naboo pelo outro quadrante. Nenhuma delas de Naboo.  
\- Eles estão fugindo! Fogo! - o comandante voltou a se manifestar, entusiasmado mais que furioso com a noticia - Está aí a confirmação que você queria, Supremo Líder.  
\- Cabo, algumas das naves era uma uma lata velha na forma de um cargueiro leve corelliana YT-1300? - Ren se apressou a perguntar, se virando para o outro.  
\- Não senhor! - o cabo respondeu com o suor começando a correr pelo rosto.  
\- Cessar fogo! - Ren voltou a determinar, agora se dirigindo mais a frente, observando o Acoroçado lá fora no espaço com o canhão sendo novamente carregado - Se aquele pedaço de lixo não saiu de Naboo, então a Resistencia não saiu de lá, ou - ele se virou para Hux, com contida fúria - nunca nem mesmo estiveram.  
Kylo se virou novamente esperando uma resposta positiva de cessar fogo. Nada. Franziu a testa enquanto ao seu redor o nervosismo voltava a se instalar.  
\- Comandante, cessar fogo!  
\- Não. Com o perdão, Ren, - o comandante respondeu, sem a referencia ao alto cargo dele, como Hux muitas vezes se atrevera a responder a ele acoitado pelos anos de convivencia em paridade diante de Snoke - mas eu não vou permitir que pela sua fraqueza percamos a oportunidade de nos vermos livres da única ameaça à Primeira Ordem na galáxia. E sem Resistencia, não há o que temer nas ações da Primeira Ordem pela galáxia, ninguém para se impor as noss... - o comandante transmitia ali o que muitos outros líderes vinham desejando dizer a Kylo desde que ele começou com sua campanha diplomática reduzindo assim as ações agressivas e autoritárias da organização, o que transfigurava a sua posição tão parecida com o Império de dominação e exploração - ...noss...  
O outro não conseguia continuar. Hux se virou e viu Kylo virado para o comunicador, a mão direita erguida no ar e se fechando, enquanto através da força sufocava o outro.  
\- É uma ordem do seu Supremo Líder, comandante. - ele dizia enquanto afrouxava um pouco a mão.  
Hux olhou apreensivo para o comunicador. Ouviu o outro pigarrear.  
\- O único Supremo Líder foi Snoke, e ele está morto. - o outro disse com a voz fraca e fechou a comunicação.  
Kylo girou nos calcanhares se virando para fora para o Acoroçado. De repente o medo voltou a atormentar ele. Ele sabia que a Resistencia estava em Naboo, vira isso quando Rey tocou o rosto dele da primeira vez, não podia deixar que atacassem o planeta. Hux o observou começar a se descontrolar e colocou as mãos para trás, o sorriso surgindo no canto da boca. Kylo então deu dois passos para trás, fazendo Hux abrir bem os olhos, e ergueu a mão em direção a outra nave, tentando mover o Acoroçado.  
Todos na ponte se viraram para fora, alguns se ergueram para poder ver quando a nave começou a se movimentar, saindo do eixo. Hux cerrou os dentes para logo sorrir. O comandante tinha uma carta na manga.  
Kylo deixou a mão direita cair ao lado do corpo, arfando, quando percebeu que não conseguia mais alcançar a nave com a força, e ao redor dela um raio de energia se formava.  
\- Ah! - Hux exclamou tentando mostrar surpresa, não escondendo a alegria e se aproximando até chegar ao lado de Kylo e poder observar sua reação - O escudo de energia. Não tem qualquer efeito contra ataques de canhões, mas cria energia ao redor da nave impedindo que qualquer manipulação de energia seja usada. Isso com certeza vai diminuir a velocidade com que o canhão de Íon carrega, mas impede que qualquer Jedi, ou usuário da ...Força saia uma vez lá dentro, ou tente qualquer truque. - Hux aproveitava cada palavra sentindo Ren se alterar, com os tiques nervosos se intensificando na palpebra do olho esquerdo - Tecnologia retirada dos arquivos do Império. Usavam isso para prender os Jedi. Ampliamos o raio para o caso de um entrar nas naves e assim evitarmos que saiam. Algo que poderíamos ter usado quando a Jedi matou Snoke. Veja bem, Ren, nem mesmo a Força pode nos derrubar agora.  
Kylo ouvia tudo com a fúria aumentando a cada palavra. A boca levemente aberta, tremendo, a ponta dos dentes aparecendo. Quantas mais coisas eles teriam montado sem o seu conhecimento? E desde quando se precisa de um campo daquele tamanho para pegar um Jedi? Obviamente a ideia era evitar o poder dele, do Supremo Líder. Eles estavam traindo ele. Estavam se preparando para derruba-lo, e, sabendo do poder dele, já até preparavam um jeito de acabar com ele sem ter de enfrenta-lo. Uma forma de anulá-lo. Como o seu tio pensou em fazer. Era assim que tratavam monstros, usavam o seu poder e quando não podiam controlar, eliminavam. Então a imagem daquela noite no templo veio a mente de Ben. O tio, o desespero, o medo, o lado negro se alimentando de tudo isso e ...o teto. Ben derrubara seu tio assim.  
Erguendo a mão direita na direção de Hux, para não perder o costume, Kylo jogou o tenente para longe, deu dois passos a frente, respirando fundo e se concentrando em sua fúria e medo, expandindo-se dentro da força. Ele encontrou não muito longe o que precisava. Ergueu ambas as mãos, as palmas viradas para cima, ninguém ao seu redor se atrevia a respirar, e começou a trazê-las para si, fechando levemente os dedos em volta de algo.   
Hux começou a se levantar e olhou para fora, enquanto passava as costas da mão direita pelo nariz, que agora sangrava. Ele não via nada. Por um instante achou que conseguira de vez derrotar Kylo na frente de todos, mostrando que não tinha razão para ter medo dele. Que havia como pará-lo. Mas então, quando o canhão de íon já se preparava para atirar, todos deixaram o queixo cair e prenderam a respiração de um modo quase audível, quando viram asteroides vindo como uma chuva de outro canto do espaço, na velocidade de Tie Fighters, atravessando o raio de energia do Acouraçado o atingindo e fazendo buracos no casco, derrubando canhões, causando explosões. Hux curvava os lábios para baixo retorcendo todo o rosto com desprezo...e medo.   
Então ele mesmo deixou cair o queixo. A chuva de asteroide eram apenas os brindes do enorme presente que Kylo havia preparado. Vindo em uma velocidade não tão significativa quanto os outros, um asteroide do tamanho de um quinto do Acoroçado atingiu a nave no meio, a empurrando e fazendo sua estrutura rachar ali, as explosões de dentro da nave se expandindo enquanto ela ruía ao meio, com pods e Tie Fighters saltando no espaço com os que conseguiram sobreviver.   
Se ouvia na ponte, aqui e ali, alguns engolindo em seco, outros soltando o ar, outros pigarreando, nenhum se impondo.   
Kylo tinha o rosto vermelho do esforço, sentia como se as mãos ardessem, gotas de suor escorriam pela testa, onde ele passou as costas da mão direita o mais discreto que pôde e limpou, se virando, tentando controlar a respiração.   
\- Capitão? - ele chamou olhando para baixo, sem identificar quem ele chamava pela patente, escutando um "sim senhor" de alguém que provavelmente assim se intitulou - Você é o novo comandante. Mande Tie Fighters atrás dos desgarrados, escoltando os que voltarem para a Primeira Ordem para o julgamento dos seus atos no Acoroçado, e a imediata execução daqueles que fugirem, como traidores que são. - ele disse a ultima parte virando o rosto para Hux, um olhar penetrante e ameaçador - Use-os de exemplo a todos da Primeira Ordem com o que acontece aos traidores.   
\- Sim, Supremo Líder. Ótima pontaria. - o outro complementou bajulador, fazendo Hux segurar um revirar de olhos e provocando um divertimento nos olhos de Kylo, que procurou a figura magra e baixa que ele acabara de nomear como comandante.  
\- Agora em diante, comandante, ataques sob qualquer circunstancia só serão realizados sob minha direta supervisão. Nenhum canhão pode ser disparado primeiro sem eu dar a ordem de fogo.   
\- Sim, Supremo líder.   
\- Hux?   
\- Sim, Supremo Líder? - o tenente se virou para fora, olhando o Acoroçado dando suas ultimas explosões.   
\- Vá à enfermaria. É impróprio para um membro da Primeira Ordem tais condições. Mostra fraqueza aos outros. Não se comanda uma galáxia sendo um fraco.   
Com o discurso venenoso que fez mais de uma cabeça abaixar para rir da humilhação de Hux, Kylo saiu da ponte.


	11. Vulnerável Supremo Líder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os desdobramentos da ameaça a Naboo no relacionamento de Rey e Ben.

Rey parou na entrada da cabine da Millenium Falcon, olhando para Finn tentando controlar o manche, do lado dele Chewie gritava ordens que ele não entendia. Ele naquele momento só tentava não bater em nada com a nave, enquanto desciam pelo fosso no meio de um dos mares de Naboo, longe da costa onde as naves da Primeira Ordem tinham sido avistadas.  
\- Precisam da minha ajuda?  
Ambos olharam para trás e agradeceram aliviados a presença dela. Finn então se levantou e deu passagem para ela.  
\- Eu sou bom com atirar, não com pilotar.  
\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou.  
Rey não havia conseguido muito dos feridos lá fora, enquanto ela distribuía o que tinha de suprimentos entre eles. Ela procurou o enfermeiro que havia ajudado ela na enfermaria da Resistencia, mas não encontrou, talvez por ele ser residente de Naboo não acompanhou a tripulação. Poe andava de um lado para outro, conversando com membros da Resistencia sem dar atenção a ninguém, e Rey não tinha coragem de conversar com Rose.  
\- A Rainha de Naboo mandou informar que a Primeira Ordem havia saltado do hiperespaço com as naves de guerra dela, e disse para nos escondermos aqui. É um fosso que eles criaram dentro do mar. Parece que os Gungans tinham um tipo de palácio por aqui, daí eles aproveitaram a estrutura, sei lá. Eu só sei que eles abriram o mar, e nós começamos a descer, e o mar se fechou em cima de nós, e agora estamos nessas bolhas de ar descendo para uma escuridão, por um looongo tempo. Espero logo chegarmos ao chão. - Finn respondeu quase sem respirar, enquanto Rey respirava fundo, tentando se concentrar na tarefa de evitar qualquer parte da tal bolha enquanto desciam mais.  
\- As outras naves vieram juntas?  
\- Não. - ele respondeu meio ansioso - Eles acharam melhor despistar eles. Então algumas serviram como isca e saltaram no hiperespaço do lado oposto da Primeira Ordem, e algumas x-wings ficaram conosco. Somos poucos e estamos separados. - ele completou desanimado.  
Rey olhou para ele, o rosto próximo do ombro dela, e percebeu que ele estava suando, e com uma expressão de consternação. Imaginou se ele também pensava que fora ela quem deixara a Primeira Ordem saber onde estavam ao confiar em Ben.  
\- Onde está Leia?  
\- Não veio conosco.  
\- O que? Ela foi como isca?  
\- Não...- Finn sentiu o impacto da nave finalmente encostando no chão e olhou aliviado para Chewie e ela - É isso?  
\- Parece. - ela engoliu em seco olhando para fora, um breu após a faixa de luz que alguns faroletes da Falcon emitiam - E a Leia? - ela pestanejou e voltou ao assunto, enquanto Chewie saía e deixava o assento ali livre para Finn sentar, virado para Rey.  
\- Ela ficou com a rainha. Parece que a ideia é que separados, mesmo que dois grupos sejam atacados, ainda um representante da Resistencia fique vivo para manter a esperança.  
Finn suspirou e coçou a cabeça, desviando o olhar de Rey, fazendo ela perceber que até aquele momento ele estava tentando evitar mostrar que culpava ela pelo que estavam passando.  
Rey engoliu em seco e olhou para frente.  
\- Eles também disseram que ela está muito debilitada para viajar, e é muito mais fácil esconder ela entre as criadas da rainha. Não se preocupa, Rey, eles não vão desconfiar dela lá, e pelo que entendi - ele se aproximou para falar baixinho - Leia é filha de uma heroína do planeta. Qualquer um que seja da família dessa tal Padmé é considerado protegido daqui.  
Rey olhou para Finn ouvindo ele falar a ultima parte. Ben também era descendente da tal Padmé. Afinal era filho de Leia. Aquela dor latejante desde que percebera Ben perdido no lado negro começou a doer, e Rey fungou olhando para frente, fingindo se concentrar em algo.  
\- Quanto tempo será que vamos ficar aqui?  
Finn se virou para frente pensando na resposta.  
Então Rey sentiu aquela energia passando pelos ossos dela. Sem nem olhar para trás, sabendo que Ben estaria ali, Rey ergueu o queixo e engoliu em seco.  
\- Rey... - ele disse, a voz baixa, um suspiro de alívio que fez ela respirar fundo, tentando não ceder - Você ....está bem?  
Ben sentiu através da força a mágoa dela. O que fazia ele acreditar que a essa hora ela já sabia da tentativa da Primeira Ordem em atacar Naboo. Possivelmente já havia fugido com os demais.  
\- Não graças a você. - ela respondeu, a voz o mais fria que pôde, pigarreando e baixando a cabeça para o painel da Millenium mexendo em botões para ligar e desligar coisas, sem qualquer motivo aparente.  
\- O que? - Finn perguntou, olhando intrigado para ela, que apenas fechou os olhos inspirando fundo.  
Ben, consciente de que estava no meio do corredor em direção do quarto dele, buscou manter a voz baixa enquanto tentava manter a conversa.  
\- Você está achando que tive algo com isso?  
\- Você está me dizendo que não sabia de Naboo?  
\- O que tem Naboo? - Finn olhava para ela e ao redor confuso.  
\- Você não sabia? Você não viu quando tocou em mim? - ela queria que ele respondesse que não, mas sabia que ele tinha visto.  
\- A me desculpe. - Finn ergueu a mão, tentando entender onde e quando encostara nela.  
\- Não precisa dizer nada. O seu silencio já deixa isso bem claro.  
Ben não tinha o que dizer. Ele não ia mentir que não vira Naboo na mente dela. Mas como é que iria no meio do corredor explicar para ela tudo o que fizera para impedir o ataque? Ele se sentia tão injustiçado. Novamente a primeira coisa que pensavam dele era a pior atitude. Só faltava ela voltar a chama-lo de monstro.  
Finn agora abria levemente a boca e enrugava o nariz a olhando ainda mais confuso e preocupado.  
\- Você parece estar decidida em me culpar pelo que quer que tenha acontecido.  
\- E a quem eu vou culpar pela Primeira Ordem ter atacado Naboo, se não o seu Supremo Líder?  
Ela disse fria. Finn jogou a cabeça para trás olhando para os lados, tentando entender e então arregalou os olhos olhando ao redor, procurando Ben.  
\- Ele está aqui? - ele sussurrou para ela, que só suspirou concordando com a cabeça.  
\- Você não está me acusando de atacar um planeta qualquer, mas sim de ter me aproveitado da sua ajuda para encontrar a base da Resistencia e atacar, como um covarde traidor. Preferia quando você atirava em mim ou me chamava diretamente de monstro.  
Rey sentiu a mágoa das palavras dele e olhou para trás, apenas para ver de relance ele sumir enquanto a conexão era fechada por ele. A única coisa que conseguiu ver antes dele sumir foram os olhos negros dele, duros para ela.  
Finn se mantinha paralisado, apenas os olhos se movimentavam para os lados, a respiração controlada com medo de que Kylo o notasse. Ele viu Rey olhar para trás e os olhos brilharem com a ameaça de lágrimas ali.  
Então ela curvou os lábios para baixo, segurando algo, o choro talvez. Mas ela lutou contra o sentimento e puxou o ar balançando a cabeça, se virando rápido para o painel da Falcon, ligando e desligando botões, como se disso dependesse a vida dela.  
Finn então relaxou, baixando os ombros. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, o outro tinha desaparecido. E ela parecia triste por isso. Finn entendeu que ela enfrentara ele por ter revelado a localização da Resistencia. Imaginava a dor da decepção da amiga. Rey confiava muito nas pessoas.  
Ele olhou a amiga, colocou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito dela, massageando e então se inclinou a puxando para um abraço. Rey tentou resistir, mas então o abraçou de volta, apertando os olhos e deixando um lágrima cair do olho esquerdo, fungando.  
Depois de tudo o que dissera para Finn para defender Ben, ter agora apoio dele depois de se decepcionar com o outro era ainda mais doloroso para ela.  
Finn suspirou e passou as mãos pelas costas dela, tentando conforta-la.  
Eles nem perceberam quando a porta se abriu e Poe apareceu ali, parando diante da cena.  
Surpreso, ele pigarreou chamando a atenção deles. Mas nada conseguiu, ambos ignoraram o piloto, que respirou fundo, se virou e saiu.

Kylo ficou parado no corredor por quase um minuto, o olhar preso no chão, uma contida expressão de dor. Seria estúpido da parte dele esperar que ela não duvidasse dele. Mas não podia deixar de se ressentir de ela ainda pensar assim depois da noite anterior.  
Ele então sentiu o comandante se aproximando pelo corredor, receoso. Kylo não havia ainda alcançado o próprio quarto. No meio do caminho tinha começado a pensar onde Rey estaria. Se havia fugido em outra nave, ou se ainda estava em Naboo. E se estando em Naboo, ela vira e soubera o que ele fez. Mas claramente ela não estava mais lá e nem sabia o que tinha acontecido.  
\- Supremo Líder. - o outro se aproximou de um Kylo ainda imóvel, enchendo a boca para referenciá-lo - Estamos dando continuidade a missão em Naboo. Descendo para confirmar a informação de existência de rebeldes lá. Achei prudente informar, caso vossa excelencia quisesse fazer frente na visita.  
O comandante parecia muito orgulhoso da ideia. Kylo sequer levantou o olhar para ele. Deu as costas e suspirou. Não sentia como se tivesse muita motivação para qualquer coisa naquele momento.  
Percebeu então que estava próximo ao corredor que levava, naquele andar, até o elevador para a sala do Supremo Líder. Construíram uma a réplica da antiga de Snoke, dando calafrios em Ben. Obra de Hux provavelmente. Ben mandou alterar quase tudo. Ainda assim, mesmo já sabendo que estava tudo como requerera, não tivera coragem de subir lá e comandar a Primeira Ordem do alto posto. Resfolegou. Era esse o problema ali, ele vinha evitando encarar o que ele realmente era. Como se não tivesse gostado do que se tornara. Não à toa seus comandados vinham perdendo o respeito por ele.  
\- Supremo Líder? - o outro aguardava a resposta.  
\- Me diga, comandante, já terminaram as mudanças na minha sala?  
O outro parou um tempo pensando a que ele se referia e pulou nos calcanhares ao entender.  
\- Claro, senhor. Está como pediu.  
\- Ótimo. Pode conduzir a visita a Naboo como quiser. Desde que me comunique o que encontrar imediatamente. Vou para o meu quarto, não quero ninguém me perturbando.  
E Kylo seguiu para o quarto, deixando um comandante com a boca aberta para perguntar como comunicaria ele sobre o que achasse em Naboo, se ele não queria qualquer contato?


	12. O Mestre Jedi e a Rainha de Naboo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben passa a ser testado pela força através do passado na forma do tio e Naboo.

Kylo entrou no quarto. A cada passo que dava para ali a sua fúria com Rey aumentava. E ele alimentava isso. Queria estar bravo com ela, pois isso tornaria mais fácil qualquer ato contra a Resistencia dali para frente. Ele precisava assumir quem se tornara. O Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, principal inimigo da Resistencia, destinado a trazer o equilibrio a força e não mais permitir os erros do passado, como os Jedi, que era exatamente o que ela se tornara.  
Ainda assim, quando fechara a porta atrás de si com apenas um movimento dos dedos, e olhara para a cama ainda bagunçada, um suspiro profundo, como que cavando os sentimentos da alma dele e os trazendo a borda, saiu do peito dele o fazendo baixar a cabeça.  
Então ele escutou aquela voz vindo da direção da cama, o fazendo ranger os dentes.  
\- Realmente muito curioso. - Luke estava sentado na cama agora, passeando as mãos sobre ela, observando o móvel.   
A fúria dentro de Ben finalmente encontrando um escape, se manifestando em grunhidos emitidos entre os dentes, o nariz franzindo enquanto ele estendia a mão direita na direção do tio tentando tira-lo da cama. Ele baixou a mão imediatamente respirando fundo e confuso quando percebeu o fantasma colocar as mãos no pescoço como se estivesse sendo estrangulado.   
Luke achou graça da própria piada.   
\- Eu sou um fantasma. Você não ...  
\- Eu sei o que posso ou não fazer com um fantasma. - Ben o interrompeu ainda com a respiração alterada, olhando para baixo - E eu não estava tentando estrangular você.   
Todo mundo tirava a pior conclusão dos atos dele. Algo dentro dele dizia para ele não ficar surpreso, que era absurdo, ele já deveria estar acostumado, na verdade ele mesmo deveria ser o primeiro a esperar um reconhecimento deste tipo. Ele deveria estar agindo como o monstro que era.   
\- Hmmm...o conflito vem crescendo em você. - Luke disse em um tom quase alegre - Você tem que parar de resistir, Ben, essa luz que o atrai nunca vai ir embora ou se extinguir.Mesmo que mate toda a Resistencia da galáxia, ou o seu passado, ela vem de dentro de você. Ela é o que você é, de onde você vem, e o que vai seguir com você.   
Ben inspirou fundo, os musculos da face tremendo enquanto as palavras do tio, calmas, ressonavam dentro dele, como as palavras de Snoke outrora, porém com um discurso diferente acerca da real natureza e origem dele.   
\- Assim como a escuridão. - ele disse magoado, se virando para o tio, o olhando acusador - Não é mesmo?   
Ele queria fazer o tio enfrentar a culpa dele nisso tudo, ao ataca-lo por ver escuridão dentro do sobrinho.   
\- Exato!  
Ben franziu a testa para o tio e pestanejou confuso, abrindo a boca tentando controlar a respiração agora dificil, enquanto via um Luke desaparecer com as sobrancelhas erguidas significativamente para ele.   
Ele deu um passo a frente e girou pelo quarto. O outro estava brincando com ele.   
Era a vingança do velho por tudo o que tinha feito depois do templo: deixa-lo louco. Mas então a voz do tio ressoou na mente dele "vingança não é o caminho de um Jedi".   
\- O que você quer? - ele sussurrou entre os dentes, inclinado para a frente, as veias do pescoço saltando, quase toda a pele a vista vermelha.   
\- Senhor...? Eu vim informar que já vamos descer a Naboo.   
Ben se virou para a porta e olhou, por um instante aterrorizado e então tentou se recompor. Tinha esquecido de fechar a porta por dentro e o comandante estava ali, com troopers atrás dele, o olhando confuso. Ele pigarreou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, o jogando para trás, olhando para baixo.   
-Ótimo, comandante. Prossiga.   
\- Sim.   
Kylo sentiu o nervosismo e indecisão do outro, que ainda se manteve ali parado, e ergueu o olhar perscrutador para ele.   
\- O que foi comandante? Tem algo mais?  
O outro pigarreou e com a mão direita dispensou os troopers, que se olharam e então se retiraram.   
\- Supremo Líder - o comandante deu um passo a frente entrando no quarto, em tom confidente - eu não confiaria muito nos troopers em qualquer missão neste momento, senhor. Ainda mais com Hux e Phasma acompanhando.   
Kylo apertou os olhos para o outro e então ergueu o queixo, entendendo.   
Hux devia ter se prontificado a descer na missão em Naboo, com a sua única bem treinada e confiável trooper que ele tinha, a quase indestrutível Phasma.   
A capitã tinha o respeito de todos, e assim o controle de toda a tropa, após sua sucessão de vitórias em batalhas improváveis. Ele apenas ouviu rumor, sem duvidar da veracidade, de que ela teria sido encontrada no meio dos destroços da outra Supremacia, a armadura vermelha com o calor, a deixando debilitada, mas sem maiores danos. Uma semana de tanque bacta e ela retornara.   
\- Entendo. - Kylo olhou para o chão pensando - Comandante, vá lá e mande esperarem. Eu acompanharei a missão.   
\- Sim senhor. - o outro se alegrou com a ordem e saiu.   
Kylo preferiu não se sentir confiante de ver um membro da Primeira Ordem de fato demonstrar fidelidade a ele e não aliança a Hux. Isso podia se mostrar uma armadilha a qualquer momento. Ainda assim, olhando ao redor e se recompondo, Kylo se preparou e foi em direção ao hangar, com sua capa, lightsaber e máscara.   
Ele entrou na cabine da nave de comando da Primeira Ordem, onde estavam o comandante, Hux, Phasma e o piloto, apenas o primeiro e Phasma não se movimentaram nervosos com a presença dele.   
\- Tenente? - Kylo disse se prostrando a frente, entre os bancos, Hux atrás dele retorcendo o rosto em desagrado.   
\- Supremo Líder?  
\- Já fostes à enfermaria?   
\- Como? - ele ficou confuso e então lembrando a ultima ordem que recebera respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo para responder - Não vi necess...  
\- Mas eu vi, tenente. Eu dei uma ordem. Você a descumpriu?  
\- Me deleita a sua preocupação com a minha saúde, Ren...  
\- É Supremo Líder, Hux. De hoje em diante não há mais Kylo Ren para meus comandados. É Supremo Líder. E não haverá mais perdão a insubordinações também. Qualquer que seja. Apresente-se imediatamente a enfermaria, tenente.   
Hux apertava os dentes tão forte que sentia uma dor de cabeça começando a partir da nuca, inspirou fundo, e, olhando com desprezo para o comandante e significativo para Phasma, se retirou.   
\- Você também, capitã Phasma.   
\- Senhor? - ela disse no tom afetado mas surpreso, se virando para ele.   
\- Eu preciso de você aqui.   
\- Mas quem ficará no comando dos troopers?  
Ele se virou para ela com calma.   
\- Quem mais? Eu! Você fica aqui comandando os que restam na Supremacia para defende-la, eu comando eles lá. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece capitã.   
\- Sim. Mas...  
\- Objeção? - ele perguntou em tom baixo e ameaçador.   
\- Nenhuma, senhor.   
Ela se virou e saiu. E então restaram piloto, Kylo, o comandante e lá atrás os troopers. Alguns deles aliviados de não terem mais a capitã no comando. Já não era confortável ter que obedecer a ela, mas ficar entre ela e Ren seria um inferno.   
Foi apenas quando já haviam entrado na troposfera de Naboo que Ben sentiu ela. Ele agradeceu ter colocado a máscara que impediu que os outros notassem as emoções que Ben experimentou.   
A nave alcançou o ponto de descida próximo ao castelo. E parecia que já estavam sendo esperados, pois havia um círculo de soldados de Naboo, até Gungans, com as armas direcionadas para a nave enquanto ela descia.   
Ben sentiu a tensão do comandante ao seu lado.   
\- Calma comandante. - Kylo disse quando a nave finalmente pousou - Fique aqui. Eu vou me apresentar a rainha. Me dê algum tempo e então mande os troopers para fora, e chame reforços. Mas só abra fogo se eu ordenar ou se eu não responder a algum chamado.   
Após orientar seu comandante, que apenas acenou para tudo o que ele dizia, Kylo se virou indo até a saída da nave, passando pelos troopers, curiosos.   
Descendo a rampa, Kylo manteve seu curso a passos macios e confiantes, mesmo ouvindo blasters sendo ligados e apontados para ele. Ele foi diretamente para as duas únicas pessoas que não estavam armadas ali, e se diferenciavam pela roupa elegante.   
\- Supremo Líder, eu presumo?   
Disse a senhora, com uma grande coroa de plumas vermelhas saindo de um coque da cabeça, o rosto todo pintado de branco com algum delineado em tinta preta, tornando dificil reconhecer a real face dela, sendo, porém, pela baixa estatura de quase um metro e sessenta, e a voz, fácil presumir que devia contar com pouco mais de cinquenta anos. A roupa era toda vermelha, e cheia de adornos do mesmo tom, um vestido de saia rodada larga que ia até o chão, tomando uma circunferência de um metro ao redor dela.   
\- Rainha Narli? - Kylo se dirigiu a ela, inclinando-se e colocando a mão direita no peito, como a mãe lhe ensinara a reverenciar realezas.   
Quando se ergueu ele percebeu que conseguiu o que queria, o olhar de aprovação da mulher, e do alto comandante ao lado dela, que vestia sua farda de eventos, de um tom roxo claro, com todas as insígnias percebidas em seu peito, e ombreiras de quase o dobro de largura dos próprios ombros.   
\- Não. Apenas uma das conselheiras. Ela o aguarda no castelo, senhor. Só o senhor.   
A mulher falou em tom baixo mas firme.   
Kylo sorria por baixo da máscara, agradecendo a interferencia do comandante, sem a qual Hux é quem estaria ali fazendo alguma bagunça diplomática.   
\- Como quiserem. Se não se importarem, minha nave restará aqui ao meu aguardo, no caso de algum...imprevisto.   
Ele disse não resistindo em proferir em tom ameaçador, recebendo um movimento nervoso do alto comandante.   
\- Sem problemas. A rainha não planejou imprevistos para o senhor.   
A conselheira falou e se virou, o deixando para trás, seguida pelo alto comandante e então por Kylo, que respirou fundo guardando a resposta à ultima frase dela.   
Ele tentou seguir o mais ereto e calmo possível, mas a cada passo a presença dela se intensificava e a conexão ia se estabelecendo, fazendo ele baixar os ombros, mais tenso a cada passo que dava.   
Quando finalmente entrou no salão do trono no castelo, ele sentiu através da força os sentimentos dela. As pálpebras tremeram enquanto ele tentava controlar a ameaça de lágrimas. Ele podia sentir da mãe dele, ali naquele salão, irradiando tocante felicidade e alívio em vê-lo. Nenhuma dor. Nenhum ódio. Como quando ele atacara a frota da Resistencia e viu ela preocupada com ele, ao invés de irada e magoada.   
Olhou em volta, procurando em todos os cantos ela, sem encontrar a sua figura, enquanto seguia calmamente até em frente ao trono, há uns dois metros da escada de cinco degraus que levava ao altar onde estava sentada a rainha em seu vestido prateado rodado e cheio de adornos espelhados, com mangas largas e compridas, escondendo as mãos, que estavam sobre seu abdômen, fechadas. A mulher era quase um globo de prata irradiando luz e cegando quase todos ali quando os raios de sol que entravam pelos vitrais, com desenhos de antigas e grandes rainhas, refletiam no vestido dela. O salão era grande, com colunas enormes a sustentar um teto alto, todo em rosa salmão, um piso de cor purpura lustroso, tendo no lado oposto à grande porta, o altar onde ficava a rainha e suas criadas, vestidas quase todas em vestidos de tom vermelho degradê com laranja, e conselheiros nas suas roupas elegantes.  
Kylo observou que alguns membros da guarda real, e os dois que o atenderam, estavam ajoelhados diante da escada e com o rosto virado para trás, olhando para ele de modo julgador. Ele então acordou dos seus pensamentos e parou de procurar sua mãe, imitando os outros e se ajoelhando diante da rainha. Quem agora ele observou melhor. Ela tinha o cabelo repartido em dois grandes coques que cobriam da altura da mandibula até o top da cabeça, quase se encontrando ali, deixando um espaço de centímetros preenchido por uma pequena tiara com pedras transparentes e cintilantes, e pérolas, de onde corriam correntes ornadas com essas mesmas pedras transparentes, formando uma grande franja sobre o rosto da rainha, tampando seus olhos, permitindo que ela visse ao seu redor, mas não conseguissem ver aquela parte do seu rosto. O parte do rosto que era visível, a exemplo de todas as conselheiras, era totalmente pintado de branco. Sobre o lábio superior dois pontos de vermelho e um risco em preto que partia do lábio inferior até se perder na gola do vestido pelo pescoço adentro.  
O olhar dele parou por um instante na franja de correntes e pedrinhas e então ele gelou.   
A rainha de Naboo era a própria Princesa Leia Organa de Alderan em pessoa, o fitando através do adorno de pedras cintilantes, um sorriso surgindo nos seus lábios quando sentiu o reconhecimento dele e a emoção do encontro.


	13. A Princesa e a missão de Han.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tem encontro que faz ele determinar seus próximos passos e começar a entender o próprio caminho.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde a ultima vez em que ela vira o rosto do filho? Ele ainda era tão novo! Teria mudado muito? Leia sofreu por tanto tempo com a ideia de perder ele, e agora tinha ele ali, de volta. A guerra a preparara para tantas emoções, todas de perda. A emoção de um retorno era sempre algo que a pegava desarmada. Como quando conseguiu resgatar Han, mesmo que por uns instantes, da carbonita na prisão de Jabba, ou quando salvou a galáxia do Império. Agora ela tinha seu filho ali.  
O problema é que ainda não era ele completamente. Ela sentia o conflito nele, e a vergonha. Ben estava lutando contra os sentimentos, e rodeado de medo. Para piorar, aquela maldita máscara não só escondia seu rosto, como trazia uma macabra lembrança dos tempos do Império, quando seu pai ajudava a governar a galáxia. Agora seu filho era aquele que a dominava com a Primeira Ordem.   
Quase inconsciente, vendo todas as cabeças baixadas para ela, até de seu filho, Leia soltou um suspiro de desalento.  
A rainha Nalir, ao seu lado, uma jovem de não mais que 26 anos, disfarçada de uma de suas criadas, ergueu o olhar para ela e então mirou Kylo.  
\- Deve-se estar transparente como a água quando se está em Naboo. Honre a rainha mostrando a sua real face, Líder Supremo da Primeira Ordem.  
A rainha disfarçada se erguera e, a frente do trono, tampando a visão de Leia, exigiu que Ben se revelasse.  
Todos voltaram a olhar para Ben, que pigarreou, mostrando pela primeira vez o seu nervosismo. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, não por respeito, mas porque não sentia que conseguia encarar a própria mãe. Tantos anos nutrindo a mágoa por tê-lo abandonado com Luke, como se ele fosse um fardo, e agora sequer conseguia sustentar o olhar dela.   
Como sempre, nunca conseguia ficar bravo próximo dela. Bastava um olhar da mãe, ou mesmo os braços dela o envolvendo pelos ombros, ou peito, que Ben simplesmente sentia toda a raiva se esvair.  
\- A rainha demanda respeito, Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem. - o alto comandante disse para Ben, ainda ajoelhado, a cabeça se virando para o Solo.  
\- Como quiser, rainha. - ele disse relutante.  
Ben colocou as mãos nas laterais da máscara e ouviu o estalido das engrenagens do equipamento se abrindo e permitindo que o retirasse. Ele pousou a máscara ao lado do pé direito, e manteve os olhos baixos.  
Leia observou cada movimento dele, assim que a rainha voltou a se sentar próxima a ela. Sentiu como se uma lâmina fria transpassasse o coração quando notou o rosto suado do filho marcado com uma cicatriz que nascia no topo do nariz e descia pelo lado direito até o pescoço. A Princesa de Alderan se ergueu com dificuldade e se virou para a Rainha de Naboo, acenando para ela. A rainha entendeu a mensagem, e mesmo não achando boa ideia, se virou para as criadas as mandando se retirar.  
\- A rainha irá falar a sós com o enviado da Primeira Ordem. - declarou a falsa criada, fazendo as cabeças se erguerem para ela, com a testa franzida, exceto Ben, que estava resignado com o destino dele - Isso é uma ordem da rainha.  
Todos ali sabiam que era. Todos ali eram íntimos da rotina da rainha e suas táticas, e sabiam quem era a real rainha, mas não tinham qualquer ideia de quem seria a falsa. E muito menos adivinhavam que o Líder Supremo da Primeira Ordem soubesse. Temiam que ele tentasse algo contra a falsa rainha. De um jeito ou de outro, para estar no trono, mesmo que se passando pela rainha, devia se tratar de uma filha de Naboo, e precisava ser protegida. A rainha verdadeira então tomou a frente e se encaminhou para a grande porta, seguida pelas criadas, quando estava quase na saída e notou que ninguém se movia, ela olhou para trás com olhos furiosos que encontraram os do alto comandante, que então se ergueu e a seguiu, encorajando os outros a imita-lo.  
Ben apertava os lábios e mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, ouvindo os passos de todos saindo e fechando a porta, deixando apenas os dois ali. As pálpebras tremiam enquanto tentava dominar as emoções, sentindo ali, agora, unicamente a presença da mãe, em pé, no topo da escada, olhando ternamente para ele.

Rey olhava para a escuridão a frente dela, percebendo o movimento da água dançando sobre as bolhas que formavam a estrutura de metal e vidro, os protegendo de ficarem imersos. Por um instante, depois de Finn ter consolado ela e então saído para ver como Rose estava, ela finalmente se sentiu em paz. A sensação de estar envolta em toda aquela água depois de anos envolta em areia trouxe uma sensação diferente dentro dela: o de saborear a ironia.   
Então ela sentiu aquela sensação familiar. Mas não era a conexão se restabelecendo através da força a anos-luz de distancia, era uma conexão vinda da proximidade de Ben. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou, tentando alcançar dentro da força a reposta. Ela sentia, Ben estava em Naboo, cercado de dor, dúvida e... Rey abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquela ideia. Pensar nele só piorava as coisas. Ela tinha que entender que dali para frente, quanto mais afastada estivesse dele, e quanto menos pensasse, mais fácil seria para ela cumprir com a sua missão com a força.   
Se erguendo, ela saiu da cabine e foi até a tripulação, reunida e falante, apesar de tudo que podia estar acontecendo lá em cima.   
Rey se aproximou de um dos padawans, tinha apenas treze anos de idade, um Togruta muito tímido mas poderoso com truques da mente. Os pais haviam sido mortos pela Primeira Ordem em um ataque ao planeta onde morava com a familia, há várias rotações. O jovem esclareceu que eles não tinham qualquer novidade da superfície pois não podiam arriscar serem rastreados, mas que assim que estivesse tudo em ordem Naboo entraria em contato.   
Suspirando, Rey agradeceu a informação e o liberou para meditar. Olhando ao redor, ela notou que Rose não estava ali.   
Do outro lado de onde ela estava, Rey viu Poe conversava distraído com Finn, ora olhando para o amigo, ora para Rey e ora para a saída da nave. Intrigada, Rey foi na direção da porta, e percebeu que estava aberta.   
Do alto da rampa ela viu um pequena luz lá fora, erguida no alto por Rose, que olhava para cima. Rey se aproximou de vagar, ainda cautelosa com a amiga.  
\- É lindo não? - Rey disse assim que chegou do lado dela, olhando para a imensa escuridão acima delas.   
Rose se sobressaltou e então olhou intrigada para ela, a expressão nada amigável.   
\- O que?  
\- A... a imensidão do mar. Dá um tranquilidade.   
\- Não para mim. É como se estivéssemos sido enterrados vivos, condenados por algo que não fizemos. - Rose disse amarga, baixando então a cabeça e a luz - Desculpe, Rey. - ela disse depois de um tempo percebendo que a outra se manteve calada - Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, você não escolheu essa conexão, mas eu já perdi tanto por causa da Primeira Ordem, a ideia de perder mais ...   
Rey abaixou a cabeça também. Ela podia não ter escolhido ter a conexão, mas a manteve por que quis.   
\- Não, Rose, você tem razão. Você e Finn. No final das contas eu tentei algo além da minha capacidade, mudar o caminho que outra pessoa escolheu para si mesma.   
\- Não, Rey, você só está tentando mostrar que há mais caminhos. Mas se ele não quer seguir eles...você continuar insistindo...  
\- É burrice, não é?   
\- Ou pode ser outra coisa. - Rose inspirou fundo, tentando fazer o silencio dizer o que ela e Finn não tinham coragem de falar para a amiga.   
\- Sim. - Rey concordou abaixando a cabeça, fazendo Rose se virar para ela com os olhos arregalados esperando ela assumir o sentimento pelo Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem   
\- É teimosia.   
Rose franziu a testa e abriu a boca levemente com o nariz enrugado diante da resposta da Jedi.   
\- De um certo modo... - Rose então concordou respirando fundo e olhando para frente - Eu vou entrar. Você vem?  
\- Não. Vou ficar mais um pouco.  
Rose se virou e parou um instante, percebendo que Poe as observava do alto da rampa. Ela começou a subir a rampa e olhou de Rey para ele.   
\- Dia difícil. - Rose disse quando chegou próxima ao segundo em comando da Resistencia.   
\- Sim. - ele respirou fundo - Mas revelador. - Poe completou olhando para Rey e apertando os olhos.

Ben lutava internamente com as emoções, não sabendo o que dizer, como agir. Fechou os olhos e então perguntou o que mais o afligia.   
\- Você está bem?   
Leia suspirou feliz.   
\- Graças a você.   
Ele deixou a resposta ecoar nele. Lembrando que Rey dera uma resposta literalmente oposta a da mãe, mais cedo, quando presumira que ele havia agido de modo a machucar todos. Mas a sua mãe não pensava assim. Ela viu primeiro ele e não o monstro.  
\- Os relatos de que a nave da Primeira Ordem que se preparava para atacar Naboo foi destruída por uma chuva de asteroides, deixou mais de um cidadão de Naboo surpreso...e orgulhoso. - ele pôde sentir a mãe se aprumar orgulhosa ao contar aquilo - Naboo há muito tem o compromisso de não permitir a galáxia novamente cair na escuridão que o Império uma vez trouxe. É um planeta que tem seus conflitos. Eles deram à galáxia uma das senadoras mais amadas e respeitadas, mãe de um dos heróis que derrubou o Império. Mas também deram e apoiaram aquele que seria o responsável pelo mesmo Império. – ela suspirou – O planeta sente que tem uma dívida com a galáxia. E está disposto a responder com sangue para não permitir que erros do passado se repitam.   
Ele ouvia a mãe com atenção, sabendo que ela o alertava ali que Naboo nunca se aliaria a Primeira Ordem, se ela se mostrasse uma sombra como fora o Império.  
\- Este vestido pesa quase um wookie adulto. Você não vai me fazer ir até aí arrastando ele, vai? – Leia perguntou no seu tom terno mas incisivo.   
Ben resfolegou. Ele estava tentando evitar erguer o olhar.   
\- Muito bem.   
Ela disse se preparando para erguer a saia e descer, fazendo Ben se erguer rapidamente, o queixo erguido mas o olhar ainda baixo. Ela sorriu para ele.   
\- Você não precisa ter medo de mim, filho. Vem aqui.   
\- Eu não estou com medo.   
Ele disse entre os dentes, erguendo o olhar para ela com o máximo de ira que conseguia, e piscando o olho quando a encarou, a respiração difícil, o rosto vermelho. Mesmo com os olhos ainda tampados pela franja de correntes, ele pôde sentir o olhar dela diretamente nos olhos dele.   
\- Então por que não se aproxima? – ela disse olhando para trás, procurando o trono e então se sentando ali, estendendo a mão direita para ele, o chamando.   
Ben a olhou de canto de olho, inseguro. Respirando fundo, ele pigarreou e ensaiou ir até ela. Viu a mãe erguer as mãos e retirar a tiara, revelando de vez os vivos e penetrantes olhos cor de chocolate.   
\- Minha mãe me ensinou a ter compostura diante de realezas. Não seria adequado me aproximar, majestade.   
Ela recebeu a resposta com um sorriso crescendo no canto dos lábios.   
\- Você também é da realeza, filho de Alderan. Não há qualquer indecoro em se aproximar.   
\- Tenho certeza que...  
\- Ben!   
Leia o interrompeu, fazendo ele prender a respiração por um instante e ceder ao pedido dela, subindo as escadas devagar, observando cada passo, até restar a dois dela, a fazendo erguer a cabeça para olha-lo nos olhos. Ela então ergueu as duas mãos para cima e sorriu. Ben sentiu as pálpebras tremendo, enquanto puxava o ar pela boca entendendo o que o gesto significava. Lentamente Ben Solo se inclinou, permitindo que a mãe envolvesse seu rosto entre as mãos, soltando um suspiro de emoção. Os polegares acariciando as bochechas dele, os olhos marejados fixos no rosto dela, percebendo a emoção da mãe.   
\- Ele fez. Han cumpriu a ultima missão que dei a ele. Te trouxe de volta.   
Ben fechou os olhos e fungou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e se erguendo. Ela também se pôs de pé, agora o encarando firme, fazendo ele encontrar seu rosto próximo do peito dele quando voltou a abrir os olhos.   
Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, dividindo aquele momento de luto.  
Ela então o abraçou, esperando alguns segundos até que Ben cedesse e colocasse os braços também envolta dela, baixando a cabeça até pousar a testa no topo da cabeça da mãe, que deitara o lado esquerdo no peito dele e fechara os olhos.   
\- Não importa como, filho, mas ele fez você voltar para a casa, para mim.   
\- Não. Eu não voltei. – ele dizia, a dor nas palavras para a mãe enquanto confessava o crime – Eu matei ele, mãe. Eu matei ...meu pai.   
Leia deixou uma lágrima cair. Sentia a dor dela, da perda de Han e a do filho do ato cruel que confessava.  
\- Seu pai morreu no dia em que Snoke roubou você de nós, Ben. O real assassino de Han é ele. Han sabia que não seria fácil te convencer e trazer de volta, te tirar das garras de   
Snoke. Ele fez o que sabia ser necessário para te salvar.   
Ben ergueu o queixo, fungando, negando com a cabeça as palavras dela.   
\- Ele foi um tolo.   
\- Foi? – Leia ergueu a cabeça e o fitou, as sobrancelhas se erguendo e o olhando significativamente – Snoke está morto, não está? E você está aqui, não?  
Ele abriu os olhos e a olhou confuso, absorvendo as palavras dela.   
\- Ben – ela começou em tom terno, as mãos pousando no peito dele – o que você fez ...foi horrível... mas é algo que vai estar com você – ela ergueu a mão esquerda para a cicatriz no lado direito do rosto dele – para o resto da vida. E essa é a maior prova de que seu pai não morreu em vão. Han sabia – ela suspirou e baixou a cabeça – que não seria fácil. E ele estava decidido a fazer de tudo para conseguir te salvar das garras de Snoke. Ele nunca – Leia deu um passo para trás e se sentou – se perdoaria se no final de tudo você fosse morto por nossa causa. Por não termos te protegido daquele monstro.   
Ben prendeu a respiração a menção da palavra monstro.   
\- Pensei que vocês achavam que eu era o monstro. – ele disse então magoado, a voz embargada.   
Leia suspirou, e fechou os olhos. Ainda debilitada, mas com a mesma força de espirito que a permitiu guiar uma galáxia por décadas.   
\- Eu errei, confesso. Seu pai mais errou que acertou a vida inteira. Luke errou, quando pensamos que ele seria o único a nunca errar. E você foi e seguiu o caminho que trilhamos e cometeu seus próprios erros. Todos guiados pelo medo. Nenhum de nós – ela ergueu o olhar para ele – é mais ou menos monstro que o outro. Apenas fomos cegados pelo medo de perder aquilo que amamos. Ben, por muito tempo tudo o que fazíamos era guiado pelo nosso compromisso com a galáxia. Mas quando você nasceu, a galáxia passou a ter outro sentido para nós. Ela tinha que ser um lugar diferente do que aquele em que crescemos. Não queríamos para você o mesmo destino que nós tivemos. Seu pai não queria você pilotando por aí correndo riscos. Eu não queria você a frente de um senado de pessoas que se importam mais com o poder do que com o bem dos outros, e seu tio Luke...bom ele tinha medo, assim como eu e seu pai, do que o caminho da força poderia proporcionar para você. – ela suspirou, lembrando dos dois já falecidos – Vem querido. – ela ergueu as mãos para ele novamente, o fazendo se inclinar e então sentar no chão aos pés dela, deixando ela segurar o seu rosto entre as mãos, perto do cintilante colo dela – Os erros servem para isso, nos ensinar. De nada adianta ficar repetindo eles, sempre serão erros. E nem mesmo apenas esquecer, pois vamos acabar repetindo. Temos que aprender. E o que você aprendeu com o seu erro?   
Ben ergueu o olhar triste para ela, lembrando do erro dele, do dia em que matou o pai achando que isso o tornaria mais forte, que isso o faria enfim poderoso diante de Snoke, e acabaria com a dor dele, o permitindo se desligar do passado. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, e no final de tudo ele sabia que não era esse o caminho. Snoke não o estava guiando para ser mais forte, o estava usando, como seu pai falou. No final, o pai mostrou que estava certo e permitiu que quando o momento chegasse, ele tivesse força para eliminar o real inimigo. Essa era a verdade. Mas Ben ainda não estava preparado para se perdoar, e nem encarar a realidade de que tudo o que fizera até ali fora um erro. Se apegava agora a ideia de que era um monstro.  
\- Eu não errei. Eu me tornei mais forte que todos. E agora posso consertar os erros da galáxia.   
Leia apertou os olhos para ele.   
\- Claro que pode. Já a Primeira Ordem...Eu tenho acompanhado o que você tem feito, filho. A rainha de Naboo não aceitaria a sua presença aqui se não tivesse ouvido falar coisas boas de você. Ao menos boas em comparação as coisas terríveis que poderia estar fazendo. Mas isso não terá qualquer sentido se você não encarar a realidade. Você errou, e vai ter que consertar os seus erros. A galáxia sempre vai ter erros para serem consertados e não cabe unicamente a você essa tarefa. Demorou para eu entender que não caberia unicamente a mim. Concentre-se nos seus erros para consertar.   
\- Por que isso? – ele perguntou buscando nos olhos dela alguma resposta, tentando sentir as emoções dela – Por que depois de tudo o que eu fiz você ainda tenta...eu sou o que sou. O que sempre fui. Não tente me mudar.   
\- Sim, Ben, você é que é, assim como seu pai sempre foi o que ele era, mas nunca o que ele queria que os outros vissem que ele era. Um herói.   
\- Eu não sou um herói.   
\- E muito menos um monstro. Então, quem você é? – ela perguntou apertando os olhos para ele, segurando-o pelo rosto.   
Ben franziu a testa, baixando o olhar e estalando os lábios.   
\- O Líder Supremo da Primeira Ordem.   
\- De todos os meus defeitos, você tinha que puxar justo a teimosia e a mania de retrucar tudo?  
\- Você tem que se decidir, ou eu me pareço muito com você, ou muito com ...Han.   
\- Com os dois. E ainda tem o péssimo hábito do Luke de não me escutar.   
Ela suspirou, se erguendo no trono, o olhando com o queixo erguido, as mãos ainda acariciando o seu queixo.   
\- Está dispensado Supremo Líder. – ela disse com a voz firme.   
Ben piscou várias vezes tentando entender o que ela queria dizer. Ele achou que ela o prenderia ali até convence-lo a se juntar a ela contra a Primeira Ordem.   
\- Isso mesmo, Ben Solo, eu estou te liberando para continuar com a sua sucessão de erros até percebe-los e parar. Era o que o seu pai faria. No ultimo minuto vai perceber que está fazendo besteira e voltar e ajudar a salvar o dia. Eu só espero ainda estar aqui para ver você de volta, filho.   
Suspirando, Ben torceu os lábios contrariado com mais aquela comparação entre ele e o pai, mascarando um pouco de orgulho disso, e se ergueu. Ficou ali uns instantes, o olhar baixo pensando no fato de ter de se despedir dela de novo.  
\- Você não vai pedir para eu me juntar a você na Primeira Ordem, vai? – ela perguntou baixando o queixo e o olhando de rabo de olho.  
Ben deixou um sorriso no canto esquerdo dos lábios crescer.   
\- Por que eu iria? Você é teimosa, lembra?  
Leia se ergueu, levantando o queixo orgulhosa.   
\- Lembro.   
Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Estendeu então as mãos e pegou as dela entre as suas.   
\- Você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou genuinamente preocupado com ela, lembrando do que ela disse, de não estar mais ali quando ele voltasse.   
\- Vou...graças a você.   
\- Eu não posso garantir nada quanto a Primeira Ordem.   
\- O Supremo Líder não consegue controlar a Primeira Ordem?   
Ele respondeu apenas com um apertar de olhos. Não havia surpresa na resposta dela, só sarcasmo.  
\- Você conseguia controlar a República, senadora?   
\- Olha aí de novo, me retrucando. – ela riu baixinho o pegando pelos braços, o levando, desajeitada por causa do vestido, a descer a escada – Não se preocupe comigo, desde que a organização não declare guerra a Naboo, estarei bem. A nossa descendência, como eu já disse, é muito bem quista aqui. E como meu filho, assim também vão te tratar, desde que não se apresente como uma ameaça. Mas não vão jurar fidelidade a organização nenhuma.   
Ela o parou no final da escada, o fazendo encarar ela.   
\- Não preciso da fidelidade à Primeira Ordem. Porém...  
\- Porém....?  
\- Eu tenho que fazer uma missão pelo planeta para verificar se há alguma célula da Resistencia aqui.   
\- E o que você encontrou até agora?   
Ele sorriu para o jeito dissimulado da mãe.   
\- Uma bela rainha, atenciosa e cooperativa.   
Ben puxou a mão direita da mãe e beijou, dando então uma piscadela com o olho direito.   
\- Muito bem. E é só que vai encontrar em sua missão. Não há nada a ser encontrado sobre Naboo.   
Ele entendeu a dica da mãe. Era preciso manter a busca na superfície. Ele suspirou. Isso significava que Rey ainda poderia estar ali, escondida nos mares do planeta.   
\- Não se preocupe, filho, ela está bem.   
Pestanejando, Ben ergueu o queixo e olhou a curta distancia, fungando.   
\- Não sei...   
Ele torceu os lábios não conseguindo dizer a mentira completa. Obviamente a mãe sabia muito mais do que ele podia imaginar. Afinal, pelo que ela dissera antes sobre Snoke, claramente Leia Organa já sabia o que acontecera no salão do trono dele.  
Ela voltou a puxar ele para caminhar até a porta.   
\- E você, como terei certeza que estará bem?  
\- Vou ficar aqui, entre as criadas da rainha. Ela disse que a sua segurança deve ser feita por alguém que ela confie, e ela confia em mim. Alderan é sempre muito bem recebido em Naboo. Logo, é bom que você saiba que as portas estarão sempre abertas para você. Só para você.   
Novamente ele entendeu que a mãe afastava a ideia da Primeira Ordem ter qualquer ligação com o planeta.   
\- Que seja. Assim que a terminarmos as buscas, nos retiraremos. – já estavam próximos da porta – Mas tenha cuidado. Não é fácil fazer chover asteroides sem pagar caro por isso. Se da próxima vez eles tiverem provas de que há rebeldes aqui, não poderei fazer nada.   
\- E de onde eles tiraram tamanha ideia dessa vez?   
Ele a olhou tentando ver se também ela pensava que ele tinha trazido a Primeira Ordem ali. Mas Leia perguntava com genuina curiosidade.   
\- Não sei, quando vi já estavam aqui. Devem ter feito a conexão com você... ou comigo. Sabiam que eu não apoiaria um ataque a Naboo.   
Ben percebeu tarde demais que falara muito. Olhou para a mãe e vira o olhar preocupado dela.   
\- Eu sabia ... - ela olhou para baixo engolindo em seco - você está correndo perigo lá.   
\- Eu tenho o controle de tudo, rainha. - ele disse num tom que queria que parecesse seguro e reconfortante, mas recebeu um olhar desconfiado.   
\- É bom que tenha mesmo!


	14. Ciúmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após a noticia de que a Rainha de Naboo conseguiu negociar a retirada das tropas da Primeira Ordem do planeta, a tripulação da Resistencia volta à superficie e Poe confronta Rey. Enquanto isso, Ben tira lições dos encontros com os gêmeos.

\- Tudo em ordem, Supremo Líder. A ultima unidade de speeders voltou do quadrante 10. Toda a parte que não está coberta de água foi scaneada e verificada. Nenhum sinal da Resintencia. Apenas os cidadãos de Naboo.  
\- E as naves que deixaram o planeta quando nos aproximávamos? - Ben perguntou ao comandante, que se mostrou feliz em mostrar que se adiantara ao Supremo Líder e já averiguara aquela informação.  
\- Todos registrados como visitantes. Nenhum dos registros aponta como sendo de algum membro rebelde.  
\- Ótimo comandante. - Ben disse satisfeito com o resultado ineficiente das unidades de troopers de Hux, com uma pontada de remorso por saber que isso significava permitir que a Resistencia escapasse, mas na próxima vez ele não deixaria isso acontecer...de novo - Prepare tudo para a nossa partida. Vou comunicar o alto comandante.  
Ben desceu a rampa da nave e se dirigiu, sem a máscara, até a ponta do circulo, ainda preparado ao redor da nave da Primeira Ordem para o caso de qualquer ataque, onde estava o alto comandante.  
\- Obrigado pela cooperação, comandante. Estamos nos retirando.  
\- Não encontraram nada? - o outro perguntou com um entusiasmado que o denunciava, fazendo Ben apertar os olhos para ele.  
\- Não. Agradeça à rainha pela hospitalidade, e minhas sinceras desculpas pelo transtorno.  
\- Acho que você pode agradecer pessoalmente, Líder da Primeira Ordem.  
\- É Supre... - Ben ia corrigindo ele entre os dentes, mas o homem já tinha se virado em direção ao castelo, sendo imitado por Ben que então viu a sua mãe se aproximando com as criadas.  
A Rainha de Naboo mantinha as criadas sempre próximas. Era uma ótima tática, assim nunca estava a mercê de um ataque de um inimigo. E essas eram de total confiança. Como os guardas de Snoke, só que provavelmente mais eficientes que aqueles. Chama-las de criadas era até um equivoco dele, uma vez que elas claramente se mostravam ser os braços da rainha, agindo por ela e para ela.  
A mãe dele vinha demoradamente. O vestido pesava e ela já não tinha a mesma força de outrora. Ele então decidira ir até ela. Todas pararam quando ele se aproximou, os membros da guarda real se movimentando ao redor com precaução.  
\- Rainha. - ele disse se inclinando, ignorando os olhares desconfiados - Eu agradeço a hospitalidade. E peço desculpas por qualquer transtorno.  
Ben disse ainda inclinado, a mão direita no peito, mostrando à mãe que não esquecera o que ela lhe ensinou. A rainha de Naboo ao lado, medindo os dois.  
Leia, com os olhos cobertos por aquela franja cintilante, o observava orgulhosa, um sorriso sem dentes crescendo no rosto.  
\- Muito bem. - ela ergueu a mão indicando a ele que beijasse - Espero que na próxima vez, a sua visita seja com outros propósitos.  
Todos ao redor se entreolharam, enquanto Ben beijava a mão da mãe.  
\- E eu espero a encontrar bem.  
Agora o sorriso dela se mostrou com rodos os dentes. Ele piscou com os dois olhos para ela, se virou para os outros, cumprimentando, e se se retirou, jogando a capa para trás.  
\- Supremo Líder? - ela o chamou assim que ele deu o terceiro passo - Acho que isso lhe pertence.  
Ben se virou e viu na mão da rainha disfarçada de criada, a sua máscara. Ele ergueu o queixo, inspirando fundo. Esquecera totalmente a máscara.  
Voltando, torcendo os lábios e os estalando, Ben pegou a máscara da mão da rainha verdadeira e agradeceu com um aceno, escutando a mãe ainda sussurrar para ele.  
\- Tome cuidado.  
Ben queria abraçar ela, mas sabia que já havia passado e muito da simples cordialidade ali, e não podia denunciar a mãe. Não sabia se todos ali estavam alertados da real ligação dos dois, ou da identidade dela.  
"Eu tomarei." Ele disse com o olhar e deu as costas a todos.  
Sentia a preocupação e dor dela ao vê-lo partir. Dessa vez por sua própria vontade. E dessa vez, o que quer que acontecesse com ele, não poderia dizer que fora por qualquer falta da mãe. Ela tentara mante-lo com ela. Agora ele teria que assumir a responsabilidade sozinho pelos seus atos.  
Ben entrou na nave e deu a ordem de partida. Ela se ergueu e girou, permitindo que ele visse toda a comitiva da rainha lá embaixo, os observando. A Rainha de Naboo rodeada de seus braços. Ele levou essa imagem junto com ele até desembarcar na Supremacia.  
Ficou surpreso de não ter Hux o aguardando. De certo alguém já o havia informado de tudo o que acontecera lá.  
Orientando o comandante a retirar as tropas daquele sistema, Ben se dirigiu ao quarto.  
Cautelosamente entrou ali, observando ao seu redor se não havia mais ninguém. E com mais ninguém ele pensava em Luke. Mas não, estava sozinho, de novo.  
Ele foi até a cama e se sentou, pousando ao seu lado a máscara, se inclinando para a frente e tampando o rosto com as mãos, inspirando fundo. Havia muita informação na cabeça dele. Toda a conversa com a mãe, o afastamento de Rey, as claras intenções e influencia de Hux nos seus comandados e...  
\- Definitivamente curioso. - disse Luke, agora aparecendo próximo ao cômodo que ficava do lado oposto da cama, no quarto, com seus pertences. Curiosamente não enfurecendo Ben - Imagino que tenha um conjunto de datilografia em algum lugar aqui dentro.  
Ben se ergueu e olhou para o cômodo, e então para o tio.  
\- Você não vai parar de aparecer até eu perguntar "o que é tão curioso?" Não é?  
\- O seu quarto. - Luke respondeu animado que finalmente o sobrinho entendeu, se inclinando para a frente e erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
\- O meu quarto? - Ben perguntou cerrando os dentes e erguendo o queixo.  
\- Sim! Olha essa cama! - Luke apontou para a cama, fazendo Ben se virar para ela - E esse cômodo! - ele apontou para aquele onde estava próximo - Como você organiza suas coisas todas concentradas aqui, e ...- Luke abriu os braços para todas as direções do quarto - com todo esse espaço.  
Ele fungou. Temia saber onde o tio estava indo com tudo aquilo. Dessa vez não a fúria, mas a dor daquela noite ia tomando conta do peito dele.  
\- Não sei o que ...  
Ben parou o que dizia, percebendo o tio cruzar as mãos para a frente, meneando a cabeça para o lado direito e apertando os olhos para ele. Daquele jeito irritante dele de dizer que não tinha paciência para as desculpas dele.  
\- O seu lightsaber, Ben. Posso ver?  
\- Não! - ele respondeu erguendo o queixo e olhando a uma curta distancia, evitando o olhar do tio.  
\- Tudo bem, não preciso, eu sei o que vou encontrar. Assim como tudo aqui, - ele então se sentou na cama, gemendo como se fizesse isso com esforço, fazendo Ben apertar os olhos para ele - uma versão em preto do que você é realmente, Ben. Mesmo com todo esse espaço, você usa uma cama do tamanho da que tinha no templo, e coloca as suas coisas na mesma posição de lá também. Imagino que sua nave se pareça em alguns pontos com a Millenium Falcon. Só que na cor preta.  
Ben fechou os olhos a menção da nave, e depois os abriu olhando diretamente para o tio que o encarava.  
\- Rey estava certa. - Ben se sobressaltou o mirando intrigado à menção dela - Você nunca tomou essa decisão. Nunca decidiu esse caminho. Sempre foi Ben Solo aí dentro. Por isso não consegue abraçar a escuridão - Luke, fazendo Ben arregalar os olhos ao notar que ele podia interagir com coisas físicas, puxou o lençol mostrando o forro do colchão da cama, branco - só se forrou dela.  
\- Quando a Rey disse isso?  
\- De tudo o que eu te disse, essa foi a única parte que você guardou? - Luke disse contrariado - Naquela noite, antes de ir à sua procura. Eu não deveria estar surpreso com ela se virando contra mim e oferecendo a fidelidade dela a você. No templo quase todos os meus estudantes te adoravam. Brigavam para ter aulas com você, lembra? As suas manobras com o lightsaber...Tanta precisão, audácia...fúria. - Luke se levantou e bateu no ombro do sobrinho, que franziu a testa assustado ao sentir o toque - Você tem o charme do seu pai.  
Luke passou por Ben indo na direção da porta do quarto, enquanto aquele cerrava os dentes diante de mais uma comparação com Han naquele dia.  
\- As coisas se complicaram, não? Estão confusas... nada mais é tão branco e preto como antes. - Luke disse se virando para ele, os braços agora jogados para trás – O conflito em você é cada vez mais claro, e todos ao redor parecem perceber. – Luke suspirou – Você tem muita força mas não sabe mais para que usa-la - Ben baixou a cabeça e pestanejou, não queria concordar com o tio, mas o conflito dele era cada vez maior, e quando ele achava que estava mais perdido na escuridão, a luz o atraía, para Rey ou para a mãe - Você precisa de um professor... E eu estou aposentado.  
Ben se virou para ele erguendo a sobrancelha do olho esquerdo.  
\- Acho que já sei tudo o que preciso sobre a força.  
\- Incrível, o que você acabou de dizer está totalmente errado. - Luke parecia muito feliz em poder repetir a frase – Não é sobre a força que você precisa aprender. E nem como usa-la. – novamente ele franziu a testa para Luke, o qual suspirou e balançou a cabeça afirmativo, fechando os olhos – Eu também achei que sabia tudo... E olha o que fiz com meu templo Jedi? Mas não se preocupe. - ele se aproximou do sobrinho e colocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo dele - A força proverá o que você precisa, filho.  
E Luke sumiu, piscando com o olho direito para ele. 

Poe acordou todos batendo nas paredes da Falcon, fazendo Rey se sentar no chão onde dormia próxima aos seus aluno e piscar algumas vezes até começar a entender o que diziam ao redor dela.  
\- Já podemos subir? - Rose disse ali perto, para Finn que se inclinava e estendia a mão para ela se levantar.  
\- Sim. A Primeira Ordem já está bem longe.  
\- Mas não é perigoso ir à superfície tão cedo?  
\- Poe não me disse, mas parece que Naboo fez um acordo com a Primeira Ordem, então talvez nós tenhamos que ir embora.  
\- A não.  
Rey observava os dois, agora em pé, e baixou o olhar quando Finn a mirou. Ela então balançou a cabeça e se ergueu, indo atrás de Poe.  
\- Poe!  
\- Oi? - ele parou, agitado, quando ela se colocou na frente dele - Você sabe onde está o Chewie? Precisamos subir.  
\- Sim. Ele deve estar na cabine. Poe...o que aconteceu lá em cima? A Primeira Ordem não atacou? - Rey não queria, mas uma ponta mínima de esperança se acendeu dentro dela.  
Poe colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para baixo, pensando em como responder ela.  
\- Tá certo. - ele olhou para os lados e a puxou para um compartimento, percebendo Finn e Rose se aproximando - Venham aqui. – todos entraram no compartimento – Eu não sei - ele começou a explicar para os três - exatamente os detalhes. O comissário da guarda de Naboo apenas me disse que a Primeira Ordem não atacou - Rey inspirou fundo prendendo o ar, os olhos crescendo na direção de Poe, Rose olhando a amiga de rabo de olho - porque antes de Kylo Ren atacar, ele desceu e conversou quase uma hora a sós com a rainha, que convenceu ele a primeiro fazer uma varredura, e, se encontrasse algo, então poderia tomar medidas. Algo assim. - Rey franziu a testa - O problema é que a rainha agora acha que é melhor não nos arriscarmos mais no planeta. Que é melhor diminuirmos a atividade aqui.  
Ele terminou um tanto irritado a história.  
\- Ela está nos expulsando? - Finn perguntou preocupado.  
\- Não. Bom...não sei. Alguma coisa aconteceu nesse encontro com Kylo Ren. Eu estou dizendo, ele tem voltado toda a galáxia contra nós.  
Rey sentia a respiração dificil. Ele não atacara, mas não por causa dela ou da mãe, mas por causa da Rainha de Naboo?  
\- Eu não acredito nisso! - Finn esbravejou - E Leia?  
\- Não sei ainda. - Poe respondeu apertando os lábios e olhando para baixo.  
\- E eu achando que Naboo seria o ultimo lugar a se render à Primeira Ordem. - Finn disse desanimado, baixando a cabeça.  
Poe meneou a dele, considerando o que ele disse.  
\- Mas Naboo não cedeu à Primeira Ordem. Não ficou ninguém deles aqui, e nem naves no sistema. Foi a rainha que cedeu a Kylo Ren. Deve estar fazendo isso para agradar ele.  
\- Mas por que ela faria isso? - Rose foi quem perguntou, vendo que Finn e Rey tinham a boca levemente aberta, a ultima começava a ficar vermelha.  
\- A mulher ficou quase uma hora sozinha com ele conversando. O que você acha?  
\- O que você está insinuando? - Rey perguntou para Poe, a voz um pouco mais alta do que queria, fazendo Rose e Finn se entreolharem.  
\- Você já viu a rainha de Naboo? Kylo Ren não é dificil de parar quando quer atacar um planeta. - ele olhou significativo, e então confuso diante do olhar furioso dela em resposta - Enfim. E o cara também deve ter seu charme, afinal.... - Poe preferiu não completar a frase, suspirou - Bom, nós temos que ir. Vou chamar os pilotos para levar as X-wings. Rey...- ela não respondeu, olhava para frente, olhar perdido, com a expressão emburrada - Rey? - ela pestanejou e o olhou, respirando fundo - Você leva a Falcon?  
\- Sim. - ela soltou a resposta baixo, junto com o ar dos pulmões.  
Poe saiu e levou alguns segundos até Finn ter coragem de pigarrear, e Rose de soltar o ar. Ambos se entreolhando.  
\- É sempre bom lembrar que eu consigo sentir vocês dois. - ela disse em tom de ameaça, os observando de canto de olho, atrás dela.  
\- A... - Finn abriu a boca para falar mas desistiu, coçando então a cabeça acima da orelha direita, empurrando Rose com o cotovelo.  
\- Eu acho que Poe está lendo demais em cima do que disseram para ele. A rainha só deve estar tomando precauções, já que a Primeira Ordem já esteve aqui, e Kylo só deve ter...bom, ele deve ter decidido que era melhor confirmar se havia mesmo a Resistencia aqui. Talvez no final das contas ele não sabia que estávamos aqui.  
Rey se virou para trás, encontrando o olhar de Finn, que sabia como ela que Kylo Ren sabia deles ali. O que tornava o fato da rainha ter convencido ele ainda mais significativo.  
Rose olhou de um para o outro, abrindo a boca, a mandíbula inferior indo para frente enquanto enrugava o nariz e franzia a testa constatando que talvez ele soubesse.  
\- Bom...ainda assim...digo... - Rose não sabia o que dizer - Como é que é essa rainha afinal de contas?  
Ela perguntou não sabendo mais o que fazer, olhando para Finn, que apertou os lábios e ergueu as sobrancelhas, evitando responder. Enquanto Rey se virava de novo para frente e saía com passos pesados, bufando.  
Na mente a visão da única vez que vira a rainha de Naboo, quando chegaram ali, no meio da noite, sendo recebidos por uma jovem de vinte e poucos anos, cabelos escuros e corridos, pele branca e olhos verdes. Uma verdadeira rainha.


	15. Os caminhos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben tomam uma decisão sobre seus caminhos...separados.

Todos pararam o que faziam quando o Supremo Líder passou pela central de comando indo observar o que se passava lá fora, a nave imersa no hiperespaço. Depois de uns segundos voltaram a seus afazeres, enquanto o comandante tomava coragem para abordar o chefe.   
\- Supremo Líder? - ele se aproximou do outro.  
\- Onde estamos? – Kylo perguntou respirando fundo, irritado.   
\- A caminho da Orla Exterior, para um dos nossos pontos de abastecimento.   
\- Próximo de Mustafar?  
O comandante piscou tentando entender o que ele quis dizer, e então lembrou do planeta em que Kylo Ren algumas vezes ia para seu treinamento, e onde restavam estabelecidos os outros cavaleiros de Ren.   
\- Não, não...não, senhor. Setor diferente.   
\- Uhum. – Kylo olhou para baixo tentando lembrar quais eram as bases de abastecimento. A verdade é que ele ficara totalmente alienado de diversos detalhes da organização. Liderar ela nunca fora realmente a razão de estar ali, mas agora ele tinha essa responsabilidade nas mãos – Comandante, quero relatório de todos os pontos de abastecimento atuais, de todo o tipo, e mesmo as transações quanto a equipamentos, naves e assim adiante.   
\- Sim...senhor. Posso saber...?  
\- Pode mas não deve. Saiba obedecer ordens sem questionar e sem compartilhar com outro que não seja o seu superior. – Kylo completou virando o rosto para ele, que estava do seu lado esquerdo, olhar duro, assustando o outro – Onde está Hux?  
\- A... – o comandante respirava com dificuldade, gotículas de suor descendo pela testa – Depois da enfermaria, ele se juntou à Capitã Phasma em inspeções da frota. Inclusive anunciou que passaria em todas as naves para tal. E acho que vai também aos centro de treinamento, verificar se há defasagem.   
Kylo apertou o olhar diante da informação.   
\- Defasagem?   
\- Sim. – o comandante se sentiu mais confortável, se virou para fora e ergueu o queixo – Tivemos muitas baixas e temos que buscar novos recrutas. Eles demoram a estarem aptos para as batalhas, é bom começar cedo.   
\- Como exatamente funciona esses recrutamentos, comandante? – Kylo de repente percebeu que sabia realmente muito pouco do funcionamento da organização, pois apesar de saber que Hux manejava o exercito, não sabia como ele fazia tal. E ele precisava saber mais agora, já que era responsável, e dali adiante a vida dele dependeria daquele exército.  
\- A... o cap...tenente, aperfeiçoou as técnicas do pai. Trazendo desde muito pequenos recrutas para treiná-los em todas as formas de combate possíveis.   
\- Sim, mas como é exatamente esse recrutamento.   
O comandante olhou de soslaio para o Supremo Líder e respirou fundo.   
\- A maior parte do alto comando da Primeira Ordem, como o Supremo Lider deve ter percebido, vem de simpatizantes do Império ou ex colaboradores e até ex membros daquele, que conseguiram escapar da pena de morte que lhes seria devi...dada. E no caso do tenente Hux, até mesmo filhos desses ex-combatentes do Império.  
\- Isso eu estou ciente. A galáxia inteira está. Eu quero os detalhes de como se faz o recrutamento dos stormtroopers e pilotos.   
\- Bom. O Supremo Líder deve saber... – o comandante sentiu uma leve pressão começar na garganta – São sequestrados. – ele disse desesperado, a voz saindo afinada – Bom... recrutados a força quando se verifica a necessidade para isso. O Supremo Líder deve compreender que no inicio não haviam muitos simpatizantes da Primeira Ordem e eram poucas as adesões.   
Kylo nada respondeu, apenas voltou a se concentrar na vista do lado de fora. A turva visão do espaço passando a anos-luz a sua frente.   
Ele sabia que não poderia ser de modo gentil que Hux conseguia tão incompetentes e desmotivados soldados, mas sequestrar eles era acima da estupidez, e ...imoralidade. Kylo suspirou. Treinar crianças as envolvendo em táticas de guerra, as criando como máquinas de combate era uma das coisas que ele abominava nas histórias que Snoke trouxe sobre a Ordem Jedi e suas mentiras. Como poderia ele estar fornecido por um exército que segue a mesma forma de aliciar combatentes?   
\- Sair da velocidade da luz. – Kylo ordenou, fazendo todos se entreolharem e o comandante se virar para ele – Agora.   
\- Mas senhor, devemos estar...  
\- Isso é uma ordem.   
O comandante pensou um instantes, a íris do olho dançando de um lado para o outro, acenando então para que obedecessem, fazendo a nave chacoalhar ao sair em um canto qualquer da galáxia.   
Kylo suspirou e ficou por minutos observando o espaço e seus corpos celestes, tentando ouvir uma resposta. Tentando sentir uma resposta da Força.  
Ele então inspirou fundo, baixando o olhar, como que procurando a resposta dentro dele.   
\- Comandante. Coordenadas para Mustafar, imediatamente!  
Kylo ordenou e se virou para sair da ponte.   
\- Mas...senhor, e as outras naves? E o abastecimento?  
Kylo apenas moveu dois dedos da mão direita, e o comandante caiu no chão, de bruços.   
\- Certo...para Mustafar. – disse o comandante erguendo a cabeça do chão, todos já se agitavam para cumprir a ordem do Supremo Líder antes mesmo do comandante mandar. 

\- Isso é tudo o que eu ouvi. – Rose terminou de informar Rey sobre o que os membros da guarda real estavam contando para todos.   
Rey respirou fundo e olhou para frente, estavam entrando no salão principal do castelo, por uma das entradas secretas, a rainha estava rodeada apenas pelas criadas, e sentada no seu trono, em seu bem ornado vestido em tom vermelho vibrante, que destacavam o cabelo preto, preso por uma tiara de cobre no alto, arames formando uma auréola saindo da parte de trás da gola do vestido, ao redor da cabeça dela, enquanto os olhos verdes, cercados da maquiagem branca com grandes círculos rosa nas bochechas, acompanhavam os representantes da Resistencia se aproximando.  
As informações de Rose não eram ruins para a Resistencia, mas fizeram o estomago da Jedi se retorcer.   
O que os guardas tinham percebido é que a Primeira Ordem desceu no planeta preparada para varrer o mesmo a procura dos rebeldes, depois que um acidente derrubara uma das naves deles preparada para atirar com canhão de íon no planeta.   
O Supremo Líder então, usando a sua máscara, fora levado até a rainha, que exigiu que ele tirasse a máscara – Rey engoliu em seco ao saber que ele assim obedecera – e então dispensou todos para conversar a sós com ele. Quase uma hora depois ele saiu do castelo, de braços dados com ela e teve a permissão de fazer uma varredura na superfície terrestre do planeta, que levou quase o dia todo. E então, a rainha em pessoa veio se despedir dele, trazendo a tal mascara que ele esqueceu, e alguns guardas tinham certeza de terem notado certa intimidade na despedida deles, e na promessa do Supremo Líder de retornar ao planeta com outros propósitos.   
Rose relutara em contar tudo a amiga, mas ela insistiu, e agora Rey se sentia como que doente naquele grande salão.   
\- São esses os atuais comandos da Resistencia? – a rainha perguntou em um tom neutro, se erguendo e olhando para eles, agora ajoelhados diante dela, balançando a cabeça e concordando, com exceção de Rey, o que chamou a atenção dela – Você não faz parte do comando da Resistencia?  
Todos ergueram a cabeça para a rainha e procuraram a quem ela se dirigia, encontrando Rey ainda com a cabeça baixa. Sentindo que todos a olhavam, Rey inspirou fundo e se ergueu, com o máximo de educação que conhecia.   
\- Com o perdão da palavra rainha, mas eu sou uma Jedi, e Jedi não participam de guerras, apenas auxiliam a força a trazer equilíbrio.   
Poe, Finn e Rose se entreolhavam, atrás deles os demais membros prendiam a respiração.   
\- Eu lembro bem de você, Jedi. E lembro também do que por muitos anos se falou da Ordem Jedi. Muitas mentiras entre elas. Mas sei que durante as Guerras Cloni...  
\- Com o perdão da palavra, de novo, alteza – agora Rey ergueu o olhar e as sobrancelhas, encarando a rainha, que gelou o olhar sobre ela – mas novamente, se a Ordem Jedi atuou de alguma forma em uma guerra, foi apenas quando sentiu que disso dependia o equilíbrio da força, e ainda assim, como meu mestre muito bem me ensinou, foi um erro.   
A rainha parecia sem palavras, enquanto Rey se permitia um sorriso orgulhoso, contido, erguendo o queixo e respirando fundo. Apesar de não concordar de todo com o que o Mestre Skywalker havia dito em Ach-To, Rey viu grande utilidade nas palavras dele agora.  
\- Eu não... - a rainha começou, olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, procurando uma das criadas.  
E então se ergueu ali, Leia, jogando para trás o capuz vermelho e se aproximando com passos firmes até o lado da rainha.   
\- Rey? – a Jedi havia baixado o olhar ao reconhecer a general – O que você quer dizer?  
\- Com o perdão da palavr... – Leia ergueu a mão pedindo que ela parasse com aquela tentativa de reverencia – Leia, o ensinamento que Luke me deu, e que eu pude extrair até agora dos livros – a voz de Rey agora era baixa enquanto tentava respirar diante da pressão de negar sua aliança com a Resistencia, que era como uma família para ela – é que não pode um Jedi tomar parte na guerra, mas deve apenas agir de modo a proteger a galáxia e buscar o equilíbrio da força. – Rey se arriscou a dar um passo a frente, olhando para Leia – Vocês são ... – ela olhou para trás para Rose e Finn – a minha família. – Rey suspirou e voltou os olhos marejados para a general – Mas eu tenho a minha própria missão.   
\- Entendo. – Leia respondeu suspirando, baixando o olhar por alguns segundos, enquanto atrás de Rey as vozes começavam a se ouvir baixo – Espero que a sua missão se alinhe com a da Resistencia, em breve.   
Rey pestanejou diante do que Leia dizia. Será que ela entendeu que Rey estava indo embora? Fora isso que ela falara? Foi, não foi? Ela disse que tinha missão diferente da Resistencia. Então por qual razão ainda ficaria ali?  
Olhando para baixo e engolindo em seco, Rey respirou fundo. Então ergueu o olhar para Leia e subiu as escadas para segurar as mãos dela entre as suas.   
\- Se a força assim quiser.   
\- Ela vai querer. – Leia respondeu sorrindo para a Jedi.   
Todos ali observavam, mal respirando, não acreditando no que presenciavam. A Jedi estava abandonando todos.   
E de fato foi o que Rey fez, piscando com os dois olhos para Leia, a Jedi suspirou, meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento à rainha sem olha-la nos olhos, e saiu do salão do trono. Rose tendo que segurar Finn para não se erguer e ir atrás dela. 

Hux entrou no salão do trono da Supremacia, atravessando o longo corredor preto e lustroso, observando as mudanças feitas a mando de Kylo, substituindo o trono por algo menos frio e metálico, e as cores das paredes por algo não tão vermelho. O resultado foi um forro cinza claro e um trono menor com braços e assento almofadados, na cor vermelha. Um digno horror.   
Quando ele terminou de atravessar o corredor percebeu que estava sozinho. Haviam apenas aquelas criaturas estranhas que cuidavam da lupa da galáxia de Snoke, que podia mostrar quem ele quisesse no lugar que ele dissesse. Logo ele teria que direcionar o local e a pessoa, se ela não estivesse lá, ele não a veria. Era como o falecido fazia para confirmar algumas informações passadas sobre a Resistencia. Por sorte Hux conseguiu manter Kylo longe daquele salão por longo período mantendo a presença de Snoke nos detalhes da decoração, assim Ren não pôde evitar algumas armadilhas preparadas para ele. Mas agora pelo visto seria mais complicado.   
Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que fora trazido ali para esperar. Respirando fundo, Hux olhou das criaturas para o trono, e então olhou para trás. Ele caminhou cuidadosamente até o trono, e quando já subia o primeiro degrau, ouviu o elevador se abrir.   
Imediatamente Hux retrocedeu se virando então para Kylo, que se aproximava pelo corredor.   
\- Supremo Líder eu ...  
\- Veio conferir se meu trono está confortável? – Kylo o interrompeu, passando por ele e indo se sentar no trono, desistindo quando chegou perto do assento e apenas se prostrando em frente a ele – Está assim tão sem ocupação, tenente?  
\- O senhor requereu minha presença, Líder Supremo. – Hux não quis desafiar tão cedo a ira de Ren o chamando assim.   
\- A sim. – Kylo, que usava a máscara e capa, com o lightsaber no cinto, voltou a descer a escada, mas agora se dirigiu até a lupa – Estamos a caminho de Mustafar.   
\- Eu soube.   
\- E lá eu reunirei todos os comandos para uma reunião.   
\- Mais do que aguardada essa reunião desde o assassinato do Supremo Líder Snoke, mas por que não aqui...?  
\- Esteja lá com a capitã Phasma. E comunique os outros. – Kylo parecia não ouvi-lo, erguendo então o queixo, fingindo que não notava a menção a Snoke – Dado a constante ocorrência de falhas, teremos algumas mudanças. – Hux abriu a boca para falar algo – Dispensado.   
Hux novamente abriu a boca mas Kylo apenas virou a lúgubre máscara na direção dele, colocando os braços para trás, e o tenente desistiu, batendo em retirada.  
Ben soltou o ar. Estava cansado daqueles encontros. Hux era uma viva ligação com Snoke que ele não podia cortar imediatamente. O tenente tinha ao lado dele os seguidores fervorosos do ex-Supremo Líder, e uma morte ou prisão agora dividiria a organização e faria com ela o que fora feito com a República, implosão política seguida de ruína.   
Ele olhou ao redor. Mesmo com a mudança feita o ambiente ficara horrível. O fato é que só havia mudado o que era vermelho e o que era cinza na sala, todo o resto parecia o mesmo. Ele olhou para o seu lado e então viu aquelas criaturas lá paradas. Eram surdas e mudas, só viam e dirigiam as lupas de modo a alcançar o que fosse pedido pela força.   
Se aproximando da lupa, Ben dispensou com as mãos as criaturas, e se concentrou. Ele havia evitado alcança-la através da força, e não estabelecera qualquer conexão depois da ultima encerrada por ele. Quando ela o acusou de usar as informações sobre a Resistencia a partir do contato com ela. Mas não conseguia resistir a curiosidade de saber como ela estava. Contando com a sorte, ele selecionou Naboo e pediu por Rey à lupa.


	16. A Força quer o que a Força quer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora quem sente o amargo do ciúmes é Ben.

A reunião com a rainha parecia estar levando uma eternidade, mas Rey achou isso até bom. Ela aproveitou o tempo para comunicar Chewie que estavam indo embora, e pedir para os Padawans reunirem as coisas deles, enquanto ela reunia as dela. O que não era muita coisa. Ela colocou em uma gaveta da Millennium os livros e o lightsaber quebrado, suspirando ao parar para mirar o ultimo por um instante.   
Aquela era a melhor decisão. A Resistencia ainda estava se organizando e ela não era de nenhuma ajuda enquanto não tinham batalha. Enquanto buscar novos aprendizes e treinar mais, se fortalecendo na força, poderia ajudar num futuro próximo. Naquele momento, a melhor forma de ajudar era se afastar. De todos. Ela inspirou fundo e piscou os olhos sentindo eles arderem ao pensar em Ben.   
\- Rey. – Rose correu até ela, quando Rey desceu a rampa da Falcon – É sério? Você vai mesmo embora?   
\- Não vou embora. Só...tenho uma missão diferente, por agora.   
\- Certeza que você não está indo para evitar algo? – Rose a olhou significativa, a amiga notara o tom com que Rey falou com a Rainha de Naboo.   
\- Sim. – Rey fungou – É o que a Força, quer. – ela olhou para o lado, na direção de um dos muitos lagos de Naboo – Ela vai me guiar, Rose. Se for para eu voltar para cá, para a Resistencia, ela vai me trazer.   
A outra respirou fundo.   
\- Bom, ou uma coisa ou outra. As duas acho que a Força não vai poder fazer. A rainha acabou de comunicar a decisão de que seria melhor retirarmos a frota daqui. – Rose acenou com a cabeça confirmando quando Rey a olhou com os olhos arregalados – Pois é. Finn ficou para trás tentando acalmar Poe, ele meio que se alterou. Nem Leia conseguiu conter ele. Parece que ela quer manter neutralidade. – Rey olhou por alguns segundos Rose abaixar a cabeça, e então abaixou a dela também. Naboo tinha se mostrado um refúgio e proteção – Esse seu Supremo Líder parece ser bem convincente.   
Rey então ergueu o olhar e sustentando o olhar significativo da amiga. Será que foi isso que a rainha ofereceu para ele que tanto o amoleceu? Neutralidade? Se afastar de vez da Resistencia, como ele tanto pediu para Rey? Primeiro veio a dor, e então o ódio em pensar o quão idiota ele era por isso.   
\- Ele não é meu...  
\- Rey! Podemos conversar? – Poe chegou esbaforido, com Finn logo atrás, movendo a cabeça de modo negativo para Rey.   
\- Sim. – Rey respondeu a contragosto, aproveitando para se livrar da conversa com Rose.   
O piloto a levou para perto do lago de Naboo, longe de todos, a luz do sol refletindo na água e dando um visual tão lindo que por um instante, quando se aproximava, ela esqueceu do porquê queria sair dali.   
\- Rey. – Poe a parou a puxando pelo braço – A rainha vai nos expulsar daqui.   
\- A Rose já me disse. Eu lamento. Leia deve ter ficado arrasada.   
\- Essa é a pior parte. Leia vai ficar com ela. A General acabou de entregar o posto para mim. – ele apertava os lábios enquanto arfava – Ela disse que não tem mais como ajudar a Resistencia em campo, que pode apenas ajudar na parte diplomática, e que isso seria melhor se ficasse em Naboo. - Rey escutava tudo estática, nunca imaginou Leia abandonando a Resistencia – Ela disse que não está nos abandonando – ela o mirou surpresa como se ele tivesse lido os pensamentos dela – mas que sente que essa é a melhor escolha. – ele resfolegou – Ela disse que eu já estou preparado. E concordou com a rainha de que o melhor era nos retirarmos de Naboo. – Poe olhou para baixo por uns segundos e então ergueu o olhar para ela, desesperado – Nós precisamos de você, Rey. Não temos nossa general, ficar sem a nossa Jedi...como nós vamos convencer os outros a se juntarem à causa? – ele inspirou fundo e cruzou os braços dando um sorriso nervoso, evitando mostrar desespero.   
Rey abriu a boca pensando em dizer algo, mas não sabia o que falar. O outro parecia desconfortável.   
\- Rey... eu estou junto da Resistencia desde muito tempo. Minha família se tornou ela depois que eu perdi a minha real família. Eu até entendo a Leia não poder ir conosco, mas eu não sei se consigo fazer isso sozinho. A Primeira Ordem com Kylo Ren tem um apelo que eu realmente não esperava. Eles não tem o medo e a tirania como o Império uma vez usou. Pelo que deu para perceber com a Rainha de Naboo, eles tem outra arma de convencimento. Não julgo nem ela e nem Leia por acreditar em Kylo....mas eu sei que a Primeira Ordem não é o que ele está pintando. Nós somos o ultimo recurso da galáxia.   
Poe disse a ultima parte pegando a mão direita dela e trazendo para ele, buscando o olhar de Rey.   
Rey sentia o desespero dele. E entendia. Ela mesmo se via desesperada diante da pressão de ser para ele a ultima esperança de conseguir apoio para a causa.   
\- Poe. – Rey pousou a mão esquerda sobre a dele, e sustentou o olhar dele com firmeza e carinho – Se a Leia confia em você, eu também confio. Pode parecer algo maior do que você poderia suportar, mas você é a pessoa mais preparada que conheço para isso. E não está sozinho. Finn e Rose e todos estarão aí. E – Rey suspirou olhando para o lado – eu também vou. Só não tanto como antes. Eu tenho a minha missão com a galáxia.   
\- Restaurar a Ordem Jedi. – ele concordou, olhando para as mãos deles, com tristeza.   
\- Não. – ela suspirou e olhou para ele – Trazer equilíbrio a força. E agora eu só vejo um caminho para isso. Buscando entender melhor a Força. É algo que eu preciso fazer para poder ajudar vocês quando o momento chegar. 

A pálpebra inferior do olho esquerdo de Ben tremia, imperceptível debaixo da máscara, enquanto ele via Rey em Naboo a beira de um lago de mãos dadas com o piloto da Resistencia. Aquele que ele vira, quando trouxera para interrogar, que tinha um relacionamento muito próximo da mãe. A fúria tomando conta dele.   
Kylo ligou o lightsaber e o ergueu no ar, furiosamente o descendo e cortando a sustentação da lupa a fazendo rolar pelo chão. Se virou, furioso, olhando o salão de trono a seu redor, aprisionando ele, e, continuando seu ataque de fúria, foi até o trono e o repartiu em vários pedaços com seu sabre, indo então para as paredes, as rasgando, puxando com a Força partes do trono e jogando de um lado para o outro, quebrando os demais objetos do salão, o destroçando.   
Parando, após destruir quase tudo, arfando e tremendo, Ben se ajoelhou ali, esperando a dor passar. 

\- Você acha mesmo que não poderia fazer isso junto com a gente? – Poe perguntou, tendo como resposta apenas um balançar de cabeça dela, e então apertou os olhos para ela – Tem certeza que isso é por causa da sua missão com a força? Que você não está fugindo de algo?  
Rey deu um passo para trás largando a mão dele.   
\- Que isso, Rey, eu sempre notei as suas atitudes estranhas, e vi como você ficou naquele dia na Falcon, no dia da invasão da Primeira Ordem. Você e Finn na cabine e depois você e Rose. Como você se alterou hoje com a rainha...você tem passado por algo a mais. – ela o olhava desconfiada, Poe se virou para o lago suspirando – No inicio eu achei que era outra coisa, mas então eu percebi. Você se apaixonou. – Rey prendeu a respiração enquanto sentia a espinha gelar e o estomago se retorcer, pensando em Ben e tentando entender como ele descobriu sobre eles, e por qual razão achava que estava apaixonada – Deve ser difícil...agora que ele está com outra.   
\- Como é que é?   
Rey deu um passo a frente o questionando, a imagem da Rainha com Ben pulando na mente dela. "Então agora era oficial?".   
\- Todo mundo sabe que eles estão juntos. Eu te entendo. Isso dói e acho que o melhor é se afastar. Ver os dois juntos todos os dias deve ser difícil.   
Rey pestanejava. “Os dois juntos todos os dias? Isso queria dizer que Ben viria a Naboo com frequência agora?" Sair dali definitivamente era o melhor a se fazer. Ela concluiu agora olhando atormentada para o lago.  
\- Você está enganado. – ela falou tentando erguer o queixo, a voz falhando – Eu não...   
\- Rey...não precisa desmentir. Eu notei o jeito que você fica perto deles, o jeito que olha para ela e ela olha para você. – Rey franziu a testa se virando para Poe – Sendo sincero, no inicio eu achei que ele gostasse de você também. – ela agora o encarou curiosa – Era tão protetor com você. Mas então chegou a Rose...acho que era mais algo de irmão mesmo.   
Rey balançou a cabeça várias vezes tentando entender o que estava escutando, até que percebeu o que Poe queria dizer. E então começou a rir.  
Poe olhou para a Jedi com o nariz enrugando-se em uma careta e as sobrancelhas se juntando ao escutar o barulho da gargalhada dela.   
\- Você...tá rindo de nervoso? – ele perguntou olhando ao redor.   
Rey tentava conter o riso, algumas lágrimas no canto dos olhos, enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Talvez fosse melhor assim, Poe acreditar que ela estava apaixonada era por Finn e por isso agia diferente e queria ir embora.   
\- Eu... – ela inspirou fundo, tentando se controlar – agradeço a sua compreensão, Poe.   
\- Certo. – ele disse suspirando e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente – Eu realmente gostaria que você viesse conosco, mas se isso é o melhor para você.   
\- É o melhor para todos. – ela finalmente afirmou.   
Poe então olhou mais uma vez para o lago e suspirou, se virando e indo embora. Rey pensou em perguntar mais sobre Leia, mas achou bom não se envolver mais.   
Rey voltou a Falcon e terminou de preparar a partida no final da tarde, se despedindo de todos. Deixando com Finn o sinalizador para quando eles precisassem um do outro, se reencontrar, e com um ultimo abraço se despediu do amigo.   
\- Rey? – a voz calma e firme fez ela se virar, dando as costas para Rose e Finn, observando Leia se aproximar com R2D2 e C3P0 a acompanhando – Você ia embora sem se despedir de mim?  
A jedi sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Tinha pensado em ir se despedir, mas não queria entrar novamente no palácio.   
\- Podemos? – Leia apontou para a Falcon, e Rey concordou em entrar com ela, engolindo em seco.   
Chewie foi até Leia, descendo da rampa e a abraçou, a liberando então para subir na nave com os dois droides e Rey.  
Estrategicamente, Leia caminhou a frente, selecionando para sentar no mesmo banco em que ela e Rey sentaram ao escapar de Crait. A general então olhou para Rey, parada a dois passos dela, e a convidou com o olhar a se sentar do lado dela.   
Rey sentou, engolindo em seco e suspirou, olhando para baixo, fazendo Leia suspirar também.  
Leia então alcançou com a mão direita a mão direita de Rey, e trouxe para ela.   
\- Eu sinto o seu conflito, filha.   
Rey inspirou fundo, sentindo com o toque de Leia como uma onda morna de conforto se espalhando pelo corpo a partir do peito.   
\- Leia...  
\- Não precisa dizer nada, querida. Tem coisas que só o tempo responde. O fato é que, às vezes, por maior que seja nosso amor, não podemos estar sempre ao lado para ajudar. Precisamos nos afastar. – Rey olhou para a general, pensando se aquilo era para ela e Ben, mas sentindo que ela dizia isso do fundo do coração, pensando em outra pessoa. Han – Mas a Força sempre une aquilo que é destinado para ficar junto. – Leia ergueu o olhar para ela, carinhosa – Não podemos fugir daquilo que nos pertence e ao qual pertencemos, querida.   
\- Eu não estou fug...  
\- Rey – Leia a interrompeu erguendo a mão – eu sei que se não fosse o melhor você ir agora, você não iria. Eu não estou aqui para impedir você de ir. – Leia suspirou – Há coisas que não podemos evitar, que lutar contra é apenas trabalhar a favor do que mais tememos. – Rey sentiu a tristeza de Leia através da Força e sabia que ela agora pensava em Ben – Eu estou aqui para dizer que ainda acredito em você, e sei que a Força vai trazer você de volta. E nós vamos estar aqui, te esperando.   
Rey sorriu diante das palavras da general, agradecida por ela mostrar compreensão.   
\- Eu sei que vocês esperavam que eu ajudasse a ...  
\- Não. – Leia balançou a cabeça e ergueu novamente a mão para interrompe-la – Não deve ficar sobre você a responsabilidade de salvar a galáxia. É a missão de todos nós. Cada um vai lutar com as armas que tem. Quando eu disse que tínhamos tudo o que precisávamos para salvar a galáxia, eu não me referia a só você, mas ao que acredito que você poderá fazer conosco. E eu ainda acredito. Talvez só não tenha visto isto apropriadamente. Mas filha, eu sei, você vai conseguir o que tanto procura. Você é a minha única esperança, e eu sei o que isso significa.   
Rey a olhou confusa, franzindo a testa. Leia então sorriu e olhou para R2D2, o fazendo se aproximar, chamando a atenção da Jedi. C3P0 olhou o amigo e a rainha e começou a se agitar, lamuriando algo, fazendo Leia o olhar com reprovação.   
\- R2D2 acompanhou a minha família em todo o percurso dela. Foi da minha mãe, do meu pai, meu, do meu irmão e eventualmente do meu filho – Leia suspirou acrescentando a ultima parte – agora eu quero que você o leve. – Rey a olhou apreensiva, abrindo a boca para rejeitar – Sem devoluções, Rey. Não há em toda galáxia melhor companheiro para a sua missão. Esse astromec sabe todos os cantos da galáxia já explorados pelos Skywalkes e além. Ele vai te ajudar a cumprir a sua missão. Essa é a missão dele.   
Leia disse essa ultima parte olhando significativamente para Artoo, que apenas bipou em concordância.   
\- Eu não posso...  
\- Mas vai. – Leia disse a olhando firme, batendo de lave a mãos esquerda sobre as delas, e se erguendo – Agora, se me permite – Leia se ergueu – eu preciso me reportar a rainha de Naboo. Há muito o que fazer.  
\- Achei que você tinha se aposentado. – Rey perquiriu, fazendo Leia a olha-la por sobre o ombro. Um olhar misterioso.  
\- Enquanto houver esperança, eu estarei lutando. Assim como você. Só estou me adaptando as armas que tenho agora.   
Leia chamou C3P0, que se despediu do amigo e saiu emitindo objeções. Rey olhou para a general saindo e então para R2D2, e suspirou.  
Ela arregalou os olhos porém quando o astromec girou o corpo indo para a cabine, dizendo para ela se mexer.   
Ela seguiu ele até a cabine. Lá já estava Chewie, com os seus dois alunos, agora discutindo com o astromec bocudo. Rey revirou os olhos e se sentou no assento do piloto, apertando botões.   
\- É claro que eu sei para onde vamos. – ela respondeu ao droide que bipava ao redor deles – Chewie, coordenadas para Ach-To.


	17. Mustafar, Ach-To e Naboo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separados, cada um atua guiado pela força para trazer equilibrio.

Kylo, com a máscara, desceu com sua nave transporte em Mustafar, no ponto de pouso que dava direto para a grande passarela de pedras de lava sobre o rio de lava que passava por todo o planeta e até entre as paredes do castelo, outrora do seu avô.   
No transporte estavam apenas seu piloto, alguns membros da Primeira Ordem, dentre eles Hux, Capitã Phasma e o comandante. Eles viram o Supremo Lider descer a frente de todos, acionando seu lightsaber assim que desceu, se preparando para um ataque que só ele sentiu que se aproximava.   
Todos o olharam intrigados até que veio o primeiro tiro de um poderoso blaster que ele evitou com um movimento seguro do sabre, e então três tipos diferentes vestidos de preto saltaram sobre ele, com lanças energizadas e minibombas paralisantes ou de um efeito que sem explosão emitia uma energia que jogava tudo ao se redor pelos ares. Kylo se contorcia driblando os três e, então mais três se juntaram, todos o atacando, dando a Hux um momento de extase único em tempos. Ele deu uma passo a frente, observando com a boca levemente aberta e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.   
Kylo foi pego por três, um o segurando pelo pescoço, os outros pelos braços, enquanto um quarto vinha com a ponta de uma lança afiada e energizada, sendo repelida por um movimento curto mas eficiente de Kylo com o lightsaber, e então ele moveu dois dedos da mão livre e uma pedra se deslocou até o cara o segurando pelo lado esquerdo, o livrando e permitindo ele se mover e sair do mata-leão, jogando todos para trás com chutes e socos.  
Andando para trás, ele então viu os seis vindo na direção dele. Ele ergueu as duas mãos com as palmas para cima levantando três deles e os jogando para trás, em cima dos outros três. Todos os seis se ergueram então rapidamente e ergueram as mãos também para Kylo, mas não podendo contra ele, manejaram pedras na direção dele, que desviou de umas, outras repeliu com o sabre e outras ele devolveu com um mover de dedos na direção dos atacantes.   
Um deles então jogou sua bomba contra Kylo aproveitando sua distração, mas o Supremo Líder estava esperto e parando no ar todas as pedras, se agachou pegando a bomba, olhando então para os outros com um sorriso, ele envolveu a bomba com as mãos, deixando que ela explodisse ali. Fazendo eles darem um passo para trás, então Kylo se ergueu e, empurrando as mãos no ar, fez as pedras atingirem eles, os fazendo cair.   
Hux tremia. Todos ao seu redor sussurravam ou soltavam exclamação de admiração. Mesmo Phasma dera um passo a frente, ficando ao lado dele soltando um “não é possível”. Era claro que era possível. Snoke, Hux dizia para si mesmo, teria matado os seis antes mesmo de descer a rampa sem ter movido mais que dois dedos. Ele queria acreditar nisso.   
Arfando um pouco, Kylo ergueu o queixo. Por baixo da máscara, sorria. Sentia a impressão que deixava nos comandados da Primeira Ordem. Deu alguns passos a frente.   
\- Vocês estão lerdos. – ele disse reprovador aos seus cavaleiros que se colocavam agora de joelhos diante dele.   
\- Perdão, mestre. Há muito não treinamos com o senhor. – respondeu o com a lança – De outra forma não teríamos o envergonhado.   
\- Ou ao menos teríamos conseguido bagunçar o seu cabelo. – disse em um tom divertido aquele que manejava as bombas, com uma voz feminina, de joelhos mas com a cabeça erguida para o mestre.   
Nenhum riu. Kylo porém achou divertido, mas não mostrou.   
\- Veio para treinos, mestre? – disse o Cavaleiro de Ren que carregava um mini canhão com cristais de kyber, com potencia para destruir um destroier, a uma distancia que o permitisse alcançar.   
\- Tomem seus postos. Eu vou dizer a razão da minha vinda lá dentro.   
Kylo apenas acenou com a mão direita para os membros da Primeira Ordem o seguirem, enquanto os cavaleiros de Ren o rodeavam, fazendo a segurança dele. Permitindo que enfim todos entendessem que estavam no reino do Supremo Líder. 

Rey desceu em Ach-To, observando o mar se estendendo ao redor da ilha. Ela definitivamente havia se apegado a visão de muita agua a rodeando.   
Desceu a rampa da Falcon, sentindo aquelas vibrações da Força que da primeira vez que descera ali tentara ignorar, mas agora dava boas vindas. Ergueu o rosto para os sois e sorriu. Se sentia em casa em meio a tanta manifestação da Força a rodeando.   
R2D2 se manteve na nave, se negava a pisar na ilha. Chewie desceu, e atrás dele alguns dos porgs, habitantes da ilha, que haviam feito da Millennium sua casa, piavam felizes abrindo as asas ao retornar para a casa.   
Ela percebeu logo que nada mudou e a ilha não parou para recebe-la. Como se já soubesse da vinda dela. Respirando fundo ela então percorreu a ilha, sem conseguir evitar a lembrança do mestre Luke. Ela parou de boca aberta diante da visão da arvore que uma vez foi abrigo dos livros Jedi. Ali havia agora só um monte escuro de carvão.   
A cabana de Luke estava intacta. Ela entrou ali com a ajuda de Chewie, que derrubou a porta.  
Pedindo um momento sozinha ali, ela se sentou em um banco, olhando ao redor aquele que fora o reduto do ultimo Jedi. Ao menos o ultimo antes dela.   
Respeitando por mais de um minuto o silencio que o local e a circunstancia requeria, Rey então se ergueu determinada, e passou a observar o que o mestre havia deixado ali.   
Não havia livros, e pelo que ela pôde ver, nenhum lightsaber também. Uma pena, ela precisava de um. Como lutaria sem? Até encontrara um jeito de criar um sabre de luz nos livros, mas ela precisava de um cristal kyber, e infelizmente o único que tinha estava partido em dois. Achou, ainda, uma bussola, um arpão, uma túnica rustica cor marrom, um colar com um cristal vermelho, parecido com aqueles que ela vira em Crait, um conjunto de escrita, com pergaminhos em línguas que ela não entendia, escritos com letras tão lindas que ela primeiro achou que eram desenhos, alguns hologramas que mostravam Leia, Han, Luke, pilotos da rebelião e um bebe pequeno, ora no colo de Leia, ora no colo de Han, ora com Luke, e ora com os três e Chewie, além de dois hologramas com uma mulher que se vestia igual uma das rainhas nos vitrais de Naboo, e outro com o que parecia ser vários Jedis em robes, um deles muito parecido com Luke, ao lado de outro barbudo com sorriso simpático. Ela preferiu não se deter muito naquelas que eram as lembranças do Mestre, e continuou a busca, achando depois partes de robôs, e de engrenagens para a mão mecânica de Luke, e...enrolado no cobertor de Luke, sobre a cama dele, dados de ouro, que Rey lembrava ter visto pela ultima vez na Falcon, quando descera ali há muitos ciclos atrás.   
Rey sentou na cama segurando aqueles dados em uma mão e o colar com cristal na outra, suspirando. Novamente estava na ilha procurando respostas. Novamente Luke deixara apenas mais questionamentos. Se ao menos ele tivesse deixado também o lightsaber dele. Onde estaria a arma?  
“Rey...” ela ergueu o olhar ouvindo aquela voz. Já ouvira ela antes. Em sonhos, talvez, e com certeza na vez em que tocara pela primeira vez o sabre de luz no castelo de Maz. Era uma voz calma, com um sotaque que lembrava...os pais dela. “Você deve seguir seu próprio caminho. Confie na Força. Use a Força para encontrar o que procura.”   
Ela se ergueu olhando para os lados, esperando entrar em algum tipo de visão novamente. Mas nada. Aquela conexão veio de dentro dela, e se foi. Por um bom tempo ela ficou em pé, no meio da cabana, a respiração acelerada olhando para os lados e esperando algo mais. Foi Chewie quem a tirou do transe. Ele apareceu na porta reclamando das cuidadoras não deixando os Padawans entrarem nas cabanas.   
Respirando fundo, ela saiu para encarar as anfitriãs. 

\- Então? Ela se foi?   
A rainha perguntou do seu trono, rodeada apenas pelas criadas, para uma Leia que entrava vagarosa para se juntar as novas companheiras. A princesa de Alderan parou um instante e olhou a nova amiga, suspirando enquanto confirmava com a cabeça.   
\- Se foi. – Leia se sentou próxima ao trono.   
\- Uma pena. Eu entendi que você contava com ela no seu plano.   
\- E ainda conto. Só que claramente não poderá ser agora, e nem aqui em Naboo.   
\- E então, como é que vais seguir com o plano de trazer paz a galáxia sem a Jedi para encarar o seu filho?   
Leia sorriu ao escutar a rainha dizendo que Rey iria encarar o filho. O plano não era exatamente que a Jedi o confrontasse, mas que o amaciasse mais. Ela realmente acreditava que se Ben estivesse em contato com Rey e com ela, poderia então ver melhor o que a Primeira Ordem realmente é e se livrar dela antes que fosse tarde.   
\- Acho que vou precisar para isso de um pouco mais da sua ajuda, minha querida.


	18. Protegendo o vulnerável Senhor da Guerra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o reencontro de Rey e Ben, agora não mais através da conexão da Força.

Rey olhou para o Tie Silencer a sua frente, dentro do qual ela podia ver, através do visor vermelho da nave, apenas a forma de Ben. Sentindo, porém, mesmo que no meio de uma batalha no espaço, a excitação dele em finalmente reencontrar ela.   
Ben olhou a X-wing a sua frente. Apesar de estar usando um capacete ele sentia Rey através da força e sabia que estava diante dela. Diante da Jedi em uma nave com os blasters apontados para ele, podendo atirar e acabar com o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem a qualquer momento, ele inconscientemente sorriu.   
Ele passou os últimos inúmeros e longos ciclos remoendo o fato de ela nunca mais ter tentado contato com ele, e de ter cortado, assim como ele fez algumas vezes, quando a conexão se estabelecia em momentos que não conseguiam resistir em pensar um no outro.   
Ben teve que se contentar todo aquele tempo em saber por relatórios sobre a Jedi, que passara a cumprir uma agenda pela galáxia, passando de planeta em planeta, visitando templos Jedi, aliciando novos sensitivos na força e fazendo a seu modo propaganda contra a Primeira Ordem. Enquanto ele, de Mustafar, cercado com os únicos em quem ele confiava, os Cavaleiros de Ren, governava a galáxia. Trazendo ordem até aos cantos nunca antes vistos.   
Ela respirou fundo. Cruzara a galáxia atrás de conhecimento. R2D2 a levando a todos os templos, inclusive em um onde achou um cristal kyber para o seu ainda não terminado lightsaber, conquistando amizades e algum apoio para a causa da Resistencia, ouvindo muitas rejeições, diante da tão benevolente ação que a organização vinha desempenhando em muitos dos planetas. Muitos, mas não todos em que ela estivera. Rey encontrou um rastro de destruição em planetas que sabia haviam sido explorados pela Primeira Ordem.   
Rey, que ainda mantivera contato com Poe, Finn e Rose, ao encontrar os primeiros indícios de planetas sendo explorados e consumidos pela organização, os comunicara. Só que aparentemente eles já sabiam. Poe tratou de perseguir muito bem seus inimigos. Ela não queria acreditar que Ben estivesse envolvido, mas ele parecia ter o controle da organização, como não saberia das ações dela?  
Com as provas, Naboo finalmente pendeu de sua neutralidade, e, de modo discreto, a Resistencia se reinstalou lá, organizando suas missões de apoio a planetas atingidos ou ainda sob poder da Primeira Ordem, dando suprimentos e treinamento.   
Foi quando toda aquela bagunça onde ela estava agora começou. Rey havia acabado de descer na recém formada base da Resistencia em Naboo, e teve a grata recepção de Leia e Rose. Finn coordenava a frota terrestre.   
\- Pelo visto a Força agiu como previ. – foi o que Leia disse indo abraçar Rey.   
\- Nunca duvidei. – ela respondeu terna correspondendo ao abraço.   
\- Você está de volta mesmo? – Rose perguntou depois do abraço de boas-vindas, olhando a amiga diferente em uma túnica marrom escura.   
\- Eu nunca estive longe.   
Rose meneou a cabeça concordando, afinal eles continuaram se comunicando. De que outra forma Rey teria sabido que o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem mantivera visitas à Naboo? A sim, através das fofocas pela galáxia de como Naboo se mostrava muito ligada à Kylo Ren. Ela nunca pensara que o apoio de um planeta fosse tão importante para a galáxia. Mas acontece que Naboo tinha uma história a ser considerada.  
\- Eu sei. Mas eu me refiro a sua missão. Se ela já terminou. Se o treinamento Jedi acabou...   
Rey olhou da amiga para Leia, a ultima então se distraindo vendo R2D2 e Chewie vindo na direção dela.   
\- O treinamento Jedi nunca termina, Rose. Mas sim, por agora eu vou me juntar as batalhas. Me sinto mais forte.   
\- É bom ter finalmente a nossa Jedi. – Rose mostrou genuína alegria.   
\- Eu trouxe outros comigo, caso precise de mais de um.   
As duas riram, e Leia se aproximou delas.   
\- Muito bem, vamos entrando. Eu quero acompanhar de perto como Poe lida com uma missão que não envolve derrubar naves da Primeira Ordem, mas manter naves salvas.  
Abraçando Rey pela cintura, que a acolheu com o braço direito sobre o ombro, Leia a levou para o centro de comando em terra. Ali painéis mostravam o movimento dos pilotos no quadrante onde eles faziam a escolta de um cargueiro de suprimentos, em vários saltos pelo hiperespaço para evitar serem rastreados.   
Com o numeroso apoio que a Primeira Ordem tinha na galáxia, os olhos sobre as ações da Resistencia eram quase impossíveis de enganar.   
Há apenas alguns passos do centro de comando, Leia e Rey puderam sentir o agito que havia lá, e, após se entreolharem, se apressaram em entrar.   
Finn gritava para o comunicador, alguns se agitavam ao redor procurando informações e montando táticas para dirigir os pilotos no ar.   
\- O que está acontecendo? – Leia se aproximou de Finn, o assustando.   
\- Leia! Poe e a frota foram surpreendidos pela Primeira Ordem. Muito azar! Saltaram em um ponto perto de um planeta em que eles estavam saindo. O pior é que eles montaram uma barricada com um bloqueador de salto ao hiperespaço. Não vamos conseguir nos livrar deles sem antes destruir essas duas naves, enquanto estamos sendo derrubados um a um. – Finn suava enquanto dava o relatório para Leia, e então viu a amiga do lado dela e foi abraçar Rey – Rey! Que bom ter você de volta. – ela sorriu para o amigo e então se assustou quando ele olhou para trás gritando com a tenente Connix – Não temos tempo para essa manobra, tenente, entre em contato com Poe. Por sorte eles ainda não dispararam contra a carga. Devem estar com medo de que seja uma armadilha e os danos da explosão atinja eles.   
Rose olhava o noivo muito orgulhosa. Ele se mostrou a segunda cabeça ali, algumas vezes a primeira, quando Poe perdia a dele e não tinham Leia por perto. Finn sabia como a Primeira Ordem pensava, e isso vinha dando vários passos à frente da organização.   
\- General. – ele olhou para Leia, colocando a mão direita sobre o ombro dela, a conduzindo até o painel – Seja a minha convidada. – Leia sentiu o desespero do outro.   
\- Eu não sou mais...  
\- General! A General Leia Organa está aí? Eu ouvi direito? – Poe chamou no painel de comunicação na base da resistência, ao fundo o barulho do motor e dos tiros das outras naves ao redor dele.   
\- Sim, Poe, sou eu mas o real general aqui é...  
– Eu estou com Kylo Ren na mira. Permissão para atirar?  
\- Que história é essa, Dameron? Atire a vont...- Finn foi interrompido por Leia, que o afastou do painel e tomou controle da conversa.  
\- Poe, não atire! – Leia apenas agiu, não pensou.  
\- General, ele está fazendo miséria de nós aqui. Estamos tentando contornar, mas ele já derrubou dois dos nossos. E cada um vale por dez. Não há outra opção. É ele ou toda a missão.   
\- Que isso comandante, eu tenho certeza que os outros Tie podem tomar mais da sua atenção. – Leia então falou, tentando se recompor, enquanto os demais começavam a olhar desconfiados para ela.   
\- Com certeza, mas uma oportunidade como esta de derrubar ele nunca mais vai aparecer. Ele está distraído demais derrubando a nossa tropa.   
\- O que foi? – Rey se aproximou do centro de comando, após sentir através da força o agitamento em Leia.   
\- Poe está com Kylo Ren na mira, enquanto ele derruba parte da nossa tropa e acaba com a missão de transporte de suprimentos, e a General não deixa ele atirar. – respondeu tenente Connix, em claro tom crítico.   
A resposta da Jedi não foi o que a tenente esperava, porém. Ela olhou do painel para Leia com o olhar assustado, e então, inspirando fundo, ela sussurrou para a General “ele não pode fazer isso”. Leia apenas a olhou de soslaio e fechou os olhos tentando encontrar forças mais uma vez, enquanto concordava com a cabeça.   
\- Leia. Eu sei como é import... - Poe repensou o que ia dizer - Me desculpe, mas eu não posso mais segurar. Não fomos nós – Poe começou a engrossar a voz enquanto tomava coragem para o seu ato – que fomos atrás dele. Foi ele quem buscou isso.   
\- Não Poe! – Rey gritou, todos ao redor se voltando agora para ela.   
\- Quem é essa? Rey? Lamento, mas não há como evitar! Desculpa Leia.   
E por um instante Leia e Rey se inclinaram para o painel enquanto ouviam o disparo, a respiração presa como se tentassem alcança-lo e para-lo.   
\- Isso é impossível. – se ouviu do outro lado o piloto falar consigo mesmo, para logo em seguida começar a gritar – BB8, acelera, ele está vindo.   
\- Poe? – Rey se inclinou mais sobre o painel, sabendo que não havia acontecido nada a Kylo, ainda o sentia na força – O que está acontecendo?  
\- O inferno...eu não... – o piloto gritava enquanto tiros explodiam ao redor dele – Kylo Ren parou o meu tiro no ar. NO AR. O desgraçado agora está me caçando. Eu posso tentar...droga, ele vai ...alguém precisa levar a frota, eu não sei se vou conseguir voltar.   
\- Aguenta firme, Poe.   
Leia disse com a voz já quase falhando, as forças dela estavam indo no ultimo esforço. Como ela podia decidir entre o comandante da Resistencia e o filho? Rey a deu suporte, olhando ao redor até que Connix fosse ao auxilio segurar a General. A Jedi então olhou para trás e encontrou o sempre atento R2D2.   
\- Vem Artoo. Nós temos uma missão. – Rey disse se dirigindo as pressas para fora, deixando os demais olhando uns para os outros.  
No caminho até uma das X-wings restantes da Resistencia, ela deixou mais de um par de alunos e membros da Resistência falando sozinho. Rey observou R2D2 se acoplar na nave e respirou fundo enquanto decolava.   
BB8 gritava todos os palavrões que ele tinha aprendido com R2D2, e ainda os que Poe acabara ensinando ele sem querer, enquanto tentava solucionar as panes que iam se sucedendo na nave, na tentativa deles de escaparem do implacável Kylo Ren. De alguma forma, Poe estava achando até que estava com muita sorte por estarem durando tanto tempo. Com o que ele viu o outro piloto fazer mais cedo, era para Poe já estar em mil pedaços no espaço. Parecia que o Lider Supremo estava fazendo um jogo de caça com o comandante da Resistencia, dando espaço para ele tentar correr e então se ver alcançado. Foi então que o Tie Silencer o abandonou de vez, e Poe se viu sozinho no meio da batalha, rodeado pelos outros Tie e seus companheiros manobrando para escapar de um tiro e logo depois atirar no oponente. Mas sem ninguém no percalço dele.   
\- O que é isso? Onde ele foi, BB8?  
\- Comandante Poe Dameron, termine a missão e encaminhe a carga. Pode deixar que eu tomo conta da batalha daqui em diante. – disse Rey no comunicador, fazendo Poe arregalar os olhos procurando ela entre as naves, franzindo a testa ao ver passar a sua frente a nave com a Jedi e R2D2, distribuindo tiros que derrubaram dois Tie da Primeira Ordem que perseguiam outros colegas, e logo atrás dela um oscilante Tie Silencer.  
\- Com prazer. – Poe respondeu sorrindo.  
Poe disse e logo a seguir se encaminhou para a proteção da carga, eliminando outro Tie, que agora eram poucos. O Lider Supremo trouxe alguns poucos soldados com ele achando que seriam o suficiente para impedir a entrega, mas pelo visto não contava com o reforço Jedi. Ou contava? O fato é que agora estavam em numero igual, e Poe percebeu que não havia mais o perigo do Lider Supremo da Primeira Ordem, com muito mais habilidade que seus subordinados, para amedronta-los, a Jedi já conseguira tira-lo da batalha,   
o levando para longe. De fato, olhando para os lados e no painel, Poe percebeu que sequer conseguia vê-los. E com essa folga, ele manejou derrubar mais dois Tie, e ordenar a todos para entrar no hiperespaço, assim que os últimos Tie foram derrubados pelos outros companheiros. Mas então ele lembrou dos bloqueadores...   
\- Rey, vamos precisar de tempo aqui. Eu tenho que derrubar as duas naves com bloqueadores. E eles parecem estar mandando mais....  
\- Tudo bem, Poe. Eu seguro Kylo Ren. – ela cortou logo o papo.   
Rey fazia manobras de esquiva a cada tiro errante de Kylo, se permitindo sorrir sempre que conseguia irrita-lo com alguma das suas táticas. Ela conseguia o sentir através da força, e sabia que ele a sentia também. No momento em que ela entrou no quadrante, se sentiu tragada na direção dele, e sabia que o mesmo aconteceu com ele, que logo abandonou a retaguarda de Poe e passou a segui-la. Ela não sabia dizer se a forte emoção que sentiu passar por ela quando finalmente se aproximaram vinha dela, ou do outro, que agora manobrava ao seu redor. Em poucos segundos ela percebeu que não importasse o que fizesse, o Lider Supremo não a abandonaria. Não importava onde ela fosse, ele a perseguiria. E isso colocou um sorriso no rosto dela.   
\- R2D2, estabeleça a comuni...- o androide nem deixou ela terminar a ordem e já subia a antena buscando o sinal do Tie Silencer.   
\- Invadindo comunicações oficiais, Jedi? Foi esse o treinamento que você buscou pela galáxia?   
\- Hipocrisia, senhor, é a melhor arma que a Primeira Ordem tem contra a Resistencia? Lembro de você invadindo mentes sem qualquer permissão.   
\- Como se você não tivesse devolvido logo em seguida... – ele falou em um tom baixo e intimo, que tentava ser irritado, mas tinha um certo orgulho.   
Rey sorriu. Ele engoliu em seco, tinha ela na mira dele e então girou no ar, a perdendo e voltando a segui-la.   
“Como ele faz isso?” Ela pensava. Nunca havia visto Ben em ação numa batalha no espaço, e estava surpresa com como ele era em muito superior a todos os outros que ela já tinha visto. Mesmo Poe, que não a escute, parecia um aprendiz perto do que via o Solo fazer. O homem parecia pertencer entre as estrelas.   
\- Você está me afastando. Pensa que não percebi?   
Kylo então fez a volta e esperou ela segui-lo quase que imediatamente, atirando para distrai-lo, acelerando até ficar muito a frente dele, em linha reta, fazendo ele parar também, enquanto ela girava o X-wing de frente para ele.  
\- Qual é a sua ideia, Jedi? Me deixar longe da comunicação com a Primeira Ordem? Já conseguiu. E agora?  
Ela não tinha resposta. Brigar no ar com ele era fácil, muita coisa acontecendo, não dava tempo de pensar ou sentir. Mas assim, parado um diante do outro...  
\- Rey? Onde você está? Conseguimos derrubar uma nave. Falta a outra. Eles enviaram mais Tie, só que eles não nos atacaram. Foram na sua direção, cuidado. – Rey olhou para o painel tentando assimilar o que Poe dizia.   
\- Viu? É melhor você ir. – Kylo disse, com a voz que parecia triste.   
Ele abriu a boca levemente com a respiração difícil. Kylo tinha ela na mira dele, bastava apertar o gatilho, mas ao invés disso mandava ela fugir para a frota dele não pegar ela. Afinal, o que ele queria dela? Ela então fechou os olhos tentando sentir algo, buscando ele na Força, algo que ela havia evitado há muito tempo. E dessa vez ela não o achou tão envolto no lado escuro da Força como todas as outras vezes. Mas sentiu ainda ali o medo...  
Ela abriu os olhos um tanto indignada. Kylo Ren estava com medo de ela atirar nele! E ainda assim não atirava nela, como se aceitasse o que quer que ela fizesse.  
\- Você... – ela começou mas não conseguiu terminar, dois tiros acertaram o Tie Silencer, fazendo ele balançar e começar a soltar fumaça – O que...? – ela viu dois Tie Figther se afastando após terem atirado em Ben – Aqueles dois Tie acabaram de te acertar?   
Rey disse indignada sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta, já movendo a sua X-Wing atrás das naves da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Rey! Não... – foi a resposta dele, pedindo para ela não ir enquanto faíscas pela nave explodiam e ele tentava remanejar a energia de alguns pontos para outro e acionar droides extintores de fogo – Isso pode ser uma armadilha.   
\- Claramente! – foi a resposta dela, abatendo um deles, rumando para o outro com tamanha raiva que Ben pode sentir mesmo ali parado no espaço – Mas para você. R2D2, acelera!   
O droide parecia tão motivado quanto ela. Direcionando toda a força para o turbo, ele fez ela saltar a velocidade e girar no ar - assim como Ben fizera minutos atrás - , enquanto dizia para ela “girar é um bom truque”. Ela achara incrível quando Ben fizera isso, mas sinceramente preferia a manobra com a Falcon. Em instantes, Rey abatera o segundo Tie.   
Parou então a X-wing e se virou na direção de Ben, percebendo com terror que mais cinco Tie se aproximavam, todos na direção do Supremo Líder já atirando enquanto ele tentava apagar o fogo do Silencer, sem conseguir se movimentar com a nave.   
\- Aaaa o que eu não daria por um astromec agora... – ele disse baixinho tentando manualmente encontrar as falhas e conserta-las no painel.  
Ben desviou alguns tiros com a força, enquanto tentava consertar as panes na nave. Foi então que ele viu dois Tie explodirem a alguns metros da nave dele, e Rey saltar sobre ele com a sua X-wing atrás dos outros três, girando.   
Ele parou alguns instantes observando ela caçar seus pilotos com fúria, defendendo ele, como quando ela lutou junto dele no trono de Snoke. O coração acelerado, a respiração difícil e um sorriso contido no canto do lábio esquerdo. Ben piscou e acordou, tentando pensar rápido para ajuda-la. Apertou botões nos painéis superiores, direcionou força para os canhões e virou o quanto pôde a nave para o lado, atirando a sua frente e acertando dois dos Tie que ela caçava, a assustando, porém a salvando de ser derrubada por um deles. Rey então terminou com o outro e foi até Ben.   
\- De nada, Jedi. – ele disse, arrogante, os droides extintores agindo vergonhosamente mal em apagar as chamas que consumiam os motores dele, os impedindo de funcionar.   
\- Você acha mesmo que vou te agradecer por você me ajudar a salvar a sua vida?   
\- Não! Você deveria estar me agradecendo por salvar a sua vida!   
A X-wing se aproximou ficando sobre o Silencer e então um jato de fumaça cobriu a nave de Ben, enquanto R2D2 apagava qualquer fogo e Ben via nos painéis os motores voltando.   
\- De nada, Supremo Líder.   
\- Eu ainda não sei se posso ficar grato pela enrascada que você me colocou. – ele disse entre os dentes, vendo mais 10 Tie se aproximando, imaginando de onde eles saíam – Temos mais companhia.   
Rey olhou para trás e viu as naves de combate se aproximando e colocou a X-wing do lado da de Ben.  
\- Você pode me explicar como é que eu sou responsável pelo seu exercito te atacar?   
\- Eu preferiria apresentar o relatório mais tarde. Mas, basicamente, você me trouxe para um ponto sem qualquer comunicação com o meu comando, então eles podem me atacar sem serem vistos ou eu chamar reforço.   
\- Isso ainda não responde como é minha culpa eles estarem te atacando.   
\- Sério que você não sabe? – a resposta dele saiu num suspiro.   
Rey respirou fundo fechando os olhos e lembrando do maldito tenente que vivia preparando armadilhas para Ben. Abriu os olhos furiosa, os fixando nas nas naves se aproximando.   
\- Siga meu comando. – ela disse para Ben, R2D2 preparando a nave para o ataque. Ben não contrariou, prendeu a respiração se concentrando no momento certo de acelerar – Agora!  
Ambos se lançaram em alta velocidade, desviando dos tiros manobrando em diagonal, cruzando as naves no ar, confundindo os outros. Quando estavam muito próximos, Ben jogou a nave dele para baixo e Rey a dela para cima e começaram um fogo cruzado com a tropa da Primeira Ordem no meio. Abateram assim cinco.   
\- Rey! Conseguimos. – Poe gritou no comunicador – Pode retornar, vamos sal...  
\- Vai! Não me espera!   
\- Eu não vou sem...  
\- Isso é uma ordem, Poe, você tem que entregar a carga. Eu estou bem. – ela gritou para o outro.  
Ben acertou um Tie que voava sobre ela, e aparelhou do seu lado, tentando ignorar a conversa dos dois, se irritando com a mera lembrança da relação deles.   
Ela não conseguia o ver, mas olhou para o lado e sorriu. Quase ao mesmo tempo eles imergiram e deram a volta para pegar desprevenidos dois outros Tie. Agora só tinham três.   
\- Poe? – Leia o chamou – O que está acontecendo? Por que ainda não saltaram para a velocidade da luz?  
\- Desculpe, Leia, mas eu não vou deix...   
Poe havia levado a nave na direção que vira Rey conduzir Kylo Ren, mas antes mesmo de chegar lá ele viu algo que o fez deixar o queixo cair. O Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem manobrava ao lado da Jedi para derrubar os próprios combatentes.   
\- Poe? – Leia o chamou – Volte logo para o seu posto.   
\- Sim general. – ele disse e então se retirou, balançando a cabeça em negação.   
\- Rey! – Ben a chamou, e ela sentiu como se o coração falhasse uma batida ao ouvir ele chamando o nome dela de novo – Eu estou perdendo força. Evasiva.   
Ela entendeu. Ambos saíram para cada lado, com dois Tie atrás dele e um atrás dela. Só que eles logo fizeram um circulo e voltaram a se encontrar no meio do caminho. Rey acertando um dos que seguia ele, e ele acertando o que seguia ela.   
\- É, meu! – ela disse apontando a nave em direção do ultimo, com gana.   
Ben apenas sorriu aceitando o desafio. O Tie se viu sozinho, sem mais ajuda a caminho, os dois vindo na sua direção, começou a correr para a Supremacia.   
\- Ele não pode alcançar o comando.   
\- Por que não? Eles estavam te atacando. – ela respondeu ainda irada com aquilo.  
\- Porque me atacando ou não, eu não defendia apenas a minha pele aqui. O que você vai explicar para a Resistencia quando souberem que você me defendeu?   
Ele fez a pergunta prendendo a respiração. Não queria, mas tinha que encarar a realidade, eles estavam se defendendo ali.  
\- Ótimo argumento. – ela respondeu soltando o ar – Artoo, acelera!   
Ben ficou para trás quando o astromec lançou a nave em maior velocidade, fazendo ela sorrir, mirando o Tie a sua frente e atirando. O tiro dela chegou apenas um segundo depois do tiro do mini canhão de íon do Silencer. Ela abriu a boca e olhou para trás. Conseguia ouvir ele rindo pelo comunicador.   
\- Desculpe, eu não tinha tempo para as suas manobras nessa velharia.   
Ela apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando não rir junto. Olhando então de soslaio para o astromec atrás dela, Rey virou a nave no ar, se voltando na direção de Ben e acionando o turbo, passando num rasante pelo lado esquerdo dele, desestabilizando o Silencer. Ele olhou para ela surpreso, e então entendeu. Ela estava provocando ele. Sorrindo, Ben foi atrás dela.


	19. Atraídos para quem pertencemos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Rey e Ben se encontram face a face.

\- Senhor. – o cabo veio até o comandante, que suava, para apresentar as informações da batalha. Hux próximo, muito atento – Nenhum dos Tie voltaram, e ainda não conseguimos contato com eles ou com o Supremo Líder. Mas nós temos a confirmação visual de que duas naves de combate se aproximam em alta velocidade. – Hux sorriu imaginando que seriam seus combatentes.   
O comandante olhou para fora, vendo duas naves de porte grande explodindo, pods de escape sendo resgatados e notando que não tinha mais nenhum Tie Figther na Supremacia ao seu comando, enquanto a Resistencia sumira no ar sem eles nem poderem rastrear. Ele simplesmente não sabia se torcia para um dos pilotos que se aproximavam ser o Supremo Líder, ou não.   
Hux abaixou a cabeça sorrindo internamente. Atrás dele, ele sabia, dois dos quatro cavaleiros de Ren que estavam a bordo para proteção de Kylo, se agitavam.  
Durante todo aquele tempo Hux não tivera nenhuma oportunidade de se livrar do Supremo Líder.   
Ele passara a se estabelecer em Mustafar. Usava a lupa da galáxia para confirmar informações e mandava seus cavaleiros para comandar missões em terra. Phasma era agora apenas a segunda no comando das tropas, que já não a obedeciam mais como antes. Kylo mudara tudo. Em um discurso cuidadoso para os membros da organização no primeiro dia em Mustafar, ele apresentou que nenhum trooper deveria permanecer se não por compromisso com a causa, e deu um prazo para quem quisesse se retirar. Hux e os demais membros deliraram em protesto, mas nada podiam fazer. Apenas 10% da tropa aceitou a proposta. Para ciclos depois voltarem a se alistar, trazendo outros tantos. Kylo extinguiu o programa de recrutamento de Hux e passou a aplicar um próprio dos rebeldes, o alistamento voluntário de apoio a causa.  
E, com a fama que a diplomacia de Kylo nos planetas aliados, além da força que Primeira Ordem ostentava em toda a galáxia, grande foi o número de adesões.   
O tenente teve que agir ainda mais cautelosamente. Porem com muito mais suporte. A maioria dos membros da Primeira Ordem não concordavam com a politica do novo Supremo Líder, e ajudaram Hux a acobertar explorações e ações para, no momento certo, ter suporte de derrubar Kylo Ren.   
Ainda assim, quando a oportunidade de derrubar ele veio, Hux não pôde rejeitar. Os cavaleiros faziam tudo no lugar de Ren, menos voar. Eles não tinham a menor habilidade. Por isso Kylo nunca mais fizera missões com seu Silencer...até aquele dia. Até ouvir que Poe Dameron era o líder da tropa da Resistencia. Impulsivo ele ordenou que preparassem a nave dele, e saiu sem qualquer um dos seus guardas. Hux só precisou o momento certo em que ele estivesse vulnerável para mandar os poucos aliados que ainda tinha entre os combatentes.   
Ele deu um passo a frente, buscando do lado de fora a visão dos Tie Figthers e a confirmação de que de vez se livrara de Ren.   
Hux quase caiu no chão quando um X-wing e o Silencer passaram muito próximos da Supremacia, num rasante assustando a todos.   
\- Mas o que é isso? – Hux se reergueu.   
\- É o Supremo Líder. Parece que ele ainda está perseguindo um dos retardatários da Resistencia. – um cabo muito animado informou, enquanto o comandante fechava os olhos em prece.   
Os cavaleiros atrás correram para ver lá fora, rindo.   
\- Atirem! – Hux gritou, imediatamente os cavaleiros se voltaram contra ele – No X-wing.   
Hux completou com os braços se erguendo vendo o canhão de íon de um deles apontado para a sua cabeça.   
\- Não atirem. – o comandante falou – Não quero correr o risco de acertar o Supremo Líder. É só um X-wing, ele dá conta. – Mitaka olhou de soslaio para os cavaleiros que abaixaram as armas, e suspirou aliviado.   
\- Você sentiu? – um dos cavaleiros disse para o outro.   
\- Sim. – o outro concordou – Não é apenas um piloto da Resistencia. E é muito forte na força.   
Ambos olhavam para fora, a nave branca fazendo manobras no ar, se afastando deles. Eles conheciam o Mestre. Ele não estava combatendo o outro, estava brincando.   
Hux ouviu os dois cochichando e apertou os olhos para fora, enquanto percebiam as naves se afastando e saindo de novo das vistas deles. “A Jedi”. 

Rey olhou para trás. Mesmo depois de se aproximarem da Primeira Ordem, Ben não se afastara, e mantinha a brincadeira. Nenhum tiro de nenhum dos dois. Sorrindo, ela emergiu, sendo seguida por ele. Ben ia onde ela fosse, fazendo manobras ao redor do X-wing para se mostrar, então saltando mais a frente para ela seguir ele.   
Foi quando Artoo disse que tivera uma ideia.   
\- O que? – ela respondeu arregalando os olhos e então o corpo sendo jogado para trás enquanto ele colocava toda a força nos turbos.   
Ben olhou assustado quando ela o ultrapassou em um rasante.   
\- Onde vai com tanta pressa, Jedi?   
Ela não respondeu, só sorriu. Então ELA teve uma ideia.   
\- Artoo, acionar hiperespaço.   
Ben franziu a testa.   
\- Já tá indo? – ele perguntou em um tom triste que tentou disfarçar.   
\- Não! Só estou preparando uma armadilha para o Supremo Líder.   
Ela disse sorrindo e saltando para a velocidade da luz, no visor de Ben as coordenadas.   
Ele respirou fundo. Chadrilla. Apertando os lábios e engolindo em seco, ele pensou uns segundos... antes de saltar logo atrás.   
A nave saltou sobre o planeta, verde e azul, fazendo Ben suspirar com a visão. Nenhum lugar na galáxia tinha mais significado de casa que aquele ali. Ben olhou ao redor procurando Rey, mas não viu ela. Alguns segundos e a X-wing saltou do hiperespaço, ao lado dele.   
\- Kriff! Essa sua maldita nave é mais rápida até no hiperespaço? – foi a resposta contrariada e divertida dela, se adiantando e descendo no planeta, fazendo ele rir internamente enquanto a seguia.  
Rey pousou a beira de um lago, em uma região sem aparente vigilância ou habitantes. Um grande prado, verde, rodeado de montanha.   
Ben pousou a frente dela, sem tirar os olhos da Jedi, que saía da X-wing.  
Quando ele terminou de pousar Rey já estava do lado de fora tirando o capacete e jogando para o lado, prendendo a respiração ao sentir o olhar dele sobre ela.   
Ela tentava dizer para si mesma se controlar. Ele podia sentir a emoção dela, e não seria prudente. Se ela queria que ele voltasse para ela... no caso voltasse para a luz, deveria ser firme.   
Ben abriu a nave e pulou para fora, se prostrando então de costas para o Silencer, de frente para Rey, há dez metros de distancia.   
Ele se demorou observando ela. Ela vestia um robe Jedi, a touca jogada para trás.   
\- Preparada para a batalha, Jedi? – ele a provocou, as mãos dele se cruzando a frente do corpo, o olhar intenso sobre ela.   
\- Se necessário. – ela respondeu erguendo o queixo e então tirando o robe, o jogando para trás, fazendo Ben erguer o queixo e engolir em seco.   
Os últimos ciclos pareciam ter durado uma eternidade, e agora era como se tivesse sido ontem a ultima vez que vira ela. Apesar que... o cabelo dela estava muito mais longo, com só uma parte dele amarrada para trás, permitindo que os longos fios da cor de mel caíssem sobre os ombros dela. A roupa era quase a mesma de sempre, só que mais comprida nas barras e o tom era mais claro.   
Ben então jogou os ombros para trás, deixando a capa cair. Ela notou que ele não usava o uniforme da Primeira Ordem. O colete dele agora era com largas ombreias, e era aberto e liso, na cor de um cinza azulado como os seus panos, se fechando um sobre o outro sob um cinto de pano, preto. Como uma roupa Jedi, mas em um tom escuro por baixo e mais claro por cima. Enquanto ela tinha um tom claro por baixo e mais escuro por cima.   
\- Bela trança, Padawan.   
Ela disse apontando com o queixo a ponta da trança de peixe em que ele prendia o agora longo cabelo.   
\- Ainda sem lightsaber, escavadora?   
Ele devolveu a provocação depois de olhar para a ponta da trança no ombro.  
Rey olhou para o cinto e ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando a encara-lo.   
\- Mas eu tenho um.   
Ben apertou os olhos e então sorriu quando viu ela erguer a mão para atrair do cinto dele o seu sabre. Sem qualquer objeção dele. Ele aprendeu uma lição com a ultima briga por sabre com ela.   
Rey acionou o lightsaber e fez a sua pose de ataque. Um meio sorriso no rosto, o provocando.   
Ben apertou os lábios contendo um sorriso, olhando para o chão um instante enquanto engolia em seco. O coração voltando a acelerar. Era difícil definir a emoção que ele sentia toda vez que via ela assim, preparada para brigar com ele ou por ele.   
Puxando o ar, ele apertou os olhos para ela e ergueu o queixo.   
\- Os livros Jedi te ensinaram a roubar as armas ao invés de fabrica-las?  
\- Eu não estou roubando!   
\- Esse lightsaber me pertence, não a você!  
\- A é? – ela desligou a arma e a ergueu em frente ao rosto, analisando – Mas veio até mim quando a chamei. Acho que me pertence!   
Ela concluiu abaixando a arma, jogando as sobrancelhas pra cima o desafiando, mordendo os lábios quando viu ele balançar a cabeça rindo e fungando. Rey nunca tinha ouvido ele rir. No máximo vira ele sorrir com todos os dentes para ela, no quarto dele...mas nunca ouvira o som da risada dele assim, ao vivo. Achou o som muito lindo. Percebendo onde as emoções iam, ela abaixou a cabeça mantendo o olhar sobre ele, tentando se controlar.   
Ben engoliu em seco, a mirou intenso e apertou os olhos. Olhou do sabre para os olhos dela, e deu um sorriso de canto.   
Erguendo a mão direita na altura da cintura, Ben então começou a puxar...Rey. Ela olhou para os lados enquanto sentia uma pressão na altura do ventre, o corpo sendo atraído para frente, as pontas dos pés se movendo sobre o pasto, até Ben, o corpo parando a milímetros do dele. Ben então a segurou pela cintura, o olhar divertido sobre ela, a boca levemente aberta.   
\- Acho que agora, VOCÊ me pertence! – ele disse a brincadeira e sorriu, procurando o olhar dela.   
Mas Rey o olhava atônita, sem respirar, a boca levemente aberta. As palavras dele tiveram o efeito de ruir todo o controle dela, e toda a emoção que ela estava segurando explodiu dentro dela.  
\- Maldição, Ben.   
Ela disse, as bochechas ficando vermelha, o coração acelerado e arfando enquanto soltava o sabre no chão e o puxava pelo colarinho para um beijo.


	20. Quem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben finalmente expões as mágoas que os mantiveram afastados.

Ben primeiro arregalou os olhos quando a viu segurar a roupa dele e puxa-lo, depois franziu a testa ao sentir os lábios dela sobre os dele e então fechou os olhos, passando os braços pelas costas dela, a abraçando e correspondendo ao beijo.   
Rey soltou o ar, gemendo enquanto passava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, abrindo os lábios para ir sugar o lábio superior dele, consciente de cada movimento das mãos dele pelo corpo dela, mas perdida nas sensações que elas provocavam.   
Ele desceu as mãos para a cintura dela, apertando ali e a trazendo mais para ele, enquanto sentia Rey mordiscar levemente o lábio inferior dele, enfim afastando o beijo, os olhos entreabertos, respirando com dificuldade, os narizes ainda se encostando.   
\- O que foi isso?   
Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, os lábios delicadamente se esticando mais uma vez para beijar os dela, a fazendo sorrir sentindo o carinho, antes de abrir os olhos e suspirar. Ela afastou levemente o rosto, as mãos dela descendo para segurar os pulsos dele, e o observou abrir os olhos e a olhar intenso, mantendo o rosto muito próximo.   
\- Um truque Jedi que aprendi. - ela finalmente respondeu, suspirando, tomando consciência de como os corpos estavam colados - Para calar a boca de pilotos abusados.   
Ela pensou em fazer alguma referencia à Primeira Ordem, mas todas lembravam Snoke e ela preferia se manter a algo que representasse só ele. Mas o efeito saiu ao contrário do que esperava.   
Ben ergueu o queixo e apertou os olhos para ela, largando a sua cintura.   
\- Você também os usa nos pilotos da Resistencia?  
Rey engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás vendo a mudança dele.   
\- Não...entendi. - Rey pestanejou perdida.   
\- Não mesmo? Eu vi, Rey, vocês dois em Naboo. - ele se inclinou para ela, o olhar acusador, a voz grave e firme do que dizia "Kriff como ele se parece com Leia".  
\- Nós dois quem? Do que você está falando, Ben? - ela ergueu o queixo, franziu a testa e deu um passo a frente, fazendo ele respirar fundo e se colocar ereto, notando que ela o desafiava.   
Ele ergueu o queixo e olhou a uma curta distancia, apertando os olhos, se lembrando de quando viu Poe e Rey em Naboo, pensando se valia a pena revelar que a espiara. Mas ele não sabia nada de amor próprio.   
\- Eu vi você e Poe, em Naboo, de mãos dadas a beira de um rio. Como esse. - ele ergueu o queixo para frente - Muito íntimos. Depois de você me acusar de ter usado você para atacar a Resistencia.   
Ela recebia cada informação com uma piscadela, dando um, dois passos para trás. Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos quando ele a lembrou sobre a razão da mágoa dela com ele.   
Rey o encarava agora. Ben não sabia por qual razão, tinha medo de sustentar o olhar dela. Por mais que tivesse segurança no que dizia, sentia como se os olhos dela queimassem ele só de encontrar com os seus. Ela estava furiosa.   
\- E como é que você nos viu, se não estava mais lá? A sua querida rainha mandou sentinelas para vigiar a Resistencia e te mandar imagens?  
\- Então você não nega! - ele agora a fitou, um leve tremor passando pelas palpebras, magoado.   
\- O que? Que eu me despedi de um colega da Resistencia? Não, me despedi de Finn, Rose e Leia, assim como tantos outros do mesmo modo e até com mais afeto. É o que se faz quando se está rodeado de pessoas com as quais você se importa e se importam com você.   
Ela cuspia as palavras furiosa, e com tanta firmeza quanto a que ele mostrara ao acusar ela. Ben meneou a cabeça magoado diante da afirmação dela de que ele não tinha quem se importasse com ele.   
\- É, acho que eu nunca vou saber como é isso, não é mesmo? As pessoas não se despedem de mim, me nocauteiam ou fecham a porta na minha cara. Ou esperam eu virar as costas para atirar. - Ben disse se virando de lado, erguendo o queixo e olhando ao longe, como se brigasse com o vento e não com ela.   
Rey respirou fundo fechando os olhos por uns milésimos de segundo, tentando não se sentir mal pelo que dissera, vindo na mente então algo que fervia dentro dela há muito tempo.   
\- A sua Rainha de Naboo não se despede afetuosa de você, Supremo Líder? - Rey soltou, cruzando os braços, erguendo o queixo, os olhos se fixando no chão.   
Ben virou o rosto para ela, surpreso.   
\- Narli?   
\- A... - Rey engoliu em seco - você a chama pelo primeiro nome.   
\- É o único nome dela que eu conheço.   
\- Eu nem esse conhecia. - ela respondeu virando o rosto para ele, brava.  
Ben baixou os ombros e pestanejou, já não estava entendendo mais nada da conversa. Ela parecia o tio quando começava com as suas charadas.   
\- Espera aí, isso tudo está muito confuso. Por qual razão Narli se despediria de mim como você se despede de Poe?   
Ele disse indo para perto dela, a forçando a manter o olhar firme e acusador dele.   
\- Verdade...- o peito de Rey agora subia e descia rápido, a voz saindo entredentes - O meu relacionamento com Poe e o seu com a querida Narli são muito diferentes.   
\- A mas isso é óbvio. - ele disse erguendo o queixo, a voz um tom mais alto, e enrugando o nariz com desprezo.   
Rey tentava controlar a emoção, a testa franzida, as narinas tremendo enquanto respirava pela boca entreaberta.   
\- Então foi por isso que você não atacou Naboo? - Ben olhava para os lábios dela e então para os olhos, furioso e confuso - Por amor?  
Rey ergueu as sobrancelhas e o queixo esperando a resposta.   
Ben arregalou os olhos, prendendo a respiração, sentindo como se o sangue sumisse das veias, o gelando diante da pergunta. Foi uma questão de fazer o certo, ele dissera para si mesmo, de não agir de modo covarde atacando um povo por conta de uns três ou quatro rebeldes, ele tentava se convencer. Evitando sempre assumir que temera tanto pela vida de Rey e da mãe que por milésimos se sentira perdido na Força.   
\- Eu não...- ele deixou as palavras saírem baixas enquanto jogava os braços para trás e olhava para o chão, o sangue agora voltando para suas veias o fazendo enrubescer das orelhas ao pescoço - Meus sentimentos por você e Leia não... - ele inspirava fundo tentando encontrar palavras, mas não tinha a habilidade de mentir para ela, Rey pestanejava - Eu não deixaria o povo de Naboo pagar pela incompetência da Primeira Ordem em acabar com a Resistencia e dessa ultima em se esconder.   
Foi a melhor resposta que ele encontrou e que não fugia muito da verdade. Mas Rey ainda estava presa na parte dos sentimentos dele por ela.   
\- Você... - ela puxava o ar e engolia em seco, tentando arranjar palavras e ar - não fez isso pela Narli? - Rey ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, o mirando com expectativa, a boca levemente aberta por onde respirava.  
Ben ergueu a cabeça franzindo a testa para ela.   
\- Por que eu faria algo por ela? Nem a conhecia.  
Ela piscou várias vezes, puxando o ar e olhando para o lado.   
\- Sim, mas depois que a conheceu, mesmo sabendo que estávamos em Naboo, você não atacou.   
\- Exatamente o quê você sabe daquele dia, Rey?   
Ele mantinha os braços nas costas, mas movia o torso para os lados, acompanhando a cabeça enquanto formulava as palavras ditas com raiva.  
Rey o olhou nos olhos, e respirou fundo, a testa novamente franzida. Ela sabia tudo, não?  
\- Eu... - a voz falhava, sem ar - Vocês apareceram...desceram, então você falou com a rainha e fez uma busca sem encontrar nada e foi embora.   
\- É só isso que você sabe? - ele parecia sentido ao perguntar, agora não mais com raiva, a voz mais baixa - E já presumiu o pior de mim. Como sempre atirando antes de perguntar.   
\- Disse o Lider Supremo da Primeira Ordem que me vigia as escondidas e me acusa de estar beijando oficiais da Resistencia. - ela respondeu a queima roupa, como sempre.  
Ben se virou para ela com a boca aberta para uma resposta que não tinha. Calando a mesma e apertando os lábios até eles ficarem brancos, Ben bufou, olhando para o chão.   
Erguendo então a cabeça para o alto e olhando para longe de Rey, ele respirou fundo e voltou a perguntar com firmeza.   
\- Você realmente não tem nada com esse tal de Poe? Não...está envolvida...ou namorando ele? - ele tentava falar aquilo como se demandasse a resposta, mas mostrava claro desconcerto em perguntar, voltando a olhar para baixo ao final.   
\- Nunca estive. - ela respondeu firme, as mãos agora fechadas em punho, o mirando sem piscar, puxando o ar para fazer a pergunta dela - Você me garante que não avisou a Primeira Ordem de que estávamos em Naboo?   
\- Você vai acreditar se eu disser que sim? Que não denunciei? - ele fez a pergunta a mirando firme e sincero.  
Rey sentia o coração batendo forte e respirava com dificuldade. Mais de ano remoendo isto e sequer era verdade.   
\- Vou, Ben. - a resposta dela saiu quase num sussurro fazendo ele erguer o olhar para ela atento, prendendo a respiração - Eu acredito em você.   
Ben piscou. Enchendo os pulmões de ar, ele se virou para ela e encerrou a distancia dos dois com dois passos largos, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.   
\- E a Narli? - Rey perguntou antes que ele a beijasse, os olhos que estavam quase fechados então voltando a mira-lo temerosa.   
\- Quem?   
Ele perguntou confuso antes de ver o sorriso nos lábios dela o convidando para o beijo.


	21. O destino de Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey diz a Ben a quê ele está destinado.

Ben a beijou com paixão, segurando o rosto dela enquanto buscava os seus lábios, ávido, a fazendo soltar o ar com um gemido enquanto correspondia com o mesmo fogo, se esticando na ponta dos pés e envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços, fazendo Ben descer as mãos para a abraça-la pelas costas e trazê-la para ele, gemendo ao sentir os corpos finalmente se encostarem. Mesmo sob toda a camada de roupa deles, ele podia sentir o calor do corpo dela fazendo o dele arder mais.  
Rey afastou o beijo, sem folego, abrindo os olhos para encontrar os de Ben a mirando embevecido dos olhos para os lábios dela. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e levemente abertos, por onde tentava respirar, e ela conseguiu ler ele dizer sem voz "mais", provocando aquela sensação gélida passando do ventre até a boca do estômago e fazendo ela prender a respiração antes de puxa-lo para outro beijo.   
Ben foi quem gemeu dessa vez, enquanto Rey tomava o lábio inferior dele, sugando, o trazendo para baixo, para ela. Soltando o ar, ele abriu os lábios e tomou os dela, passando a língua levemente ali antes de prende-los e suga-los, os braços enfim se enrolando pela cintura dela e a apertando enquanto a trazia para cima. Rey puxou o ar e apertou os lábios dela sobre os dele enquanto sentia os pés saindo do chão. Sentindo maior urgência no beijo, Rey acompanhou ele menear o rosto e abrir mais os lábios em busca dos dela, os puxando para ele.   
Ben, jogando o corpo para trás enquanto a erguia, sentiu Rey buscar com os dedos o cabelo dele, e com os dentes mordiscar-lhe os lábios, fazendo ele gemer com ela.   
Por fim ele passou os lábios então a roçar e dar pequenos beijos pelas bochechas dela, até descer e beijar o seu queixo, fazendo Rey suspirar e abrir os olhos, sentindo ele finalmente baixar ela.  
Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando para ele quando Ben voltou a pegar o rosto dela entre as mãos. Percebendo as próprias luvas, Ben apertou os lábios contrariado e as tirou jogando para o lado, para poder então roçar com os dedos a pele do rosto dela, enquanto passeava o olhar esquadrinhando a face de Rey. A respiração deles aos poucos se normalizando. Rey subiu as mãos pelos braços dele, e suspirou quase na mesma hora que ele. Sentia ele ali com ela, calmo e feliz, e então percebeu a testa dele franzindo e o conflito voltando a dominar ele.  
\- Ben...  
\- Rey...  
Eles começaram juntos e então pararam, sorrindo.   
Ela deu um meio sorriso e outro suspiro, trazendo as mãos para o peito dele. Ben novamente comprimiu os lábios, e com ar triste ergueu o olhar para frente, para o planeta onde estavam.   
\- Você já se decidiu?   
Rey pestanejou buscando o olhar dele, que voltou a fita-la, sem o brilho de antes, prendendo a respiração ao encontrar o olha dela, antes de continuar com o inevitável.   
\- Vai se juntar a mim?   
A resposta dela, como Ben temia, foi a de baixar o olhar balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto se afastava, fazendo ele também olhar para baixo, cruzando as mãos a frente do corpo.   
Passou alguns segundos, nos quais Ben condenava a si mesmo por ter estragado tudo. Mesmo sabendo que não havia como ser diferente.   
Rey respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar para longe, colocando então as mãos na cintura.   
\- Eu...aceito. – ela disse soltando num suspiro, o queixo erguido, fazendo Ben saltar nos próprios pés, surpreso, um lampejo de luz nos olhos, até apertar eles sobre Rey, sabendo que isso não era tudo – Se você largar a Primeira Ordem.   
Ele soltou um breve riso, e olhou para baixo balançando a cabeça. Imitando ela, Ben ergueu então o olhar ao longe e suspirou.   
\- Está certo. – Rey foi menos contida que ele. Ao ouvir que Ben aceitava sair da Primeira Ordem ela o olhou abrindo levemente a boca, primeiro de surpresa e então num sorriso, fazendo ele se ressentir de continuar a proposta antes mesmo de faze-lo, vendo como Rey parecia feliz com a ideia dos dois finalmente ficarem juntos – Se você abandonar a Resistência.   
A felicidade dela sumiu, e aquele olhar de desafio e raiva que ele tanto temia se fez presente. A testa franzida e os dentes cerrados enquanto o mirava de modo intenso.   
Apesar da raiva, ela sentiu que para ele era tão sofrível quanto para ela não poder aceitar a proposta de ficarem juntos.   
\- Se eu deixar a Resistência, Ben Solo, você vem comigo? – ela disse erguendo o queixo e fazendo a proposta. Rey queria muito isso e não deixaria a oportunidade de ter.   
\- Você faria isso por mim? – a emoção e descrença da pergunta dele, como se nunca na vida esperasse um ato assim por ele, derreteu todo o ódio no coração dela, e Rey deu um meio sorriso, os olhos brilhando para ele. Ben prendeu a respiração, os olhos brilhando e começando a sorrir, para então voltar a apertar os olhos sobre ela – Espera! Você não está me recrutando para iniciar contigo uma Ordem Jedi, está?  
\- Oras... – Rey piscou e desviou do olhar dele para o chão, tentando colocar toda a firmeza em defender a ideia – O que mais faríamos longe da Resistencia e Primeira Ordem? – ela fitou Ben percebendo ele cogitando algumas ideias que talvez ela não tivesse previsto que ele, assim como ela, havia sonhado, e engoliu em seco tentando manter seu discurso para convence-lo – Faz sentido, não? – a voz dela saía difícil enquanto tentava respirar – Sem um lado, só nos dois juntos. É o que a Força quer para nós.   
Ela viu o rosto dele tomar um ar sombrio e triste, os lábios se curvando para baixo, enquanto ele os apertava, os olhos brilhando, agora de umidade.   
\- Você está presa a uma visão que não existe, Rey. Eu vi o que você viu...mas não...você está tentando ver aquilo que quer, e não o que a visão se apresenta. – ele inspirou fundo virando o corpo de lado, olhando distante e não mais para ela – Não existe caminho para trás, Rey. Eu sou o que sou, daqui pra frente só tenho um caminho. – ele suspirou e olhou para baixo, Rey franzindo a testa, certa de que ele estava errado, pois vira muito bem os dois juntos formando uma nova ordem – Eu esperava que essa visão dissesse que ao menos eu teria você comigo. Visões são mesmo muito difíceis de ler.  
Ben revelou vencido, ainda olhando para baixo. Rey pestanejou balançando a cabeça. Decidida, deu um passo à frente e se pôs diante de Ben, o fazendo mirar ela, com aqueles grandes olhos tristes e lábios vermelhos em um bico.   
\- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, Ben, mas eu sei o que vi. Não foi algo que criei. – ela respirou fundo relembrando o que a Força mostrou para ela naquela noite na cabana, um pouco turvo, mas ela viu e sentiu, Ben com ela, construindo algo novo, algo que a Força queria que eles seguissem – Nós vamos fazer isso, juntos.   
Ele balançava a cabeça para ela, irritando Rey.   
\- Você não entende? Meu destino já estava traçado antes mesmo de nos conhecermos. Antes mesmo de eu nascer. – ele desviou o olhar dela, olhando para os próprios pés – Snoke viu, meu tio viu...eu estou destinado a terminar o que meu avô começou. O lado negro é forte, e se eu quero de alguma forma trazer balanço à galáxia, tenho que cumprir o meu destino.   
Rey resfolegou, balançando a cabeça sem paciência.   
\- É você que não entende, Ben! Eu não sei e nem me importa o que Snoke ou Luke viram para você. – ele tinha os olhos presos nela, as pálpebras tremendo quando ela finalmente ergueu o olhar e o mirou de volta, daquele mesmo jeito quando tentou convence-lo no elevador para o salão do trono de Snoke de que ele viraria de lado, com determinação, ternura...e algo a mais – Mas eu sei qual é o seu destino. A Força me mostrou.   
Ben engoliu em seco, se endireitando, arrastando o passo mais para frente e se aproximando dela, inclinando o corpo até ela sentir o hálito quente dele.   
\- E qual é? – ele perguntou com o olhar que não se mostrava mais triste, mas desafiando ela, descendo dos olhos para a boca dela.   
\- Ser meu.   
A voz dela saiu como num suspiro, subindo o olhar dos lábios dele para os olhos confusos de Ben, o mirando com expectativa e emoção. Era tão simples estar ali com ele, feliz, fazendo ele feliz. Por que eles tinham que se manter afastados quando claramente a Força e eles queriam estar juntos?  
Ben franziu a testa para ela e pestanejou com a resposta, não entendendo. Sentiu então Rey gentilmente colocar as mãos no rosto dele, já próximo ao dela, e o trazer para um beijo terno, sumindo com todo o nervosismo e raiva, que deu lugar a uma sensação morna e reconfortante. Ele correspondeu ao beijo devagar, enquanto a surpresa do que ela dissera passava e a alegria tomava conta dele. Ele ficou perdido no inicio com o que ela queria dizer com isso de o destino dele era ser dela. Mas não pôde deixar de ficar feliz quando finalmente considerou a ideia. Aquele era muito melhor que qualquer outro destino, como guiar a galáxia e se tornar mais poderoso que o avô e o tio na Força, eliminando todo o resquício de Jedi e Sith. Foi com essa ideia feliz que ela pintou de um destino que ele não sabia que existia, mas agora sentia que sempre quis, que ele correspondeu ao beijo, suspirando e abrindo a boca para tomar os lábios dela, já sem qualquer medo ou raiva, esquecendo tudo nos braços dela.   
Eles afastaram os lábios, os olhos ainda fechados, as testas e narizes ainda pressionados um contra o outro, as mãos dela ainda sobre o rosto dele.   
\- Então? – ele começou, voltando um pouco para a realidade, a voz rouca, os lábios indo roçar novamente os dela a provocando – Como isso funcionaria? Como eu seria seu?  
Rey soltou um sorriso, encostando os lábios dela sobre os dele, pensando na resposta e então o beijando.   
\- Acho que não precisa de muito, não? Nós subimos nas nossas naves, voltamos para nossas bases, nos despedimos de todos e voltamos a nos encontrar em qualquer lugar da galáxia, para cumprir a nossa própria profecia ...de ser felizes.   
Ela disse isso de um jeito tão inocente que Ben conseguiu ver o sonho dela na mente dele, os dois juntos em uma ilha com dois sóis, sem guerras, ordens, traições...a imagem da Primeira Ordem veio a mente dele o fazendo franzir a testa, e respirar fundo, sem se afastar dela.   
\- E como é que fica o resto?  
Rey sentiu o conflito dele novamente crescendo e afastou o rosto dele, o fitando.   
\- Que resto?  
Ben suspirou e olhou para baixo e então para ela, considerando o que iria dizer.   
\- Todo o resto! Você conseguiria ficar longe de tudo enquanto Primeira Ordem e Resistencia continuam brigando pela Galáxia? Enquanto Hux toma o poder e usa suas armas para escravizar planetas, ao mesmo tempo que a Resistencia e a Republica tentam aliciar inocentes para se sacrificarem em nome deles, reerguendo uma ideia falida e que não muda em nada a vida de ninguém, só perpetua um erro que segue sendo repetido há séculos?   
Rey pestanejou. Era uma grande imagem a que ele pintou. E apesar de não concordar com o que ele falou da Resistencia, o que ele trouxe da Primeira Ordem não estava errado. Primeira Ordem sem Kylo Ren ainda era Primeira Ordem...só que mais sombria. E isso era algo que ela não esperava. E talvez, a Resistencia sem ela também não fosse algo tão bom. Poe e Finn se mostraram enérgicos quando o assunto era destruir o inimigo. Se não fosse por ela e Leia, talvez tivessem conseguido eliminar Ben mais cedo.   
Dessa vez foi Ben quem sentiu o conflito crescendo nela e apagando o brilho de alegria nos olhos de Rey.   
\- Você entende, agora? Tem aquilo que a gente quer fazer, e aquilo que a gente tem que fazer. – foi a conclusão melancólica de Ben, afastando as mãos dela do seu rosto, e respirando fundo.   
\- Não...Ben, tem outro jeito. – ele a fitou franzindo a testa e comprimindo os lábios – A Primeira Ordem...você mesmo acabou de admitir que eles querem escravizar planetas e usar armas em povos inocentes. Você sabe, Ben, ela tem que ser parada.   
\- Eu não disse que ela tem que ser parada, eu disse que sem mim ela não tem outra destinação a não ser destruição. O que não é muito diferente do que aconteceria com a Resistencia sem ninguém para conter os seus atos. Antes da Primeira Ordem se erguer, Rey, a galáxia já sofria com povos sendo escravizados e armas sendo usadas para contribuir com mortes de inocentes. Essa guerra – ele agora se inclinava e dizia de modo enérgico as palavras, o dedo indicador da mão direita em riste apontando dele para a galáxia lá fora – não fui eu quem comecei. Mas sou eu quem vai terminar.   
\- Ben...a Primeira Ordem não tem feito nada melhor para a Galáxia do que você diz que a Republica fez ou faria! – ela respondeu também se inclinando para ele, no mesmo tom de voz, o fazendo jogar o corpo para trás, franzindo a testa e prendendo a respiração, observando o dedo em riste dela apontando para o peito dele – Eu vi! – ela completou o mirando nos olhos, a respiração alterada – Eu passei por planetas que, sim, tinham muito a agradecer a sua Primeira Ordem. – Ben apertou os olhos sobre ela, Rey desviou o olhar para baixo antes de completar – Mas eu também vi destruição. Também vi planetas que tem sido escravizado, e há noticia de planetas em que a população tem sido usada como alvo para testes.   
Rey ergueu o olhar para ele. Temia ler ali que Ben dava suporte a tais atos, mas quando viu a expressão dele, franziu a testa, Ben a olhava com incredulidade.   
\- Quem te disse isso? O piloto da Resistencia? Está vendo, Rey! – ele apontou com as duas mãos para ela, mantendo o olhar confuso dela – Eles se embasam em mentiras, vivem uma farsa para poder voltar ao poder. É só isso que querem.   
\- Você está negando o que a Primeira Ordem vem fazendo?   
\- EU sou a Primeira Ordem, Rey! – ele se pôs ereto, o peito estufado e a voz um tom mais alto – Ela não faria nada sem a minha autorização. – ele começou a murchar um pouco envergonhado, ao notar o olhar apertado e furioso dela diante da postura dele - E eu nunca determinaria que a Primeira Ordem se portasse tal qual Império e República dantes fizeram.  
Rey respirou fundo, olhando para baixo, balançando a cabeça. Ben não sabia onde estava metido. Ele acreditava que controlava a Primeira Ordem, mas era controlado por ela. Sequer sabia o que a organização vinha fazendo. E usava termos muito rebuscados quando tentava se impor.   
\- Reconsiderando a sua visão? - ele disse baixando o olhar e cerrando os dentes, ao notar ela ainda ali parada depois do que ele falara.  
Ela fechou os olhos um instante, reprimindo a raiva. Essa atitude simplesmente não estava ajudando. Ela trazia ele para ela e logo depois aquela maldita guerra os afastava.   
\- Eu já desisti de desistir de você, Ben.   
Foi a resposta dela ainda olhando para o chão, as mãos agora na cintura, como se ela procurasse ali a resposta para o dilema de finalmente ter o que é dela, sem isso significar a ruína da galáxia, e o mais importante, antes de Ben ser vítima do próprio orgulho. Não notando o agito dele diante da afirmação dela de que nunca desistiria dele. Ben engolindo em seco e fungando.   
O olhar dela então subiu mais um pouco e ela percebeu as luvas de Ben, e então mirou as mãos dele. Talvez se ela conseguisse mostrar para ele exatamente o que viu...  
Ben apertou os olhos quando ela finalmente ergueu o olhar determinado para ela. O mesmo que ela dava antes de se jogar para um luta de sabres.   
\- Você venceu a batalha, Supremo Líder. - Ben prendeu a respiração, ela estaria concordando em ir com ele? - Eu vou voltar para a Resistencia e você pode continuar a governar a sua galáxia.   
\- Pensei que nunca ia desistir de mim? - ele respondeu, vendo ela erguer a mão direita e atrair o sabre dele que estava no chão, a voz saindo mais melancólica do que pretendera.   
\- E eu não desisti. - ela se aproximou e empurrou o sabre de luz contra o peito dele, até ele o segurar com as mãos - Não é porque te deixo para trás que não me importo com você, Ben, é porque você tem que fazer as suas próprias decisões. Eu não posso e não vou seguir o que você escolheu como seu caminho e destino, e não posso e nem vou obrigar a seguir o que eu escolhi.   
Encerrando o seu discurso firme, sustentando sempre o olhar surpreso e triste de Ben, ela suspirou e deu as costas, indo até a X-wing.   
Ele baixou o olhar para o próprio sabre de luz, agora nas suas mãos, enquanto ouvia Rey subir no X-wing e colocar o capacete.   
\- Hoje a noite. - ela gritou da nave dela, fazendo Ben erguer o olhar confuso para ela - Quando vamos nos ver de novo. Pode ser hoje a noite. É bom você estar sozinho...e vestido! - ela terminou de dizer com um sorriso no canto do lábio, antes de colocar o capacete.   
Ben piscou várias vezes diante dela respondendo uma pergunta que ele não verbalizara, mas era justamente o que tinha em mente, e para ela marcando para aquele mesmo dia um encontro, apesar de estar claramente furiosa com ele, pela piada com o fato de ele a receber sem camisa e principalmente por notar ao lado dela, Artoo, piscando as luzinhas para ele como se estivesse o cumprimentando.   
E ainda sem conseguir dar uma resposta, a boca levemente aberta observando a nave dela decolando, dessa vez sem deixa-lo para trás sem qualquer esperança de ve-la de novo, Ben finalmente suspirou sentindo Rey saltar para o hiperespaço.


	22. O retorno a base.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben tem que encarar os colegas e oficiais.

\- Rey? – Finn gritou aliviado através do painel de comunicação na X-wing – Você está bem?   
\- Sim, sim...estou. – ela respirou fundo tentando deixar para trás a ultima hora – Finn, eu quero saber se posso descer em Naboo.   
\- A... espera um pouco. – ela ouviu ele se afastar e perguntar algo para alguém próximo – Está certo, Rey. – ele voltou – A não ser que haja a possibilidade de alguém estar te seguindo, você já pode vir direto para cá. Está seguro.   
\- Ótimo. – ela respondeu e pulou no hiperespaço na direção de Naboo. 

Kylo deixou a nave ser atraída para dentro da Supremacia pelo escudo retrator, e pousou o Silencer próximo ao seu hangar próprio, onde havia ferramentas e peças para reparação imediata, além de droides mecanicos.   
Na sua direção, imediatamente, se projetou uma comitiva de no mínimo quinze pessoas entre oficiais e seus cavaleiros.  
\- Supremo Líder. – comandante Mitaka se apresentou dando um passo na direção de Kylo assim que ele pulou do Silencer, fazendo-o recuar levemente e olhar o oficial com desagrado – Não sabe o alívio que tenho em ver que tudo correu bem.   
\- Eu não diria isso. – foi a resposta baixa de um Kylo Ren distraído, andando a frente sem notar os demais ao seu redor, parando um instante e se virando então para o lado esquerdo ao sentir o ódio emanando de Hux, o fazendo dar um meio sorriso para o tenente – O que foi, tenente? Comeu algo que não fez bem?   
Hux deu um ligeiro sorriso forçado e respirou fundo dando um passo a frente, o rosto ainda retorcido de desprezo, fazendo os quatro cavaleiros de Ren, destinados a proteção do Supremo Líder, se aproximarem cautelosos.   
\- Meu Líder Supremo, como sempre me lisonjeia com a sua preocupação pela minha saúde.   
\- Haha. – humorado, Kylo respondeu ao sarcasmo disfarçado de conversa amável com uma breve risada, se virando para os cavaleiros, que se entreolharam confusos, fazendo Kylo então perceber que não agia no seu normal, pigarreando e se virando para o comandante – Bom...Mitaka! – Kylo gritou, sentindo o olhar curioso de Hux sobre ele – Relatório. O que aconteceu lá fora?  
\- A...a...a... – Mitaka gaguejava, já colocando as mãos na direção do pescoço prevendo o resultado de outra falha.   
Kylo se pôs a frente dele, ameaçador, notando gotículas de suor se formando sobre a testa dele.   
\- O desastre total, Mestre. Uma frota inteira de combatentes derrubada por...rebeldes. – foi um dos cavaleiros de Ren, a mais nova, que lidava com as bombas de energia bruta, quem respondeu no seu tom sempre abusado, dando ênfase a última palavra.   
Hux se empertigou esperando que Ren revelasse algum ataque a ele.  
Kylo se virou na direção da outra apertando o olhar sobre ela, tentando ler o quanto ela sabia, e então sentiu o agito nos outros colegas e percebeu que talvez eles soubessem mais do que Kylo gostaria.   
\- Vocês quatro, providenciem os reparos na minha nave. Pessoalmente. – ele enfatizou a ultima parte, três deles olharam para a menor, em claro desagrado – Recebi mais danos que de costume. Algumas horas era como se eu tivesse TODOS, contra mim.   
\- E ainda assim, retornou intacto. – disse Hux, recebendo a indireta, consciente de que Kylo fora atacado, mas eliminara todos os seus homens.   
\- Sim! – Kylo respondeu efusivo e então montou um sorriso sem dentes, erguendo o queixo, jogando os braços para trás, a cabeça se movendo em movimentos de afirmação, o andar abusado na direção de Hux – Finalmente tenente, o treinamento que você dá aos seus subordinados me ajudou em batalha. Pode-se dizer, enfim, Hux – Kylo finalmente alcançou o tenente e se inclinou para ele, colocando a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo do oficial da Primeira Ordem que cerrava os dentes e tinha a boca torcida em uma careta de ódio –, que foi a sua competência em treinar os combatentes da Primeira Ordem, que garantiu a minha sobrevivência.   
Hux apertou o olhar para Ren, que apenas jogou as sobrancelhas para cima rapidamente e se virou, respirando satisfeito ao perceber a tortura interna do tenente. Notou então os outros o observando com uma expressão levemente intrigada e desmanchou o sorriso.   
Kylo parou e pigarreou, baixando a cabeça.   
\- Muitas baixas, hoje, senhores? – ele perguntou em tom que tentou ser grave.   
\- Bom...como a ...o...foi dito – Mitaka iniciara apontando para os cavaleiros sem saber agora diferenciar quem havia mencionado a perda de uma frota inteira – uma frota inteira. – ele engoliu em seco – Quase todos os Ties aptos na Supremacia foram derrubados. Como se pode perceber nenhum retornou. E duas naves de grande porte também...a Resistencia estava em nossas mãos por um instante e então...  
\- Verdade...tudo parecia em absoluto controle até que eles parecem ter recebido reforço. Não teria sido obra da Jedi? Quem era o retardatário que você perseguia há pouco, Supremo Líder?  
Hux perguntara acordando então para sua luta diária de derrubar Kylo pela diplomacia. E para o fato de saber que a Jedi estivera envolvida na batalha.   
Kylo torceu os lábios, olhando para baixo, pensando na resposta que daria. Os cavaleiros de Ren que viram a perseguição e sentiram a Jedi através da força, tentavam não demonstrar qualquer reação.   
\- Não sei de Jedi nenhum na batalha, tenente. E não se esqueça quem aqui faz perguntas. Se ela estava na batalha, provavelmente fugiu, como imagino os outros fizeram. Espero que ao menos sem a carga deles... – olhou para Mitaka que baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos – Ou ao menos com um numero reduzido de frota. – Kylo completou suspirando – Quanto ao retardatário, não se preocupe. O encurralei depois que pulou para o hiperespaço. E não deu para identificar o rebelde depois da explosão. – Inspirando fundo e sem olhar para os demais, Kylo juntou as mãos nuas a frente do corpo e as esfregou animado – Cuidem da minha nave. – ele apontou para os cavaleiros, que assentiram com a cabeça   
– Prepare o relatório, comandante, com os números das perdas e o máximo de informação que conseguiram da carga. E prepare uma unidade para baixar no planeta. Talvez eles não tenham sido tão fiéis quanto falam. Apesar de ser pouco provável que tenham planejado uma entrega de carga no mesmo horário de uma visita marcada conosco. Nem todo mundo bebeu da mesma fonte que nosso tenente aqui quanto a estratégias. – finalmente um dos cavaleiros não resistiu e riu depois dos gracejos de Kylo, que colocou as mãos cruzadas nas costas e outro sorriso sem dentes no rosto – E...  
\- Onde estão as suas luvas, Supremo Líder? – Hux o interrompeu, perguntando baixo porém audível, o olhar preso nas mãos de Kylo.   
Kylo trouxe então as mãos para frente e notou: esquecera as luvas em Chandrilla.   
\- Que luvas? – ele tentou disfarçar, já sabendo que não adiantaria.   
\- As que você usa o tempo todo. – Hux respondeu entredentes.  
\- Que fixação pelas minhas vestimentas, Hux! Quer mesmo ascender ao cargo de camareira do alto comando? – Kylo respondeu, abusado, soltando o ar num silvo – Deixei no Silencer, elas ...queimaram depois que alguns pontos pegaram fogo e tive de apagar ...com ajuda de droides.   
A resposta não poderia parecer mais confusa. Mas apenas Hux não se esforçou em fingir entender. Afinal, o que mais poderia ter acontecido com meras luvas?   
\- O que estão fazendo ainda parados? – Kylo olhou ao redor vendo que ninguém se movia – Eu dei ordens, vão, cumpram!   
\- Sim, Supremo Líder. – alguns oficiais e o comandante disseram se dispersando. Os cavaleiros ficaram ali, assim como Hux.   
\- Para alguém que acabou de ter uma perda significativa para uma tropa de bandoleiros, você parece muito animado, Ren! – Hux disse não contendo o ódio, arriscando o castigo para poder irritar o outro.   
Os cavaleiros observaram o mestre, esperando o que sabiam que vinha toda vez que o tipo laranjinha traidor o chamava de outra coisa que não Supremo Líder.   
\- Já você parece bem irritado para alguém que teve a sorte de ter o seu Supremo Líder sobrevivendo a...muitos contratempos. – Kylo disse, sem se virar para trás e encarar Hux, formando um sorriso sem dentes, piscando para os seus cavaleiros antes de dar meia volta e ir na direção do centro de comando – Cuidem da minha nave. – ele disse sem olhar para os outros.   
Hux franzia a testa e olhava para os cavaleiros que se viravam uns para os outros.   
Foi a mais nova, como sempre, que teve a coragem de intervir.   
\- Mestre? Você não esqueceu de nada?   
Kylo reduziu o passo pensando e então parou se virando para trás. Olhou dos cavaleiros para Hux, o ultimo arregalando os olhos da cavaleiro para Kylo. O Supremo Líder piscou umas vezes pensando.   
\- A, sim! – ele ergueu a mão direita no ar na direção deles, Hux fechou os olhos cerrando os dentes esperando o castigo e os cavaleiros olharam para o tenente se preparando para rir, quando então perceberam o sabre de luz de Kylo Ren passando por eles, vindo do Silencer – Devo...ter deixado cair quando apaguei o fogo. - Kylo pigarreou, colocando o sabre no cinto, sentindo que todos estavam surpresos. Hux mais que todos, pois Kylo Ren nunca em todo esse tempo se esquecera da sua arma mais poderosa. – Cuidem do resto!   
\- Pode deixar!   
A garota respondeu acompanhando o Supremo Líder com o olhar, enquanto todos começavam a se agitar ao redor.   
Hux apertou os olhos e então permitiu suas pálpebras tremerem levemente enquanto dava alguns passos para a frente. O que quer que tenha acontecido lá fora o tirou do eixo de alguma forma. Restava saber o quão e por quanto tempo.   
Mas o tenente não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre. Assim que começou a colocar as mãos para trás, sentiu os pés deslizar no chão para trás enquanto ele caía para frente e batia com o rosto direto no piso, sendo então arrastado para os lados, e depois para frente, longe dos cavaleiros.   
\- O que? – a garota respondeu vendo os outros três se virarem para ela quando ela finalmente baixou a mão abandonando Hux – Ele mandou cuidarmos do resto. – então ela apontou para Hux, que se levantava com a boca encurvada de dor e sangrando, mirando os quatro com desprezo – Resto!  
\- Vocês são um band...- ele nem terminou, outro dos cavaleiros se empolgou com o que a caçula fizera e ergueu a mão esquerda para Hux, o jogando pelo ar para longe.   
Todos riram e então foram até o Silencer, ver o que podiam fazer. 

Rey entrou no centro de comando sentindo todos os olhos sobre ela. Exceto o de Leia, que se sentava num canto, os olhos fechados, as mãos sobre a bengala e um breve sorriso nascendo no cantos dos lábios enquanto sentia a outra entrar com viva alegria, apesar de tensa.   
Começou devagar, com Finn e Rose e então quase todos aplaudiram ela, alguns gritando.   
\- Você salvou o dia, Rey! – Connix gritou indo abraçar ela.   
Poe era o único que não parecia partilhar qualquer alegria. Ele parecia concentrado em Rey de um jeito frio.  
Rey, tímida, se deixava abraçar por parte da Resistencia, até chegar Finn, a quem ela devolveu o forte abraço, sorrindo. Eles mal tinham se cumprimentado quando ela chegou. Rose estava a um passo deles, olhando sem jeito. Consciente de que alguns olhares estavam sobre eles, pois aparentemente alguém andou espalhando que Rey estaria apaixonada por Finn, e Rose não sabia como negar isso sem contar por quem ela acreditava que a amiga estava realmente apaixonada.   
Poe do outro canto observou o nervosismo de Rose e respirou fundo, desviando o olhar dos três. Talvez estivesse ficando louco, ele pensou. A ideia de que Rey recebeu ajuda de Kylo Ren era insana. Ele provavelmente viu de um ângulo difícil de interpretar o que realmente acontecia.  
\- Valeu, mas eu acho que não mereço os vivas. – Rey disse então largando o amigo e segurando a sua mão, avistando Poe do outro lado da sala – Poe foi quem comandou e limpou a área, derrubando dois destroyer e entregando a carga.   
Todos então olharam para Poe que inspirou fundo inflando o peito não podendo esconder o orgulho de si mesmo, para a seguir murchar ao perceber que deveria apresentar humildade.   
\- De modo algum, Rey. Estaríamos perdidos se você não tivesse chamado todos aqueles Ties e Kylo Ren para você. – ele deu um meio sorriso piscando um olho para ela, enquanto Rey prendia a respiração a menção de Kylo – Por sinal, como você conseguiu? Eu vi no mínimo uns sete deles, mais Kylo, contra uma de você.   
\- General Dameron? – Leia então interrompeu todos chamando a atenção de Poe, que tirou lentamente o olhar de Rey, pouco depois de perceber ela cerrar os dentes, os olhos atentos na direção dele – Você poderia me levar para os meus aposentos? A essa hora C3P0 já deve estar enlouquecendo a rainha.   
Leia se levantou com dificuldade, chamando a ajuda de Poe, que foi até ela, estendendo o braço esquerdo. Todos observaram ela sair, passando próxima a Rey e piscando para a Jedi, que respondeu com um sorriso terno.   
Os membros da Resistencia então se entreolharam e respiraram fundo, voltando a seus afazeres.  
\- Então? Nós temos muito o que conversar. – Finn disse se virando para a amiga, largando a mão dela e a segurando nos braços, de frente para ele – De preferencia ... a sós. – Rose franziu a testa ao ouvir o noivo falando assim para Rey, que também franziu a testa. Finn então olhou para os lados e para trás, achando Rose – Vamos?   
Ele chamou a noiva e saiu a frente, sendo seguido por uma Rose aliviada e uma Rey intrigada.   
Finn achou melhor ter a conversa na Falcon, e lá se encaminhou, tendo o cuidado de confirmar se estavam sozinhos na área de descanso da nave, antes de se virar para elas com a mão na cintura.   
\- Pode nos contar, Rey, o que realmente aconteceu lá? 

 

Kylo suspirou pela terceira vez desde que se prostrara ali, olhando a imensidão do universo há mais de hora. Sua mente vagava entre quanto era belo tudo aquilo, para como era vazio, até como sentia a força emanando de toda a galáxia, para enfim voltar a pensar em Rey e no que acontecera há horas atrás, tentando entender os fatos.   
Ela deixara muito claro que queria ele. Mas ele ainda não entendia o que esse querer realmente representava para ela. Afinal ela brigara com ele por não largar a Primeira Ordem, e depois o beijara e então voltara a brigar. Ele também brigara com ela e também a beijara. Mas era diferente. Há muito ele queria ela do lado dele, desde quando a viu pela primeira vez. Sem mesmo saber que ela era forte na Força.   
A moça que ele encontrara na floresta, que não fugira dele, e sim o enfrentara. Que resgatara um droide com informações cruciais e o protegera, e que ele vira tão determinada em proteger as informações, mesmo com medo dele. Rey o atraíra mesmo antes de ele ver qualquer outro tipo de conexão entre eles. Desde o primeiro instante que soubera dela era como se sentisse que precisava conhecer ela.   
Mas e ela para com ele? Rey só passara a aceitar ele quando enfim entendeu a conexão que havia entre eles, e parecia determinada a ter ele com ela por conta da visão de um futuro, que na mente dele se mostrara diferente. Bom...ao menos um pouco diferente. Ela queria uma visão, mas será que queria ele? A visão dele realmente era diferente da dela? Kylo lembrou então que durante aquela noite que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, ele viu que ela não se mantivera apenas na visão, ela também imaginou um futuro para eles. O que isso tudo significava? Por que mesmo sem concordar com ele, Rey queria continuar o vendo? Ela realmente via algo que ele não vira? Tudo o que ele fizera poderia ser perdoado? Havia volta?   
As perguntas pesaram no peito. E toda a luz que ela deixara com ele se sufocou na escuridão das lembranças, remorsos, medo... Ele suspirou mais uma vez. Ela logo perceberia que não havia outro futuro para ele além da Primeira Ordem. Ele já havia se comprometido demais, e o único caminho que ele tinha agora era cumprir com o seu destino e trazer equilíbrio para a galáxia. Talvez ele convencesse ela a vir com ele. Ela era a luz e ele a escuridão dentro da força, e poderiam fazer isso juntos. Será que ela não entendia? É possível fazer o certo mesmo usando o lado escuro da Força. Se o avô tivesse sido mais forte talvez hoje a Galáxia estaria em equilíbrio. Ou não estaria? Afinal ele fez o que o avô não tivera forças para fazer, matou quem o trazia para luz, quem amava, o próprio pai. E no final se sentiu mais fraco do que nunca.   
Kylo desceu o olhar em meio a confusão dos pensamentos, não notando quando o comandante se aproximou dele, receoso.   
\- Supremo Líder?   
Kylo se sobressaltou olhando para o pequeno homem ao seu lado direito, que se aproximara sem ele perceber. Resfolegando e se virando novamente para frente, Kylo respondeu:   
\- O que foi, comandante?  
\- O relatório, senhor, já fora enviado ao seu arquivo.   
\- Ótimo. – Kylo piscou tentando lembrar do que ele falava – Comandante?   
\- Sim! – o outro se virou para ele, erguendo o queixo, prestativo – Quantas horas se passaram desde que cheguei?   
O oficial pestanejou não entendendo a razão da pergunta, mas não demorou a tentar fazer um calculo mental para responde-lo.   
\- Cerca de duas horas, senhor.   
\- Muito pouco. O tempo não passa quando mais queremos.   
\- Sim... – Mitaka respondeu desconcertado com a repentina cordialidade na conversação do Lider Supremo.   
Kylo percebeu a estranheza do outro e resfolegou, erguendo novamente o queixo e mirando a galáxia lá fora.   
\- Dispensado, comandante.   
Mitaka fez um aceno com a cabeça e se retirou aliviado.   
Kylo suspirou. Ela dissera que se veriam a noite. Só que para ele era sempre noite na galáxia. Não havia sol. Não havia luz. Além daquelas pequenas estrelas que brilhavam há bilhões de distancia.   
Dependendo do humor dele, às vezes era como se a galáxia estava toda iluminada por aquelas estrelas, e às vezes era como se a escuridão as sufocassem. Naquele momento, ora era uma coisa, ora era outra. Ele tinha conflito até em decidir se a galáxia estava imersa em luz ou escuridão.


	23. Conclusões.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben recebe uma visita inesperada e Rose faz Rey tomar uma decisão quanto a Ben e a Resistencia.

Rey se sentiu mal em não ter sido totalmente honesta com os amigos, contando apenas a parte da batalha no espaço e escondendo sobre Chandrilla.   
\- Isso é ...algo. – foi o que Finn conseguiu responder, coçando a nuca intrigado – Ele simplesmente foi atacado pelos próprios combatentes e daí te ajudou a derrubar eles?  
\- Sim. – Rey deixou a resposta sair com o ar preso nos pulmões, observando de relance Rose ao lado direito dela, apertando os olhos desconfiada – Como eu já disse, a Primeira Ordem quer ele morto tanto quanto a Resistencia.   
Finn não reagiu a ultima parte, ele estava concentrado nas revelações, lembrando de tudo o que aprendera e ouvira sobre os combatentes. Eles eram muito mais ligados a causa do que os troopers. Muitos dos combatentes do ar na verdade se candidataram para a vaga. Cometer traição era algo impensado para eles. A não ser que estivessem entendendo que Kylo era quem estava cometendo traição.   
\- Você tem certeza que eles não viram Kylo ...sei lá, te defendendo antes.   
\- Não, Finn. Kylo me perseguiu por um bom tempo e atirando. – ela viu Rose arregalar os olhos a obrigando a corrigir de imediato – Mas não me acertando.   
\- Talvez tenha sido isso. Kylo nunca erra um tiro. Desconfiaram. Talvez até a Primeira Ordem já saiba de vocês dois, Rey. – Finn completou a olhando significativo, as sobrancelhas erguidas para ela.   
\- Não há nada entre nós para ser sabido. – ela disse puxando o ar, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando a curta distancia, tentando não olhar para nenhum deles.   
\- Que seja. Odiado ou não pela Primeira Ordem. Amigo ou não da Rainha de Naboo. Defendendo ou não você lá no ar, Rey, ele ainda é o Supremo Líder e ainda é quem usou as informações conseguidas através de você, sem a sua permissão, para atacar a Resistencia. Sem contar o que Poe descobriu. Você devia era ter deixado ele para trás e não ajudado.  
Finn enfim concluiu suspirando. Rey puxou os lábios, mordendo eles, resistindo a contar que Kylo na verdade não fizera nada daquilo.   
\- Por falar nisso. Onde estão as provas que Poe trouxe? – Rey perguntou tentando parecer desinteressada, Rose a olhando desconfiada.   
\- Eu não sei. – o agora comandante da Resistencia respondeu franzindo a testa – Acho que está com a rainha. Foi a ultima a ver. Talvez da próxima vez que Kylo descer aqui, ela o confronte e faça ele sair escorraçado. – Finn parou um pouco pensando na ideia – Talvez nós possamos preparar uma armadilha para ele usando isso. Ele desce para uma visita, a rainha mostra que não há mais como ser aliada e então nós o pegamos desprevenido.   
Rey deu um passo para trás, a testa franzindo junto com o nariz, a boca se abrindo levemente. Como o amigo podia falar isso? Preparar uma armadilha e pegar alguém sem chance de defesa.   
Finn notou o efeito na amiga e pigarreou, olhando para baixo.   
\- Escute, Rey, eu sei que você ainda deve... sei lá, quer que o cara volte para o lado da luz. Mas nós temos uma guerra para vencer e uma galáxia para libertar, sem quase nenhum recurso ou apoio para isso.  
Ela nada respondeu, apenas piscou e olhou para chão, pensando consigo como aquilo era praticamente o mesmo que Ben dissera. Como eles não percebiam que acabavam com a galáxia ao tentar salvar ela?   
Como não tivera resposta da amiga, Finn respirou fundo e olhou para Rose, que com a cabeça indicou para ele sair.   
\- Está certo. – ele falou devagar, olhando de uma para a outra – Eu vou indo.  
Rose esperou Finn estar fora da Falcon e encarou Rey, cruzando os braços para a Jedi, que ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.   
\- Agora, Rey, pode contar o resto. Como foi o encontro com ...Ben?  
Rey deixou o queixo cair e prendeu a respiração, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.   
\- Eu... – ela piscou os olhos várias vezes olhando para os lados – Como você sabe?   
Rose ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda com um meio sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.   
\- Seus sapatos estão sujos de grama e lama, e não estavam assim quando chegou aqui. E duvido que já esteja crescendo grama nos X-wings.   
Rose respondeu largando os braços ao lado do corpo, enquanto Rey olhava para os próprios pés e para ela, surpresa de como a amiga era atenciosa e esperta.  
\- Ainda bem que você está do nosso lado. – Rey respondeu soltando o ar.   
– Você não precisa ficar com medo de nos contar as coisas, Rey. Nós não vamos te acusar de nada.   
Rey fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Às vezes esquecia como Rose era madura e centrada. É que desde que elas finalmente se conheceram bem, Rey sentiu da parte de Rose uma admiração por ela. No inicio achou que era pelo que todos contaram sobre ela ser uma Jedi e ter salvo tantos. Mas depois de um tempo, de tanto ouvir a amiga falar de Paige e como a irmã mais velha era corajosa e ligada a causa, Rey então entendeu que Rose via um pouco da irmã nela, e se sentiu tocada e responsável por Rose. Agora porém era a outra que a tratava como uma irmã mais nova.   
\- Eu sei. – Rey inspirou fundo e olhou para os lados, indo sentar em um dos bancos, as mãos passeando pelas pernas, nervosa.   
Rose também inspirou fundo e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, novamente cruzando os braços.   
\- Fala. O que ele fez dessa vez? Como ele te convenceu a ir atrás dele?  
Rey pestanejou antes de responder a questão e então notou que não fora Ben quem a levou para outro lugar, mas ela quem o levou.   
\- Na verdade...  
\- Sério? – Rose nem deixou ela terminar.   
\- Eu não sei o que acontece comigo. – foi a resposta de Rey olhando para a amiga, surpresa e angustiada – Ele está lá, preso naquela estúpida ideia de governar a galáxia, e ainda assim...Eu não consigo simplesmente virar as costas esperando que ele volte para mi... para o lado da luz. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer: me afastar, mas continuo sendo atraída até ele.   
\- Talvez seja isso. – Rose disse em um tom piedoso se inclinando para Rey – Talvez você esteja atraída para ele como ele para você. Só que você é pela escuridão e ele é para a luz.   
Rey piscou diante da ideia. Ela já sabia disso.   
\- Não. – Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo a outra afastar o olhar e suspirar – Tem isso, mas é algo a mais.   
A mecânica olhou para a Jedi analisando o que dizer.   
\- E o que você acha que é? – Rose prendeu a respiração quando Rey a mirou séria.  
Rey queria abrir a boca e dizer, mas faltava coragem. Ela tinha medo. Medo de estar sendo idiota, de estar criando ilusões e da emoção que sentia. Rose se sentou ao lado dela e estendeu a mão direita para pegar a mão esquerda dela.   
\- Você já pensou sobre isso, não? – Rose tentou facilitar para a outra se abrir.   
\- Já. – foi a resposta que ela conseguiu dar, quase para si mesma – Eu refleti muito nesse tempo. Não é apenas... não é só porque eu sei que juntos poderíamos construir uma nova ordem. É para estarmos juntos que quero ele comigo. – ela inspirou fundo antes de falar a última palavra, erguendo o queixo e olhando para frente – Rose abriu os olhos e ergueu mais as sobrancelhas, aguardando o que mais a amiga tinha a revelar – Você não vai entender.   
\- Eu não entendo os motivos desse sentimento, mas entendo sim o sentimento. – Rey voltou o olhar para ela a menção da palavra sentimento, a mesma que Kylo usou antes de dizer que não havia atacado Naboo devido a outra coisa além do que sentia por ela e Leia – Mas com tudo o que Kylo fez e faz, não deve ser fácil assumir... esse sentimento.   
Rey franziu a testa para Rose.   
\- Rose, Ben fez e faz muitas coisas estúpidas, mas não é por isso que não consigo assumir isso que sinto. É porque não posso com a ideia de...perder ele. Eu sei que ele ainda tem bondade nele. Olha para como é difícil para a Resistencia ter apoio quando ele faz tanta coisa boa como Supremo Líder! O que Ben faz de errado na maioria das vezes atinge principalmente ele, e é isso que me dá medo. Eu não tenho como salvar ele dele mesmo. E também não consigo deixar de querer que ele se salve.   
\- Rey...você ...ok. – Rose respirou fundo olhando para baixo e procurando um tom mais terno de dizer isso – Nós não estamos falando aqui do Ben, que eu entendo você vê uma conexão, mas do Lider Supremo da Primeira Ordem, que te usou para conseguir saber da nossa base e, como o Poe trouxe, vem escravizando planetas. Desculpa, mas é difícil acreditar em bondade nele depois disso tudo.   
Rey olhava para baixo com a testa franzida. Ela acreditava em Ben, sabia que ele não tinha feito nenhuma daquelas coisas. Ele contara que não havia denunciado eles em Naboo e parecia realmente surpreso quanto as ações da Primeira Ordem, mas também sabia como era difícil de acreditar nele depois de tudo o que ele fez até ali.   
\- Acho vou ter que te contar toda a história. – Rey concluiu, respirando fundo e fazendo Rose se virar para ela, ouvindo sobre os encontros deles. 

Ben ora parava com o queixo erguido em frente a cama, ora se sentava, ou ora ia até um canto do quarto e se apoiava na parede, mas sempre tentando parecer tranquilo e seguro, para logo depois soltar o ar, nervoso.  
Ela poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, afinal ele não sabia em que planeta ela estava então podia já estar noite onde ela estava. Mas ela não disse a que horas da noite seria, então ainda podia demorar. Ela podia querer esperar todo mundo dormir...  
Ben fechou os olhos respirando fundo e indo até a cama para se sentar novamente. Estava nervoso.   
Ele tentou entender a razão do nervosismo, afinal já se viram tantas vezes...E por acaso ele não ficara nervoso quando a vira das outras vezes?   
A diferença era que dessa vez ele sabia que ela ia aparecer, enquanto nas outras ela simplesmente apareceu na frente ele. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ela aparecer do nada, pois ele não sofria com a espera. Ele sorriu com a ideia de que estava esperando ela. Notando que fazia cara de bobo, Ben balançou a cabeça desfazendo o sorriso.   
Tamborilando os dedos sobre a beirada da cama, ele começou a olhar para os lados e para a frente, esperando que ela estivesse ali. Revirou os olhos para a ideia idiota. Ela não estaria ali. “Será que ela me pregou uma peça?” Novamente balançou a cabeça afastando as ideias idiotas. Rey não era assim, não armaria um encontro só para magoá-lo não aparecendo. Era mais fácil ela marcar um encontro para se enfrentarem em um duelo quando quisesse resolver algo com ele.   
A ansiedade o atormentava. Olhou para os lados procurando algo para fazer, para poder se distrair. Viu a cômoda que ficava próxima a ponta da cama e foi lá. Sobre ela havia o aparelho de holograma com os arquivos dele. Apertou um botão para aparecer os arquivos, nos quais mexeu uns segundos e logo bufou, entediado. Aquilo não ajudava. Não tinha cabeça para pensar nos números da Primeira Ordem agora.   
Desligando o holograma ele olhou atentamente para a cômoda. Respirou fundo diante da ideia que teve. Mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém ali, ele olhou para os lados, antes de apertar os lábios os puxando para dentro, prendendo a respiração e movendo a mão direita sobre o móvel. A mesinha fez um baque surdo e deslocou uma gaveta vertical para cima, de uns 50 centimetros de altura e vinte de largura. Ali dentro havia alguns pergaminhos escritos, outros em branco e o tinteiro e pena de Ben.   
Ele suspirou pegando o tinteiro e o abrindo próximo ao nariz, sentindo o cheiro da tinta, ainda fresca. Ela nunca endurecia ou envelhecia. Era trazida de Mon Cala, e dava para sentir o leve odor do oceano vindo dela. Ben evitou pegar os pergaminhos escritos, que havia conseguido salvar do templo destruído de seu tio, e de outros cantos da Galáxia, catando sua pena e um pergaminho em branco.   
Há anos não fazia mais isso. No inicio, quando chegara à Primeira Ordem, tentara manter o hobby, mas Snoke o fez largar tudo que o ligava ao passado...à sua origem Jedi.   
Se sentando na ponta da cama, Ben moveu novamente a mão e fez a gaveta fechar, e com outro movimento de mãos ele trouxe a cômoda até a frente dele para servir de apoio para ele escrever. Estendendo um pergaminho no tampo da cômoda e, molhando a ponta da pena no tinteiro, se preparou para escrever algo. Mas a pena ficou no ar enquanto ele pensava o que poderia escrever. Antes tudo vinha a mente dele, desde rascunhos sobre o que lera nos livros Jedi, até cartas para a mãe e uma ou outra para Chewie. Mas o que ele faria agora? Escreveria cartas para a mãe, contando que conseguiu outro planeta a seu lado e contra ela? Ou para Chewie agradecendo a cicatriz no abdômen? Talvez para Rey... Ele balançou a cabeça afastando a ideia. Não seria tão bobo para escrever uma carta para ela. “Até porque ela não teria como levar a carta através da conexão” ele concluiu.   
Sem outra saída, ele fez o que costumava fazer quando estava isolado na cabana depois que algum dos seus descontroles com a Força geraram prejuízos, e passou a escrever o seu nome, tentando fazer o mais desenhado possível. Ben Solo Organa-Skywalker. Ele sempre pensou se deveria acrescentar o Amidala, e agora que estava tão próximo de Naboo aquela dúvida se tornou mais forte.  
Narli, em uma das reuniões que ele tivera com ela em particular, ao invés da mãe, fizera ele entender que era em memória da avó dele que ela aceitara tratar com ele sobre assuntos da Galáxia. Ele lembrou ela que não havia pedido a ajuda, ela então lembrou ele que provavelmente muitos se insurgiriam contra a Primeira Ordem se eles não tivessem o apoio de planetas como Naboo e Coruscant, e ele então aceitou a ajuda dela.   
Precisava de apoios que a Primeira Ordem nunca conseguiria sozinha, para poder se manter no poder e evitar um motim.   
E como Naboo o ajudou. Nos poucos encontros que ele tinha com a mãe, em que ela tentava sempre evitar falar de algo que ambos com certeza discordariam, ouvira ela contar quase toda a vida da avó, enaltecendo muitas das suas ideias para a Galáxia. Ele sabia o que a mãe estava fazendo: o guiando. Ela praticamente usava a ações da avó para dizer como ele deveria agir quanto a alguns planetas, e como tratar os povos. Pacientemente ele ouvia, e sabiamente seguia quase todas as dicas que ela passava através das suas histórias.   
Olhando para o nome dele, Ben suspirou, os pensamentos indo novamente para Rey. Ele tinha vários sobrenomes, enquanto Rey parecia não saber ao menos um. Um meio sorriso cresceu no canto direito dos lábios dele, enquanto Ben pensava que de bom grado emprestaria os sobrenomes dele para ela. Piscando ao perceber onde os pensamentos foram, ele largou a pena e ergueu a cabeça, se sobressaltando a seguir ao perceber ali a frente dele o fantasma da Força do seu tio Luke!

Rose escutou atenta aos relatos de Rey, arregalando os olhos toda vez que ela contava de um beijo, fazendo a Jedi desviar o olhar.   
Quando Rey finalmente contou de Chandrilla, dela entendendo que Ben não percebia os erros da Primeira Ordem por achar que tinha controle disso, Rose a interrompeu, levando a mão para as mãos dela e segurando.   
\- Espera, você acha mesmo que ele não sabe do que a Primeira Ordem vem fazendo nos planetas que está atacando? Ele é o Supremo Líder!  
\- Sim! E foi o mesmo que ele disse! Ben não acredita que algo esteja fugindo do controle dele. Ao menos é muito orgulhoso para isso.   
\- Você realmente acredita nele? – Rose perguntou baixando os olhos um instante – Que ele não denunciou nossa localização e nem sabe das ações destrutivas da Primeira Ordem?  
Rey engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, antes de erguer o queixo, olhando para frente.   
\- Sim. Ele fez muita coisa errada, mas não é o monstro que todos, e ele mesmo, pensam que é. Isso tudo só pode ser coisa daquela ratazana do deserto do Hux.   
Rose franziu a testa e então arregalou os olhos, lembrando do tipo magricela e ruivo que havia capturado ela e Finn na nave da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Espera. Você fala de um tipo com cara de nojo? Bem alto e ruivo? – Rey olhou para ela intrigada e então concordou com a cabeça – Tipo nojento, sem dúvida. – Rose concluiu apertando os lábios e olhos, lembrando do tipo – Mas ainda assim, é difícil de tanta coisa ruim ser feita pela organização da qual se é o Supremo Líder, e você nem saber.   
\- Pois é...por isso – Rey inspirou fundo, soltando depois o ar devagar se preparando para contar a ultima parte – eu marquei de encontrar com ele através da conexão com a Força hoje a noite. – Rose voltou a olhar para ela com os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta – Eu vou mostrar para ele o que vi, usando a conexão, e ver o que ele realmente sabe.  
Rose olhou para a Jedi franzindo a testa, e então baixou o olhar piscando algumas vezes pensando se deveria dar a sua opinião. Quando ergueu o olhar percebeu que Rey a mirava intrigada, como se tivesse sentido o conflito dela.   
\- Desculpa, mas eu acho que isso é uma péssima ideia. – Rose resolveu ser sincera, evitando encarar Rey.   
\- O que você quer dizer com isso? Acaso Ben evitar a Primeira Ordem de continuar a destruir a vida dos outros é ruim? – Rey se virou completamente para Rose, cerrando os dentes enquanto esperava a resposta da mecânica.   
\- Não. – Rose respirou fundo – Isso seria ótimo. Se realmente fosse isso que ele fosse fazer. – Rey franziu a testa e abriu a boca surpresa – Rey, eu queria tanto quanto você que essa guerra acabasse. E realmente não gosto da ideia de termos que destruir toda uma organização para isso, e até acredito que você possa estar dizendo a verdade. Mas a realidade é outra agora. A Resistencia e a Primeira Ordem estão em lados opostos, e você e Ben são as duas pontas disso. – Rose olhava para Rey de soslaio, enquanto tentava apresentar as suas ideias de modo claro – Você sabe disso. Hoje mesmo, por mais que...bom, que vocês queiram ficar juntos, no final sempre brigam. Vocês simplesmente não pensam do mesmo jeito. Você pode até mostrar o que a Primeira Ordem vem fazendo para Kylo, mas ele vai acabar arranjando um meio de parar isso sem abrir mão da Primeira Ordem. Ele acha tanto quanto você que está fazendo o certo. Tanto quanto eu, Poe e Finn. – Rose suspirou percebendo Rey com a cabeça baixa, escutando as duras verdades – Eu lamento, Rey. Mas eu não vejo como vocês continuar com isso possa ajudar. Um nunca vai convencer o outro.   
Rose terminou de dizer baixando a cabeça. Se sentia mal por ter de revelar isso para a amiga, e percebia como a outra sofria com isso, mas permitir que ela continuasse se iludindo lhe parecia mais cruel.   
\- Você tem razão. – Rey finalmente respondeu, olhando para o outro lado e evitando que Rose visse a emoção no seu rosto, enquanto piscava com os olhos ardendo – Eu já sabia, mas fico tentando me enganar.   
\- Não é assim, você só...  
\- Rose? – Rey a interrompeu, fungando, ainda sem olhar para a outra – Você poderia me deixar sozinha?  
Rose respirou fundo, e balançou a cabeça em concordância, dizendo “sim” com a voz baixa e terna, antes de se levantar e sair, olhando uma ultima vez para trás para conferir se a amiga estava bem, só conseguindo enxergar as costa dela.   
Quando finalmente Rey sentiu Rose sair da nave, ela inspirou fundo e olhou para frente, os dentes cerrados e o olhar decidido.   
\- Eles nunca vão entender.   
Fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, Rey procurou forças dentro de si. Sabia que parte do que Rose disse era verdade, de que nem ela e nem Ben mudariam de opinião. Mas não concordava com a ideia de que não deveriam mais se ver. Talvez eles conseguissem um meio termo. Talvez não fosse uma guerra para um deles ganhar, mas os dois ganharem juntos.   
Se recompondo, Rey se levantou de queixo erguido e foi até a cabine da Falcon, se trancando lá e se concentrando em Ben.


	24. A nova Ordem e o novo Professor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke encontra qual é a próxima lição para Ben, e Rey encontra um novo professor.

\- Desculpe. Eu não quis te interromper. – Luke se adiantou a dizer, levantando as mãos para o sobrinho, desmanchando o sorriso no rosto – É que não resisti. Sempre gostei de te observar escrever. Um hábito tão seu. Num misto da sua mãe – Luke voltou a descer as mãos as cruzando em frente ao corpo, olhando para cima – e seu pai. Ela sempre gostou de mandar mensagens, e o seu pai escrevia em tudo que era dele.   
Ben fechou a boca de surpresa e a apertou, enquanto engolia em seco ouvindo a confissão do tio. Ele realmente tinha a escrita como algo só seu, mas nunca percebera a relação com os pais. Aquilo fez ele lembrar de momentos da infância, observando os pais, a alegria de quando não era um Jedi.   
\- Não seja por isso. – Ben soltou o ar tentando expelir pelos pulmões a dor das lembranças e levantou a mão direita, removendo os itens de cima da cômoda, e depois a mão esquerda abrindo a gaveta vertical e guardando ali seu kit de escrita, enquanto Luke balançava a cabeça em reprovação – Agora não tem mais nada aqui para você observar.   
Ben terminou de mover a cômoda para o seu lugar e se ergueu.   
\- Já passou da hora de este seu mal agrado toda vez que apareço desaparecer. Aceite o fato e tente extrair o melhor dele, sobrinho.   
Luke disse encarando um Ben que apertava os olhos para ele.   
\- Se você ao menos me dissesse a razão de tantas visitas. – ele respondeu erguendo o queixo.   
Desde a primeira aparição do tio que Ben tenta entender o porquê do tio vir vê-lo, como se ainda fosse o seu mestre, passando lições mesmo depois da morte, mas se negando a fazer elas apropriadamente, porque estava aposentado. O fato é que sempre que Ben se sentia confuso e atraído para a luz, ali vinha o seu tio. E nos últimos meses isso tinha ocorrido com muita frequência. Algumas dessas visitas, por mais que Ben não queira assumir, foram úteis ao lembrar algum ensinamento do tempo em que era padawan.   
Bem então lembrou do que Rey dissera em Chadrilla sobre a sua trança e a jogou para trás, não sem antes do tio notar a mesma e dar um meio sorriso.   
\- Já disse, venho aqui porque você necessita. Acredite, por mim eu estava em todos os cantos da Galáxia, aprendendo mais com a Força. Mas você ainda não encontrou outro mestre...   
\- Eu não preci...  
\- De outro mestre. – Luke completou a frase dele olhando ao redor, procurando onde sentar, com ar enfadonho – Como sempre repetitivo. Então? Em que enrascada você se enfiou dessa vez?   
\- Como assim dessa vez? – Ben apertou ainda mais os olhos para o tio, cerrando os dentes, fazendo Luke erguer as sobrancelhas com um olhar risonho, antes de se mover até o sobrinho e se sentar na cama do lado esquerdo.  
\- Não vou mentir, prefiro o seu quarto em Mustafar. Com todos aqueles baús e móveis é muito mais fácil de achar um lugar para se sentar.   
\- Você é o fantasma mais preguiçoso que eu conheço.   
\- Eu sou o único fantasma que você conhece!   
\- Ok. Ponto para você.   
\- Obrigado. – Luke suspirou colocando as mãos nos joelhos e olhando para o sobrinho – E então? O que estamos esperando?   
\- Do que você está falando?  
\- Bom, se você não se meteu em uma encrenca, é porque vai se meter...  
Luke não terminou o que dizia. Ben naquele momento lembrara de Rey e imediatamente se virou para frente, sentindo a conexão na força se estabelecendo. Ele viu ela ali a frente deles, mas percebeu que dessa vez a conexão não era tão forte como a da outra vez, que ela não estava de fato ali, dentro do quarto dele.   
\- Ben? – ela perguntou, observando a imagem dele ali dentro da cabine da Falcon, distante dela.   
Ben olhou para ela e então para trás, para um tio Luke de sobrancelhas erguidas para a Jedi, quase surpreso. Não havia como negar aquilo, então ele suspirou se virando para frente e respondendo a Rey.   
\- Sou eu. – ele disse em um tanto desanimado, diante da presença do tio estragando tudo.   
\- O que está acontecendo? Tem alguém aí com você? – ela perguntou olhando para os lados como se isso ajudasse a enxergar algo.   
\- Não. – Ben engoliu em seco, o tio atrás dele pigarreando – A não ser que você veja algo.   
\- Não seja bobo, ela não vai conseguir me ver nem que ela esteja aqui pessoalmente.   
\- Não. – ela respondeu apertando os olhos.  
\- Então não tem ninguém aqui. – ele respondeu respirando fundo e cruzando as mãos a sua frente.   
\- Você parece nervoso. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eles descobriram?   
\- Descobriram o que? – Luke perguntou em tom de curiosidade.   
Ben pigarreou, e jogou um olhar furioso para o tio antes de dar alguns passos na direção dela.   
\- Não. Está tudo bem. – ele ficou a um passo dela, a fazendo prender o ar – E você?   
Rey deu um meio sorriso e olhou para baixo, ouvindo a pergunta dele em tom suave. Se as pessoas vissem Ben assim, talvez entendessem o que ela via e parariam de esperar sempre o pior dele.   
\- Bom...mais uma vez ganhando a fama em cima de você. Todos me aplaudiram por derrubar uma frota da Primeira Ordem sem receber danos. Nem mesmo do Supremo Líder.   
Ben se permitiu um sorriso contido, recebendo o olhar significativo dela.   
\- Bom, você merece ao menos metade desse crédito.   
\- A... – Luke gemeu em aflição – Como é que me meto nessas situações?   
Ben fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, dando um passo para trás. Não teria como aproveitar o momento tendo o tio ali. Rey piscou vendo ele se afastar.   
\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ben olhou de rabo de olho para o tio e então jogou as mãos para trás, apertando os olhos para Rey, que balançou a cabeça concordando, desorientada – Como vai o treinamento Jedi sem o meu tio?   
Luke apertou o olhar para os dois. Sabia que Ben queria provocar ele.   
Rey inspirou fundo, colocando as mãos na cintura e piscando os olhos várias vezes enquanto olhava para o chão procurando uma resposta.   
\- Bom... ter um mestre é sempre bom. – “Ahá” Ben ouviu Luke gritar atrás dele, fazendo o Supremo Líder fechar os olhos e inspirar fundo – Mas confesso que sem as eternas charadas e brincadeiras sem sentido dele, é mais calmo. Demora mais, porém...   
Rey calou o que dizia ao levantar o rosto e encontrar Ben com um largo sorriso sem dentes, os olhos brilhando enquanto ouvia ela. Atrás de Ben, o tio se erguia desgostoso.   
Luke caminhou até ela, sem que Rey o notasse ao seu lado. Ben o observou, desmanchando o sorriso. Rey agora olhando ao redor para onde o olhar de Ben se perdia no nada.   
\- Olha isso! Pergunta para ela onde está o sabre de luz dela. – ele perguntou para Ben, que revirou os olhos diante da clara conclusão de que o tio o usaria como intermediário da conversa.   
\- Ben? Você está me vendo?  
\- Sim! – ele voltou a olhar ela, soltando o ar – É...só que... – cerrando os dentes e respirando fundo, ele perguntou contrariado – Eu estava imaginando a razão de você não ter trazido o seu sabre de luz.   
Rey franziu a testa para a pergunta e depois respirou fundo, olhando para baixo, do cinto para o chão.   
\- Eu não vou brigar com você.   
\- Não! Eu sei. – ele se corrigiu – Só queria mesmo saber. Você também não estava com ele mais cedo.   
\- Vocês se encontraram mais cedo? – o tio perguntou malicioso, prostrado ao lado de Rey, fazendo Ben franzir o nariz rapidamente em uma careta de raiva.   
\- Bom. – ela engoliu em seco – Eu ... – ela abriu a boca buscando o ar e desviou o olhar do de Ben, se preparando para confessar – Eu não consegui fazer meu próprio sabre de luz, depois que o outro se partiu ao meio. – ela olhou de soslaio para Ben, que brevemente se lembrou de ter visto, ao tocar ela através da conexão da Força da ultima vez, que o sabre do avô havia quebrado quando brigaram por ele - Ainda! – ela disse a ultima palavra voltando a encarar ele, erguendo o dedo indicador da mão direita, tentando passar segurança.   
\- Aaaa... – Luke disse para um Ben surpreso pela revelação da Jedi, olhando com a testa franzida para Rey e depois para o próprio fantasma do tio, que desapareceu no ar com um sorriso satisfeito.   
\- O que foi? – ela perguntou olhando para o seu lado direito.   
\- Nada... – ele piscou e depois focou nela – Que tipo de Jedi você é que não tem um sabre de luz? – ele perguntou no seu tom baixo, grave, mas repreendedor, fazendo ela apertar o olhar sobre ele, irritada.   
\- O tipo que é a ultima existente e não sabe interpretar todas as línguas antigas dos livros!   
\- Por favor, Rey! Construir um sabre nem é tão difícil assim.   
Ela abriu a boca indignada.   
\- Pois faz aí um pra mim, então!   
\- Não seja tola.   
\- Pois não seja arrogante!  
\- Rey! – ele deu um passo a frente, o dedo direito em riste fazendo ela se irritar ainda mais, o olhando furiosa – Você é uma Jedi. Como vai se defender sem seu sabre de luz? – ela revirou os olhos fazendo ele dar mais meio passo, ficando quase sobre ela, a encarando com seriedade – Isto é sério, Rey. Um sabre de luz é a vida do Jedi. Sem a sua arma ele está desprotegido. Morre.   
Rey prendera a respiração com a aproximação dele, apertando o olhar para ele ali, perturbado com a ideia de ela estar sem um sabre de luz.   
\- Pensei que você quisesse que todos os Jedi morressem!   
Ben prendeu a respiração, ficando ereto, os olhos passando pelo rosto dela, que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas para ele.   
\- E eu quero! – ele disse, soltando as palavras, baixas e graves, o olhar baixando dos olhos dela para os lábios – Mas também quero você viva!  
Rey pestanejou, abrindo a boca levemente e então o observou soltar o ar preso nos pulmões e se virar de costas, caminhando até a cama, pigarreando.   
\- Uma coisa ou outra, Supremo Líder. Você não pode ter as duas.   
Ele não deu resposta. Rey resfolegou com raiva, dando dois passos na direção dele.   
\- Por que você marcou esse encontro?   
– Bom...com certeza não foi para ouvir sermão.   
Ele se virou para ela e a mirou contrariado.   
\- Eu não estou te dando um sermão. Estou tentando te manter viva! Por sinal, como é que você conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem um sabre de luz?  
\- Eu tinha meu bastão.   
Ben abriu levemente a boca a olhando incrédulo, as mãos indo para a cintura, o corpo se inclinando levemente para a frente. Mechas de cabelos escuros caindo pelas laterais de uma trança começando a se desmontar.   
\- O seu bastão? O que é isso? Como um bastão vai conseguir te defender em uma briga?  
\- Primeiro – ela deu um passo à frente erguendo o queixo diante da repreensão dele, que agora cerrava os dentes para ela – meu bastão já me salvou inúmeras vezes em Jakku. Inclusive, funcionou muito bem contra Luke...até ele me desarmar. – ela completou desviando o olhar de Ben, que também baixou o olhar diante da revelação que de fato ela havia lutado com o tio por ele – E em terceiro, senhor assassino de Jedi, não há nenhum outro sensitivo da força devidamente treinado e com sabre de luz para me desafiar na galáxia inteira. O máximo que tenho que fazer é desviar alguns tiros com a Força e derrubar os outros com meu bastão.   
\- Imagino que você ainda vá acrescentar o fato de nunca ter, até hoje, encarado uma tropa de soldados, não? Provavelmente fugiu a mera menção de uma, como uma boa Jedi.   
Ela o olhou com fúria, e depois baixou o olhar quando Ben manteve o olhar dela, firme.   
\- Olha, eu queria tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa ter um maldito sabre de luz. Mas eu não...sei como. Eu até procurei nas coisas de Luke para ver se encontrava um sabre de luz dele – Ben ergueu o queixo, pestanejando, lembrando da localização da arma – mas não achei. E...aqueles malditos livros! Eles só dizem que tem que sentir e deixar a Força guiar. Mas por mais que eu tente, não sai nada.   
\- Você com certeza está fazendo isso errado.   
\- Ok, se você vai continuar com essa atitude então eu vou embora.   
\- Não! – ele falou quando viu ela se virar, fazendo Rey parar – Está certo. Eu me excedi. – os dois respiraram fundo ao mesmo momento – Sem um mestre é realmente difícil montar o seu sabre de luz. – “ninguém é claro levaria anos para isso” ele completou na mente dele, desviando o olhar dela – Você ao menos tem as peças?  
Rey suspirou, se virando para ele e colocando as mãos na cintura, o imitando e olhando para o lado.   
\- Sim. Eu tenho o que sobrou do outro sabre de luz e um cristal que ...a Força me guiou para encontrar. – ela olhou para ele de soslaio ao negar a informação de que foi em um templo Jedi, Ben sentiu o tato dela em não revelar mais e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda para ela – Só falta mesmo as peças funcionarem juntas. Eu construo, reconstruo...e nada de funcionar.   
\- Mas você usa a Força para isso? – ele agora ergueu o queixo e cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo, em um tom sábio, fazendo ela se sentir uma menina.  
\- Sim...sim. – ela disse quase sem voz.   
\- Como?   
Rey inspirou fundo, olhando para o teto.   
\- Eu me sento diante dos objetos, levito os objetos e faço os objetos se encaixarem. - ela disse em tom enfadonho, provocando Ben - E nada! Por mais que eu tente, nada dá certo.   
\- E é aí onde você falha! Você não pode apenas tentar.   
Ela o mirou com ódio, fazendo ele levantar as palmas da mão no ar e erguer as sobrancelhas para ela, em um gesto que lembrou vagamente Luke.   
\- Não me faça pegar o seu sabre de luz e ir embora, senhor sabe tudo.   
\- E como isso me afetaria? Assim que a conexão fechasse ele voltaria para mim.   
\- Ok! Se você acha que isso é me ajudar, está muito enganado!  
Ela falou com fúria, erguendo o dedo indicador da mão direita em riste para Ben, que comprimiu os lábios e respirou fundo, concordando com a cabeça.   
\- Certo. – Ben ergueu o queixo virando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, olhando ao longe e pensando como ajudar ela, passando a mão esquerda pelas mechas de cabelos soltas da trança, que caíam no seu rosto e as jogando para trás, um movimento acompanhado pelos olhos atentos de Rey, que logo baixou o olhar mordendo o lábio inferior – Eu...vou pensar em um jeito de te... – ele parou um instante lembrando de algo – Talvez eu tenha algo para você. – ela piscou vendo ele apertar os olhos para o nada, os lábios se comprimindo, fazendo ela suspirar – Mas não está aqui. – ele lamentou.   
Ben se voltou para ela desanimado, fazendo Rey se sobressaltar e olhar para o chão.   
\- Desculpa. – ela respirou fundo – O que foi que você disse?   
\- Kriiifff, você não estava nem prestando atenção?! – Ben reclamou – Eu disse que tenho algo que pode te servir, enquanto você não monta seu próprio sabre. Mas não está aqui...está em Mustafar. E você precisaria estar lá, ou eu precisaria ir até lá para trazer até você. Sem conexão através da Força.   
Ele concluiu, comprimindo ainda os lábios e olhando para ela, preocupado.   
\- Você... – ela inspirou fundo – Faria isso? Me daria algo seu para eu poder me defender?   
\- Que pergunta idiota. – ele se empertigou, erguendo o queixo e olhando para o outro lado – É claro que eu faria isso. – ele soltou o ar – Não é digno lutar contra alguém que não pode se defender.   
Ela franziu a testa para ele depois da ultima parte, e então percebeu que ele tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios.   
\- Já disse, contra você eu não preciso me preocupar com arma. Basta pegar a sua. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, agora ela com um sorriso contido.   
Ben olhou para ela, o sorriso aumentando no rosto, o olhar intenso sobre a Jedi, para então suspirar e olhar para baixo.   
\- Imagino que não foi para falar de sabre de luz que você pediu para falarmos hoje.   
\- Não. – ela o observava ainda com o olhar baixo – Ben. – ele ergueu o olhar para ela, a cabeça ainda baixa, fazendo ela dar um meio sorriso diante da expectativa e brilho nos olhos dele – Eu preciso te mostrar algo.   
Rey disse erguendo a mão esquerda com a palma da mão para frente, na direção dele, respiração pesada enquanto mantinha o olhar dele.   
Ben franziu a testa e ergueu o queixo, olhando curioso para a mão dela. Respirando fundo ele se aproximou e ergueu a mão direita dele na altura da mão esquerda dela.   
\- Você tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou antes de encostarem as mãos, apertando o olhar sobre ela.   
\- Sim. – ela disse se concentrando no que tinha visto naqueles planetas atacados pela Primeira Ordem, sustentando o olhar dele.   
\- Mesmo sabendo que vou ver tudo o que aconteceu com você nesse tempo? O que você quer...e o que você não quer que eu veja? Como por exemplo você e Poe. – Rey franziu a testa para o que ele disse.   
\- Eu já disse, não te...Ben, por favor. Talvez depois disso você finalmente pare com essa cisma com Poe. A não ser que você é quem esteja com medo que eu veja você com a Rainha de Naboo.   
Ben apertou o olhar para Rey, franzindo a testa, um sorriso começando a nascer no rosto dele diante da clara demonstração de incomodo com Nalir que Rey demonstrava. Mas o sorriso logo se esvaneceu quando se lembrou de outra Rainha de Naboo.   
\- Acho melhor não fazermos isso. – ele disse fechando as mãos e dando um passo para trás.   
\- Mas por que? – ela perguntou pestanejando.   
\- Eu... acho que deveríamos primeiro aprender a controlar isso.   
\- Como assim?   
\- Nem tudo é bom dividir, Rey.   
\- Mas nós não vamos dividir tudo.   
\- Ainda assim...  
Rey estava surpresa, a boca levemente aberta e a mão ainda estendida no ar. Então ela lembrou o que havia dito sobre a Rainha de Naboo.   
\- Você tem medo que eu veja algo? – ela o perquiriu, mantendo o olhar intenso sobre ele, baixando a mão.   
Ben respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça desviando o olhar dela, olhando a curta distancia.   
\- Sim. – ele não via necessidade de mentir, Rey fechou a boca inspirando fundo enquanto comprimia os lábios de repentina raiva – E acredito que você também não veja com bom grado dividir algumas informações comigo. É melhor assim. Sem maus entendidos depois.   
Rey fechou os olhos. Ele estava era colocando para cima dela a culpa de agora não querer dividir as lembranças? Se virando de lado, colocando as mãos na cintura, Rey resfolegou olhando para baixo uns segundos. Não podia perder o controle. Não queria brigar com ele de novo. Da ultima vez levou meses para se reencontrarem, e foram longos meses. Mas ela realmente queria que ele visse a verdade sobre o que a Primeira Ordem vinha fazendo.  
\- Mas se não podemos nos tocar, o que vamos fazer?   
Ben franziu a testa e então olhou para ela, surpreso, os olhos se apertando sobre ela maliciosos. Rey olhou para ele de volta, estranhando o jeito dele olhar ela, e então arregalando os olhos pensando em como o que dissera saíra mal.   
\- Eu...quero dizer. Não estou dizendo que queira ficar tocando em você. Ou ficarmos nos tocando...É só que...eu queria te mostrar algo.   
\- Certeza que você não tinha planejado mais nada? – ele perguntou, um sorriso crescendo no rosto vendo ela ficar vermelha e baixando o olhar.   
Rey respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, erguendo um olhar ferino para ele.   
\- Mesmo se tivesse, não vou poder de qualquer jeito, não?   
Kylo sorriu largo e então desmanchou o sorriso pensando no que ela disse, baixando o olhar. De fato agora eles não poderiam se tocar de qualquer modo. O que era uma lástima. Ele subiu os olhos para Rey, que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas para ele, os braços ainda cruzados.   
\- Nem todos os contatos que fazemos...  
\- Todos os contatos que temos fazem dividirmos tudo. Eu inclusive consegui sentir a sua dor quando nos b... da outra vez que você estava machucado.  
Ele resfolegou, comprimindo os lábios contrariado. Piscando e olhando para o chão ele tentou procurar uma solução. Ele não ficara animado para o encontro apenas porque teria ela ali na frente dele. Por mais que só ter ela ali fosse muito bom, os momentos que dividiram mais cedo ainda estavam na mente dele. E ele queria mais.  
\- Será que nenhum desses livros antigos não fala disso? – ele fez um movimento com o dedo indicador da mão direita apontou para os dois, a interrogando – Quem sabe algum deles consiga nos ajudar.   
\- Bom... – ela considerou a ideia – Eu já revirei todos eles tentando entender “isso” – ela o imitou em tom sarcástico, fazendo ele apertar os olhos para ela – mas não achei nada que conseguisse entender.   
Ben puxou o lábio inferior o mordendo levemente e o soltando, vermelho e úmido, atraindo a atenção de Rey.   
\- Mas quem sabe você possa achar algo. – ela disse puxando o ar com dificuldade e soltando os braços ao lado do corpo.   
Ben ergueu o olhar para ela, novamente surpreso.   
\- Você me mostraria os antigos textos Jedi?   
\- É claro!   
Ele piscou mais umas vezes e então uma ideia passou na cabeça dele, fazendo Ben a olhar perscrutador.   
\- Isso não é mais uma das suas tentativas de me agregar a sua nova ordem, é?  
\- Ok! - ela apertou os lábios irritadas e o encarou, fazendo ele recuar - Se você não quer mais “isso” – ela novamente o imitou fazendo Ben fechar as mãos em punho – então tudo bem. Eu não vou ficar ouvindo suas acusações.  
\- Tá certo! – ele disse vendo ela se virar, a fazendo retornar – Eu te ajudo a decifrar alguns textos. Apenas para poder encontrar algo que explique “isso”. – foi a vez dele de fazer o movimento com os dedos apontado para os dois.   
Rey tentou conter o sorriso, mas os olhos brilhando denunciaram a felicidade dela.   
\- Que bom. – ela disse em um tom de contida alegria, enquanto cruzava novamente os braços e puxava o ar satisfeita – Eu vou lá buscar.   
Ela se virou e sumiu, fazendo Ben fechar os olhos e balançar levemente a cabeça para os lados enquanto a baixava, um sorriso escapando pelos lábios diante da lembrança da felicidade dela em ter a ajuda dele.   
Ironicamente, ela estava feliz por ter convencer ele a ensinar-la os caminhos da força, não? Quem será que ganhou ali? Ela por conseguir fazer ele se juntar a ela nas pesquisas da ordem Jedi, ou ele por ter finalmente conseguido que ela o deixasse ensina-la?   
Ele ergueu a cabeça respirando fundo e constatando que foram os dois.


	25. O sentimento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelação de sentimentos de um jeito que só Jedi sabem fazer.

Rey estava sentada a beira do lago próximo a atual base da Resistencia em Naboo, passando distraída as folhas de um dos textos Jedi.  
Ela sorria passeando os dedos pelas páginas, levantando então o olhar para o lago que refletia o sol da manhã, fazendo ela suspirar. Praticamente sem dormir, ela ainda conseguia estar de muito bom humor naquela manhã.  
Há quatro noites que pontualmente eles se encontravam para analisar os textos. Ela mostrava para ele os que conseguiu traduzir, os que C3P0 traduzira para ela, e que ela lembrava das traduções, e os que ainda não tinha conseguido nem ao menos ver.  
Ben tivera que assumir depois de um tempo que apenas parte deles ele conseguia entender, concordando então em focar primeiro nesses e nos já traduzidos.  
Assim, sem quase dormirem a noite toda, ele lia com ela algumas partes e tentava explicar aquilo que o tio dele já havia passado e que se relacionava com o texto, e o que ele entendia por si mesmo. Geralmente ela ficava em pé, ou sentada no assento de piloto da cabine da Falcon, com ele a rodeando, olhando por cima do ombro dela ou ao seu lado, lendo os textos com ela.   
Até aquele momento nada sobre a conexão deles nos livros. Porém ela havia mostrado passagens sobre a Força, falando sobre a luz e a escuridão, e Ben falara sobre o lado negro, dizendo o quanto ele era forte, e então ela mostrou o que o livro falava da luz e como também era forte e podia trazer e fazer tanto o mais coisas que o lado negro, mas de um modo sem sofrimento.   
Ben apenas franzira a testa para ela antes de falar:  
\- Rey, se você está lendo estes livros pensando apenas em um lado da Força, você está fazendo isso errado. Esses são textos sagrados, e não textos sobre a luz e os Jedi. Eles falam sobre a Força. E como você leu há pouco, ela é tanto sobre a luz quanto a escuridão. – ele disse em seu tom de professor, grave e baixo, mas firme.  
Ela piscara várias vezes, o olhar confuso, concentrado nele e no que ele dizia.   
\- Sim, mas o lado da luz...  
\- Não Rey, não há lado. Há a Força, e ela é formada pela escuridão e a luz. Achei que meu tio tivesse ensinado isso.   
\- Bom...ele ensinou...algo. - ela respirou fundo olhando para o livro, se lembrando das primeiras lições de Luke, notando agora como o que Ben dizia fazia muito sentido com o que seu mestre desiludido com os Jedi dissera – Mas o lado negro leva a dor e sofrimento.   
\- Tanto quanto o da luz. – ele se empertigou, não estava gostando daquilo. Ele havia se comprometido consigo mesmo a não trazer nenhum conflito à tona enquanto estivesse com ela. Não queria mais vê-la partir, mas também não poderia aceitar calado doutrinações Jedi e da Resistencia – A questão aqui, Rey, é que estes textos tratam da Força em si, e de como usar ela. E não que parte dela usar. Se você for apenas ler e pensar sobre uma parte específica, você nunca vai de fato entender a Força. Você vai, claro, aprender a dominar um dos lados da Força. Mas ela em si, completa, nunca!   
\- Mas como poderia uma pessoa dominar ao mesmo tempo a luz e a escuridão?   
\- De fato. – Ben engoliu em seco, olhando para baixo e apertando os lábios.   
Rey abriu a boca levemente percebendo que esse era o real conflito dele.   
Ben tinha em si a luz e a escuridão, e um lado não poderia ganhar sobre o outro. Aquilo definitivamente a desnorteou, e de repente ela sentiu maior urgência em encontrar resposta para como conciliar esse conflito, do que como controlar a conexão deles e as lições Jedi.  
Aquela fora a ultima vez que falaram em lados da Força. Sem verbalizar, Ben e Rey decidiram não falar daquilo que sabiam não iriam concordar, ou que era doloroso; como as famílias deles.   
Eles não conseguiam e nem queriam ficar longe um do outro. Mas também não conseguiam se afastar do que eram, um assassino de Jedi e uma Jedi, o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem e a Mestre Jedi que lutava com a Resistencia. E entre se afastar para sempre, ou abrir mão dos respectivos lados, eles decidiram encontrar-se naquele meio termo em que se mantinham próximos, mas sem levantar bandeiras e nem defender causas. Era arriscado, e podia a qualquer hora cobrar um preço, mas definitivamente não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro.

Ali, diante do lago de Naboo, Rey fechou o livro e novamente suspirou, lembrando dele na noite anterior, a sua frente, apenas de regata e calças preta, o cabelo longo solto sobre os ombros, emoldurando o rosto dele, enquanto Ben gesticulava com as mãos tentando dar forma as ideias que passava para ela.   
O problema era que, apesar de ela se concentrar no que ele dizia, sorvendo cada palavra proferida, hora ou outra ela se perdia em algum detalhe do rosto dele, dos braços...E então piscava e voltava a olhar para os livros, tentando lembrar onde estavam.   
Só que aquela noite ele não facilitara para ela.   
Quando ela estava em pé segurando um dos livros, ele se colocou atrás dela, inclinando o corpo até o rosto dele ficar na altura da sua cabeça, a fazendo ouvir a voz dele, quase rouca, no ouvido dela. Mesmo com o efeito surdo devido ao fato de ele estar há anos-luz de distancia, já que as conexões se mantinham precárias, foi difícil conter um arrepio ao sentir ele assim tão próximo, com a voz ressoando no seu ouvido.   
\- Nós precisamos nos encontrar. – ela disse com a voz baixa, fazendo ele afastar o rosto e a mirar intenso, Rey o olhando por sobre o ombro direito, também intensa – Não estamos conseguindo encontrar nada sobre a conexão, e ...  
Ela engoliu em seco, olhando dos olhos dele para os lábios de Ben, que se entreabriram ao ver os dela também entreabertos.   
\- E? – ele insistiu para que ela continuasse, fechando os lábios e inclinando o corpo para frente, para uma Rey atenta a sua aproximação. Ambos com respirando difícil.   
\- E...eu... – ela engoliu em seco, apertando o livro contra o peito – Você me prometeu uma arma, lembra?   
Rey inspirou fundo fechando os olhos e se virando para frente, fazendo Ben também fechar os olhos, voltando a si. Ele era quem havia dito que não poderiam se encostar, e por muito pouco ele não beijou ela jogando tudo pro ar.   
Não era como se os momentos ali com ela não fossem maravilhosos, mesmo sem ter qualquer contato, mas é que depois de Chandrilla a vontade de ter ela nos seus braços se intensificara. Como se ao invés de apagar o fogo, os beijos tivessem incendiado mais. Agora, mesmo não conseguindo dormir muito, não que antes conseguisse, no pouco que dormia ele tinha sonhos que com certeza não gostaria que ela visse. Outro bom motivo para não se tocarem através da conexão.   
\- Está certo. – ele inspirou fundo e deu a volta, indo até a cama, as mãos cruzadas para trás – Eu na verdade tenho pensado muito nisto. – ele confessou.  
\- Tem? – Rey manteve um olhar de expectativa sobre as costas dele.  
\- Sim! – ele respirou fundo – Quanto mais tempo você fica sem um sabre, mais tempo você fica vulnerável. A Primeira Ordem vem tentado caçar cada passo seu. Eu não posso impedir isso. Mas posso garantir que você tenha como se proteger.   
Rey baixou o olhar. Ela imaginou que ele fosse dizer que estava ansioso para encontrar ela e...Ela balançou a cabeça afastando as ideias. Ben estava interessado principalmente em ver ela protegida e cada vez mais forte. E isso era além do que poderia querer. Eles começaram se odiando, não? E agora um queria o outro derrubando seus inimigos, mesmo que o inimigo um do outro sejam seus respectivos aliados.   
\- O que foi? – ele perguntou com a voz grave, a fazendo erguer o olhar confuso para ele, que voltara a se virar de frente para ela e a observava preocupado.   
\- Nada. – ela respondeu em um suspiro – Só não consigo imaginar como faríamos isso. O encontro em Chandrilla foi algo ...inusitado. – uma palavra que quando se trata da Força nem deveria ser usada, pois claramente eles novamente foram guiados por ela a se reencontrarem – Mas como poderíamos fazer isso hoje sem ficarmos expostos? Não tem como criar batalhas entre as duas organizações para distraí-los toda vez que precisarmos nos ver.   
\- Toda vez? – um sorriso malicioso surgiu no canto direito dos lábios dele – Vamos nos ver mais de uma vez?  
Rey apertou os olhos para ele, fazendo ele apertar os lábios para conter o sorriso diante da exposição das intenções dela.   
\- Tudo bem! Como você quiser, nos veremos só uma vez. Mas ainda assim não pretendo arriscar vidas em uma batalha para isso.   
\- Ok. – ele ergueu as mãos na altura do peito, as palmas voltadas para ela, como se pedisse para ela parar – Você novamente está levando muito a sério o que digo. Eu só estou brincando. Tudo bem? Se não encontrarmos logo uma solução para essas conexões sem podermos nos encostar, também acho que apenas um encontro não será o suficiente para mim. – ele desviara o olhar, erguendo o queixo para o lado esquerdo, as mãos indo para trás enquanto Rey era quem tinha um sorriso no olhar agora, diante da revelação das intenções dele, que eram as mesmas que as dela – E...também não acredito que seja inteligente usar de uma batalha para podermos nos encontrar sem qualquer vigilância. - ele a olhou de soslaio - Mas eu já procurei nos mapas da Primeira Ordem, e nenhum lugar parece desguarnecido de alguma vigilância ou perigo. E nos lugares onde não tem Resistencia ou Primeira Ordem, tem caos, ou são inóspitos. Não me parecem bons lugares para um encontro.   
\- E por que tem que ser em um planeta? – Rey perguntou, dando um passo a frente, tentando encontrar um meio – Podemos nos encontrar em naves em algum ponto da Galáxia. Eles não tem como manter cada canto vigiado. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas orgulhosa da ideia para ele, que voltou o olhar para ela com um sorriso de canto, admirado com o raciocínio dela.  
\- Ótima ideia. Mas ainda assim eu preciso de uma desculpa para me aventurar sozinho na minha nave pela Galáxia. Afinal, ainda sou um Supremo Líder.   
Rey abriu a boca para dizer que ele poderia resolver isso deixando de ser o Supremo Líder, mas calou a boca. Isso começaria a velha discussão que não ajudava em nada e só os magoava.   
\- Bom... – ela respirou fundo olhando ao redor, tentando pensar em algo – Eu não consigo pensar em nada. – ela desistiu, cansada.   
Ben suspirou, compadecido. Já estavam ali haviam quatro horas, e Rey não tinha o mesmo costume que ele de não dormir.   
\- Eu vou pensar em algo. – ele falou se aproximando dela, a olhando terno – Acho que por hoje já podemos encerrar. – Rey levantou o olhar confuso com a dispensa, eles geralmente eram interrompidos por alguém da Primeira Ordem o chamando ou alguém entrando na Falcon – Acho que você vai conseguir mais ideias se conseguir dormir.   
Ele completou mantendo o olhar terno sobre ela, agora já há um passo de Rey, o rosto voltado para baixo a obrigando a erguer a cabeça e mira-lo nos olhos, entendendo que ele queria que ela soubesse que não estava mandando-a embora, mas cuidando dela. O que não diminuiu a sua tristeza.   
\- Certo. – ela suspirou, baixando a cabeça e abraçando mais o livro contra o peito, dando um passo para trás e então voltando a olhar para ele, buscando algo ali.   
Ele segurou a respiração, passeando o olhar pelo rosto dela e então sentiu, pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam iniciado com essas conversas depois de Chandrilla, a conexão se estabelecendo mais forte. O quarto dele sumiu ao seu redor sendo substituído pelo metal velho e sujo, com bancos surrados, da Millennium Falcon. Mas ele mal prestou atenção onde estava, a frente dele Ben conseguia sentir a respiração pesada de Rey, e o cheiro de suor, mar e flores que vinha dela, enquanto ela tomava consciência de que agora ele estava ali com ela.  
\- Ben... – ela sussurrou, os olhos fixos nos dele, que pararam intensos sobre os dela – Você...isso que eu sinto...Eu queria que você soubesse isso que eu sinto por você.   
Rey prendeu a respiração, depois de sussurrar aquilo a sua intenção de revelar aquilo que não conseguia mais segurar. Era para eles estarem apenas ligados pela Força, mas ela sabia que tinha algo a mais. Desde quando vira ele, Ben Solo, não o monstro Kylo Ren, mas o homem por trás da máscara, ela sentiu algo a mais...que cresceu com cada nova informação do real Ben, contadas por ele ou por outros.   
\- Eu sei. – ele disse com a voz grave e um sorriso no cantos dos lábios, erguendo então levemente o queixo enquanto engolia em seco e completava – Eu sinto isso também.   
Ela viu os olhos dele brilhando enquanto ele a observava prender a respiração e abrir levemente a boca.   
Ele viu então ela piscar e devolver o leve sorriso de alegria dele, dando um passo a frente e fechando os olhos, fazendo ele fechar os olhos e inclinar o rosto para ela, os lábios também abertos. Ben sentia a emoção crescendo dentro dela, e sabia que ela percebia essa mesma emoção nele.   
E então eles ouviram a porta da cabine se abrindo e os assustando, fazendo Ben ser jogado de volta para o seu quarto, a boca ainda aberta esperando o beijo dela.   
\- O que...? – Rey sussurrou para a figura dourada a porta, olhando rapidamente para a frente, sentindo o coração apertar ao confirmar que Ben não estava mais lá.   
\- Senhorita Rey de Jakku! – C3P0 falou efusivo, atravessando a porta, mexendo seus braços de cima para baixo, não dando qualquer atenção ao olhar furioso que ela lhe lançou – Que bom finalmente te encontrar! Princes...General Leia Or...Pelo Criador, não sei mais como chama-la. A sua Alteza requereu sua presença no palácio, hoje a tarde. Com urgência e discrição, ela falou.   
\- Pois bem... – ela novamente olhou para frente, estalando os lábios e suspirando diante do vazio – Diga a ela que estarei lá assim que o sol começar a descer.   
\- Ótimo! – C3P0 olhou do ponto vazio para Rey – A rainha vai ficar muito feliz!  
E o droide se virou, saindo dali, fazendo Rey revirar os olhos imaginando que ele estava tão confuso sobre a sua dona que já a chamava de rainha.   
Ela parou um instante pensando se não deveria tentar novamente se comunicar com ele, mas respirando fundo e sorrindo para o nada, ela preferiu deixar para mais tarde o fim da conversa.   
Sentando no banco do piloto e olhando para fora, Rey percebeu que ainda era noite, provavelmente faltavam algumas horas para o sol nascer. “O que poderia ser tão importante para Leia mandar o droide dela me chamar quando estavam todos dormindo?”  
Rey não conseguiu ir muito longe com os pensamentos, os olhos logo fecharam e ela não conseguiu abrir mais, até ser acordada pelos intensos raios de sol das primeiras horas do dia atravessando o para-brisas da Millennium.   
Notando que estava sozinha, ela olhou então para o livro largado no chão e sorriu diante da constatação de que não sonhara com a noite passada.   
Assim, suspirando ela se ergueu e foi atrás de outro livro, para tentar achar algo que permitisse aos dois algum contato.   
Porém, desde o momento em que sentara ali, a beira do lago, muito longe do mar onde a base da Resistencia ficava submersa, ela não conseguira se concentrar em nada. Tudo que acontecera desde que saíra de Jakku invadia a mente dela.   
Foi perdida nesses devaneios que ela sentiu aquela presença hesitante atrás dela.   
Rey se virou para o campo aberto atrás dela e não viu nada. Forçou a vista e buscou algum vestígio daquilo que ela sabia que estava ali.   
\- Ohshi Tii? – ela chamou seu padawan togruta – Eu sinto você, padawan, pode se revelar.   
Ela notou então, saindo do chão, onde se mantivera coberto pela pastagem, seu aprendiz. Coberto de um poncho verde claro, os pequenos lekku na mesma cor se fundiam com a vestimenta, permitindo a ela perceber melhor as duas esferas negras que eram os seus olhos, envoltos em duas grandes sombras rosa pink, que se destacava no rosto do mesmo tom de pele que o dela. Ele foi o primeiro Togruta que vira na vida, e quando o viu pensou que nunca havia visto pessoa mais linda. Aquela raça era rara em boa parte da Galáxia, pois eles são avessos a conflitos, por isso se mantinham em seu planeta ou migravam para algum que não houvesse conflito. E Jakku era um ambiente bem conflituoso. O que provavelmente era a razão de ela nunca ter visto um antes.   
\- Mestre. – ele disse olhando para baixo – Eu não queria atrapalhar a sua meditação.   
\- Não se preocupe, eu não estava meditando. Vem aqui. – ela o chamou, o encorajando com um sorriso.   
Ohshi assentiu, ainda sem erguer o olhar, e caminhou devagar até ela, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. O menino deveria ter apenas 15 anos e já sofrera muito antes de ela o encontrar.   
Ela o sentiu pouco depois de derrotar alguns caçadores de recompensa que tentavam captura-la. E isso apenas com o bastão dela e a Força. Algo que deveria contar para Ben. O menino estivera escondido em cima da tenda de uma quitanda, e observara toda a luta. Depois de ver ela mover vários objetos contra os caçadores de recompensa, e até desarma-los, Ohshi fez flutuar ao redor dela algumas frutas, denunciando onde estava e mostrando que era um usuário da Força. Desde de então, mesmo não se abrindo muito, ele se tornou o seu segundo aprendiz, e o mais devoto.   
\- Eu sinto o seu conflito, padawan. – ela disse com certa doçura – Fale, o que te trouxe aqui.   
\- Mestre. – ele falava para baixo – Você lembra quando eu disse que não conseguia meditar, pois não conseguia me concentrar?   
\- Sim.   
\- E você então me orientou a buscar um lugar em que eu me sentisse tranquilo?  
\- Sim.   
\- E se lembra quando contei que só sobrevivi naquele planeta por ter grande habilidade em me esconder?  
\- Sim. – ela repetia mantendo o olhar e um sorriso para ele.   
\- Pois é assim que tenho conseguido meditar ultimamente, me escondendo em lugares que sei que não me achariam.   
\- Ótimo! – ela disse, franzindo a testa quando ele ergueu um olhar medroso para ela.   
\- Acontece que quando não somos vistos: não somos vistos. Mas ouvimos e vemos.   
Rey arregalou os olhos. Será que o seu aprendiz vira ou ouvira algumas das conversas dela com Ben?  
\- Sim? – este sim agora saíra tenso.   
\- Há alguns dias eu escutei alguns oficiais da Resistencia... – ela deixou o ar preso sair dos pulmões fechando os olhos aliviada, fazendo o padawan parar o que dizia por um instante, até ela perceber e pedir com gestos que continuasse – Bom, eles falavam da Mestre.   
\- De mim?  
\- Sim. Eles diziam que algo que não queriam que a Jedi soubesse.   
Ela olhou baixou o olhar, confusa. De repente se sentiu desconfortável por estar em um local aberto e olhou para os lados.   
\- Quem eram esses oficiais e o que eles diziam?  
Ohshi apertou os lábios e novamente baixou o olhar, buscando forças para terminar o que precisava contar.   
\- Finn e Poe, Mestre.   
\- O que? – ela olhou indignada para o aprendiz, por um momento desconfiando que esse mentia para ela, mas então respirando fundo e pedindo que continuasse – E o que eles diziam? O que não posso saber?  
\- Algo muito vago. Uma armadilha, hoje. Para Kylo Ren. – Rey abriu a boca, a respiração presa – A Rainha de Naboo parecia ter aceito que a Resistencia o atacasse, caso ele não provasse sua inocência de algumas acusações. Eles querem aproveitar que ele virá sem muitas guarnições. – ela olhou para o lago desnorteada, Finn levara a ideia para Poe e agora agia de modo a evitar que ela fizesse algo contra, pois ele sabia que Rey não deixaria – Eu não entendi a razão de não contar para a Mestre. Matar o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem deve ser algo que um Jedi não se oporia, não?  
\- Não! – ela respondeu enérgica, fazendo ele erguer o olhar assustado para ela – Desculpa. – ela sussurrou – Mas um Jedi nunca concordaria com uma armadilha. Não uma que se baseasse em garantir uma luta injusta.   
\- Certo. Não é o modo Jedi.   
\- Isso mesmo! – ela se ergueu, pegando o livro e o segurando no peito – Ohshi?  
\- Sim, Mestre. – ele se ergueu também, limpando o poncho.  
\- Porque não me contou antes?  
\- Eu temia, como eram amigos da Mestre, que não acreditasse em mim.   
Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. De fato por um instante ela não acreditou.   
\- Pois então eu tenho falhado com você, meu aprendiz. Um Mestre deve ter com seu padawan a mais completa confiança. Em batalha um é o único aliado que o outro tem. A ligação entre o mestre e seu aprendiz é algo que deve superar qualquer outra. Eu sempre vou acreditar em você, Ohshi!  
Ele primeiro piscou várias vezes, sentindo a emoção do discurso, e então deu um tímido sorriso, tocado pelas sinceras palavras dela, aceitando por fim o abraço que ela oferecia a ele. Rey se inclinou o abraçando, ele alcançava o seu ombro em altura.   
\- O que a Mestre vai fazer?  
Rey o largou e olhou para o livro em sua mão.   
\- Tome! – ela o ergueu para Ohshi – Leve para a Millennium e guarde com os outros. Eu vou fazer essa rainha mostrar a sua real face!  
E ela deixou o padawan ali, de sobrancelhas erguidas, sentindo a Mestre irradiando raiva a caminho do palácio de Naboo.


	26. A criada da Rainha de Naboo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben e Rey se encontram em Naboo.

Rey entrou tão impetuosa quanto uma ventania pelas portas do fundo do palácio, buscando o seu caminho até o aposento real, olhando ferina para qualquer um que se pusesse em seu caminho. Finalmente chegou na grande porta branca, no ultimo piso do palácio, no final de um corredor de colunas de mármores, guardadas por soldados que observaram com cautela a aproximação da famosa Jedi.   
\- Eu preciso falar com a rainha.   
\- Qual? - um deles perguntou.   
Rey franziu a testa para ele e pestanejou. O outro guarda então resfolegou, baixando as armas e olhando reprovador para o primeiro.   
\- Desculpe a confusão do colega, ele é novo na função. A rainha disse que esperava a Jedi apenas no final do dia.   
Novamente, Rey franziu a testa e pestanejou, mas então lembrou que Leia havia marcado com ela ali a tarde. De repente ela teve o receio de que a mãe de Ben estivesse envolvida em tudo aquilo, e que fosse pedir a sua ajuda para a armadilha contra ele. Será que Leia havia perdido toda a esperança no filho? Há tanto tempo afastado, ela nem devia saber o quanto ele se reencontrara.   
Notando que os outros dois esperavam a sua resposta, ela ergueu o queixo.   
\- Ela mudou de ideia...Achou melhor adiantar o encontro.   
\- Ah! Deve ser para coloca-la na reunião. - o soldado novato novamente abriu a boca fazendo o outro o olhar com contida fúria.   
Bufando, o guarda mais experiente se adiantou e abriu as portas para Rey, que prendeu a respiração vendo da entrada do quarto todo o seu esplendor.   
O quarto tinha o tamanho de um grande salão, e resplendia toda a glória de Naboo, com mais colunas espalhadas pelo espaço, inclusive nas pontas da enorme cama, que ficava no meio do quarto, em um ponto elevado com longos degraus a circundando, além dos ornamentos e móveis cor de pérola e azul marinho.  
Rey entrou devagar, observando que a cama estava vazia, mas o quarto borbulhava com criadas da rainha preparando roupas, acessórios, maquiagens, jóias, sapatos... largando tudo sobre poltronas estofadas e cômodas ornadas com pedras preciosas, pérolas e até partes de esqueletos, de um tom azul cintilante, de animais marinhos de Naboo.   
As portas se fecharam atrás dela, fazendo algumas criadas pararem para olha-la.  
\- A Jedi está aqui.   
Uma das criadas falou em um tom que pudesse ser escutada pelas duas outras próximas dela e ...Leia, sentada em uma poltrona de lado para a porta, vestida com um chambre branco, de cetim, com flores vermelhas desenhados nele. A ex-general da Resistencia se virou para a porta surpresa, permitindo que Rey visse seu rosto sendo preparado para uma pesada maquiagem.   
\- Rey!? - ela exclamou alto, fazendo umas 4 criadas ao redor do quarto pararem o que faziam e olhar para a Jedi - O que você está fazendo aqui? C3P0 não te disse a hora certa?  
Leia se ergueu e veio até Rey, olhando para os lados.   
\- Não...ele disse o horário certo. Leia...eu na verdade vim conversar com a Rainha de Naboo. – Rey respirou fundo, cerrando os dentes ao mencionar a rainha.   
A ex-general, que tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios, piscou algumas vezes diante do tom e condições de Rey, a olhando de cima a baixo e colocando um ar preocupado no rosto. A Jedi tinha as bochechas vermelhas, o cabelo estava desalinhado, com fios soltos saindo das pontas, que ela mantinha amarradas em cinco partes, além do pequeno coque no alto da cabeça dela, prendendo a parte superior do cabelo para não cair no rosto. Leia então pensou que fora muito bom Rey ter aparecido mais cedo do que o combinado, pois tinha muita coisa que fazer com ela.  
\- Eu estou te sentindo agitada. O que foi?  
\- Leia. – olhando ao redor e vendo que as outras não davam ouvido e a rainha não estava ali, Rey pegou as mãos da outra e começou a falar baixo – A Resistencia e a Rainha de Naboo...  
\- Jedi! – a rainha exclamou com certa alegria na voz, entrando no quarto, fazendo Rey se virar para ela enquanto as portas iam se fechando – Que bom! Espero que tenha aceito o meu convite.   
Rey observou com olhar furioso e frio a figura se aproximando, pensando se não era o caso de responder “traidora”, e a expor ali mesmo. Se ao menos tivesse certeza de que Leia a apoiaria...  
A rainha percebeu que Rey nada respondia, e que tinha o olhar acusador na sua direção, a fazendo piscar algumas vezes e olhar de Leia para a Jedi.   
\- Eu perdi...algo?  
\- Sim! – Rey finalmente a respondeu, “a honra” ela pensou em complementar, mas Leia a segurou pelo braço.   
\- Não minha querida. Eu ia agora mesmo explicar para ela o nosso plano.   
\- Nosso? – Rey se virou incrédula para a mãe de Ben – Você está envolvida nisto?  
Leia sorriu meiga, trazendo a mão direita para a bochecha esquerda de Rey.   
\- Eu planejei isto!

Kylo não tivera um misero momento de descanso desde que Rey sumira pela conexão. Imediatamente ele fora chamado à sala de reunião da Supremacia, com os demais oficiais, onde todos assistiram uma urgente mensagem de Naboo.   
A rainha, através do seu alto comandante, exigia a presença do Supremo Líder o mais tardar na ultima parte da tarde daquele dia, em Naboo, para conversarem acerca de quebra de acordo por parte da Primeira Ordem. Sem dar direito a perguntas, a mensagem se apagou, e a irritante vibração emanando de mais da metade dos oficiais ali, diante da possibilidade de Kylo finalmente perder um apoio crucial em sua campanha como líder da organização, o fez cerrar os punhos e bater na pesada mesa.   
Ele não precisou de muito tempo para concluir a o quê a rainha provavelmente se referia com quebra de acordo. As acusações de Rey em Chandrilla não passaram despercebidas por ele, mas nos dias que se sucederam ao encontro, por mais que ele buscasse nos arquivos que tinha acesso, nada encontrara. Aquela provavelmente era uma mentira inventada pela Resistencia para enfraquece-lo, e de quebra ajudariam Hux a ter o que queria. Ele sentiu o tenente ali, sentado em uma das cadeiras, a mão sobre a boca tentando esconder sua alegria diante da possibilidade de uma batalha perdida para Ren.  
\- Acertem o curso para Naboo. Quero chegar lá antes mesmo do horário marcado. Comandante Mitaka!?   
\- Sim, Líder Supremo. – o outro se ergueu e foi até Kylo, que ainda se mantinha em pé na ponta da mesa oval, em frente ao holograma.  
\- Prepare um relatório dos planetas sob a proteção e aliados à Primeira Ordem, bem como aqueles que declararam apoio e suporte à Resistencia, com informações atualizadas das ações da Primeira Ordem tomadas acerca de cada um. Eu vou provar que diferente da Nova República, nós temos honradez.   
\- Sim. Imediatamente.   
O comandante se retirou da sala para dar ordem de curso e para a confecção do relatório.   
Kylo finalmente teve coragem de erguer o olhar para os demais ali na mesa, lendo no rosto deles a dúvida e a zombaria. Alguns preocupados de que a Primeira Ordem de fato perdesse o apoio de Naboo, enquanto outros olhavam desafiantes para Kylo, esperando o momento certo de jogar na cara dele que se perdesse o apoio, seria difícil mantê-lo no alto posto que ocupava.   
\- Alguém aqui tem algo a revelar que seja importante para entender ou contornar esta situação? – ele se pôs ereto, dentes cerrados e queixo erguido enquanto passeava o olhar frio pelos oficiais.   
Um deles, o que não escondera desde o inicio um leve sorriso, e havia apenas há pouco conseguido ascender ao posto de sub-tenente na Supremacia após claro favorecimento dos demais oficiais e Hux, se manifestou.   
\- Talvez seja o caso de finalmente a Primeira Ordem agir com a grandeza que tem, e não mais negociar, mas tomar o que lhe é devido, no caso o controle do planeta. Naboo há muito age com uma liberdade que não tem direito.   
Kylo desceu o olhar sobre ele, o tique no olho esquerdo denunciando a forte emoção que controlava: ódio. Hux sabia o que veria a seguir, e engoliu em seco.   
\- Sub-tenente – Kylo ergueu a mão esquerda, fechada com apenas o dedo indicador e médio abertos, unidos, com a palma para cima, fazendo um movimento de baixo para cima – poderia repetir? – o sub-tenente sentiu os músculos do pescoço se comprimindo e fechando a sua via respiratória, o sufocando enquanto era suspenso no ar, os pés quase na altura da mesa – Eu acho que não escutei.   
Kylo fez um movimento com a mão para a frente e jogou o oficial para longe, caindo no chão desacordado. Uma parte dos oficiais tinham o olhar frio na direção do Supremo Líder, outros zombeteiros na direção do sub-tenente, alguns olhavam de soslaio para Hux e então para baixo, todos porém dando a Kylo o que ele queria: o medo crescendo dentro deles. Não adianta de nada derrubar o Supremo Líder se você estará morto antes. E nenhum deles ali queria arriscar morrer sem ter primeiro tomado o comando da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Alguma boa e honrada ideia? – ele perguntou entredentes. Todos se silenciaram – Reunião dispensada.   
Ele disse e ficou ali parado, até ver do primeiro ao ultimo oficial sair da sala e se dispersarem. Não deixaria eles ali mancomunando contra ele assim que virasse as costas.   
Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Kylo relaxou os ombros, sentindo eles mais pesados que nunca. A raiva crescia dentro dele, assim como o medo. Medo que perdesse de fato o apoio de Naboo, e desta forma o apoio da mãe. Medo que agora ela estivesse pensando que ele havia mentido para ela, que a usara...E raiva, da Resistencia, de Poe Dameron. Ele sabia que aquele era o novo líder da Resistencia agora, e com certeza quem envenenou todos em Naboo contra ele. Provavelmente até a mãe.   
Apertando os lábios e abrindo os olhos que ergueu até a direção do holograma, Ben decidiu que não se deixaria abater assim fácil, ou se desesperar. Ele ainda tinha como contornar isso, e o faria.   
Nas horas seguintes até chegar a Naboo, o que ocorreu pouco depois de o sol começar a descer do ponto mais alto do céu, Kylo organizou os quatro cavaleiros que ainda ficavam ali na Supremacia com ele, informando que deveriam vir com ele apenas dois, para cuidar da nave de transporte e a inexpressiva tropa que levaria. Ele não queria parecer hostil a Naboo.   
Kylo, com a máscara, passou por todos no hangar, observando a tropa de apenas vinte stormtroopers esperando para embarcar com ele, além dos cavaleiros e a tripulação da nave, e suspirou. Aquele sentimento estranho que ele lutava contra sempre que o invadia, agora tomava conta dele. Esperança. Ele tinha esperança que tudo desse certo e ele voltasse derrotando a Resistencia, ao menos quanto a ter Naboo no seu lado. E quem sabe até conseguisse finalmente mostrar para a mãe que apesar dos esforços dela em fazer a Resistencia dar certo, aquela sempre seria um braço podre da Nova Republica.  
Antes de entrar na nave, Kylo girou a cabeça devagar na direção de Hux, ali entre os oficiais, com Phasma ao lado e mais uma tropa de quase cem stormtroopers atrás deles, o olhando de um modo suspeito, baixando rapidamente o olhar, como se temesse revelar as suas intenções. Isso não ajudou em nada a inquietude do Supremo Líder. Mas ele preferiu deixar para conferir o que o outro tramava para quando voltasse.   
Entrando então na nave, com a tropa e tripulação atrás dele, Kylo ordenou a descida até Naboo, recebendo a autorização da guarda deles.   
A nave mal atingira a atmosfera de Naboo, e Ben a sentiu. Rey estava ali. De repente a esperança dentro dele deu lugar ao terror. Se ela estava ali, também estava a Resistencia. Seria aquilo uma armadilha? 

Rey ainda não estava segura sobre o plano de Leia. A ex-general apenas dissera que precisaria dela junto com todos na reunião, para prevenir qualquer ataque, da Primeira Ordem ou Resistencia.   
Assim como Rey, Leia não gostara da ideia da Resistencia e sua armadilha do Supremo Líder, mas não tinha muito o que fazer contra. Foi então que pensou em um meio termo: Ben seria confrontado pela Rainha de Naboo, mas sozinho, daria as suas explicações, e se de fato não pudesse se explicar, então Rey e Leia interveriam para garantir que não fizessem mal a ele. Mas se por acaso ele conseguisse provar que não fez nada, então elas teriam que garantir que ele não se voltasse contra Naboo. Por mais que Ben tenha se mostrado menos irascível nos últimos encontros, Rey sabia que seria necessário alguém para controlar o ímpeto dele diante das acusações, que ela mesmo já deixara ele ciente no encontro em Chandrilla.   
Mas duas coisas incomodavam ela nesse plano, o fato de ter de permanecer disfarçada de criada da rainha, quando ele claramente sentiria ela ali e saberia que a Resistencia estava em Naboo, talvez até se sentindo traído, e a parte em que Kylo ficaria sozinho com a rainha. Quando Leia disse que a ideia de Rey participar fantasiada de criada partira da própria rainha, Rey teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos. A Jedi não conseguia entender com quem estava a lealdade da rainha, e essa inconstância, uma hora com Resistencia e outra com Primeira Ordem, começava a irrita-la mais do que devia.   
Depois de um banho, ter os cabelos escovados, maquiagem simples no rosto e roupa de criada posta, por outras mãos que não as dela, o que a incomodou muito, Rey foi levada até a fila de criadas à porta do quarto.   
\- Calma, Jedi. – disse a criada a sua frente, após Rey soltar o ar ruidosamente pela terceira vez em poucos minutos, enquanto esperavam as portas se abrirem – Mesmo eu não sendo usuária da Força consigo sentir o seu nervosismo.   
Rey pestanejou reconhecendo a voz a sua frente, a boca abriu levemente para responder, mas sem palavras, a mulher a sua frente era a Rainha de Naboo. Mas por qual razão ela iria vestida igual as outras ao invés de em trajes reais? Antes mesmo de Rey conseguir perguntar, a porta se abriu e elas baixaram a cabeça, fazendo Rey também baixar, e seguiram o caminho até o salão.   
Foi mais ou menos quando chegavam próximas do trono, pela porta lateral que dava acesso direto àquela parte do salão, que Rey sentiu. Ben entrara em Naboo.   
Respirando fundo, ela tentou se acalmar e não chamar a atenção dos guardas para ela. Ela não sentira a presença de nenhum dos amigos entre os guardas, mas também não sabia como os infantes de Naboo estavam envolvidos naquilo tudo.   
Rey se ajoelhou a exemplo das outras, logo atrás da rainha, ao lado esquerdo do trono, formando-se assim duas filas retas de quatro criadas do lado direito, ajoelhadas e de cabeça inclinada para o trono, e mais quatro do lado esquerdo, na mesma pose. Ela tentou focar o olhar no chão, controlando o máximo que podia a sua emoção.   
Se concentrando, ela conseguiu sentir Leia entrar ali no salão, mas não a viu, pois ninguém se mexeu e ela não queria arriscar se denunciar agindo diferente das outras. Então as portas se abriram e ela sentiu ele ali, inconfundível com seu eterno conflito, angustia, medo, raiva e...esperança? Rey prendeu a respiração. Ben parecia ter a sua Força mais equilibrada naquele momento, mais do que esperava. Ainda havia medo, mas este foi diminuindo enquanto se aproximava, como se uma calma luz o preenchesse enquanto avançava até o trono.   
Ele foi devidamente anunciado após as portas serem encerradas, e restarem ali no salão apenas uma dezena de guardas, dois deles na porta, os oficiais de patentes mais elevadas, e algumas autoridades, além das criadas, Leia e a rainha. Poucas pessoas para um espaço tão grande. Os guardas a porta sequer conseguiam ouvir o que se dizia a beira do trono.  
\- Supremo Líder? – disse aquela voz firme, rouca pelo decurso do tempo e pela posição de comando que carregou desde a juventude, mas ainda assim doce, própria de uma mãe zelosa.   
\- Rainha de Naboo. – Kylo disse, alcançando a ponta da escada pelo espaço aberto pelos outros, que então se ajoelharam, a exemplo dele, baixando a cabeça com sua pesada máscara, no seu tom grave e baixo.   
Rey puxou o ar o prendendo no pulmão, abrindo a boca levemente e erguendo um olhar surpreso a sua frente, para o trono. Lá estava ela, Leia, no trono da Rainha de Naboo. 

Ben se aproximara do palácio com passos nervosos, mal dando atenção ao alto comandante que o guiou, como todas as outras vezes, até o salão. Ele sentia a presença de Rey, assim como a da mãe ali. Entrou no recinto olhando ao seu redor, sem qualquer cerimonia, aproveitando do fato de usar a máscara, para poder se permitir um pouco de nervosismo. Não a encontrou. Possivelmente estava no palácio apenas, mas não ali.   
É claro que a preocupação em encontrar Rey ali não o cegou para os outros detalhes. Ele notara um numero maior de guardas, olhares cuidadosos sobre eles. As armas que antes se mantinham no coldre, agora eram seguradas em frente ao corpo pelos guardas. Se aquilo não era uma armadilha, poderia se transformar em uma a qualquer momento.   
Chegando próximo do trono, ele percebeu que a mãe era quem o ocupava, como na maioria das vezes em que vinha a Naboo. Ele então fez os devidos cumprimentos às demais autoridades, meneando a cabeça, e se ajoelhou próximo da escada que levava ao trono, uns dois passos a frente de qualquer outro convidado. Infelizmente, os sorrisos e respostas cordiais que ele conquistara nos últimos meses, depois de muitas visitas, não estavam mais lá. Novamente o viam como um tirano.   
A mãe, apesar de tentar passar certa calma, mostrava um certo desconforto. Ela parecia vestida em sua homenagem. Os cabelos estavam montados em duas tranças penduradas em uma volta em cada lado da cabeça, a qual estava toda coberta com um tiara fina, de metal, que prendia o véu de retalhos de tiras de um centímetro de largura, de tecido preto pesado, caindo sobre o rosto como cascata, de forma a deixar apenas a sua boa e pescoço a mostra. O vestido era outro espetáculo lúgubre. Pois caía dos ombros dela um pesado tecido aveludado, aparentemente sem costura, de um azul tão escuro que parecia preto, tampando os braços dela, permitindo ver apenas um arco da saia vermelha cor de sangue, na altura do joelho. Definitivamente não seria um trabalho fácil abraçar a mãe.   
\- Supremo Líder – ela disse se erguendo e fazendo todos baixarem a cabeça, até Ben.   
\- Rainha de Naboo. – Ben franziu a testa, mas não ergueu o olhar ao ouvir alguém se sobressaltar...porém.   
\- Vejo que atendeu ao meu pedido de bom grado. – ela continuou, a voz altiva.   
\- Como sempre, alteza. – ele respondeu, tentando limpar a mente daquela sensação que tivera há alguns segundos.   
\- E como sempre, Kylo Ren – ela deu uma entonação afetada ao nome dele que o fez erguer levemente a cabeça para ela – eu vou requerer que se mostre transparente como as águas de Naboo. – ele franziu a testa.   
\- A máscara, Supremo Líder. – Narli completou, e Ben sentiu, ao olhar para ela, um agito vindo da figura atrás dela.   
Inspirando fundo, ele se ergueu, colocando as mãos do lado da máscara, fazendo ela soltar estampidos surdos de engrenagem enquanto se abria, para então a remover e a segurar entre as duas mãos na altura do peito, o olhar dele descendo para a figura atrás de Narli. Os olhos intensos dele encontrando os olhos assustados de Rey, ali, vestida de criada, as bochechas vermelhas e a boca entreaberta por onde tentava respirar.   
Por um breve momento ele prendeu a respiração e perdeu a exata noção de onde estava, preso nos olhos da Jedi.  
Bem só afastou o olhar dela quando Rey finalmente piscou e baixou os olhos, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse notado os dois. Foi quando ele viu, a mãe, em seu posto de rainha, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, a cabeça baixada para ele. Ela tinha percebido o que acontecera. E ele arriscaria dizer que inclusive planejara.


	27. Os planos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia tinha o plano perfeito, mas Hux também tem seu plano para a galáxia e Kylo Ren.

Leia observou o filho, sem máscara, com o cabelo, agora longo e ondulado nas pontas, caindo pelos ombros, com parte dele preso em tranças laterais no alto da cabeça. Ele estava vestido com um uniforme que lembrava as antigas roupas Jedi que Luke usava, mas em um tom escuro, entre um cinza escuro quase azul na túnica por baixo e um tabardo de couro preto por cima, preso por um cinto de mesmo material. Não era porque é seu filho, mas Leia o achou particularmente belo naquele dia. Ela passeou o olhar rapidamente pelo salão para ver o efeito nos outros ao seu redor, e pôde ver mais de um olhar de admiração para o filho entre os convidados.  
Ben voltou a se ajoelhar, colocando a máscara no chão, a sua frente. Soltando o ar dos pulmões, ele se permitiu fechar os olhos rapidamente, sentindo um leve tremor de nervoso percorrendo o corpo. Ele já achara difícil encarar as acusações diante da mãe, com Rey ali, também, seria impraticável.   
Como a mãe sabia sobre os sentimentos dele por Rey? Ou melhor, o que ela sabia? Ele teria sido assim tão transparente quando falava dela? Mas ele quase não falou... Balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, ele respirou fundo tentando se concentrar no que viera fazer ali.  
\- Alteza, me agrada ver que está tudo em ordem em Naboo, apesar da urgência e do que sugeria a mensagem. – ele respondeu com reverencia.   
Leia suspirou olhando para o filho ali, de cabeça baixa. Agora viria a parte dura do plano.   
\- De fato, Naboo permanece em harmonia, mas não é so... – Leia começou, falando em tom sério, Ben sentindo o olhar dela sobre ele, até que foi interrompida por um anuncio inesperado.   
Na porta, os dois guardas se afastavam enquanto essa era aberta abruptamente para a entrada de dois outros guardas, com ar preocupado, atrás deles vinham Hux e mais quatro oficiais da Primeira Ordem.  
\- Alteza. – os dois guardas se ajoelharam dez passos atrás do ultimo dos convidados – O resto da comitiva da Primeira Ordem. – eles finalizaram erguendo o olhar acusador para Ben, que havia virado o rosto para trás, surpreso, como todos os outros, e agora comprimia os lábios e apertava os olhos sobre um Hux com sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
Leia se perturbou por um instante sob o véu. Não só por não ter previsto tal atitude da Primeira Ordem, mas principalmente por sentir no filho uma perturbação ainda maior. Ele que antes era conflito e esperança, agora era ódio, e medo. Ele tinha medo daquela comitiva. E se o Supremo Líder tem medo da sua própria comitiva, havia algo a ser temido por ela.  
Então Leia notou que não era apenas o filho quem havia se perturbado com a entrada daquelas figuras da Primeira Ordem. Rey, assim como o filho, em uma estranha sintonia, exalava ódio e medo em direção da figura de cabelos ruivos liderando a comitiva. Ela sequer tivera o cuidado de voltar a olhar para o chão como as outras criadas e Narli fizeram.   
\- O que é isso? – Ben se ergueu, se virando de lado, sem dar as costas à rainha, por mais ódio que sentisse ele não esquecia a etiqueta, herança de Alderan.   
Hux apenas sorriu para ele e se adiantou, deixando os outros oficiais para trás, em pé, mais ou menos onde os guardas estavam agora parados, de joelhos, a exemplo de todos os outros convidados.  
O tenente da Primeira Ordem passou pelo corredor de convidados e se colocou a beira da escada para o trono, dando as costas a Ben, não sem antes lhe dirigir um olhando desafiador, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar irado do Supremo Líder.   
\- Tenente Hux, da Primeira Ordem sua...alteza, presumo?   
Ele se apresentou presunçoso e desrespeitoso, chocando mais de um dos ali presentes.   
A verdadeira rainha de Naboo tentava agora encontrar calma para não se impor. Rey baixou o olhar rapidamente quando sentiu Hux pousar os olhos curiosos sobre ela, atraindo a atenção de Ben.   
Ben parecia ainda mais perdido. Hux não só o desafiava, também desafiava, Naboo, a mãe e até Rey. Ele abriu levemente a boca, puxando o ar, olhando para o chão brevemente. A raiva e o medo o instigavam a agir da única forma que o lado negro da Força ensina, causando dor. Ele queria sufocar até ver Hux cair de dor ali, soltando sobre ele raios de força. Porém, a simples ideia de mostrar para a mãe seus poderes do lado negro, machucando alguém como, ele sabia, ela já tinha visto ou ouvido o avô ter feito, o paralisou.   
\- Você presume certo. – Rey respondeu surpreendendo a todos, fazendo Ben a olhar com horror e Leia suspirar contrariada – Você está diante da realeza, e deve assim se agir.   
Rey falou em tom firme, a voz um tom acima do que deveria, porém.   
Ela sentia a hesitação em Leia em responder ao tenente da Primeira Ordem, e o medo de Ben em dar a ele a resposta que merecia. E como ela mesma tinha medo de que aquilo tudo saísse mal para Ben, Rey reagiu do único jeito que ela conhecia: lutando. Jakku ensinara a não ficar parada diante do perigo.   
Porém, tanto Leia quanto Ben sabiam que com isso ela denunciava a sua origem. Os convidados ao redor, inclusive, se agitaram ao notar que ela quebrara uma regra básica de Naboo, não dar ao intruso qualquer resposta até que ele mesmo tenha respondido todas as perguntas da rainha.  
Hux agora descia novamente o olhar curioso e malicioso sobre ela, uma simples criada respondendo no lugar da rainha, que peculiar, ele pensou.   
Ben respirou fundo e olhou para a mãe, percebendo que ela estava tão perdida quanto ele, o Supremo Líder então seguiu a única coisa que ainda fazia sentido ali, os costumes de Naboo, e se ajoelhou, chamando a atenção de Hux.   
\- Ah! Vocês querem que eu me ajoelhe? – ele se virou para a frente, um sorriso arrogante no rosto, lembrando Leia figuras antigas do alto-comando do extinto Império – Inviável, rainha. – ele disse olhando de Leia para Rey, que mantinha o olhar baixo, os outros ao redor franzindo as sobrancelhas para ele – Verdadeiros líderes não se...   
Hux começou sufocar, colocando as mãos no pescoço ele olhou para o lado, encontrando um olhar tão surpreso quanto o dele em Kylo Ren. O Supremo Líder se mantinha com as mãos soltas sobre o joelho direito erguido. Hux sentia o ar se tornar ainda mais difícil de respirar e tentou achar ao redor um sinal de outro que estivesse provocando o seu engasgamento. Não poderia ser Ren, nem mesmo Snoke manifestava seu poder sem mover um dedo para isso.  
Rey, assustada, olhava sem piscar para Hux, e então para Ben, que depois de também olhar ao redor procurando o autor daquilo, parou o olhar sobre a mãe. Leia não tinha suas mãos a vista, mas era possível perceber que havia movimento por baixo do longo tecido azul escuro, e a boca dela estava comprimida.   
\- Há regras em Naboo, tenente, que TEM de ser respeitadas.   
Ben disse com sua voz grave, ecoando no salão silencioso, desviando o olhar da mãe para Hux, que se voltou para ele, os olhos vermelhos e a boca já quase roxa.  
Leia largou o oficial e respirou fundo, sabendo que a Rainha de Naboo a olhava atenta, apesar de provavelmente ninguém mais ali ter notado que fora ela quem fizera aquilo, e não Ben. Afinal, todos sabiam ou ouviram histórias do poder do Supremo Líder.   
A líder da Resistencia sentira o tormento do filho, sabia que ele não iria se impor ali, não na frente dela, então teve que agir para não permitir que o vissem como um fraco, ou Naboo como desprotegida. Mas também, agora que tinha ciência do que era capaz com a Força, por que não usar ela quando diante de um verme como aquele tenente? Se ao menos ela tivesse tal consciência durante a sua juventude...  
\- Tenente, - Leia falou enfim, a voz reverberando nas paredes do palácio mergulhado em silencio – assumirei que acompanham o Supremo Líder, apesar de não parecerem bem-vindos por ninguém aqui. De qualquer forma vocês estão diante da Rainha de Naboo, e desta forma devem se pôr como os outros, de joelhos. Todos vocês.   
Leia deu a ordem, erguendo o queixo, os outros oficiais ao fundo engolindo em seco. Metade deles se pôs de joelhos, os outros olhavam hesitantes para Hux, que também recebeu um olhar severo de Ben, que então voltou a se virar para frente, observando atentamente a mãe. Ele ainda não sabia o que pensar dela usando truques Jedi que apenas o tio poderia ter feito sem usar o lado negro da Força. Teria ele ensinado ela?  
\- Eu... – Hux limpava a garganta, passando a mão ali, olhando para Ren e para os oficiais lá atrás, que o observavam, sabendo que uma vez que começara aquele circo, não poderia parar – Eu acho que vossa alteza não entendeu muito bem a situação aqui. – ele levantou o pé direito intentando subir a escada – A Primeira Ordem é quem tem o controle da situação, e é quem dá as ordens.   
Hux sentiu ao redor dele o burburinho de surpresa e sorriu consigo mesmo, arrogante, colocando o pé direito no primeiro degrau.  
\- Rainha – Ben disse entre os dentes, os olhos atentos no pé do tenente – eu adianto desde logo minhas sinceras desculpas pela insubordinação do oficial. Esclareço que a Primeira Ordem respeita a soberania de Naboo, e garanto que a devida punição será dada aos oficiais envolvidos. – ele terminou o discurso olhando de um Hux com cara de nojo para os oficiais ainda em pé lá atrás – A não ser, é claro, que Naboo clame o direito de puni-los.   
Hux riu se virando então para Ben, andando até ele.   
\- Olha você! É assim que tem mantido a Galáxia sob seu comando? Baixando a cabeça em cada planeta e se diminuindo? Supremo Líder Snoke nunca se sujeitaria a isso! E ele já teria mostrado a todos os planetas que deveriam temer a Primeira Ordem, se não fosse aquela sucateira. – foi a vez de Hux baixar o tom de voz irritado, mas ainda audível para Rey.  
Ben contorceu o rosto numa expressão de ódio, os dentes cerrados e o nariz enrugado diante da ofensa a Rey.   
\- Apenas recorde-se, tenente, o que aconteceu com os últimos oficiais que desobedeceram as minhas ordens diretas.   
\- Quem? – Hux deu as costas para ele – Você fala quando a Primeira Ordem esteve em Naboo pela primeira vez e novamente você sacrificou os seus para defender um planeta que deveria ser dominado? Destruir um acouraçado inteiro para proteger um povo que o obriga a se ajoelhar! Patético, Ren.   
O tenente dizia com despeito, sem perceber que entre as criadas Rey erguia o olhar para ele e então para Ben e novamente para o chão, entendendo então como ele manejou para proteger Naboo antes mesmo de encontrar a rainha ou ...a mãe. Agora que ela parou um instante para pensar... Ben na verdade primeiro protegera Naboo da Primeira Ordem sabendo apenas que elas estavam ali, e depois é que manteve contato com o planeta, e, provavelmente, não com a bela Rainha de Naboo, mas com a própria mãe.  
Perturbada ela lançou então um olhar para Ben, que já pousava sobre ela um olhar preocupado, a fazendo voltar a olhar para o chão, enrubescendo. Na mente a lembrança de quando ele havia negado ter evitado o ataque a Naboo pelo sentimento dele pelas duas, Rey e Leia, quando na verdade ele destruiu uma nave da Primeira Ordem justamente para protege-las.   
\- Eu não sei se você entendeu, tenente, mas quem está fazendo ridículo de si mesmo e da Primeira Ordem é você! – Leia se manifestou em tom severo, virando o rosto na direção onde antes estivera o Alto-comandante, que há muito se retirara sem alarde – O Supremo Líder atende ao que o bom senso e a diplomacia manda, agindo como um verdadeiro líder. – Ben voltou então o olhar para a mãe, engolindo em seco com o elogio dela – Já você se porta como a criança que tem um brinquedo na mão e que não se dá ao menos ao trabalho de aprender como se brinca antes de mexer nela.   
Hux apertou o olhar sobre Leia, cerrando os dentes. Ben sorriu discreto sabendo que mesmo que a mãe quisesse, ela não conseguiria controlar a língua ferina.  
\- Um brinquedo que não sei manejar? – ele disse entre dentes – Agora mesmo lá fora há mais de cem troopers preparados para derrubar sua guarda de não mais de vinte homens, e naves preparadas para entrar em Naboo com poderio de destruição que não deixariam nem mesmo as gotas de agua nos mares de Naboo.  
\- Você está certo disto? – ela perguntou descendo o queixo para encara-lo, uma estranha confiança na voz.   
\- Se eu estou cert...? – ele não terminou a frase, o comunicador em seu bolso apitou estridentemente. Intrigado, ele olhou do bolso para a rainha a sua frente, e, temeroso, abriu a comunicação mostrando um holograma de Phasma – Qual a urgência, capitã?  
Ben apertou os olhos sobre a figura no holograma. Ela também teria a devida punição.   
\- Senhor, temos um problema.   
\- Problema? – ele olhou desconfiado do holograma para Leia – Que tipo de problema? Houve algum ataque?  
\- Não, senhor. Mas também não poderemos fazer nenhum. – ela respondeu olhando ao redor – Estamos à deriva.   
Alguns sorrisos se mostraram entre os convidados.   
\- Estão...à deriva?  
\- Sim, senhor. O ponto de descida das naves visitantes, com a nossa tripulação, foi...de algum modo, solto do resto da superfície do planeta e agora navega a quilômetros de distancia de qualquer ...terra.   
Hux olhou brevemente surpreso para Leia e então se virou de costas para a rainha, se inclinando e tentando falar baixo com Phasma.   
\- Como assim? Não há outro jeito de se locomover?  
\- Bom, senhor... eles magnetizaram a plataforma, então realmente não podemos sequer alçar voo, e nem alcançar a terra sem nadar...porém...ainda há a nave do...Supremo Líder.   
Ben, ergueu a cabeça mostrando para a mãe um sorriso contido, se virando então para um Hux que tinha as orelhas vermelhas.   
O Supremo Líder sabia que a ideia do outro era de, ou desmerecer de vez Kylo Ren diante da Primeira Ordem, fazendo ele escolher entre a organização e Naboo, ou criar atrito com o planeta, de modo a perder seu apoio. No momento ele não conseguiu nem uma nem outra. Pois Kylo não teve que intervir em favor do planeta, ele se defendeu sozinho, tendo Naboo ainda mostrado apoio ao Supremo Líder, não imobilizando sua nave pessoal e tripulação.   
\- Phasma – Hux tentou sussurrar para a capitã – contate a Supremacia e...  
\- Senhor...nossas comunicações foram ...desabilitadas. Do mesmo modo que nossa capacidade de nos locomover. Eles ativaram escudos no planeta, nenhum sinal sai ou entra, assim como nenhum tiro de canhão. Talvez algumas naves pequenas consigam passar pelo bloqueio...  
\- Bloqueio? – ele quase gritou. Leia ergueu o queixo orgulhosa de si mesma, ela havia indicado a rainha a manter em alerta todos os seus setores quanto a aproximação da Primeira Ordem, para que, se fosse necessário, formar um bloqueio ao redor do planeta – Que tipo de bloqueio? – ele sussurrou olhando rapidamente ao redor.  
\- O único que existe, senhor. – Phasma respondeu com uma simplicidade que beirava a insolência, fazendo alguns convidados soltarem risinhos – Eles tem naves a frente das nossas em numero suficiente para render uma batalha honrosa, senhor.  
O olho esquerdo de Hux tremeu enquanto ele mirava com olhos vazios para a imagem da capitã da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Ordens, senhor? – ela insistiu depois de quase um minuto sem resposta dele.   
Novamente o silencio. Hux erguera o olhar para os oficiais da Primeira Ordem ao fundo do Palácio, apenas para vê-los fecharam os olhos e com desgosto começar a se ajoelhar. O tenente passou o olhar ao redor, notando a satisfação no rosto de todos, e então encontrou os severos, porém alegres, olhos de Kylo Ren.  
\- Ajoelhe-se, Hux. – Ben disse com a voz grave e impositiva, enquanto erguia a mão esquerda e trazia através da Força o comunicador onde Phasma aparecia. O tenente tinha o seu contumaz olhar enojado, diante de uma ordem do Supremo Líder – Antes que eu não tenha outra alternativa a não ser deixar seu destino nas mãos de Naboo, e torcer para que seja tão doloroso quanto a punição que tenho em mente para você.   
Hux apertou os olhos sobre Ren, sabendo que aquela era uma ideia que muito agradava o Supremo Líder, ter seu tenente morto por outros. Puxando o ar e erguendo a cabeça, ele se virou de frente para a rainha, e, fechando os olhos, ele se ajoelhou. Na boca o amargo da derrota.   
\- Supremo Líder? – Phasma então bateu continência diante da imagem de Kylo Ren a sua frente – Ordens?   
Ela perguntou com naturalidade, como se até aquele momento não tivesse agido contra ele. A mulher era realmente fria.   
\- A mesma de antes, trooper. Mantenha a sua posição e só aja após minhas ordens. O que quer dizer, agora que já descumpriram vindo até aqui, esperar até Naboo decidir trazê-los de volta para se reportarem ao novo capitão do regimento, na minha nave, enquanto decido que punição dar a todos.   
Ben sequer esperou ela dar uma resposta, movendo os dedos ele destruiu no ar o comunicador, deixando os pedaços caírem no chão, sob o olhar de Hux.  
Os demais, que sabiam dos poderes do Supremo Líder, e seu temperamento, observavam a sua postura admirados. Os oficiais da Primeira Ordem, que observavam Kylo Ren dar ordens e não grita-las, mesmo em situação tão crítica, se incluíam entre esses.  
Finalmente Leia sentiu um silencio satisfatório ali. Ela lançou um olhar para a verdadeira rainha, e viu que a mesma lhe lançou outro de aprovação.   
\- Enfim. Acho que podemos dizer que está bem claro ao tenente da Primeira Ordem que dá as ordens aqui. – Leia disse sem sequer olhar para ele, que a fuzilava com o olhar, já virando o rosto para o filho - Supremo Líder, por favor, aproxime-se. – Leia disse erguendo o queixo, fazendo os olhares se virarem para Ben, alguns surpresos com a amabilidade, outros aprovadores, Hux e os oficiais cautelosos.  
Ben respirou fundo e a olhou de rabo de olho, imaginando o que ela queria com a cena. Mas não deixaria uma ordem da rainha, e sua mãe, passar em branco. Ele se ergueu, trazendo consigo a máscara e avançou a frente de Hux, se ajoelhando ao pé da escada e abaixando a cabeça. Dali Rey pôde, sem se denunciar, observar de canto de olho a sua face. Ela suspirou e voltou a olhar para baixo ao perceber como ele estava ainda lívido com toda aquela situação.   
\- Não, Supremo Líder, se aproxime...aqui. – Leia então deu dois passos para trás e se sentou no trono, com ajuda das criadas mais próximas que ajeitaram o seu vestido.  
Ben pestanejou e então olhou para os lados, encontrando o olhar de Narli, que assentiu para ele. Rey logo atrás apertou os olhos para a cena.   
Diante da clara ordem e permissão, ele avançou os degraus e se posicionou, com o joelho esquerdo no chão e o direito erguido, onde apoiou o braço direito, em frente a mãe, a máscara ainda segurada pela mão esquerda ao lado do corpo.   
Rey respirou fundo, o olhar baixo, tentando resistir a vontade de erguer os olhos para onde ele estava, tão próximo...  
\- Muito bem. Um verdadeiro líder, pelo que vejo, tem o senhor se tornado. – Leia disse ao filho, com um tom discreto de orgulho, fazendo Ben erguer um olhar surpreso para a mãe e Rey erguer o olhar para ambos com expectativa, enquanto Hux expelia o ar dos pulmões em um risinho de escárnio, chamando a atenção de Narli, que o olhou irritada – Agora, – Leia inspirou fundo e olhou ao redor – me permita que esclareça a razão da sua visita aqui.   
\- Por favor, alteza.   
Leia baixou o queixo de modo a poder olhar o filho nos olhos. Ben sentiu as intenções da mãe e ergueu o olhar, como se pudesse vê-la através da cortina preta sobre os olhos dela.  
Eles podiam sentir a tensão no recinto. Ben sentiu a preocupação de Rey, assim como Leia sentiu a expectativa de Narli. As coisas haviam se perdido rapidamente do planejado, mas agora tudo poderia tomar o caminho devido. Então eles finalmente se conectaram apenas um com o outro, e era como sequer estivessem com mais pessoas ali. Um sentia através da Força o que o outro sentia e pensava.   
Ben viu que a mãe estava preocupada com a possibilidade de uma armadilha ali, só não sabia precisar de quem, mas sabia que não era para ela, mas para ele. Assim como ele pôde sentir que ela tinha sérios problemas com a Resistencia no momento.   
Leia viu que o filho estava preocupado com as acusações que ela poderia ter contra ele, e que isso o fizesse ter que se afastar de Naboo e dela. Ela também sentiu algo a mais, e que pôde distinguir apenas que se referia a Rey, mas o filho escondia isso muito bem dela, e Leia não conseguiu ver muito sobre.  
Ben percebeu que a mãe tinha algo a mostrar para ele, e que precisava ser sem a presença de mais ninguém, então ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça.   
A conexão deles durou cerca de um minuto e meio, no qual poucas cabeças se levantaram para eles.   
Rey era uma das poucas. Ela sentia o distúrbio na Força ali, ambos estavam se comunicando em uma sintonia só deles. A Jedi não conseguiu afastar o olhar dos dois, até sentir aquela outra estranha sensação e olhar para o seu lado esquerdo, percebendo que Hux desviara o olhar de Ben e Leia e a mirava intrigado.   
Baixando rápido a cabeça, Rey fechou os olhos brigando consigo mesma por novamente ter se esquecido da sua posição ali.   
\- Pois bem. – Leia ergueu a mão direita e com um movimento longo fez os convidados entenderem que era hora de se erguerem e saírem dali – Deixem-nos a sós.   
Hux franziu a testa e olhou ao redor, vendo todos se erguendo, exceto Kylo e as criadas da rainha.   
\- Tanto alarde para ter todos de joelhos para logo depois nos mandar embora. – ele resmungou consigo mesmo, enquanto se erguia – Alteza, se me permite... – ele deu um passo a frente, as mãos para trás, fazendo os outros que se retiravam pararem para observar seus movimentos.   
\- Não permito. – Leia cortou o outro rapidamente – Depois da sua postura hoje, oficial, não há condição de haver qualquer boa vontade com a sua figura. Agradeça que a Primeira Ordem não tem você para liderar, pois estariam há muito em pedaços pela galáxia. – felina e protetiva, Leia cuspiu a sua ameaça velada, fazendo alguns convidados e autoridades de Naboo apertar os olhos para o discurso e outros assentirem, olhando de Hux para Ben.   
\- Para alguém que exige tanto boas maneiras a rainha tem uma postura própria de subversiv...  
Novamente o tenente não teve chance de terminar o que dizia. Mas dessa vez fora a postura protetiva de Ben que o parou. Se erguendo com fúria, ele virou os ombros para trás, a capa quase caindo dos ombros, e ergueu as costas da mão direita na direção do tenente, que voou para trás, caindo de bunda no chão próximo aos outros oficiais da Primeira Ordem, também já de pé.   
\- A rainha não lhe deu permissão, Hux. Começo a desconfiar que você é surdo, e não apenas estúpido. – Ben disse entre dentes, recebendo um olhar mais animado dos oficiais da Primeira Ordem, que agora reconheciam o seu Supremo Líder.   
Rey olhou de Hux para Ben. Apesar de assustada com o arroubo dele, não controlou um olhar de satisfação ao ver o outro caído no chão e humilhado.   
Ben respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e se virando para frente, lamentando a momentânea perca da paciência. Ele já havia suportado muito de Hux, e as palavras da mãe haviam dado a ele a confiança de agir sem medo de ter a reprovação dela. Confiança que agora desaparecia diante dos olhares assustados de alguns ali.   
Leia também se ergueu, vendo que todos já perdiam o interesse na cena e se retiravam, enquanto os oficiais da Primeira Ordem, com desgosto, ajudavam Hux a se erguer.   
\- Você trouxe uma plateia difícil, Supremo Líder. – Leia disse entre dentes, sendo ouvida só por Ben e as criadas, que já também se erguiam.   
\- Eu não os trouxe. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, respirando fundo e olhando inseguro para a mãe, depois do que fez.   
\- Pois eu insisto. – Hux se erguera e agora avançava até o trono, sob protestos dos colegas – Acredito...   
Ben se virou novamente de modo abrupto, ficando ainda de lado, parando ao perceber Rey se sobressaltar, erguendo um pouco a mão direita como se quisesse alcança-lo e para-lo, para logo depois baixar a cabeça torcendo que ninguém a tivesse notado.   
Hux ao ver o movimento do Supremo Líder se calou, engolindo em seco. O tenente tinha a sua missão ali, porém também queria sair vivo daquele salão.   
\- Tenente - Ben baixou o olhar de Rey e inspirou fundo - eu espero que você entenda que a sua sobrevivência aqui depende da piedade da Rainha de Naboo. E por mais que eu acredite na piedade dela, até isso tem limites.   
Hux relaxou um instante. Ele sabia da fama de pacificadores que Naboo tinha.   
\- Os nossos soldados lá fora à deriva já sentiram um pouco desta piedade. - ele disse em tom mordaz.   
\- Que bom que você percebeu que Naboo mostrou apenas uma ínfima parte do que realmente é capaz. - Leia respondeu dura.   
\- De fato. Para uma civilização pacífica, há muito poder de ataque.   
\- De defesa, tenente. Agora, se você puder nos dar licença.   
\- Mas é justamente isso que estou tentando dizer desde que cheguei aqui - ele respondia assim que Leia terminava, sob o olhar atento e furioso de Ben, enquanto criadas e oficiais da Primeira Ordem se mantinham inertes analisando ambos - a cúpula da Primeira Ordem me mandou para acompanhar diretamente a reunião do Supremo Líder e sua alteza. Eu devo participar da reunião.   
\- O Supremo Líder é a única autoridade que Naboo reconhece como representante da Primeira Ordem, tenente. - Narli falou em um tom imponente, erguendo o queixo e assustando até mesmo Ben, que ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela - E já ficou muito claro hoje a razão disso. As suas atitudes apenas mostram que não há a menor condição de se manter qualquer relação com uma organização que acredita que as armas são o único meio de comunicação.   
\- Acho que a sua rainha não está no direito de decidir quem é ou não o...  
\- A Rainha é a ÚNICA que pode dizer o que é de direito ou não em Naboo. Não confunda uma civilização de milenios de tradição com a sua horda com anos de saques e terrorismo, tenente. Em Naboo não há primeira ordem, há apenas ordem! Aqui a primeira e a ultima palavra são ditas pela rainha. E ela não é tão piedosa quanto o Supremo Líder pensa.   
Narli encerrou seu discurso olhando para Ben, firme. Ele mantinha o olhar admirado sobre ela e respondeu ao olhar da verdadeira rainha com um piscar de ambos os olhos. A outra deu um meio sorriso e voltou a encarar um Hux perturbado.   
Ben percebeu que a mãe e ela buscavam para si a responsabilidade de responder as insubordinações de Hux, evitando que ele tivesse que agir de modo violento. Algo que o tenente parecia estar procurando.   
Ele não percebeu, porém, Rey baixar o olhar e respirar fundo depois de perceber a troca de olhares dos dois.   
\- Horda? É realmente isso que vocês pensam da Primeira Ordem? Acaso a sua rainha não fez acordo com essa horda? - Hux questionou Narli, atrevido.   
Ben tinha as mãos agora em punho. Rey sentia a raiva dele.   
\- Não, tenente! Naboo tem um acordo com o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem. Com “a sua horda” nós dizemos você e seus insubordinados. Um grupo de oficiais que não respeita ordens do próprio líder não pode ser considerado organizado ou mesmo de confiança. Vocês se portam como arruaceiros, serão tratados como tal. – Leia interveio.   
Ben agora olhava admirado para a mãe com sua cortante sinceridade.   
\- O Supremo Líder não é a única voz na organização.   
\- Ele é o Supremo Líder, não?   
Rey então se manifestou, o olhar ainda para baixo mas a voz irritada e limpa, fazendo Hux agora olhar para ela, confuso. Ele estava há um tempo tentando identificar quem de fato era a rainha, diante de boatos de que ela se disfarçava de criada às vezes, e quando já estava certo de que era a criada que o chamara de terrorista, vinha a outra voltar a falar por Naboo.  
\- Óbvio. – ele cuspiu a resposta.   
\- Então ele é a única voz, tenente. Você é mais do que dispensável, aqui. – Rey finalizou, o olhar ainda baixo, respirando fundo.  
\- Alteza...? – Hux insistiu em argumentar, sibilando a palavra até ser puxado para baixo, caindo de cara no chão.   
Ben franziu a testa e olhou para a mãe. Ela tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e virava levemente o rosto para a sua esquerda, na direção de Rey. Narli a sua frente sorria, pois sabia que se Kylo Ren não fizera aquilo, certamente fora a Jedi. Rey por sua vez inspirou fundo e engoliu em seco, arriscando lançar um olhar para Ben, e ver ele a mirando com surpresa e um leve sorriso no canto esquerdo dos lábios, suspirando antes de desviar o olhar para baixo.   
Hux levantou então devagar, colocando a mão no rosto para estancar o sangue do nariz.   
\- Isso...   
Novamente ele foi jogado no chão para frente, batendo o rosto ali, dessa vez Rey olhou intrigada para Hux e depois Ben, para então acompanhar o olhar no ultimo em direção de Leia, que continha um sorriso. Os oficiais da Primeira Ordem mantinham um olhar de desprezo para o tenente   
– O que...? – Hux gritou erguendo levemente a cabeça do chão, irritado, pegando impulso e se erguendo – Já ch... – novamente o rosto dele foi encontrar o chão, dessa vez Kylo Ren erguera a mão direita e movera dois dedos para baixo o punindo por abrir a boca.   
\- Quanto dentes você precisa quebrar ainda para entender que deve parar, Hux? – um dos oficiais disse, se inclinando para a frente, há dois passos do tenente.   
Hux se ergueu gemendo, tentando limpar o rosto manchado de sangue, e olhou para trás desgostoso, notando que os outros já haviam desistido. “Covardes”, ele pensou.   
\- Com a sua licença, alteza. – ele enfim disse, cumprimentando Leia, mas olhando para as outras duas – Comunicarei... – Hux começou a falar e então se calou, vendo Kylo erguer novamente a mão direita – Vou me retirar.   
O tenente da Primeira Ordem tampava o nariz e se virou, sendo imitado pelos outros oficiais, caminhando até a porta.   
Leia então sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma e olhou para Narli, que assentiu e liderou as criadas a se retirarem.   
Lado a lado elas passaram formando um corredor por Ben, descendo a escada.   
Hux deu uma ultima olhada para trás observando as criadas se retirando, como se isso confirmasse que a rainha era aquela no trono, até perceber um detalhe que o fez sorrir e seguir até a porta com alguma esperança. A ultima criada, aquela que falara por ultimo, trocara significativo olhar com Kylo Ren ao passar por ele, que sorriu para ela e então se virou para frente. Claramente se conheciam. Sem dúvida ela era a verdadeira rainha e estavam apenas tentando enganar os oficiais da Primeira Ordem. Ele ainda tinha alguma chance.


	28. O inimigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey se vê encurralada por Hux, e Ben tem uma reunião secreta com Leia e amigos.

Ben sentiu quando Rey finalmente saiu do salão, sendo acompanhada pelos guardas que fecharam as portas atrás de si e deixaram enfim mãe e filho ali, sozinhos.   
Ele estava parado de frente para a mãe, também em pé de frente para ele.   
Olhando para trás e confirmando que não havia ninguém lá, Ben se virou para a ex general e a observou retirar com cuidado o véu que lhe cobria parte do rosto.  
\- Finalmente. - ela disse sorrindo ao tirar o véu, em um to de alívio.  
Ben sorriu para a mãe, tímido, observando ela jogar para trás o véu e tentar erguer os braços para abraça-lo. Porém o tecido sobre o vestido mal a deixava se mover.   
\- Que desgraça. - ela olhou irritada ao redor de si mesma, tentando enxergar um jeito de se livrar da peça, fazendo o filho alargar o sorriso - Detesto estas peças de roupas de Naboo.   
Ele suspirou observando a mãe se dar por vencida e olhar para ele com certa tristeza, e então deu um passo para a frente e se inclinou indo abraça-la, deixando ela surpresa e feliz, a cabeça deitando no peito do filho, sorrindo. O filho tinha o mesmo abraço protetor e confortante do pai, e isso doía na mesma proporção que a deixava feliz.  
Ficaram assim alguns segundos, até ele começar a se afastar, trazendo as mãos para segura-la pelos braços, os dois se mirando com ternura.   
\- O preto não é realmente uma cor que lhe cai bem, mãe. - ele constatou, fazendo ela fechar os olhos sorrindo e concordando com a cabeça - Agora, Senhora Leia Organa, você poderia me explicar como é que usou truques que só um Jedi poderia fazer?   
Leia arregalou os olhos em uma fingida surpresa e forçada expressão de inocencia que o fez soltar um riso e colocar os braços para trás, esperando a resposta dela.   
\- É sério? - ela então fingiu uma expressão séria - A primeira coisa que você me fala é isso? Você consegue encontrar assuntos mais interessantes, Ben.   
Ele virou o rosto rindo. A mãe sabia como fugir de um assunto.   
\- Você sabe que eu sou teimoso, alteza.   
Leia apertou o olhar sobre o filho que a encarou ainda com um sorriso no rosto.   
\- Você sabe muito bem que a Força é forte na nossa família.   
\- Sim. - ele suspirou, lembrando do legado de família que o trouxe à situação em que estava hoje - Mas mesmo um Skywalker precisa de treino para usar alguns truques. A não ser que...use o lado negro. - ele completou olhando para baixo.   
Leia o observou e apertou os lábios, respirando fundo. Ben sempre fora um tanto introspectivo, e aquele assunto o deixava ainda mais fechado. Nos encontros que eles vinham tendo ambos evitavam tratar sobre a família e a Força, pois eram assuntos muito delicados para ele. Só recentemente ele conseguira falar de Han de um modo menos sombrio e doloroso.  
\- Bom... Eu não aprendi com o seu tio, se é o que está pensando. Luke não teria paciência de me ensinar nem meia-hora. Ou eu não teria paciencia com os ensinamentos dele. - ela falava olhando para o peito do filho, que mantinha agora o olhar atento sobre ela - O que posso dizer é que finalmente vi utilidade nas seis milhões de línguas faladas por C3P0.   
Leia ergueu o olhar e sorriu sem dentes para o filho. Ben franziu a testa um instante tentando ver como o droide irritante poderia ajudar, e então lembrou que ele era quem traduzia os textos Jedi para Rey, e devia ficar gravado no sistema dele as passagens. Erguendo o olhar para um ponto distante, Ben riu consigo mesmo ao perceber que sua mãe estava aprendendo através dos mesmos textos que ensinavam Rey. E pelo visto avançava muito mais que a Jedi.  
Ben baixou o olhar e percebeu que a mãe o olhava intrigada diante da clara expressão de entendimento dele.   
\- Por que parece que isso não é algo tão misterioso para você? - ela apertou os olhos sobre Ben, como ele geralmente fazia ao questionar alguém.   
Ele deu um passo para trás e pigarreou, olhando para baixo.   
\- Hmm...   
\- Esquece. - ela disse respirando fundo - Vamos ao assunto que realmente interessa. - ela ergueu o queixo e fitou o filho nos olhos, Ben prendendo a respiração esperando as acusações contra a Primeira Ordem - Você mudou seu penteado.   
Uma risada baixa, mas que há muito tempo ela não ouvia, encheu o coração de Leia de alegria. Ben jogara a cabeça para trás rapidamente enquanto soltava um riso contido, maravilhado com a piada pronta tão própria da família, sempre feita com ela e que agora a mãe jogava para ele.   
\- É, mudei. - ele olhou para ela concordando, um sorriso sem dentes nos lábios, soltando o ar dos pulmões, aliviado.  
\- Não se ofenda, por favor. - Leia começou também suspirando aliviada, sentindo a tensão do ar finalmente se esvair entre eles - Eu até gostava do outro. Aquela trança única, simples e ...enfim, mas eu gostei mais desse agora.   
Leia o observava com um sorriso contido nos lábios e os olhos brilhando.  
\- É. - ele continuava sorrindo para a mãe, olhando para as pontas do cabelo caindo pelo ombro - Prefiro ele solto. Esconde as orelhas.   
\- Ah! - ela revirou os olhos quando escutou ele falando das próprias orelhas, e então se dirigiu até a escada, para descer, o chamando com o olhar para ajuda-la a descer, o que ele fez, colocando uma mão nas costas dela e outra no braço direito, a ajudando a se manter firme - Você e seu pai sempre foram muito vaidosos. - ela disse quando chegava no ultimo degrau, numa reprimenda inocente, fazendo Ben soltar um sorriso triste e suspirar.   
\- Você certamente acredita que não tem nada a ver com a minha vaidade. - ele a soltou, deixando a mãe caminhar a frente na direção de uma caixa de aço que ele não havia percebido antes, apesar de ter mais de um metro e meio de altura e um metro de largura.   
\- Ah! Isso agora!a - ela se virou para Ben com afetada indignação - Vocês sabem muito bem que sempre prezei o conforto. Acontece que penteados é uma tradição de Alderaan. - ela o fitou erguendo as sobrancelhas e encerrando o assunto, fazendo Ben novamente soltar um breve riso, olhando para o lado.   
\- Então eu posso dizer que apenas estou seguindo a tradição de Alderaan.   
\- Certo. - ela parou ao lado da caixa, se virando para ele, respirando fundo e considerando a resposta dele - Nada mais digno para um principe do seu povo.   
Ben baixou o queixo, ergueu as sobrancelhas e a mirou cético e contrariado. Ela respondeu erguendo o queixo e o olhando de modo severo. Ben balançou a cabeça em negativa e suspirou, se dando por vencido.   
\- O que você tem nessa caixa? - ele então resolveu mostrar interesse pela caixa, fugindo de falar de outro legado da família, a realeza da mãe.  
\- Por que você não vem ver com seus próprios olhos? - ela disse o chamando, um sorriso animado no rosto que o fez caminhar despreocupado na direção da caixa.   
Estava há um passo dela quando um barulho de mini foguetes acionando e uma tampa de metal caindo para trás o assustaram, fazendo Ben dar um passo para trás e erguer as mãos, olhando aterrorizado da mãe para o astromec voando pelo salão e pousando do lado dela, que balançava a cabeça em reprovação pela entrada, ou saída da caixa, exagerada de Artoo.  
\- Não há em toda a galáxia um astromec mais exibido que você, Artoo! - ela o repreendeu - Imagino que Rey não permitisse que você fizesse suas exibições.   
O astromec soltou alguns beeps alegres quando pousou para então responder Leia com um beep triste, como que confirmando que Rey não deixava ele fazer muita coisa.  
Ben estava paralisado, a boca levemente aberta, o olhar preso na mãe e no droide. Assim como a Millennium Falcon é uma triste lembrança do pai, o astromec é uma triste lembrança do tio. Mas a nave tinha ainda o amargo de lembrar todas as vezes que o pai ia embora, enquanto Artoo era aquela presença feliz quando no templo ele precisava de um amigo de verdade. Apesar de ser o fiel escudeiro do tio, não raro Artoo vinha até Ben e o ajudava com consertos, ou encontrar coisas, ou conversar com as naves e outros droides. E ele abandonara o amigo assim como o tio à própria sorte quando foi embora do templo. Se a Falcon lhe trazia dor, Artoo lhe trazia remorso.   
\- Ben? Você está bem? - Leia perguntou mirando ele, preocupada.   
Ben baixou o olhar e puxou o ar pela boca, colocando as mãos para trás. Pigarreando, ele então balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem erguer o olhar.   
\- Não parece.   
\- Mas eu estou. - ele deu a resposta seca e grave.   
Leia comprimiu os lábios e respirou fundo. Era preciso de muito tato com o filho.   
\- Bom. - ela olhou de Artoo para Ben, só podia imaginar que tipos de lembranças o droide trazia - Eu precisei trazer Artoo aqui pois ele é o único droide em que confio para guardar estas informações. - Ben ergueu a cabeça para o alto e a virou para o outro lado, soltando um som de concordância sem abrir a boca - Muito bem. Artoo, mostre as imagens captadas por BB-8 nos planetas da orla exterior.   
Engolindo em seco, Ben se virou para os hologramas que a Artoo começou a mostrar, sentindo os conflitantes sentimentos referentes ao passado se esvaindo diante do intenso sentimento de raiva.   
As várias imagens eram de cidades sitiadas, campos de mineração com cidadãos em trabalho forçado, e grandes naves fazendo transporte de metais e cristais, dentre outros suprimentos, que pareciam para ele como a imagem de uma antiga Galáxia, quando o Império dominava. Ele sabia que não poderia ser imagens antigas pois as naves e armas que apareciam na mão de oficiais truculentos eram muito atuais. Porém nada ali mostrava se tratar de uma ação de uma organização já conhecida. Exceto...Ben se aproximou do holograma tentando enxergar melhor a imagem congelada por Artoo, ao fundo apareciam naves de grande porte no céu, sendo carregadas e que eram sem duvida nenhuma de mesmo modelo daquelas que apenas a Primeira Ordem poderia ter acesso, e pela forma de abordagem dos mercenários ali, muitos tiveram treinamento similar, se não identico, aos troopers de Hux.   
\- O que... - Ben começou a pergunta e se calou, dentro dele sentia o fogo da revolta crescendo. Ele não queria acreditar que aquilo ali dizia que o que ele mais temia era verdade: Rey estava certa e a Primeira Ordem se mantém como o Império era no passado. Mas também não podia negar que não teria como outra organização conseguir tanto recurso para fazer tudo aquilo e ainda por cima com naves e treinamentos próprios da organização da qual ele era o Supremo Líder - O que isso tudo significa?  
\- Ótima pergunta, Supremo Líder. E é para responder isto que o chamamos aqui. - Ben se virou para trás surpreso, Narli estava agora no alto da escada, a frente do trono, na sua veste de criada com a toca para trás e um olhar severo sobre ele. 

 

Rey se manteve com as outras criadas, tentando evitar se denunciar. Ela notou que entre alguns dos guardas ali fora haviam membros da Resistencia disfarçados. Mas nenhum era Finn ou Rose, ou Poe. Ela notou ainda que do outro lado do pátio do palácio, bem longe das portas, onde ela estava, os oficiais da Primeira Ordem debatiam fervorosamente, enquanto um Hux comedido escutava, emitindo uma ou outra palavra em discordância.   
Ela sorriu. O outro claramente havia tentando uma armadilha para desmoralizar Ben, e só conseguiu manter ele mais forte. De repente ela percebeu que estava feliz por Ben conseguir se manter absoluto como Supremo Líder e fechou os olhos diante da contradição de seus sentimentos. Ela deveria querer que a Primeira Ordem desmoronasse, e não que Ben mantivesse seu poderio.   
Tentando se distrair dos próprios pensamentos, ela olhou ao redor e buscou a rainha de Naboo, único rosto conhecido entre os membros da corte real para ela.   
Rey franziu a testa e prendeu a respiração ao notar que a tal Narli não estava ali. Sem ninguém perceber a rainha saiu dali, ou talvez nem mesmo tivera saído com todos do salão, e no meio da confusão ficou para trás. O que significava que...ela devia estar lá dentro com Ben. 

\- Já temos a nossa decisão, Hux! Isso tem que ao menos ser suspenso depois de hoje. Claramente não há como afastar Naboo do Supremo Líder. E a Primeira Ordem, sem uma arma potente como a StarKiller, não se faz o suficientemente temível para a Galáxia. Sequer consegue botar medo num planeta pacífico como Naboo! - o capitão da frota que cuidava de mais de um setor da Orla Exterior cuspia as palavras olhando para os outros, que concordavam - Nem mesmo o apoio de Kuat e seu sistema poderá nos ajudar a vencer essa guerra. Eles não vão arriscar lucros nos apoiando contra a Galáxia. Temos que retroceder ao menos por enquanto.   
Hux o fitou com os lábios comprimidos e um olhar furioso.   
\- Vocês estão loucos! Sequer sabemos se ela de fato tem algo para mostrar que nos prejudique e...  
\- Espere um momento, quem disse que ela teria imagens das atividades nos planetas de mineração que controlamos - ele olhou ao redor e sussurrou - paralelamente à Primeira Ordem, foi você! E por isso estamos aqui, para tentar impedir ela de mostra-los ao Supremo Líder. No que você falhou vergonhosamente. Assuma a derrota, Hux! Agora temos que pensar em uma forma de contornar ela.   
Os outros assentiram e olharam de modo reprovador para Hux, que contorceu ainda mais o rosto de desgosto.   
\- E o que sugerem?  
\- No momento? Encerrar as atividades. Conversamos com a liderança de Kuat e pedimos um tempo até tirarmos todas as tropas dos planetas, apagando mais provas. Felizmente eu dei a ideia de não colocar homens com as insígnias da Primeira Ordem. Você e sua prepotência poderiam ter nos custado tudo!   
\- Vocês falam como se não tivéssemos nenhuma outra saída caso o Supremo Líder saiba das nossas atividades. Podemos muito bem usar o momento para finalmente nos livramos dele. Se ele aceitar o que Naboo diz e se voltar contra nós, se tentar evitar as atividades, matamos ele - Hux se inclinara para os outros, os olhos brilhando com a ideia, falando entre-dentes - e tomamos a Primeira Ordem de novo para nós.   
\- Você está louco? - outro oficial interveio, agora um capitão de outro setor da Orla Exterior - Você ainda não entendeu que não temos como matar ele? Naboo não é o único planeta com quem ele tem relações fortes. E Coruscant já vem acenando para um acordo também. Matar ele agora, ou mesmo demonstrar a intenção disto, seria nossa derrocada. Teríamos a Galáxia contra nós e seríamos pulverizados. Ter o Supremo Líder Kylo Ren vivo é a nossa melhor saída agora. A bem da verdade, de hoje em diante qualquer ameaça a vida dele deverá ser tratada como um atentado direto à Primeira Ordem. Como deveria ter sido desde o começo.   
Hux jogou o corpo para trás engolindo em seco. Os demais concordavam com o discurso do oficial e sua declaração de fidelidade ao Supremo Líder. Aquela derrota ele não esperava.   
\- Assim que chegarmos ao comando, tenente, se voltarmos todos vivos - ele olhou significativamente para Hux, que poderia muito bem virar o bode expiatório do que fosse revelado lá dentro - vamos reunir a cúpula e esclarecer nossa nova posição. Apoio ao Supremo Líder e paralisação de qualquer atividade paralela. Até que se mostre seguro.   
Todos concordaram. Hux apenas inspirou fundo e virou o rosto, enojado. Então ele viu, lá longe, a criada que ele acreditava ser a verdadeira rainha de Naboo. Era a chance dele. Ela provavelmente ainda não havia conversado com Kylo, e se ele, Hux, conseguisse ao menos trazer ela para o lado dele, talvez escapasse de ter de abandonar o seu projeto tão cedo.   
\- Façam o que quiserem senhores. - ele se virou para eles respondendo seco - Agora se me dão licença, eu vou tentar usar as mesmas armas do nosso Supremo Líder para garantir o apoio de Naboo para a Primeira Ordem.   
Os outros franziram a testa e observaram ele se afastar, revirando os olhos.   
Hux pegou um comunicador reserva do bolso e se comunicou com Phasma, olhando para os lados cauteloso.   
\- Capitã?  
\- Tenente? - ela respondeu em um tom de voz irritado ao ouvir a patente que não mais lhe pertencia.  
\- Vá até o painel de controle da nave e, sozinha, faça exatamente o que eu te disser.   
Ele parou um instante explicando os comandos para a ex-capitã e então desligou, olhando com um sorriso maldoso para os seus colegas antes de se virar e ...ver que a criada não estava mais lá.   
Hux piscou uns instantes e a procurou pelo pátio, encontrando o que parecia ser ela se esgueirando junto a parede do palácio até o outro lado do pátio, onde dava em uma viela que possivelmente seguia para um pátio interno. Andando o mais rápido que podia sem chamar atenção, ele foi até ela, a alcançando quando já chegava no fim do pátio.   
\- Olá! - ele a chamou se colocando do lado dela e a assustando - Você parece apressada.   
\- Kriif! - Rey disse colocando a mão direita no peito e olhando assustada para Hux, procurando com o rabo de olho mais alguém ali - O que ...  
\- Perdão. - ele tentava controlar a respiração depois de quase correr atrás dela, enquanto tentava dar um sorriso amável, deixando Rey ainda mais acuada, dando um passo para trás e quase se encostando na parede - Você estava indo há algum lugar? - ele se inclinou para a esquerda observando a viela que surgia com o fim da parede do palácio e pátio, a qual dava para um pátio interno com um chafariz, calçado com pedra, e cercado pelas paredes do prédio, e pequenos canteiros de flores encostadas a elas, onde possivelmente havia alguma porta secreta que sairia direto na sala do trono, ele pensou.   
Rey engoliu em seco. Ela pretendia procurar uma passagem secreta ou um meio de entrar na sala do trono escondida, mas o outro a flagrou.  
É que ela teve o receio de ter sido enganada, de terem feito ela sair do caminho a fazendo acreditar que ajudaria a proteger Ben na reunião, mas então a tiraram do salão e o encurralaram sozinho. Ela evitava pensar como Leia estaria participando disto.  
\- Eu...apenas estava buscando um ar fresco. - ela então respondeu com a voz baixa, o olhar indo parar nos próprios pés, evitando os de Hux, que sorria com a resposta esperta dela.   
\- Ótimo, porque eu também. - ele mantinha a sua tentativa de um sorriso amável, enquanto ela mantinha a cabeça baixa - Acho que não começamos bem hoje...como é mesmo o seu nome?   
Novamente Rey engoliu em seco, ela não sabia que nome dar. Buscou na mente algum que fizesse sentido em Naboo, algum próprio para as criadas...   
\- Kira. - ela disse erguendo o olhar, as bochechas levemente vermelhas - O meu nome é Kira. Mas sou só a criada...  
\- Que isso. - Hux mostrou os dentes num sorriso malicioso - Você não precisa se preocupar, eu não tenho problemas com isso de hierarquia.   
Rey foi pega de surpresa pela afirmação e não conteve o riso, recebendo um olhar intrigado dele.   
\- Desculpa. Mas depois de hoje no salão você mostrou claramente que tem problemas com hierarquia. - ela de fato não conseguia controlar o que falava.   
\- Ah...aquilo? - ele respirou fundo, nervoso - É...muito triste. De fato, bom, eu não deveria estar dizendo isto, mas sinto que você não me interpretaria mal se eu revelasse algo assim...secreto.   
Ela resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos e fixou um olhar entediado sobre ele, respirando fundo.   
\- Interpretaria muito mal sim, senhor.   
\- Que pena. Então não falarei. - ele tampou a boca nervoso - Mas...é bom deixar claro as coisas. - dessa vez ela não se conteve e revirou os olhos - Não gosto de ficar parecendo algo que não sou. Aquilo tudo lá dentro foi mais uma questão de extrema obediência do que desobediência.   
Rey apertou o olhar sobre ele deixando a raiva dominar ela diante da clara tentativa dele de fazê-la de idiota.   
\- Não se engane com minha posição. Ser criada não diminui minha capacidade de entender as coisas que vejo e escuto. - ela falou quase entre-dentes, o olhar fixo sobre ele, fazendo Hux dar um passo para trás.   
\- Sim, claro. - ele respirou fundo, precisava tornar aquilo convincente - Não...O que quero dizer é que na verdade eu não descumpri ordens do Supremo Líder... - ela apertou mais os olhos sobre ele - Sério! Ele foi quem pediu para que fizéssemos tudo aquilo. - ela franziu a testa jogando a cabeça para trás diante da afirmação dele, dando a Hux um pouco de confiança no teatro - O Supremo Líder temia que desfizessem o acordo, e então pediu para que montássemos um teatro onde parecesse que ele não tinha total controle sobre a organização. O motivo não sei. - ele virou o rosto para o lado, colocando as mãos para trás, enquanto Rey baixava o rosto considerando o que ele dizia - É como se ele temesse que algo fosse revelado e quisesse mostrar a Naboo que ele é mais fiel ao planeta que à Primeira Ordem...enfim, dificil dizer. - ele terminou sua acusação passando a lingua pelos lábios, e depois se virou para ela, para ver se havia conseguido plantar a ideia de que Kylo era quem armara e tinha controle das invasões em planetas e a Primeira Ordem era a inocente - Você sabe...esses devotos da Força costumam se perder em seus próprios ideais. Tentam assumir o controle de tudo, e acabam por mais prejudicar do que ajudar. Deixando para os verdadeiros governantes o trabalho de arrumar a bagunça deles.   
Ela olhava para o chão como se ali estivesse a resposta do porquê Hux dizia a uma simples criada tudo aquilo. Para quê inventar toda aquela mentira sobre Ben para a criada da rainha? Ela já sabia que era a Primeira Ordem quem saqueava planetas, e era muito claro que ele fizera por vontade própria o teatro...então ele falou sobre governantes e ela entendeu, Hux achava que ela era a Rainha de Naboo. E por um instante ela teve que colocar a mão na boca para conter o riso.   
\- Sim...Claro. - ela puxou o ar e ergueu o rosto para ele, apertando os olhos para um Hux ainda sorridente - Esses usuários da Força são a verdadeira ameaça.   
\- Terríveis. A Galáxia estaria muito melhor sem eles.   
\- De fato! - Rey fez a sua feição mais neutra que conseguia, olhando agora ao redor e evitando encara-lo - Acaso a Primeira Ordem não foi fundado por um usuário do lado negro da Força? Como era mesmo o nome? Snose?  
O queixo de Hux caiu levemente diante da pergunta. Rey puxou os lábios para evitar rir.   
\- Sim. - ele engoliu em seco - Na verdade - ele inspirou fundo - ele era apenas um ...guia. Na verdade a Primeira Ordem se ergueu sozinha e o homem...bom, Snoke, é Snoke o nome dele, ele se intitulou Supremo Líder, não nós. São criaturas muito perigosas.   
\- Ah sim, criaturas. - Rey cerrou os dentes sentindo que o termo se referia também a ela e Ben - Mas como pode uma organização inteira ter medo de uma criatura?  
\- Ah... eles são poderosos, praticamente imbatíveis. Mesmo com grandes armas.   
\- Hmmmm... mas Snoke não foi combatido por uma simples sucateira? - ela fez ar inocente, trazendo ali o que Hux havia dito sobre ela minutos antes no salão do trono.   
Novamente ele se mostrou perdido.   
\- É, foi. Um grande infortúnio na verdade. Essa sucateira de fato... - ele olhou para os lados e se inclinou sobre Rey, a fazendo jogar o corpo para trás e torcer o nariz com a proximidade dele - Para ser bem sincero, rai...Kira, eu acho que ela teve ajuda. E de alguém muito próximo de nós dois. - Hux deu um passo a frente ficando mais próximo dela, Rey arregalou os olhos diante da afirmação de que ele suspeitava de Ben, enquanto o tenente cogitava conquistar mais do que a confiança da rainha de Naboo, talvez usar do seu charme para ter o apoio dela - Você realmente tem um belo rosto para uma simples criada. De fato, há um ar de realeza em suas feições. - ele falou com a voz fria, mas baixa, inclinando mais a cabeça para ela.   
De repente Rey arregalou mais os olhos, se vendo encurralada na parede com Hux se aproximando ainda mais e...Do nada o oficial da Primeira Ordem começou a engasgar. Ficando vermelho, ele colocou as mãos na garganta a olhando incrédulo. Rey abriu a boca e o observou cair de joelhos, sem saber como fizera aquilo. Mas então ela sentiu aquela presença e olhou para o lado. Não era ela quem enforcava Hux através da Força, era Ben, há dez passos deles. A mão direita dele no ar juntando os dedos na direção de Hux, os dentes cerrados à mostra e o nariz enrugado, e com os olhos negros de ódio.


	29. Meu reino por um beijo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben e Rey finalmente conseguem um momento a sós.

Quando Ben saiu do salão, depois de uma difícil despedida da mãe, ele imediatamente avistou os oficiais da Primeira Ordem e os chamou, dando ordens para que voltassem para a nave em que aterrissaram e esperassem a ordem de partida. Nenhum deles questionou como ele conseguira a liberação da Primeira Ordem sem qualquer retaliação.   
Foi quando todos se despediram que ele notou a falta de Hux, e antes mesmo de perguntar onde ele estava, Ben sentiu, a sua direita no final do pátio, o medo de Rey. Olhando naquela direção ele percebeu que Hux a encurralara.  
Imediatamente ele se pôs a caminho para tirar Hux dali, mas quando chegou perto percebeu que o tenente não estava ameaçando Rey, ou mesmo a atacando, mas sim estava se aproximando de modo malicioso como se intenta-se...beija-la.   
Ele parou no momento em que notou Rey se segurar na parede e Hux se inclinar bem próximo do rosto dela.   
Fechando as mãos em punho e sentindo o terror vindo de Rey, ele sequer pensou, ergueu a mão no ar e começou a enforcar o oficial da Primeira Ordem.   
Ben só parou quando sentiu que o oficial já quase desmaiava, tendo se virado na direção de seu Supremo Líder, de joelhos, pedindo clemencia.   
Foi então que ele viu que Rey tinha um olhar horrorizado de Hux para ele.   
Envergonhado, ele baixou o olhar para a mão esquerda, onde estava a máscara dele, de Kylo Ren.   
\- Eu posso saber - Hux começou a falar com a voz rouca, erguendo o olhar para Ben, ainda jogado para a frente com as mãos apoiadas no chão - a razão da minha punição agora? Por acaso não posso mais conversar com uma simples criada?   
Irado, Ben ergueu a mão novamente e dessa vez puxou o tenente através da Força, fazendo os joelhos dele se arrastarem no chão até ficar a um passo do Supremo Líder, os olhos esbugalhados transmitindo o medo de ser aquela a ultima vez em que questionava a autoridade de Kylo Ren.   
\- Você realmente acha que não há razões suficientes para punições a você, Hux? Pelo que você fez hoje eu poderia puni-lo por meio século. - Ben dizia entredentes, o outro retorcendo o rosto de raiva e medo.   
\- Pensei que fosse deixar minha punição para a Rainha de Naboo. - Hux tinha os lábios contorcidos para baixo, virando rapidamente a cabeça para Rey, que pestanejou e inspirou fundo enquanto tentava se recompor, afastando o corpo da parede e erguendo o queixo, lembrando que para o tenente ela era a Rainha de Naboo.  
\- A rainha entendeu por bem deixa-los para que eu os discipline. - Ben respondeu encarando o tenente, notando que ele franzia a testa e então olhava diretamente para Rey, que agora virava o rosto para frente, o corpo de lado para eles, evitando qualquer contato visual.  
\- A rainha? - Hux se virou para frente, apertando os olhos sobre Ben - Pois agradeça a ela a misericórdia.   
\- Acredite, te deixar em minhas mãos - Ben inspirou fundo, o olhar ameaçador e a voz profunda - não foi uma demonstração de misericórdia. Agora, - ele levantou o olhar para Rey, que se mantinha ereta,agora um passo a frente da parede, as mãos entrelaçadas em frente do corpo e a respiração controlada, ainda evitando olhar para o lado, para eles – erga-se e vá se reportar aos seus superiores até nova ordem.   
Hux soltou o ar num misto de alívio e contrariedade, se erguendo e batendo na roupa para tentar apagar as marcas da breve humilhação, olhando ao redor e percebendo que havia no máximo, ao longe, dois guardas em frente da porta do salão, e que não olhavam para eles.   
\- Onde estão todos?   
\- Você saberia se tivesse se mantido no seu posto.   
Ben respondeu em um tom de voz controlado, o rosto agora virado para a esquerda, olhando um ponto que parecia ser o mesmo da criada da rainha a frente dele, para quem Hux olhou.   
\- A reunião com a rainha acabou? – ele perguntou suspeito, apertando os olhos sobre Rey, que prendeu a respiração um instante.  
\- Sim. E graças a mim vocês sairão daqui vivos...por enquanto. Eu espero que você entenda, Hux, o que vocês fizeram aqui hoje é inaceitável em qualquer planeta. Se portaram mais desrespeitosos que um bando de caçadores de recompensa. Nem os membros do antigo clã dos Hutt teria tamanha ausência de tato.   
Hux se virou de lado, olhando para a parede do palácio, mãos para trás, revirando os olhos.   
\- Eu só segui ordens...Supremo Líder. – ele tentou se justificar, atraindo o olhar furioso de Ben, que abrira a boca para dar uma resposta mas fora interrompido por Hux – Perdão.   
Ben fechou a boca e deu um passo para trás, olhando Hux de baixo a cima. Era a primeira vez que ouvira o tenente dizer tal palavra sem o mínimo de sarcasmo ou ódio. Ele planejava algo.   
Hux mantinha a sua versão polida e obediente em frente da criada, para o caso de ela poder levar isso à verdadeira rainha, se é que ela realmente não era a verdadeira rainha.  
\- Você vai precisar mais do que palavras para desfazer seus atos de hoje. – Ben dizia o olhando intrigado – Agora se adiante. – o Supremo Líder apontou com a mão direita o caminho para a nave, fazendo Hux franzir a testa.  
O tenente se virou devagar, lançando um olhar de canto para Rey, que se mantinha quieta, a cabeça agora baixa.   
\- Claro! – Hux indicou com a mão direita para a frente – O Supremo Líder primeiro.   
Ben apertou os olhos sobre Hux.   
\- Tá para nascer o dia em que lhe darei as costas sem qualquer guarnição para me proteger de você, Hux. – o outro fingiu surpresa, Ben deu dois passos à frente o alcançando – Agora vá. Eu – ele pegou a máscara e a jogou contra a boca do estomago de Hux, o fazendo jogar o corpo para a frente com cara de dor – vou me estender mais um pouco.   
Rey suspirou. Ben suspirou. Hux gemeu de dor pegando o máscara e olhando com desgosto para a face dela.   
\- Imagino que queira aproveitar o ar fresco do planeta. – o tenente disse malicioso, olhando para a mascara que o Supremo Líder dispensava usar, baixando então o olhar para as mãos de Ren e percebendo que ele não tinha a luva em uma das mãos – Parece que o Supremo Lider não tem tido sorte com suas luvas.   
Ben tinha o olhar fixo em Rey, que se mantinha imóvel, e então baixou os olhos para as mãos, percebendo a esquerda nua.   
\- Desgraça, Hux, que fixação é essa com as minhas luvas? Tome-as. – Ben então puxou a luva da mão direita, a retirando e jogando sobre o tenente, dando mais dois passos à frente, ficando a apenas um de distancia de Rey, que respirou fundo, ainda de cabeça baixa sentindo ele se aproximando e então se virando de costas para ela e de frente para Hux, que acompanhara os movimentos do Supremo Líder – Eu preciso esclarecer... – Ben engolira em seco e colocara a mão direita sobre a boca, enquanto olhava para o chão pensando em uma resposta – Acertar... Passar recados que esqueci de dizer para a rainha, depois seguirei para a minha nave.   
Hux baixou o queixo olhando de Ren para a criada, que agora prendia a respiração com a cabeça ainda baixa. Se ele entendera bem, Kylo Ren estava dizendo que ficaria ali sozinho com a criada para entregar recados para a rainha, com quem ele acabara de se reunir? O tenente deixou um meio sorriso malicioso nascer no canto direito dos lábios.   
Rey se agitava internamente. Naquele momento talvez o melhor fosse Hux realmente acreditar que ela era a rainha, pois a desculpa que Ben dera para ficar ali não enganaria o mais simples Gungan. Se Hux desconfiasse que ele inventava desculpas para se demorar e conversar com outra pessoa que não a rainha, o tenente começaria a se perguntar a real identidade dela.   
\- Imagino a urgência dos recados. – Hux disse caminhando para frente. Ben apertou os olhos sobre o tenente enquanto ele se aproximava – Com a sua licença, Supremo Líder. – o tenente passou por Ben, que virou o corpo acompanhando os movimentos dele, que seguiu na direção de Rey, se prostrando a frente dela e se inclinando, até Rey, que olhou para Ben e para o tenente confusa, entender que deveria ceder a mão para o outro, que a pegou e beijou, fazendo Ben se agitar – E a da sua Al...Senhorita Kira. – Rey forçou um sorriso amável, percebendo que o outro voltava a acreditar que ela era a rainha.   
Ben franzia a testa e cerrava os dentes, observando cada movimento de Hux, que agora apertava levemente a mão de Rey antes de solta-la. Quando o tenente passou por ele, com um sorriso contido, o Supremo Líder inspirou fundo, contendo a raiva.   
\- Espere, Hux. – Ben chamou fazendo o outro parar e se virar para trás, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.  
\- Sim, Supremo Líder?   
\- Tome. – Ben falava sem se virar para o outro, os olhos sobre Rey com uma expressão severa no rosto, enquanto jogava os ombros para trás e puxava a capa, a enrolando nas mãos – Cuide para que estejam em bom estado quando eu retornar. A barra da capa está suja, é bom que não esteja assim quando eu chegar na minha nave.   
Hux abriu a boca para se impor, Rey continha um sorriso. Ben apenas virou o torso para trás e jogou a capa sobre Hux, o cobrindo.   
\- Mas...Eu não sou... – Hux puxou a capa do rosto e olhou para frente, observando “Kira” agora erguer o olhar curioso para ele, observando se ele se imporia diante da ordem do Supremo Líder, fazendo com o que Ren também se virasse para ele, apertando os olhos ameaçadores – Como quiser, Supremo Líder. – Hux engoliu em seco – Mais alguma coisa? Não quer que leve a sua arma para limpar, também?   
O tenente tinha o orgulho às vezes mais forte que seu instinto de sobrevivência, e não resistia ao sarcasmo. Ben ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda para ele e então se virou para frente, no rosto uma expressão impassível.   
\- Não se faça de tolo, Hux. Você sabe muito bem que não confio minha arma a ninguém. – o tenente apertou os olhos e torceu o rosto desagradado olhando para as costas de Ren, enquanto Rey pousou devagar o olhar no rosto de Ben, o fazendo enfim se permitir um leve sorriso, os olhos brilhando para ela notando que ela entendeu o que acabara de dizer, e então complementando – A minha arma é a minha vida, tenente. - Ben a olhava de modo intenso - E eu não coloco a minha vida nas mãos de qualquer um.   
Rey abriu a boca levemente com a declaração, os olhos presos nos dele, e então fechou a boca num sorriso tímido, voltando a se virar para a frente rapidamente, engolindo em seco. Hux ainda ali parado, sem ser notado.   
\- Sim. A sua vida. Algo muito precioso. – Hux mais resmungou do que respondeu, fazendo Ben olhar para ele com a testa franzida, o que fez o tenente inspirar fundo, forçar um sorriso e assentir com a cabeça, olhando então para Rey – Até mais, minha cara.   
\- Adeus, tenente.   
Rey respondeu quase que imediatamente, sem se virar para ele, deixando o tenente de boca aberta. Ben se virando para a frente e contendo o sorriso diante do desalento do outro.   
Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Hux saiu a passos enérgicos. Quando pensava que havia conseguido algum avanço, a rainha simplesmente dispensara a sua presença sem qualquer indicio de querer voltar a vê-lo. Mesmo depois de tudo o que dissera sobre Ren. Quando já estava quase no final do pátio ele se virou para trás e percebeu que o Supremo Líder estava agora muito próximo da criada. Muuuito próximo. Determinado, Hux apressou o passo até a nave.  
Ben esperou até não conseguir mais ouvir os passos de Hux, olhou para trás confirmando que ele estava quase na porta do salão, e suspirou, olhando para baixo e depois levemente erguendo o olhar para Rey, ainda ali, imóvel.   
Apesar de ela se manter todo aquele tempo impassível, desde que ele chegara ali Ben percebera um agito nela. Desde o inicio ele sentira medo, o que ele pensou fosse por conta de como ele castigava Hux, mas mesmo depois de ele parar o castigo Rey se mantivera acuada. Agora sem Hux ali ela parecia mais consigo mesma, mais como uma Jedi confiante.   
Dando dois passos à frente, Ben sorriu observando o rosto dela a quase um metro de distancia dele, notando que ela suspirava, e sentindo que, assim como ele, Rey estava ansiosa.   
Por quatro longas noites ele observara o rosto dela sem poder toca-la, e sentira o perfume dela sem poder beija-la. Agora eles estavam ali, sem nada que os impedisse de se tocarem...Além do fato de não poderem deixar os outros verem eles.  
\- Kira? – ele inspirou fundo, erguendo o queixo e olhando para o lado, enquanto Rey mantinha a cabeça baixa – Que nome peculiar.   
\- E Kylo é o que? – foi a resposta direta dela, erguendo o queixo e apertando os lábios, o olhar ainda num ponto perdido a frente dela .   
Ben olhou para ela, dando outro passo até quase encostar em Rey, um claro sorriso na boca e olhos, enquanto se inclinava até os lábios quase alcançarem o ouvido esquerdo dela, fazendo Rey fechar os olhos por um momento e prender a respiração quando ouviu a resposta na voz sussurrada dele.   
\- Um belo nome, você tem que admitir.   
Rey inspirou fundo enchendo os pulmões e então virou o rosto para ele, que já jogara novamente o corpo para trás e agora a observava com um olhar provocador e risonho.   
Desde o momento em que ele dispensara Hux pela primeira vez ela entendera que isso significava que ficariam ali a sós. E enquanto havia a ameaça de Hux por perto Rey tentara se concentrar no tenente, e em não se revelar, permitindo que ele pensasse que ela era a rainha, mas agora que o oficial da Primeira Ordem se fora, o nervosismo se direcionara para Ben.   
Pela primeira vez desde Chandrilla eles estavam sozinhos de novo, e desse vez sem ter que se preocupar com o que poderiam revelar se se tocassem. Porém, estavam no pátio do palácio, a vista de todos...Apesar de agora ela só ver os dois guardas na porta, e Hux se afastando. Ainda assim era perigoso. Rapidamente veio à mente a lembrança da ultima vez que falaram, há algumas horas, interrompidos por C3P0...  
\- Eu não tenho nada que admitir. – Rey disse sustentando o olhar dele, a voz baixa quase sussurrando, observando rapidamente que Hux já chegava ao final do pátio e então se concentrando em Ben – Eu sou só uma simples criada.   
Ele olhou para trás e ao redor, procurando alguém de olhos neles, não vendo voltou a se concentrar nela, baixando o olhar para as mãos de Rey ainda entrelaçadas à frente do corpo dela.   
\- Nem uma coisa, nem outra. – ele disse levando a mão esquerda dele até a mão esquerda dela, que pousava sobre a direita, e deslizou ali o dedo indicador até encontrar a ponta do dedo indicador dela. Rey prendeu a respiração e engoliu em seco, sentindo o toque dele, permitindo que ele brincasse com os dedos dela – Você nem é uma criada e nem é assim tão simples.  
\- O que você quer, Supremo Líder?   
Ela tentou dizer firme, o olhar agora descendo para as mãos, sentindo ele puxar a mão esquerda dela com os dedos e passear o dedo indicador até a palma da mão dela.   
Rey pensou se ele estaria sentindo o mesmo que ela, se ele estaria ouvindo o próprio coração batendo forte e rápido, enquanto uma corrente de energia percorria o corpo com o toque da pele dele na dela. Erguendo o olhar para o rosto dele, ela notou que sim, Ben devia estar sentindo o mesmo que ela, pois tinha o olhar preso nas mãos deles e a boca levemente aberta, sem conseguir dar a resposta a pergunta dela.   
\- Ben? – ela o chamou num sussurro, ganhando a atenção dele que subiu o olhar para ela, fechando a boca e engolindo em seco enquanto observava as suas bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos, entreabertos para ele – Aqui não.   
Ele sorriu. Rey não negava nada, apenas pedia outro lugar para fazer aquilo.  
\- Então onde? - Ben sussurrou de volta, inclinando o rosto para perto do de Rey, que observava os lábios dele se aproximando.  
\- Num lugar onde não...possam nos ver. - ela pousou o olhar sobre os lábios dele, puxando o ar com dificuldade.  
\- Do que você tem medo, Jedi? De ser vista com o Supremo Líder?  
\- O Supremo Líder não tem medo de ser visto com a Jedi?   
Ele ergueu o olhar da boca dela para os olhos, e sorriu.   
\- Por que eu teria?   
\- Porque... - então ele sentiu, de novo, vindo dela, o medo - Ben, eles podem fazer algo contra você.   
Ben então se afastou, a boca levemente aberta de surpresa, piscando para ela que abria a boca para puxar o ar e virava, olhando novamente para frente, a mão dela agora apertando a dele, sem eles perceberem.   
Rey estava com medo por ele. Não com ela ser descoberta e algo acontecer com ela, mas de ele ser descoberto e algo acontecer com ele. Quantas vezes alguém colocou ele a frente de tudo? Com um leve tremor do olho esquerdo, denunciando a sua emoção, Ben puxou o ar pela boca e deu um passo a frente, olhando para os lados e a segurando com a mão direita pelo braço esquerdo, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, Ben percebeu que não havia ninguém próximo e a guiou para a viela que dava acesso ao pátio interno do Palácio, fazendo Rey piscar e olhar ao redor alerta.   
Rey sentiu ele soltando o braço dela quando se aproximaram, sempre próximos da parede, de uma fonte. O pátio interno era um espaço retangular de uns vinte metros quadrados, rodeado pelas paredes do prédio do palácio com uma única fonte no meio e canteiros de flores contornando as paredes.   
Ela se virou de frente para ele, que largou a mão dela e pegou o rosto de Rey com ambas as mãos, aproximando o corpo dele do dela, enquanto fechava os olhos e a puxava para um beijo.   
Rey colocou as mãos no peito dele, tentando, sem muita vontade, impedi-lo, enquanto tentava também recuperar o ar.  
\- Ben, - ela o olhou séria - isso é perigoso.  
Um sorriso passou rapidamente pelos lábios dele, enquanto Ben pegava as mãos dela sobre o peito dele e as segurava ali, inclinando o rosto e a fitando confiante.   
\- Não, não é. - ela prendeu a respiração e abriu levemente a boca, os olhos atentos sobre ele - Aqui é seguro, Rey. Ninguém vai nos ver. Não tem...porque... - ele aproximou os lábios enquanto sussurrava, observando, com um sorriso, Rey finalmente se entregar e fechar os olhos - ter medo.   
Ben então pressionou os lábios dele sobre os dela, de modo terno, sentindo Rey estremecer. Ele largou as mãos dela e passou a segurar o rosto de Rey, enquanto abria os lábios e sugava os dela, gemendo baixo ao sentir ela abrir os dela e tentar morder os lábios dele.   
Rey sentia o coração dele como se batesse no peito dela, enquanto subia as mãos pelo peito dele até os ombros e o puxava para mais para ela. O frio na barriga que mantivera desde o momento em que Hux se afastou, se transformava em chama dentro dela. Uma chama que subia pelo corpo e aumentava nela uma sede pelos lábios dele.   
Eles não sentiam nada em volta além do outro.  
Nem mesmo Poe Dameron escondido no telhado de um prédio atrás de Ben, há mais de kilômetros de distancia, próximo a muralha do Palácio, com um binóculos, observando Kylo Ren se esgueirando pelas paredes de Naboo e beijando a criada da rainha.


	30. Um olhar na Primeira Ordem e outro na Resistência.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben aproveitam o momento enfim sós. Ao menos eles acham que estão a sós.

Poe se virou rapidamente, deitando no telhado e descendo o corpo alguns centímetros para baixo, se escondendo e pousando o binóculos no peito.   
Quando a Rainha dissera, naquela manhã, que queria primeiro falar sozinha com Kylo Ren, e só depois, se ele não oferecesse uma resposta satisfatória, permitiria a ação da Resistência, Poe não contestou.   
Se retirando com os demais, ele olhou para Finn e Rose, e designou para a compor a guarda da rainha, como ela propôra, alguns dos novatos, sabendo desde logo que aquilo era apenas jogo dela para fazer eles acreditarem que faria algo contra a Primeira Ordem, quando na verdade não faria nada.   
Poe se livrara assim dos outros e puxara Finn e Rose de lado. A ultima vinha com uma cara amarrada. Ela não gostara do plano desde o começo, principalmente por envolver esconder de Rey o que faziam.   
\- Vocês perceberam, o que percebi?  
\- Que a rainha estava sem maquiagem? - Finn respondeu depois de pensar um pouco, destacando o fato de, apesar do longo e largo vestido, a rainha não estava maquiada como de costume.  
\- Não, Finn! O que isso tem de importante? - Poe o olhou irritado - O que ela disse. A rainha não vai fazer nada! Está apenas nos cozinhando.   
Finn e Rose se entreolharam, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com a aquela expressão.   
\- Você acha que ela vai nos entregar para a Primeira Ordem? - Rose se adiantou, perguntando baixo e olhando para os lados.   
\- Não. - Poe se adiantou em corrigir as ideias deles - Só acho que ela desistiu de agir contra Kylo Ren. - ele apertou os lábios e olhou para um ponto distante - Tem algo entre esses dois, eu estou dizendo. - Finn e Rose novamente trocaram olhares cúmplices e enfadonhos diante da insistência de Poe em ver algo entre aqueles dois para justificar o apoio de Naboo à Primeira Ordem - E eu vou descobrir isso.   
\- E como você vai fazer isso se nem vai estar com a guarda real quando Kylo Ren estiver aqui? Porque se ela realmente não vai fazer nada contra a Primeira Ordem, não vamos ser chamados para prender ninguém. - Finn constatou.   
\- Verdade. - Poe concordou e baixou o olhar considerando o que Finn disse - Nosso plano está perdido, infelizmente. Mas ainda podemos sair com algo. - o piloto passou o braço esquerdo em frente do corpo e pousou sobre ele o cotovelo direito, enquanto a mão ia segurar o queixo em uma pose pensativa, que fez Rose olhar para baixo e conter um riso - Vamos fazer o seguinte: - ele começou se inclinando para frente, chamando os dois a se inclinarem também para ouvir - cercar o palácio e analisar cada movimento da Primeira Ordem. Ver se descobrimos algum ponto fraco enquanto podemos observar eles. Seria bom se tivéssemos alguém lá dentro na reunião, mas temos que trabalhar com o que está ao nosso alcance. Eu cubro os prédios na muralha ao sul, você, Finn, cobre a muralha nos portões, Rose...  
Ele dividira entre os três e ainda chamara mais dez membros da Resistencia que ele confiava e designou que, sem que a guarda de Naboo soubesse, se posicionassem em pontos estratégicos que pudessem analisar o movimentos de todos.   
Por um instante, quando vira uma segunda nave aterrissar, recebendo a informação de que estava tripulada, Poe chegou a achar que seriam na verdade chamados para prender Kylo Ren. Principalmente quando disseram que Naboo tomara o comando da situação e formara bloqueio no planeta, desabilitando a unidade em terra da Primeira Ordem. Mas então destacaram que a nave do Supremo Líder se mantivera intocada, o que deixou claro para ele que Naboo não confiava na Primeira Ordem, mas a rainha confiava em Kylo Ren.   
E isso o deixara ainda mais enfurecido.   
Poe ficara então por longos minutos ali, na sua posição sobre o telhado de um prédio próximo dos muros, esperando até que alguém aparecesse no seu campo de visão, que era limitado a parte do pátio do palácio, que servia de entrada aos visitantes, e de onde conseguia ver, atrás de arvores e prédios, parte da nave do Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, e a um pátio interno, a sua esquerda, de onde via um pouco mais da metade de sua extensão, com uma fonte e paredes lisas, sem janelas ou mesmo balcões, vigias, câmeras...um lugar perfeito se alguém quisesse ter um encontro secreto, ele pensou. Poe há algum tempo sabia daquele ponto, e desconfiava que havia uma razão para não haver qualquer vigilância ali.   
Foi então que ele vira uma criada da rainha se esgueirar para o pátio interno, ir até a fonte, apertar algum ponto e fazer parte da parede daquele lado se abrir atrás de canteiros de flores, por onde ela entrou.   
Piscando várias vezes ele ficou observando o entorno do pátio interno tentando ver se havia algo mais que ele não tinha notado. Então, quase meia-hora depois, apareceu no campo de visão aquele tipo conhecido, alto e em vestes escuras, com cabelo comprido e negro caindo pelos ombros. Kylo Ren! Poe se sobressaltou, escorregando perigosamente pelo telhado. Excitado pela descoberta, ele demorou para entender o que via. O Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem parecia acompanhado...por uma criada da rainha? Muito estranho, ele pensou. "Será que é a mesma que acabou de entrar por aquel..." Poe não teve tempo de completar o pensamento, ele viu Kylo Ren se inclinar sobre a criada e...beija-la.   
Respirando fundo e afastando os binoculos para apertar os olhos, desconfiando do que via, Poe então voltou a espiar a situação. Ele claramente segurava o rosto dela, mas será que a estava beijando mesmo? Quando ele percebeu o inimigo descer as mãos pelo corpo da criada, não teve mais dúvidas do que estava vendo.   
\- Hããã...então é assim que Naboo tem conseguido controlar a Primeira Ordem? - Poe sorriu tirando o binóculos por um instante - Finn? - ele chamou o colega - Você consegue ver se a reunião acabou? Se já saíram todos?  
\- Oi? Poe? Eu vi agora que estão trazendo de volta a segunda nave, acho que tem oficiais esperando sim.   
\- Então a reunião deve ter terminado. Alguma noticia da Rose? Eu não consigo contatar ela.  
\- Não. - Finn respondeu num tom nervoso - Acho que não vamos poder contar com um relatório dela, Poe.   
Poe tinha colocado novamente o binóculos para observar os namorados, percebendo que agora Kylo Ren e a criada trocaram de lugar, estando ela agora de costas para Poe, enquanto o piloto conseguia ver sem sombra de dúvidas, agora, que aquele era o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Safado! - Poe disse ao notar que Kylo Ren puxava a criada para mais um beijo.   
\- Oi? - Finn disse surpreso.  
\- Ah, Finn, desculpa. Está certo, depois eu confirmo com ela os dados. Agora eu preciso ver uma coisa aqui.   
\- Poe, está tudo bem aí? Você entendeu o que eu disse?   
\- Foi mal, amigão, mas agora eu tenho...eu preciso me concentrar aqui. Cambio desligo.   
\- Cambio desligo? - Finn disse consigo mesmo olhando para o comunicador, voltando então a buscar com o binóculos o que acontecia com a nave da Primeira Ordem.   
Finn ficara muito nervoso desde o momento em que vira descer ali a Capitã Phasma. Ele já sabia que ela havia sobrevivido, mas ver ela ali, tão perto, dava frio na espinha. A mulher parecia que não sabia o significado da morte.   
Ele notara como todos ficaram perdidos quando a plataforma se soltou nas aguas de Naboo, e como a capitã ficou um tempo conversando com o holograma de alguém. Depois, irritada, ela gritara com todos para entrarem, enquanto ela se mantivera do lado de fora da nave, até receber outro holograma e dessa vez determinar que todos saíssem da nave enquanto ela ficava lá sozinha por um bom tempo.   
Agora no entanto, enquanto a plataforma voltava a se prender ao continente, ele percebia que ela comandava os seus para entrarem na nave de novo, esperando para poder sair dali.   
\- Cuidaaaado, vai quebrar a menina. - Finn olhou para os lados, tirando o binóculos tentando encontrar de onde vinha aquela voz baixa, notando que era do bolso - Quem diria...Parem um pouquinho para respirar, crianças. - Poe não havia desligado o comunicador, e sem perceber continuava mandando mensagem para um Finn confuso - Olha isso! Ha ha ha. Que mão boba eim Supremo Líder.   
\- Poe? - Finn falou no comunicador, escutando barulhos que pareciam de alguém escorregando em telhas.   
\- Kriiiffff, Finn! Você quase me matou de susto!  
\- O que está acontecendo aí?  
\- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que Kylo Ren realmente encontrou benefícios na diplomacia com Naboo. - Poe disse animado - Espera aí...acho que ele está se despedindo...não, não-não-não, outro beijo. É, isso vai levar um tempo.   
\- Eu não estou entendendo nada! Você está falando de Kylo Ren? Ele está com a rainha?  
Poe parou um instante, baixando o binóculos e pensando na pergunta.   
\- Sabe que...bom. Eu não sei ainda, ela não se virou para mim, e Kylo Ren é muito alto...mas eu vou ficar de olho, se conseguir ver algo te aviso.   
Finn notou que o outro desligou o comunicador e ficou ali olhando por uns segundos para o mesmo. Poe havia acabado de dizer que Kylo Ren estava beijando uma garota?

Ben afastou os lábios devagar, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os dela, ébrios para ele. Rey, assim como ele, tinha a respiração difícil, e a boca vermelha entreaberta. As mãos dele escorregaram do rosto para os ombros dela, passando a massagear com os polegares ali.  
Rey desceu as mãos dos ombros dele para o peito, sorrindo enquanto descia junto o olhar, aproveitando aquela sensação morna de felicidade dentro dela, sentindo vindo de Ben a mesma emoção.   
Era tão mais fácil os dois sozinhos, sem ninguém...Ela então arregalou os olhos e se virou para os lados, agitada.   
\- Não, Ben, melhor procurarmos outro lugar. - ela se soltou e passou por ele, em direção do pátio, tentando ver se não tinha ninguém escondido ali.   
Ben sorriu e se virou a pegando pelo braço esquerdo enquanto ela passava por ele, a puxando de frente para ele, o braço direito indo parar nas costas dela, na altura das costelas, enquanto puxava a mão esquerda dela para trás, entrelaçando na mão esquerda dele, fazendo Rey prender a respiração com o movimento que de um encontro forte, uniu os corpos.   
\- Eu já disse, Jedi, ninguém vai nos ver aqui. – Ben disse num meio sorriso, inspirando fundo e olhando do final da viela, onde não havia ninguém para ela, que franziu a testa para aquele Ben sorridente para ela, e que agora baixava o olhar para os lábios dela, apertando os próprios enquanto voltava a fita-la intenso – Não há vigias, ou câmeras, nem mesmo janelas de outros prédios. Só nós dois. – ele falou enquanto lançava o olhar ao redor, a fazendo também olhar e perceber que ele falava a verdade.  
\- E eu posso saber como você sabe tão bem deste lugar? – ela disse soltando o ar, uma ideia infeliz passando na mente dela - Por acaso já teve outros encontros com criadas da rainha aqui, Supremo Líder?   
Ben sorriu achando que era uma brincadeira, mas então franziu a testa percebendo que ela falava sério.   
\- Por que eu me encontraria com criadas da rainha aqui? – Ben respondeu com a voz firme, fazendo ela erguer o olhar para fita-lo nos olhos - Mais lógico eu me encontrar com a rainha ou o...   
Ele respondeu o que lhe parecia óbvio, usar de um lugar sem vigias para encontrar com autoridades do planeta, mas antes mesmo de terminar, Rey o interrompeu, arregalando os olhos e então enrugando o nariz em uma careta furiosa e se agitando nos braços dele, o obrigando a larga-la.   
\- Mas...que... - ela deu um passo para trás, cerrando os dentes - Lamento que você tenha que se contentar agora com as criadas ao invés da rainha, Senhor.   
Ben tinha o olhar confuso para ela, as mãos se erguendo para a frente tentando alcança-la, só para ver ela se afastar mais.   
\- O que ...Eu fiz agora? – Ben perguntou com olhar perdido, os lábios formando um bico triste, obrigando Rey a olhar para baixo para não deixar a raiva se esvair.  
\- Você vai negar o que acabou de dizer? - ela disse para o chão, puxando o ar, tentando não levantar a voz.   
\- Nunca nego o que digo! - ele ergueu o queixo orgulhoso, mas então baixou o mesmo franzindo as sobrancelhas ao notar que isso a fazia ficar mais irada, erguendo um olhar feroz para ele - Mas me esclareça, o que foi que eu disse de errado agora? Por favor.  
Novamente inspirando fundo, ela olhou para o lado direito dela e cuspiu as palavras presas pela vergonha de algo que ela não conseguia admitir que sentia.  
\- Que tem encontros secretos aqui com a rainha. – Rey terminou pigarreando.  
Ben piscou várias vezes, abrindo levemente a boca, olhando então para os lados tentando lembrar se dissera realmente aquilo.   
\- Não. Eu não disse isso. – ele afirmou dando um passo a frente, Rey lançando um olhar furtivo para a aproximação dele - O que eu disse foi que nunca tivera encontros aqui, mas que se tivesse teriam sido com a rainha.   
Rey inspirou fundo, voltando o olhar furioso sobre ele.   
\- Ah! Então só foi uma questão de falta de oportunidade?  
Ben revirou os olhos, olhou para ela, bateu o pé direito no chão e comprimiu os lábios.  
\- Não! – ele quase gritou e deu um passo a frente, colocando as mãos na altura da baixa cintura dela, não permitindo que Rey se afastasse de novo, a trazendo para ele, fazendo a Jedi prender a respiração, enquanto ele se inclinava até os narizes quase encostarem e dizia com a voz grave. - Foi falta de vontade, mesmo!   
E dizendo isso, vendo a confusão nos olhos dela, como se a ira fosse sumindo, e o desejo tomando lugar, Ben a beijou com paixão, fazendo ela jogar a cabeça para trás em um ato reflexivo de defesa e então ceder ao beijo, gemendo e soltando o ar, enquanto abria a boca e passava correspondia sôfrega ao beijo.   
Todo o fogo da fúria pela ideia dele encontrando-se ali com a rainha, se evaporaram em outro fogo.   
Ben tinhas as mãos dele sobre a parte mais baixa da cintura de Rey, quase no quadril. E como se isso já não fosse o suficiente para deixa-la nervosa, sentindo ali os dedos dele passeando pelo tecido sobre a pele dela, Ben ainda a puxara de um modo a encaixar os corpos, que ela quase caíra ao sentir as pernas falharem, fazendo ele a segurar ainda mais firme a ele. Rey sentia tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo, que ela sequer sabia o que fazer com as mãos, sobre o peito dele, esticando e fechando os dedos a medida que os lábios dele se moviam cada vez mais sedentos, e os movimentos dos dedos dele, deslizando perigosamente pelo corpo dela, provocavam uma variação de sensações tão intensas que, de olhos fechados, era como se visse uma explosão de cores a frente dela.   
Ben então afastou o beijo, trazendo as mãos para segurar os rosto dela para ele, a respiração dificil, observando ela abrir os olhos, confusos pela interrupção do beijo e então brilhando para ele.  
Rey não lembrava de se sentir tão perdida e sem ar desde que caíra na gruta de Ach-To.   
\- Não tem mais ninguém com quem eu queira estar além de você Rey.   
Ela passeava os olhos perdidos no rosto dele, recuperando o ar enquanto ouvia a declaração dele e sorria, tímida. Ele dizia aquilo a fitando intenso e sincero.   
\- Eu só... – ela fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça para se desculpar mas não conseguiu terminar, Ben puxara o rosto dela para outro beijo, a fazendo sorrir antes de corresponder.  
\- Você aprimorou meu truque Jedi de calar a boca dos outros.   
Ela disse quando sentiu ele então se afastar lentamente, de olhos ainda fechados, Ben ainda segurando o rosto dela e indo brincar com os polegares nas maçãs do rosto dela, a observando como se não a visse há mil anos.  
Os dois suspiraram quando os olhos novamente se encontraram e então sorriram. Ela havia perdoado ele pelo que quer que ele tenha feito de errado e que Ben nem sabia.  
\- Você achou? – Ben perguntou, continuando um pouco atrasado a conversa, e ela balançou a cabeça de modo afirmativo – Pois eu acho que ainda posso melhorar.   
Rey sorriu e abriu os lábios, olhando os lábios dele, enquanto Ben voltava a se inclinar sobre ela.  
Ele desceu as mãos pelos braços dela até a metade das costas, a trazendo para ele enquanto tomava os lábios dela novamente, fazendo Rey abri-los, puxando o ar ao sentir ele pressionar o corpo dele junto ao dela novamente.   
Rey começou a subir as mãos até se entrelaçarem no pescoço dele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado direito, cobrindo o lábio superior dele e sugando, gemendo baixo e se erguendo nas pontas dos pés para passar o braço esquerdo por trás do pescoço dele e puxa-lo mais para ela, enquanto cobria os lábios dele, ávida, indo morder o lábio inferior de Ben, o fazendo ele gemer e estremecer, sentindo uma corrente de energia correndo pelo corpo quando a perna esquerda dela roçou entre as pernas dele, despertando mais o fogo nele, fazendo ele morder o lábio inferior dela e se curvar para a frente, desgrudando os corpos enquanto ele descia o ombro até a altura dos dela, para as mãos a alcançar linha mais baixa da cintura, onde segurou com mãos firmes, enquanto Rey colocava os pés novamente no chão, e se afastava tentando recuperar o folego, com Ben ainda dando beijos e mordiscando os lábios dela.   
Rey afastou a boca para respirar, deixando Ben distribuir beijos pelo rosto dela, até descer pelo meio do pescoço, inspirando fundo o seu perfume, e beijando ali, fazendo ela sorrir com o desespero dele.  
Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos quando ele voltou a se erguer, parando os beijos. Ben olhava desolado para o pescoço e ombros dela cobertos com todo aquele tecido das roupas das criadas da rainha. Os olhos dele pareciam negros, o corpo dele parecia tremer, junto com o dela.  
Ele então apertou os lábios, também respirando fundo, passando agora a mão direita do ombro ao pescoço dela, tentando achar um meio de encostar na pele dela.   
\- Como é que se abre isso aqui? – ele perguntou um pouco ansioso, fazendo ela sorrir antes de receber outro beijo rápido dele, nos lábios.   
\- Eu não lembro direito, as criadas da rainha só me vestiram, não me explicaram. – ela respondeu quando ele afastou o beijo, o fazendo torcer os lábios desanimado – Mas acho melhor assim, mesmo. – ela disse e suspirou, olhando para baixo, para si mesma - Com essa touca é improvável me reconhecerem.   
\- Eu te reconheci. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.   
\- Mas é porque você me conhece muito bem. – ela respondeu pegando as mãos dele que estavam no pescoço dela, as trazendo para si, na altura do peito – O seu tenente ali até achar que eu era a rainha, achou.   
Ben jogou levemente a cabeça para trás para soltar uma risada breve, a fazendo alargar o sorriso com o som.   
\- Hux é um idiota! Por isso ele estava tentando te beijar? – ele disse voltando a olha-la, a expressão leve e sorridente, como ela não lembrava de ter visto antes.   
\- Acaso eu não tenho outros atrativos além da possibilidade de ser a rainha?  
\- Tem. – ele disse, pegando ele agora as mãos dela para e trazer para os lábios – O da possibilidade de ser a Imperatriz da Galáxia.   
Ela observou ele beijar as mãos dela, e então entendeu o que ele dizia, franzindo a testa. Novamente ele oferecia a galáxia para ela. Ben notou o efeito negativo nela das palavras dele, e fechou os olhos inspirando fundo um instante, antes de olhar para cima tentando encontrar forças.   
\- Você talvez não tenha convivido comigo muito tempo, ou com meu tio, ou mesmo minha mãe, para entender como às vezes o que eu quero dizer não é o que eu digo literalmente. – Rey ergueu o olhar intrigada para ele, que não os baixava para ela – Quando eu digo para você governar comigo a galáxia, eu não me refiro a governar a galáxia, mas ficar comigo. Eu... – ele inspirou fundo e baixou o olhar, a fitando de modo a fazer ela sentir como se de alguma forma ele entrasse dentro dela, numa conexão que nem a Força proporcionara ainda, a fazendo engolir em seco – Eu não estou interessado na galáxia, Rey, eu quero é ter você comigo.   
\- E ainda assim... – ele pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.   
\- Não. Eu sei onde essa conversa vai parar. – Ben abriu os lábios puxando o ar com dificuldade – E eu não quero brigar com você, Rey. Eu não quero e não vou me despedir de você depois de uma briga, outra vez. Não dessa vez.   
Ben baixou a mão, suspirando e olhando para os lábios vermelhos dela.  
Dessa vez foi Rey quem levou as mãos ao rosto dele, sentindo a emoção na voz dele reverberando dentro dela. Rey também não queria mais se despedir dele machucada.   
Mostrando com um olhar, quase tão suplicante quanto o de Ben, que compreendia o que ele dizia, Rey o puxou, beijando os lábios dele com ternura, fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo, sentindo se espalhar pelo corpo aquela sensação morna e gostosa, enquanto Ben a abraçava carinhoso e correspondia ao beijo. 

\- Está realmente tudo muito lindo, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer, crianças. – Poe se exasperou diante de outro beijo dos dois no pátio interno.  
Ele já estava desistindo. A moça não virava e os dois pareciam ter muito papo para trocar, e beijos. Não parecia ser algo de um dia, um encontro casual. Cada vez mais crescia nele a certeza de que era a rainha. E o orgulho dele se inflava, pois fora o primeiro meses atrás a dizer que havia algo entre o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem e a Rainha de Naboo.   
\- Poe? Você ainda está aí?  
\- Oi, Finn? Sim. E não sei vou sair tão cedo.   
\- Pois acho bom você saber. Porque tenho a impressão que uma esquadra de Naboo se aproxima vindo da sua direção. E estão voando baixo, possivelmente verificando se não há nenhum infiltrado da Primeira Ordem.   
Poe olhara imediatamente para o seu lado esquerdo e vira com os binóculos que três naves leves de Naboo se aproximavam, fazendo ele praguejar baixinho.   
\- Eu tô vendo. Avisa os outros que já podem abandonar as posições.   
\- Certo! Conseguiu alguma coisa?  
\- Não mais do que antes, e uma dor nas costas. - Poe desligou não esperando a resposta do outro e deu mais uma olhada para lá com os binóculos – Uma pena, amigos, mas nos despedimos aqui. Foi bom enquanto durou. – ele disse escorregando pelas telhas e indo para a escada do lado de fora, que ele tirou e escondeu a tempo de ver a esquadra de Naboo passar. 

 

Nem ele e nem a esquadra notaram aquela figura pálida e de roupas negras, que se esgueirara pelo pátio principal do Palácio até a viela que dava para o pátio interno, de onde dava para ver Kylo Ren abraçando e beijando a “criada da rainha”, provocando um sorriso amargo no rosto de Hux.


	31. Espiões.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sente o perigo, fazendo Rey revelar sobre a armadilha.

A sensação de perigo veio tão forte para Ben quanto da vez em que acordou com o tio tentando matar ele no templo, ou quando sentiu que Hux se aproximava dele desmaiado no salão do trono de Snoke.   
Assim, relutante, ele interrompeu o beijo, olhando confuso para Rey e então para frente, no final da viela, que era entrada para o caminho até aquele pátio interno e cerca de cem metros de distancia até onde eles estavam...expostos a olhos de espiões.   
Ben confiara tanto que ali era seguro, que esquecera de tomar algumas precauções, como procurar um ponto escondido da entrada e em que não pudessem ser espiados por alguém que não estivesse no pátio interno.  
Sem perder tempo e pedindo para Rey não fazer barulho, com o dedo indicador da mão direita sobre os próprios lábios, e depois erguendo as duas mãos no ar, pedindo com o gesto que ela não saísse do lugar.  
Ben caminhou a passos largos até a entrada, tomando cuidado ao espiar para o pátio principal se não havia alguém encostado ali na parede do palácio. Ninguém. Ben inclinou mais a cabeça, os ombros quase totalmente para fora da viela, e não avistou qualquer pessoa ali próximo, ou mesmo correndo para alguma direção. Havia apenas a frente dos portões do palácio, dois guardas imóveis. Porém ele consegui sentir ali próximo... o medo de alguém.  
Ele então apertou os olhos para as colunas que sustentavam o teto, e indicavam o fim da parte coberta do pátio principal, a primeira delas há uns trinta metros de distância dele, e tão largas que uma pessoa conseguiria se esconder atrás. Ele ergueu a mão para aquela e tentou encontrar algo atrás dela. Mas não encontrou nada. Fez o mesmo com as outras duas adiante, e nada. Quando tentou a terceira, que ficava mais adiante na direção das portas do palácio, ele sentiu Rey se aproximando, e com ela mais medo. Ben então se virou para trás a observando já a um passo dele, olhar atento e expressão apreensiva.  
"O que foi?" ela perguntou apenas movendo os lábios, fazendo Ben fechar os olhos, suspirar e voltar a olhar para o pátio principal, forçando um sorriso ao se virar para ela e responder "Nada", também movendo apenas os lábios.  
A resposta dela foi um olhar severo e descrente, fazendo ele apertar os lábios e respirar fundo vendo Rey pisar firme encurtando a distancia entre eles.  
Rey fez ele se afastar para o lado, ficando atrás dela enquanto a Jedi conferia com os próprios olhos o "nada".  
\- O que foi que você viu? - ela apenas sussurrou, fazendo Ben cerrar os dentes.  
\- Nada. Eu já disse...só tive uma sensação, mas deve ter sido instinto de que...  
\- Você sabe que não há isso de instinto com a Força, Ben. - ela disse virando a cabeça sobre os ombros para ele, o olhar firme, fazendo ele suspirar diante da segurança dela ao falar sobre a Força.  
\- É claro, Jedi. - ele disse com um tom de falsa irritação, colocando as mãos cruzadas para trás e a encarando, o olhar brilhando - Mas eu posso apenas ter interpretado errado os sinais da Força. Ela podia estar me prevenindo de algo que viria, e não de algo que já estivesse aqui, como espiões. Pois - ele se inclinou para ela, tão próximo que Rey prendeu a respiração sentindo o hálito quente dele sobre a face dela - como você pode ver, não há ninguém no pátio. Apenas os guardas.  
A menção de guardas acordou Rey, que olhava fixo para os lábios dele. Rapidamente ela olhou na direção dos guardas na porta.  
\- Os guardas. Será que não são os membros da Resistência? - ela apertou os olhos tentando ver melhor, sem conseguir um bom resultado, atrás dela Ben também apertava os olhos, mas para ela.  
\- Haviam membros da Resistência entre os guardas?   
Ele perguntou com uma voz baixa, mas profunda, fazendo Rey engolir em seco, fechando os olhos rapidamente enquanto se virava devagar para ele, erguendo um olhar cauteloso. Por mais que soubesse que não participara da armadilha preparada, Rey ainda temia qual a reação dele ao fato de que havia uma armadilha da Resistência em Naboo.  
\- Eu...Não participei disso, se é...  
\- Eu não estou pensando que você participou disso. - ele a interrompeu, calmo, fazendo Rey piscar um instante, surpresa, o que por sua vez fez ele baixar o olhar - Eu sei que nem você e nem minha mãe fariam algo assim. - Ben então inspirou fundo, erguendo o queixo e olhando para fora - Mas também sei que nem você e nem ela podem evitar ataques a mim.  
Ben disse aquilo de um jeito tão triste, que se eles não estivessem tão expostos, ela teria abraçado ele. Ao invés disso, ela levou a mão direita até a esquerda dele, pegando gentilmente os dedos de Ben entre os seus e os apertou, fazendo Ben a olhar de um modo triste, encontrando no olhar dela conforto e suporte.  
Rey queria que aquilo não fosse verdade, que elas pudessem proteger ele de qualquer inimigo na Galáxia, mas o fato é que já não foi tarefa fácil proteger ele ali, em Naboo. Ela então manteve o olhar gentil para ele, observando o efeito do toque dela nele, sentindo através da Força como a angustia ia cedendo dentro dele, cedendo para um forte sentimento por ela. Aquele mesmo sentimento que ela sentira tantas vezes, e que ela teve o primeiro reconhecimento de quão forte era no dia em que Ben a levou para a sala do trone de Snoke, pouco antes do elevador se abrir.   
\- Bom... - ela baixou o olhar, um sorriso se desenhado no rosto enquanto acariciava os dedos dele com o polegar - Eu sou uma Jedi, e a sua mãe claramente sabe se virar com a Força, acho que se nós duas nos juntarmos, é possível te livrar ao menos da metade das enrascadas em que você se mete, Supremo Líder. - Rey terminou sua resposta com um sorriso contido, erguendo o olhar divertido para um Ben de testa franzida até perceber que ela brincava.  
\- E quem é que vai livrar vocês das enrascadas que se metem? - ele devolveu a brincadeira - Aliás - ele nem esperou ela dar uma resposta, emendando algo que veio a mente dele - como é que a Jedi vai me defender se nem mesmo possui um sabre de luz?   
Rey apertou os olhos para ele, perdendo o bom humor e largando a mão de Ben.   
\- Se eu tivesse o meu bastão aqui, eu te mostraria!  
\- Mal posso esperar. - ele respondeu dando um meio sorriso confiante, não notando a mudança de humor dela.   
Rey não queria assumir, mas estar há tanto tempo sem um sabre de luz e sem poder treinar a si mesma e os padawans a incomodava e muito, então ela fixou um olhar severo sobre Ben, que murchou o sorriso e abriu a boca puxando o ar, desorientado. Interações sociais não eram o forte dele. Mandar ou receber ordens era a única coisa com o qual tinha habilidade, desde a época do templo Jedi do tio. De vez em quando ele conseguia algo com o charme que a sua mãe insistia em dizer que ele puxara do pai, outras tantas ele perdia algo com a falta de tato que seu pai sempre dizia, vinha dos Skywalkers.  
\- Pois bem, fique aqui que eu busco agora mesmo! - ela disse erguendo o queixo, o fazendo franzir a testa para ela e então jogar o corpo para frente a alcançando com o braço direito quando viu Rey fazer o movimento para se retirar.   
\- Está certo, eu entendi. Sem mais piadas sobre você não ter um sabre. - Ben disse baixo, inclinado para a frente, a cabeça próxima a dela, os olhos no mesmo nível, a fazendo voltar-se de frente para ele, tentando controlar a respiração, o encarando com orgulho ferido - Mas você não pode negar que com um bastão não se defende muito, quanto mais um Supremo Líder tão odiado.   
Rey apertou os olhos e puxou o braço direito, se livrando dele, dando um passo a frente de um modo feroz, fazendo Ben dar um passo para trás, temeroso.  
\- E a culpa é de quem?  
\- O que? - ele pestanejou, prendendo a respiração e olhando para Rey, muito próxima, os lábios comprimidos para ele - De você não ter um lightsaber ou de eu ser odiado?  
\- Dos dois! - Rey respondeu erguendo as duas sobrancelhas rapidamente.   
Ben comprimia os lábios assim como ela, o olhar preso nos olhos dela, que estava tão perto dele que ele tinha o queixo quase encostando no peito para conseguir mira-la. Ele sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo percebendo a fúria dela, que o mirava com os dentes cerrados, a boca comprimida e juntando as sobrancelhas, do mesmo jeito que ela olhara outras vezes antes: destemida.   
\- Eu? - foi a resposta dele, com aquela voz profunda e baixa, que tinha o efeito de perturbar Rey. Ele inclinara mais o rosto, os lábios entreabertos para ela, aquele olhar faminto passeando dos lábios dela para os olhos, a fazendo prender a respiração enquanto franzia a testa buscando organizar os pensamentos.  
\- Quem mais? – ela tentou responder firme, a voz, porém, falhando.   
\- Ok. Eu admito a culpa por todos os crimes. – a voz dele era aveludada e alcançava lugares dentro dela que Rey nem sabia que podiam reagir a um simples conjunto de palavras, mas que agora acordavam – Não se consegue tantos inimigos sem razão. Qual vai ser a minha punição?   
\- Eu... – Rey olhava agora para os lábios vermelhos dele, muito próximos dela, provocando uma dificuldade em respirar e um enrubescer desde o pescoço, a medida que sentia dentro dela um fogo crescendo. Ela então ergueu um olhar firme para ele, mas que brilhava de um jeito que ele também reconhecia de ouras vezes – Deveria mesmo te punir, Supremo Líder.   
Ele deu um meio sorriso com a boca ainda levemente aberta e fechou os olhos aproximando os lábios dele dos dela.   
\- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou se assustando e fazendo Ben abrir os olhos surpreso e e então confusos.   
\- Ah, eu...- ele pigarreou – Eu achei que a puniçã...  
\- Não aqui.   
Ela sussurrou, olhando para os lados. Ben franziu a sobrancelha para ela e então percebeu o que ela queria dizer, pois ainda estavam na entrada da viela, e até os guardas da porta do palácio podiam ver eles agora.  
\- É claro. – ele engoliu em seco, olhando para frente, na direção dos guardas – Vamos voltar.  
\- O que? Pra lá? Mas não ficamos a vista de espiões? – Rey argumentou preocupada, fazendo Ben olhar para o pátio interno um instante, pensando.   
\- Confie em mim ao menos uma vez, Jedi. – ele disse a olhando de soslaio e então se concentrando nos guardas a frente, enquanto indicava com a mão esquerda o caminho de volta para Rey.  
Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Buscou na memória às vezes em que confiou nele, e conseguiu lembrar ao menos umas duas situações que poderia jogar na cara dele assim que pudessem conversar reservadamente.   
\- Com a sua licença, Supremo Líder. – ela assim, meneando a cabeça em reverencia, pegou o caminho de volta para o pátio, provocando um meio sorriso nele, diante do claro deboche.   
Rey respirou fundo enquanto alcançava o ponto onde antes eles estiveram e se virava de novo na direção da entrada da viela. Já não conseguindo mais pensar nas respostas que daria por ele ter insinuado que a Jedi nunca confiara nele. Ben caminhava até ela agora, os olhos presos em Rey, as mãos cruzadas para trás, os passos quase vagarosos mas firmes e o olhar intenso preso sobre ela.   
\- E então? – ela perguntou, prendendo a respiração quando ele finalmente a alcançou, ficando a um passo dela.   
Ben não respondeu, se inclinando rapidamente para frente, ele a pegou nos braços, a mão esquerda passando pelas costas dela e o braço direito pelas pernas segurando firmemente com a mão direita a coxa dela enquanto a erguia no ar.   
\- O que é isso? – ela disse assustada, olhando ao redor e então furiosa para ele.   
\- Como você disse, aqui estamos a vista de espiões. Melhor procurarmos outro lugar.   
Rey engolira em seco olhando o caminho que ele tomava na direção da fonte, sentindo a incomoda sensação de que já passara por aquilo antes, ele a envolvendo e a levando como se não pesasse nada. Fazendo crescer nela uma perturbação diante do fato de não ter o controle de si, e ao mesmo tempo se sentir segura nos braços dele.   
Sem nem notar, ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, entrelaçando os dedos.  
\- Não tem a necessidade de me carregar, eu tenho pernas.   
Ben suspirou olhando de relance para as pernas dela e esticando um pouco os dedos que pareciam queimar com o toque, enquanto circundava a fonte de modo que ficassem do outro lado dela do pátio, com a grande estátua de mármore, de onde saiam filetes de água, encobrindo eles.   
\- É, eu as notei.   
Ben disse, fazendo ela puxar o lábio inferior e morder levemente, enquanto suspirava. Não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Na mente veio a lembrança da noite em que ela ajudara ele a se recuperar daquela ferida, tirando boa parte da roupa e se deitando com ele. Ben parecia tão perturbado com ela mostrando um pouco mais de pele do que ela quando o viu com o torso livre...no caso todas as vezes que ela vira ele assim.   
\- Chegamos? – ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele, quando Ben parou de costas para a fonte, e de cara para uma parede lisa e na cor vermelha.   
\- Paciência, Rey. – ele disse em um tom calmo e concentrado, olhando por sobre os ombros para trás.   
Ela olhou para trás dele e percebeu que a fonte, feita de concreto branco, com exceção da estátua de mármore verde em seu centro, tinha a forma de um circulo, com uns dez metros de extensão, tendo as bordas altas e largas, e com dois degraus também largos, mas baixos. Pelos quais Ben manejou subir de costas, até encostar as pernas na borda da fonte.  
Rey inspirou fundo, ouvindo o barulho da agua e sentindo o frescor do perfume das flores que cresciam dentro da fonte, encontrando então os olhos brilhantes de Ben para ela.   
\- Então? – ela perguntou quase num sussurro.  
\- Acho que agora estamos a salvo de espiões. – ele disse puxando o ar pela boca e fechando os olhos, se inclinando para Rey até tomar os lábios dela.

Hux espiou mais uma vez para trás, notando que enfim Kylo e a rainha se foram da entrada da viela e já podia se retirar. Ele se escondera na quarta coluna, pouco antes de Kylo aparecer e começar a observar o pátio. Ele se arriscara a espiar apenas umas duas vezes para saber se já podia se retirar, e nas suas ele percebera o Supremo Líder discutindo com a tal de Kira, recuando quase como ameaçado por ela.   
Aquilo só o enchera de mais certeza que aquela era a rainha. Kylo Ren nunca se intimidaria com uma simples criada.   
Mais tranquilo, ele deu um passo a frente, olhando ameaçador na direção da viela, foi então que ele notou que os guardas a frente da porta do palácio observavam ele com curiosidade.   
Pigarreando e se recompondo, Hux olhou para trás, na direção da coluna onde os outros possivelmente viram ele se escondendo, e notou os dois degraus que desciam para a área aberta do pátio principal.   
Erguendo o queixo, ele seguiu em frente, e, perto dos guardas, Hux parou um instante, pensando em uma resposta.   
\- Eu...tenho medo de altura. - a resposta saiu com um gosto amargo, mas ele não queria chamar a atenção deles que depois relatariam a atitude estranha dele para a rainha.  
\- Mas você trabalha no meio do espaço, em uma nave.   
Um dos guardas não resistiu e perguntou, enquanto o outro olhava para Hux como se esse fosse um burro falante.   
\- Pois é...lá não tem chão.   
Os dois guardas se entreolharam para a resposta, e Hux aproveitou para sair na direção das naves da Primeira Ordem.

Rey fechou os olhos e soltou o ar, se segurando em Ben com as mãos no seu pescoço, enquanto correspondia ao beijo jogando o corpo para frente, com tanta vontade que ele se desequilibrou um pouco, para logo se estabilizar e devolver com paixão o beijo, sugando os lábios dela.   
Parando o beijo para recuperar o ar, os rostos ainda colados, Ben sorriu para ela, que trouxe a mão esquerda sobre o rosto dele.   
\- Certeza que não vão nos ver aqui? – ela perguntou lançando rapidamente um olhar para a entrada do pátio interno.   
Ben olhou na mesma direção e para a estátua quase os tampando completamente. Ele pensara em se sentar ali, na borda, mas de fato ela não os protegia tanto. Então ele olhou para baixo, tendo os movimentos acompanhados por Rey.   
\- Talvez se... – ele comprimiu os lábios enquanto descia um dos degraus, erguia ela um pouco mais, e, com grande esforço, se abaixava, arrastando as costas na borda da fonte, se sentando ali no degrau. Os dois ficando encobertos pela fonte – Acho que assim – ele arfava, as bochechas rosadas enquanto ainda mantinha ela segura na altura do abdômen, sem desce-la – não haverá qualquer risco de nos enxergarem.   
\- Ou de nos ouvirem. – ela disse com um leve sorriso, percebendo que o barulho da agua caindo quase não permitia que ela escutasse ele.   
Ben soltou um meio sorriso malicioso, olhando para a boca dela, com o que Rey disse, fazendo as bochechas dela enrubescerem ainda mais.   
\- Bom. De ouvirem nós conversando. – ela complementou baixando o olhar.   
\- Você me desculpe, Jedi, mas eu já conversei demais hoje. – ele soltou o ar num riso diante do jeito tímido dela percebendo para onde o pensamento dele fora, Ben começando a baixar o corpo dela pelo dele, até ajeitar Rey no colo, fazendo a Jedi prender o ar com o contato dos corpos de um jeito diferente, a boca do estomago se retorcendo e uma energia dentro dela irradiando e fazendo a boca ficar seca enquanto não se arriscava a mover qualquer musculo – Já me livrei de duas armadilhas seguidas, e agora acho que mereço ...  
Rey tinha o coração acelerado, o peito subia e descia rápido, olhando da boca dele, vermelha e cheia, falando baixo e grave para ela, para os olhos negros e vibrantes de Ben, que também parecia respirar com dificuldade, mas muito seguro do que queria, prendendo o olhar dela com o dele.  
\- O que? – ela sussurrou, os lábios abertos para ele, um agito dentro dela sentindo Ben afastar o corpo da fonte para alcançar os lábios dela – Merece o que?  
A ultima frase saiu sem ela nem notar que dizia algo, tão baixa que ela nem ouviu com o barulho da agua e do coração acelerado dentro dela, enquanto Ben tomava de novo os seus lábios, os sugando, puxando o ar e abrindo novamente os lábios para avançar outra vez sobre os dela, ávido.


	32. O verbo saber.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben e Rey tem revelações para fazer.

Rey gemeu quando sentiu a mão esquerda dele ir até as costas dela para puxa-la para Ben, a cabeça dela se erguendo acima da dele, e obrigando o Supremo Líder a erguer a cabeça para seguir a boca dela, enquanto a Jedi segurava seu rosto entre as mãos e tomava com vontade os seus lábios.  
Como sempre, ela se via mais faminta que ele depois que começavam, enchendo os pulmões de ar e cobrindo os lábios dele, Rey se inclinou sobre Ben, o obrigando a apoiar as costas novamente na fonte, e gemer com ela se arrastando pelo colo dele até os corpos colarem.  
Ben afastou o beijo para respirar, a boca levemente aberta.  
O contato do corpo dela teve o efeito de acordar coisas nele, o fazendo vibrar ao ponto de tremer levemente, tentando controlar toda aquela energia. Ela parecia tão sem folego quanto ele, mas os olhos estavam concentrados na boca dele, como se esperasse um sinal de que poderia voltar a beija-lo. Ben sorriu e Rey voltou a prender os lábios dela nos dele, gemendo de prazer, sugando o lábio superior, enquanto ele buscava o lábio inferior dela.  
A Jedi inclinou a cabeça, puxando o ar enquanto tomava totalmente os lábios dele, fazendo ele gemer. Ben, perdendo o resto do controle, se inclinou para a frente e trouxe a mão direita para o joelho esquerdo dela, onde apertou, recebendo a resposta em um gemido de Rey. Tomando como permissão, ele trouxe a mão mais para cima, explorando a coxa dela sobre o tecido, sentindo o calor do corpo dela. A resposta de Rey fora um pouco mais violenta dessa vez. Sentindo a mão dele subindo até o alto da coxa e a envolver por trás, apertando ali, Rey se sobressaltou, mordendo o lábio inferior dele e pulando no colo de Ben, que gemeu alto.  
Rey se assustou com o gemido dele e afastou o beijo, colocando a mão esquerda sobre a boca, arfando, vendo um pequeno filete de sangue vindo do lábio inferior interno dele.  
\- Desculpa. - ela disse, passando a mão direita ali e limpando o sangue.  
Ben tinha os olhos quase totalmente fechados presos nela, a cabeça apoiada na fonte, a boca aberta por onde tentava respirar. Ele sequer notara que ela havia mordido o lábio dele. Coisas ferviam dentro dele a medida que ela se ajeitava no seu colo.  
\- Não... Não. - foi a resposta sem ar dele, diante do ar de preocupação dela, que estava com o rosto todo vermelho - Continua. - ele disse se inclinando para frente, quase numa súplica, a mão direita vindo mais para cima e trazendo o corpo dela ainda mais junto do dele, fazendo ambos estremecer.  
Ela não precisou de uma segunda ordem. Rey voltou a pegar o rosto dele entre as mãos e beija-lo, mas agora com mais ternura, enquanto Ben puxava o ar e passava os braços ao redor dela, a apertando e levantando um pouco o corpo da Jedi, enquanto capturava o lábio inferior de Rey e sugava com um gemido.  
Rey sentiu ele baixar o seu corpo de novo, a ajeitando no colo dele, abrindo a boca e gemendo enquanto ela tomava o lábio superior perdida nas sensações que novamente faziam ela ver explosões de cores. Sentindo o corpo de Ben estremecer, Rey baixou as mãos para o pescoço dele, as enfiando dentro do colarinho dele, puxando o ar e jogando o corpo um pouco para trás, trazendo ele junto. Ben não resistia, deixando ela levar o corpo dele, enquanto ele baixava as mãos até abaixo da cintura e a puxava mais para baixo, fazendo ela sentir ainda mais o corpo dele.  
Como nem ela e ele tivessem mais controle, Rey afastou o beijo, fazendo ele olhar confuso para ela, procurando pelos seus lábios. Ben notou que ela também fervia por dentro, a boca levemente aberta para ele, Rey arfava e trazia as mãos para os ombros dele.  
Depois de alguns segundos assim, ambos se mirando sem ar e com as bocas vermelhas, Ben gemeu indo para frente buscar ávido os lábios dela de novo enquanto Rey o empurrava, com um febril desespero, enquanto Ben gemia a segurando pela mão esquerda nas costas e a mão direita novamente passeando pela coxa dela, fazendo Rey se sobressaltar de novo, mas dessa vez apenas gemendo, enquanto descia a mão esquerda novamente para dentro do colarinho dele, e a medida que ele subia mais a mão dele, ela descia mais a dela, até sentir a pele do ombro de Ben, a marca da cicatriz sob os dedos dela.  
Rey abriu os olhos, a boca ainda encostada na dele, ambos arfando. Ela esperou ele abrir os dele devagar, intensos para ela, e então baixou a mão pela ferida, Ben prendendo a respiração com o toque da mão quente dela entrando por sob a roupa. Gemendo alto ele capturou os lábios dela ávido, as mãos dele agora passeando pelas costas e pernas dela em frenesi, enquanto ia escorregando alguns centímetros do corpo pela fonte, sentindo ela ir de um lado ao outro do peito dele com a mão esquerda e morder os lábios dele, arrastando o corpo pelo colo dele a cada novo movimento das mãos dele, que despertavam mais sensações, a fazendo sentir como se flutuasse e não houvesse nada ao redor. Não ouvia sequer o barulho da fonte ou sentia o cheiro das flores, só sentia ele ali e ouvia os gemidos dele que eram como pedidos por mais que ela obedecia.  
Mas então, depois de um gemido mais alto de Ben, ela sentiu algo.  
Parando o beijo, Rey jogou o corpo para trás, as mãos segurando pelos ombros um Ben arfante.  
\- Ben. - ela começou sem folego, piscando algumas vezes para se concentrar - Onde está o seu lightsaber?  
Ele levou uns segundos para entender a pergunta. Então olhou para os lados quase letárgico, procurando perigo.  
\- Por que...? - ele perguntou, voltando a subir o corpo pela fonte ao perceber que não havia ninguém por perto, mirando Rey intrigado.  
\- Tem uma coisa aqui... - Rey levava a mão na direção do abdomen dele, fazendo Ben se sobressaltar jogando o corpo para a frente e parando ela num abraço.  
\- Não!  
\- O que foi? - ela arregalou os olhos assustada, olhando para a frente, enquanto ele escondia o rosto, com as bochechas e orelhas quase rochas de vergonha, no seu pescoço - O que é?  
\- Éééé - ele então ergueu a cabeça para ela, tentando não olha-la nos olhos, puxando o ar - constrangedor.  
\- O que? Onde você guarda o seu lightsaber? - Ben olhou para ela, que procurava de modo ingenuo no rosto dele a resposta.  
\- Sim. - ele mentiu - Eu...Ele às vezes...Melhor não dizer nada.  
\- Tá... - ela tinha os olhos grandes e curiosos para ele, fazendo Ben apertar os lábios e fechar os olhos tentando se controlar - Mas não é perigosos? - ele a mirou franzindo a testa - Ele não pode ligar ou machucar?  
Ben abriu a boca para dar a resposta, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa, e então voltava a fechar a boca.  
\- Sim. - ele soltou o ar e baixou a cabeça - Melhor não arriscar.  
Ela deu um meio sorriso, o olhar ainda intrigado sobre ele, e balançou a cabeça em concordância.  
\- Quer que eu guarde ele? - ela perguntou ingenua, apresentando a mão esquerda para Ben entregar o lightsaber.  
Ben parecia levemente chocado com a oferta, e por um instante considerou aceitar, mas fechou os olhos rapidamente e balançou a cabeça para afastar a ideia.  
\- Não...Rey. Acho melhor... - ele olhou para ela, inspirando fundo, o olhar perdendo o brilho antes mesmo de dizer - Eu ir embora.  
Como uma nuvem negra que tampa o sol, a tristeza apagou a luz do rosto dela.  
Aquelas eram palavras cruéis para Rey. Ela baixou o rosto, piscando várias vezes, pensando se teria algo que pudesse dizer para ele não ir.  
\- Eu não queria que você fosse. - ela disse sem erguer o olhar para ele, apertando os lábios enquanto soltava o ar.  
\- Eu também não queria ir. - foi a resposta sincera dele, pegando a mão esquerda dela, que caía no colo de Rey, e a levando aos lábios para beijar - Mas no momento eu não posso fazer o que quero.  
\- A gente sempre pode fazer o que quer, Ben. - foi a resposta em tom grave que ela deu, o olhar dela indo dos lábios dele sobre a sua mão e depois se fixando no olhar dele, tão triste quanto o dela.  
\- Não eu, minha cara.  
Rey franziu a testa para ele com a ultima parte e então olhou para a frente, respirando fundo.  
\- Está certo. - ela então respondeu vencida - Dessa vez ao menos sem brigas. - ele sorriu melancólico para Rey, que trouxe a mão direita para o rosto dele, o observando fechar os olhos com o toque - O que não ameniza em nada a dor de te ver partir.  
\- Bom, das outras vezes eu tive que ver você partir.  
Rey apertou os olhos para ele, parando o carinho no rosto de Ben.  
\- E essa é a sua vingança?  
Ben baixou o queixo a mirando de rabo de olho, contrariado, recebendo um torcer de lábios dela, que baixou o olhar e suspirou. Ele então pegou o rosto dela com as mãos e trouxe para ele, beijando os lábios dela de um modo demorado. Rey puxou o ar, fechando os olhos com força, desesperada para aproveitar cada instante que ainda tinha ele ali, enquanto se inclinava sobre ele, abrindo os lábios e aprofundando o beijo.  
Ela não queria que ele fosse, e o que pudesse fazer para estender o tempo com ele, faria. Ele não queria ir, e quanto mais tempo ficasse com ela nos braços, menos tempo estaria longe dela.  
Rey o envolveu pelo pescoço com os braços, como se não quisesse deixar ele fugir, enquanto ele a envolvia com os braços pela cintura, ambos abrindo a boca buscando um ao outro.  
\- Hmm... - ela gemeu se afastando e olhando para baixo - O seu lightsaber.  
\- Certo. - ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça concordando - Acho melhor - ele olhou para os lados - nos erguermos.  
\- Certeza que não quer ficar? - ela perguntou o segurando pelos ombros.  
\- Não. - ele respondeu sincero, apertando os lábios.  
Desajeitados, eles se ergueram, com Ben se virando de costas para Rey, e de frente para a fonte.  
\- Ben? - ela o chamou depois de bater na roupa para tirar alguma poeira.  
Ele se virou para ela, queixo levemente baixo, as mãos a frente do corpo cruzadas firmemente.  
\- Você precisa voltar para o palácio. - ele disse baixando o olhar rapidamente e então voltando a encara-la.  
\- Eu sei. - ela respondeu intrigada, notando ele agitado, mesmo que parado como se estivesse amarrado por alguma corda invisivel - Mas acho que se nós sairmos do mesmo lugar depois de tanto tempo juntos, vão desconfiar.  
\- Verdade. - ele se alertou, olhando na direção da viela.  
Ela sorriu diante do jeito dele e deu um passo a frente, fazendo ele se sobressaltar ao voltar e ver ela tão perto.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Você...Eu...Melhor não começarmos de novo.  
Ela primeiro franziu a testa, ofendida, mas então o olhar dela tomou um fogo diferente, de desafio. Rey deu mais um passo a frente, centímetros a separando dele, fazendo Ben prender a respiração abrindo levemente a boca.  
\- Tá com medo de mim, Supremo Líder?  
\- Você não faz ideia. - ele assumiu num sussurro, fazendo ela sorrir, notando ele inclinar o rosto para mais perto dela.  
\- Não precisa. Eu não mordo.  
Ben soltou um riso sem dentes e olhou para baixo, passando levemente a lingua onde faltava a pele no lábio inferior dele.  
\- Acho que você já provou hoje que isso é mentira, sucateira.  
\- Sucateira? - ela jogou a cabeça para trás com um tom de falsa indignação.  
\- Ofendida?  
\- Não. - ela respondeu voltando a erguer o queixo e oferecer os lábios para ele, vendo Ben balançar a cabeça como se dizendo para si mesmo que não deveria continuar descendo o rosto, e ainda assim cedendo à vontade - Tenho muito orgulho de dizer que sou sucateira. De dizer... - ela já sussurrava, Ben estava a centímetros dela, os olhos presos nos lábios de Rey - Que posso encontrar o que há de melhor onde ninguém esperava nada de bom, e dar sentido de novo.  
Ben fixou os olhos dele nos olhos maliciosos dela, entendendo a insinuação. Ele apertou levemente os olhos e abriu a boca para dar uma resposta, mas Rey foi mais rápida e alcançou os lábios dele num beijo que ele não recusou e correspondeu, o corpo indo para a frente, tomando os lábios dela de novo, se deixando levar por aquele pequeno vício novamente.  
Antes que ele tentasse afastar o beijo, ela passou o braço direito pelo pescoço dele, o prendendo ali, jogando o corpo para trás e obrigando Ben a se inclinar sobre ela, tirando as mãos de frente do corpo e a segurando pela cintura.  
Rey arqueou o corpo e passou o outro braço pelos ombros dele, inclinando a cabeça para a direita enquanto ia sugar os lábios dele, fazendo Ben gemer. Ela sentiu quando ele estremeceu e baixou as mãos pela cintura dela, puxando de modo firme o corpo dela até colar nele. Ela se sobressaltou, sem parar o beijo, lembrando do lightsaber. Dessa vez isso não a incomodou, ao contrário, era como se isso desencadeasse novo arrepio pelo corpo, e uma nova onda de calor.  
Ben liberou os lábios dela e os subiu pelo rosto de Rey, com beijinhos, permitindo que ela respirasse e sorrisse enquanto ele enterrava o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.  
\- Essa maldita roupa de criada. - ele resmungou, erguendo a cabeça e encontrando o olhar sorridente dela.  
\- Não gosto tanto quanto você. - ela respondeu roubando um beijo, vendo ele buscar os lábios dela e corresponder com outro.  
\- E por que é mesmo que você a está usando? - Ben perguntou olhando para baixo um instante, observando a roupa e sorrindo para ela - Apesar de achar que as cores realmente te dão a devida homenagem.  
\- Dão? - ela franziu a testa.  
\- Sim. - Ben ergueu uma sobrancelha, o olhar risonho - Você está parecendo o pôr do sol.  
\- Vou ...Analisar isso depois, pois não sei se é um elogio. - ela respondeu jogando a cabeça para trás e o observando, mantendo o corpo ainda junto ao dele - E eu devo a sua mãe o fato de estar usando essas roupas.  
\- Minha mãe? - ele franziu a testa e desceu os lábios dando um beijo na bochecha esquerda de Rey - Mas ela nem é a rainha. Bom, não sempre.  
\- É. - Rey o observou demorada - Mas hoje ela seria, e precisava ter alguma ajuda para o caso... - Ben jogou a cabeça para trás observando ela ficar nervosa com a explicação - Você sabe, de dar algo errado e ela precisar de ajuda em uma eventual armadilha contra você.  
\- Mas era para me defender da Resistência, ou defender a Resistência de mim?  
Ela inspirou fundo, lamentando que novamente o momento se perdeu diante do conflito em que os dois estavam inseridos em lados diferentes.  
\- O que acontecesse primeiro, acredito. Mas... - Rey olhou um pouco para baixo, pensando - Analisando como as coisas se desenrolaram, acho que ela nunca acreditou mesmo que uma armadilha se desencadeasse.  
\- Então ela só te colocou lá para...mim? - ele terminou a resposta olhando para o rosto dela, apertando os olhos e os parando sobre os lábios dela, que se abriram para dar uma resposta, mas não acharam nenhuma - Imagino como ela ficou sabendo. Você contou para ela?  
\- O que?  
\- Sobre nós dois, que estou apaixonado por você. - Rey arregalou os olhos assustada, sentindo as bochechas pegando fogo, ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e se afastou, olhando para os lados. Ben se recompôs, dando um passo para trás e a olhando confuso - O que foi?  
\- Você...  
\- Eu?  
\- Eu...  
\- Você? - ele agora respondeu com certa impaciencia.  
\- Não acho que Leia soubesse que você está apaixonado por mim. - ela disse rapidamente, inspirando fundo e finalmente o olhando nos olhos - Eu mesma não sabia.  
Ben apertou os olhos e franziu a testa para ela.  
\- Pensei que eu tivesse deixado bem claro no nosso ultimo encontro, Rey. - ela se lembrou rapidamente dele dizendo que sentia algo por, ao qual ela assumiu que também sentia, mas em nenhum momento disseram qual sentimento era, apesar de ela saber lá no fundo qual era. - Bom, agora você sabe. - Ben soltou as palavras com o olhar baixo, comprimindo os lábios até eles formarem um bico.  
\- Eu sei? - ela piscou inspirando fundo.  
\- Sim. - Ben soltou o ar, olhando para ela de um jeito tão frágil como quando suplicara para ela se juntar a ele após a batalha na sala do trono de Snoke - Que eu te amo.  
Ela paralisou por um instante, a boca se abrindo e os olhos dela presos nos dele. Mas Ben não esperou resposta. Olhando para baixo depois de alguns segundo percebendo o choque no rosto dela, ele suspirou.  
\- Não se preocupe em responder. - Ben parecia estar falando para o chão.  
\- Eu não... - ela não conseguia pensar em uma resposta. Era tudo novo para ela.  
\- Entendo. Rey...é tarde. Melhor sairmos daqui. - ele olhou ao redor inspirando fundo - Seria bom se tivesse outro caminho além daquele por onde viemos.  
\- Ben ... - ela sussurrou, sentindo aos poucos o ar voltando aos pulmões, reagindo ao choque.  
\- O que? - ele virou o rosto para ela, a feição agora mais dura, fazendo ela pestanejar e olhar para baixo.  
\- Eu... - ela pigarreou, tentando encontrar as palavras, mas não tinha coragem - A rainha entrou aqui mais cedo. Deve ter uma passagem secreta.  
Rey puxou o ar olhando ao redor, como se com isso uma porta fosse brotar na frente deles.  
\- É, provavelmente. Ela deve ter vindo daqui. Não entrou pela porta principal. - ele disse a ultima parte mais consigo do que para Rey, que observava ele pensativa - Procure uma passagem.  
\- Como? - Rey franziu a testa para a ordem dele, não entendo o que ele queria dizer.  
\- Com a Força.  
\- Não entendi. - ele lhe desferiu um olhar duro, fazendo Rey acordar da letargia - Eu não sei como procurar passagens secretas com a Força, Ben.  
\- É só erguer a mão e buscar pelas paredes algo que você sinta mais leve, algo solto que possa mover. É só se conectar com o que tem ao seu redor. Por favor, Rey, é fácil. Como mover pedras.  
Quando ele terminou reprimenda e voltou a olhar para ela, Rey pôde ver o lampejo de arrependimento passando pelos olhos dele. Ele sabia que havia sido rude ao perceber o olhar irritado de Rey.  
\- Se é assim tão fácil, por que não faz você? - ela respondeu cerrando os dentes, dando um passo na direção dele.  
Ben juntou as sobrancelhas e então olhou para baixo, cogitando se poderia.  
\- Porque essa é a sua lição, Jedi. Não queria aprender outros truques? Então, mova uma passagem secreta.  
Ben respondeu se sentindo levemente orgulhoso da resposta.  
\- Certo, mestre! - Rey respondeu contrariada, se virando de costas para ele e erguendo as mãos para o alto, procurando algo aleatoriamente.  
Ele apertou os olhos para ela.  
\- É sério? Você tem que sentir através da Força, Rey, e não rezar para as paredes se moverem.  
Rey deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e se virou para trás. Mas ela não conseguiu dar uma resposta irada como queria. De certa forma ela sabia que a culpa era dela para o mau humor dele.  
\- Ok. Tá certo.  
Inspirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos e apontou a mão direita para a parede atrás dele, do outro lado do pátio, e depois de alguns metros, ela sentiu ali algo solto e colocou todo o seu esforço para fazer a parede ali se mover. Rey abriu os olhos e a boca, surpresa e orgulhosa ao notar que achara e abrira a passagem secreta. Aquilo definitivamente poderia ter sido útil se soubesse antes. Olhando para Ben, Rey percebeu que ele também parecia feliz, mas por ela.  
\- É Jedi, você achou. - ele olhou por sobre os ombro para a passagem e depois para ela, piscando e olhando para baixo - Hora de ir.  
A voz melancólica dele a fez fechar os olhos. Ben se virara indo até a passagem, a deixando ali. Determinada, ela abriu os olhos e foi até ele, com passos firmes.  
\- Ben! - ela disse se aproximando dele, que já estava a alguns passos da passagem. Rey o alcançou, se colocando a frente dele - Ben, eu preci...  
Antes de ela dizer algo, ele desceu o rosto e a beijou demorado e com ternura.  
\- Não, Rey. - ele disse afastando os lábios, o olhar subindo dali para se fixar nos olhos confusos dela - É melhor assim. Torna tudo mais fácil.  
Rey não entendia como, se através da Força ou do tom de voz dele, mas ela sentiu como um mau agouro, uma sensação ruim que apertou o coração dela e por um instante a desesperou. Um súbito medo de perder ele.  
Mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, ele subiu os lábios e a beijou na testa.  
\- Vai, Rey. Eu também preciso ir. - ele disse e se virou de lado, erguendo o queixo.  
Rey pestanejou, e inspirando fundo ela olhou para a passagem e depois para ele.  
\- Você vai voltar aqui em Naboo? Vamos nos ver de novo? Hoje, através d... - ela parou quando viu o olhar quase sombrio dele que virara o rosto para ela.  
\- Não faço promessas que não posso cumprir.  
\- Ben, o que você...  
Ela parou, ambos ouviram vozes de lá de dentro do corredor aberto pela passagem. Ele indicou com o olhar para ela entra lá. Balançando a cabeça contrariada, Rey fechou os olhos e se encaminhou até a passagem, se virando então de frente para ele, que se virou de frente para ela. E Ben ergueu a mão direita e fechou a passagem.  
Ele deixou aquela conhecida tormenta tomar conta dele. Quando estava ali com ela escuridão e luz eram algo que não pareciam nem existir. Era só ele e ela juntos. Mas agora ele tinha nos ombros um compromisso, e o medo do que o esperava começou a mergulhar ele de novo na escuridão.  
Ele olhou para trás, e pela primeira vez desde que entrara no pátio, ele notou a estátua. Comprimindo os lábios, Ben notou a imagem daquela que era sem dúvida a figura mais amada de Naboo: a sua avó.  
\- Que eu consiga trazer a liberdade que você tanto almejava para a Galáxia, avó.  
Ele disse em voz profunda para a estátua, que se pudesse responder, suspiraria em desalento. O jovem não parecia entender muito bem os legados da família.  
Um barulho atrás dele fez Ben se virar surpreso. A passagem voltara a se abrir, e Rey estava ali, a mão direita erguida no ar, o olhar determinado para ele.  
\- Eu também. - Rey quase gritara, fazendo Ben franzir a testa - Eu também te amo.  
Ela disse abaixando a mão e olhando nos olhos dele, a respiração presa esperando uma resposta ou algum sinal de que ele sabia, que Ben sabia que ela amava ele também. O Solo deu um meio sorriso e a olhou daquele jeito que parecia ver a alma dela.  
\- Eu volto para você, minha cara. Eu prometo.  
Ele sorriu vendo como o rosto dela voltava a se iluminar. Ben podia sentir a alegria dela, mesmo sem usar a Força. Pois era algo que ele também sentia.  
\- É bom mesmo, Supremo Líder. Se não eu te caço pela Galáxia.  
Com essa ameaça dita com um olhar alegre mas determinado, ela ergueu novamente a mão direita e começou a fechar a passagem. Ben prendeu o ar quando viu a parede se fechando, não notando ela franzir a testa ao baixar os olhos para o lightsaber dele, preso do lado da perna esquerda de Ben.


	33. Uma traição e uma promessa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren volta à Primeira Ordem e Rey volta ao quarto da rainha, ambos encontrando desafios diante das consequencias da vista a Naboo.

Rey se virou devagar, afastando com um balançar de cabeça a ideia de voltar. Ele havia prometido que se veriam de novo, e se dessem sorte poderia ser ainda naquela noite, então não havia razão para correr de novo para ele.   
Ela respirou fundo enquanto andava sem olhar para onde, através dos corredores escuros, virando aqui e ali, se guiando automaticamente para a fonte de luz que aparecia no final dos corredores. O coração ainda levemente apertado pela forma como ele se despediu.   
Rey parou então em frente a uma parede, que tinha uma lampada laranja há três metros do chão. Ela apenas ergueu a mão direita e apontou para aquele ponto abaixo da lampada, sentindo a parede com a Força e identificando ali a passagem secreta. Não tinha tempo para tentar descobrir outro jeito de abri-la.  
Para a surpresa da Jedi, a passagem não dava para outro salão ou corredor, mas para o quarto da rainha. Claramente era um jeito mais seguro de entrar e sair sem ser percebida do castelo. Assim como de ter visitas secretas ali.   
Alguém fungou em um canto do quarto, e Rey rapidamente se alertou, procurando a origem do som e dando um passo para trás, como se isso a encobrisse.   
\- Por favor. - uma voz grave, porém fraca se fez ouvir de uma banqueta estofada baixa, toda encoberta pelo tecido vermelho da roupa de Leia, sentada ali, as pernas na direção de Rey, mas o corpo virado para trás, curvado, para uma janela com cortinas de ceda branca esvoaçantes, montando uma luxuosa figura de dor - Me diz que você não deixou ele beijar a sua testa.   
Leia por fim disse, se virando para Rey, que pestanejava tentando entender o que ela dizia, enquanto caminhava para aquela que era a figura mais forte que já conhecera, e agora parecia fraca e...eram lágrimas nos olhos da General Leia Organa?

Ben ficou ali observando a passagem secreta agora totalmente invisível na grande parede vermelha. Ele sentiu Rey se afastando cada vez mais dele, e suspirou. Ele acabara de prometer para Rey que voltaria, mas até aquele momento ele não tinha certeza nenhuma do seu futuro. Agora, porém, ele sabia que não permitiria que ela tivesse outra decepção como a com a família dela. Assim sendo, ele ergueu o queixo e apertou os olhos determinado: ele não falharia.   
Dando meia volta, Kylo Ren andou com passos firmes para fora do pátio interno, alcançando rapidamente os guardas na porta do palácio.   
\- Seus oficiais estavam a sua procura, Supremo Líder.   
Um deles falou ao ver ele se aproximando. Kylo parou cerrando os dentes e olhando perscrutador e com uma fagulha de raiva para ambos os guardas, lembrando que Rey dissera que eles poderiam ser da Resistência.  
Mas eles não pareceram se amedrontar com o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, o que denunciava que deviam estar na segurança de seus reais postos. O segundo deles, inclusive, apertara os olhos para Kylo o olhando de baixo a cima.   
\- Sua Excelencia está bem? - o guarda perguntou - Acaso andou topando com alguma estátua?   
Kylo devolveu ao guarda o olhar apertado e a mirada de cima a baixo e se retirou sem dar respostas, se encaminhando para as suas naves. Tolerara subalternos demais naquele dia.  
Não havia mais nenhum oficial de alta patente de Naboo ali. O que mostrava a grande confiança de Narli de que Kylo tinha controle da situação. Os guardas ali, porém, ainda tinham as armas a mão, olhando com desconfiança para cada oficial da Primeira Ordem.   
A frente da sua nave pessoal estavam Hux e um dos generais da Orla Exterior, parados um do lado do outro, ambos com expressão fria e descontente. Apenas o General sorriu ao ver Kylo. Hux por sua vez ergueu uma sobrancelha e só deu um meio sorriso quando Kylo alcançou eles.   
\- Enfim podemos partir! - disse o general, cuja a expressão se mostrava cada vez mais confusa a medida que observava o rosto do Supremo Líder.   
\- Sim, podemos! - Kylo respondeu impassível, erguendo uma sobrancelha em resposta a Hux, que agora parecia segurar um riso- Se adiante, general.   
O General bateu continência e saiu para a sua nave. Kylo se encaminhou para a sua sem nem olhar na direção de Hux. Ele entrou na sua nave indo diretamente para a cabine, onde os pilotos estavam sentados de modo relaxado.   
\- Estamos liberados para decolar. Andem logo com isso! - ele disse mau humorado, fazendo os pilotos pularem em seus assentos apertando botões, fechando as portas da nave enquanto viam a frente a outra nave já se colocar no ar. Kylo então sentiu aquela irritante sensação de perigo atrás de si: Hux - O que você faz aqui?  
\- Bom, até o momento ainda sou um oficial da Primeira Ordem, não?  
\- Até o momento... Mas não me refiro à Primeira Ordem, mas na minha nave. Você deveria estar com os seus outros colegas encaminhados pela "cúpula", ou o que quer que seja o nome disso, na outra nave.  
\- Ah, você me perdoe, Supremo Líder, mas como você me designou a tarefa de guardar as suas coisas, imaginei que preferisse a minha companhia aqui. - a resposta de Hux veio carregada de cinismo, o que deixou Kylo ainda mais irado.  
\- Imaginação é algo que você nunca mostrou habilidade, sub-tenente.   
\- Ah, ótimo, outro rebaixamento de patente. Me sinto finalmente punido. - Hux completou mordaz, fazendo Kylo juntar as sobrancelhas e olha-lo de cima.   
Eles sentiram quando a nave lançou vôo, enquanto Kylo abria a boca para dar uma resposta adequada, quando viu algo cintilante ao fundo, fora da cabine, mas muito brilhante para não ser notado.   
\- O que você faz aqui? - ele gritou, saindo da cabine e chamando a atenção dela e alguns troopers que estavam também ali - E não me diga que veio ajudar Hux a guardar meus pertences!  
Phasma se virara para ele, a arma sempre a mão.   
\- Não, Supremo Líder, eu vim por ordens de sua Excelencia.   
\- Eu nunca ordenei isso. - ele falou baixo e grave, num tom claramente ameaçador.   
\- Bom. O Supremo Líder disse no comunicador que eu deveria me apresentar para saber da minha nova função e regimento.   
\- E você, com anos de treinamento, pensou que isso significava imediatamente, e não quando chegássemos a base?  
\- Desculpe, Supremo Líder, eu claramente me equivoquei. - Kylo balançou a cabeça lentamente para cima e para baixo, mas não que concordasse com o que ela dizia, mas porque ia percebendo algo, fazendo ele comprimir cada vez mais os lábios - Perdoe a indiscrição, mas acaso houve alguma briga corporal no encontro no palácio?  
Kylo abria a boca para responder que ele não perdoava nada, quando entendeu o que ela disse e franziu a testa confuso. Atrás dele, Hux finalmente soltou o baixo som de um riso preso havia algum tempo.   
\- A que você se refere? - Kylo disse olhando de Hux para Phasma, fazendo o primeiro baixar o olhar com um meio sorriso.  
\- Ao seu rosto, Supremo Líder. Os lábios parecem inchados e com um corte.   
Kylo se sobressaltou, indo imediatamente colocar as mãos sobre os lábios. Ele havia tomado o cuidado de sair do pátio quando já estava menos "abalado" com o encontro com Rey, mas não lembrara que talvez, assim como ela estava com os lábios, e no seu entorno, vermelhos, ele também estaria.   
\- Ah, bom. Isso? - ele se desmontou um instante, olhando para baixo, procurando resposta - Eu...topei com uma estátua enquanto...andava pelo pátio do palácio, conversando com algumas autoridades de Naboo.   
Ninguém disse nada. Todos os troopers olhavam inertes o Supremo Líder, que fungou e olhou para frente, a mão ainda sobre a boca. Kylo voltou o rosto para trás apenas para notar que Hux lhe lançava um olhar divertido.   
\- Eu realmente lamento muito. Pela estátua. - ele disse baixo a ultima parte mais para si, mas Kylo escutou muito bem, levantando a mão livre e fazendo Hux voar e bater na lateral da nave.   
Phasma e os outros prontamente se recompuseram, observando Kylo Ren voltar a cabine.   
Ele sentiu o agito dos pilotos a sua frente. Eles provavelmente ouviram toda a conversa, pois ao verem o Supremo Líder se aproximar, olharam rapidamente para trás, procurando rapidamente os lábios dele, e apensa enxergando a mão de Kylo.   
\- Sub-tenente! Traga o meu capacete.   
Hux gemeu enquanto era ajudado por Phasma a se levantar. Levou alguns minutos até que Hux aparecesse na cabine, ainda com algum gemido, erguendo a mascara para Kylo Ren, que prontamente o preparou e o colocou. Se sentindo mais confiante, ele se prostrou ali, com as mãos para trás e então notou que Hux se mantinha as suas costas, o olhar vidrado no que se passava lá fora.   
\- Você está dispensado, sub-tenente. Já pode ir alisar a capa para garantir que esteja sem qualquer amassado.   
Os pilotos a frente soltaram um riso. Hux contorceu o rosto em desagrado e saiu da cabine, olhando ainda uma ultima vez para fora.   
Kylo se perguntou o que seria, mas em um minuto ele soube. Enquanto a outra nave se preparava para sair da atmosfera de Naboo, uma grande explosão a destruiu, lançando bolas de fogo e pedaços da nave para todos os lados.   
O Supremo Líder não mostrou qualquer abalo. Os pilotos tinham os queixos caídos. Lá atrás ele podia sentir a alegria e alívio vindos de Hux e Phasma enquanto ouviam as informações da explosão.   
\- Mas o que houve? - Hux voltou a entrar na cabine, passos firmes, braços para trás, sem nem disfarçar o tom de voz cínico.   
\- Ora, não é óbvio, sub-tenente? - Kylo respondeu de modo frio - Mais uma das naves que você encomendou e ajudou a desenhar, falhou causando a morte de homens nossos. Em outras palavras, mais prejuízo devido a mais uma falha sua. - ele disse a ultima parte virando a cabeça lentamente para Hux, em tom frio, matando o sorriso no olhar do sub-tenente.   
Imediatamente os comunicadores começaram a apitar no painel. Naboo e a Primeira Ordem queriam respostas.   
\- Abra a transmissão simultânea a Naboo e à Primeira Ordem. - ele ordenou aos pilotos, vendo logo aparecerem a frente deles hologramas do alto comandante de Naboo e de um dos seus cavaleiros de Ren que ficara na Supremacia.   
\- Mas o que aconteceu? - o oficial de Naboo tomou a palavra de modo rígido - Aviso que não houve qualquer ordem de fogo por parte de Naboo, e n...  
\- Não se preocupe, grande comandante, se trata apenas de uma falha do sistema de auto-destruição instalado na nave dos oficiais que vieram sem qualquer aviso a Naboo. Nos perdoe o transtorno dos restos da nave caídos no rio Solleu.   
\- Pois bem. - o oficial de Naboo respondeu demorado e cuidadoso, surpreso com a pronta e seca resposta de Kylo Ren - Posso comunicar à rainha que vossa Excelencia está a salvo?  
\- Pode comunicar para a rainha que não sofri qualquer dano com a explosão, grande comandante. Até mais.   
O holograma do oficial de Naboo concordou demoradamente e então Kylo o desligou. O cavaleiro de Ren escutara tudo e apenas assentiu quando Kylo olhou para ele, como se já soubesse o que fazer diante daquela informação.   
Os pilotos ainda pareciam abalados com a imagem a frente deles, uma nave inteira com centenas de Stormtroopers e oficiais do alto escalão, pulverizados. E a explicação era a de que foi uma falha. Mas eles sabiam que não havia falhas quando o assunto era o sensor de auto-destruição. E assim, como Kylo, eles sentiam crescer neles a certeza de que também não foi uma falha de entendimento de Hux e Phasma que os fez se apresentarem para retornar com aquela nave, e não na que desceram em Naboo.   
\- A minha capa, sub-tenente. - Kylo disse em tom calmo, mas severo, fazendo Hux se virar contrariado ao notar que não conseguira sequer abalar os ânimos do Supremo Líder.   
Mas ele abalara. Só que Kylo não mostrara.   
Porém, nada mais disse até retornarem para a Supremacia, localizada em um setor próximo a Mustafar, levando todas as naves que Hux e os outros haviam trazido para acuar Naboo, junto.   
No fundo Kylo não estava surpreso com a explosão, mas sim de já saber que ela ocorreria no momento em que viu Phasma ali na sua nave. Ele sabia que não podia confiar mais na sua organização para proteger nem a si mesma, quando mais seu Supremo Líder. Afinal, se Hux elimina os próprios oficiais que lhe deram suporte, imagina o que não faria para conseguir eliminar o próprio Kylo Ren?   
Lentamente, antes de descer na Supremacia, as imagens que R2D2 mostrara das ações da Primeira Ordem em planetas mineradores, flutuaram na sua mente, e toda a conversa de horas antes passou diante de si...

Narli se mantivera em seu pedestal, a frente do trono, enquanto Kylo tentava processar todas aquelas informações.   
\- Se acalme, querido. - Leia disse tomando a frente e indo até ele - Ninguém aqui está te acusando de nada. Sabemos que você não tem nada a ver com isso.   
Ele desceu o olhar para a mãe, comprimindo os lábios, contendo a emoção diante da declaração dela. Seria tão mais fácil para a mãe acreditar que ele participara, mas ela estava ali dizendo que sabia que ele não fez nada.  
\- Mas deveria. - Narli completou, o olhar firme sobre Kylo, que olhou da mãe para a rainha, franzindo a testa.   
\- Isso tudo... - ele inspirou fundo e ergueu o queixo, tentando manter a compostura, para logo soltar o ar com a resposta - Não faz sentido.   
\- Não faz, ou você não consegue ver? - Leia disse com o máximo de tato, mas isso nunca era o suficiente com ele.   
Kylo ficou lívido, cerrando os dentes ele se inclinou para a mãe e disse entre dentes.   
\- Por qual razão uma organização com todo o poder como a Primeira Ordem iria explorar planetas pobres e escravizar populações? Nós temos acordos com quase todos os planetas e recebemos investimentos de mundos que nem mesmo a sua República querida ouvira falar. - Kylo viu a expressão amável da mãe se transformar, e seu olhar frio o atingiu como um tapa, o fazendo jogar o corpo para trás e olhar para baixo, torcendo os lábios arrependido - Perdão. – ele praticamente sussurrou.  
\- Muito bem. – ela disse dando um sorriso amável e então suspirando - Eu não achei mesmo que você conseguiria ver em um primeiro momento.   
Atrás deles Narli se sentava enquanto via se aproximar pela entrada que vinha dos aposentos reais, a mecânica da Resistência, Rose Tico.  
Irli retirou as vendas dos olhos da mecanica apenas quando Rose estava de frente para o trono, sob a atenta observação de Leia, Narli e um Kylo confuso.   
\- Rainha? - Rose disse, franzindo a testa ao ter a sua venda retirada e perceber que a mulher em roupas de criadas era a rainha de Naboo, no respectivo trono.   
\- Rose? - Leia a chamou, fazendo a mecânica se virar para trás e dar um pulo, pegando do cinto a sua ferramenta elétrica de modo ameaçador para Kylo, que não esboçou qualquer reação.  
\- O que está acontecendo? - Rose reconhecera a figura que vira descendo da nave do Supremo Líder, antes de ser chamada do seu posto de vigilância, mesmo ele não estando com a máscara agora.  
\- Calma. Eu posso explicar. - Leia erguia as mãos para cima - Se aproxime. - Leia a chamou com as mãos, fazendo Rose olhar de Kylo para ela e balançar a cabeça de modo negativo - Não se preocupe, ele não vai te machucar.   
\- Não faça promessas pelos outros. - foi a resposta mal humorada de Ren, fazendo Leia fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça contrariada.   
Mas o efeito da resposta de Kylo se mostrara positivo para a General da Resistencia, pois Rose guardou a arma dela no cinto e se aproximou devagar e com o queixo erguido, parando a um passo de um Kylo Ren de sobrancelha esquerda erguida, e mãos cruzadas a frente do corpo.   
\- Eu não tenho medo de você - e ela se inclinou falando baixinho para a rainha não escutar - Ben.   
Ele piscou duas vezes e jogou a cabeça para trás, surpreso, se virando então e olhando acusador para a mãe, que apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, se eximindo de qualquer culpa, apesar de não parecer surpresa com o fato de a mecânica saber o nome dele. "Será que já é um fato de conhecimento geral que ele era Ben Solo? A mãe contara para todos? Mas teria razão para não ser? Ele era Ben Solo afinal de contas...Ou será que...?" Ele tentava encontrar explicação, quando lembrou de Rey. Seria a garota a sua frente uma amiga da Jedi? Ele então observou que ela vestia roupa suja e velha, mas nas cores da Republica Nova, e assim da Resistencia.   
Kylo então apertou os olhos sobre a mecânica, que agora se mantinha ereta a frente dele, os braços cruzados e o queixo erguido.   
\- Por favor, sejam breves. Ainda tenho que me reportar ao conselho de Naboo. – Narli então interrompeu a guerra fria entre Kylo e Rose.   
\- Se eu ao menos soubesse a razão de estar aqui.   
\- Minha culpa, querida. – Leia disse, tentando ser o mais amável que podia com Rose, se adiantando e a trazendo para perto de R2D2, que ainda exibia as imagens capturadas em outros planetas – Eu preciso que você nos ajude a compreender algumas imagens - Kylo cerrou os dentes ao perceber que a mãe mostraria as imagens para Rose, um membro da Resistencia, que possivelmente já sabia de tudo - O que você vê?   
\- As imagens que Poe capturou... – ela começou se concentrando, para então olhar para trás ao perceber que tinha falado demais.   
Kylo deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou das duas, recebendo um olhar desconfiado de Rose quando ele se colocou do lado da mãe, que ficara então entre os dois.   
\- Se você não contar a ninguém que eu me reuni com a líder da Resistencia e ... uma mecânica, presumo, eu não contarei a ninguém que o piloto da Resistencia tem capturando imagens em planetas que não tem nada a ver com a Resistencia. – ele disse com voz profunda, sem olhar para Rose, o queixo erguido e olhos fixos nas imagens a frente.   
Rose se inclinou um pouco para frente e o olhou de cima a baixo. Ela ouvira tanta coisa de Kylo Ren que era difícil conceber que aquele ali, do lado de Leia, parecendo quase calmo, fosse ele. Ela então olhou para a general, que continha um sorriso orgulhoso e assentiu para que Tico continuasse.   
\- Se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria mesmo. – Rose constatou em um tom quase jocoso.   
\- Eu conheço um par de cabeças na Primeira Ordem que acreditariam, Rose.   
Dessa vez Narli se juntou a conversa, enfim se aproximando deles, fazendo todos se virarem para ela. A rainha se prostrou do lado de Kylo Ren, lhe lançando um olhar sério, correspondido pelo Supremo Líder com um baixar de olhos. Leia olhou compreensiva para o filho, enquanto Rose tinha os olhos sobre a figura da rainha e Kylo.   
Todos que viram o que Hux fizera mais cedo sabiam que a Primeira Ordem não perderia a chance de derrubar seu Supremo Líder, sem contar que depois do que acontecera naquele dia com certeza não teriam mesmo qualquer amor por Naboo. Logo, se soubessem que a Resistencia estava ali, era o fim de todos.   
Mas Rose não vira o que acontecera mais cedo, assim ela ficou sem entender como a Primeira Ordem poderia acreditar na história de que o seu líder supremo tivera qualquer contato fora de um contexto de guerra com a Resistencia.   
Porem a mecânica não pôde resistir de observar as duas figuras da outra ponta. Poe dizia com tanta certeza que eles tinham um romance, que Rose não conseguiu segurar o olhar perscrutador para ver se captava alguma intimidade. Até ali, não mais do que Leia com a própria rainha. Por sinal, só naquele momento ela conseguiu perceber que a general era quem se vestia como uma rainha ali.   
\- Rose, por favor, o que você vê dessas imagens trazidas por Poe.   
Leia disse pegando no braço de Rose e a acordando. Kylo revirou os olhos muito discretamente ao som do nome do piloto da Resistencia, e voltou a encarar as imagens, como as demais.   
\- Bom, o mesmo que eu já tinha visto antes. – Rose disse, apontando para a imagem congelada – Eles tem retirado metal dessas minas, e...R2D2, você pode mostrar aquela com as nave...essa mesmo, aqui dá para ver que são os modelos mais atuais da Primeira Ordem, na verdade, pelo que o Finn disse, esses parecem até mais atuais que os usados hoje pela Primeira Ordem. Talvez seja justamente para gerar alguma dúvida de que sejam mesmo da organização. – ela olhou de canto para Kylo, de um jeito acusador - E aqui...- ela apontou para um ponto bem pequeno, ao fundo de uma imagem de mercenários carregando pessoas em algemas – temos um dos generais da Orla Exterior...  
Kylo deu um passo a frente e olhou onde o ponto que ela mostrava. A imagem não estava das melhores.   
\- Artoo, amplie no rosto dele. – Kylo deu a ordem com naturalidade, a interrompendo e fazendo Rose olhar para o droide que prontamente obedeceu – Perfeito! Você reconhece, Narli?  
Narli se aproximou também da imagem, enquanto Kylo cerrava os dentes, o maxilar saltando enquanto comprimia os lábios até ficarem quase sem cor. Leia baixava o olhar apreensiva e Rose erguia a sobrancelha esquerda para todos eles.   
\- Um dos seus generais presentes aqui hoje.   
\- Sim. – Kylo soltou a resposta junto com o ar, furioso, se virando para Rose – Alguma dessas imagens capturaram Hux ou Phasma?  
Ele demandou a resposta como se reclamasse a um oficial da Primeira Ordem, e Rose prontamente respondeu.   
\- Não, senhor. – ela primeiro respondeu rapidamente balançando a cabeça, e então franziu a testa e olhou para os lados percebendo o que dissera – Digo...nós tentamos ...bom, Poe fez o melhor que podia com a ajuda dos locais, mas apenas um ou outro general apareceu.   
\- Você sabe a origem dessas imagens? Os planetas? Se são da Orla Exterior?  
Ele perguntou já sabendo que eram.   
\- Poe apenas nos mostrou as imagens, não nos revelou mais nenhum detalhe. Mas se tem generais da Orla Exterior...   
\- Hunf! Ele não disse o local das imagens para os próprios colegas? Quanta confiança nos seus. – ele falou entre dentes. Rose apenas respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas, olhando das imagens ali para ele, inclinando a seguir a cabeça para a direita e erguendo ainda mais as sobrancelhas – Certo. – contra fatos não haviam argumentos, Kylo também não tinha a confiança dos e nos seus – De todo modo, não preciso da informação, é plenamente possível reconhecer os planetas. Artoo, volte duas imagens. – o droide novamente respondeu, dessa vez dando zoon no fundo da tela – Está vendo aqui? – ele apontou para Rose um risco no céu do planeta em que tinham minas sendo exploradas – É um anel de asteroides, e nem todos os planetas na orla exterior tem um desses e minas de...   
Rose ficou ali observando Kylo Ren detalhar em cada foto a localização dos planetas, apenas pelas formas geológicas destes, as suas cores de céu, as plantas, aves, até mesmo a existência ou não de vida. Sim, pois alguns planetas mineradores não tinham habitantes.   
\- Não entendo. Você diz que esse planeta aqui é inóspito, servindo apenas para exploração de cristais, mas há trabalhadores sendo levados por membros da Primeira Ordem. – depois do longo e detalhado discurso ele parara olhando para todos, sério e austero, esperando algum reconhecimento pela sua sagacidade em perceber a origem de cada imagem, mas apenas recebeu o descrédito de Rose.  
Kylo a olhou um tanto irado. Não só por ela praticamente ignorar tudo o que dissera antes, mas por ter de ouvir a mecânica da Resistencia imputar à Primeira Ordem como um todo, a culpa, e não à apenas alguns traidores.  
\- Isso porque você não prestou atenção no essencial. Há repetidas figuras que se em todos os planetas. Escravos. Neste planeta sem povoação eles apenas se servem desses. Nos outros ainda devem utilizar nativos misturados.  
Rose parou um instante olhando para a imagem e então para Ben, e então pestanejou, mostrando que entendia o que ele queria dizer, e mais além...   
\- Mas então isso é muito pior do que imaginei. – Rose disse, olhando para baixo e calculando tudo de novo – Eles devem estar muito adiantados e pode ser que não tenhamos tempo de impedi-los.   
Leia concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos, Narli e Kylo se entreolharam e então voltaram a olhar para Rose, que os mirou preocupada.   
\- Eles estão criando superarmas, e em grande escala, sem chance de ficarem desfalcados caso derrubem uma delas, como aconteceu com a Star Killer, e ao Império com as Estrelas da Morte.   
Kylo piscou várias vezes enquanto a ideia entrava na mente dele. Era difícil admitir que a ideia fazia sentido, estrategicamente seria o que ele faria para conseguir dominar a galáxia: não repetir os erros do império e do passado recente da Primeira Ordem, a qual levou tempo para se recuperar da derrubada da Star Killer, e depois da primeira Supremacia. Mas ele não queria dominar a Galáxia, e como ele era o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, não deveria ser essa a estratégia tomada.   
\- E acaso isto está exposto onde nessas imagens? – cético, ele perguntou para Rose.   
\- Em todas elas. – Rose o olhou firme, fazendo ele erguer o queixo – Mas não me surpreende você querer negar a realidade. – Kylo apertou os olhos para ela – Olha para tudo isso! – Rose se virou para as imagens e moveu as mãos no ar em um arco abrangendo todas as variações de imagens que R2D2 exibia – Isso não é exploração pura e simples e maldade com os outros. E nem é trabalho de quarteis do crime e contrabandistas fazendo o negócio deles render, isto é um grande plano. Os materiais que estão extraindo são uma combinação especifica. Uma combinação já explorada no meu planeta quando criavam a Star Killer, e que agora está se repetindo em muitos mundos ao mesmo tempo.  
Kylo inspirou o ar com dificuldade. A moça a frente dele era uma das muitas vitimas da Primeira Ordem, quando esta manejava criar suas superarmas. Não era simplesmente uma amante da causa da Resistencia, ela vinha diretamente de uma realidade que não a permitiu outro caminho, assim como ele não viu outro a não ser seguir com Snoke quando o tio decidiu que ele era muito perigoso para continuar vivo.   
Ela era uma vítima de um mal que ele contribuiu, mesmo que não diretamente, por um longo tempo. Quando ele confiava cegamente que tudo o que era feito era pelo bem maior de parar a Resistencia.  
Isso imediatamente mudou a forma como ele olhava para ela. Não só pela empatia que Kylo passou a sentir pela mecânica, mas por que ninguém ali seria mais confiável que ela para falar sobre as ações criminosas da Primeira Ordem no passado.   
Baixando o olhar e inspirando fundo, ele apertou os lábios enquanto abandonava o ceticismo quanto aos fatos ali expostos. Engolindo em seco ele ergueu o olhar novamente para as imagens.   
\- Há alguma ideia de quanto tempo eles estão em atividade?   
Rose pestanejou diante do tom de voz baixo do outro, sem ordenar respostas, mas as pedindo. Leia observava o filho atentamente, e olhou para a mecânica acenando que respondesse.   
\- Bom...Poe tem mantido contato com alguns habitantes. Mas apenas Poe sabe os detalhes, que ele já tinha dito para a rainha, só passaria para Naboo quando tivesse certeza do apoio do planeta.   
Dessa vez Rose olhou de um modo julgador para a rainha, que não se dignou a lhe retornar sequer o olhar, porém se manifestou.   
\- E as imagens que a Jedi capturou? Ela também não trouxe relatos de atividades da Primeira Ordem?  
A menção de Rey, Ben se virou para a rainha e então para frente, observando as imagens que Artoo começou a mostrar. Eram planetas diferentes, sem escravos, apenas pessoas comuns e simples, mas também infelizes. Se percebia nas imagens a presença de Stormtroopers acuando alguns cidadãos, e em outras ações de criminosos sem qualquer reação dos membros da Primeira Ordem, que, como ele havia negociado com alguns planetas, deveriam servir para manter a ordem e segurança.   
Ele tinha o olhar atento, os lábios comprimidos e as sobrancelhas quase juntas, enquanto observava um dos holovidoes mostrando um ataque a uma fazenda por mercenários. E então Rey apareceu. Ele imediatamente lembrou da acusação dela em Chandrilla, de como a Primeira Ordem não parou com suas atividades imperialistas pela Galáxia e como ele acusara ela de estar repetindo mentiras de outros, e agora ali tinham imagens dela ajudando a proteger cidadãos da inércia e complacência da Primeira Ordem para com criminosos. Ben apertou os lábios com pesar, constatando que errara com ela.  
Rose observava atentamente a reação do Supremo Líder, notando como a expressão concentrada dele se transformou em puro deleite assim que o holovideo mostrou Rey em ação. Os olhos brilharam, a boca se abriu levemente e ele prendeu o ar.   
Rey no holo conseguia, com a ajuda dos fazendeiros, capturar três de cinco mercenários que, ao que dava a entender, já os atormentavam há muito. Dois dos mercenários fugiram, depois de apanhar um bocado da Jedi.   
Ben só conseguira identificar ela quando o primeiro mercenário voou no ar com o erguer de mão de um dos fazendeiros de chapéu, e então ele soube que era ela disfarçada. Segundos depois ela se esquivava de dois tiros de blaster, usando o truque Jedi de antever o evento. Pulando e rolando para frente, ela acertou com um chute no estomago um dos mercenário e pegou o blaster dele, para acertar o segundo mercenário que caiu ferido, Rey indo mirar então nos outros, acertando com um tiro outro tiro direcionado para ela. A precisão e eficiência dela com a Força fez Ben sorrir de boca aberta, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.   
\- E ela faz isso tudo sem um lightsaber. – ele concluiu admirado, quando o holo parou com os fazendeiros comemorando os mercenários derrubados, indo abraçar a Jedi.   
\- É, mas ela tem um bastão. – Rose disse, olhando para a frente depois de perceber o efeito do holo no Supremo Líder.   
Ele se virou para Rose apertando os olhos sobre ela, desconfiado.   
\- Ah sim, o bendito bastão dela. – ele voltou a olhar a imagem na frente dele, respirando fundo - A não ser que este bastão tenha em seu centro um ou dois cristais para abrir lâminas de luz nas pontas, ele não serviria de nada em uma briga dessas.   
Rose olhou para baixo um instante pensando no que ele disse sobre o bastão ter em seu centro cristais, achando a ideia muito boa, e ao mesmo tempo franzindo a testa diante do fato de que ele parecia saber da existência do bastão. Mas Kylo Ren e Rey nunca lutaram sem ser com lightsaber.  
Ben percebeu que revelara demais, ao ver Rose erguer um olhar intrigado para ele, e então olhou para os lados, notando a mãe com um falso olhar inocente, e Narli realmente sem entender nada.   
\- Nós temos vigiado os passos da Jedi por um bom tempo. Tivemos relatos de sua atividade e ...da maneira incomum de lidar com inimigos.   
Rose balançou levemente a cabeça como quem acredita, mas apertando os olhos mostrando que realmente não acreditava.   
\- É, a Jedi tem mesmo sofrido com ataques de bounty hunters da Primeira Ordem. E se virou muito bem com o bastão dela.   
\- Bounty Hunters da ...? – Ben se virou confuso e irritado para Rose – A Primeira Ordem não trabalha com criminosos, contrabandistas e mercenários.   
Com exceção de Narli que se manteve impassível, as outras duas ergueram a sobrancelha esquerda para o que ele acabara de dizer. Afinal, depois das ultimas imagens, não havia muito o que defender da organização.   
\- Certo. – ele esbravejou, olhando para o chão – Mas que fique claro que não veio de mim a ordem de contratar criminosos para qualquer um desses atos. Contra os planetas, seus povos ou a Jedi.  
Ele terminou sua declaração olhando no fundo dos olhos de Rose, sincero, fazendo a mecânica franzir a testa.   
\- Mas também não partiu de você a ordem que parassem. – Rose respondeu rápida e certeira, o fazendo apertar os lábios sem resposta.   
\- Ainda. – foi Narli quem respondeu, de um modo grave, ainda sem olhar para os dois, que se viraram franzindo a testa para ela – Acho que ficou claro que as imagens da Jedi não tem qualquer relação com as das atividades claramente bélicas da Primeira Ordem nos outros planetas. – Ben inspirou fundo, contendo dentro dele o ódio de ter de ouvir calado a acusação contra a organização que representava – Não se podendo negar, é claro, o quão displicente a Primeira Ordem se mostra no cumprimento de seus compromissos de paz e ordem ... Isso quando não está quebrando os termos deles.  
Leia baixou o olhar, triste. Ela notou a consternação do filho diante da exposição da falha dele em conter a própria organização. Ela sabia que ele encarava aquilo como uma derrota. Uma derrota que ele sempre fora alertado que viria. Mas Leia não conseguia obter nenhuma alegria em poder dizer que estava certa.   
\- Imagino que esta reunião seja para selar o fim das relações entre Naboo e a Primeira Ordem, alteza. – Ben disse se virando para Narli, as mãos para trás, uma postura altiva que só um filho de Leia Organa poderia fingir num momento como aquele.   
\- A sua imaginação me decepciona, Supremo Líder. Pensei que nos últimos meses eu tivesse mostrado mais da minha capacidade de lidar com problemas diplomáticos. – ela respondeu, enfim se virando para ele, um olhar firme e misterioso, que fez Ben franzir a testa, e Rose apertar os olhos sobre os dois – Por favor, droide, mostre novamente as imagens das naves nos plantes da Orla Exterior.   
Ben apertara os lábios quando ouvira a rainha chamar Artoo de droide, enquanto Leia fechava os olhos e colocava a mão no rosto já sabendo o que viria.   
Artoo simplesmente apagou todo o sistema, parando de funcionar. Rose e Narli foram as únicas que olharam perdidas para o astromec e depois para os outros.   
\- O que aconteceu? – a rainha, pela primeira vez, alterou seu tom de voz seguro e autoritário, surpresa.   
\- Não sei. – Rose se dispôs a responder, indo até o astromec, tirando uma ferramenta do cinto – Mas vou descobrir.   
Leia olhava entre os dedos da mão para a unidade R2, erguendo então o olhar levemente para encontrar os do filho, que como ela, apesar de contrariado com atitude birrenta do astomec, não podiam deixar de achar certa graça da situação.   
Rose deu um grito e caiu para trás. De alguma forma ela recebeu um choque ao tentar mexer nele.   
\- O que você está fazendo? – Ben se virou surpreso, indo até Rose e olhando preocupado Artoo expelindo fumaça por uma das suas entradas.  
\- Eu estava tentando religar ele com descarga de energia. Ele deve estar sobrecarregado e desl...  
\- Você o que? Vai queimar os circuitos dele!   
Rose ergueu o olhar furiosa para ele. Ben respondeu com um olhar ainda mais furioso. Ela se ergueu do chão, a ferramenta na mão apontada para ele.   
\- Acho que eu sei como cuidar de um droide.   
Dessa vez Ben foi quem se irritou com o tratamento dado. Afinal, o “droide” era o astromec da família. E assim sendo, pertencia a ele.   
\- Dá isso aqui. – ele pegou da mão dela a ferramenta e se agachou em frente a Artoo, enquanto Rose abria a boca para brigar com ele e olhava para Leia, que com um movimento de mão fez a mecânica se calar, apontando para Ben – Como se desliga a ...achei. – ele olhava a ferramenta, desligando a transferência de energia ali, fazendo Rose se colocar do lado dele, os braços cruzados observando atenta o que ele fazia – Vamos lá amiguinho, elas não queriam ofender.   
Ben disse baixo, fungando, tentando convencer o astromec a religar, enquanto, apertando um botão com a ferramenta, retirava com os dentes a luva da outra mão, e usava a unha do polegar para pressionar um outro botão escondido nas dobras metálicas de Artoo. Um beep alto se fez ouvir e o astromec se religou, fazendo Rose, que observava atentamente cada movimento de Kylo Ren, abrir a boca surpresa.   
\- Toma. – Ben disse entregando a ferramenta para Rose ao se erguer, com um meio sorriso no rosto, satisfeito – De nada.   
Rose fechou a cara, olhando da ferramenta para o astromec, que voltava a mostrar imagens, enquanto Kylo Ren ia se posicionar ao lado de Leia, erguendo as sobrancelhas numa expressão de falsa humildade, antes de se virar de frente para Rose e Artoo.   
\- Certo! – ela disse irritada, dando um passo para trás, enquanto a rainha respirava fundo, voltando a se concentrar ali, nos dados.   
\- Você reconhece as naves, Supremo Líder?  
Ben suspirou.   
\- Não. Pelo menos não da frota atual da Primeira Ordem.   
\- O modelo é mesmo mais avançado do que o que a Primeira Ordem tem, então?  
\- Sim.   
\- Pensei que eles fossem desenhados específicos para a sua organização.   
\- Eles são. – ele disse amargo – Hux pessoalmente desenha ou auxilia no desenho de alguns.   
\- Entendo.   
\- E dado o fato de que ele mantém um certo apego aos antigos modelos do império, como esse aí, provavelmente também auxiliou no desenhos destes.   
\- Certeza? Você não diria que pode muito bem ser...obra de outra organização tentando derrubar a Primeira Ordem? – Leia, Ben e Rose olharam surpresos para a rainha – Rose, você foi de grande ajuda. - a rainha então disse baixando o olhar sério par a mecânica e a princesa - Leia, por favor, a acompanhe com Irli até a saída.   
Leia pela primeira vez mostrou não saber o que fazer, inspirando fundo e olhando surpresa para Narli. Rose tinha os olhos bem abertos de uma para outra, Ben olhava desconfiado para as duas rainhas.   
\- Alteza...  
\- Eu agradeço a sua compreensão, princesa. – Narli interrompeu Leia e respirou fundo, a olhando cautelosa, mas firme – Se você nos der licença. – Narli não conseguiu sustentar o olhar de Leia, e então se virou para Ben – Supremo Lider, me acompanhe.   
Ben viu Narli se virar e seguir em direção ao trono, e então olhou para a mãe, que tinha a boca levemente aberta enquanto Irli se aproximava com uma venda até uma Rose que começava a se agitar. Artoo deu dois beeps, apagando as imagens e indo até o lado dele.   
\- Está bem. – Leia ergueu a mão e o silenciou antes que falasse algo, suspirando e se dirigindo até Rose – Eu vou cumprir minhas ordens. – por mais que Kylo soubesse que ali Narli era a verdadeira rainha, não podia deixar de sentir certa raiva de ver sua mãe ser tratada como criada – Artoo, eu conto com você.   
Leia disse baixo para Artoo, que apenas virou o cabeçote como quem assentia, e então ela olhou firme para o filho.   
\- O que está acontecendo? – Rose se alertou.   
Ninguém a respondeu, Irli se aproximava com delicadeza, enquanto a mecânica ameaçava pegar a ferramenta. Leia se adiantou a acalma-la indicando com a mão para que o filho fosse até Narli.   
Olhando para a mãe, então para a rainha de Naboo e depois para o astromec ao seu lado, Ben ergueu o queixo se dirigindo com passos firmes até a rainha.   
Ele subiu os degraus, ficando em pé a frente da rainha, sentada no trono, tendo que erguer o rosto para vê-lo.   
\- Então, Supremo Líder?  
\- Então, Narli?   
Ele tinha o costume de não se referir a ela como rainha de Naboo, pois era mais fácil de não se confundir em conversas com a Primeira Ordem e acabar citando a mãe. Assim, o máximo que podia acontecer era talvez escapar algo que conversou com a verdadeira rainha a chamando por Narli, mas sempre se referindo a mãe como rainha.   
\- Como você pretende resolver o presente impasse que temos? - a verdadeira rainha voltou a conversa com outra pergunta.  
\- Qual?  
Ela suspirou. Parecia estar brigando com o que tinha de fazer.   
\- A sua organização está se mostrando uma ameaça para a Galáxia, aquela que você jurou proteger. O que você vai fazer?   
\- O que você sugere?  
A rainha se ergueu.   
\- Bom. – ela falou em um tom calmo, olhando fundo nos olhos dele – Um verdadeiro líder primeiro busca saber todas as alternativas, e então decide o que é melhor para os seus.   
\- Devo crer então que você consultou outros antes de me oferecer a sugestão que pretende. – ele disse jogando a cabeça levemente para trás, indicando a própria mãe.  
\- Eu não sou tão boa líder quanto você.   
Kylo franziu a testa para ela, colocando as mãos cruzadas a frente do corpo, notando que não fora feita uma armadilha para ele naquele dia, mas para a mãe.  
A rainha notou o claro desagrado dele com a ideia, e suspirou, olhando para baixo e então voltando a se sentar.   
\- Me diga, Supremo Líder, o que devo saber acerca das naves sobre aqueles planetas?   
Ben se debatia internamente. Ele tinha diante dele uma difícil decisão: seguir a lealdade a mãe e rejeitar qualquer proposta que a rainha lhe oferecesse, ou parar, escutar e decidir pela primeira vez por si mesmo o que fazer quanto a Galáxia, como um verdadeiro líder. Até ali ele sempre se orientara pela sabedoria da mãe, mesmo quando não queria admitir.   
Ele fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, lançando rapidamente para trás um olhar aflito, observando a mãe conversar com Rose, a convencendo a ceder ao que Irli pedia. Ben então suspirou e mirou de modo severo a rainha.   
\- São cargueiros, com forte escudo contra ataques de naves leves, de salteadores, desenhados para transportes de materiais pesados.   
\- Eles tem uma boa defesa, além do escudo?   
\- Depende de quem vai tentar a sorte. Um simples piloto seria derrubado.   
\- E um Supremo Líder? - Kylo olhou para os lados confuso, entendendo de repente o que ela intentava ali – Você é um bom estrategista Ren, já deve saber que só a Primeira Ordem pode parar a Primeira Ordem...antes que ela se torne incontrolável.   
\- Eu não posso destruir a minha própria organização.   
\- Ninguém está pedindo que faça isso. Há outro jeito.   
Piscando confuso, Ben inspirou fundo e se ajoelhou, mantendo o joelho direito alto de modo a poder apoiar o braço direito ali, baixando a cabeça.   
\- Estou ouvindo atentamente, alteza.   
E esta foi a ultima imagem que Rose viu, antes de ser vendada e levada para fora dali, Kylo Ren de joelhos diante da rainha de Naboo.

Kylo desceu da sua nave, depois de todos, sendo esperado, como sempre, por um número desnecessário de oficiais da Primeira Ordem. A ansiedade deles era palpável mesmo para alguém não sensitivo da Força.   
\- Supremo Líder. – Mitaka se adiantou – Os oficiais estão agitados, foi marcada reunião urgente após a destruição de uma nave com ...  
\- Eu estou ciente do que aconteceu a minha frente horas atrás, comandante. Avise-os para se encaminharem ao salão do trono, os encontrarei lá.   
\- Sim Su...  
\- Não, melhor. – Ben o interrompeu, lembrando como se sentia desconfortável naquele salão – Encaminhe todos a sala de reuniões. Me juntarei a eles assim que eu estiver disposto.  
\- Mas eles tem urgência...  
\- Eu também. – Ben disse em um tom baixo e ameaçador.   
\- Ce..cer..certo. Eu vou providenciar tudo.   
Mitaka deu dois passos para trás e abriu caminho para o Supremo Líder, que se dirigiu até o elevador, não sem antes erguer lentamente a cabeça e encontrar em um dos andares superiores, três dos seus cavaleiros olhando para ele. Ele manteve contato visual o suficiente para deixa-los conscientes do que deveriam fazer a seguir. Reunir todos e esperar a ordem do seu mestre.  
Lá atrás, oficiais escutavam desagradados Mitaka dando as ordens deixadas por Kylo Ren, enquanto Hux se mantinha distante de todos, ao lado de Phasma pensando nos seus próximos movimentos.

Rey desceu lentamente o corpo até se ajoelhar em frente àquela figura que era o símbolo vivo da esperança na Galáxia, agora com a feição cansada e sofrida. A general se ajeitara no assento, jogando o corpo para a frente a colocando a mão direita sobre o rosto, naquela sua posição de auto-piedade.   
Sem saber o que fazer, a Jedi apenas suspirou, trazendo as mãos até a mão largada de Leia sobre o próprio colo.   
Inspirando fundo, a outra sorriu e enfim revelou os olhos tristes para Rey.   
\- O que foi que eu disse sobre os olhos de um Solo?   
Leia falou então com um certo senso de humor, passando a mão livre sobre o rosto de Rey, os olhos passando rapidamente pelos lábios dela até se fixar nos olhos confusos de Rey, que então entendeu.   
Se erguendo rapidamente, a Jedi tampou a boca, sabendo que aquela estava vermelha. O que não deveria fazer diferença agora, pois Rey enrubescera de tal maneira que sequer os lábios se destacavam mais.   
Mas antes que Leia tivesse a oportunidade de sorrir, a rainha entrou com as demais criadas, e a general mudou sua feição para o que Rey sabia, era um sinal de perigo a quem recebesse. E naquele momento a verdadeira rainha de Naboo corria grande perigo.   
\- Irli me comunicou que você não se sentia bem, princesa.   
Narli tomou coragem, se aproximando das duas, com as mãos cruzadas a frente do corpo, enquanto Leia se erguia apoiada em Rey, que mantinha a cabeça baixa e a mão esquerda sobre os lábios o mais discreta que podia.   
\- Nada que o ar de Naboo não possa recompor, alteza. – Rey notou o brilho feroz no olhar de Leia ao dizer aquilo. Mesmo com a voz controlada e as palavras educadas, todos ali sabiam que aquela era uma conversa tensa – Imagino que o conselho já tenha deliberado.   
\- Sim. – Narli disse suspirando e fechando os olhos, assentindo com a cabeça – E concordaram com a concessão de prazo para o Supremo Líder cumprir com a parte dele do acordo.   
Leia apertou os olhos para Narli e balançou a cabeça lentamente. Rey pestanejou, sentindo o ódio que emanava da general ao seu lado, atenta a menção de Ben.   
\- Você não consegue ver agora, princesa, mas quando tudo estiver acabado e a Galáxia a salvo, vai entender que alguns sacrifícios são necessários para o bem de todos.   
\- Você está realmente tentando me ensinar sobre sacrifícios pela Galáxia, criança? – foi a resposta amarga e entredentes de uma Leia com o olhar marejado.   
\- Este sacrifício não é seu para ser tomado, princesa.   
\- A partir do momento que você me usa para garanti-lo, é como eu...  
Um barulho estrondoso fez todas se sobressaltarem, algumas criadas se adiantando até a janela, colocando a mão sobre a boca.   
\- O que foi agora? – Narli disse enérgica.   
Rey se adiantou até a janela, enquanto Leia deixava o corpo lentamente ceder se sentando novamente na banqueta, sentindo através da Força que seu filho estava bem, e lembrando da despedida de horas atrás. 

Quando a princesa retornara ao salão, a conversa dos dois parecia já ter terminado, e Ben se colocava próximo de Artoo, observando cauteloso o astromec, na mão esquerda a sua máscara horrenda.   
Leia tentou colocar um sorriso confiante no rosto, mas a expressão lúgubre do filho e a desculpa pouco convincente da rainha para se retirar imediatamente a buscar Irli, não lhe permitiram mante-lo por muito tempo.   
\- Mãe... – ele ergueu a mão direita para Leia, dando um passo na direção dela, tentando mostrar um sorriso acolhedor. Algo perigosamente incomum para ele.  
\- Não! – Leia disse fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, firme – Não, Ben.   
Ele parou a olhando com expectativa, sabia que a mãe não era tola. E quando Leia finalmente abriu os olhos agoniados para ele, Ben deu outro passo, pegou as mãos dela e beijou.   
\- Você vai fazer de qualquer jeito, não vai? – ela constatou quando viu ele erguer o olhar para ela, e então apertar os lábios, prendendo o ar enquanto se colocava do lado da mãe e cruzava o braço direito dele pelo braço esquerdo dela, começando a andar na direção da porta – Vocês Solo e Skywalkers precisam ao menos uma vez na vida me escutar!  
\- Eu também sou um Organa!  
\- Prove! – Leia parou o fazendo se virar para ela, segurando com as duas mãos firmes em cada braço dele – Desista desse plano e fique aqui. Nós dois podemos encontrar outro caminho. Outro que não seja pular em uma nave, e encarar sozinho um exército usando apenas um sabre de luz. Como o seu pai e seu tio fariam.   
\- Então agora eu pareço com meu tio também?   
\- Toda vez que você faz uma coisa estúpida, confiando apenas no poder da Força, você se parece com seu tio, Ben!   
Ben soltou um riso, aproximando os lábios para beijar a mãe na testa.   
\- Não! – ela o afastou – Sem beijos e “Que a Força esteja com você, sempre”, Ben. Sem despedidas. Se você vai mesmo entrar naquela armadilha, pois bem, vá! Mas com a promessa, filho – ela pegou o rosto do filho entre as mãos, fazendo ele encarar ela –, de que você vai voltar inteiro.   
Ben piscou com os dois olhos para ela, mantendo o seu sorriso sem dentes.  
\- Você sabe que eu não posso, mãe. Afinal de contas, eu sou um Skywalker. A chance de eu voltar sem uma mão ou um braço são enormes.   
Leia prendeu a respiração lançando um olhar de ira para o filho, as pálpebras dos olhos tremendo rapidamente enquanto os lábios de comprimiam até ficarem sem cor. Atrás deles Artoo, que os acompanhava apenas alguns passos atrás, soltara beeps divertidos com a piada de Ben, atraindo para si o olhar furioso de Leia.   
O astromec se virou rapidamente saindo dali, enquanto Leia inspirava fundo e voltava a mirar o filho, apelando para uma expressão de desolação para convence-lo.   
Ben apertou os lábios numa expressão de lamento, baixando o olhar logo em seguida.   
\- Você é a minha ultima esperança Ben. Minha ultima luz.   
Ele ergueu um olhar de um falso risonho. Aquele mesmo que o pai dele costumava usar para tentar tampar sem sucesso a tristeza de uma decisão vinda daquele maldito coração herói.   
\- E você é Leia Organa! Você é a única que consegue passar pela noite até a luz voltar a brilhar.   
Ela fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça diante do que ele pensava ser um elogio bem vindo.  
\- Não vai, filho. – ela pediu, fazendo o coração dele se apertar.   
Ben inspirou fundo, deu um passo a frente e passou o braço direito pelas costas dela, a trazendo para um abraço, sentindo a mãe pousar a cabeça em seu peito. Ele conseguia sentir a agonia da mãe mesmo sem usar a Força.   
\- Você precisa confiar em mim. Eu consigo fazer isso.   
\- É claro que consegue. – ela disse erguendo o olhar para ele, enquanto Ben a afastava e a observava com um olhar preocupado.  
Suspirando ele a soltou, vendo a mãe colocar os braços em volta de si, se auto-confortando.   
\- Não vai desejar que a Força esteja comigo? - ele perguntou num tom que pretendia ser divertido, mas saiu triste.  
\- Eu vou estar.   
Ela respondeu fixando um olhar firme sobre ele, fazendo Ben apertar os olhos e lhe lançar um sorriso sem dentes, antes de descer os lábios e beijar a testa dela, fazendo Leia balançar a cabeça para os lados, vencida.  
\- Eu te amo, mãe. – as palavras saíram doídas, no desespero de nunca mais ver ela sem antes deixar isso claro.   
\- Eu sei, filho.

Rey se ajoelhou a frente de Leia, segurando a general pelos braços, apreensiva. A volta delas as criadas se agitavam.   
\- Ele está bem. Eu sinto isso. - Rey disse para acalma-la.   
Ambas sabiam que lá fora uma nave da Primeira Ordem havia explodido. Leia olhou fundo nos olhos da Jedi, buscando conforto.   
\- Me diga, filha, qual foi a ultima coisa que ele te disse?  
Rey olhou para baixo. Achou melhor não comentar sobre os sentimentos declarados.   
\- Ele prometeu que voltaria.   
A Jedi disse erguendo um olhar que brilhava com a lembrança do encontro deles, e com a ideia de que voltariam a se encontrar.   
A resposta não poderia ser mais satisfatória. Leia suspirou, enfim mostrando um sorriso e algum conforto no olhar, pegando as mãos de Rey entre as suas.  
\- Então ele volta. Um Solo sempre cumpre o que promete.


	34. O caminho começa a ser trilhado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben inicia a montar a sua missão enquanto Rey encara alguns momentos tensos em Naboo.

Ben saiu do banho agitando o longo tecido branco para enxugar os cabelos, o descendo então pelo rosto e pescoço, se sobressaltando ao abrir os olhos e encarar a sua frente aquela manifestação da Força ali.   
\- Você sempre foi uma criança exibida. - Luke disse, o repreendendo com o olhar, enquanto Ben expirava fundo e revirava os olhos, jogando o tecido para trás, por sobre os ombros, o corpo inteiramente desnudo na frente do fantasma da Força, as mechas de cabelo grudadas na pele até quase a altura do peito - Nem sua mãe tem tanto orgulho assim de si mesmo, criança.   
\- Eu não sou mais criança. - ele disse, mas não com raiva ou irritado, mas num tom sério e melancólico.  
\- Exatamente. - Luke emendou, cruzando mãos a frente do corpo, baixando o queixo e o olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se quisesse fazer Ben perceber algo que ele não raciocinara.  
Ben apertou os olhos para o tio e bufou. O tio mantiveras as sobrancelhas erguidas para ela. Ben olhou então ao seu redor e voltou a se enxugar enquanto seguia em frente até a cama, Luke indo para o lado, o deixando passar.   
O jovem Skywalker suspirou, jogando o pano sobre a cama e observando a roupa a sua frente.   
Não era a vestimenta dos últimos tempos, pois o que ele tinha pela frente não era uma missão de Supremo Líder. Ele tinha uma missão de cavaleiro de Ren, então tinha ali a roupa de Kylo Ren. Com exceção da regata branca, todo o resto da roupa, a calça alta com suspensório, a túnica que ia até o joelho, e uma outra longa que cobria quase o corpo todo, presa por um cinto de couro e com uma grande touca que lhe daria uma visão ainda mais lúgubre aos inimigos, era preta. No chão, próximo da cama, as botas de couro, também no tom escuro.   
Luke se virou de lado, desviando o olhar e permitindo que o sobrinho vestisse a fantasia de membro do lado negro da Força. A fantasia de neto de Darth Vader.   
\- Veio aqui para me dar algum conselho? – Ben perguntou enquanto vestia as calças.   
\- Foi por isso que você me chamou, você quer algum conselho?  
\- Eu não te chamei.   
\- Que bom, você não gostaria do meu conselho de qualquer jeito.   
Ele não insistiu mais, o tio claramente estava tentando irrita-lo com suas piadas e pegadinhas.  
Ben então inspirou fundo ao terminar de colocar as botas, ultima parte do uniforme, ainda sem a sua máscara posta, e se virou para o tio com as mãos fechadas em punho, os ombros curvados levemente para a frente enquanto sentia todo o corpo se enrijecer com o ódio que se impunha sentir para poder se adequar a figura que deveria representar, nos olhos, porém, nenhuma convicção, mas certa dor.   
Ben nunca mais usara aquele conjunto desde aquele dia. O dia em que encontrou Rey, em que descobriu, ou criaram, aquela conexão, em que brigaram pela primeira vez, em que ela lhe marcou de várias formas e ...o dia em que ele matou o pai achando que isso lhe curaria do tormento que a luz e a escuridão produziam dentro dele, naquela luta constante por soberania; mas que só conseguiu atormenta-lo ainda mais, pois não conseguira eliminar o pulsar da luz dentro dele ao matar o que amava, apenas ferindo a si mesmo.   
\- Olhe para mim. – Ben demandou, fazendo Luke se virar para o sobrinho, piscando demoradamente e baixando os olhos ao notar a expressão de dor do jovem Solo, com os olhos marejados, os lábios vermelhos apertados – Envergonhado do seu aprendiz?  
Ben tinha um olhar intenso, com dentes cerrados e respiração difícil, observando o tio que mantinha a cabeça baixa.   
\- Isso não vai funcionar assim, Ben. – Luke disse soltando o ar dos pulmões de um jeito cansado, erguendo então o olhar para o sobrinho – Reviver antigas mágoas e dores não vai te ajudar a usar o lado negro da Força. Depois de tanto tempo você já deveria saber.   
A emoção veio forte e Ben a trancou na garganta, apertando ainda mais os lábios para não deixa-la sair. Ele baixou o olhar enquanto respirava fundo e se dava por vencido.   
\- Eu estou novamente onde você me encontrou naquela noite. - o tom de voz era melancólico, e fez Luke suspirar - Eu sei o quão forte posso ser com o lado negro, só...  
\- Há muita luz em você agora, Ben. – Luke constatou - E isto está fazendo você desequilibrado, sem conseguir ver todo o seu potencial. Está perdido dentro de si. - Luke disse como o mestre que sempre fora para os outros padawans, e como o tio que sempre fora para Ben.   
\- Eu... eu não sei mais o que fazer. – Ben ergueu o olhar para o tio, pela primeira vez em anos sem qualquer demonstração de ódio ou mágoa, quase suplicante – Eu sei o que tenho que fazer, mas não sei se sou capaz. – ele deu um passo a frente, ficando a centímetros do tio, inspirando fundo e virando o rosto para a sua direita rapidamente – Não sei se sou o suficiente... – ele soltou o ar e olhou para Luke – Se consigo cumprir a profecia.   
Luke suspirou e olhou para o chão.   
\- Essa maldita profecia. Sabe, se você pensar bem, ela na verdade não diz quem é que deve cumpri-la. Não foi meu pai, não fui eu...e pode não ser você. Pode nem ser um Skywalker. – Luke olhou para o sobrinho que pestanejou rapidamente e franziu a testa – Isso não é o seu fardo, Ben.   
\- Mas você e Snoke...   
\- Dois cegos pelo poder que possuíam.   
Ben inspirou fundo baixando o olhar, esvaziando então os pulmões enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados, os olhos voltando a se tornarem frios para o tio outra vez.   
\- Você nunca foi bom com mentiras.   
\- Normal, eu sou um Jedi e não um...  
\- Contrabandista? – Ben não deixou o tio terminar e concluiu a frase, com certo amargor no tom de voz, olhando de cabeça baixa em volta de si.   
\- Eu ia dizer um Sith, mas vejo que você já decidiu qual a melhor resposta. E novamente se equivoca. - Ben ergueu o olhar frio para o tio, sem dizer uma palavra e ainda assim demandando uma resposta – Você não deve se pautar no passado, filho, não deve buscar ser um reflexo do seu avô, ou de mim, ou...o seu pai. Você só vai conseguir cumprir com o seu destino, sendo você mesmo. Eu e sua mãe tentamos mudar quem você é e assim o seu destino...bom, eu mais que ela. Seu pai sempre teve medo, mas, bom, Han nunca seria capaz de dizer que você não poderia ser quem você quisesse. E é isso que você tem que fazer, o que o seu pai faria, sendo você mesmo.   
Ben apertou os olhos sobre o tio.   
\- Confuso.   
Luke abriu a boca para responder imediatamente, mas parou um instante e considerou que de fato aquilo era confuso.   
\- Se você preferir eu posso resumir em: deixe a Força fluir através de você, e não a partir de você.   
\- O de sempre então. – Ben disse impaciente.   
\- Você está indo bem. E no momento certo, vai encontrar a resposta que procura.   
\- Seria muito importante que eu encontrasse antes de ser morto. – ele retrucou o tio, se virando para trás e indo buscar a máscara.  
\- Não se preocupe. Seu avô conseguiu ela minutos antes de morrer.   
\- Ah! – Ben exclamou em tom irônico, se virando para o tio e colocando a máscara – Que reconfortante. Terei ao menos alguns minutos de existência de paz.   
\- É mais do que a maioria dos viventes, garoto.   
Ben balançou a cabeça reprovador, se encaminhando então até a porta, parando um instante e batendo com a mão direita em punho no próprio abdômen, buscando alimentar em si dor e ódio. Emoções que ele acreditava, o ajudariam a encontrar o lado negro. Mas com tanta luz dentro dele não era fácil tal conexão.   
Virando a cabeça para trás e olhando para o tio por sobre o ombro direito, ele então pediu:  
\- Diz, qual o seu conselho.   
\- Ah, então você assume que me chamou aqui para um conselho! - Kylo apenas exalou o ar dos pulmões de modo ruidoso através da máscara - Já falei, você não vai gostar.   
\- Diga!  
\- Corte o cabelo. – Luke então disse, vencido, suspirando e cruzando as mãos a frente do corpo. Ben apenas virou o corpo para o tio, deixando os ombros cair em descrédito pela resposta – Eu disse que você não ia gostar. - foi a resposta de Luke levantando as mãos no ar e desaparecendo, deixando um Ben Solo finalmente irado!

 

Leia se apoiou em Rey enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, sabendo que a rainha estava no caminho delas e que a observava. Mas antes que a general alcançasse a lider de Naboo, uma das criadas veio da porta com uma mensagem urgente.   
\- Majestade, o alto comandante mandou comunicar que o Supremo Líder está bem, e que a nave que explodiu era dos outros oficiais da Primeira Ordem. Os que desceram sem permissão.   
\- Pois bem. - a rainha disse com o olhar ainda sobre Leia, o tom um tanto melancólico - Me parece que Ren - Rey, que tinha um olhar carinhoso sobre Leia, virou a cabeça para a rainha rapidamente, imaginando ter ouvido ela dizer "Ben" - cumpre o que diz e pune aqueles que descumprem as suas ordens.   
Leia fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, balançando a cabeça.   
\- Diga, Mushrli, acaso todos os oficiais que desceram com a segunda nave explodiram com ela?  
A criada pestanejou e olhou de Leia para a rainha, que tinha a testa também franzida e indicou com a cabeça que a criada fosse buscar a resposta. Mushrli saiu e por quase um minuto, enquanto ela falava com o altocomandante do lado de fora do quarto, o ar se tornou mais denso com a tensão entre a rainha e a general, que pareciam pela primeira vez rivais.   
\- Não, general. - a criada disse ao voltar e se prostrar do lado da rainha, baixando a cabeça ao dar a informação - O altocomandante viu o tal tenente Hux junto ao Supremo Líder quando se comunicou com esse, e há relatos que a capitã também trocou de naves.   
A rainha ergueu o queixo, enchendo os pulmões, ela não sabia o que aquilo poderia significar, mas sabia que se Leia anteviu, é porque não era algo bom.   
\- Pois bem. - Leia inspirou fundo enquanto erguia o queixo para a nobre - Me parece é que a Primeira Ordem é quem sabe encontrar um jeito de se livrar daqueles que lhe ameaçam de alguma forma. Resta saber quem realmente é a Primeira Ordem nesses dias.   
\- Vocês poderiam nos dar licença? - Narli disse fazendo as criadas ao redor dela se entreolharem e largarem o que faziam para se retirar para o fundo do quarto, procurando outras coisas para fazer - Você também, Jedi.   
Rey fez uma careta, franzindo a testa e nariz para a rainha, que sequer a olhou nos olhos. Ela ia abrindo a boca para responder à rainha, quando sentiu o toque de Leia em seu braço.   
\- Rey, minha criança, acho que você não pode retornar à base usando roupas de criada, não?  
\- Claro. - foi o que Rey respondeu, em voz baixa, depois de olhar da rainha para Leia, desconfiada, e então para si mesmo, ainda com vestimenta da criada - Eu volto logo.   
A Jedi disse a ultima parte olhando para a rainha, mais em tom de ameaça do que de cortesia.   
Leia observou alguns instantes Rey se afastar e então ergueu o olhar ferino para Narli a sua frente.   
\- Leia - a rainha suspirou e fechou os olhos rapidamente antes de continuar - eu sei que você está emocionalmente comprometida com a situação - a general apertou os olhos sobre ela - mas no final de tudo você vai entender que foi melhor assim.  
\- Foi melhor assim o que? - a voz de Leia era baixa, mas era possível ouvir um leve silvo quando falava, fruto do ódio contido - Trair alguém que lhe ajudou a conquistar a confiança do líder de uma organização para depois poder usar o poder dele para seus próprios planos para a Galáxia?  
A rainha a olhava de modo frio. Respirando fundo e olhando para o lado, Narli buscava se manter controlada. Ela também não estava feliz com a situação, e escutar que agira com deslealdade feria a sua honra.   
\- Como eu disse, você vê isso com o coração, e não com a razão. Talvez por isso distorça na sua mente o que realmente acontece aqui.   
\- Sim. É esse o problema aqui, uma de nós duas ter coração.   
Aquilo doeu, e Leia soube no momento em que a rainha a mirou magoada, dando um passo a frente e se inclinando na sua direção.   
\- Leia, você é a filha de uma heroína minha, e do meu povo, mas não posso permitir que me ofenda.   
\- E vai fazer o que comigo, rainha? Me prender? Me enxotar com a Resisntecia de Naboo? Me matar? Nós duas sabemos que você não pode e nem fará nada disso. - Leia se inclinou para frente, o olhar brilhando a medida que mostrava a sua argúcia para a outra - Como você controlaria meu filho sem mim? Ele continuaria tão misericordioso com Naboo se soubesse que não me abriga mais? Claro que não! E nós duas sabemos que a minha morte é algo que só traria ainda mais caos nessa situação. Ben se afundaria mais no lado sombrio se perdesse a única pessoa com quem ele tem alguma ligação ainda. E ele no lado sombrio é o fim da esperança para a Galáxia.   
A general completou a ultima parte olhando para baixo.   
\- Eu acho que você está se esquecendo de mais alguém. - Narli disse, se colocando ereta, as mãos cruzadas a frente do corpo enquanto levava o olhar sobre Rey, agora sendo despida pelas outras criadas.   
Leia acompanhou o olhar da rainha e piscou algumas vezes. A rainha estaria indicando com isso que Rey ainda era uma esperança para a Galáxia, além de Ben? Ou que a Jedi era outra pessoa com ligação forte com Ben, além de Leia?   
A general tentou se lembrar se os lábios de Rey ainda estavam vermelhos quando a rainha as interpelou mais cedo.   
\- Rey é realmente muito forte. - Leia disse se virando cautelosa para a rainha - Mas derrotar meu filho não é o maior problema que ela enfrentaria. Ela ainda teria uma Primeira Ordem inteira para derrubar. Isso nem Luke pôde. Nem eu posso!   
A expressão de Narli era impassível, não permitia a Leia ler qualquer ideia.   
\- Eu tenho fé nela. - ela disse em uma voz profunda - Ainda assim... - Narli deixou então os ombros caírem enquanto suspirava e olhava para baixo - Eu me comprometi com seu filho. Nada te acontecerá, independente do resultado...da missão.   
O movimento foi rápido. Nem Leia imaginava que possuía ainda tamanha força e presteza, mas sua mão resvalou no lado esquerdo do rosto de Narli antes mesmo que pudesse pensar se isso seria prudente.   
\- Você me barganhou pela vida do meu filho? - Narli dera um passo para trás, a mão esquerda sobre a face, onde ardia a marca dos dedos de Leia, sentindo então todos os olhos dali sobre ela, as criadas ao fundo e uma Jedi chocada, ainda colocando o cinto.  
\- Eu...- Leia nunca vira a rainha de Naboo tão desarmada, os olhos dela fugiam para os lados, o rosto agora ficava todo vermelho - Eu...Não barg...   
\- Não precisa! - Leia disse erguendo as mãos no ar, fazendo a rainha jogar o corpo para trás, assustada - Eu vou me retirar. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui.  
Leia olhou para trás, pousando um olhar firme sobre Rey que pestanejou e acordou do seu choque, indo até a general, no seu uniforme Jedi, o cabelo porém ainda solto.  
A rainha se recompunha, vendo Rey se aproximar e dar apoio a Leia.   
\- Guardas! - a rainha chamou quando Leia já estava a porta - Acompanhem a princesa de Alderan. Nada pode lhe acontecer enquanto estiver sob o olhar de Naboo. A protejam como se a rainha de Naboo fosse.   
\- Eu não preciso... - Leia quise negar.   
\- Mas você terá. Não faço isso por você...apenas. Mas eu tenho um compromisso, que terei orgulho de dizer que cumpri quando o Supremo Líder aqui retornar. - a general olhou para a rainha com um olhar ferido - Você precisa confiar no seu filho como Naboo confia, Leia. Ele vai conseguir.   
Sem responder, Leia ergueu o queixo e saiu dali, dois guardas a frente dela e dois atrás, enquanto Rey, com um ar confuso, caminhava do seu lado. 

 

\- Já era, Hux, a essa hora a Rainha de Naboo já deve ter entregue as imagens que a Resistencia conseguiu nos planetas da Orla Exterior, é preciso acabar imediatamente com as atividades lá, e torcer para Kylo Ren se contentar apenas com a eliminação dos generais da área.   
Hux baixou o olhar diante dos hologramas sentados na sala de reuniões na Supremacia. Ele havia se dirigido diretamente para lá, tentando se adiantar a apresentar sua versão dos fatos sobre a visita a Naboo, imputando a Kylo a destruição da segunda nave, como castigo, insinuando que ele só escapou por já saber como Kylo Ren agiria, de modo covarde.   
\- Ainda acho que há um meio de contornar isso. Se vocês me derem carta branca, eu posso tentar colocar nosso plano de energia...  
\- Não! - o mais antigo dos almirantes interveio - Não vamos arriscar perder Kylo Ren agora. Querendo ou não ele tem nos ajudado a expandir a imagem da Primeira Ordem pela Galáxia. E ele é poderoso com a Força, não sabemos se você conseguirá com seu plano, contê-lo.   
\- Vocês superestimam essa magia antiga.   
\- Você é quem subestima ela. Se Kylo Ren é tão forte a ponto de sobreviver à Jedi que matou Snoke, e ainda matar ao próprio tio, Luke Skywalker, quem derrubou o Império, então ele não será presa fácil para você...  
O almirante sequer se dignou a qualificar o que Hux era. Para todos ali, ele era nada.   
Hux tentou conter a feição de ódio.   
\- Que assim seja. O único que peço, então, é que não nos precipitamos, que ao menos ajamos após ver o que ele sabe!  
\- Isso me parece imprudente! Se de fato ele tem a relação próxima de Naboo, como alguns de nós já ouviu - mais de um dos oficiais ali sorriu malicioso - essa hora ele já sabe de tudo o que a Resistencia sabe! E provavelmente já está manipulado pela rainha de Naboo. Temos que correr para evitar que ele confirme o que ela lhe mostrou.  
\- Interessante vocês mencionarem o relacionamento dele com a rainha de Naboo. - Hux finalmente sorriu - Pois eu fui testemunha ocular da realidade desse relacionamento.   
Pela primeira vez todos os olhares se puseram atentos sobre Hux, fazendo ele sorrir.   
\- Sim, meus caros. Por muito desconfiávamos da razão de Kylo Ren conseguir tanto daquele planeta e sua influencia pela Galáxia, assim como o planeta não sofrer qualquer vigilância e ter total liberdade, e a verdade é que os fofoqueiros da Galáxia não mentiam! O Supremo Líder tem uma relação íntima com a Rainha de Naboo. Muito, muito intima.   
Alguns dos oficiais nos hologramas tinham o queixo levemente caído, outros sorriam.   
\- E posso saber como você tem certeza dessa informação? - a vice-almirante questionou.  
\- Bom...eu os segui. - algumas sobrancelhas se ergueram para ele - É, não é algo que me orgulho. Mas eles tem um modo de agir peculiar para evitar serem expostos. Ela se veste de criada e então se encontram as escondidas em ruelas. - Hux fez cara de nojo lembrando da cena que presenciou - Muito impróprio para um líder de uma organização da Primeira Ordem. Mas o fato é que ficou muito claro por onde Kylo Ren foi pego por Naboo. - olharem maliciosos correram a mesa - Pela boca. Com um mero beijo aquele fraco só faltava se ajoelhar quando ela lhe apontava o dedo.   
Hux relatava inocentemente o que vira, inclusive quando estava escondido no pilar, não notando o olhar de desapontamento pela ausencia de detalhes mais sórdidos do flagra.   
\- Muito bem, Hux, entendemos onde você quer chegar. - a vice-almirante disse após revirar os olhos - Mas isso não vai nos convencer a agir contra Naboo e Kylo Ren. A bem da verdade esse enlace deles mais nos beneficia que nos prejudica. Pelo menos enquanto conseguirmos manter nossas atividades sem eles interferindo.   
\- O que vai acontecer se eles descobriram sobre a orla média. - o almirante completou.  
\- Eu já disse, não há qualquer indicio de que tenham conseguido qualquer informação de lá. Eu cuido pessoalmente daquela área. O perigo está na orla exterior. A vigilância da Primeira Ordem ocorre de modo muito simples, não teve como evitar. - Hux se prontificou a tranquiliza-los.   
\- Então temos que terminar as atividades na Orla Exterior apenas, e imediatamente.   
\- NÃO! - Hux se exaltou, batendo a mão na mesa, para logo se arrepender e levantar um olhar envergonhado para os oficiais - Me desculpem! Mas é que ...O que temos hoje na Orla média nos permitiria muito pouco do real potencial que queremos. Afinal, não são apenas os canhões que precisamos para a batalha, as naves, uniformes e algumas armas dependem dos recursos de lá também.   
\- Certeza que isso não tem a ver com o seu sonho de criar uma nova Star Killer? - a vice-almirante perguntou em um tom jocoso.  
\- Certeza. - ele respondeu entre os dentes.   
\- Você não ...  
\- Excelência! - o sub-tenente que ficara como vigia na porta da sala de conferencia se apresentou, reverenciando Hux - Me perdoem, mas Kylo Ren se encaminha para cá.   
A mensagem teve o poder de fazer Hux sentir, mesmo sabendo que eles estão em sistemas distantes, o nervosismo dos oficiais.   
\- Obrigado sub-tenente. Dispensado.   
O sub-tenente se retirou, encontrando Kylo quando abriu a porta, para quem fez uma cara de desagrado.   
\- Supremo Líder! - Hux disse com um sorriso forçado, virando as costas para os oficiais e cumprimentando Ren - Já estávamos no aguardo... - Hux parou um pouco para observar as vestimentas do outro, que parecia preparado para uma guerra.  
\- Muito bem, Hux, finalmente mostrou alguma eficiência. - Kylo disse fingindo que não percebeu que interrompeu uma reunião secreta - Que bom ver o alto comando dos demais sistemas aqui. Algo que eu mesmo raramente consigo manejar.   
Os oficiais se entreolharam, alertas. De fato eles sempre era muito ocupados na maioria das reuniões do atual Supremo Líder. Parecia algo preocupante que agora ele tivesse notado que não eram todos assim tão ocupados quando Hux chama.   
\- Supremo Líder! Diante da recente tragédia e da ameaça que Naboo se mostrou... - o almirante se adiantou a explicar, calando a boca quando Kylo ergueu a mão direita.   
\- Sigamos ao que interessa. - Kylo pegou da manga direita um cartão de dados, e o apontou para Hux. O sub-tenente franziu a testa e pegou o cartão - Você está desperdiçando o tempo de todos aqui, Hux!   
Todos agora olhavam para Hux, que olhava o cartão sem saber o que fazer. Foi então que percebeu. Kylo o estava tratando como um droide que realiza funções básicas, como carregar dados no sistema.   
\- Imediatamente, Supremo Líder.   
Hux disse cerrando os dentes e indo até o painel de controle, colocando o cartão e direcionando as imagens ali para o holograma no centro da mesa.   
Assim que as primeiras imagens começaram a aparecer, Kylo girou a cabeça para observar os rostos dos oficiais ali, impassivos, em uma digna atuação de desconhecimento. Sob a máscara, ele sorriu.   
\- Digam senhores, o que veem?   
\- Mais um planeta caído nas guerras civis? Provavelmente na Orla Exterior. Eles não tem qualquer civilidade... - um dos oficiais, um capitão, um tanto mais nervoso, respondeu.   
\- Errado! - Kylo Ren o interrompeu, mas com uma voz calma - As imagens deixam muito claro para nós que não se trata de um conflito interno, mas de um problema externo. Uma organização militar usando da fragilidade desses planetas para explorar minérios e construir armas poderosas.   
\- Bom... Quem garante que essas imagens são reais? - o capitão nervoso continuou a dizer, fazendo a vice-almirante se virar para ele um tanto irritada - A rainha de Naboo pode muito bem ter forjado elas!  
Apenas um ou outro oficial não conseguiu disfarçar que notou o deslize do capitão. Hux prendeu a respiração por um momento.   
\- Muito perspicaz, capitão Morkh. Eu sequer mencionei que consegui essas informações em Naboo e você ligou a minha visita lá ao acesso delas. - Hux deixou o ar sair dos pulmões, teria Kylo Ren livrado eles de inventarem uma desculpa para tamanha idiotice do capitão? - E por acaso também acertou quanto as imagens serem forjadas.   
Agora bem mais que dois ou três conseguiram fingir indiferença a informação.   
\- O Supremo Líder está dizendo que essas imagens são falsas? - o almirante questionou, os olhos atentos para Kylo.   
\- Não. As imagens são reais, o que elas mostram é que é falso.   
Agora todos mostravam sem qualquer receio a sua confusão, mesmo Hux.   
\- Perdão, Supremo Líder? - Hux disse piscando e olhando para Ren.   
Kylo apenas suspirou demorado antes de responder.   
\- Pelo que, especificamente, Hux? Você tem uma lista enorme de erros, sobre qual exatamente pede perdão? - Hux apertou os lábios contendo a resposta raivosa - Sigamos. Por favor, sem interrupções. - Kylo colocou as mãos nas costas e ergueu o queixo - O que quero dizer aqui é que apesar de vermos de fato uma organização invadindo planetas indefesos, nós somos levados ao erro quando cremos num primeiro momento que seja produto de uma organização maior! - ele novamente girou a cabeça para observar as cabeças ali, viradas para ele, com sincera curiosidade - Não! Se trata de uma ação de algo menor, algo baixo, algo que sequer deve ser considerado como organização, e muito menos comparado à Primeira Ordem. Um ato da escória da Galáxia, de ladrões, bandidos, assassinos e mercenários. Não se trata de uma ação da Primeira Ordem, mas dos inimigos da Primeira Ordem. - a vice-almirante lançou um olhar significativo para o almirante, sentado do outro lado da mesa, a frente dela, ambos meditando sobre as claras ofensas que Kylo Ren direcionava a eles - Vocês sabem me dizer quem são os reais inimigos da Primeira Ordem?  
Hux dera um passo atrás e meditava sobre a possibilidade de ele ser mais rápido atirando que Kylo o parando com a magia dele. Ren sentiu as intenções do sub-tenente, mas o deixou seguir. Um dos problemas quando se está imerso na luz, apenas se age em defesa, e assim ele não conseguia, unicamente como forma de punir Hux apenas pela intenção, o machucar ali e agora.   
\- A... Resistência? - Capitão Morkh disse em uma voz sem muita firmeza, atraindo olhares incrédulos do almirante e da vice-almirante.   
\- Mais uma vez você me surpreende, capitão! Claramente seus colegas não tem lhe dado o reconhecimento devido. Sim, a Resistencia. - Kylo sorriu para si, notando como o capitão se sentia orgulhoso da sua resposta, e como outros olhavam desconfiados para o próprio Supremo Líder agora - A rainha de Naboo também demorou e perceber a verdade, mas eu a convenci usando da minha ...Argúcia. - olhares maliciosos voltaram aos rostos de alguns oficiais - Aos poucos ela percebeu que tais ações não poderiam ser da Primeira Ordem. - ele deu uma pequena pausa enquanto permitia que todos o acompanhassem - É até uma vergonha que ela tenha pensado em um primeiro momento que uma ação tão mal organizada, com soldados mal treinados, e naves que denunciavam uma relação com a Primeira Ordem, realmente fosse produto de uma organização liderada por mim. Eu nunca permitiria algo tão mal arquitetado. - Hux atrás se empertigou, o almirante deu um meio sorriso, captando então que o Supremo Líder ali brincava com seu sub-tenente.   
\- Devemos então nos tranquilizar quanto a Naboo? - a vice-almirante perguntou.   
\- De modo definitivo. É claro que depois da desastrosa incursão dos oficiais da Orla Exterior, quase tivemos uma saudável e crucial aliança quebrada!  
\- Mas com a sua argúcia temos Naboo sempre do nosso lado. - um outro capitão disse com malicia.  
\- Bom, ao menos enquanto cumprirmos o acordo! - Kylo respondeu erguendo o queixo, não notando almirante e vice-almirante trocando um olhar significativo.   
\- Pois bem, Supremo Líder. Saber que não fomos afetados por mais uma ação desleal da Resistência muito nos tranquiliza. Mesmo após a perda de homens de grande importância para a nossa organização.   
\- Ah sim. - Kylo baixou a cabeça movendo o corpo rapidamente para o lado, olhando de soslaio para Hux, deixando claro para os mais atentos a quem ele imputava o ato da explosão - A falha na nave que causou a perda de todos os generais da Orla Exterior. Podem se tranquilizar, de nenhum modo Naboo foi, é ou será um problema para a Primeira Ordem.   
\- Ótimo. É muito bom ver que o Supremo Líder não perdeu seu tato com a diplomacia. - a vice-almirante resolveu jogar o jogo de Ren - Acho que podemos nos dizer satisfeitos com o seu relatório.   
\- Muito! - o almirante concordou.   
\- Que bom! Reunião dispensada. - Kylo encerrou o assunto erguendo o queixo e inspirando fundo, antes de se virar bruscamente para a saída, parando apenas na porta e se virando de lado - Hux?   
\- Sim? - Hux ainda pensava em tudo o que acontecera ali, esperando a oportunidade de esclarecer pontos com os outros oficiais - Sim, Supremo Líder   
Hux se corrigiu quando viu Kylo fechar as mãos em punho. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali o Supremo Líder demonstrou alguma fúria. Ele estava de fato incomum.  
\- Me acompanhe.  
\- Como?  
\- Andando. - Kylo respondeu com o óbvio, fazendo Hux ficar vermelho de raiva.   
\- Não, eu me refiro a ...o Supremo Líder esta requerendo a minha companhia?  
\- Não! Estou demandando ela. Tenho vistorias para fazer e necessito da sua assistência, como um especialista da área.   
Lampejou no olhar de Hux certo orgulho por finalmente estar sendo valorizado por Ren, mas ainda assim aquilo vinha em má hora e ele pensou se não poderia recusar. Mas Kylo continuava com as mãos em punho.   
\- Muito bem. Com a sua licença. - ele se despediu dos demais e seguiu ao lado de Ren.   
\- Essa foi realmente muito próxima. - o capitão Morkh disse, atraindo olhares irritados para ele.   
\- Tão próximo que acertou. - foi a resposta da vice-almirante, olhando dignificativamente para o almirante - É realmente uma lástima que essa nova geração seja tão preguiçosa.   
\- Sim. - o almirante concordou - Seque leem mais documentos oficiais.   
\- Não entendi. - o capitão interpelou, novamente descuidado.   
\- Digamos que se deve ter a atenção a termos de acordo, capitão. Mas eu posso lhe explicar melhor pessoalmente. Compareça a minha nave. - o almirante disse, olhando para a vice-almirante que meneou a cabeça mostrando aprovação da decisão do colega.   
\- O que faremos agora? - uma capitã mais atenta perguntou.   
\- No momento? Temos que esperar como essa briga destes dois vai se concluir. Se com a derrocada de Ren, melhor, um trabalho a menos, ou se com a queda de Hux, o que seria tão bom quanto, pois um estorvo a menos. Para nós, é ganhar ou ganhar. - o almirante concluiu olhando para os demais, alguns ainda confusos, fazendo ele suspirar - Mas realmente o que temos que fazer é apagar qualquer vestígio de nossas ações na Orla Exterior. Retire naves com oficiais subalternos de vocês ou que saibam seus nomes. Façam como Hux, promovam uma "falha nas naves deles". Deixem o resto: os mercenários que Hux contratou, os troopers de segunda classe que ele remanejou para lá, e as naves que ele conseguiu com o sistema Kuat.   
\- É realmente uma lástima não podermos ver a cara do sub-tenente quando ele perceber a armadilha montada para ele. - a vice-almirante disse balançando a cabeça pensativa. 

 

Rey entrou na Falcon e parou diante da reunião na área de lazer. Lá estavam Poe, Finn e Rose. Os dois ultimos com o olhar atento e temeroso sobre ela, cientes da grande possibilidade de ela estar com raiva ao saber que armaram uma armadilha para Kylo e esconderam dela.   
E ela estava. Mas como explicaria saber de um plano que nunca foi executado? Quem teria contado para ela? Leia! Sim, todos viram Rey acompanhando a general de volta para a base da Resistencia em Naboo, com mais alguns guardas reais. Era só dizer a verdade até onde era necessário! Assim só precisava dizer que Leia enviara C3P0 para chamar Rey a se encontrar com a general a tarde, o que ela fez. Não precisava dizer que a Jedi não foi exatamente no horário marcado e nem que participara do plano dela contra o da Resistencia.   
\- Rey! - Poe disse se virando para trás, acompanhando os olhares apreensivos dos outros dois colegas - Ótimo, estávamos te esperando! Vem aqui.   
Ele a chamou com a mão direita, fazendo Rey baixar a cabeça e respirar fundo, enquanto se aproximava o mais natural que podia, sem olhar para os outros dois.   
\- O que foi? - ela disse inspirando fundo, enquanto se virava de frente para Poe, ficando de lado para Rose e Finn, e cruzava os braços.   
\- O que eu vou dizer aqui não pode sair daqui. - ele falou com a mão esquerda na cintura e a mão direta erguida no ar, numa expressão tão séria quanto as dos discursos dele antes de uma batalha - Eu quero que você me prometa.   
\- Me desculpe Poe, eu não... - ela começou a se esquivar, tentando não se envolver mais com a Resistencia, dando um passo para trás.   
\- Não, tudo bem, tudo bem. - Poe se inclinou para a frente, a segurando pelos braços, muito animado para revelar o segredo - Eu descobri que a Rainha de Naboo e Kylo Ren são realmente amantes!   
Rey paralisou, a boca levemente aberta e os olhos esbugalhados para um Poe com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso quase tão bobo quanto o de uma criança que acabara de ganhar nota máxima em um trabalho de quimica.  
\- Do que você está falando?  
\- Dos dois juntos!   
\- Poe...Isso ... - ela começou a ficar vermelha, sentia como se o ar começasse a faltar. Ela deu um passo para trás, ficando vermelha. Uma energia estranha passando por ela - Você tirou isso de onde?  
\- Eu não tirei de lugar nenhum! Eu vi os dois! Eu vi Kylo Ren e a rainha de Naboo se beijando. Muito! - ele disse com um meio sorriso orgulhoso de si mesmo, as mãos na cintura.   
Finn tinha os olhos arregalados para a amiga, enquanto Rose não tinha coragem de olhar para ela.   
\- O que? - Rey perguntou, juntando as sobrancelhas, cerrando os dentes e fechando as mãos em punho com força, enquanto atrás dela uma faísca explodia na fiação da Falcon.


	35. Explicando a "natureza".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben recebem conselhos sobre namoro.

\- Eu imagino que sua Excelência pretenda fazer algo acerca das imagens capturadas. - Hux disse depois de limpar a garganta colocando a mão direita fechada sobre a boca, enquanto andavam até o elevador.   
\- Como o que?   
\- Bom. É a Resistência, temos que fazer algo, para impedi-los. - Hux disse a ultima parte observando de soslaio o Supremo Líder, mesmo sabendo que com a máscara não obteria nenhuma dica do que ele pensava.  
\- Precisamente. Vamos agir como já vimos agindo contra a Resistência até agora: Sem piedade.   
Hux deu um meio sorriso para a seguir se por sério. A verdade é que apesar de o discurso desde que Ren tomou o poder ser de acabar com a Resistência, o Supremo Líder sempre agiu como se a protegesse da exterminação total.   
\- Sim, claro, sem piedade, como sempre! Eu vou requerer que alguns batedores realizem reconhecimento da área naqueles planetas e tragam informações mais precisas para um ataque certeiro. Com sorte podemos acabar eliminando a Resistência de vez. Quem sabe conseguiremos até mesmo capturar a General deles, Princesa Leia.   
Kylo ficou parado no corredor um instante, enquanto a porta do elevador se abria e Hux entrava lá, cabeça baixa, arriscando um olhar furtivo na direção de Ren.   
O Supremo Líder se congratulava internamente por ter tido a sagacidade de usar a máscara ao redor de Hux e assim evitar que ele lesse suas emoções, porque agora teria arriscado o sucesso do seu plano com a sua feição de prazer ao ver o sub-tenente usar suas cartas mais preciosas para impedir um ataque aos planetas que vem controlando. E esse era o maior benefício do plano que ele pensara, o de poder expor o desespero de Hux sem com isso estar ele mesmo desesperado, e desta forma sem capacidade de observar as ações do seu atual maior inimigo. Se Kylo estivesse mesmo em uma situação de acreditar que aquelas imagens eram de ações da Resistência, ele provavelmente pensaria primeiro em como evitar que os ataques resultassem na mãe ferida, ou pior, morta, mas agora, ali, ele podia perceber justamente Hux usando esse sentimento dele contra Kylo, o que mostrava claramente que, ou o sub-tenente sabia da relação entre Leia e Kylo Ren, ou o Supremo Líder deixou transparecer demais sua preocupação com a General da Resistência nos ultimos meses.   
\- Supremo Líder? - Hux chamou a atenção de Kylo, ainda parado no corredor, erguendo-lhe um olhar perscrutador.  
\- Muito bem, sub-tenente. - Kylo acordou dos seus pensamentos e se colocou do lado de Hux no elevador, cruzando as mãos a frente do corpo - Mas acho que podemos tratar de uma forma diferente essa situação.   
\- Ah é? - Hux disse, colocando as mãos para trás enquanto o elevador descia, rápido e para andares muito abaixo do que ele costumava frequentar - E como?  
\- Com a boa e velha diplomacia de Ren. Vou me ater as regras.   
Hux sorriu para si mesmo. Para ele isso significava que Ren temia atacar os planetas em que acreditava estar a Resistência, e mais uma vez deixava que seus sentimentos interferissem no comando da Primeira Ordem, mas dessa vez favorecendo o sub-tenente.  
Kylo porém sorria satisfeito sob a máscara, sabendo agora que o outro não seria um grande problema nas próximas horas em que seus cavaleiros montavam as "ações diplomáticas de Ren" nos planetas explorados pelos traidores da Primeira Ordem.   
Os próximos andares foram ultrapassados com o mais completo silêncio até que a porta se abriu e Hux colocou a costa da mão direita sobre o nariz.  
\- Que chei...Onde estamos?  
\- Lavanderia.   
\- O que? Mas eu pensei que o Supremo Líder me requisitara para consultas de minha especialidade técnica!  
\- E o fiz! Você é claramente o membro mais atento a alfaiataria na Primeira Ordem. Sempre atento aos menores detalhes dos uniformes de todos. Tenho certeza que suas opiniões aqui serão cruciais para resolvermos todos os problemas da Primeira Ordem... Com luvas, quepes, meias... - Kylo disse com a voz mais neutra que conseguia, sabendo que não poderia olhar para Hux, contendo qualquer alteração na voz que demonstrasse o seu divertimento - Em frente, sub-tenente. - ele indicou com a mão para Hux sair, ignorando o olhar de ódio e desprezo que outro lhe lançou antes de sair contrariado do elevador - Vamos, sub-tenente, não se acanhe, explore seu potencial. Você tem um hangar inteiro para analisar e verificar se não há nada faltando na composição dos uniformes dos membros da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Isso é um absurdo! Um desperdício do meu...do tempo do Supremo Líder.   
\- Você acha? - Kylo então se permitiu o tom petulante - Pois não acho. Na verdade, eu tenho um ótimo pressentimento sobre isso!

 

\- Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.   
Finn disse para Rose, não tão baixo quanto gostaria. A namorada tinha os olhos arregalados para Rey e Poe. O comentário do ex-stormtrooper atraiu o olhar frio de Rey para os dois agora.   
\- Já eu tenho certeza que isso vai dar ruim. – Rose respondeu de canto, o olhar atento para a Jedi.   
Poe, como um animal inocente que não percebe que é presa fácil, deu um passo a frente na direção do escape de energia da nave, deixando Rey para trás. Após uns instantes de análise ele voltou a se virar para todos, fazendo Rey se virar para ele e de costas para os outros dois.   
\- Essa nave está caindo aos pedaços. Não sei como você ainda consegue voar nela. - ele disse apontando com o dedo indicador para as faíscas se apagando acima dele uns cinquenta centímetros.  
\- Essa nave salvou a Galáxia mais de uma vez, e vai salvar ainda muitas mais, se depender de mim. - ela disse cruzando os braços. Atrás dela Finn e Rose se entreolhavam receosos.   
\- Eu acredito! - Poe disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e colocando as mãos na cintura outra vez - Apenas acho que seria bom dar uma reformada nela! - Rey apertou os olhos sobre ele, que finalmente estranhou a postura da Jedi.   
\- Poe! - Finn o interrompeu e foi até o piloto, colocando a mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito do amigo e batendo com a mão direita no peito dele - Acho que deveríamos deixar esse papo para mais tarde.   
O piloto franziu a testa para Finn e então olhou para Rey e de volta para Finn, assentindo   
\- Está certo. Eu não sou o dono da nave mesmo. - Poe respondeu se desvencilhando do amigo e dando dois passos a frente, deixando um Finn balançando a cabeça confuso enquanto Rey se virava para o piloto, cruzando os braços.   
\- Ãhn... Poe, acho que Finn se referia a nossa conversa. Sobre contar ...- Rose olhou para Rey e pigarreou, baixando o olhar - Contar sobre a missão da Resistencia hoje.   
\- Oh! Não. Não podemos adiar isso. - Poe olhou para os dois, colocando as mãos na cintura - Para o que teremos a seguir precisaremos de todo o apoio. Rey já foi deixada de fora de muita coisa, e agora não temos mais como abrir mão do reforço de uma Jedi.   
\- Eu não estou entendendo. - sim, ela estava, Rey sabia muito bem que agora que Ben tinha conseguido se escapar de uma armadilha da Resistência, eles iam querer uma medida mais agressiva contra ele, e apenas a assassina de Snoke seria capaz de algo - Do que eu fui deixada de fora?  
Rose olhou culpada para Finn, que apenas baixou o olhar e inspirou fundo, lançando porém um breve olhar desconfiado para a amiga.   
\- Basicamente de tudo o que aconteceu hoje. O que eu - Poe colocou a mão direita sobre o peito - fui contrário de inicio, mas talvez tenha sido uma boa ideia afinal. Não ter confrontado a Primeira Ordem me permitiu finalmente confirmar a natureza do relacionamento de Kylo Ren e a rainha.   
Finn notou a amiga apertar as mãos em punho e olhou para trás, esperando outra faísca sair da nave. Não acontecendo nada, ele se aproximou da amiga, que tinha um olhar furioso para Poe.   
\- Você poderia, por favor, esclarecer de uma vez isso! - Rey baixara a cabeça e pedira de modo controlado, quase pausadamente - Como, onde, e o que te faz crer que viu os dois juntos? - ela perguntou e inspirou fundo, a cabeça ainda baixa.   
\- Por que ninguém acredita em mim quando eu conto isso? - Poe olhou ao redor, as mãos na cintura, indignado - Eu não estou inventando, ok, eu vi! E não fui o único! O Havel estava disfarçado de guarda na porta do Palácio e também viu Kylo Ren se esgueirando em um patio interno com a rainha e saindo de lá com a boca vermelha e machucada, depois de um loooongo tempo. Com a confirmação de Rose de que a rainha estava vestida de criada, não há dúvida nenhuma. Kylo Ren e a rainha são amantes! - Poe terminou a defesa de sua teoria com amplos gestos com a mão, voltando a encarar todos com as mãos na cintura.  
Rey tinha a boca levemente aberta e a mão sobre ela. No momento em que ele mencionou a boca vermelha de Ben, ela instintivamente tampou a dela, atraindo a atenção de um Finn desconfiado, mas quando Poe finalmente disse que ele sabia que era a rainha por que ela estava vestida de criada, a ficha caiu, assim como o queixo, e ela enfrentou a crítica situação de alívio e preocupação. Alívio pois Poe não vira Ben com a rainha se beijando, mas sim Ben com ela, Rey. E preocupação porque Poe Dameron viu ela e Ben se beijando!   
A Jedi então respirou fundo e piscou várias vezes, fixando o olhar sobre Poe, e depois desviando para atrás dele, vendo Rose assentir triste e baixar a cabeça, confirmando que sabia que a rainha estava vestida de criada. Por ultimo Rey engoliu em seco e olhou para Finn, que cruzou os braços e apertou os olhos para ela.   
Respirando fundo, a Jedi se viu na situação de ter de agir cautelosamente entre os três. O que era ironico, já que ela saíra do Palácio com a certeza de que os colocaria contra a parede, e agora estava ali, contra a parede.  
\- Bom. - ela pigarreou e olhou para baixo, as mãos indo para a cintura, torcendo para que os lábios dela não tivessem mais qualquer indicio do beijo - E o que te faz ter certeza de que eles são amantes?   
\- Kriiiif! Como vocês são cabeças duras! - ele jogou as mãos para o alto e deixou elas baterem ao lado do corpo, se virando irritado para Rey - O que é dificil de entender, hein? Eles estavam se beijando escondido! E não era qualquer beijo não! Quando eu saí eles estavam a ponto de procurar um quarto. Se é que não foi isso que fizeram logo depois. - ele olhou para o chão, tentando se acalmar, percebendo os olhares atentos de Rose e Finn e o levemente confuso de Rey - Eu descobri que tem uma passagem secreta ali. Uma criada passou por ali antes da rainha e Kylo aparecerem.   
Finn pigarreou. Rey também pigarreou. Rose e Poe franziram a testa para os dois.  
\- Mas você viu eles? Tem certeza de que era Kylo Ren e a rainha? - Finn perguntou apontando a mão direita para Poe, lançando um olhar furtivo para Rey quando mencionou a rainha, fazendo a Jedi morder o lábio inferior.  
\- Sim! Eu vi muito bem, era o Kylo Ren. - Poe respondeu firme - A rainha...bom, a Rose bem disse que ela estava de criada. Mas também, quem mais poderia ser? O cara só se encontra com a rainha em Naboo! Numa dessas já tem frequentado o quarto da rainha há meses!  
Rey voltou a a franzir a testa confusa para Poe.   
\- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
\- Como assim?  
\- Ele frequentando o quarto da rainha. - na cabeça de Rey o quarto da rainha era o quartel general de Naboo, e apenas pessoas de confiança da rainha iam para lá, na maioria das vezes se disfarçar.  
Todos os três se entreolharam e então a olharam com a testa franzida.   
\- Bom. - Poe cruzou os braços - Eles são amantes. Amantes costumam usar o quarto. Ou cabines. - ele pigarreou olhando para baixo na ultima parte, fazendo Rose e Finn se entreolharem erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
Rey olhou para todos com um olhar um pouco confuso. Na mente dela a lembrança dos encontros através da Força com Ben, tanto no quarto dele quando na cabine da Falcon. Seriam eles amantes? Ela piscou e arregalou os olhos. Depois da declaração de mais cedo eles obviamente não eram mais apenas ...o que eles eram antes disso mesmo? Inimigos? Balançando a cabeça Rey tentou se concentrar no que o piloto dizia.  
\- E porque o que eles fizessem num quarto os tornaria amantes? - ela sabia que não era o momento para a pergunta, mas uma estúpida curiosidade tomou ela.  
Poe ergueu o olhar para ela intrigado, e então suspirou apertando os lábios.   
\- Às vezes eu esqueço que você é uma Jedi e não sabe nada sobre essas coisas.   
Rey piscou para ele confusa, e então olhou para os outros dois, fazendo Finn olhar para baixo apertando os lábios e Rose pigarrear, também olhando para baixo.   
\- Não entendo...  
\- Exatamente! Esse é o tipo de coisa que um Jedi não entende pois não ...faz. - a Jedi balançou a cabeça mais confusa - Sabe? Um Jedi não se deixa ser escravo da natureza. - Poe respirou fundo olhando ao redor, vendo que os outros dois erguiam as sobrancelhas - Pelo menos é o que eu ouvi dizer.   
Rey respirou fundo e fechou os olhos um instante antes de responder.   
\- Eu não sou uma Jedi muito experiente, mas estou certa que negar a natureza não é uma das práticas de um Jedi.  
\- Ah, então você já ...esteve em um quarto com alguém? - ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela significativo.   
\- Já, claro. - ela respondeu sincera, Rose e Finn se sobressaltando com a afirmação - Eu...bom, não em Jakku, porque eu vivi sempre sozinha. Mas eu já estive no mesmo quarto com Leia, Finn, Rose...Luke. - ela foi perdendo a confiança no que dizia a medida que olhava para os outros e notava na expressão deles que ela dizia algo quase divertido para eles - O que?  
\- É, você definitivamente não sabe o que amantes fazem num quarto. - Poe disse olhando para os lados, contendo um sorriso e cruzando os braços antes de fazer uma pergunta sincera - Em Jakku você nunca...sabe?   
\- O que?   
\- Você tinha amigos? Amigos muito próximos? Amigos que você... beijava?  
\- Eu não tinha amigos em Jakku.   
Ela respondeu com certa amargura, lembrando que no máximo alguns dos contrabandistas ou frequentadores de Niima paravam para conversar com ela, porém nada além de um papo sobre peças ou histórias dos heróis e vilões da Galáxia, muitas vezes os dois em um só. Nada além disso: passageiro. Seja porque eles não tinham tempo ou porque ela não deixava ninguém se aproximar, com receio do que poderiam fazer.   
\- Isso é triste. - Poe concluiu - E fora de Jakku?   
Rey prendeu a respiração um instante. Rose olhou rapidamente para o chão desviando do olhar de Finn, que viu a reação da namorada, franziu a testa e então olhou a amiga, que começava a ficar vermelha.   
\- Quer saber? Isso foi um pouco além. Acho melhor nós...- Rey tentou fugir da resposta para não mentir.  
\- Heeeey. - Poe colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para Rey e depois para os outros dois, animado - Acho que nós temos uma Jedi vermelha aqui. Então você já ...se deixou levar pela natureza com alguém fora de Jakku!? É da Resistência? - Poe perguntou direto, olhando rapidamente para Finn, que apertava os olhos para a amiga agora.  
\- Não...Digo, não tem nada a ver. Eu não ...nunca tive nada. Eu sou uma Jedi! - Rey tentava encontrar uma resposta que a tirasse da situação em que ela se meteu, sem com isso denunciar que beijara alguém que não era da Resistencia e acabar se complicando principalmente com Finn, para quem nunca contou todos os detalhes dos encontros com Ben - Como você disse, eu não posso me deixar levar por...essa natureza.   
Rey tinha a respiração dificil, sentindo as bochechas enrubescer, enquanto Poe apertava até quase fechar o olho esquerdo para ela, descrente, fazendo ela baixar o olhar e passar a lingua entre os lábios.   
\- Sei. - Poe não acreditara e de repente a desconfiança de que ela e Finn tiveram algo antes de Rose, cresceu - Então deixa eu esclarecer isso, caso você alguma vez se sinta tentada pela natureza: evite o quarto com alguém que faça com você o que Kylo Ren fez com a rainha. Para o bem da sua disciplina Jedi.  
Finn agora se virou para Rey, cruzando os braços notando que ela tinha o pescoço começando a ficar vermelho também.   
\- Eu... não. - ela engoliu em seco e olhou para Finn e Rose, passando a mão direita no pescoço antes de erguer o olhar curioso para Poe, a voz baixa quase falhando - E o que ele fez com ela?  
Poe deu um meio sorriso.   
\- O que ele não fez! - o piloto respirou fundo, sentia ali a oportunidade de contar os detalhes sórdidos da sua aventura - O homem quase dobrou ela. E ela não ficou para trás, não, também estava sedenta a rainha. E é isso que me preocupa! - Finn tirou o olhar de Rey para Poe, a exemplo de Rose, enquanto a Jedi descia novamente o olhar, embaraçada - Porque teve uma hora que ela parecia estar brigando com ele, e então o cara simplesmente calou ela com um beijo. Por isso que eu digo, a rainha está na mão dele. E assim Naboo está na mão da Primeira Ordem. - ele encerrou seu discurso com o dedo indicador direito erguido na direção dos outros, como se assim incutisse em cada um a ideia do perigo da situação.   
\- Isso tudo me parece exagero! Como podem uns simples beijos fazer ela largar seus ideais e parceiros? - Rose sentiu a necessidade de se manifestar.  
O piloto soltou um risinho.   
\- Acredite, não era com os beijos que eu estava preocupado. Os beijos são só o começo. Depois ele arranca confissões e promessas em meio aos lençóis e pronto! Estamos por fim acabados.  
A Jedi novamente parecia confusa, olhando para os lados tentando entender a razão de alguns beijos serem tão perigosos e como isso se ligava a lençóis.  
\- Você já considerou que pode ser o contrário, que a rainha é quem pode estar conseguindo confissões e promessas em meio aos lençóis? - Rose novamente confrontou o raciocínio do piloto, resfolegando e deixando as mãos cairem ao lado do corpo.   
\- Sim. E acho que é uma possibilidade também. - Poe concordou apontando o dedo indicador para ela, e apertando os lábios - O que me deixa tão preocupado quanto com a possibilidade de Kylo a estar usando. Se é um plano dela para subjugar a Primeira Ordem, por que ela não nos contou desde o inicio? O que ela quer controlando sozinha Kylo Ren?  
\- Talvez nem um dos dois esteja tentando manipular ninguém, mas sim apaixonados. - foi a resposta baixa e tímida de Rey, fazendo Rose fita-la com um olhar de lamento, enquanto Finn apertava os olhos para a amiga balançando a cabeça em negação.   
\- Então - Poe suspirou - estamos todos ferrados de qualquer jeito, mas com o adicional de que os dois vão sofrer mais do que nós. Porque a não ser que um deles abandone a sua causa e se junte a do outro, ambos vão ter que sempre se contentar com pátios internos escondidos. - o piloto viu o olhar triste da Jedi para a sua conclusão pessimista e baixou a cabeça - Mas não se preocupe, Finn é nosso especialista em Primeira Ordem e ele disse que Kylo Ren não teria a capacidade de se apaixonar por ninguém. Possivelmente está apenas seduzindo ela. E dado a genética dele, estamos em grande perigo de ele conseguir logo, ou já ter conseguido!   
Rey se virara para o amigo com um olhar frio. Ela sabia que Finn não conseguia ver nada de bom em Ben, mas ainda assim a ideia dele de que o Solo não poderia se apaixonar por ninguém, logo nem mesmo por Rey, parecia uma crítica diretamente a ela por acreditar em Ben.  
Nenhum dos três se atentando para a insinuação quanto a descendência de Kylo Ren.   
\- Então o que você nos sugere, agora que - Rose olhou com pesar para a amiga antes de continuar - restou confirmado que Kylo Ren e a rainha são amantes?   
A Jedi olhou para Poe sem notar o olhar de Rose.   
\- Eu ainda não sei. - ele suspirou - Minha primeira atitude sempre foi comunicar Leia, mas não sei como tratar isso com ela. Talvez seja o caso de procurarmos outra base, enquanto nos mantemos alertas para qualquer traição. Se amanhã Kylo Ren conseguir arrancar, num suspiro de prazer na cama, ou num delirio de amor em um quarto, podemos não ter muito tempo para fugir. - Rey franziu a testa e o nariz para as palavras dele, Finn revirou os olhos com o drama do colega - De qualquer forma, Rey - ele ergueu um olhar firme e honesto para ela - nós vamos precisar de você do nosso lado. Eu sei que você tem a sua própria missão com a ordem Jedi, mas nesse momento nós não temos como nos defender sem a sua ajuda. - Rey abriu a boca para responder, mas apenas inspirou fundo e baixou a cabeça concordando. Ela sabia que Poe estava enganado, mas não tinha como esclarecer que a permanencia dela ali não era necessária sem expor demais - Ótimo. - ele estendeu a mão para Rey, que a apertou sem muita convicção - Acho que esclarecemos tudo, não? - ele perguntou fazendo Rey juntar as sobrancelhas e abrir a boca indecisa - O que, mais alguma coisa?  
\- Eu...  
\- É, eu sei, nós devíamos ter te contado sobre a armadilha à Primeira Ordem. Mas Finn me fez ver que se você estivesse lá, Kylo notaria a sua presença através da Força e todo o nosso plano viria abaixo. - foi a vez de Rey apertar os olhos na direção de Finn, que não baixou a cabeça, ao contrário, ergueu o queixo e cruzou os braços, a confrontando - Mas daqui para frente eu espero poder contar com você em todas as nossas missões.   
\- Poe, se não confiarmos nos nossos aliados, não vamos conseguir vencer batalha nenhuma. Vocês deveriam ter me comunicado ao menos. - ela repreendeu um Poe que colocava as mãos na cintura e olhava para baixo, balançando a cabeça em concordância.  
\- Você tem razão. De agora adiante sem guardar informações entre nós. Somos uma familia. - Poe disse arrependido, fazendo Rey engolir em seco e olhar para o chão. Não esperava que aquilo se voltasse para ela como um tapa na cara - Tem algo que eu possa fazer para compensar?  
Rey piscou e olhou ao redor. Respirando fundo ela colocou as mãos na cintura e perguntou com uma seriedade e inocencia que fez Poe pestanejar.   
\- Sim. O que amantes fazem num quarto?

 

Leia ajeitou a trança ao redor da cabeça e a prendeu formando a sua tiara de cabelo, suspirando.  
Ela havia colocado a sua roupa de general da Resistencia, prática e simples. Porém sentia como se pesasse mais que o vestido de Rainha de Naboo, que agora estava jogado no chão próximo da cama pequena e humilde do seu quarto de General na base da Resistencia em Naboo. Nem as paredes ali eram mesmo paredes. Eram biombos que separavam cubículos de três metros quadrados onde oficiais e ajudantes descansavam.   
Ela não achou que fosse voltar a luta. Na verdade tinha certeza que finalmente se aposentara de tudo. Mas assim como ela se viu envolta em algo maior que a impediu de abandonar o Senado há mais de sete anos atrás, agora ela via algo maior a obrigando a voltar à Resistência. E dessa vez era por ela e não pela Galáxia. Leia precisava ajudar o filho.   
\- 3P0? - ela chamou o droide, que em alguns segundo entrou no aposento.  
\- Princes...General? Me requisitou?  
\- Sim. 3P0, repasse de novo aquela parte do livro de Rey que você traduziu.   
\- Sim, General. Qual delas? A sobre a Força viva ou a sobre meditação?  
\- Esse sobre meditação. Mas vá direto para a parte sobre meditação em batalha.

\- Está certo, estou entendendo a situação aqui. - Hux começou a dizer com a voz irritada mas cansada, depois de resistir por quase dez horas olhando uniforme por uniforme dos oficiais da Primeira Ordem, se encaminhando agora para a sessão das armaduras dos stormtroopers - Essa é a minha punição por ter ido até Naboo sem a autorização do Supremo Líder. E devo dizer, é mais do que devida e foi muito bem aplicada!  
Kylo conteve um sorriso, mesmo ainda estando de máscara.   
\- Você realmente demora para perceber as coisas, não é mesmo, sub-tenente?   
Hux sentiu uma leve dor nas temporas ao contrair os musculos do rosto para evitar dar uma resposta mordaz ao Ren.  
\- Mas eu aprendo, Supremo Líder. Eu sempre aprendo.   
\- Muito bom. - Kylo disse com a voz grave e demorado - Agora vejamos as armaduras.   
\- O que? Não! - Hux sentiu as pernas fraquejarem de cansaço - Supremo Líder, isso é claramente uma tortura. Eu não durmo há horas... e nem me alimento. E ainda estou andando e olhando uniformes repetidos...Eu estou realmente sem qualquer condição de continuar.   
\- Enquanto você tiver forças para argumentar, eu acredito que terá forças para continuar. Em frente, sub-tenente. 

\- Você está falando sério? - Poe finalmente respondeu dando um passo a frente, e olhando para os outros dois antes de fita-la - Tipo, você realmente não sabe o que acontece? - Rey abriu a boca para responder mas ele levantou a mão direita - Eu sei que você já disse isso antes, mas achei que você só estava sendo muito inocente sobre as minhas insinuações. Eu digo. Essas coisas a gente acaba descobrindo enquanto cresce. Na sua idade todo mundo já sabe como as coisas acontecem.   
Rose deu um passo a frente e engoliu em seco, ela percebia como Rey ficava nervosa a medida que Poe pontuava a estranheza da falta de conhecimento dela.   
\- Como eu disse antes. Eu não tinha amigos em Jakku. - Rey pigarreou e respondeu baixando o olhar.   
Poe ergueu as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo.   
\- Bom. - ele esperou Rey voltar a olha-lo - Eu continuo me esquecendo como a Galáxia é enorme e há lá fora milhares de criaturas que não tem a mesma experiencia de vida que eu. Desculpa. - apertando os lábios, ele esperou Rey assentir, aceitando as desculpa dele e então suspirou cruzando os braços para ela - Mas você é uma Jedi, qual o interesse de saber isso agora?  
A Jedi prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos para ele. Honestidade agora seria perigoso, e com Finn e Rose ali, já alertas de parte do relacionamento dela com Ben, era perigoso dizer que era para entender melhor as próprias emoções.   
\- Meus aprendizes. - ela soltou a resposta assim que pulou na mente dela, soltando o ar dos pulmões - Eu acho importante ter o máximo de conhecimento para quando eles precisarem de orientação. - Rey passou a lingua pelo lábio inferior nervosamente.   
Rose e Finn se entreolharam e menearam a cabeça, considerando o motivo.   
\- Justo! Acho nobre. Um verdadeiro mestre tem que estar sempre em busca das respostas para os seus aprendizes. - Poe a congratulou, fazendo Rey estufar levemente o peito orgulhosa de sua resposta - Muito bem, exatamente o que você quer saber?  
\- Éééé... - a Jedi pensou um instante "o que se pergunta quando não se sabe de nada?" então ela se lembrou do pátio - O que acontece depois dos beijos que você disse que é tão perigoso?  
\- Espera, eu não disse que é perigoso. Só que uma vez que você começa, é dificil parar. Sabe? Que besta eu - ele olhou rapidamente para Finn e depois para Rey - é claro que você não sabe. É como se com o beijo as coisas em você... - Poe fazia gestos com as mãos em forma de chamas vindo de cima para baixo pelo corpo dele.   
\- Esquentassem. - ela respondeu atenta a ele.   
\- Isso! E de repente está muito quente para você pensar. E então você começa a querer mais que beijos. - Poe respirou fundo e olhou para os dois amigos que desviaram o olhar, evitando o assunto - E daí você ...acaba fazendo.   
O piloto soltou o ar dos pulmões nervoso, passando o dedo indicador pela gola da camisa, enquanto engolia em seco. Aquilo era mais dificil do que imaginava, e o olhar inocentes e curioso da Jedi tornava ainda mais árduo. Em um papo de roda de bar aquilo fluiria como um tiro de um blaster.   
\- Fazendo o que?   
\- Aaaaah...Rey. - Poe a encarou nervoso e puxou o ar - Você...Deixa a natureza te guiar...  
\- É, mas algumas vezes a natureza é muito rápida ou falha. - Rose disse em tom irritado, desviando o olhar de Finn.   
\- Mas só quando a natureza está muito ocupada tentando salvar a vida de todos. - Finn respondeu a namorada, e os dois ficaram se encarando, até Rose respirar fundo e colocar as mãos na cintura, acenando com a cabeça para Poe continuar  
\- Ceeeerto. Enfim... - Poe olhou de um para o outro e balançou a cabeça, voltando a fitar Rey que ainda olhava estranho para os amigos - Quando você menos espera as suas mãos vão para lugares no corpo um do outro e as roupas vão embora, e então... - ele olhava para baixo tentando encontrar palavras para explicar, Rey arregalando os olhos lembrando de Ben quase sem roupas na vez em que se encontraram no quarto dele.  
\- Se deitam na cama. - ela respondeu devagar, lembrando o que aconteceu naquela noite, surpresa de que de fato ela e Ben já tinham ido longe demais daquela vez.   
\- Sim. - Poe ergueu o olhar franzindo a testa, imaginando como ela sabia disso - No final ambos vão para a cama. Ou onde for mais confortável.   
Rose abriu a boca levemente e apertou o olhar na direção da Jedi, o pensamento da mecânica indo na mesma direção que o da Jedi foi, percebendo que a amiga não tinha entendido muito bem.   
\- Então é isso? - Rey perguntou ingenua.  
Poe ergueu as sobrancelhas, se virou para os outros dois respirando fundo e balançou a cabeça confirmando. Não havia necessidade de entrar em mais detalhes. Como Jedi ela não precisaria do resto.   
Rey respirou fundo. Ela era amante de Ben sem nem saber disso. E de certa forma ela havia mesmo revelado segredos nos lençóis para ele, pois através da Força ele podia ver tudo o que ela passou, até mesmo a localização da base da Resistência. Em meio aos pensamentos o olhar da Jedi foi atraído para o da mecanica, que balançava a cabeça negativamente.   
\- Isso tá errado. Poe, explica isso certinho.  
O piloto se virou para Rose franzindo a testa, recebendo um olhar severo, que o fez se desarmar e erguer as mãos para cima.   
\- Desculpe, esse é o meu máximo. - Poe andou até Finn, se colocando do lado do amigo, e a exemplo do ex-stormtrooper, cruzando os braços - Além do mais, ela é uma Jedi, não precisa de mais detalhes que isso.   
\- Não estou entendendo. Tem algo a mais?  
Finn olhou para Rose que acenava com a cabeça que sim para Rey e depois para Poe, que apertou os lábios e também acenou que sim.   
\- É, mas como Poe disse, Rey, coisas que uma Jedi não precisa saber. - Finn coçou a cabeça e olhou para o chão desconfortável.   
\- Preciso sim! Um Jedi é o que é devido ao seu conhecimento de tudo! - ela disse com uma firmeza que surpreendeu até ela mesma.  
\- Rey está certa. E mesmo porque, esse papo de Jedi não poder...Bom, estar limitado nas vontades ...da carne, me parece baboseira!  
Rey olhou para a amiga com gratidão, e depois para os outros dois com irritação. Poe olhava para os lados desconfortável.   
\- Olha, vocês me desculpem, mas já foi bem dificil para mim explicar isso para o Finn aqui. E ele é homem. É mais fácil para um homem explicar essas coisas para outro homem.  
Finn ergueu a cabeça devagar até fixar olhos furiosos sobre Poe, que fechou os olhos com força e baixou as mãos para a cintura notando o que revelara.  
\- Eu sabia!   
Rose disse vitoriosa, colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto Poe se virava de costas evitando olhar para a situação. Rey olhava para eles com as sobrancelhas juntas. Finn baixou a cabeça a balançando e então se virou para Rose erguendo a o dedo indicador da mão esquerda.   
\- Em minha defesa, eu só peguei dicas! E...Eu também cresci em um ambiente hostil sem ter com quem conversar sobre nada além de táticas de guerra e de limpeza. Sem contar que, é bem complicado se interessar por esse tipo de coisa quando se tem a Phasma como capitã. Ela não nos deixava respirar outra coisa se não a guerra. 

Rose respirou fundo e fechando os olhos, para voltar a abri-los e fitar o namorado.  
\- Eu entendo. Como teria entendido se você tivesse confessado desde antes. Você tem que aprender a confiar em mim, Finn. Para tudo!   
\- Ah é? Você conta tudo para mim? - ele olhou dela para Rey, apertando os lábios e erguendo o queixo, fazendo as duas arregalarem os olhos.   
\- Eu disse confiar, não contar tudo. - Rose respirou fundo olhando para o chão, enquanto Finn cruzava os braços e balançava a cabeça com ar vitorioso - Vamos Rey! - a mecanica pulou nos próprios pés e se dirigiu até a Jedi a pegando pela mão e se retirando para a cabine da Falcon - Como o Poe disse, tem coisas que só um homem pode explicar para um homem e só uma mulher pode explicar para uma mulher.   
Rey se deixou carregar sem contestar, olhando surpresa para os outros dois, que observaram elas se retirarem.   
Poe e Finn se entreolharam quando elas saíram.   
\- Você tinha que falar? - Finn o repreendeu colocando as mãos na cintura.   
\- Perdão amigo! - Poe bateu nos ombros do outro e já se encaminhou para a saída - Acho melhor você se preparar para mais tarde. Vem DR!   
Finn fechou os olhos e enrugou o nariz sabendo que o outro estava certo. Quando abriu os olhos, Poe já estava quase no corredor de saída da Falcon.  
\- Espera aí, onde você vai?  
\- Onde mais? Falar com a Leia. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui. Há uma guerra para vencer, meu amigo. Uma mais fácil do que os papos de Jedi!  
Finn viu o outro sumir pelo corredor e suspirou. O amigo estava certo, eles não podiam perder tempo quando tinham que reunir tudo o que aconteceu nas ultimas horas, analisar e organizar suas próximas ações. Mas Finn tinha a mera impressão de que talvez o que Poe pensava que sabia não era exatamente verdade. E para confirmar isso ele teria de conversar com Rey antes.   
A imagem de Rose furiosa o fez baixar a cabeça. Ele é que não ia deixar a namorada ainda mais brava interrompendo o papo de irmãs das duas. Ele falaria com a amiga mais tarde.

\- Certo. - Rose entrou na cabine e fechou a porta, parando em frente de Rey, com as mãos na cintura e olhando para baixo - Finn às vezes me deixa... - ela descreveu seu sentimento com gestos, as mãos erguidas para cima e balançando - Eu só queria que ele pensasse mais por si mesmo e menos pela cabeça de Poe.   
Rey balançou a cabeça concordando. Finn havia crescido muito desde que eles se conheceram, mas ainda era ligado a hierarquia da Primeira Ordem e sentia como se precisasse de um líder para dizer como agir, quando ele sozinho poderia ser um melhor líder que qualquer um da Resistência, exceto Leia, claro.   
Rose respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar para a amiga, começando a se acalmar.   
\- Como é que você está?  
\- Eu? - Rey piscou confusa - Estou bem.   
\- Rey, olha, eu também não queria te deixar de fora de tudo. Mas a sua ligação com Kylo...Pra ser sincera eu não concordei nem com o plano. Não acho certo agir assim.   
\- Não se preocupe, Rose, eu sei que você só me esconderia algo se fosse para o bem dos outros. Apesar de saber que eu também não agiria em prejuízo de todos.   
Rey olhou para Rose de modo significativo.   
\- É claro que não. Mas você tem essa história com Ben. Ou tinha. - Rey franziu a testa ao perceber a amiga chama-lo de Ben - Depois do que Poe contou...Eu lamento Rey. Sei que no fundo você acreditava que ele correspondia os seus sentimentos. - Rey deu um passo para trás franzindo a testa, surpresa com como Rose conhecia dos sentimentos dela - Por favor, achei que depois do nosso papo tivesse ficado claro que eu sei que você está apaixonada por ele. - Rey abriu a boca para responder, mas sem palavras ela fechou a boca e suspirou concordando. - E agora? Com isso dele com a rainha... Imagino que você esteja mal.   
Rey inspirou o ar devagar e engoliu em seco, pensando na resposta que daria a amiga.   
\- Não. Eu até que estou bem com isso tudo. - Rey dizia sem olhar para a amiga nos olhos, cruzando os braços e pigarreando - No final talvez eu não estivesse assim tão envolvida.   
\- Certeza? Porque você parecia furiosa quando Poe começou a contar dos dois. Como se estivesse tendo um ataque de ciúmes.   
Rey apertou os olhos para ela.   
\- Sério? - Rey respirou fundo olhando para os lados - Eu devia...Eu estava assim por conta da revelação de que Kylo estivera aqui e ninguém me chamou, acho.   
\- Ah! - Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas considerando a resposta - Faz sentido. Sério que isso não te deixou nem um pouco mal?  
\- Sim. - Rey tentava se manter impassível.   
\- Menos mal. - Rose suspirou - Eu vou confessar que foi dificil para mim acreditar nisso que o Poe disse. Ainda mais depois do que vi hoje no salão do trono. Digo. Ben parecia ter certa intimidade com a rainha sim, mas quando falava de você e te viu naqueles hologramas...Ele realmente parecia fascinado. Deve ser só admiração por você como Jedi, então.   
Rose terminou de contar e ergueu o olhar para Rey, piscando e juntando as sobrancelhas ao notar os efeitos de suas palavras na amiga.   
\- Você esteve com Ben? - a Jedi a perguntou com indisfarçado interesse.  
\- Sim! Foi assim que eu soube da rainha disfarçada de criada.   
\- Mas como? Foi parte do plano? Conta isso direito.   
\- Claro. - Rose procurou um lugar para se sentar e virou o banco do piloto para ela, fazendo Rey a imitar se sentando no banco do co-piloto - Leia me chamou para explicar as imagens que Poe e você capturaram. Ela realmente vê além de nós, Rey. Leia mostrou as reais intenções da Primeira Ordem. Eles não estão só atacando planetas, estão construindo armas sem qualquer controle do Supremo Líder deles e da Galáxia. No final você estava certa. Ben realmente não sabia das ações da Primeira Ordem. - Rose finalizou baixando o olhar lamentando.   
\- Eu te disse! - Rey não pôde se negar o breve momento de vitória - Mas o que mais aconteceu? Como ele reagiu a tudo?  
\- Bom, ele realmente pareceu perturbado, mas foi a rainha quem tomou conta de tudo no final. Ela dispensou a mim e a Leia e conversou só com ele. Parece que eles tem mesmo uma forte conexão. - Rose franziu a testa ao perceber Rey cerrar os dentes e as mãos em punho - Mas como eu disse antes, nem de longe ele olhou para a rainha como para você nos hologramas.   
Rey novamente a olhou com interesse.   
\- Ah é? Que hologramas?  
\- Uns que o droide do Luke gravou de você na sua missão, lutando com uns mercenários. Ele parecia muito impressionado.   
\- Pra valer?  
\- Sim! - Rose disse sorrindo notando o brilho nos olhos da amiga - Principalmente por você conseguir fazer tudo aquilo sem um sabre de luz.   
\- Kriiif! - Rey revirou os olhos - Quando Ben cisma com algo! Espero que ele não tenha reclamado do bastão.   
Rose jogou o corpo para trás, olhando para os lados cautelosa.   
\- Não, não. Acho que não disse nada. - Rose preferiu não provocar mais a ira da Jedi.   
\- Que bom! - ela respirou fundo - Você contou isso para Poe e Finn?  
\- Não! - Rose negou veemente - Leia me pediu discrição. Eu só revelei mesmo que havia visto a rainha de criada, pois Poe estava criando conjunturas sobre quem poderia ser a amante de Kylo.   
\- Sim. A amante dele. - Rey engoliu em seco baixando o olhar, Rose seguiu o mesmo caminho - Você falava sério quando disse que ia me explicar sobre o que realmente acontece entre amantes num quarto?  
Rose ergueu a cabeça rapidamente surpresa.   
\- Eu? - ela apontou para si mesma, e então percebeu o olhar de expectativa da amiga - Ah é. Claro. Isso não vai ser nem um pouco estranho e desconfortável. - Rose disse baixinho enquanto tentava reunir forças - Bom...Eu vou tentar te explicar como a minha irmã fez comigo. - Rey sorriu meiga diante da atitude fraternal da amiga - Como Poe disse...Bom, quando se está com alguém que você realmente se importa, e que se importa com você, e você sente que está preparada para se conectar mais profundamente com ela, o seu corpo vai falar por ti, basicamente, e é aí que você e essa outra pessoa, em um momento só de vocês vão se conectar. - Rey acompanhava o que ela dizia com uma expressão de estranheza diante das palavras quase ditadas, como se Rey fosse uma criança - E então, num quarto, ou qualquer lugar em que vocês se sintam...confortáveis, vocês vão se beijar...  
\- Certo, isso tudo eu já entendi. A gente se beija, uma onda de calor passa pelo corpo e eu não consigo mais parar, quero beijar mais ele e - Rey detalhava as emoções com gestos e olhando para as próprias mãos, enquanto Rose lentamente franzia a testa e abria levemente a boca - as mãos dele passam por lugares - a voz se tornava mais baixa a medida que ela trazia mais emoção ao que dizia - e de repente eu sinto vontade de passar a mão pelo corpo dele também, como Poe disse. E partes de mim começam a ...palpitar. E eu sinto vontade de abraçar ele como se a gente fosse se unir a ponto de virar um só. - Rey suspirou erguendo o olhar quase angustiado para a amiga.   
\- Ok, isso foi muito específico. - Rose piscou olhando para baixo - Mas eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. - pigarreando Rose juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo e olhou nos olhos da amiga - Bom, como Poe disse, depois desses ...calores e mãos passando pelo corpo. Vocês acabam ficando sem roupas.   
\- Espera! Os dois ficam sem roupas? - Rey franziu a testa, na cabeça dela tinha apenas aquela noite em que Ben era quem estava quase sem roupa.   
\- Sim. Não dá para se unir a outra pessoa com roupas. - Rose olhou para os lados erguendo as sobrancelhas, destacando o óbvio - Continuando. Então, sem roupas, vocês continuam fazendo o que, bom, citando Poe, a natureza vai pedindo. - Rose suspirou - Rey, você já viu um homem sem roupas?  
\- Não, não, claro que não. - Rey respondeu quase sem ar, jogando o corpo para trás, lembrando do peito nu de Ben.   
\- Então... Krifff isso é dificil! Eles tem ...Bom, você deve saber o que eles tem entre as pernas.   
\- Os joelhos?  
\- Não no meio das pernas! Entre as pernas. - Rose apontou o mais discreta que podia para o local.   
\- Ah sim. Tem algo lá. Definitivamente. - a lembrança de um volume do corpo de Ben sob a toalha pulou na mente dela.  
\- Definitivamente! - Rose concordou - Bom, você também...Sabe esses locais que ficam palpitando em você? - Rey balançou a cabeça concordando - E uma delas é... - Rose abaixou o olhar rapidamente e Rey engoliu em seco concordando - Então. Eles tem algo que não temos. E isso que eles tem nós...encaixamos lá. E então acabamos nos unindo.   
Rey piscava enquanto pensava sobre a informação, tentando entender como isso funcionava.   
\- Mas como isso se encaixa?  
\- Certo. Eu deveria ter detalhado melhor. Isso que eles tem entre as pernas é como... - Rose fez gestos com a mão montando formas que só faziam Rey mais confusa, fazendo a mecanica desistir e olhar para o lado, observando no canto da cabine o bastão de Rey - Como o seu bastão! Só que menor. Bem menor. E..sabe? Feito de osso e carne.  
Rey olhou para trás, e viu o bastão, tentando imaginar algo em menor escala e então se virou para frente arregalando os olhos.   
\- Como um sabre de luz?


	36. A princesa, o escolhido e a Jedi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke aparece para guiar sua irmã e aluna para que elas encontrem o próprio caminho e assim possam ajudar Ben, que finalmente encontra equilibrio na Força.

Leia inspirou fundo tentando escutar apenas a própria respiração e as batidas do coração. Soltou o ar e novamente e voltou a inspirar fundo, sempre devagar e concentrada, na tentativa de meditar e alcançar a Força. Porém algo a empertigou e ela novamente abriu os olhos exalando o ar ruidosamente enquanto olhava ao seu redor, para a cama onde estava sentada, se mexendo e tentando ficar mais confortável.   
Foi quando ela notou o que a incomodava: um feixe de luz azul vindo de um ponto a frente dela.   
A general da Resistência sabia o que era, antes mesmo de erguer vagarosamente o olhar para lá e ver a figura do seu irmão, Luke. Não como ela se lembrava de ter visto ele pela ultima vez, em Crait. O Luke ali na frente dela tinha o cabelo mais comprido e grisalho, assim como a barba, e vestia a sua túnica Jedi no tom bege acinzentado, com o seu robe de tecido grosseiro e marrom.   
Luke observou a irmã, com seus cabelos longos e ondulados soltos pelos ombros com uma trança atravessada no topo da cabeça prendendo parte dele, em sua vestimenta de general da Resistencia, um macacão cinza simples e um colete azul escuro. Ela abriu levemente a boca surpresa e logo a seguir a fechou, apertando os lábios, tentando conter a emoção, para então suspirar e baixar os olhos.   
\- Enfim você veio me visitar. Eu devo ver isso como um sinal ruim?  
A princesa de Alderan havia escutado mais de uma dezena de vezes o irmão contando como seus mestres haviam aparecido para guiá-lo após o falecimento deles, além é claro do seu próprio pai. Leia sempre se sentiu aliviada de não ser tão poderosa na Força ou ter tido algum mestre para lhe assombrar mesmo após morto. Apesar de ter se apegado a ideia de que se seria possível encontrar mestres Jedi, talvez também fosse possível ver os pais, Bail e Breha. Mas Luke, desde a primeira vez que lera no rosto dela essa dúvida, deixara claro que os mestres Jedi apareciam pois não haviam morrido de fato, mas se unido a Força. Ela particularmente argumentara internamente que Darth Vader havia morrido e ainda assim aparecera, logo...   
Porém, desde que Luke se juntara a Força, ela esperava que ele aparecesse para ela, mesmo eles não tendo sido mestre e aprendiz, além de um ou outro truque que ele fez ela usar para testar seu poder com a Força.   
Afinal, ele mesmo tinha dito antes de enfrentar Ben em Crait que ninguém realmente vai embora para sempre, indicando como Han ainda estava vivo entre eles e com Ben, assim como fazendo ela cogitar que isso significava que o próprio Luke não iria por completo após o confronto. Era o mais lógico, afinal ele não morrera, e era um mestre Jedi, por que não vir até ela? Mas passou mais de ano e Leia já havia desistido de o ver, entendendo que essas aparições da Força apenas aconteciam quando se precisava delas. E agora ele apareceu.   
\- Me diga você. O que os livros falam sobre isso? - ele apontou para si mesmo, um sorriso sábio nos lábios e um brilho familiar nos olhos, fazendo ela olhar para ele de um jeito amável.   
\- Eu acho que ainda não cheguei nessa parte. - ela respondeu de um jeito que parecia triste, trazendo as mãos para o colo e as olhando.  
\- E ainda assim já leu mais do que eu.   
Leia ergueu o rosto para o irmão arqueando uma sobrancelha diante da revelação do outro de que nunca havia lido os próprios livros. Algo que era muito próprio de Luke: dispensar o ensinamento de um livro ou de outros, seguindo sempre o que achava certo.   
\- Me perdoe se eu não fico surpresa. – Leia falou balançando a cabeça e a inclinando na direção dele, com aquele olhar atrevido dela, fazendo o irmão sorrir largo.  
\- Eu perdoo. - ele respondeu correspondendo no tom divertido da irmã, e então suspirando e olhando para o chão, as mãos sempre cruzadas a frente do corpo - Você sabe a razão de eu estar aqui?  
\- Vou arriscar que você está precisando de dicas de penteado.   
Luke jogou a cabeça levemente para trás soltando uma risada baixa, fazendo Leia sorrir com ele.   
\- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso.   
\- Eu é que não vou quebrar uma tradição nossa. – com nossa ela se referia aos três, Luke, Han e ela, que hoje era só Leia. A lembrança a fez suspirar.  
\- Minha irmã. – ele soltou em tom consternado diante da tristeza dela, olhando para baixo um instante buscando as palavras certas. Ele sabia que não havia um conjunto de palavras que pudesse ajudar com a tristeza que a lembrança de Han provocava, então resolveu ir direto ao assunto – Você é muito forte com a Força, sempre foi. E um dia tenho certeza que vai se estender aqui do meu lado. Mas esse não é o seu caminho.   
Leia ergueu o olhar e absorveu o que ele dizia franzindo a testa a cada palavra, observando então ele se aproximar e sentar do lado dela.   
\- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
\- O que você já sabe. Leia – ele respirou fundo, as mãos pousadas sobre os joelhos, enquanto olhava para o chão a sua frente, a irmã com o olhar intrigado sobre ele – a Força corre pelo sangue da nossa família de um jeito que nenhum outro ser na Galáxia experimentará. Somos completos dentro da sua forma. Temos a luz e a escuridão. – com a parte final ele suspirou, notando Leia olhar para o chão a sua frente também e respirando fundo – É o nosso tormento. Temos isso mais forte que qualquer outro. Mas para você não precisa ser assim.   
\- Se eu estou entendendo bem, você está me pedindo para não me abrir para a Força? – Leia piscou e o encarou, não muito séria, e nem muito divertida, mas curiosa.  
Luke fugiu do olhar dela se virando para frente, puxando as mangas do robe e se envelopando nele, enquanto suspirava.   
\- Você sempre esteve com a Força, Leia. Eu não teria te encontrado se fosse diferente. Você já é forte com ela. – Luke se virou e a olhou nos olhos – Do seu próprio jeito.   
Leia pensava rápido, entendeu quase prontamente o que o irmão queria, que era avisar ela a não continuar buscando truques Jedi para poder ajudar Ben nas suas batalhas contra a Primeira Ordem. Mas aquele sentimento que ela sempre lutava contra cresceu dentro dela e falou por si só: o medo.  
\- Do meu jeito não vai me ajudar a salvar meu filho. – ela respondeu rapidamente, balançando levemente a cabeça em negativa para ele, enquanto se inclinava com as sobrancelhas erguidas para o irmão, o encarando.   
\- É aí que você se engana! – ele imitou o gesto dela, fazendo Leia franzir a testa e jogar a cabeça para trás – Veja bem, Leia, - ele suspirou – a Força nos apresenta muitas possibilidades quando a manejamos na sua forma bruta. Conseguimos... – ele revirou os olhos ao notar que a primeira coisa que vinha a mente sobre a Força eram as palavras da sua ultima aprendiz – levantar rochas. Mas o que você faz com a sua Força, vai além de qualquer truque Jedi. Leia, você move multidões. O que eu teria de fazer erguendo minha mão, você faz com uma troca de palavras simples. Por favor, princesa – ele disse suspirando vendo ela virar o rosto para frente e balançar a cabeça, para então o olhar atenta quando da menção de seu título – você nunca perdeu a esperança na Galáxia, como é que vai perder a esperança em si mesma?   
Ela ficou alguns segundos em silencio, esperando o coração e a mente absorver aquelas palavras do irmão, e então suspirou erguendo o queixo, sem fita-lo.   
Leia entendia, ao menos um pouco, o que o irmão queria dizer, mas ela não sentia mais que poderia ajudar o filho com sua influencia na Galáxia. Ela sequer conseguiu apoio para a Resistencia. A bem da verdade Naboo veio das suas ligações maternas e o restante ela deixou para Poe e Rey, que são atualmente a inspiração para rebeldes se juntarem à causa. Nem a Galáxia tem mais esperança na princesa de Alderan, como ela teria? E ela precisava salvar o filho. Leia conhecia Ben, aquela mistura de tudo o que ela temia no irmão e no marido, juntas numa só cabeça dura.   
\- Você não entende. E eu achei que você seria o único a entender.   
\- É, aparentemente eu decepciono muito as pessoas por conta disso. – ele respondeu com palavras duras, soltas como um chicote que batia nele mesmo, fazendo Leia erguer o olhar para ele e suspirar.   
\- O caminho para o lado negro. – ela disse se virando para a frente, constatando com a voz baixa, mas grave, fungando – Você o jogou para o lado negro.   
Luke inspirou fundo concordando com a cabeça. Merecia a acusação.   
\- Sim. O lado negro. Aquele em que nosso pai caíra, e do qual eu salvara.   
\- Eu já sabia. – ela confessou com a voz amarga – No fundo eu já sabia. Quando você veio até mim e Han, sem conseguir dizer mais do que algumas palavras, entregando Artoo e indo embora, eu senti o seu tormento. O lado negro havia novamente dividido a nossa família.   
Luke baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos e concordando.   
\- Eu fui covarde. Naquele momento eu deixei de ser o Jedi que era. Foi preciso você enviar novamente seu pedido de ajuda para que eu voltasse, com a ajuda de Rey. Para que eu me lembrasse sobre a natureza da Força, do nosso legado, e de você irmã. E essa é a sua Força.   
Luke erguera o olhar para ela, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, lábios apertados enquanto tentava controlar emoção. Leia não se permitia chorar, ela se concentrava em absorver o que o irmão trazia, pois sabia que era algo que precisava.   
\- Leia. Assim como nosso pai encontrou o caminho para a luz, e como eu retornei ao meu caminho, Ben também vai conseguir. Confie nele. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu: o de pensar que pode controlar o destino dele e a vontade da Força.  
\- Eu sei, eu sei. – ela balançou a cabeça concordando e erguendo a mão direita no ar para que ele não continuasse – Eu consigo sentir, ele já não está mais envolto no lado sombrio. Há luz nele.   
\- Sim! Mas esse também não é o caminho dele. – Luke disse dessa vez com voz firme, esperando a reação da irmã, que veio rápida num olhar confuso e indignado para ele.   
\- Você ainda acredita que meu filho não tem outro destino que não o lado negro?  
Por um instante Luke reconheceu em Leia aquele olhar furioso e traído do filho quando percebeu que o tio estava na sua cabana para mata-lo.   
\- Não! – Luke, disse rápido, jogando o corpo para trás e então fechando os olhos e suspirando, tentando encontrar as palavras – O que quero dizer, e que apenas percebi depois de tudo isso que aconteceu, é que não há lado, só a Força. Ele precisa aprender a equilibrar a Força dentro dele. A luz e a escuridão. E ele vai conseguir. Você e Rey ajudaram ele nesse caminho para reencontrar a luz, mas é dele o de encontrar o equilíbrio. Ben já esteve sob o domínio da luz, depois da escuridão, agora está na hora de dominar ambas!  
\- O que você está dizendo? – Leia balançou a cabeça para os lados, confusa, o semblante já mostrando cansaço.   
\- Eu estou dizendo que daqui pra frente você tem que deixar ele ir. Tem que acreditar nele, e permitir que ele se encontre. Daqui para frente você vai ter que deixar a Força leva-lo ao destino dele. – ele completou a olhando e baixando o queixo, olhos penetrantes sobre ela.   
Leia respondeu erguendo o queixo e inspirando fundo.   
\- Você vê o que está me pedindo? Está me pedindo para deixar meu filho novamente. Para abandona-lo novamente. Eu não posso, Luke! Não agora que consegui recuperá-lo. Não agora que eu tenho só ele. – Luke desviou o olhar dos suplicantes e marejados olhos da irmã.   
\- Leia, eu sinto o seu medo. Esse é um caminho sem volta. Mesmo para quem não usa a Força. O medo nos leva ao ódio, que nos leva a raiva e então ao sofrimento. Nada de bom pode vir do medo. A Galáxia entregou o controle de si para Palpatine por medo, um medo que ele mesmo criou. Porque ele sabia que só com o medo conseguiria dominar muitos. E medo é algo que não é próprio de você. – ele completou o seu discurso em tom fraternal, baixando o queixo e a olhando terno.  
Ela também baixou o olhar desviando do dele. Leia sabia que ele estava certo. E Leia não tinha qualquer vergonha e receio de admitir quando estava errada, mas ...ela estava com medo. Quando tiraram Alderan dela não lhe deram tempo para pensar em como estava só, pois logo a encaminharam para aguardar a sua execução. Não havia mais nada para temer perder. Agora porém ela tinha apenas Bem, e a ideia de perder ele era como se visse em câmera lenta o Império destruir tudo o que tinha de novo.   
\- Eu estou sozinha, Luke. Não tenho Han, não tenho você e não posso perder Ben também. – ela ergueu um olhar sofrido para o irmão, que apertou os olhos se sensibilizando com a dor da irmã.   
\- Você não está sozinha, minha irmã. Não há na Galáxia alguém capaz a rejeitar uma ordem ou um pedido seu. – ele disse piscando para ela – Você só precisa pensar “o que a Princesa Leia faria”.   
Luke notou ela fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça contendo um sorriso triste com aquela ultima frase.   
\- Eu não sou mais a princesa Leia.   
\- É verdade, você agora é a General Organa.   
\- Ainda assim. – Leia inspirou fundo e abriu os olhos, ali novamente aquela energia e inteligência que fez Luke a admirar desde a primeira vez que viu ela num holograma – Mesmo que tenha outros caminhos para ajudar ele, sem interferir no caminho de Ben. – ela olhara de relance para o irmão, sabendo que agora não poderia mais contar com o marido e o irmão, mas ainda teriam outras opções – Ele está sozinho com aqueles monstros. Não se trata mais de ganhar a guerra contra a Primeira Ordem, mas salvar Ben dela.   
Luke sorriu largo. Gostava disso. Ela traduzira tão bem a essência de tudo. Salvar quem ama acima de aniquilar aquele que odeia. Não era à toa que Yoda vira ela como primeira opção para ser treinada.   
\- Você esquece com frequência que Ben é seu filho, de Han e meu aprendiz. Se tem alguém que pode derrubar uma organização inteira sozinho, é Ben Solo Organa Skywalker.   
\- Ben Organa Solo ... – ela o fitou repreendedora, para então revirar os olhos – Skywalker...E Amidala.   
\- Muito bem apontado.   
Luke tinha um meio sorriso para ela, esperando apenas alguns segundos até que ela suspirasse e se permitisse também um meio sorriso antes de se virar para ele.   
\- Você poderia ao menos ser honesto e confessar que só não gosta da ideia de no final eu me mostrar muito mais poderosa que você com a Força.   
Luke riu, de verdade, alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo Leia sorrir sem dentes e suspirar relaxando os músculos do corpo pela primeira vez desde que soube que o filho estava em perigo. Que fora mais ou menos quando ela sentiu a presença daquele sub-tenente de cabelo laranja. Ela sabia que toda aquela organização era um perigo, mas o ódio que ela sentiu daquela figura para o filho...Aquilo a amedrontou tanto que ela cedeu por alguns instantes e usou o caminho mais rápido para a Força. Só de lembrar ela sentia vergonha.   
\- Leia. – ele disse voltando a olhar para ela, ainda sorrindo, suspirando – Se tem uma coisa que você sempre mostrou é quanto é mais poderosa que todo mundo. Eu não preciso que você use a Força para já saber que você é melhor que eu.   
Leia arqueou uma sobrancelha para o irmão numa fingida modéstia. Luke a imitou em desafio. A princesa então sorriu.   
\- É, - ela suspirou - acho que não me resta mais nada além de voltar a pôr a mão na massa, não?  
\- Sim. Isso deve ser realmente terrível para você. – Luke disse irônico, recebendo um olhar de lado dela, e então se ergueu, ficando de frente da irmã e se abaixando até beijar a testa dela, fazendo a irmã prender a respiração ao sentir, não o toque dos lábios no irmão na testa, mas uma corrente de energia que ela conhecia se comunicando com todas as células dela – E por sinal. – ele disse quando se ergueu, colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo e dando dois passos para trás – Nunca funcionou.   
\- O que? – ela disse pestanejando o vendo começar a sumir no ar.   
\- Meditação de batalha. Nem tudo que estão nesses livros são confiáveis. Eu tentei com meus alunos, é quase o mesmo que nada.   
Leia abriu a boca para responder, mas ele já tinha ido.   
A princesa ficou ali ainda uns segundos, olhando para os lados e então para o chão, e depois para o espaço na cama onde o irmão estivera. A vida toda dela fora uma loucura, por que no final dela seria diferente, não?  
Decidida, ela inspirou fundo e enrolou o cabelo, voltando a prende-lo em um arco que começava na nuca e dava a volta pelo topo da cabeça com a trança embutida.   
\- General! – Connix disse ao ver Leia se aproximando da central de comunicações, depois de sair do seu quarto a passos firmes.  
Todos ao redor observaram Leia se aproximar sem rejeitar a deferência.   
\- Tenente. – Leia a cumprimentou e olhou ao redor, percebendo mais dois oficiais ali na sala, olhando curiosos – Há algum canal confiável para uma mensagem para Bespin?

Kylo sorriu por baixo da máscara. Hux ao seu lado suava frio, as pálpebras dos olhos tremiam, assim como suas mãos, e a respiração começava a ficar pesada. Mesmo assim o outro se obrigava a andar ereto a seu lado, como se isso lhe desse dignidade e disfarçasse a sua fraqueza ao lado de um Kylo Ren impassível, andando cada vez a passos mais largos e obrigando o sub-tenente a se esforçar a acompanha-lo, e falhar, tendo que suportar a humilhação de Ren parar e o esperar.   
O Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem mais uma vez agradeceu o uso da máscara. Ela o prevenia de mostrar ao inimigo qualquer fraqueza, seja uma careta de dor por uma câimbra de tanto ficar em pé e em movimento, ou um suor frio quando a pressão caiu, ou um tremor percorrendo o corpo quando sentia a falta de sono pesar com mais força. Nada disso ocorreu a ele, mas a Hux, e isso lhe dava grande satisfação, ainda mais pois o outro buscava incessantemente ver algum sinal de fraqueza em seu Supremo Líder para lhe dar mais animo a prosseguir, porém unicamente via a figura imponente e inabalável de Ren, e perdia ainda mais a motivação.   
\- Você me parece fraco – Kylo disse o provocando – sub-tenente. Parece que não consegue continuar.   
\- Engano seu, Supremo Líder. Meu corpo talvez esteja mostrando algum reflexo das ultimas... – Hux fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ele sequer conseguia pensar.  
\- Sessenta horas, sub-tenente.  
\- Sim. – Hux respondeu, as narinas dilatando enquanto ele olhava com o pouco de força que tinha para mostrar a sua fúria a Ren – Sessenta horas! Sem dormir, sem comer ou tomar água. Andando por todos os andares da Supremacia que tenha ao menos uma linha de costura para analisar.   
Kylo mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter o riso. O aspecto de Hux era o mais deplorável possível e sua fúria febril tornava a visão um espetáculo. Mas se ele queria que o outro caísse, teria de evitar alimentá-lo com mais fúria, por isso manteve sua concentração em minar seu animo com humilhações.   
\- Você é quem gosta de ser minucioso, sub-tenente. Estou tentando manter sua frota tão perfeita quanto sua lealdade. – Kylo disse a ultima parte finalmente virando o corpo de lado para Hux, que apenas inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos sentindo uma vertigem de fraqueza – Além do que, eu estou também há sessenta horas, sem dormir, comer ou parar para descansar, e nem por isso estou me queixando.   
\- Eu – Hux começou a dizer entre dentes – não estou me queixando. Apenas justificando a observação de meu Supremo Líder.   
\- Perdão. O tom que você usou realmente me confundiu.   
Kylo disse já se virando para frente e caminhando rápido na direção da parte final da lavanderia das roupas de cama da Primeira Ordem, enquanto Hux, mais pálido que o normal, já haviam algumas horas, tentava tirar do ódio a força para continuar.   
Mas não era tarefa fácil.   
Hux fez cara de choro e baixou a cabeça, sentindo naquela demonstração de energia de Ren como se tivesse o resto da sua própria energia totalmente sugada. Ele não queria ceder, não queria pedir para descansar enquanto o outro se mantinha intacto depois do mesmo tempo de martírio, mas isso não era algo que conseguia controlar. O corpo pedia.   
\- Supremo Líder? – Hux disse inspirando fundo, fazendo Kylo parar e se virar para trás, uns quinze passos do outro.   
\- Ainda estás aí? Assim nunca terminaremos.   
Hux não respondeu com palavras, apenas ergueu o canto do lábio direito e franziu rapidamente o nariz em um sinal de desprezo, antes de respirar fundo e voltar a caminhar na direção de Ren.   
\- Eu estava apenas...Observando com admiração o seu vigor. Notável como se mostra inabalável após tanto tempo privado de descanso e ... – Hux arregalou os olhos, indo então olhar para a própria barriga que roncara alto, fazendo Ben apertar os lábios com força para não rir enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas – Sem comer. – Hux disse a ultima parte fechando os olhos novamente e balançando a cabeça indignado do corpo o trair daquela forma.   
\- Alguma vez você viu o Supremo Líder Snoke comer ou dormir, ou pedir para descansar?  
Inspirando novamente fundo, os olhos semicerrando-se enquanto tentava novamente buscar forças para alimentar a fúria de ver o nome do seu Supremo Líder mencionado, Hux apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa enquanto apertava os lábios, agora também brancos, dando ao seu rosto um aspecto ainda mais interessante, já que a única cor que se via nele agora eram as grandes olheiras roxas sob os olhos.   
\- Então porque espera de mim fraqueza?   
\- Sim. Claro. Porque você é como Snoke. – Hux disse sem pensar, colocando a mão direita sobre a testa e a esfregando, tentando se concentrar em manter-se me pé.   
Kylo deu um meio sorriso. Os anos de tormento com pesadelos a sua vida inteira que o condicionou a se adaptar muito bem com longos períodos sem dormir, somados ao fato de que depois da traição do tio ele simplesmente não conseguia mais dormir facilmente, a não ser que gravemente ferido, e ainda assim por não muito tempo, e acrescidos da vida de Jedi que levava com o tio, passando por alguns planetas quase sempre inóspitos, e as torturas que Snoke o submetia para extrair o máximo de ódio e raiva de Ben, haviam lhe garantido ao menos aquela vantagem ali. Ele poderia caminhar tranquilamente por mais sessenta horas sem os joelhos sequer tremerem, como os de Hux pareciam tremer agora, pois sabia que coisas piores existiam, e ele já as havia experimentado.   
\- Não, porque eu sou o Supremo Líder. E só alguém – Ren se virou para Hux que respirando pesadamente, enquanto a pressão novamente caía, ergueu com grande esforço o olhar débil para o Supremo Líder, recebendo como ferroadas cada palavra que ele dizia – forte o suficiente pode o ser. A Primeira Ordem não teria o poder...  
E Hux caiu no chão. Tendo na mente as ultimas palavras de Ren, a de que só alguém forte o suficiente pode ser o Supremo Líder.

 

Rey suspirou olhando para a escuridão lá fora. Ela se manteve sentada na poltrona do piloto desde que Rose saíra, com o olhar perdido na paisagem de Naboo através do para-brisas da Falcon. As ultimas palavras da amiga reverberando na sua mente.   
\- Você...tem mais alguma dúvida? – Rose perguntara depois de alguns segundo de silencio.  
\- Não.   
Rey respondeu piscando várias vezes e saindo do transe, tentando somar todas as informações, ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava se Ben sabia de tudo aquilo, se ele já fizera alguma coisa daquilo, e torcendo para que não. E ela nem sabia porquê! Afinal, se ele já tivesse feito seria mais fácil para os dois. Ela prendeu o ar notando que pensava em fazer aquilo com ele.   
\- Certeza? Você fez tantas perguntas. – Rose disse a ultima parte mais para si do que para Rey, fazendo a amiga enrubescer levemente e abaixar o olhar – Não que...Eu não estou criticando. Só que eu nem imaginava que você sabia tão pouco.   
Rey mordeu o lábio inferior rememorando todas as informações que Rose acabara de relatar. Mais de uma vez ela colocara a mão na boca diante de algo que a amiga dissera e ela lembrara de sentir com Ben. Os detalhes sobre o “sabre de luz” dele, e como ele “acionava” quando Ben estava excitado a deixou particularmente assustada e maravilhada. Assustada porque aquilo era novo, maravilhada porque ela definitivamente sentira ele excitado no pátio interno, o que significava que ele não conseguiu se controlar perto dela. Estranhamente aquilo pareceu lisonjeiro e fez ela sorrir levemente ao lembrar de como o Supremo Líder prontamente tentou se afastar e evitar continuar o que começou. Mas então Rose contou tudo o que acontecia depois e Rey começou a se perguntar se não teria sido melhor se ele tivesse continuado.   
\- É que é tanta coisa. – a Jedi quase sussurrou a resposta, levantando o olhar timidamente – Eu não fazia ideia... – Rey suspirou e olhou ternamente para Rose – Se você não me contasse eu provavelmente não saberia o que fazer. - Rose começou a devolver o sorriso terno e então franziu a testa para a ultima parte que a amiga disse, fazendo Rey pestanejar e então perceber o que dizia, arregalando os olhos – Não que eu vá fazer, só que... – Rey estava vermelha – É bom saber essas coisas, para evitar. Afinal, eu sou uma Jedi. – Rey sussurrou sua tentativa de se explicar.   
Rose apertava os olhos sobre a amiga, e então olhou para os lados e suspirou.   
\- Não precisa se explicar. Ao contrário de Poe eu não acredito que os Jedi não possam sentir algo a mais e ...Você sabe? Encontrar alguém para dividir esses momentos. Desde que seja a pessoa certa.   
Rey inspirou fundo na ultima parte que Rose disse. A imagem de Ben ainda mais viva na mente dela, a fazendo pigarrear.   
\- É. – então Rey respirou fundo e vagorosamente soltou o ar lembrando das palavras de Poe – Mas ele não está tão errado. Os Jedi realmente não podem criar laços emotivos. Isso pode levar para o lado negro. É o que algumas partes dos livros dizem. E escrituras dos templos que visitei.   
Rose sentiu pelo tom de voz cada vez mais triste da amiga que aquela era uma ideia doída e que a Jedi já trazia havia algum tempo consigo.   
\- Eu não sei o que gente do passado escreveu, Rey. Mas eu sei o que você é capaz de fazer. E ceder ao lado negro não é uma delas. Eu nunca conheci pessoa mais nobre que você. – Rose disse trazendo a mão para frente e segurando a de Rey, fazendo a Jedi olhar para o gesto e depois para a mecânica, soltando um sorrido emocionado.   
\- Obrigada, Rose. – Rey deu um meio sorriso e pousou a mão na da amiga.   
Rey demorava a se sentir a vontade com alguém e dar a liberdade de toques, mas Rose mostrou em pouco tempo que era a pessoa que ela podia confiar para tudo. Ao menos quase tudo. E depois de tudo o que passaram juntas, ela não tinha como ver a mecânica de outra forma além da irmã que nunca teve.   
\- De nada. – Rose suspirou, sorrindo tímida e olhando para os lados, notando que o sol já se punha – Eu preciso ir.   
Rose se levantou e deu mais um suspiro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e observando Rey se erguer e a abraçar. A Jedi realmente ficara emotiva depois do papo.  
As duas se afastaram e Rose passou a mão direita pelo rosto da amiga.   
\- Você é tão forte e decidida, que às vezes esqueço como é ...inocente. – Rose disse, um sorriso genuíno no rosto, fazendo Rey sorrir também.   
\- Um Jedi não pode nunca deixar as suas fraquezas a mostra.   
\- Besteira. – Rose disse arqueando uma sobrancelha e rindo, já se retirando para a porta da cabine – Na maioria das vezes nossas fraquezas são nossas maiores virtudes. Eu duvido que Ben confiaria tanto em você se não percebesse a sua bondade desde o inicio. Se bem que bondade nem é uma fraqueza. – ela disse se virando de lado e olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas para uma Rey que a olhou surpresa para a amiga reconhecendo ao menos um pouco o relacionamento da Jedi com o assassinos de Jedi – Eu só lamento que ele tenha um interesse maior no Poder. - Rose apertou os lábios e olhou para baixo, não notando Rey franzir a testa e então fechar os olhos lembrando que a amiga ainda achava que Ben estava tendo um caso com a rainha – Que seja! Homem é tudo igual. – Rose disse em um tom forçadamente animado, batendo as mãos ao lado do corpo, tentando melhorar o animo da amiga antes de sair – O bom mesmo é que agora eu finalmente sei quanto a minha irmã sofreu para me explicar de onde vinham os filhos.   
Rey franziu a testa para uma Rose com os olhos quase fechados em um sorriso efusivo e caloroso. A Jedi então piscou e balançou a cabeça mostrando que não entendia a insinuação de Rose, obrigando a outra a ficar um pouco séria.   
\- Você sabe... Não? – Rose arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda para a amiga, novamente surpresa com a falta de conhecimento dela - É por isso que, citando Poe, “a natureza te guia”. É assim que se fazem os bebes. Se você e outro fizerem ...entende? – Rose voltou a ficar nervosa como quando Rey perguntou se doía quando havia a união dos corpos, caso o “sabre de luz” do outro fosse grande – Bom... – Rose suspirou e olhou para os lados, reconhecendo que a amiga a sua frente estava claramente perdida no assunto e novamente perplexa. Vendo o bastão de Rey, ela viu a oportunidade de explicar melhor – O mini bastão do cara – Rose foi até o objeto e o segurou, fazendo a Jedi apertar os olhos e observar com atenção – quando entra...se une com a gente, ele solta umas sementes – Rose apontou para a ponta do bastão – que ficam em nós e podem nos engravidar. – Rey franziu a testa, a boca levemente aberta - OK...Isso é muito cientifico, e eu não sei exatamente como acontece. Minha irmã também não foi muito especifica. Ela só queria me alertar que se eu quisesse evitar trazer mais alguém para esse mundo para sofrer com guerras, era bom evitar a sementinha. – Rose suspirou olhando para o chão, a mão direita segurando o bastão e a esquerda pousando na cintura – Mas posso dizer que quando ele estiver pronto e você também, a sementinha vai sair. Não se preocupa. Na hora voce vai entender. A Galáxia não é populosa graças ao grande ensino de reprodução nas escolas, mas sim porque quando chega a hora certa, nós ...sabemos o que fazer. É instintivo.   
Rose novamente puxou o ar nervosamente e lançou um olhar furtivo para Rey, que baixava a cabeça pensando no que a outra dizia.   
\- Quer dizer que ...Se fizer isso com ...Alguém, eu posso - Rey suspirou - ter filhos?  
\- Certo. Sim. Nossa, eu não achei que você também não soubesse essa parte.   
\- É que eu...Em Niima eu quase não via crianças. E só vi uma vez uma mulher gravida, mas ninguém nunca me explicou. Bom, tinham uns animais que apareciam com filhotes, mas sempre achei que era coisa que... - Rey piscou olhando para baixo, percebendo que ela nunca se deixou pensar muito sobre filhos em Jakku pois isso a levaria a pensar nos pais.   
\- Mas... você nunca tinha pensado em ter filhos? Nunca se perguntou como teria eles?  
Rey engoliu em seco. Aquela a acertara em um ponto desguarnecido: o futuro dela com Ben.   
Rey passara a ver o futuro dos dois como uma familia ainda mais forte depois das ultimas noites, e sim, mesmo com filhos. Ela queria ter uma familia. Mas ela nunca se perguntou como seria. Ela achava que quando chegasse a hora certa ela simplesmente teria os filhos. Que ingenua ela era.   
\- Rose, eu...  
\- Certo. Acho que está na hora de eu ir. – Rose disse respirando fundo e olhando para os lados enquanto apertava dos lábios, então olhou para o bastão como se ele fosse uma tábua no meio do oceano em que ela podia se apoiar para não afundar – Que metal é esse?  
\- Não sei. – Rey disse suspirando, entendendo que a amiga tentava fugir do assunto.   
\- Parece beskar. – Rose então realmente se interessou pelo objeto – Estranho, isso geralmente só é usado em armaduras e só mandalorianas. Achei que o metal nem existisse fora de Mandalore.   
Rey ergueu a cabeça levemente, olhando sem muito interesse para a amiga.   
\- É? Eu usei peças que encontrava em Jakku. – a Jedi então soltou o ar dos pulmões em um suspiro triste e se sentou na poltrona do piloto, o virando para a frente.   
\- Sério? Não sabia que haviam peças feitas com esse metal.   
\- Muitas naves caíram em Jakku. Até mesmo de escavadores querendo retirar peças das naves do Império e Rebeldes. Eu só fui juntando as mais resistentes. – Rey mostrando um pouco de orgulho no tom de voz.   
\- Impressionante. – Rose falou, aproveitando o assunto que a animava mais – Definitivamente não é só um bastão como Ben falou. O que aconteceria se você colocassem cristais nas pontas dele?  
Rose se virou com um sorriso animado para a amiga, que agora a olhava com os olhos apertados por sobre o ombro.   
\- Então ele reclamou do bastão! – Rey disse com indignação na voz.   
\- É. Eu realmente... – Rose olhou para os lados desconcertada e pousou a arma da Jedi no canto de novo, passando as mãos pelo lado do corpo nervosa – Acho melhor ir.   
Rey balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos se repreendendo internamento pela forma como tratou a amiga. Voltando a olhar para a frente, para Naboo, pensando em como ela queria uma família, e ao mesmo tempo ser uma Jedi. Como ela queria estar com Ben, e ao mesmo tempo ajudando os outros pela Galáxia. Em como tinha dois caminhos a sua frente, e ela não via como totalmente feliz em nenhum dos dois.   
Então ela sentiu aquela presença na Força se formando, depois de horas pensando na grande dúvida que era o seu caminho como Jedi, e olhou para trás, encontrando seu mestre, como o vira da primeira vez, em seu manto Jedi.   
\- Finalmente! – ele disse erguendo as palmas da mão no ar.


	37. O mestre e a lição.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke encontra finalmente Rey reconhecendo as suas dúvidas quanto ao seu caminho como Jedi. Ben inicia o seu plano. Leia consegue contactar um antigo aliado.

Kylo sentiu a presença da aprendiz na medida em que ela se descia pelo elevador até a lavanderia. De todos os seus cavaleiros de Ren, ela era a que mostrava mais fidelidade ao lado negro, e talvez por isso mais poder. Algo que só poderia ser superado por ele.   
A cavaleiro se aproximou do mestre tentando conter a excitação pela situação que se desenrolava.   
Ela recebera ordens horas atrás para preparar ataques sincronizados. Pelo menos três planetas seriam surpreendidos com ataques comandados por cavaleiros de Ren, e um com o Supremo Líder. Assim ela e seus irmãos do lado negro tiveram que procurar os esquadrões certos para a missão, logo os menos fieis a Hux e Phasma, e montar a estratégia com as informações que tinham graças aos hologramas da rainha de Naboo sobre as ações dos grupos traidores, que ainda complementaram com informações gerais acerca dos planetas, e suas características, a partir dos dados encontrados com a Primeira Ordem.   
Os cavaleiros esperavam por aquele momento há muito tempo. Já não tinham paciência com a desordem da Primeira Ordem e seus insubordinados. Estava mais do que na hora de mostrar o poder do lado negro da Força. A Galáxia não podia mais ser refém de armas ridículas como as de Hux, mas sim se curvar aos poderes do Lado Negro.   
\- Mestre. – ela o cumprimentou com um aceno e então olhou para o chão, onde a figura deplorável de Hux babava com a boca colada no chão negro e tão limpo que era possível ver um circulo de vapor ao redor do local onde estava o nariz do sub-tenente – Infelizmente não parece que morreu.   
\- Por enquanto é melhor assim. Seria complicado explicar aos demais comandantes e patrocinadores da Primeira Ordem a morte do cachorrinho deles. – Kylo respondeu lembrando da comparação que Snoke fizera entre Hux e um cão raivoso.   
Ele não conseguia ver o rosto dela, mas sabia que ela revirara os olhos.   
\- Uma pena. – ela suspirou – Qual o nosso próximo passo? Os outros já estão em suas naves. Todas da nova frota desenhada por Hux que ainda não fora usada. Já colocamos o número suficiente de stormtroopers. O pessoal lá em cima está desconfiado, mas acho que esperam uma ordem de Hux, ou outro que o substitua caso tenha morrido.   
\- Vocês já descobriram como controlar as armas dessa nova frota? – ele perguntou em sua voz profunda. O longo silencio da outra fora o suficiente – Entendo. Neste caso, aprendiz, você tem outra missão. Leve Hux até o quarto dele. É notável que ele está debilitado e não haverá suspeitas de você entrar lá para leva-lo. Estando lá, vasculhe sobre essas novas armas. Ele é um tipo narcisista. Deve dormir olhando seus projetos. Enquanto isso eu vou ver se consigo com outros a informação.   
\- Perdão, mestre, mas eu não...- ela olhava com cara de nojo para Hux no chão – Não seria mais fácil então retirar as informações dele? Na verdade, ainda não sei por qual razão o Supremo Líder ainda não invadiu a mente dele e descobriu todos os planos dele contra o mestre. Pouparia muito tempo.  
Ren trouxe lentamente a cabeça na direção dela e apertou os olhos.   
\- Para inicio de conversa, eu precisaria dele acordado. Além do que, Hux levaria imediatamente a noticia de que invadi a mente dele aos demais comandos, o que poderia colocar a Primeira Ordem contra mim. – “e meus aliados”, ele pensou, imaginando o que poderia acontecer com Naboo – E, por mais que concorde que essa organização tenha ares de circenses às vezes, não podemos negar que essa é uma organização poderosa. E por fim, tudo isso seria em vão, já que eu nunca encontraria as informações que preciso na mente dele.   
\- O mestre subestima a incompetência dele.   
\- Ao contrário, eu dou o devido valor a alguém que como eu passou anos sob a influencia de Snoke. Hux sabe esconder seus pensamentos quando tem a mente provada. Eu não sou tão inocente com ele como Snoke foi comigo.  
Kylo concluiu lembrando que aprendera a dominar seus pensamentos pois quando eles demonstravam compaixão ou fraqueza, Snoke o castigava para faze-lo entender qual o verdadeiro caminho a ser seguido: o do medo e dor, o guiando para o do lado Negro.   
A aprendiz olhava intrigada para o mestre após a ultima frase. Mas achou que seria melhor não perguntar como e quando Snoke fora inocente.  
\- Isso... é muito inteligente, mestre.   
\- Chega a ser ofensivo o seu tom de surpresa, aprendiz. – ele disse erguendo o queixo e se retirando – Agora siga com as ordens.   
\- O mestre não vai descansar? – ela tentou adiar o máximo que podia a sua obrigação de ter de arrastar o traidor até o quarto dele.   
\- Não. Eu não descanso, cavaleiro. Pensei que já soubesse.   
Ele disse já quase no corredor. Lá atrás a aprendiz concordava com a cabeça. Todos sabiam que o mestre não descansava. 

\- Você não mudou nada minha cara.   
Leia deixou um sorriso lisonjeiro passear pelos lábios para a imagem de Lando no holograma a sua frente. Estava apenas ela ali na central de comunicação.   
\- Você porém me parece muito mais velho, meu amigo.   
\- É. Nesses tempos revoltosos, não tem como manter o sono regular. – o sorriso dele se desfez um pouco, eles sabiam a que Lando se referia – Mas então, a que devo a honra?  
\- Bespin está sofrendo com a Primeira Ordem?  
\- Não. Na verdade Bespin tem se mantido assim como na época do Império, longe do radar deles. Mas tenho recebido muitos pedidos de ajuda de amigos dos bons tempos. – ele piscou na ultima parte – Sem Han eles tem recorrido a mim. – Lando tentou dizer aquilo de modo natural, mas sentiu a dor passar pelo rosto na imagem da amiga através do holograma.  
\- Devem estar realmente desesperados. – ela disse olhando para baixo, suspirando e então erguendo o olhar devagar, grande e suplicante.   
Lando apertou os olhos para a imagem a sua frente.   
\- Eu conheço esse olhar.   
\- Que olhar?  
\- Esse seu, agora. Vi você o montando para Han várias vezes. Sempre que precisava de algo arriscado.   
\- Você sabe que nunca pedi nada arriscado a Han.   
\- Não. Mas ele sempre se metia em missões suas que eram arriscadas.   
\- Han arranjava missões arriscadas sem que eu pedisse.   
\- Isso...é verdade. – Lando não tinha como negar que um cara que ficava devendo para os Hutt não tinha moral para reclamar dos riscos das missões da princesa Leia – Mas diz. No que você vai me meter com esses seus grandes olhos da cor do perigo?  
Ela deu um meio sorriso enquanto pretendia parecer ofendida.   
\- Que perigo pode haver em uma visita?  
\- Ah minha cara! – o rosto dele se iluminou – Uma visita! Mas que ótima ideia. Onde nos encontramos? Você vem até Bespin, ou...? Soube que estás muito bem escondida.   
Leia deu seu sorriso mais largo e jogou o corpo para trás cruzando os braços, enquanto deitava levemente a cabeça para o lado direito.  
\- A visita não é para mim, amigo. 

Luke se manteve ali atrás de Rey por quase um minuto. A sua ultima aprendiz havia apenas percebido a sua presença e já retornara a cabeça para a frente, o ignorando.   
Revirando os olhos, ele caminhou até a poltrona do copiloto e sentou. A Jedi se manteve de lado para ele, apenas lhe lançando um olhar furtivo, suspirando e se mantendo inerte.  
Ela não estava surpresa. Não estava nem mesmo confusa. Rey estava triste, de um jeito que Luke não conseguia ignorar através da Força.   
Luke olhou para os lados, trazendo o robe com as mãos e se envelopando nele, como se estivesse com frio. Não tinha o que fazer ali a não ser esperar que ela se sentisse preparada para falar. Ele então suspirou e virou-se para frente, observando o inicio de noite em Naboo.   
Rey não ficou surpresa em ver o mestre ali. Não havia muito sobre as manifestações da Força após mestres se juntarem a ela, mas Leia lhe contara tudo sobre as aparições de antigos mestres de Luke. E com a pergunta da outra noite de Ben, sobre ela poder ver o mestre dela, a Jedi meio que estava esperando ele aparecer. E de certa forma ela ansiava por isso...Até aquele momento. Agora ela sentia que já era muito tarde. As orientações que ela precisava ele não seria mais capaz de dar. Rey já não sentia mais certeza de que queria ser uma Jedi. 

 

Kylo não precisou mais do que uma vistoria entre os homens de confiança de Hux para identificar aquele que lhe forneceria todas as informações que precisava.   
O sub-tenente, que em uma das reuniões recentes havia agido com insubordinação ao Supremo Líder, parecia particularmente nervoso com a reunião de ultima hora na cabine de comando.   
Kylo considerou o fato de alguém de tão baixa patente ter sido o escolhido por Hux a dividir alguns segredos, além de Phasma é claro. E então refletiu que não fora a patente, mas a lealdade que deve ter feito daquele a voz de Hux quando ele não pudesse dar suas ordens. E pelo olhar dos outros quando Kylo parou em frente do sub-tenente, ficou claro que ele acertara.  
O Supremo Líder dispensou todos e ordenou que o oficial o seguisse, se encaminhando até a sala de interrogatório. Quando o sub-tenente percebeu a direção que tomava, parou, arregalando os olhos. Kylo parou meio segundo depois e se virou lentamente para trás, sentindo o pavor do outro aumentar.   
\- V-v-v-você não pode fazer isso.   
Apertando os olhos sob a máscara, Ren tentou controlar seu ódio diante de um subordinado querendo lhe dizer o que podia ou não fazer dentro da organização da qual era o líder supremo.   
\- A premissa de ser o Supremo Líder, oficial, é que eu posso tudo!  
\- Mas...Você não pode fazer isso.   
\- Isso o que? – Kylo se virou totalmente para ele, mantendo-se ereto e causando ainda mais temor com a sua estatura, que obrigou o sub-tenente a erguer a cabeça mais para o alto, jogando o corpo para trás.   
\- Me interrogar. Invadir minha mente. – o oficial baixou a cabeça enquanto fungava.  
\- Você vai descobrir que posso e faço tudo o que quero aqui.   
\- O-on-onde está o General Hux?  
Kylo inspirou fundo e cerrou os dentes. O outro ignorava suas ordens a ponto de chamar o sub-tenente Hux de general.   
\- O sub-tenente Hux – Kylo disse entredentes - , restou abatido em meio a ultima missão dada a ele.   
O outro oficial arregalou os olhos de modo que Ben achou que em algum momento eles cairiam do seu rosto. Isso deu certo prazer em ter escolhido as palavras de modo que elas não revelassem que Hux estava abatido de cansado, mas como se tivesse sido morto. No momento certo esse conjunto de palavras lhe serviriam para evitar qualquer acusação de traição, e tentativa de manipulação da Primeira Ordem para realizar missão não debatida com a cúpula. Pelo menos não detalhadamente debatida.  
\- Isso é impossível! – o sub-tenente revelou atônito, baixando a cabeça.   
\- Foi o que eu pensei até vê-lo estatelado no chão. Pensando bem, acho que estou é surpreso que ele tenha resistido tanto tempo. – Kylo respirou fundo dando um passo a frente, as mãos indo se cruzar nas costas – Agora, sub-tenente, na ausência de Hux, imagino que você seja quem tenha todos os códigos e controles das novas naves da frota. As com as novas armas feitas de um material que nem mesmo eu sei qual é, apesar de vê-las navegando ao lado da Supremacia, sem nem mesmo imaginar que risco podem me oferecer.   
O outro piscou e respirou fundo, velando em sua mente seu general. Engolindo em seco, ele ergueu o queixo e, olhando para um ponto a sua frente, respondeu em tom obediente.  
\- Afirmo que risco nenhum, senhor. Os canhões são carregados de um material bruto que cria uma energia própria, que atinge e destrói tudo o que há de vivo. Mas não o que há de mineral. É uma arma brilhantemente visualizada, projetada e construída pelo general Hux. Um meio de não precisarmos desperdiçar recursos de um planeta apenas porque tivemos que eliminar os rebeldes ali, ou usa-los como exemplo. Em assim sendo, o raio dela nunca passaria pela fuselagem da Supremacia, mas em contato com a superfície de qualquer planeta ela conseguiria eliminar qualquer inimigo.   
Foi a vez de Kylo piscar. Hux conseguira se superar. O cretino inventara algo superior a Estrela da Morte. Ben costumava pensar que o idiota, com sua fixação em criar armas para destruir planetas e assim ameaçar a Galáxia, acabaria por produzir algo que se voltaria contra ele. Afinal, o que é uma Galáxia sem planetas? Mas agora ele teria planetas, e uma forma de ameaçar todos que não se sujeitassem a ele. E de certa forma, eliminando a vida, ele ainda alterava a Força em si na Galáxia, pois seres vivos são partes dela. A ideia do que essas armas poderiam produzir fez um calafrio subir pela espinha de Ben.   
\- Muito bem. E que material seria esse? De onde está extraindo?  
\- E-e-eu...não sei, Supremo Líder.   
Kylo sentiu um misto de desapontamento com satisfação. Estava desapontado que Hux fora inteligente o suficiente para não revelar os detalhes do seu segredo, permitindo que o outro soubesse apenas o que lhe conferiria lealdade e confiança em estar do lado de Hux, e satisfação ao ver que o outro agora lhe dava a deferência devida.   
\- Uma lástima. – o Supremo Líder soltou um suspiro – Ao menos o raio de destruição da arma você sabe?  
\- Sim, senhor. O canhão pode destruir uma cidade inteira até metade de um planeta anão com apenas um tiro. Mesmo os planetas aquosos são afetados pela arma, eliminando a vida nos ambientes marítimos.   
O sub-tenente achou por bem salientar que nem Naboo estaria a salvo da arma. Isso fez com que Kylo novamente cerrasse os dentes.   
\- Muito bem. Estou positivamente surpreso. – o Supremo Líder disse num tom de voz que passava um sentimento diverso, chamando o olhar cético do oficial – Prepare todas elas.  
\- O que? – o sub-tenente se sobressaltou.   
\- Todas as naves da nova esquadra. Determine que sejam encaminhadas para o mesmo ponto do qual saltaremos da velocidade da luz. O mais rápido possível, não podemos ficar com a frota toda parada em um mesmo ponto por muito tempo. De lá passarei as novas coordenadas. Ah, elas também tem canhões de íon, presumo?   
O oficial estava com a boca aberta parado diante de Kylo. Ele ia argumentar, mas sua única argumentação seria que não poderiam unir todas as naves em um mesmo ponto, e isso o Supremo Líder já parecia saber.   
\- Mas ...Supremo Líder. Nem todas as naves estão preparadas. Há códigos que apenas o Genera...- ele parou quando sentiu Kylo novamente se inclinar raivoso para ele – Sim, senhor. Como desejar. Vou informar os comandos para as naves da nova frota. Porem sem os códigos de nada valerão. Infelizmente não houve a possibilidade de acoplar canhões de íon nelas, logo elas precisam de suporte de outras naves para se defender de ataques aéreos.   
\- Não se preocupe, sub-tenente, em breve teremos os códigos. – a noticia de que as naves poderiam ser facilmente derrubadas lhe agradou de certo modo - Vamos.   
O sub-tenente parou e franziu a testa ao observar Kylo Ren se colocar do lado.   
\- Vamos?  
\- Sim. Quem você acha que os comandos das outras naves vão obedecer, um sub-tenente ou o Supremo Líder?  
O oficial inspirou fundo e se virou para frente, buscando evitar pensar na resposta sincera àquela pergunta. 

 

\- Como...é isso? – Rey enfim quebrou o silencio depois de quase uma hora, quando já estava tudo escuro ao redor deles e a única luz presente era a que irradiava do mestre Skywalker.   
\- Ora, muito simples. O sol é uma grande estrela que emite luz própria, muitas vezes tendo sistemas que giram ao redor dela. Planetas esses que giram sobre o próprio eixo e assim ora temos a luz da estrela de um lado, ora do outro e dia e noite se revê....  
\- Pare! – ela disse, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça enquanto respirava fundo. – Não quero as suas brincadeiras, quero as respostas às minhas perguntas. Como é isso? A Força...Ser mestre Jedi até o fim...Vale a pena? Tudo o que você abriu mão... – ela finalmente virou o rosto o encarando, demandando a resposta com um olhar determinado, quase furioso.  
\- Tudo o que eu abri mão?   
\- Sim. – o olhar dela se tornou melancólico – Uma família.   
Luke fechou os olhos e suspirou. A menina ainda estava lá, junto com a Jedi, querendo desesperadamente a sua família.   
\- Não Rey, você novamente entendeu tudo errado. – ela enrugou o nariz enquanto juntava as sobrancelhas e abria levemente a boca diante da resposta do mestre, certa indignação no olhar e ...dor – Eu também havia entendido errado. Toda essa ideia dos Jedi e suas regras. Isso não é o que nos torna Jedi. – ele disse com o olhar baixo e então o ergueu gentilmente para ela – Você quer saber o que a torna uma Jedi? – Rey pestanejou ao perceber o olhar sábio e paternal dele, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, um certo alívio tomando conta dela ao ouvir que não precisaria abrir mão de ter uma família para ser uma Jedi, assim como muitas perguntas – Um sabre de luz. – Rey novamente pestanejou diante da indicação de que ela precisava de um sabre de luz, e então a fúria voltou aos olhos dela com a ideia de que ele novamente brincava com suas perguntas – Eu falo sério. O sabre de luz é a vida do Jedi. Onde está o seu?  
Rey fechou a boca a apertando e então olhou intensamente para Luke, tentando ler nos límpidos e sábios olhos do seu mestre algum truque na pergunta. Notando que ele falava sério, ela respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça, enquanto ele erguia as sobrancelhas, o olhar acompanhando os movimentos da antiga aprendiz.   
\- Eu...não tenho um.   
\- Entendo. – ele disse e se ergueu, fazendo Rey também se erguer ao ver ele se afastar na direção da porta, parando e se virando para ela com um sorriso sem dentes ao lado do bastão dela – Então? O que está esperando?  
\- O que? – ela piscou duas vezes e olhou para os lados.   
\- Para fazer o seu sabre?  
\- Eu não estou esperando...- Rey ergueu o olhar para um ponto perdido, dentro dela os gritos da menina abandonada nas mãos de Unkar. Talvez ela ainda estivesse esperando. – Eu estou com medo.   
\- Isso é bom.   
\- Mas medo leva ao lado negro da Força. – ela disse dando um passo a frente, se inclinando com veemência em suas palavras.   
\- Se você o deixar te dominar. – Luke baixou enquanto o queixo e a olhou com um sorriso amável nos lábios - Está vendo, Rey, você está cometendo os mesmos erros que eu. Mas com tempo para corrigi-los, pois já viu eu os cometer. – Luke então suspirou e levantou a cabeça, cruzando as mãos em frente do corpo - O problema não são os sentimentos. Somos todos produto deles. Os Jedi não podem se formar sem eles. O problema é como lidamos com eles. Sentir medo é algo que você não terá como evitar. Nem raiva ou rancor. Mas saber ser sempre você e não o que esses sentimentos fazem de você, é o que te torna uma Jedi. Não é só ser feito de luz, é ser guiado por ela. Toda luz tem ao menos um ponto de escuridão, o qual está sempre perseguindo para iluminar. O que seria da luz sem a escuridão?   
Rey ouviu ele, mas o efeito não foi o que ele esperava. Ela não ergueu as sobrancelhas maravilhada com revelação do mestre. Os lábios dela começaram a tremes enquanto lágrimas brotaram nos olhos.   
\- Você não entendeu. – foi a vez de Luke pestanejar e olhar para os lados, fazendo Rey fungar e baixar o olhar – Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Só não sei se tenho forças para fazê-lo.   
Luke deu um passo para trás a olhando intrigado.   
\- E...você quer a minha ajuda? – ele perguntou ressabiado.   
\- Sim. – ela disse erguendo o olhar para ele, levando a costa da mão direita ao nariz para limpa-lo – Você me ajuda?  
Luke meneou a cabeça e então ergueu as palmas da mão para cima.   
\- Que mal teria?   
\- Eu vou abandonar a ordem Jedi. - Luke não queria rir tão alto, mas acabou que a gargalhada saiu. Rey piscou várias vezes com a raiva surgindo diante da troça. – Eu falo sério.   
\- Eu sei, e é o que faz isso engraçado. – Luke disse baixando a cabeça e a balançando enquanto respondia Rey sem a olhar nos olhos – Vamos encarar a realidade aqui, Rey. Você é a Ordem Jedi atualmente. Como é que você vai largar algo que é você?   
\- Algo que sou eu? Você mesmo disse há pouco que sem um sabre de luz não sou uma Jedi, como posso ser a Ordem inteira?  
\- Ah a literalidade. Ela acaba com a beleza de qualquer lição. – ele revirou os olhos – Rey, você está diante de dois caminhos. Eu percebo. Está dividida. Mas, assim como meu sobrinho, inocentemente você não vê o seu próprio caminho. Você teme seguir o meu caminho como Jedi, que você entende como de solidão e sem aquilo que tanto deseja: uma família, assim como teme ter o caminho que tanto sonhou, com uma família, mas sem poder ser a Jedi que você já é, está dentro de você, essa luz te guiando a fazer o certo e lutar pelos outros. Arrisco a dizer que você até já questionou se não se decidiu pelo caminho Jedi justamente quando viu no caminho da Força uma forma de encontrar a sua própria família. – Rey o olhava atentamente, sem lágrimas mais nos olhos, inspirando fundo e estremecendo quando percebeu que ele acertava na leitura dos seus pensamentos – Rey, você já sabe o seu caminho. Está dentro de você. Mesmo antes de Ach-To, você já sabia. Apensa deixe que a Força flua. – Rey fungou e olhou para o chão – Às vezes nos esquecemos de quem somos ao perseguir o que seremos. Você me fez ver de novo quem eu era. Agora eu te digo. Veja de novo quem você é. Faça seu sabre de luz.   
Rey balançou a cabeça e a ergueu para o ponto onde antes estivera o seu mestre. A pergunta presa na garganta. “Como?”   
A frente dela o seu bastão apenas.


	38. As regras do tio Lando.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben recebe uma visita inesperada. Finn confronta Rey.

Finn permanecera prostrado próximo a porta da sala de comando com a finalidade de, assim que Rose aparecesse naquela direção, ou da oficina, ele pudesse ver e ir atrás dela. Poe havia ficado ali com ele quase uma hora falando dos novos rumos da Resistencia, até ter a sua atenção captada pela visão da General Leia Organa em seu uniforme oficial, se dirigindo a central de comunicação. Todos ficaram em silencio e então Poe começou a procurar entre os demais alguma informação. O ex-stormtrooper porém, por mais curioso que estivesse, não conseguia ter em sua mente outra preocupação que não a amiga. Assim ele permaneceu ali, vigiando até ver o inconfundível perfil da melhor mecânica da Galáxia.   
Respirando aliviado e com um meio sorriso no rosto, ele foi ao encontro dela, a parando vinte metros antes de chegar ao corredor que levava ao centro de comando, e assim à oficina nos fundos.   
\- Rose! – ele pegou ela pelas mãos e, olhando para os lados, a arrastou para perto da parede, tentando evitar que os vissem pela porta – E então?  
A mecânica piscou uns instantes, surpresa com a abordagem do noivo.   
\- Então o que?   
\- Como foi? Como está Rey?  
Ele apertou os olhos para a expressão preocupada dela, que baixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar dele.   
\- Eu não vou mentir, não sei se deixei Rey em uma boa situação. – Finn se agitou – Ela parecia muito preocupada quando eu saí.   
\- Eu sabia. – ele cerrou os dentes e ergueu o olhar irritado – Ele foi longe demais, não? O que fizeram?  
Rose ergueu um olhar confuso para ele.   
\- Ele quem? Do que você está falando? – ela então deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços o olhando intrigada.   
Finn percebeu que falara demais. Colocando as mãos na cintura e erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele fez sua cara de inocente, enquanto balançava a cabeça.   
\- Ninguém. Digo...o Poe. Ele falou demais. Confundiu a cabeça dela. Rey nunca fez aquelas coisas...Certo?   
\- Ah. – levou milésimos de segundos para a mentira de Finn convencer ela, que largou os braços ao lado do corpo e suspirou – Sim. Isso de Jedi não poderem ter relacionamentos abalou bastante ela. Poe é um desastre com conversação. Ótimo para discursos motivacionais, mas péssimo com conversas amigáveis.   
\- Nem me fala. – ele concordou olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça, levantando então um olhar curioso a seguir – Então ela ficou abalada com o fato de que Jedi não pode ter relacionamentos?   
\- Muito. Compreensível, não? Ela ficou a vida esperando a família dela voltar em Jakku, e agora que sabe que não vão, dizerem que também não poderá constituir uma é cruel. O que o Poe tem na cabeça? Essas coisas de Jedi são muito antigas e ultrapassadas.   
Finn a encarou pensando em contradizer ela, apoiando a ideia dos Jedi de não criar laços, mas o tom de voz e o jeito como ela apertou os lábios, que ele conhecia muito bem, o deixou alerta que naquele momento era perigoso. Então o ex-stormtrooper apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.   
\- Que bom que ao menos você vê as coisas como eu. – Rose disse suspirando e sorrindo, fazendo uma pontada de culpa atravessar o coração dele, que piorou a ponto de mudar a sua feição para uma de culpa quando Rose deu um passo a frente e o abraçou, deitando a cabeça no peito dele – De certa forma eu entendo ela. Também perdi toda a minha família. – ela ergueu a cabeça para o noivo do seu jeito quase infantil, e, suspirando, complementou – Imagina se dissessem que para continuarmos fazendo aquilo que gostamos, não poderíamos formar uma família e ter filhos? Não é justo.  
Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito de Finn, que de inicio concordou com ela, passando o braço esquerdo pelas suas costas, a trazendo mais para ele na medida que sentia toda a vulnerabilidade da noiva, levando a mão direita até o alto da cabeça dela para lhe confortar com um leve movimento dos dedos passeando pelos cabelos sedosos. Mas então algo o alertou: “ela disse formar família e ter filhos?”

 

\- Então, comandante, vamos nos demorar ainda muito tempo aqui? – Kylo perguntou pela terceira vez na ultima hora, fazendo Mitaka começar seu ritual de tremores e suor.   
\- Lamento, Supremo Líder, mas falta ainda uma parte da frota, justamente a com os canhões de íons para defesa das novas naves. – Kylo virou o rosto para Mitaka do seu jeito lento e tenso, observando atrás do comandante os operadores de computador e navegadores, no piso inferior da ponte, voltarem sua atenção para seus afazeres, enquanto o próprio comandante piscava sem entender onde falhara – Ah. Sim. Eles se atrasaram devido ao mal calculo no abastecimento. Tiveram que buscar outro ponto, pois a demanda foi acima da capacidade dos fornecedores. É realmente uma operação incomum a que estamos fazendo.   
Mitaka encerrou suas explicações puxando o ar. Kylo apenas se virou para frente novamente e andou pela ponte até alcançar o visor mostrando a galáxia a frente dele.   
Através da Força ele podia sentir o nervosismo atrás dele, principalmente do seu comandante e do sub-tenente leal ao Hux, agora vigiado de perto por um dos seus cavaleiros de Ren.  
Ninguém além de Hux tinha os códigos, mas ao menos conseguiram posicionar as naves novas junto as demais para acompanhar na missão. Kylo tivera uma certa urgência em ter elas por perto na sua missão. Por anos ele nunca se deixara abrir tanto para a Força a ponto de se deixar influenciar por ela. Mas ultimamente, aquele redemoinho dentro dele, aquela guerra entre luz e escuridão vinham se acalmando e como que abrindo um canal direto com toda a galáxia e assim diretamente com a Força e o que ela podia lhe proporcionar. E naquele momento ela lhe proporcionava orientação. Ele devia trazer as naves com ele.   
Então a pálpebra inferior do olho esquerdo de Ben tremeu. Ele sentiu uma presença saindo do hiperespaço a frente da frota, e não era o resto dela.   
\- Comandante! - Kylo se virou rapidamente para trás.  
\- Senhor!  
\- Tome conta da ponte. Nenhum atraso deve ser tolerado.   
\- Como sempre senhor! – Mitaka disse em tom orgulhoso e erguendo o queixo.   
Kylo sequer olhou para ele. Caminhando apressadamente ele alcançou um elevador e desceu, enchendo os pulmões a medida que a presença se tornava mais clara, o fazendo jogar as mãos para trás e mexer os dedos nervosamente.   
Alcançando a área de embarque e desembarque, com seus Tie ordenadamente enfileirados em contraste com uma nave diplomática velha parada no meio do hangar, Kylo se encaminhou a passos largos até uma roda de oficiais e troopers parados tensamente diante de um tipo charmoso e curiosamente nada temeroso dos perigos de ter sido capturado pela Primeira Ordem ao surpreende-los no meio da preparação de um ataque.   
\- Vamos lá, senhores. Que perigo um homem de bengala pode lhes oferecer? – disse Lando Calrissian abrindo um sorriso brilhante enquanto se apoiava em uma bengala azul celeste, que parecia brilhar em alguns pontos como se carregasse a própria galáxia ali com suas estrelas, por sua vez combinando com sua capa impecável e em harmonia com o resto do seu traje, também em um tom de azul, mas mais claro e com enfeites dourados – Olha aí! Eu disse que estavam me esperando.   
Lando então apontou para Kylo, fazendo os demais se virarem e paralisarem diante da figura lúgubre atrás deles.   
\- Dispensados. Eu cuido pessoalmente deste aqui. – Kylo disse em sua voz distorcida pela máscara, fazendo Lando sorrir.   
\- Por favor, cuidem bem da minha tripulação. Tem um nikto muito nervoso lá dentro que eu acharia melhor não contrariar. – Lando disse se dirigindo até Kylo, devagar por mostrar fragilidade ao erguer a perna esquerda.   
Kylo não se dignou a responder ao amigo do pai quando o mesmo se prostou a sua frente com um sorriso sem dentes, mas um brilho familiar no olhar.   
Dando as costas ao tio Lando, Ben se dirigiu até o elevador, parando cinco passos depois para olhar por sobre o ombro e então perceber que o outro permanecera parado até ser notado, e então sorrira e começara a se mover na mesma direção.   
Caminhando devagar para dar tempo de Lando o acompanhar, Kylo percebeu os stormtroopers e oficiais ao redor deles abrindo espaço até o elevador, sem esconder porem a curiosidade quanto a cena.   
Ben entrou no elevador e se virou de frente para o hangar, esperando pacientemente, diga-se revirando os olhos, o tio entrar arrastando a perna e se colocar do lado dele, na mesma postura séria. Os outros lá fora esticando a cabeça para ver os dois, enquanto Ben erguia levemente a mão e fazia as portas se fecharem.   
Antes mesmo de as portas terminarem de se fechar o tio fez uma pergunta que fez Kylo girar o pescoço tão rápido que sentiu os músculos retesarem provocando uma leve dor que começava do ombro direito e ia até quase a nuca.   
\- Então você tem uma namorada?

 

Finn encontrou Rey quase na rampa da Falcon, saindo dela, agitada e com o bastão na mão esquerda.   
\- Você viu Artoo? – ela disse sem muita paciência, a voz decidida.   
\- Não. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, parando no alto da rampa e colocando as mão na cintura, enquanto a olhava de modo sério – Nós precisamos conversar.   
Rey se permitiu milésimos de segundo de surpresa, pestanejando diante de um Finn com uma atitude que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Pelo menos não com ela.   
Mas então ela se lembrou de algo e sua expressão também ficou séria. Finn lançara olhares para ela durante a conversa com Poe sobre Kylo e a criada da rainha. Ficou bem claro para ela que o amigo havia entendido exatamente o que acontecera, e agora provavelmente vinha repreende-la.   
\- Agora eu não tenho tempo.   
\- Rey... – ele disse vendo ela passar por ele rampa abaixo – Eu estou falando sério!   
\- Eu também. – ela disse olhando para os lados e evitando olhar para ele que se prostrou do lado dela – Onde está aquede maldito droide?   
\- Rey! – Finn disse firme fazendo ela olhar para ele de modo severo – O que foi que você falou para Rose? Que ideias você andou colocando na cabeça dela?  
Pela segunda vez em um intervalo de segundos, Finn a surpreendera.   
\- Eu...? – ela pestanejou e se virou de frente para ele, se apoiando no bastão – Não estou entendendo.   
\- Rose! Ela ficou aqui pouco mais de umas horas conversando contigo e do nada ela quer uma família e filhos. – ele falava com certo desespero na voz, fazendo Rey franzir a testa.  
\- Continuo sem entender. – os olhos dela dançavam de um lado para o outro tentando achar uma resposta – Não vejo onde está o problema, e tenho quase certeza que Rose já tinha essas ideias antes mesmo de conversar comigo.   
\- Pouco provável. Ela nunca falou comigo sobre isso antes. Essa ideia veio de você. – ele apontou para ela o dedo indicador da mão direita, fazendo Rey erguer uma sobrancelha para ele acompanhando o gesto e então o encarando – Não me olhe assim. Você sabe que tenho razão.   
\- Finn, a Rose te ama – ela tentou falar com o tom de voz mais doce e calmo possível – é mais que lógico que ela queira formar uma família com você. Vocês não estão noivos?  
Ele apertava os lábios enquanto olhava com um brilho de desespero nos olhos.   
\- Você não entende, não é? Isso é uma guerra, Rey. Ela já perdeu a família dela por causa da Primeira Ordem, incluindo a irmã. Como é que vamos pensar em formar uma família quando tudo o que temos garantido são as horas até a próxima batalha?   
\- E então o que, Finn? Viver com medo? Porque isso é o mesmo que não viver! Não ter nenhum momento de alegria é deixar que eles nos derrotem! Deixar de viver não é só ser morto em campo, é também não fazer aquilo que ama ou não... – ela desceu o olhar como se de repente entendesse algo – Estar com quem ama. Não se deixe ser derrotado pelo medo. - ela completou em um tom grave e profundo.  
Dentro de si, Rey sentiu como se uma onda de puro jubilo percorresse o corpo dela. A conexão com a Força trazia sabedoria, mas tal não era possível sem uma conexão com os próprios sentimentos, como ela fez agora ao buscar entender os sentimentos do amigo.   
\- Isso não é uma questão de medo, Rey... – Finn ergueu um olhar quase agoniado para ela, e severo – É... – ele não sabia como colocar em palavras – Você não vai entender. A sua vida toda esperou pela sua família. Não enxerga como as coisas realmente são.   
Rey estava atônita, de todas as pessoas que conhecia, Finn era a única que ela nunca imaginara receber uma crítica mordaz sobre a sua família.   
\- Bom, então acho que eu não tenho nada para te dizer realmente. – ela se virou e voltou a subir a rampa com passadas largas e fortes.   
Finn fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, ele sentiu no momento que disse aquilo que tinha ido longe demais.   
\- Rey, espera. – respirando fundo ele seguiu a amiga e a interceptou quando já atravessava a entrada para o interior da Falcon – Eu fui longe demais. Não queria te magoar.   
\- Não se preocupe, não magoou. – ela disse mas ainda sem conseguir olhar ele nos olhos – Mas se continuar com essa ideia, vai magoar a Rose. Eu entendo que você não saiba o quão uma família é importante, já que nunca fala da sua, mas Rose dá muita importância, Finn, e ela não vai abrir mão disso.   
Rey finalmente levantou o olhar e notou que dessa vez ela havia tocado num ponto sensível do amigo. Ele tinha os lábios comprimidos e jogados para a frente, como um bico de criança magoada, os olhos piscando rapidamente enquanto balançava a cabeça concordando levemente, dando um passo para trás e indo colocar as mãos na cintura.   
Então Rey entendeu. Finn nunca falara da família porque talvez não tenha lembrancas dela. Mas sempre fora fiel a ela e Poe como irmãos. Quem está do lado dele em um batalha é mais do que colega de regimento: é família. As histórias de crianças roubadas pela Primeira Ordem para serem feitas de soldados que ela ouvira em um planeta distante próximo as regiões desconhecidas poderiam ser verdade? Será que o amigo nunca conhecera uma família e por isso a ideia dela e de Rose de ter uma era tão assustadora?  
\- Finn, você nunca falou sobre a sua...  
\- Está tudo certo, Rey. Pode ir. Não vou te interromper mais.   
Ele não deixou que ela continuasse, mas Rey era insistente.   
\- Eles te roubaram da sua família, não é? Por isso você odeia tanto a Primeira Ordem e não sabe o que é família.   
\- Eu sei sim o que é família. E é justamente por isso que eu acho que a Galáxia está melhor sem a Primeira Ordem. – ele respondeu entredentes, a olhando firme – Sem Kylo Ren.   
Como Rey temia, acuado e doído, o amigo se voltou contra ela.   
Sabendo que a raiva era péssima conselheira, ela respirou fundo e assentiu fechando os olhos, deixando que ele queimasse na própria raiva. Quando ela voltasse eles teriam mais tempo, e ela mais sabedoria, para falar sobre o assunto.   
\- Eu preciso ir. – ela finalmente disse olhando para o chão, a voz baixa e firme – Terminamos o assunto quando voltarmos.   
\- Você precisa ir? – ele disse enquanto acompanhava com os olhos ela passar por ele para dentro da Falcon – Para onde? A Resistencia não deu nenhuma missão.   
\- Eu não trabalho para a Resistencia, Finn.   
\- Ah, é verdade. Você está dos dois lados agora. – Rey parou um instante e respirou fundo, mas não olhou para trás – Kylo Ren é realmente muito convincente quando quer, não é? Seja desmaiando as pessoas, as acertando com um sabre de luz, ou dando beijos. – dessa vez ela parou e se virou para ele, que estivera acompanhando as passos dela de perto e agora estava a centímetros de Rey – Um verdadeiro diplomata. - ele completou ferino e magoado.  
\- Finn... – ela tinha a respiração agora alterada e os lábios comprimidos, enquanto mantinha o olhar baixo para não se irritar mais – Eu sei que você está irritado agora e vou toler...  
\- Irritado? Eu não estou irritado, Rey! Eu estou desapontado. – ele se inclinava para a frente, as mãos ainda na cintura com a voz revelando a decepção dele e mágoa – Você e o Ren! Depois de TUDO o que ele fez conosco. Com a Resistencia, comigo, Poe e você. Ele te torturou, Rey, e quase me matou. Ele matou o ...  
\- CHEGA! – ela gritou erguendo o olhar furioso para Finn que se calou enquanto olhava rapidamente por sobre o ombro dela uma faísca de uma das lâmpadas da Falcon explodindo lá atrás – Eu não vou discutir mais esse assunto com você, Finn! – ele levemente ergueu o queixo, mas os lábios tremiam diante do olhar severo da amiga – Não pense você que eu me esqueci tudo o que ele fez de errado, ou que eu justifique. Não pense nem por um instante – os olhos dela brilhavam com lágrimas que se negavam a cair – que eu aceite o que ele fez contra mim, contra você, contra Han, Poe, Luke, Leia ou a Galáxia. Não! Eu sei muito bem e repreendo tudo isso. Mas ele não é a primeira pessoa a entrar na minha vida de modo tortuoso e ficar depois de mostrar que pode ser uma pessoa melhor.  
Ela fungou e ergueu o queixo, os dentes cerrados, para um Finn de olhos duros.   
\- Não tenta me comparar com ele, Rey. Eu posso até ter mentido quando nos encontramos, mas eu nunca te fiz nenhum mal. E nem às pessoas que você amava. – ele voltou a se inclinar na direção dela – Como você acha que eu me sinto ao lembrar do que aconteceu na floresta da Starkiller, do desespero dele te jogando no ar, de poder ter te matado e depois quase me matado, para agora saber que você e ele...  
Finn não conseguiu terminar a frase, ele apenas fechou os lábios com força e se virou para o lado, olhando para cima.   
\- Eu acho é que você não tem que se sentir de forma alguma, Finn. Isso é assunto meu. E eu sei bem como lidar com isso.   
O amigo a olhou incrédulo e balançando a cabeça para os lados, a olhando então de baixo para cima.   
\- Você está se enganando. E condenando a todos nós. Eu só espero que isso valha a pena para você. – ele cuspiu as palavras para a Jedi e se virou, sendo então segurado pelo braço por ela, que o obrigou a encara-la.   
\- Ainda há bondade nele, Finn, eu sei. E sim, ele fez muito mal, mas também pode fazer tantas coisas boas. Não é o que ele fez, mas o que pode fazer. Imagina tudo o que você enxerga ele conseguindo fazer de ruim com o poder dele, mas para o bem. – ela declarou as palavras com a mesma paixão com a qual relatara a Luke o que vira através da Força, mas o amigo estava irredutível.   
\- Então é por isso que você está com ele? Pelo que ele pode fazer de bom para a Galáxia?  
Ela piscou algumas vezes e Finn tirou o braço do alcance dela, enquanto Rey dava um passo para trás. Ela não iria mentir para o amigo. Não era apenas pela Galáxia que ela queria Ben do seu lado. Ela o amava.   
\- Imaginei.- foi a constatação triste que ele fez, para então emendar de modo amargo - É igual Jakku. Não é pelo lugar, que você sabe que é um lixo, que você se prende, é pela ideia de ter uma família de volta.   
Finn não deixou que ela se recuperasse do que ele disse. Apenas se virou e deixou a amiga ali, com o queixo levemente caído e um olhar de dor.

 

Lando seguiu todo o caminho do elevador até a sala do trono com um sorriso no rosto, diante do silencio mordaz do filho de Han.   
Quando as portas se abriram ele ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da grandeza do ambiente e seguiu logo atrás do sobrinho, olhando a sua volta e permitindo que sua capa voasse atrás de si enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos de Ben.   
Kylo parou, fazendo com que Lando quase esbarrasse com ele e fosse então se colocar do seu lado esquerdo, enquanto o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem indicava com a cabeça para que seu cavaleiro de Ren e os alienígenas que manuseavam as lupas que mostravam caminhos pela Galáxia, se retirassem. Prontamente obedecido, ele esperou as portas do elevador se fecharem para se virar a procura de Lando, que já caminhava até o trono. Normalmente, sem qualquer ajuda da bengala.   
\- Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem. Você realmente tem muito mais estilo que seu pai. - Lando disse se virando para Ben, a dois passos do trono, atraindo o Solo até perto para quase sussurrar as perguntas.   
\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como nos encontrou? E de onde tirou essa história de que tenho namorada? - ele fizera as duas primeiras perguntas inclinadas para o tio, jogando o corpo para trás na ultima, ressabiado.   
\- Se você pensar bem, vai perceber que todas as suas perguntas tem uma única resposta.   
Ben levantou a cabeça como se olhasse ao longe e em segundos entendeu: Leia. Sua mãe quase de certeza colocara nele um sinal binário camuflado, o rastreando pela Galáxia como se fosse uma fonte de luz em meio a escuridão.   
\- Como eu queria ver a sua cara agora. Tenho certeza que é a mesma que seu pai fazia toda a vez que percebia que havia sido superado pela sua mãe. Princesa Leia Organa, sempre dois passos à frente de qualquer Solo.   
Ben fechara os olhos por um instante. A ideia de ter sido enganado pela mãe, e ao mesmo tempo a menção por Lando de seu pai, o grande elo que ligava os dois, o atordoou levemente.   
\- E então? Ela te mandou para me salvar? Aviso que foi o mesmo que ela fez com Han.   
\- O que pelo que eu saiba, não terminou bem para ele. - Lando disse colocando a bengala a frente do corpo e se apoiando nela, e se inclinou para Ben - Acho que não sou tão tolo quanto o seu pai. - Lando lhe lançou aquele sorriso conquistador, que funcionava até na mais inocente criança, e pelo visto nos mais temíveis usuários do lado negro da Força também, pois Ben deixou os ombros caírem e suspirou - Até mesmo porque, olha só tudo isso! - ele estendeu os braços e olhou ao redor - Você não me parece estar em um lugar tão ruim para precisar ser resgatado. - Ben franziu a testa, aquela abordagem realmente fazia sentido com o famoso Lando contrabandista e conquistador barato que a Galáxia costumava reclamar, mas não com o tio Lando que ele conhecia, um tipo sentimental e leal aos seus compromissos - Vem cá garoto. - o outro agora estendia os braços para Ben - Dá um abraço no seu tio Lando.   
Ben deu um passo para trás.   
\- O que você está tramando?   
\- Que isso Ben! Você me conhece melhor que isso. Sabe que eu não arriscaria a minha pele por algo que eu não pudesse sair ganhando. E no momento, o seu lado está ganhando.   
\- Então você não vai fazer o que a minha mãe pediu?  
\- Eu? Não mesmo.   
Ben apertou os olhos desconfiado.  
\- Sem remorsos de qualquer tipo....? - Ben tinha até medo de perguntar sobre seu pai.   
\- O que? - Lando se inclinou para a frente mostrando a orelha direita e então fazendo um gesto com a mão para a máscara - Eu não consigo entender metade do que você fala com essa coisa. Tira isso, filho, vamos conversar.   
\- Você estava me ouvindo muito bem...  
\- O que? - novamente o tio pareceu não entender muito bem - Vamos lá, menino, faz anos que não te vejo. Me deixa ao menos tirar a minha dúvida se está parecido com seu pai, ou se teve sorte!  
Lando lançou seu meio sorriso e voltou a abrir os braços para um Kylo Ren resistente.   
Revirando os olhos, já se criticando por fazer aquilo, Ben suspirou e colocou as mãos nas laterais do capacete, o erguendo e tirando, para logo deixar cair no chão, enquanto dava passos cambaleantes para trás, colocando a mão no lado direito da boca, que ameaçava sangrar depois do soco que tio Lando lhe desferiu.   
\- Regra número um. Nunca mate um amigo de Lando Calrissian. - Lando disse apontando o dedo indicador para Ben, em um tom ameaçador.   
Ben estava atônito, juntava as sobrancelhas e olhava para os lados tentando entender, e então se ergueu murmurando com amargor aquela frase que seu pai sempre dizia com o canto da boca após as frases sobre regra número um do tio:   
\- Regra número dois, nunca confie no seu tio Lando.   
Aquilo foi como acender um sol no rosto de Lando, lembrando do seu velho amigo. E como apagar todas as luzes nos olhos de Ben, que sentiu o amargo, não do sangue na boca, mas da lembrança dos momentos felizes ao lado do pai e do tio. Momentos que ele manchou pelo resto da vida. O lado negro tirou tudo dele.   
\- Que a tal da Força esteja com você garoto, porque você vai precisar. - Lando disse mexendo a mão que ardia depois do soco - Juro que você está a cara do seu pai, com as maçãs do rosto da sua mãe, isso é verdade...Mas o queixo, kriiif! Duro como o dele!   
Ben tentou não pensar em quanto a comparação entre ele e seu pai era recorrente (Snoke, Luke, Leia e agora Lando), e focou na dor da constatação daquilo que uma vez ou outra ele também percebia no espelho, fazendo o corpo dele todo tremer de raiva e dor.   
\- Muito bem, Calrissian. Você teve a vingança que queria. E eu sei respeitar isso. - Ben disse, depois de milésimos de segundo, erguendo o queixo, onde tinha uma mancha roxa começando a surgir perto do canto direito do lábio - Agora se retire com a sua tripulação. Estamos no meio de uma... - ele então apertou os olhos acusadores sobre Lando, que ergueu as sobrancelhas inocente - Você já sabe demais só de estar aqui.   
\- Que pena... Espero que não seja nada contra Bespin.   
\- A insignificancia de Bespin durante o Império se mantem a seu favor no dominio da Primeira Ordem, Calrissian.   
\- Ótimo. Como sempre o que para os outros é um defeito se mostra uma virtude para mim.   
Ben cerrou os dentes e girou nos pés indo até o elevador, parando três passadas depois ao perceber que o outro não o seguia. Virando para trás ele notou que Lando também girara nos próprios pés, mas para se voltar na direção do trono, onde ele se sentou, fazendo careta para o quão desconfortável aquilo era.   
\- O que está fazendo? - Ben disse fechando as mãos em punho e se dirigindo até o tio no trono.   
\- O que acha? Conseguindo uma dor nas costas, é óbvio. Que trono mais desconfortável. A Primeira Ordem não é cheia de recursos? Não tem nada mais...  
\- Você pensa que me engana?   
\- Já disse, não sou tolo como o seu pai. E você parece conhecer muito bem a regra número dois. - Lando sorriu e se ajeitou no trono de modo a ficar de lado e com as pernas sobre o braço dela, enquanto a mão direita ia até o rosto, o dedo indicador se apoiando na tempora direita.   
\- Você está tramando algo, Calrissian. Mas dessa vez quem avisa que não é tolo como meu pai sou eu. Se retire.   
Lando se virou para frente, olhando os próprios pés balançando no ar, sem apagar o sorriso do rosto.   
\- Eu acredito em você. E acredite, não há nada que eu queira fazer agora mais do que sair com a minha nave dessa incrívelmente mal planejada estrutura, custeada com muito sangue e dor de pobres planetas mineradores, e então dizer a minha já ensaiada desculpa para sua mãe, mas...  
\- Mas... - Ben sibilou diante da clara crítica mordaz à Primeira Ordem que o tio não perdeu a chance de proferir no seu falso discurso.   
\- Mas a curiosidade sempre foi a minha pior conselheira.   
\- Curioso, eu sempre achei que fosse a ganância.   
\- Não, não. Curiosidade.   
\- E qual a curiosidade que o aconselha a ficar aqui e perecer diante do Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem?  
Lando virou lentamente o rosto para o sobrinho de coração e ergueu a sobrancelha direita com ar divertido. Ben respirou fundo e fechou os olhos baixando a cabeça. Mesmo ele sabia que aquilo havia sido patético.   
\- Vamos lá garoto, me ajuda aqui. A sua mãe me disse e a Galáxia toda já está comentando sobre isso: Kylo Ren tem uma namorada.   
Novamente Ben virou a cabeça rapidamente na direção de Lando, e novamente um sorriso de satisfação tomou conta do rosto do minerador. Agora é claro ele podia saborear o efeito das palavras sobre o rosto do Supremo Líder, que por fração de segundos não conseguiu esconder seu horror.   
"Eles sabiam. Como sabiam? Teriam ele e Rey sido tão descuidados em Naboo? Foram filmados? Kriiiif, talvez tenha sido por isso que a mãe mandara o tio ali, de alguma forma eles foram filmados e agora a Galáxia já sabe do Supremo Líder com a Jedi e devem estar chamando os dois de traidores...Ou pode só ser um truque do seu velho tio."  
\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. - Ben disse limpando a garganta e mantendo um olhar distante, enquanto a palpebra do olho esquerdo tremia.   
\- Ah que isso! Vamos lá garoto! A sua mãe me confirmou, não tem o que esconder. – Lando se endireitou no trono, a bengala caindo e quicando no chão enquanto ele se inclinava na direção do sobrinho que apertava os olhos para ele tentando decifra-lo – Eu te peço, satisfaça a minha curiosidade.  
\- O único compromisso do Supremo Líder é com a Primeira Ordem. – Ben se limitou a responder, não gostava de mentir para pessoas com a qual se importava.  
\- Isso parece o seu tio Luke falando. – a pálpebra esquerda de Ben voltou a tremer – E eu te conheço bem, garoto, sei que você não é como ele. – Lando viu o outro torcer os lábios desconfortável e contrariado, e então olhou para baixo suspirando “isso não está funcionando” – Vamos lá garoto. Pelos velhos tempos. Ao menos me deixe saber se valeu de algo o que te ensinei quando pequeno.  
Ben fixou o olhar no tio e franziu a testa.   
\- Você não me ensinou nada quando pequeno.   
\- Eeeei... – Lando disse em tom ofendido – Quem foi que te ensinou a apreciar uma taça de kaf?   
\- Minha mãe quase te matou por isso. Eu tinha dois anos.   
\- Bom, ela não me deixou te dar conhaque coreliano. – Lando falou em um tom tão natural e seguro que Ben baixou a cabeça com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, fazendo Lando mostrar os dentes satisfeitos.   
\- Eu realmente não lembro de nenhuma conversa sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse naves ou roupas, Calrissian. – o Supremo Líder finalmente disse em tom mais brando, dando uma trégua.   
\- Como não? Lembra quando disse como uma boa aparência era o primeiro passo para ter a atenção da criatura que você quer namorar? E que conduzir uma nave e um corpo não tem muita diferença, nos dois você tem que sentir o que é pedido pelos sons que faz?  
Ben franziu o nariz, e então a testa terminando por erguer a sobrancelha esquerda.   
\- Esses foram os seus conselhos?  
\- Os melhores que tenho. Ao menos para uma criança de sete anos de idade. Agora, não me enrole, me conte como é que você tem colocado em prática tudo o que te ensinei?  
\- Você fala sério?   
\- É claro!  
\- Pois bem! – Ben se inclinou para frente e em tom confidente, fazendo Lando também se inclinar até quase cair do trono, falou – Eu não fiz nada do que você disse! – o Supremo Líder jogou a cabeça para trás – Pois não tenho namorico nenhum e isso não passa de uma fofoca espalhada para denegrir a minha imagem. – Ben se virou de lado e ergueu o queixo enquanto pigarreava antes de completar – E qualquer holovideo que diga o contrário é fabricação de meus opositores.   
\- Ho-lo-video? – Lando disse sorrindo largo e se erguendo animado para ir bater nas costas do sobrinho – Isso aí rapaz. Sou contrário a exposição de qualquer dama, ainda mais uma tão digna, mas algumas extravagancias na cama são necessárias às vezes.   
\- Você me confunde. – Ben disse virando o rosto com uma feição assustada para Lando – Afinal, o que exatamente sabes de mim e Rey?  
\- Uuuh esse é o nome dela? Interessante para uma rainha se chamar Rei.   
Ben franziu ainda mais a testa e então se virou de frente para o tio e inclinou-se até o nariz alcançar um limite aceitável e começar a farejar o ar ao redor.   
\- Você bebeu?   
\- Raaaa...Você sabe muito bem que não bebo quando piloto.   
\- Do que é que está falando então?  
\- Do que é que eu estou falando? Hahaha. – Lando jogava a cabeça para trás enquanto ria – Da rainha de Naboo. Já faz um mês que ouço falar de como Naboo havia se mostrado aberta a negociação com planetas em favor da Primeira Ordem, algo nunca visto no Império e como a Primeira Ordem parecia muito presente no planeta com as visitas frequentes do Supremo Líder. Essa Galáxia é grande, mas não maior que a língua dos seus habitantes. Que outra relação além da emotiva poderia fazer Naboo e Primeira Ordem se aproximar?  
Ben jogou a cabeça para trás novamente. “Kriiif, por que todo mundo acha que tenho algo com a rainha de Naboo?” Então uma ideia passou a mente dele fazendo os olhos dele brilhar prepotente “Por isso então Rey perguntava tanto da Narli. Deve ter acreditado nas fofocas e estava com ciúmes da Narli como eu com P...” Pigarreando Ben voltou a se concentrar no homem a sua frente que começara a estranhar o silencio repentino do Supremo Líder.   
\- E então?  
\- E então que isso tudo não passa de fofoca, a qual você não se deu o trabalho de confirmar...  
\- A sua mãe... – Lando se adiantou já apontando o dedo indicador para o sobrinho.   
\- A minha mãe, justamente. Pense bem e todas as perguntas sobre meu relacionamento com Naboo terão uma única resposta.   
O minerador apertou os olhos para o Supremo Líder que agora erguia o queixo presunçoso, certo de que havia ganho.   
\- A sua mãe, claro. Muito bem. – Lando respondeu, respirando fundo e dando a volta em Ben, se dirigindo para a saída, fazendo o Supremo Líder perder sua compostura e se virar surpreso para acompanhar os movimentos do tio, que no caminho chutara a máscara de Ren sem qualquer cerimonia – Se é assim eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui. Claramente você não precisa da minha ajuda de qualquer modo. Não tem qualquer namorada com o que se preocupar. Nenhuma moça rodeada de outros caras interessados em agrada-la de todas as formas possíveis e que você provavelmente não poderá competir porque não sabe nada do que seu tio Lando quis te ensinar.   
A medida que o tio falava ideias que Ben deixara para trás depois de Chandrilla começaram a pular na cabeça dele.  
\- Espere aí. – Ben quase gritou fazendo Lando sorrir vitorioso e então se virar, observando um Solo nervoso, baixando o olhar para o chão, onde encontrou algo para falar – A sua bengala.   
\- Ah! Claro. – Lando se aproximou voltando a fingir arrastar a perna com um olhar divertido. Antes de se abaixar porém Ben já havia pego o objeto e segurava para o minerador – Obrigado.   
\- Talvez.... - Ben começou timidamente sem largar a bengala.  
\- Digamos um amigo seu... – Lando falou enquanto alcançava o item, fazendo o outro torcer os lábios contrariado e inspirar fundo enquanto desviava olhar.   
\- Alguém que realmente esteja sem qualquer pista sobre como cortejar uma dama... - Ben completou um pouco desconcertado.  
\- Uuuhhh, ótimo começo.   
\- Vai me deixar terminar? – Lando apenas assentiu com a cabeça – Enfim, alguém que de fato não tem a mesma experiência que alguns pilotos abusados e gostaria de se precaver...Você ajudaria?  
\- É claro.   
Lando respondeu, esticando os lábios em um satisfatório sorriso sem dentes, puxando para si a bengala que Ben sem muita resistência deixou ele pegar.   
O velho minerador se inclinou para frente usando a bengala de apoio e observou o sobrinho baixar o olhar de um modo nervoso enquanto apertava e puxava os lábios para dentro nervosamente, um rubor começando a se espalhar pelo rosto a partir das orelhas.   
\- O que exatamente acontece... Na cama. Depois que os dois se deitam?  
O sorriso no rosto de Lando sumiu. Seu corpo foi levemente para trás, as mãos soltando a bengala que caiu no chão enquanto o queixo dele também caía levemente.  
\- Ah garoto....


	39. A luz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben tem dificeis decisões para tomar.

Lando segurou para não rir das caras e bocas que o sobrinho fazia. Ele ia de surpreso a desconfiado em instantes.   
O dono de Bespin ficara um tanto desconfortável para explicar as coisas mais simples para o sobrinho de mais de trinta anos e que não sabia nem o básico da vida.   
\- O que você está me dizendo – Ben dera um passo a frente, as mãos para trás e um tom de voz que soava ameaçador – é que eu poderia descer a minha mão até... – ele engoliu em seco e fixou o olhar nos do tio, nervoso – Os seios dela e apertar?  
\- Não. Eu estou dizendo que você deve! – Lando deu sorriso largo – Vai dizer que não teve vontade?  
Ben o fulminou com o olhar, para a seguir puxar o ar nervoso e olhar para o chão, pigarreando, lembrando dos encontros com Rey, ela abraçada a ele quando estava ferido no quarto e os dois juntos em Naboo.   
\- O que eu quero ou não, não vem ao caso aqui.   
\- Muito bem. É assim que tem que pensar. O que importa é o que ela quer. Mas filho, muitas coisas que você quer dar, por instinto é o que ela gostaria de receber. Vamos lá, me diga algo que você teve muita vontade de fazer com ela. - Ben jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou ofendido para o tio, sentindo a pergunta muito intima – Quer minha ajuda ou não?  
\- Eu quero sua ajuda, não alimentar sua veia futriqueira.   
Respirando fundo ele deu a volta no tio e foi até perto da sua máscara. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia pedir esse tipo de ajuda para o tio Lando.   
Durante a infância se tinha alguém com quem ele se sentia confortável para conversar era Lando Calrissian. Seus pais eram heróis de guerra, piloto excepcional, princesa rebelde, e ainda tinha o Jedi que salvou a Galáxia...  
Lando era o tio que ajudou eles em tudo, mas nunca colocou seu nome nos holocroms. A verdade é que o tio era esperto, sabia que era arriscado ser reconhecido em toda a Galáxia. Isso poderia prejudicar "negócios". E assim ele era o mais próximo de uma pessoa normal que Ben tinha por perto, e o que menos convivia ali, dando ao pequeno Ben a chance de conversar sem sentir qualquer pressão com o que ele iria fazer sobre.   
Mas ali e agora o tio exigia uma abertura além do que ele estava confortável.   
O minerador observou o outro de costas para ele e suspirou.   
\- Eu sei que os Jedi tem toda uma lorota de reprimir alguns sentimentos, principalmente os mais fortes, e que é difícil para você entender o quão eles são normais e bem vindos, mas lute contra isso, garoto. Deixe todos os ensinamentos da Força quando se tratar disso. Acredite, não vai precisar de nenhuma magia para fazer sua Rey feliz.   
Ben franziu a testa. Ele não sabia o que o confundia mais, o tio o tratar como se ele ainda fosse um Jedi, ou ter trazido algo que ele não tinha ainda percebido nele mesmo: que aprendera a reprimir suas emoções para ser um bom Jedi. Talvez por isso sua raiva crescera tanto. Já quando treinado por Snoke, ele fora ensinado novamente a reprimir emoções, mas dessa vez as relacionadas a compaixão.   
\- Você... É algo que... – Ben tentou se abrir, fazendo menção de se virar e então parando, conflitivo, apertando os lábios – O que eu e Rey temos é além de uma emoção forte.   
\- Amor?  
Ben virou a cabeça por cima dos ombros e mirou severo o tio, que lhe mostrou as sobrancelhas erguidas, o fazendo suspirar e voltar a virar para frente.  
\- Talvez mais profundo que isso. Nós ... – ele trouxe a mão direita para frente e a observou – Viramos um só quando estamos juntos.   
Lando franziu a testa e respirou fundo.   
\- Garoto, você tem certeza que nunca foi além de beijos com a sua rainha?   
Ben fez cara de nojo. Sempre que mencionavam a rainha ele pensava na mãe. Talvez ele devesse revelar a verdade sobre Rey e evitar mais daquelas menções. Mas ele tinha medo de colocar Rey em perigo. Seu tio podia ser muito descuidado com segredos.  
\- Se eu soubesse exatamente o que há além de beijos, eu não precisaria da sua ajuda, não acha? – Ben cuspiu a pergunta sem se virar para o tio.  
\- Sim. Possivelmente. É que se tornar um só é precisamente o que acontece além dos beijos.   
Ben ergueu a cabeça olhando um ponto vazio a sua frente, considerando a ideia, e então olhou para a sua mão direita novamente.   
\- E como exatamente isso acontece, essa união?  
\- Bom, apertando a mão dela é que não é. – Lando gracejou, se arrependendo logo depois, ao ver o sobrinho girar para trás com olhar assombrado – O que foi que eu disse de errado?   
\- Exatamente o quê minha mãe contou de mim e Rey?  
\- Nada. Absolutamente nada. Apenas que você prometera retornar para uma bela dama, e queria que você cumprisse com a sua promessa. – Lando falou dando dois passos até ele.   
Ben voltou a olhar um ponto vazio a sua frente. Rey havia contado.   
\- Então você não sabe nada dela?  
\- Não. Você gostaria de me contar?  
Ben se virou para o tio cerrando os dentes e colocando as mãos nas costas e então olhou para o lado considerando a proposta e balançando a cabeça em concordância.   
\- Está bem. Para inicio de conversa – ele ergueu o queixo falando com sua voz calma mas ameaçadora – ela não é uma mulher qualquer. Rey é especial. É mais forte do que qualquer criatura na Galáxia. – ele se aproximou do tio – E mais linda também. – ele falou a ultima parte puxando o ar e olhando para baixo, enquanto Lando franzia a testa, e então erguia a sobrancelha esquerda para um Ben agora olhando para o seu lado direito, introspectivo – A primeira vez que a vi foi como se um tiro tivesse me acertado. Você não espera ver criaturas como ela por aí. Eu certamente não esperava ver o que vi. – um meio sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Ben – Ela é como o sol preso dentro de uma rocha em que você consegue ver os raios luminosos fugindo por frestas de acordo com a forma que você maneja a rocha. Por mais dura que pareça, só a proximidade dela já faz você sentir o calor e a luz...Ela é cheia de luz. – ele suspirou e Lando olhou para os lados, surpreso diante da clara veia poética e sensível do sobrinho – Então a rocha se quebra e tudo o que você vê é essa intensa luz, mesmo com tantas sombras tentando apaga-la. Quando ela me olha com seus grandes olhos cheios de esperança, é como se ela alcançasse nos pontos mais sombrios dentro de mim e os iluminasse. E quando ela me olha triste, eu sinto vontade de colocar fogo em tudo para garantir o calor de volta, porque é como se me afundasse em um lago frio. O sorriso dela compete com os olhos em beleza, me deixando sem reação. Ela me dá vida só com a presença dela. Mesmo anos-luz de distancia. Mesmo brava. – ele suspirou - Eu sinto como se tivesse ...Propósito perto dela. O meu primeiro instinto é proteger ela, para logo depois ser salvo por ela. Eu realmente não sei como explicar o quão maravilhosa ela é.   
\- Nossa. Isso é realmente lin... – Lando começou a falar achando que o sobrinho encerrara o assunto e então abriu os olhos surpreso ao ser interrompido por Ben que continuou, dando alguns passos a frente e finalmente alcançando o tio.  
\- Ela tem cheiro de flores. Quando você a vê nem imagina isso. Mas abraçar ela é como abraçar a brisa de verão de Chandrilla, quente e doce. – Ben ergueu o olhar para o tio, a pálpebra do olho esquerdo tremendo enquanto ele expunha ali toda a sua emoção em uma voz grave e baixa em tom confidente – O toque dela queima e refresca. A pele dela se conecta com a minha como se atraídas e então se unem como se fossem uma só. E é quando eu perco o chão. É o calor do corpo dela, o toque das mãos dela no meu rosto, os lábios dela nos meus... – ele olhou para baixo e suspirou, Lando então soltou o ar que ele nem percebera que segurava enquanto o sobrinho falava com tanta paixão – Tudo escurece e então explode em cores dentro de mim, e alastra um fogo que vai para todas as partes. - as palavras de Ben saiam com fervor de seus lábios - Eu não tenho mais controle de mim. E ...Gosto disso. Porque quando não tenho controle de mim, eu sou eu mesmo. Nu para ela. – Lando ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto Ben ainda expunha seus sentimentos fitando o chão, os lábios vermelhos – E sou só eu e ela. Não tenho mais nenhum conflito. E então... – ele engoliu em seco – Tudo isso ainda parece pouco. A minha pele quer mais e mais o calor dela...Os lábios querem mais e mais o sabor da pele dela, e eu só consigo respirar se for o seu perfume.   
Ben soltou o ar e baixou mais a cabeça, os ombros caindo. Lando achou que ele finalmente finalizara e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então o sobrinho ergueu o olhar vulnerável para ele.   
\- Você está certo. Eu quero fazer mais coisas. Minhas mãos, boca e língua correndo pelo corpo dela. Tomando os seus lábios – ele declamava com fervor fazendo Lando erguer as sobrancelhas – e apertando o corpo dela no meu, até que finalmente eles se fundem em um só. Ela tremendo nos meus braços e gemendo o meu nome...  
\- Ok, ok, está certo! – Lando o parou colocando as mãos nos ombros de um Ben confuso com a interrupção – Primeiro, filho, você tem muita paixão nas palavras. Eu não me surpreenderia se só com parte dessa sua declaração a sua Rey já não abrisse as pernas. – o minerador mostrou um sorriso malicioso, o Supremo Líder franziu a testa – E ainda assim você não saberia o que fazer. – Lando resfolegou – Mas eu devo dizer, você já sabe o que quer e me parece que quer a coisa certa. Sério, tudo isso que você quer fazer, faça!- Ben puxou o ar e ergueu o queixo, engolindo em seco - Agora, você foi bem detalhista sobre algumas partes. O quanto vocês se deixaram queimar por esse fogo? – o outro juntou as sobrancelhas – Não literalmente. Eu me refiro a vocês juntos. O que mais além de abraços e beijos aconteceram?  
Ben olhou o tio de cima a baixo e considerou a pergunta. Então inspirou fundo e olhou para dentro enquanto rememorava o ultimo encontro. A lembrança dos dois sentados no pátio interno saltou na mente dele e Ben ergueu o olhar culpado para o tio.   
\- Eu conheço esse olhar. Me dê detalhes.   
\- Não é nada demais. – o Supremo Líder disse suspirando e voltando a olhar para baixo, colocando as mãos nas costas, os lábios entreabertos – Você sabe ...Quando as coisas ficam mais...Excitantes. – ele lançou um olhar rápido para o tio e então olhou para o lado pigarreando – E então algo acontece.   
\- Algo...?  
\- É. Algo.  
Ben não se atrevia a olhar para o tio, mas Lando mantinha a testa enrugada para o sobrinho que apenas voltou a pigarrear, respirou fundo e o olhou firme nos olhos para depois descer o olhar, fazendo o tio olhar na mesma direção, erguendo as sobrancelhas quando finalmente entendeu.  
\- Uhhhhh... Algo aconteceu? - Ben virou a cara ao notar os olhos do tio brilharem, o que de certa forma confirmava que não fizera nada de errado com Rey naquele dia...A não ser ter parado o que começara - Vamos lá Ben, não é como se isso tivesse acontecido pela primeira vez.  
\- Com um mulher no meu colo foi. - Ben confessou contrariado, as palavras saindo como ferroadas de sua boca enquanto começava a ficar com as orelhas vermelhas.  
\- Sentada no seu colo? – o tio disse entusiasmado, erguendo as sobrancelhas e se inclinando para Ben - Quando você disse que não sabia o que se fazia na cama achei que estivesse falando de modo geral, mas você só não sabe mesmo como chegar no quarto, porque todo o resto... - Ben abriu a boca e aspirou o ar com dificuldade ao ver o tio mencionar o quarto, que o fez lembrar dos encontros através da Força com Rey. Lando notou o sobrinho engolir em seco - Seu...Você já foi para o quarto também, não foi?  
\- Isso não...Bom. - Ben fungou nervoso. Ele precisava da ajuda do tio para entender coisas que ele não sabia se fazia certo ou não - Digamos que sim.  
\- Meu garoto! Já tiraram a roupa? - Ben meneou a cabeça lembrando dele mesmo diversas vezes com o torso nu e ela tirando parte das roupas no quarto antes de ir deitar - Ora, ora... E me fazendo de bobo achando que estava te ensinando algo. Então vocês já deitaram juntos? - Ben tentou conter um sorriso orgulhoso diante do tom animado do tio e pigarreou olhando para o chão, lembrando de Rey se deitando com ele quando estava ferido - Me conta isso direito, Supremo Líder.   
Ben ergueu o olhar com uma sobrancelha levantada para o tio e resfolegou, jogando o queixo para frente em uma postura militar.   
\- Foi há uns meses atrás. Ficamos por dez horas na cama.  
\- Dez horas? - Lando o interrompeu surpreso, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e então um sorriso malicioso se formou no canto direito dos lábios dele - Dez horas é muito tempo. Dá para fazer muita coisa. - Mas a resposta do sobrinho não foi o que ele esperava. Ben voltou a olhar ele com a testa franzida. O sorriso de Lando então se desmontou quando ele voltou a se lembrar de quem o garoto era sobrinho - Vocês só dormiram, não foi?  
\- E o que mais eu ia fazer?  
\- Como eu disse: muita coisa! - Lando respondeu suspirando desanimado - Mas deixa ver se eu entendi direito. Vocês estavam num amasso, ela sentou no seu colo, o pequeno Ben acordou e então vocês tiraram a roupa e foram se deitar para dormir?  
\- Do que você está falando? - Ben franzia a testa e olhava o tio de baixo a cima - Eu estava ferido, ela cuidou de mim. Para isso precisou passar a noite. E não estávamos sem roupa...Não totalmente. E que pequeno Ben é esse que você está falando?  
\- Aaaaah, karabast. - Lando exclamou olhando para o chão irritado - Vamos começar do zero. Primeiro. Nesse tipo de conversa nós precisamos colocar nomes a alguns personagens, filho. - Lando então olhou significativo para o sobrinho, que o encarou de volta confuso. Ben acompanhou quando o tio baixou o olhar e, entendendo, levantou um olhar indignado.  
\- Você quer dar nome ao...- Lando segurou um riso ao ver a indignação do outro ao apontar para o meio das próprias pernas - Que tipo de doente dá nome a partes do próprio corpo?  
\- Escuta aqui, garoto, essa não é uma parte do corpo qualquer. Em determinados shows ele é o protagonista. É preciso dar o devido reconhecimento. E vamos lá. Quando você corre o que você usa? As pernas e os pés, não é? Quando briga? As mãos? E como é que você chama isso que usa entre as pernas?  
Uma palavra surgiu na cabeça de Ben.  
Quando era pequeno sua mãe sempre prezou pela sinceridade, enquanto o pai achava que vez ou outra era possível florear as coisas. Mas não Leia Organa. Nada de "piu-piu" como o pai disse uma ou outra vez. Não. Ele deveria saber que o nome daquela parte que apenas ele e o papai e os tios tinham era penis. Ela ainda explicou que era uma das coisas que o diferenciava das mulheres. E que ele servia para mijar e mais algumas coisas que um dia, quando ele tivesse idade para entender, ele aprenderia. Pois bem, o dia chegara, e agora ele não se sentia nenhum pouco confortável em usar a palavra que a mãe ensinara.   
\- Ok. – Ben finalmente cedeu soltando o ar dos pulmões – Você é o experiente aqui. Vou confiar na sua orientação. – Ben disse, pigarreando e olhando para baixo – Mas nada de chamar de pequeno Ben. Meu tio me chamava assim.   
\- É, é. Está certo. Erro meu. – Lando disse erguendo as mãos em rendição – Até porque isso é algo que apenas quem vai usar é que deve definir. – Ben ergueu uma sobrancelha para o tio – Isso mesmo, filho, escolha o nome. Mas escolha com sabedoria. – Lando tentava disfarçar o quanto se divertia com a situação constrangedora do sobrinho.   
Ben apertou os olhos para o tio, sentindo o divertimento dele e então revirou os olhos.   
Respirando fundo e olhando para cima ele pensou por nomes. Algo que não fosse estúpido ou lembrasse os pais. “Sabre de luz” passou pela cabeça dele, mas então ele imaginou que não conseguiria mais lidar com a própria arma. Ele pensou então em tratar o membro como um oficial, dando-lhe uma patente, mas retorceu a cara em desagrado lembrando de todos os oficiais da Primeira Ordem que ele só chamava pela patente e nem sabia os nomes. Não. Teria que ser algo que ele não visse e que fosse forte...Uma ideia surgiu. Ben inspirou fundo com certo orgulho e se virou para o tio, presunçoso.   
\- A Força.   
Lando viu o exato momento em que os olhos do sobrinho brilharam com a ideia de nome, e não pôde esconder o desapontamento quando Ben a revelou, daquele mesmo jeito imbecil que Han Solo sempre falava suas ideias idiotas e que pensava serem geniais, como quando disse “eu sei” para a declaração de amor de Leia.  
\- Força? – Ben assentiu quando o tio perguntou – Você tem certeza? Já pensou em toda vez que alguém ver você fazendo seus truques e dizer “olha, ele está usando a Força”? Ou quando alguém vir pedir para você explicar sobre a Força? – Ben considerava o que o tio dizia e de certa forma achava graça em tudo aquilo – Ou quando você se despedir de sua mãe e ela dizer “que a Força esteja com você” e a sua resposta...  
\- Ok. Foi uma péssima ideia. – Ben interrompeu o raciocínio do tio, dando-lhe esta vitória e resfolegou olhando para baixo. Lando ergueu o queixo em triunfo – Mas que nome posso dar? – Ben cerrou os dentes irritado - Que coisa imbecil. Como vou achar um nome para algo que eu vou usar, mas que não me lembre outras coisas que já usei ou precise. – e então, na vitrine de imagens na mente dele passeou uma de Rey, e talvez com ela uma ideia – Bastão. Vamos chamar de bastão.   
Lando ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para o sobrinho, que se mostrou firme na ideia. Para o dono de Bespin aquela ainda era uma ideia idiota, mas não tinha argumentos válidos para dissuadir o sobrinho dessa vez.   
\- Muito bem! Vamos chamar de bastão. – Lando respirou fundo – Agora, onde estávamos? Ah, sim. O seu bastão acordou enquanto a sua preciosa rainha... – Ben virou a cara com desagrado, na mente dele a imagem da mãe vestida de rainha o assombrou – Está bem. Sua formosa Rey. Você é um tipo difícil. – ele mais resmungou a ultima parte do que disse – Ele acordou enquanto ela estava no seu colo. Depois vocês tiraram a roupa...  
\- Não. É aí que você se perdeu. Quando Rey e eu nos deitamos, sem tirar totalmente as roupas... – ele apontou o dedo indicador para o tio enfatizando que não estavam nus – Nada tinha acordado ainda. E isso foi há meses atrás. O bastão só acordou há dias atrás. Em outra situação. Ela no meu colo. Ambos totalmente vestidos.   
\- Ok. – o tio escutava atento Ben explicar irritado a situação – Isso nos coloca na estaca zero de novo. Me diga, como ela reagiu com o...bastão?  
Ben trouxe o lábio inferior para dentro da boca e o mordeu levemente. Não estava confortável em revelar um momento assim íntimo com Rey, porém...Soltando o ar, ele finalmente respondeu.   
\- Ela achou que era o meu sabre de luz.   
A reação de Lando foi rápida. Ele saiu de um leve franzir de testa para uma espontânea gargalhada.   
O amigo de Han fechou os olhos enquanto ria, imaginando o quão inocente a garota fora para confundir aquilo com um sabre de luz, e então ele entendeu. O sorriso foi morrendo nos lábios e ele levou a mão direita a testa, que pressionou levemente.   
\- Ah não, agora são dois virgens.   
Ben ergueu levemente a sobrancelha esquerda para a variação de humor do tio.   
\- O que há de errado com você?  
\- A pergunta certa é o que há de errado com a Galáxia. Será que todos foram treinados pelo seu tio? Como uma rainha como a de Naboo ainda é tão inexperiente? – Ben franziu a testa e então apertou os lábios contendo as ideias em sua cabeça, afinal, o tio acertara sem saber na razão de tudo: Rey não era uma rainha de Naboo experiente, mas uma aluna de Luke Skywalker – Vamos lá. Tudo bem. Podia ser pior. Ela podia ser uma Jedi também. E dois Jedi virgens é exatamente o que a Galáxia não poderia suportar.   
Ben pigarreou enquanto erguia o queixo para montar uma expressão impassível diante do discurso do tio.   
\- Pelo visto você considera este um desafio além da sua capacidade. – o Supremo Líder disse cautelosamente.   
Lando acompanhou o olhar dele e suspirou, voltando a olhar para frente.   
\- Não há nada na Galáxia além da minha capacidade, garoto. Pensando bem, talvez até isso seja positivo no final das contas. – Ben ergueu levemente a sobrancelha esquerda para o tio – Se ela sabe tanto quanto você, não terá como notar se você fizer algo errado. O que você não fará de qualquer jeito. – Lando enfim ergueu o queixo orgulhoso – Desde que siga exatamente o que vou te dizer agora. – ele sustentou o olhar de Ben e baixou o queixo, de um modo que fez o sobrinho apertar os olhos para ele – Porque filho, o seu bastão fará uma viagem delicada para ambos, e você terá que saber como navegar sem se perder.   
\- Você sabe que só torna a coisa ainda mais confusa ao usar termos de voo para um bastão, não sabe?   
\- Bom, deixa eu colocar isso em palavras mais claras para você então. – Lando colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo de Ben e o mirou nos olhos – Isso que você tem no meio das suas pernas, que acorda sempre que você pensa na sua Rey, se conecta diretamente a ela justamente em uma passagem no meio das pernas dela, que só poderá ser acessada depois que ela estiver pronta. E ela não vai saber dizer que está pronta, pois como você ela não sabe nada sobre isso. Então você vai ter que fazer exatamente o que eu disser para não tornar isso um desastre para vocês dois. Entendeu?  
Ben tinha nas próximas horas que enfrentar um exercito de oficiais traidores em um planeta que odiava a Primeira Ordem, praticamente sozinho, e com a alta possibilidade de traição dentro das próprias linhas de defesa, e ainda assim as palavras do tio o aterrorizaram mais do que a futura batalha.   
Abrindo a boca e inspirando fundo ele assentiu para o tio.   
\- Muito bem. Me oriente.

Rey encontrou R2D2, depois da conversa com Finn, já dentro da Falcon, vindo da câmara de descanso onde Rey guarda os antigos textos Jedi.   
\- Como você faz isso? – ela disse impressionada e irritada com a capacidade do droide de desaparecer e aparecer do nada – Nós estamos partindo. – ele disse algo, e Rey parou no meio do caminho para a cabine – Não, nenhuma missão especial. Apenas preciso ...Encontrar algo. – seguindo até a cabine, Rey se sentou no assento do piloto, acionando todos os comandos necessários, enquanto R2D2 a alcançava com seus beeps inquisitivos – Não, o Chewie não vem conosco. Essa é uma missão só minha, e alguém precisa ficar para cuidar dos padawan. De alguma forma ele sabe como lidar com aquelas crianças. Até parece que já cuidou de filhos ou sobrinhos. – ela dizia mais para si mesma, enquanto apertava botões, não notando o estranho silencio que a constatação dela sobre Chewie produziu em um introspectivo Artoo – Sem mais perguntas? Posso fazer as minhas agora? – Rey se virou para ele com uma expressão menos sombria, mas ainda uma certa tristeza no olhar, remanescente das palavras de Finn – Eu preciso voltar a Lothal. Foi lá que achei meu cristal. – ela tirou da bolsa de coro amarrada a cintura um cristal comum, sem brilho e transparente, fazendo Artoo se aproximar para observar, desdenhoso – Pois é, está sem brilho agora, Mas quando o encontrei ele iluminava uma sala escura inteira do templo abandonado. Talvez voltando lá ele possa brilhar de novo. – ela suspirou, se negando a constatar que perdera a ligação com seu cristal depois de por muito tempo lutar contra seu próprio destino. Mas Artoo não parecia concordar com o que ela dizia, ele simplesmente deu meia-volta e foi se conectar a Falcon, bipando sua opinião experiente: o cristal não valia de mais nada, seria melhor ela procurar outro – É. – ela suspirou olhando para o cristal e então o guardando de volta – Mas onde posso encontrar outro cristal? Talvez em Lot...- ela se virou rapidamente para Artoo, juntando as sobrancelhas, quando ele bipou displicente que podiam ir ao planeta Ilum onde os Jedi tinham um templo com os cristais para sabres de luz durante a República – Espera. O que? – Rey se ergueu – Há um planeta só com cristais kyber para sabres de luz e você só me avisa agora? – Artoo apenas virou o fotorreceptor dele para ela e bipou com falsa inocência – Como assim eu nunca te perguntei? – bufando ela se virou e tomou a posição do piloto – Coordenadas para Ilum, Artoo. A não ser que haja algum outro planeta que tenha sabres de luz para Jedi já prontos, e que você não me contou ainda por falta do devido questionamento. – ele bipou fazendo ela olhar para trás surpresa, e então bufando novamente ao notar ele rir da própria piada idiota.   
Rey revirou os olhos enquanto preparava a nave para decolar. Às vezes aquele droide a tirava do sério com seu senso de humor muito parecido com o do antigo dono. 

 

Lando observou o sobrinho. Ele estava sentado no seu grande e desconfortável trono, o corpo meio caído, jogado para frente, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo direito ali e colocava a mão direita fechada em punho sobre os lábios, o olhar vazio. O minerador sequer tentou imaginar o que estaria se passando pela cabeça do sobrinho, apenas observou ele aos poucos se recuperar de tudo o que o tio contara. Lando achou interessante como Ben não o interpelou em nenhum momento. Apenas o observara detalhar tudo o que podia e o que não podia fazer, e os detalhes dos corpos e como saber que está acertando no que faz.   
\- Tudo bem, garoto? – ele finalmente perguntou baixando o queixo e o olhando um pouco preocupado.   
Ben ergueu vagarosamente o olhar e então assentiu com a cabeça no mesmo ritmo.  
\- É que há muito o que ...Entender.   
Ben suspirou enquanto tentava afastar as imagens na cabeça dele dos detalhes que o tio disse que ele encontraria no corpo de Rey, e como ele chegou muito perto disso tudo na noite em que eles deitaram juntos. Tão inocentes que provavelmente teriam feito aquilo sem nem ao menos saber o que faziam. Mas agora ele sabia. Só que Rey não.   
Ben trouxe o lábio inferior para dentro da boca e o mordeu levemente.   
\- É, narrando assim até parece mesmo que é muita coisa. Mas na hora você faz tudo de olhos fechados. Literalmente. – Lando deu um sorriso malicioso, mas Ben apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o outro – Deixa eu adivinhar? A regra numero dois, não é? Confia em mim, filho. Se vo...  
\- Calrissian!? – o comunicador de Lando em seu bolso gritou – Calrissian, onde você está? Eles estão se preparando para entrar no hiperespaço aqui. – o nikto do outro lado então diminuiu a voz, enquanto Lando pegava o comunicador e trazia para perto da boca – E eu não consigo fazer fuga nenhuma de uma nave no hiperespaço.   
Lando olhou para o sobrinho, que apertou os olhos para ele, e sorriu antes de responder no comunicador.   
\- Nudjhi, meu amigo, vai com calma. Eu já estou a caminho.   
\- Com calma? E o nosso plano?  
Lando, se é que era possível, alargou o sorriso para Ben.   
\- Foi cancelado. Prepare a nave para sairmos de forma amigável.   
Do outro lado o nikto esbravejou.  
\- Veio aqui só pela curiosidade, eim? – Ben finalmente disse enquanto Lando guardava o comunicador no bolso e buscava ao seu redor a sua bengala – Imagino que seu plano não tenha nada a ver com o pedido de certa princesa.   
\- Você me conhece, filho. – Lando disse depois de catar a bengala e se apoiar nela com ambas as mãos – Eu não consigo dizer não a um pedido dos seus pais.   
\- Sim, claro. E eu posso saber exatamente qual era esse pedido? Suicídio? Porque você não conseguiria uma fuga dessa nave com o que quer que seja sem explodir com a artilharia da Primeira Ordem.   
\- Na verdade, era o de sempre. Salvar um Skywalker que se meteu em encrencas. – Lando disse sorrindo e se virou para a porta, para onde caminhou arrastando uma das pernas. A errada, Ben notou – E eu planejava justamente explodir com essa artilharia. Só não do jeito que você está pensando.  
\- Ah sim, você veio aqui para me salvar. – Ben disse sarcástico e suspirou já se erguendo – Pensei que você não fosse tão tolo quanto meu pai!  
\- E eu não sou. – Lando respondeu ainda se encaminhando para o elevador, então erguendo no ar a ponta da bengala – Conheço bem os Solo, sabia que não aceitaria que está encrencado e muito menos ser resgatado, então iria te levar contra a sua vontade, explodindo tudo antes, claro. – a ponta da bengala se abriu mostrando um dispositivo de acionamento de bomba – Um ótimo plano, não acha?  
Lando chegara ao elevador e parara de lado, observando o sobrinho se aproximar e parar a frente dele.   
\- Você está certo, não é tão tolo quanto meu pai. É pior.   
\- Ei! Eu não fiz nada disso, fiz?  
\- Verdade... – Ben apertou os olhos para ele – A imponência da Primeira Ordem deve ter chamado juízo as suas intenções.   
\- Ao contrário. Tamanho poder me deixou ainda mais certo de que deveria te ajudar. – Solo franziu a testa para Lando – Mas então você me garantiu que não é tão tolo quanto seu pai, e só me restou confiar. – Ben ergueu o queixo enquanto observava o tio – Afinal, se você fosse tão tolo quanto seu pai, você se colocaria em um perigo desnecessário, mesmo sendo o Supremo Líder e podendo mandar outros cumprir a tarefa. Mas você não é tão tolo quanto o seu pai. – Lando ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou um meio sorriso ao sobrinho, que apertou os lábios – Não é Ben?  
\- Você não deveria escutar tudo o que a minha mãe fala. Eu tenho controle sobre tudo. Não estou me colocando em nenhum perigo.  
\- É claro que tem. E sabe por que? – Lando se inclinou para frente fazendo Ben erguer uma sobrancelha esperando a resposta – Porque você é tão tolo quanto o seu pai.   
Ben revirou os olhos.   
\- Se esse é o seu discurso para me convencer a abandonar a Primeira Ordem, lamento avisar, mas, não me convenceu.   
\- Mas eu não estou tentando te convencer de nada. Você claramente já foi convencido. Mas por alguém muito mais influente que eu.   
\- Você sabe que não gosto de rodeios ou charadas. – Ben tinha os olhos apertados para o tio.  
\- OK! Eu ia explodir isso aqui tudo e te levar em uma nave imperial roubada – Ben apertou os lábios para não corrigir ele com "nave da Primeira Ordem" - no primeiro momento de distração que eu conseguisse de você. Mas então você me fez falar sobre como satisfazer uma nobre donzela na cama por quase uma hora. E daí eu percebi que você não tem qualquer intenção de morrer no que quer que tenha se metido. E quando um Solo não quer morrer, ele não morre! – Ben engoliu em seco e encarou o tio – Eu falo sério. Já vi seu pai sair de situações que nem mesmo eu tenho coragem de contar. Por mais estabanado que parecesse, ele sempre se salvava. E salvava quem estivesse com ele. E você vai fazer o mesmo. Porque você é um Solo. O filho de um contrabandista e uma princesa. Nada vai te parar. Nem a artilharia desses idiotas.   
Lando terminou apontando para o dedo indicador para baixo, indicando os oficiais da Primeira Ordem.  
Ben tinha a cabeça baixa e olhava para dentro, evitando encarar o tio enquanto ele dava um discurso sobre como o seu pai não poderia ser morto sem aceitar isso, cavando ainda mais fundo aquela dor no peito dele.  
Mesmo quando ele acionara o sabre de luz, ele sabia que o pai não o culpava. O pai se culpava. Han aceitou a morte, e de alguma forma, como o tio Luke disse antes de se unir a Força, isso era o que mantinha o pai mais vivo do que nunca com Ben.   
Lando suspirou fundo notando o efeito de suas palavras.   
\- Calrissian? Eles estão me pressionando aqui. – o nikto gritou no comunicador.   
\- Está bem, estou indo!   
Ben ergueu o olhar para o tio e indicou o elevador.   
\- Cuidado para não arrastar a perna errada. – Ben disse enquanto o tio observava o sobrinho abrindo o elevador apertando um botão atrás dele.   
\- E você não se esqueça de sua máscara.   
Ben então percebeu que estava sem ela e olhou ao redor. Num movimento displicente ele ergueu a mão e o capacete veio do meio do salão até a mão dele, enquanto a porta do elevador se abria.   
\- Isso sempre me ...   
\- Assusta? - Ben disse enquanto colocava a máscara, sabendo como o tio se sentia quanto ao uso da Força.  
\- Impressiona é um termo mais preciso.   
Ben sorriu enquanto tomava a dianteira e entrava no elevador, sendo seguido pelo tio. Dali até ele determinar a partida imediata do tio Lando, justificando a presença dele ali com a alusão a informações confidenciais sobre a Resistencia e manifestação de apoio total a causa da Primeira Ordem, o que fez Lando dar um meio sorriso, ambos não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra.   
Então o tio Lando subiu a rampa da nave e lá do alto se virou para trás, observando o sobrinho por afeição rodeado de oficiais com cara de desagrado. Ele suspirou. Acreditava no que dizia. Um Solo não se deixaria morrer, o menino superaria o que quer que fosse enfrentar. Ainda assim, ali estava o ultimo elo que ainda restara do seu grande amigo. Bom. Sem contar o Chewie.   
\- Calrissian. - Ben o chamou quando Lando fez menção de se virar - Assim que chegar a Naboo, comunique a sua alteza que eu sempre cumpro com o que me com...Prometo.   
O minerador deu um meio sorriso e juntou dois dedos da mão direita esticados acima da sobrancelha esquerda em um gesto muito familiar.   
Ben acompanhou a partida do tio, garantindo que nenhum oficial acabasse "por engano" ordenando algum ataque ou rastreamento da nave.   
Ele então subiu novamente à ponte de comando e se colocou a frente de todos enquanto via as naves da Primeira Ordem finalmente saltando para a velocidade da luz.   
O movimento das estrelas acelerando enquanto a nave atingia a hipervelocidade o fez recordar as vezes em que vira esse mesmo movimento na cabine da Falcon, no colo do pai ou de Chewie. Mas agora ele não estava indo para nenhuma aventura com os pais, ou visitar o tio Luke. Agora ele estava indo em uma missão que poderia significar o fim de tudo o que construiu dentro da Primeira Ordem, se falhasse. Ou pior, poderia significar a sua morte.  
“Vamos ver se eu sou mesmo um Solo.” 

 

Rey prendeu a respiração enquanto tentava, em meio a uma nevasca que tampava qualquer visão dela, pousar em um ponto seguro. O branco lá fora era interminável, seja olhando a sua frente ou para baixo. Ela decidiu que seria seguro descer o mais devagar possível, e só desligar a nave quando sentisse que ela estava em um ponto seguro e firme. Ela conseguiu algo como um ponto em que cedeu quase meio metro sob os pedais da Falcon, e então exalou o ar aliviada.   
Pegando uma das muitas capas que haviam guardadas na Falcon, sabe-se-lá por qual razão, Rey abriu a porta da Falcon e desceu com Artoo ao seu lado naquele planeta frio.   
Ela sabia que o droide a pousara próximo ao templo. Não só porque esse é o tipo de serviço eficiente que Artoo sempre entrega, mas porque ela sentia a Força emanando muito forte de um ponto ali próximo.  
Se enrolando na capa ela seguiu no meio da nevasca, respirando nos intervalos que conseguia dar na caminhada enquanto a nevasca parecia aumentar e a empurrar cada vez mais para trás, como se o planeta não quisesse que ela alcançasse o seu destino. Mas Rey não cedia, e se sentiu ainda mais motivada a alcançar o templo.   
Cerca de uma hora de caminhada ela finalmente vislumbrou um paredão de gelo, onde podia ver uma estrutura com entradas desenhada ali, parcialmente quebrada. O local com certeza fora alvo de ataques durante o Império, como outros tantos templos que ela encontrou. Só esperava que não tivessem pego todos os cristais dali.   
Alcançando o topo da escada que levava a entrada do templo, Rey respirou fundo jogando a touca para trás e olhando para cima. Nos tempos de glória aquele, como tantos outros templos, devia ter sido majestoso. Hoje tinha um certo ar de macabro com suas sombras escapando pelas frestas das rachaduras na estrutura. Ela se perguntava se era seguro entrar ali. Olhando para baixo, do seu lado esquerdo, ela notou Artoo tão contemplativo quanto ela, e então suspirou resignada: ela tinha que entrar.   
Sem um mísero bip, Artoo apenas a observou entrar. Rey sabia que ele não entraria. Ele nunca entrou nos outros templos.   
Se esgueirando entre ruinas, ela entrou no templo sentindo a escuridão se aprofundar a cada passo que dava. Um contraste peculiar, lá fora tudo branco com a tempestade de neve, enquanto ali, escuridão em meio a estrutura de vidro e gelo.   
Rey piscou várias vezes sentindo uma presença. Algo vindo para ela através da Força a fazendo parar e cautelosamente começar a olhar ao redor. Então ela sentiu como um lufar vindo de um ponto mais ao fundo do templo, onde tinha uma caverna com pedaços de gelo partido a frente. Da caverna parecia vir uma luz fraca.  
Engolindo em seco e agarrando o seu bastão, que ela nunca deixava de lado quando saia naquelas missões, Rey se aventurou para dentro da caverna.   
Estava tudo escuro, porém era possível perceber, a medida que passava, sua sombra refletindo nas paredes de gelo que a circundavam ali. Outro lufar gelado passou por ela e Rey sentiu que estava no caminho certo.   
Um passo confiante a frente porém, tudo desapareceu.  
O chão cedeu do nada num buraco de dois metros de diâmetro a levando a cair num abismo escuro e frio.  
Rey gritava, enquanto erguia o seu bastão no ar, até sentir o baque da interrupção da descida. O seu bastão, de algum modo, engalhara na parede, fincado ali dentro do gelo.   
Com os olhos arregalados e recuperando a respiração, ela balançou a cabeça e tentou olhar ao redor para se orientar ali dentro.   
Era como uma grande caverna cavada dentro do bloco de gelo que era o templo, terminando em um afunilamento lá embaixo de onde uma luz irregular se fazia notar. Novo lufar e ela entendeu que aquela luz era a presença que ela sentira. Era para isso que viera ali.   
Vendo que a parede onde o bastão estava preso formava como grande escorregador de gelo até aquele ponto lá embaixo, Rey fechou os olhos, sentindo novamente aquele frio na barriga antes de fazer algo estupido, como largar a segurança de um apoio firme e se jogar num buraco escuro. Mas se ela não fizesse isso, se não arriscasse, o que mais faria? O ponto seguro de nada adiantaria para ela. Não conseguiria subir a partir dali, e então ficaria ali para sempre. Um ponto seguro muitas vezes é uma prisão, e se arriscar é a única forma de ir a frente. Mesmo que a frente seja o fundo de um buraco gelado.   
Soltando as mãos ela voltou a gritar sentindo o corpo caindo até bater contra a parede, onde a capa formou uma proteção enquanto ela escorregava cada vez mais rápido até o centro daquele cone de gelo, parando sentada no chão de pedra branca que formava um circulo de uns cinco metros sem qualquer vestígio de gelo.   
Fazendo careta para a dor nas nádegas e costas, Rey olhou ao redor e não viu nada. A luz não estava ali no chão. Mas ela ainda conseguia ver alguma luz. Então ela olhou para cima e viu, sobre a cabeça dela, girando devagar, um cristal kyber reluzia uma luz amarela que crescia e diminuía.   
Rey engoliu em seco. Da primeira vez que ela viu o cristal kyber ela não hesitara, o pegara e segurara com força em sua mão, confiante de que finalmente faria seu próprio sabre de luz. Mas essa confiança foi se perdendo enquanto ela viajava pela Galáxia e ouvia mais sobre Kylo Ren, sua diplomacia, seu envolvimento com Naboo e o que a Primeira Ordem vinha de fato aprontando. O conflito foi crescendo dentro dela a medida que ela sentia que as ações dela a afastava mais e mais do futuro que tinha visto com Ben.   
Agora estava de novo diante da oportunidade de ter um cristal, fazer seu sabre de luz e voltar a trilhar seu caminho Jedi. Mas não poderia mais fazer aquilo com entusiasmo. Teria que fazer aquilo com prudência. A partir de agora ela teria que assumir o compromisso sem nutrir qualquer dúvida.  
Ela olhou para o chão e fechou os olhos. O conflito dentro dela agora a dividia. Não era só Ben. Não era só não poder mais ter uma família, era tudo o que aquilo significava. Ela tinha padawans agora, vidas que dependiam dela, como é que poderia seguir a frente sabendo que qualquer ação dela refletiria neles? E o que ela faria com eles? Montaria uma ordem? Para que? A antiga cometera muitos erros e Luke, muito mais sábio que ela, perdera Ben justamente quando tentou fazer isso. O que por sinal fora a destruição do mestre dela.   
Ela suspirou. Dizendo a si mesma que teria de fazer aquilo, Rey, cerrando os dentes e engolindo em seco, se ergueu e foi até o centro do circulo erguendo a mão para pegar o cristal.   
Mas ele subiu além e a mão passou no vazio. Rey franziu a testa e dessa vez pulou para pega-lo. Novamente ele desviou. Ela olhou ao redor e tentou encontrar um apoio para alcançar o cristal, mas não achou nada. Então pulou de novo, e de novo, até ficar sem ar. O cristal não queria vir para ela. Isso era ridículo. Ela viera até ali para pega-lo. O cristal a chamara até ali, e agora não queria ir com ela!?   
Rey colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para o chão. A verdade é que tudo até ali fora obra da Força e de seu compromisso em fazer aquilo que seria o melhor pela Galáxia, mas não necessariamente o que ela queria. Mesmo agora ela se erguera para pegar o cristal porque sabia que era a sua obrigação, mas as duvidas de que teria sucesso do que faria foram junto com ela pegar o cristal. Ela olhou para cima: o cristal sabia que ela não estava completa. Que não tinha certeza se queria aquilo ou se era a Força quem lhe ordenava.   
Deixando o corpo descer até se sentar no chão, ela suspirou enquanto fechava os olhos. Sim a Força tinha seu próprio plano para a Galáxia e Rey. E até para Ben. Porém, assim como Luke ensinara que os Jedi não são os detentores da Força, mas apenas por onde ela flui, assim também não havia como a Força fluir através dela se Rey não quisesse. Era preciso estar conectada com a Força para que ela realizasse através de Rey as suas obras. E Rey não estava conectada com a Força. Não agora que sentia como isso poderia afetar ela. Ser uma Jedi. Isso não seria tarefa fácil. Aquilo que ela sempre deixou adormecido dentro dela e acordara em Takodana agora apresentava um preço que ela sempre desconfiou que não poderia pagar.   
Vieram as lembranças de Jakku e tudo o que ela passara.   
Rey abriu os olhos. Ela fora forjada para isso, para vencer obstáculos. Ela olhou para o seu bastão lá na parede, preso, construído por ela. Rey conseguiu tirar tanta coisa de lugares que a maioria nem mesmo considerava, que desprezavam. Se havia alguém que poderia fazer isso, ser uma Jedi, construir ou não uma nova ordem, mas ajudar os outros e guiar os novos Jedi, esse alguém era ela. Não só porque foi a ultima que sobrou, mas porque ela era capaz. Ela faria isso. A Força já mostrara isso para ela, pois a Força sabia o que Rey faria, e ela faria o que o coração manda. Não seria um instrumento da Força como uma pluma que voa com o vento, seria como seu bastão, uma arma, um apoio, uma proteção. Rey só precisava escutar seu coração e deixar que a Força fluísse e conseguiria realizar tudo. E ela faria o que queria, pois seria o que a Força queria também.  
Então ela se lembrou de um mantra escrito em um dos livros Jedi, para ser dito quando se constrói o sabre de luz:

"O cristal é o coração da lâmina.   
O coração é o cristal do Jedi.   
Os Jedi são o cristal da Força.   
A Força é a lâmina do coração.   
Todos estão interligados: o cristal, a lâmina e os Jedi.   
Você encontrou a união."

Rey se virou para a frente. Ali estava o cristal, brilhando para ela a centímetros do seu nariz. Ela sorriu antes de fechar a mão sobre ele. 

 

Hux abriu os olhos preguiçoso. Sempre prezou uma boa noite de sono para lhe garantir disposição no comando da Primeira Ordem, por isso aquela sensação de intenso cansaço mesmo após despertar o deixou confuso. Mas antes de pensar na razão disso, ele notou que não estava sozinho em seu quarto. De costas para ele e inclinada sobre a mesa de operação improvisada que ele havia camuflado em uma comoda no centro do quarto, estava uma daquelas aberrações de Ren. O ódio contorceu o rosto dele enquanto se sentava no chão e colocava a mão na tempora direita, sentindo a cabeça pesada de cansaço.   
Ele tinha um quarto enorme, em tom preto e vermelho, com vários móveis e uma grande mesa de comando com computadores e hologramas, ficando ao fundo uma cama grande, com lençóis e cobertores de tecidos finos e o que pareciam ser vários travesseiros confortáveis. Um luxo seco, por assim dizer, o quarto.  
\- Então fora para isso que o Supremo Líder me levou a exaustão com sua conferência de ... - ele franziu a testa notando que a cavaleiro de Ren, a mais abusada delas, saltara nos próprios pés e girara rapidamente nos calcanhares se virando para ele, como se assustada, apagando o holograma antes de Hux ver - Lavanderia. Te assustei?  
A cavaleiro não respondeu, apenas exalou o ar dos pulmões com irritação.   
Hux apertou os olhos para ela e então se ergueu com dificuldade. A aberração nem mesmo tivera a decência de o colocar na cama.  
\- E então? Conseguiu o que buscava? - ele disse se aproximando na mesa, enquanto a outra se mantinha inerte.  
\- Se você se refere a certo sub-tenente que desmaia depois de algumas horas a mais de trabalho, sim. Encontrei o que buscava. O Supremo Líder requer toda a tripulação em apoio na proxima missão. Sem mais sonecas.   
Hux nem olhou para ela e fingiu que não a ouviu, clicando num botão na mesa e acionando o histórico e navegação.   
\- Palpatine? Por qual razão Kylo Ren vai querer acesso a dados do Império que ele ja possui? - Hux franziu a testa e então se virou para ela, que novamente se manteve em silencio - Ah, ele não divide o que sabe do Império com vocês? Que Mestre é esse que não divide o seu conhecimento com seus aprendizes? Será medo de que vocês se tornem mais forte que ele?  
\- Ou sera algo que todo oficial da Primeira Ordem faz? Esconder dados cruciais. Você é o inventor de boa parte das tecnologias das naves, e ainda assim não ha nem mesmo o esboço da starkiller nos arquivos da Primeira Ordem e nos seus próprios. O que você estaria escondendo?   
Hux sorriu para a resposta dela na forma de um ataque, e resolveu devolver na mesma moeda.  
\- Sabe, cavaleiro, de todos os cachorrinhos de Ren você é a que menos tenho repulsa. Ao menos mostra alguma personalidade. - Hux deu dois passos se aproximando dela, aproveitando que a cavaleiro de Ren estava em seu território e a sua mercê - Mais até que o seu Mestre.  
A cavaleiro olhou para ele e ergueu a mao direita no ar, fechando os dedos enquanto comprimia com a Força os músculos do pescoço dele.  
\- Você fala demais, Hux, esse é o seu problema. Agora - ela o largou, Hux caindo de joelhos no chão - para o seu posto sub-tenente. Acabou a hora da soneca.  
Hux sorria enquanto se levantava e desligava o holograma da sua mesa para seguir a cavaleiro de Ren. Talvez ele pudesse preparar uma armadilha para Ren usando da armadilha que ele preparou para ele. Anos vendo Snoke manipular Kylo e seu sentimentalismo poderiam finalmente lhe servir de algo a mais.

 

Rey se encaminhou para a saída com seu cristal ainda na mão esquerda e o bastão na mão direita, quando um movimento no meio da penumbra do templo a alertou. Se virando para o lado em que notara o movimento, Rey perguntou baixo, mas segura:  
\- Quem está aí?   
Ela sabia que não era Artoo. Sentia o droide la fora. Mas também nao conseguia definir quem era aquela presença.  
Então emergiu das sombras algo que fez Rey abaixar o seu bastão e franzir a testa.  
Uma rodiana com uma túnica velha e surrada, trazia pela mão direita um pequeno rodiano, que deveria ter pouco mais de 4 anos.   
Cautelosa a rodiana parou e mirou Rey com seu infinito olhar azul.  
\- Nós não queríamos perturbar, Jedi.  
Rey soltou o ar e olhou para os lados. Aquilo poderia ser um truque da Força, ou uma armadilha da Primeira Ordem que poderia ainda estar monitorando o templo.  
Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos um instante e então afastou seu pessimismo e mostrou um sorriso sem dentes para a rodiana.  
\- Não estão. O que fazem aqui? Se perderam?  
\- Não, Jedi. Estávamos esperando por você. - Rey apertou o olhar desconfiado para ela, fazendo a Rodiana abrir a boca ao notar a ideia que acabará de passar: a de uma armadilha, a obrigando a se corrigir rapidamente – Nós ouvimos falar de você há alguns meses atrás. Uma Jedi visitando os templos. Minha tribo se lembra muito bem dos tempos em que os Jedi protegeram a Galáxia. Nunca acreditamos nas mentiras do Império, e quando soubemos que a aprendiz de Skywalker poderia estar refazendo a Ordem Jedi, bom.... - a rodiana olhou para o filho, que sorria para Rey - Por muitos anos tivemos medo de mostrar aqueles que possuíam a Força... Aqueles que poderiam se tornar um Jedi. E então Skywalker sumiu e novamente ficamos receosos do que a Galáxia poderia fazer com aqueles que possuíssem tal poder. Mas agora ha esperança. Os Jedi vão voltar a nos defender e....Quem possui a Força não terá mais que temer. Mas sim se orgulhar.  
A rodiana olhou do filho para Rey, que entendeu o que ela queria dizer.  
\- Ele possui a Força. - a rodiana confirmou com a cabeça a dúvida de Rey.  
\- Não tão poderoso quanto outros, eu imagino, mas ele a possui. E agora pode ser treinado. Nós esperamos muito tempo até que você viesse a esse planeta e pudessemos vir aqui te fazer esse pedido.  
Rey temia a resposta que ouviria, mas fez a pergunta  
\- Que pedido?  
A rodiana olhou a Jedi com certa surpresa pela pergunta.  
\- Que o treine. Que o faça um Jedi  
Se aquele era um truque da Força, era um do lado negro com certeza, pois cruel. Coloca-la diante de uma mãe oferecendo a Rey o seu filho ainda pequeno?! Os próprios gritos chamando pelos pais a abandonando gritaram no ouvido da Jedi.   
\- Eu não... – Rey baixou a cabeça um instante, inspirando fundo - Você está me entregando o seu filho para eu o treinar? – ela questionou a mãe com um olhar triste, fazendo a rodiana abaixar a cabeça.  
\- É o destino dele. E os Jedi devem ser treinados desde muito cedo, para não cederem ao lado negro.   
Rey suspirou. Olhou da mãe para o filho e caminhou até eles, se ajoelhando em frente do menino. Ela colocou o bastão no chão, e estendeu a mão para a criança. Os olhos dele brilhavam como uma galáxia cheia de estrelas para Rey. Ele olhou para a mão dela e pousou a mão dele ali.  
\- Qual o seu nome?   
\- Freedum. – ele respondeu no seu rodiano impecável, como o da mãe, que Rey entendia como a boa cidadã de Jakku que era.   
\- Freedum. Você quer ser um Jedi?  
Freedum olhou para a mãe que assentiu com a cabeça e então para Rey e balançou a cabeça em concordância resistida.   
\- E você sabe o que um Jedi faz? – ele novamente olhou para a mãe, que nada respondeu, apenas piscou, e então ele negou com a cabeça – E você ama a sua mãe? – dessa vez o garoto não precisou olhar para a mãe para responder que sim em um movimento de cabeça vigoroso – E gostaria de ficar com ela até saber o que um Jedi faz? – o menino piscou, sorriu e concordou – Então estamos de acordo. – Rey apertou a mão de Freedum – Quando você souber o que um Jedi faz e quiser mesmo assim vir treinar comigo, pode vir. Até lá, - Rey ergueu o olhar para a mãe que se emocionava – enquanto houver a compaixão da sua família com e em você, não há o que temer do lado negro. – Rey se ergueu e olhou a rodiana nos olhos – Ser Jedi é um caminho que se escolhe trilhar. O fato de possuir a Força não te obriga a seguir caminho nenhum, mas te dá escolhas que apenas podem ser tomadas com o coração e a mente unidas. Os Jedi não são os detentores da Força, mas uma ferramenta para ela, assim como todo o usuário da Força, cada um do seu modo, trazendo equilíbrio à Força.   
Rey não se surpreendeu quando, após sorrirem para ela, os rodianos desapareceram no ar. Aquele era claramente um teste para ela. Rey deveria mostrar que entendeu seu caminho e não mais o temia, merecendo assim o cristal que conquistara antes de sair do templo. Ainda assim ela suspirou. Mesmo sabendo que suas palavras eram corretas, ela lamentava que provavelmente na Galáxia haveriam muitas crianças a serem tiradas de suas famílias ou rejeitadas por conta da sua ligação com a Força. Mas ela não seria quem perpetuaria isso. Rey não faria com ninguém o que fizeram com ela, a afastando dos seus pais, ou o que fizeram com Finn, ou com qualquer outra criança.   
Suspirando e assentindo para si mesma, ela estendeu a mão e trouxe com a Força o bastão, se virando para a saída.   
Ela tinha dado dois passos quando então parou ao notar que raios de luz fugiam da sua bolsa de couro amarrada na cintura. Rey piscou e olhou para a mão onde ainda sentia o seu cristal. A abriu e viu seu cristal ali.   
Franzindo a testa ela desceu a mão para a bolsa e tirou de lá o outro cristal, aquele que não tinha mais luz, agora brilhando ao lado do mais novo cristal de Rey.  
Ela piscou várias vezes. Agora ela tinha dois cristais e apenas um sabre de luz para fazer.


	40. A escuridão.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novos desafios que exigem de Ben e Rey encarar seu lado negro, e definir o que isso os torna.

A viajem pelo hiperespaço durou horas. Mas Kylo não estava cansado. Ele permaneceu na ponte observando todos os preparativos de perto, mantendo o olhar atento nos aliados de Hux até ter tudo pronto para a batalha.   
Quando as naves finalmente alcançaram o seu destino, Kylo se virou rapidamente e todos começaram a se movimentar para liberar as naves de abordagem em terra e alinhar as demais em posição de defesa, caso a "Resistencia" tivesse uma armada os esperando.   
\- Contate os outros e me mantenha informado da evolução deles. – Kylo havia planejado ataques simultâneos nos quatro planetas que a Resistencia havia conseguido informação, e sincronizou para que esses acontecessem ao mesmo tempo, com seus outros cinco Cavaleiros de Ren comandando as batalhas – Eu vou para....  
Kylo parou o que dizia ao ver a sua cavaleiro de Ren se aproximar pelo corredor, com Hux logo atrás.   
\- Mestre. Vejo que cheguei a tempo para a missão.   
\- De fato. – Kylo respondeu acompanhando os passos de Hux, cautelosamente, quase ignorando sua aprendiz parada a sua frente – Enfim retorna dos mortos...de cansado, Hux.   
Hux apagou o leve brilho de alegria que tinha nos olhos e montou sua careta de repulsa ao olhar para Ren. Porem a figura em um canto da ponte, a frente dos computadores de comando o atraiu. Seu sub-tenente, que era no momento seu braço direito na maioria dos planos, parecia pálido e tinha a boca levemente aberta.   
Kylo acompanhou o olhar de Hux e então sorriu.  
\- O que foi, sub-tenente? Parece que viu um fantasma? – o outro apenas balançou a cabeça tentando se recompor e então olhou com uma súplica velada para Hux – Muito bem. Cavaleiro! – ele olhou para sua cavaleiro a frente – Você ficará no comando aqui na ponte. O comandante só poderá fazer aquilo que você ordenar, não atacando ou recuando antes de você dizer. Sem objeções. – ele sabia que ela se preparava para contestar a ordem. Aquela cavaleiro nunca abriria mão da oportunidade de descer em campo e eliminar o máximo de inimigos, ou não, possível – Você será a minha ultima linha de defesa. – ele disse essa ultima parte em tom baixo para apenas ela ouvir, desconfiando que logo atrás dela Hux também ouvira.   
A cavaleiro assentiu contrariada.   
Hux ergueu uma sobrancelha e então, sob os olhares ressabiados de seus aliados, foi até a frente da ponte, onde percebeu um planeta lá embaixo, um desses tão comum que ele não conseguia reconhecer sem holotransmissores sobre a superfice, além de quase um quinto da frota da Primeira Ordem, com suas naves protótipos a frente, na liderança. Ele engasgou ao puxar o ar muito rápido.   
\- Supremo Líder! – Hux se virou para Kylo, que já saía pela porta acompanhado de seu outro cavaleiro de Ren, mas parou e seguiu a voz que o chamava – Eu lamento não estar inteirado do que ocorre aqui. Acaso eu seria mais útil a missão com a minha experiência se fosse devidamente instruído.   
A cavaleiro lamentou por um instante que a mascara não permitisse que Hux notasse o seu sorriso satisfeito com o gradativo desespero na voz dele.   
\- Imaginei que a sua experiência fosse justamente o que lhe garantisse se instruir sem precisar dos outros. Você foi um general, deve saber o que é uma incursão.   
\- Sim. – Hux respondeu entre os dentes, lançando um olhar inseguro para os seus aliados que desviaram o olhar – Isto está bem claro. Mas onde? E qual a razão? E por que três naves protótipos estão junto a frota? – ele fez a ultima pergunta olhando para o sub-tenente que prendeu a respiração.  
Kylo se virou totalmente para Hux e colocou as mãos nas costas.   
\- Sinceramente, Hux, esse seu cochilo lhe retardou a memória, além do raciocínio. – Hux fez uma careta de repulsa e ódio enquanto a cavaleiro de Ren jogava os ombros para cima contendo uma gargalhada – De todos aqui você é o que mais conhece da ação. Foi justamente você quem a ajudou a formar.   
Ben tinha sob a máscara um intenso brilho de divertimento com a expressão confusa de um Hux agora olhando para o chão tentando encontrar ali em que momento ele montou uma ação de ataque e em qual planeta. Teria ele delirado enquanto era arrastado pelas lavanderias?  
\- Eu...ajudei? – Hux perguntou erguendo o queixo e engolindo em seco.   
\- Sim. Na sala de reunião, com o conselho, quando decidimos cumprir com o acordo de Naboo. – como Hux franziu ainda mais a testa, e aquilo já começava a irritar Kylo, que tinha pressa. O Supremo Líder respondeu seco – A Resistencia, sub-tenente. Nós vamos esmagar de uma vez por todas a Resistencia que tiveram suas atividades reportadas nesses planetas.   
Os cavaleiros de Ren olharam de Hux para o mestre. Era flagrante o assombro do sub-tenente diante da ideia de estarem prestes a atacar planetas que estariam em tese sendo ocupados pela Resistencia.   
\- O que foi, Hux? Alguma objeção à total aniquilação da Resistencia?   
Hux voltou a baixar a cabeça tentando organizar as ideias, constatando que o que ele imaginava ser a melhor forma de ter escapado das descobertas de suas atividades naqueles planetas, no caso culpando a Resistencia, fora justamente o seu fim.   
\- De modo algum Supremo Líder. – Hux, lívido, respondeu erguendo o queixo. Ele resolveu que naquela hora tinha que aceitar a derrota. Kylo o vencera estrategicamente, e isso não podia ser negado. Mesmo assim quando Kylo se virou de novo para se retirar, ele deu um passo a frente – Ainda assim, Supremo Líder, não entendo a razão de colocar todas as naves protótipos sem qualquer defesa a frente do combate. É suicídio.   
\- Ah é? E por qual razão você as trazia junto com a frota principal nas ultimas rotações?   
Novamente Hux teve que apertar os lábios com desgosto. Não haveria como contra argumentar. Ou ele assumia a incompetência em estar trafegando com super-armas que não tinham como se defender, na esperança de aniquilar a população de planetas como Naboo, caso ele se levantasse contra a Primeira Ordem, o que infelizmente não aconteceu devido a clara proximidade da rainha com Ren; ou ele aceitava que Ren as deixasse lá, como se fosse uma boa estratégia.   
\- Vou aceitar o seu silencio como resposta positiva a manobra, sub-tenente. Agora – Kylo olhou ao redor sabendo que a tensão ali podia ser sentida até por quem não possuía a Força – sigam com as ordens. E liberem as sentinelas o mais rápido possível.   
\- Sentinelas? – Hux perguntou olhando para os lados após Ren sair.   
\- Sim. – a cavaleiro de Ren foi quem respondeu passando por ele e tomando a frente para observar as manobras – O mestre não quer arriscar ser surpreendido ou perder todas as informações da operação que está acontecendo nesses planetas, caso haja uma fuga bem sucedida. Ele quer ter certeza de ao final ter provas da ação da Resistencia nesses planetas para mostrar a Rainha de Naboo, então teremos sentinelas pelo planeta todo e sensores para identificar naves que saiam ou entrem na velocidade da luz no entorno dos planetas.   
\- Que ótima ideia. – Hux disse depois de se recuperar, entre os dentes, o olhar furioso agora fixo sobre o seu sub-tenente.

\- General Organa! – Poe corria pelo corredor, chegando enfim no quarto da general, que já saía pela porta com um ar cansado e erguia a mão direita para ele – General Organa...  
\- Sim. Eu já sei.   
\- A Primeira Ordem está oficialmente atacando os planetas explorados.   
\- Tenho minhas dúvidas.   
\- Mas dessa vez temos imagens irrefutáveis de que são eles.   
\- Ah é? – Leia seguia com seus passos cansados até o centro de comando.   
\- Sim. Temos holocameras instalados em alguns deles, transmitindo a partir da base da Resistencia ou de aliados.   
\- Isso me parece ao menos promissor. O que viram até agora que pudesse confirmar a tese do ataque.   
\- Kylo Ren.   
Leia colocou a mão no peito e fechou os olhos percebendo que não fora um temor bobo, mas a própria Força a comunicando que Lando não fizera o que ela pedira.   
\- E mais uma vez aquele contrabandista ordinário falha comigo.   
Ela falou em tom irritado, recuperando o vigor através do ódio e seguindo em frente, deixando um Poe confuso para trás. 

 

Artoo olhava da cabine da Falcon a nova Jedi lá embaixo, em frente a um monte de sucata de naves perdidas no meio de areia movida pelo vento.   
Quando ela voltou do templo com ar decidido e sentou no assento de piloto acertando as coordenadas para Jakku sem nem pedir a ele, R2D2 entendeu que aquela era uma coisa que não se podia questionar. A Jedi tinha uma missão ali.   
E de fato Rey tinha. Ela sentia que precisava encerrar com seu passado. Ela saíra de Jakku prometendo que voltaria, para que pudesse estar com a sua família. E agora ela estava ali, com ela. Assim como Rey nunca saíra de Jakku até BB8 e Finn a levarem com a Falcon para longe dali, seus pais nunca de fato saíram de Jakku. Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.   
\- Me desculpa.   
Ela disse abrindo os olhos e encontrando os metais retorcidos, que poderiam ou não ser da nave dos seus pais, pois havia mais de uma naquele cemitério de naves caídas em Jakku e que não tem mais nada a ser escavado. O sol ameaçava nascer no horizonte e Rey apertou a capa ao redor de si com mais força para se proteger do intenso frio.   
Rey sabia que os pais a abandonaram, e que isso fora errado. Mas essa era uma culpa deles, e que cabia a eles carregar. Não tinha remorso ou raiva. Porém havia nela aquela culpa. A culpa de que se estivesse com eles na nave, eles não teriam caído.  
Fechando os olhos ela ficou ali mais alguns minutos enquanto o sol nascia e iluminava o rosto dela.   
\- Eu...Vou ter sempre vocês comigo. – ela se despediu então, passando as costas da mão direita no rosto e fungando.   
Rey se virou e olhou para cima onde sabia que o droide a observava.   
\- Me espere aqui. E se aparecer alguém, tire a Falcon daqui. Tem muitos saqueadores e ladrões por aqui.   
Ela não ouviu o bip de concordância de Artoo, mas sabia que ele havia entendido. O droide sempre entende.   
Rey cobriu o rosto com a gola da capa e seguiu viagem até o posto de Niima.   
Levou quase até metade da tarde até ela enfim enxergar o porto, e então olhar para um ponto não muito longe dali, o AT-AT que fora a sua casa por anos. Acertando o rumo naquela direção, Rey prendeu a respiração e jogou a touca para trás quando enfim encontrou a porta de metal improvisada por ela...No chão.   
De fato ela não tinha esperanças de que não tivessem invadido sua casa, mas ao menos que alguém tivesse mantido a integridade dela.   
Ela entrou pela passagem aberta para constatar tristemente que se alguém revirara a sua casa atrás de algum bem, ela nunca saberia. Devia ter ocorrido mais de uma tempestade de areia desde que ela fora embora, pois o interior do AT-AT estava coberto de areia. Mal conseguia enxergar onde ficava a sua cama e a mesinha.   
Suspirando, ela atravessou os montes de areia e foi até a parede de metal onde tinham vários riscos marcados. Um meio sorriso triste passou pelos seus lábios quando ela se inclinou e tocou ali. Cada risco era uma parte dela.   
Passeando o olhar ao redor ela procurou onde ficava seu pequeno baú com peças e pedaços de naves que ela via ainda alguma chance de aproveitar e até que guardava como suporte para o caso de precisar melhorar ou trocar parte do seu bastão. Ela piscou e sorriu ao ver em um canto, quase tomado pela areia, o seu boneco de piloto rebelde.   
Rey foi até o boneco e o pegou com os olhos brilhando.   
\- Você com certeza vai vir comigo dessa vez. – ela fungou enquanto colocava o boneco em sua bolsa – Agora, onde está mesmo aquele baú?  
Ela começou a revirar os montes de areia, imaginando se não haviam levado ele. Mas Rey sabia que ninguém ia querer um baú com metais velhos. Então ela parou no meio do AT-AT e colocou as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça para os lados. “Use a Força.” Aquela voz estranha que ouvira no castelo de Maz e em Ach-To sussurrou no ouvido dela, a fazendo se arrepiar.   
Inspirando fundo, ela então fechou os olhos e estendeu a mão, clamando através da Força o seu baú. Levou alguns segundos até um monte de areia começar a tremer e dali sair o seu baú. Rey sorriu ao vê-lo parado a frente dela e o pousou no chão.   
Para a sua alegria estava tudo lá. Vários canos, metais torcidos, roscas entre outros. Ela sabia o que faria com aquilo.   
Rey tirou da sua bolsa as lentes, entre outras peças para montar o seu sabre de luz que Rey depositou num espaço na areia que ajeitara com as mãos, e pegou então os metais da caixa e os colocou ali também, para por fim pegar seus dois cristais.   
Todos os itens enfileirados, Rey então cruzou as pernas e fechou os olhos, se conectando com a Força e começando a recitar o mantra que aprendera nos textos Jedi com Ben. 

Seus pensamentos, quando a rampa da sua nave de transporte se abriu, foram para a mãe e Rey. A mãe ele conseguia ver nessa grande e constante agonia através da Força, que provavelmente era por causa dele, já Rey, havia horas ele sentia dentro da Força um grande distúrbio, uma luz irradiando dela e se expandindo. Ela provavelmente estava em alguma missão, o que permitiria que não houvesse qualquer chance de se conectarem no meio da batalha. Mesmo assim, por precaução, ele resolveu afastar totalmente ela da mente, e se concentrar em sua raiva para poder potencializar seu poder com o lado negro e assim derrotar os inimigos.   
Mas ele soube que não seria tarefa fácil quando pisou no chão do planeta. Imediatamente aquela rachadura em sua proteção contra a luz fora ultrapassada por todas as emoções dos seres do planeta. Ele não sentia apenas medo, dor e raiva ali, ele sentia compaixão, determinação e esperança. Pouca, mas irredutível esperança.   
Antes que ele pudesse sintetizar tudo isso, tiros de blasters vieram na sua direção, o obrigando a erguer a mão e para-los no ar, fechando então a mão e os explodindo onde os parou.   
Os seus atacantes, uma fileira medíocre de cinco mercenários, parou e se entreolhou enquanto Kylo dava dois passos a frente, tirava o sabre de lux do cinto, se inclinava para frente e batia com o pé direito no chão acionando o sabre, fazendo com que os mercenários reiniciassem os tiros, agora repelidos também pelo sabre de luz, que devolveu vários dos tiros aos seus donos, os derrubando.   
Vendo que derrubou os primeiros, Kylo olhou para a câmera sentinela atrás dele. Kylo sabia que do outro lado, na ponte, Hux assistia tudo. Ele quase podia sentir o medo do sub-tenente através da Força.   
Seu esquadrão então desceu com seu cavaleiro de Ren, que se prostrou ao lado dele.   
\- Mestre, você poderia deixar alguns para nós. Também queremos um pouco de diversão.   
Ben sorriu sob a máscara.   
\- Já desceram todos?   
\- Sim, mestre. O perímetro está coberto. Ninguém sai por terra, e os Tie estão a postos para derrubar qualquer nave. Canhões também estão preparados, caso haja alguma nave de grande porte.   
Esse ultimo detalhe o arrepiou. Não gostava da ideia de ter sobre ele canhões carregados.   
\- Muito bem. – Ben suspirou e girou o sabre de luz na mão, no seu movimento nervoso antes de iniciar uma batalha – Vamos terminar isso.

 

Hux não conseguiu evitar um engolir em seco nervoso quando viu no holotransmissor os ataques simultâneos nos planetas explorados pelas suas equipes. Ele conseguiu identificar mais de um dos seus oficiais “demitidos” ali, um deles felizmente sucumbindo por um tiro de canhão de um dos cavaleiro de Ren, o outro porém levado como prisioneiro. O primeiro inclusive era o comandante que desertara depois de uma armadilha a Kylo Ren ter dado errado.   
Tudo estava se encaminhando de forma desagradável. A Primeira Ordem, que ao seu comando e de Snoke não costumava fazer prisioneiros, estava juntando vários. Algo comum para Kylo Ren que passara a entender que matar inimigos era um dispêndio de tempo e recurso desnecessários. Como se torna-los seus aliados ou prende-los fosse mais eficiente. Só a ideia já enojava Hux.   
Fechando a mão em punho, ele a colocou sobre a boca e, sem disfarçar, inspirou fundo e com dificuldade enquanto assistia em uma das câmeras Kylo Ren surgindo a frente de uma das minas, onde milhares de escravos agora se dispersavam fugindo do confronto entre os oficiais da Primeira Ordem disfarçados de mercenários, e os stormtroopers da Primeira Ordem de Kylo Ren.   
Ele cerrou os dentes em uma prece interna de que a chuva de tiros dos quarenta homens espalhados ao redor da mina conseguisse transpor a barreira que Kylo criara com o seu truque de mágico, mas claramente não havia um ser iluminado em toda a Galáxia olhando por Hux naquele momento, pois Kylo não só parara os tiros no ar, como os explodiu, fechando a seguir as mãos e trazendo todas as armas apontadas para ele até alguns metros a sua frente, desarmando seus oponentes e liberando caminho para os seus stormtroopers avançarem e prenderem os “mercenários”, enquanto o Supremo Líder agora se aventurava para dentro da mina.   
Exalando nervoso o ar de seus pulmões, e vendo que a incursão se dava com a mesma porcentagem de sucesso nos outros planetas, Hux se virou para o seu sub-tenente traidor, que evitava levantar os olhos para ele, coordenando a frota no ar sobre o planeta.   
Olhando para a cavaleiro de Ren, que se mantivera na extremidade da ponte, olhando para fora da nave o que acontecia lá embaixo, como se fosse possível ver algo acontecendo no planeta daquela distancia, Hux percebeu que era a sua oportunidade.   
Disfarçando ele se dirigiu cautelosamente até o seu subalterno, olhou para todos que o rodeavam e indicou com a cabeça que os deixassem a sós.   
\- General, eu... – o outro começou baixinho, suando frio, a se explicar.   
\- Sem desculpas, sub-tenente. Você estava ciente do resultado de uma traição. Ainda mais uma como essa. Kylo nunca teria condições de trazer essas naves para cá sem a ajuda de alguém para maneja-las.   
\- Mas general...  
\- Sem mas. O conselho saberá e não terá outra escolha a não ser te entregar como o traidor que é...para Kylo Ren.   
O sub-tenente arregalou os olhos e se virou para o general, agora gaguejando.   
\- Ma..Ma...Eu não....Ele é um monstro. Não terá piedade. Senhor. Eu tenho família e filhos.   
Hux sorriu. Não sabia desse detalhe.   
\- Muito bem então. Para garantir a segurança e saúde de sua família e filhos, sugiro que siga o único caminho que ainda tens. – o outro franziu a testa – Mire o canhão de íon sobre Kylo Ren e elimine todos. Sem Ren no nosso caminho – Hux lançou um olhar cauteloso na direção da cavaleiro que se mantinha de costas para tudo – eu posso finalmente tomar o controle e acabar com toda essa farsa de diplomacia galáctica.   
\- Ma..Mas... general. Se eu fizer isso, serei executado por alta traição, sem qualquer dúvida.   
\- Exatamente. E sua família será expurgada diante da sombra do seu ato. – Hux o olhou friamente, erguendo o queixo, um brilho cruel nos olhos – Mas viva. Esposa, filhos e pais. Todos vivos. Ou Kylo Ren vivo. É a sua escolha.   
O sub-tenente engoliu em seco. Ambas as opções tinham ao final ele executado por traição.  
\- Isto soa como uma ameaça, Hux.   
\- Não seja tolo. Eu não ameaço. Comunico.   
Hux girou nos calcanhares e se afastou, deixando um sub-tenente tremendo e suando frio, o acompanhando com olhar desesperado. 

 

\- Isso não pode ser. – Poe disse para o holovideo a sua frente – Tem algo...Alguma coisa que não estamos pegando. Qual a situação das naves sobre o planeta?  
Poe, Finn e parte dos oficiais da Resistencia, ouviam e viam as operações ocorrendo nos planetas sem acreditar que a Primeira Ordem, que é a responsável pela exploração deles, agora os libertava em uma ação militar. Como se não fosse ela a causadora de tudo aquilo!  
\- O que é assim tão difícil de acreditar, capitão? – Leia perguntou o olhando com uma cara nada amistosa, irritada com o ceticismo que reinava entre os membros da Resistencia de que Kylo Ren poderia estar fazendo algo de bom – Você tem as imagens. – ela suspirou olhando para o holovideo onde seu filho sumira havia cinco minutos na direção das minas, sem aparecer em nenhum outro ponto de vigilância instalado naquele planeta – Que outra resposta você tem para a ação do ... – ela se negou a chama-lo de Supremo Líder ou mesmo de Kyo Ren, e então pigarreou.   
Os oficiais se entreolharam.   
\- Eu não estou duvidando das imagens, mas do que elas não mostram. As intenções. – Poe respondeu.   
\- Poe tem razão. Toda essa ação para derrubar eles mesmos, é ilógica. – Finn disse, fazendo Leia revirar os olhos e então se virar, indo se sentar longe do holovideo e dos outros, enquanto Finn expunha seu raciocínio – Isso deve ter outra intenção. Ali. Estão vendo? Tem sentinelas acompanhando eles. Estão fazendo isso para mostrar depois. Devem ter planejado todo o ato. Isso é um espetáculo para convencer que não são os responsáveis. Para fingir que são os heróis.   
\- Sim! – Poe disse apontando o dedo indicador para Finn. Leia no seu canto abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão sobre o rosto – Eles devem ter planejado isso depois que a Rainha de Naboo mostrou as imagens à Primeira Ordem. Agora estão fazendo cena para convencer ela de que não são os culpados. Eu não me surpreenderia nada se no final de tudo isso ainda colocassem a culpa sobre nós.   
Poe finalizou, inclinando o corpo sobre o centro de comando, apoiando as mãos ali e olhando para todos na sala, observando o efeito de suas palavras passando pelos seus companheiros.  
\- Quem me dera. – Leia disse baixo, sabendo que no meio daquela paranoica reunião ninguém a ouviria, se concentrando através da Força em seu o filho. Um grande movimento de escuridão e...luz aparaceu para ela. 

A Jedi observava as dunas de Jakku da porta de sua "casa" no interior do AT-AT enquanto a noite ia ficando mais fria. Ela sequer notara o dia se acabar enquanto finalizava seu sabre de luz, o acionava e fazia manobras no ar com ele. Rey suspirou e olhou para a mão direita, que segurava na parte central seu sabre duas lâminas feito do mesmo metal de seu bastão, mas em um tom avermelhado, de cerca de quarenta centímetros de diâmetro, permitindo um manuseio similar ao do bastão, e ao mesmo tempo ser usado como uma lâmina com cabo longo.   
Um sorriso satisfeito brotou no rosto dela. Ben ficaria orgulhoso. De certa forma fora ideia dele, não?  
Ela suspirou. Nos ultimos minutos ela pensara em se conectar com ele para mostrar a novidade, e esfregar que não tinha apenas o bastão para se defender mais. Porém ela preferia fazer isso pessoalmente. Por mais que a conexão os aproximasse através da Galáxia fisicamente, ela sentia que não era a mesma coisa. Ela queria estar com ele e mostrar, podendo tocar ele. Maldição. Se ao menos os templos tivessem resposta para essa conexão e como eles poderiam se tocar sem revelar todos os sentimentos e memórias...  
Uma brisa fria passou por ela para dentro do AT-AT. Estava ficando muito frio, ela pensou. Ora de partir.   
Se virando para olhar pela ultima vez para aquilo que fora a sua casa por anos, Rey ergueu a mão e trouxe através da Força o seu baú, onde guardara tudo o que planejara levar consigo. O passado podia não ter sido uma sucessão de momentos felizes, mas ele ainda era parte dela. Partes que ela sabia que precisaria para seguir em frente. Não se pode matar o passado sem matar quem se é. Deve-se aceita-lo e aprender com ele.   
Colocando a touca e alcançando o baú no ar, Rey se virou e seguiu em frente. Não olhou para trás nem quando ouvi o barulho de brigas vindo do posto Niima. Só o caminho a sua frente importava agora. 

 

Kylo Ren olhou a sua frente. Os oficiais disfarçados de mercenários pareciam enfim ter abraçado o papel. Se é que se pode se chamar a ação mercenária deles de disfarce. Um bando de traidores se aproveitando de um planeta sem defesas, para explorá-los. Não, aqueles ali a sua frente eram mesmo mercenários. E agora punham uma fileira de cinquenta pessoas no meio da rua, de joelhos, com blasters apontados para a cabeça delas. Cidadãos comuns tirados de suas casas. Os mercenários estavam agora fazendo a cidade de refém, ao menos o que conseguiram capturar dela.   
\- Abaixem isso e eu terei a piedade de não matá-los com o máximo de dor que posso prover.   
Kylo ameaçou apontando seu sabre de luz com o braço estendido na altura dos olhos, assim que alcançou aquela rua, que fora informada pelo seu esquadrão ser a ultima com alguma resistencia ainda.  
Seu aprendiz havia derrubado a ultima mina e os desgarrados vinham sendo capturados ou mortos em atos desesperados até o limite do perímetro, com apoio de Ties nos pontos mais distantes da civilização.   
Ele correra para lá antes mesmo de qualquer comunicação pelo rádio. O medo e terror dos civis sendo arrastados para o meio da batalha o alcançara através da Força e ele deixara para trás seu esquadrão que cuidava de alguns poucos prisioneiros. Muitos optaram por morrer lutando. Kylo não nega uma morte justa a ninguém.   
Mas ali naquela rua não havia nenhum soldado bravo como em outros confrontos que ele teve no decorrer do dia. Ali ele tinha apenas covardes se propondo a um ultimo ato de crueldade.   
\- Você deve nos achar um bando de tolos. - o líder, que mal se dera ao trabalho de vestir uma roupa de mercenário e portava um uniforme que lembrava os da Primeira Ordem, gritou enquanto apontava o blaster em sua mão tremula para a cabeça de um menino - Não há mais nenhuma saída e qualquer que seja o nosso destino agora, nenhum será piedoso.   
Os outros trinta oficiais carregaram as suas armas apontadas para as cabeças a frente deles.   
Kylo podia sentir ao redor dele o medo. O olhar desceu para a criança ameaçada pelo líder. Todos ali pareciam acreditar no seu fim, seja pela mão de seus atuais sequestradores, seja por quem veio "salva-los".   
Pareciam um povo acostumado a serem explorados e abusados. Exceto por um. Um único ser dentre eles tinha dentro de si esperança. E ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Ben, como se conseguisse ver através da máscara os olhos perturbados do Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem. Era o menino sob a mira do líder.   
A figura macabra de Kylo não o assustava, ao contrário, ele o olhava fascinado. A arma vermelha crepitando a frente do corpo de Kylo parecia o enfeitiçar. O menino nunca devia ter visto um sabre de luz, e provavelmente os associava apenas aos Jedi.   
Engolindo em seco, Ben subiu o olhar do menino para os mercenários.   
\- Vocês tem a minha palavra. - Ben disse, não mais em tom de ameaça, mas de comprometimento.   
Algumas cabeças de traidores levantaram em dúvida, olhando do Supremo Líder que nunca prometeu nada além de dor e ira, para o líder, que era tão confuso quanto os outros.   
O líder olhou para a cabeça a sua frente tentando imaginar qual a importância daquelas pessoas para o monstro a sua frente. Não conseguiu encontrar. Eram todos meros escravos de minas que poderiam muito bem ser substituídos por outros tantos daquele planeta ou até de outros. Aquilo devia ser um truque.   
\- Não é o suficiente. - o líder disse antes de atirar. 

Poe e seus companheiros mantinham os olhos abertos, sem piscar, a respiração presa diante das imagens a frente deles, os ouvidos não acreditando na narração dada por um dos seus aliados.   
\- Kylo Ren está barganhando pela vida dos nossos. Ele ...Ele ...Não pode ser! - todos sabiam que podia ser porque viram no holovideo que Kylo Ren acabara de suspender no ar trinta homens, os jogando para trás, batendo nas paredes, com um movimento rápido com ambas as mãos, após largar o próprio sabre de luz, fazendo com que os tiros de blasters voassem pelo ar não atingindo os reféns - O...O que é isso? Agora ele está mandando os nossos buscar refúgio.   
Todos na central de comando viam a imagem, o grande espectro da morte que sempre fora Kylo Ren, balançando as mãos para os lados enquanto indicava e convencia os cidadãos a correr. Mas ninguém acreditava, a não ser Rose no fundo do salão, próxima da porta pela qual acabara de entrar, descendo seu olhar para Finn, que parecia contrariado e então para Leia, num canto, a mão direita sobre a testa. 

\- Vããão. - Ben gritou mais uma vez, agora furioso.   
Alguns dos cidadãos ainda permaneciam ali, em choque. Ele sentia os mercenários se recuperarem. Dentro dele a intensa emoção de repugnância para as ideias que vinham a sua mente. Como a de correr e pegar o menino, também ainda parado no meio de tudo, e leva-lo até um ponto seguro. Aquilo já era demais.   
Restaram ainda ali dez cidadãos, um deles estava de joelhos e cabeça jogada para frente, as mãos nos ouvidos se balançando e tremendo.   
Kylo cerrou os dentes e soltou o ar irritado. Dando dois passos a frente, ele ergueu a mão direita e a fechou com vigor a tempo de parar o movimento de um dos mercenários que acordava e apontava a arma dele sem rumo. Menos um para levar como prisioneiro.   
Engolindo em seco, vendo outros se recuperarem também, Kylo andou até os cidadãos, se inclinou para a frente e gritou o mais alto que podia, demandando ação deles.   
\- Vocês não me ouviram ordenar que saiam do caminho? CORRAM! - ele parou o rosto muito próximo do garoto, que se sobressaltou e concordou rapidamente com a cabeça se erguendo e correndo, exemplo de outros, parando então quando notou um dos outros não se mexer, voltando atrás e o puxando pela roupa.   
Kylo observava a ação quando ouviu um zunido, a Força o avisava do perigo atrás dele. Ele se virou e mais de duzentos retardatários se apresentavam ali. Deviam ser os ultimos que saíram dos bueiros e esconderijos e agora estavam encurralados.   
Medo. Kylo olhou para o menino que paralisara e olhava agora para ambos os lados e depois para Ben, ele sentiu medo...E algo mais.

 

O sub-tenente mal conseguia respirar. Ele levantou o olhar de seus monitores mais um vez e viu do outro lado Hux o mirando friamente. Não importava o que acontecesse, Hux não tirava os olhos dele. Kylo Ren impedira um Tie de fugir levando desertores de uma das minas, o arrastando do ar para o chão. Hux mantinha o olhar sobre o sub-tenente. Kylo Ren e seu aprendiz lutaram contra cinquenta oficiais que atiraram contra eles, sozinhos, e ganharam. Hux ainda o olhava. Parte do esquadrão de Kylo Ren fora dizimado por uma bomba terrestre explodida por comando a curta distancia, cravando uma mísera vitória para os inimigos, e novamente Hux não movia seu olhar do sub-tenente.   
A cavaleiro de Ren se mantinha apenas atenta ao que se comunicava pelos audios da ação lá embaixo, ainda voltada para as imagens calmas do espaço lá fora, e nos movimentos frequentes de luz e escuridão que perturbavam a Força naquele momento. Muita coisa estava acontecendo.   
O sub-tenente não havia para onde correr. O ultimo fio de esperança dele fora arrebentado no momento em que Kylo Ren, que havia sido atraído sozinho para uma armadilha com trinta homens, e depois cercado por mais duzentos, se vira vitorioso com apoio aéreo de Ties chegando no ultimo minuto e seu maldito cavaleiro vindo pelos telhados e soltando tiros de canhão, que explodiam cinco soldados por vez, permitindo que Kylo conseguisse conter sozinho os poucos tiros que vinham na sua direção apenas com o uso da Força.   
Era o ultimo recurso. Nada mais impediria Kylo Ren no planeta. Então teria que ser algo fora do planeta. O sub-tenente fechou a mão direita em punho ao notar que ela tremia.   
\- Dispensados. - ele disse depois de engolir em seco para os seus subordinados, erguendo então as sobrancelhas para o controlador sentado no monitor a sua frente e que franzira a testa para ele quando sentiu a mão tremula de seu superior nos ombros - Todos.   
Hux se permitiu um meio sorriso e se virou para fora. Agora atento a cavaleiro para que ela não se mostrasse um empecilho. 

 

Kylo respirava com dificuldade. Todos derrotados. Enfim terminara.  
Só naquela hora ele percebera que tinha tiros de raspão pelo corpo, em ambos os braços e no ombro direito, assim como dois na perna esquerda.   
Ele olhou para trás. O menino ainda estava parado ali, mas agora abraçado no homem que ele havia tentado salvar, e que no desespero dos tiros erguera a cabeça e segurara o menino, os dois perdidos no meio do tiroteio, obrigando Ben a usar toda a sua habilidade, não para evitar ser atingido, mas para evitar que os tiros chegassem no dois. Parando tiros no ar, empurrando troopers traidores para trás, levantando pedaços de paredes, entre outros objetos no ar, para interceptar tiros de blasters na direção dos inocentes...  
Ele conseguira escutar em algum canto alguém gritando todas as ações dele, como se narrando.   
Ele puxou o ar enchendo os pulmões e deixou que saíssem pelas suas narinas, exalando todas as emoções que tinha acumulada em seus músculos. Aquela fora uma batalha além das linhas de ataque e defesa. Fora uma batalha interna. Ele sentia por vezes o lado luminoso o guiando, o levando a se concentrar e mover obstáculos, encontrar esconderijos se guiando apenas pelas emoções, salvar cidadãos e escravos, afastar inimigos e até destruir armas no ar e manobrar seu sabre de luz em embates de modo tão eficiente que era como se o mesmo estivesse estabilizado, como se não houvesse qualquer rachadura nos cristais em seu interior. Mas em outros momentos o lado negro o guiava e o dava a concentração e poder necessário a derrubar naves, eliminar inimigos com o simples mover dos dedos, arrastar um speeder de volta até ele poder alcançar com seu sabre de lux e destruir o veículo pouco antes do motorista saltar. Em alguns momentos porém, ao invés de sentir um lado se sobressaindo ao outro, Ben sentia eles trabalhando juntos, um atrás do outros, fornecendo tudo o que necessitava.   
Ele resfolegou e olhou para baixo, para sua mão direita, a abrindo. Naqueles ultimos minutos por exemplo, ele sentiu todo o ódio e a esperança girando dentro dele enquanto atacava e desviava os ataques dos inocentes. Era quase como se ele não tivesse nenhum lado dentro dele, só a Força, emanando, fluindo pelo seu corpo em todas as suas formas.   
\- Cuidado! – o menino gritou chamando a atenção de Ben, que olhou para ele apenas a tempo de ver ele jogar um blaster em sua mão, que reflexivamente Ben apontou para o ultimo dos trinta mercenários que se mostrava vivo e levantara e apontando a arma para ele. Atirando antes mesmo de o outro mirar com precisão contra o Supremo Líder, Ben o derrubou com um tiro certeiro. O Solo suspirou aliviado e então olhou para a mão com o blaster e novamente para sua ultima vítima - Maldição.   
\- Vo...vo..você atirou primeiro. - disse o homem que ainda tremia agarrado ao menino.   
\- É o que parece. - Kylo disse entre os dentes, sabendo muito bem a simbologia daquilo.   
Então ele jogou o blaster no chão como se queimasse em suas mãos e seu olhar caiu sobre o garoto. Ele sorria muito feliz e orgulhoso. Ao redor dele nenhuma outra arma largada. De fato todas haviam sido jogadas com seus donos para trás. Muitos deles feridos agora pela troca de tiros com os outros duzentos. O corpo do líder era o mais próximo, a uns vinte metros do garoto. Ele reconheceu que era o ex-dono do blaster que o menino jogara para ele...Mas a distância em que o corpo estava indicava que não havia como o garoto ter ido lá e trazido a arma a tempo de dá-la ao Supremo Líder.   
\- Como você conseguiu essa arma? - Ben perguntou em um tom de voz baixo, recebendo apenas um sorriso do garoto que se virou para ele com os olhos brilhando. 

\- É isso. Acho que acabou. Está tudo terminado. Estamos salvos! - o aliado de Poe dizia e gritos de comemoração se podiam ouvir ao fundo depois dele narrar Kylo Ren atirar em um ultimo combatente e se dirigir até uma criança de uns sete anos, pouco depois de atrair com a Força seu sabre de luz para mostrar ao pequeno - A Primeira...Não. O Supremo Líder nos salvou. - o outro constatou em tom aliviado, fazendo Poe fechar os olhos com força.   
\- É o que parece. - Rose disse se colocando do lado de Poe e Finn, os braços cruzados e o queixo erguido, naquele ar de afrontamento que o noivo reconhecia e por isso mesmo evitava permanecer olhando - Kylo Ren salvou o dia.   
\- É. O próprio dia. E pelo tom dos nossos, provavelmente Antigos aliados, deve ter salvo o ano dele também. O desgraçado é um gênio. Montou um espetáculo e tanto.   
Rose jogou os braços ao lado do corpo e revirou os olhos enquanto emitia um som de revolta.   
\- Vocês querem parar de tentar negar o óbvio!?  
Os outros ao redor deles não se atreveram a olhar para Poe, que inspirara fundo e cerrara os dentes. Não podia naquele momento enfrentar a ideia de que um dos membros da Resistência via algum ato heróico e sincero nos atos de Kylo Ren.  
Então ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e observou seu adversário, que enfim retirava a sua máscara, se erguendo enquanto indicava para o homem ali a frente dele para se afastar com o menino, enquanto o esquadrão dele os rodeava, com o cavaleiro de Ren reportando o fim das ações e o sucesso das missões naquele planeta, mas a preocupação nos outros. Kylo Ren indicava que todos se preparassem para voltar às naves assim que recolhidos os últimos prisioneiros e provas, encerrando a missão. Ele nem mesmo parecia que iria se exibir para os locais, ou reclamar a propriedade das minas. Apenas iria embora levando os criminosos e deixando o planeta livre.   
\- Ainda não acabou. - Poe se virou para trás, como todos. Leia abaixava a mão direita da testa e olhava para frente, um olhar aflito - Ben.  
\- O que é aquilo? O que ...Kriiiiiffff eles ... – o aliado de Poe gritava do outro lado em meio a outros gritos.  
\- Vamos morrer. – muitos gritavam.  
O aliado se aproximava do microfone.  
\- A Primeira Ordem, ela acabou de atirar com canhão ion ...  
Nada. As vozes se calaram. Poe e os outros, de olhos arregalados olharam para o holotransmissor, mas ele apenas mostrava uma enorme onda de calor irradiando para todos os lados e interferindo a captação de imagem.   
Foi quando Rey abriu a porta e suspirou. Ela sentia um grande disturbio na Força desde que se aproximara de Naboo. Por isso pousara rapidamente a Falcon e viera diretamente para ali, sabendo que encontraria Leia, a única que poderia confirma se seus temores eram fundados. Mas ela nem precisou perguntar, o olhar aflito que Leia lhe dirigiu disse tudo.   
\- O que aconteceu? - Rey perguntou dando um passo para dentro do salão, sentindo o olhar de dor de Rose para ela, que só não lhe afligiu mais do que o de compaixão de Finn, apertando os lábios em contida emoção para a amiga.   
\- A Primeira Ordem. - Poe disse se virando para ela ainda chocado - Ela acaba de matar Kylo Ren.


	41. Um pouco de Equilíbrio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Força flui através do Jedi, até quando ha o lado negro.

A cavaleiro de Ren estivera tão concentrada através da Força no que acontecia lá embaixo no planeta, que ela apenas percebeu o que preparavam atrás dela quando sentiu medo e raiva crescendo ao seu redor. Ela se virou rapidamente já mirando de quem emanava os sentimentos mais fortes, Hux as suas costas, com toda a sua raiva por Kylo Ren, e lá atrás dos computadores, solitário, um lívido sub-tenente, que olhou para ela com os lábios tremendo antes de apertar um botão.  
Imediatamente, ouvindo um apito de um dos painéis, que indicava canhão carregado, ela entendeu o que o oficial estava fazendo e jogou sua mão esquerda para frente, os dedos se fechando e assim pressionando os musculos no pescoço do sub-tenente, que ela então suspendeu no ar. Mas já era tarde, o canhão se abria.  
\- Pare isso. - ela disse, na mesma hora em que o sub-tenente lacrimejava tentando falar algo e o zunido do disparo se fazia ouvir lá fora.  
Todos se calaram. A cavaleiro se virou para fora, a mão ainda estendida sufocando o sub-tenente no ar, e observou o caminho do tiro.  
Hux deu dois passos a frente. Ele sequer olhara para o sub-tenente quando a cavaleiro o interceptara. Ele sabia que já era tarde e qualquer destino do seu sub-tenente lhe era indiferente. O dele mesmo, porém, era grandioso.  
Hux acompanhou o feixe de luz vermelho, disparado pela nave em que estava, indo na direção do planeta. Um brilho ganancioso nos olhos enquanto saboreava cada milésimo de segundo daquele momento que era o fim de Kylo Ren.  
Um sorriso genuíno começou a brotar nos seus lábios, e se prolongou, e continuou por quase dois segundos, até se desfazer ao notar algo: Nada acontecia. Nem explosão ou extinção do feixe de luz. Ele simplesmente não se movia dentro da atmosfera do planeta.  
Ele engoliu em seco. Ao seu redor os oficiais começaram a se entreolhar.  
O ex-general olhou para a cavaleiro que, ainda segurando o sub-tenente do ar, soltou um risinho perverso e virou o rosto para Hux. Ele podia sentir os olhos dela na sua direção, divertidos.  
Então a aprendiz de Kylo Ren, em um movimento brusco, pressionou mais seus dedos quebrando o pescoço do sub-tenente que ainda estava suspenso no ar, fazendo mais de um oficial virar o rosto e dar um passo para trás. Ela sorriu sentindo o medo ali finalmente se estabelecer a favor dela.  
A cavaleiro se virou para Hux, que tinha agora os olhos presos nos pés imóveis do seu sub-tenente no chão e mal notou ela se aproximando.  
\- Não se preocupe com ele. Foi mais piedoso assim. O mestre com certeza teria dado um fim mais doloroso. Ele odeia traidores. - ela disse em tom de ameaça, fazendo Hux se virar para ela.  
Ele estava assombrado e... Quase maravilhado. Ela era tão fria quanto Snoke. Diferente do que ela queria fazer ele e os outros ali pensar, Hux sabia que Kylo enrolaria por horas ou dias até se livrar de um traidor, sem nem mesmo provocar a dor devida. Tudo graças ao seu sentimentalismo. Já ela matou ali o sub-tenente e se dirigiu até os holovideos que produziam a situação lá embaixo, como se não tivesse um corpo no chão há metros de distancia dela.  
Ele voltou a erguer o olhar para ela que agora observava os holovídeos, admirado, para então se lembrar da sua atual situação de desgraça. Lá embaixo aquele feixe de luz vermelha não se movia e ele não tinha coragem de olhar para os holovideos, que já chamavam a atenção dos demais oficiais.  
\- Eu nunca imaginei ver tamanho poder. - disse o capitão.  
\- E alguém imaginava? - perguntou um outro tenente.  
\- Eu sim. - Mitaka disse afetado, estufando o peito orgulhoso - Vocês esqueceram o que nosso Supremo Líder é capaz de fazer? Ele destruiu um Acouraçado apenas usando a Força para atrair meteoritos. Parar um tiro de canhão, mesmo que seja da potencia deste, que é uma miniatura do usado na Estrela da Morte para destruir Alderan, é exatamente o que eu esperava. Não há nada mais poderoso que Kylo Ren na Galáxia. - Mitaka completou dirigindo as palavras para Hux, se fazendo ouvir, e colocando assim um meio sorriso no rosto da cavaleiro de Ren, enquanto o sub-tenente tremia de contida raiva - Ele é a nossa melhor arma. 

 

Rey permanecera ali parada, enquanto todos se mantinham chocados, se entreolhando e tentando encontrar algo para dizer.  
Por mais dolorosa que fosse a expressão de Finn e Rose para ela, e que ela soubesse que Poe não mentiria em assunto tão importante, a Jedi sentia que aquilo não era verdade. Ben ainda estava lá. A presença dele ainda pulsava através da Força.  
Ela então sentiu a tensão nos músculos começar a ceder, permitindo que finalmente soltasse o ar dos pulmões, a medida que percebia através da Força que aquela luta entre o lado negro e a luz das ultimas horas agora era reduzida a apenas a Força se manifestando em unicidade, equilibrada num único propósito. Uma intensa luz irradiando junto com a escuridão. E ela sabia que era Ben essa grande luz e escuridão.  
Os olhos dela então foram atraídos por outros que se fixavam nela. Leia no canto esquerdo do salão a olhava com um brilho nos olhos que apenas a Princesa de Alderan era capaz de produzir: esperança.  
\- Pelo criador. – disse a irritante voz de C3P0, pela primeira vez se manifestando naquela confusão, olhando para a o holotransmissor no meio do salão – O que é aquilo?  
Todos olharam do droide para o holotransmissor que ele apontava com o braço estendido, e prenderam a respiração.  
\- Isso não...  
\- É possível. – Leia terminou o que Poe dizia, fazendo ele olhar rapidamente para ela com terror e admiração.  
Quase como ensaiado, todos, com exceção de Leia, e Rey que fechava os olhos e respirava fundo aliviada, se aglomeraram ao redor da mesa de comando.  
Nas imagens a frente deles a intensa mancha clara de calor se movia começando a mostrar sombras da cidade. Poe então reconheceu que fora tolo em pensar que o tiro havia atingido o planeta. Se assim tivesse ocorrido, a transmissão teria sido cortada com a extinção de todos na cidade. Puxando o ar e colocando as mãos na cintura, o piloto se inclinou para a imagem e abriu a boca quando notou uma figura começar a se destacar no meio daquela grande mancha que era o tiro de um canhão de ion, provavelmente do mesmo tamanho que o trazido para Crait.  
O Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem enfim se revelou. O corpo inclinado para a frente, a cabeça voltada para o chão e os braços estendidos para cima, com as mãos em forma de garras como se segurando o raio, e as pernas estendidas para trás. A força da energia que ele continha claramente o arrastando alguns milímetros ali.  
Rose foi até Finn, os olhos arregalados, e o abraçou. O ex-trooper a aconchegou em seu peito e então ambos acompanharam com o olhar Rey enfim respirar fundo e seguir até Leia, sentando do seu lado e estendendo a mão para segurar a da General. As duas se mirando sem dizer uma palavra, dividindo algo que nenhum deles poderia alcançar. 

 

Quando ele sentiu aquela desconfortável, mas recorrente, sensação de perigo, como um aviso da Força de que estava prestes a morrer, Ben agiu da única forma que sabia: com raiva.  
Ele se virou para trás rapidamente deixando a sua máscara cair no chão enquanto erguia as duas mãos no ar para frear o tiro de canhão que ele notou chegando ao olhar para o céu, de onde a Força avisou que vinha o perigo.  
Por mais poderoso que fosse com a Força, o tiro não parou imediatamente, mas desacelerou até que o medo, raiva e desespero de Ben se transformaram em ódio e obstinação o permitindo se concentrar e expandir seu poder, parando o tiro a menos de meio metro da sua cabeça.  
A incrível energia que o raio produzia queimava a pele dele o obrigando a baixar o rosto, tudo ao redor vermelho vivo, como se o chão, sua roupa e a cidade toda estivesse manchada de sangue, enquanto ele suava usando todo o seu poder para parar a destruição de parte do planeta.  
Ben sentia o cheiro das luvas e do próprio cabelo derretendo e tentou se concentrar mais, para assim conseguir usar a Força e afastar o tiro.  
Ele urrava com os dentes cerrados, enquanto o rosto suava, os lábios tremendo como todo o corpo dele, que agora ele sentia começava a ir para trás, arrastado pela força do tiro acima dele.  
Estivesse prestes a morrer ou não, naquele momento uma nova onda de ódio o invadiu. A Primeira Ordem o traíra. Assim como o seu tio anos atrás, a organização agora tentava eliminar ele por medo do seu incrível poder. Aquele ódio se alastrou dentro dele e Ben sentiu o fogo daquela emoção o queimando em seus ossos mais do que o calor do tiro queimava a sua pele. E então ele sentiu: o tiro cedia.  
O tiro começou a se afastar. O lado negro era poderoso.  
Ben então se permitiu respirar um pouco e olhar para os lados.  
Foi quando ele notou do lado direito dele, o menino, aquele em que Ben sentira a Força, se arrastando no chão até o sabre de luz e o alcançando para ergue-lo ao Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem.  
Compaixão.  
O menino enfrentava e superava o medo para alcançar alguma ajuda a Ben. O Skywalker sentiu seu corpo novamente tremer, agora não mais pelo ódio e raiva, mas por algo que há muito ele não sentia tão poderoso dentro de si.  
Ben então olhou para cima, encarando o tiro, sentindo como se as retinas queimassem. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se conectando com a Força.  
Inspirou fundo deixando o ar entrar, queimando os pulmões com o calor do raio, e o expirou calmamente, eliminando dentro dele todo o sentimento de medo, dor e raiva.  
O ódio pela Primeira Ordem e a compaixão pelas vítimas dela ali se misturando dentro dele. Ele tinha um propósito agora. Antes de toda ira pela traição, vinha a obrigação de garantir que o seu erro em permitir que a Primeira Ordem cometesse os seus crimes fosse de alguma forma sanado, ou que ao menos não provocasse mais danos. Ele devia proteger todos ali. Era o seu dever. Mas também era a sua vontade. Vontade de proteger a todos ali, e de dar uma lição à organização que lhe devia lealdade.  
Ben respirou fundo permitindo que fluísse dentro dele a luz, crescendo onde a escuridão nunca alcançaria, sem com isso abrir mão do poder que o lado negro ainda podia lhe trazer, uma impulsionando a outra até que em sintonia fluíam juntas e na mesma direção.  
Ele sentiu quando o calor finalmente abrandou e abriu os olhos. O tiro estava a vinte metros de distancia agora. 

 

\- Isso...Vamos lá. – Poe disse baixinho para si mesmo encarando a imagem a frente dele. Todos ao redor dele tão apreensivos e esperançosos quanto ele acerca daquela figura negra que tentava afastar o grande tiro de canhão íon.  
Rey e Leia então suspiraram em alívio, elas sabiam que Ben estava fora do alcance delas, mas também no caminho certo. Não havia nada que poderiam fazer dali. E isso, por mais que Rey estivesse tentando controlar seus sentimentos nos últimos minutos, a estava queimando por dentro. Ela queria estar lá, com ele, o defendendo da Primeira Ordem. Como Ben pôde fazer isso? Como ele pôde se enfiar em uma armadilha dessas? Ele tinha prometido voltar, como ele pretendia fazer isso se metendo no meio de uma competição de tiro em que ele é o alvo?  
Leia sentiu a raiva da Jedi e apertou as mãos dela com as suas, chamando a sua atenção.  
Rey ergueu um olhar cheio de dor e angústia. Leia piscou os dois olhos e ensaiou um sorriso reconfortante.  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele prometeu.  
A Jedi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, novamente tentando controlar seus sentimentos enquanto concordava com o que a General dizia.  
Então ambas se sobressaltaram com o agito no salão.  
Os membros da Resistencia gritavam e erguiam os braços, enquanto uma voz do outro lado da transmissão gritava em festa.  
\- ISSO! – Poe gritou quando o aliado, depois de chamado pelo piloto, e se recuperando do choque de ver a cidade ser impedida de ser destruída pelo Supremo Líder, começou a narrar que o tiro não só se afastava, mas que agora parecia estar sendo realinhado como se mirado para outro ponto – Vamos lá, Ren, acaba com esses desgraçados! - Poe demandou com o punho da mão direita erguido a frente do tronco, sabendo muito bem que Kylo Ren não iria desperdiçar aquele tiro.  
Finn e Rose que olhavam com expectativa e aflição para a imagem de um Supremo Líder endireitando o corpo a medida que afastava o tiro, começando então a aproximar as mãos uma da outra como se segurando uma bola, as trazendo para perto do peito, franziram a testa e se entreolharam, voltando a olhar então para Poe, juntando as sobrancelhas intrigados. Eles tinham acabado de ouvir Poe Dameron torcer pelo Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem?

 

Por muitos anos Ben sentiu dentro dele aquele conflito, aquela luta interna o rasgando por dentro. Luz e escuridão brigando por controle dentro dele. Mas agora ambas se sintonizavam, fluindo através dele como pura Força irradiando contra o raio.  
Ele respirou fundo e se colocou ereto, manuseando a Força entre as mãos para controlar o raio de alguma forma.  
O tiro estava há cinquenta metros acima de Ben e ele sentiu que poderia despachar ele assim que quisesse. Mas Ben sabia que um tiro não poderia ser desperdiçado, e que a Força contava com isso. Inspirando fundo novamente, ele ouviu a irritante voz do seu tio Luke em sua cabeça, provocando raiva e tranquilidade, o guiando a respirar e se concentrar na Força para que ela fluísse através dele. "Respire. Alcance a Força dentro de você. Use a Força. Se conecte e a deixe fluir."  
Ele juntou as mãos como se assim segurasse o raio pelos lados e, rangendo os dentes diante do esforço que isso requeria, ele virou o corpo para o lado esquerdo alguns centímetros e inclinou o corpo para trás, ajustando a mira.  
Mais uma vez respirou fundo, soltando a tensão do corpo, um brilho quase divertido no olhar. Ele sabia que lá em cima, a essa hora, a Primeira Ordem observava Kylo Ren não só sobreviver e salvar o planeta, mas também usar contra eles seu próprio poder armamentício.  
Ele fechou os olhos uma ultima vez antes do grande esforço que se seguiria, encarando a sua condição ali: sim a Força fluía a partir dele e Ben era apenas uma ferramenta para alcançar equilíbrio na Galáxia. Mas ele também era um Solo, e se ia fazer aquilo, seria do jeito dele.  
Ben então prendeu a respiração e olhou para o céu. Sabia onde mirar, e inclinando o corpo para frente, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava as mãos para cima, ele jogou o tiro de volta ao céu, o corpo caindo no chão com o esforço, as mãos quase nuas após as luvas derreterem com o calor, tocando a terra nua, enquanto ele ofegava ali de joelhos.  
Ele sorriu ao sentir através da Força o resultado da sua manobra. Lá em cima era possível ver três pontos de explosões um atrás do outro.  
"Um Solo pode até sempre atirar primeiro. Mas um Organa garante que nunca haja um segundo tiro." 

 

Hux evitara olhar para o holovideo como se assim conseguisse afastar a realidade. Que pensando bem parecia mais um pesadelo no momento.  
Kylo Ren seguia sobrevivendo a um tiro de canhão que possui um quarto do poder de uma estrela da morte. Uma das armas mais poderosas já criadas.  
O sub-tenente caminhou até o final da ponte e olhou lá para fora, tentando se concentrar ali. Às suas costas havia uma clara expectativa em torno de algo que acontecia lá embaixo. Mas enquanto não comemorassem, Hux sabia, ainda havia a chance de Ren ter finalmente falhado com seu truque de mágico e sucumbido ao poder da arma da Primeira Ordem. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando controlar seu desespero.  
Hux então abriu os olhos e viu lá fora suas criações, o que o acalmou um pouco. Muitas das naves ali tinham vindo de sua cabeça, que trabalhara com todas as informações possíveis encontradas sobre armas na Galáxia, desde as das regiões desconhecidas até as armas Jedi. A própria Starkiller era um melhoramento da Estrela da Morte, que a fraqueza de Ren condenou a destruição. Mas ele não deixaria isso acontecer de novo. Ele cuidaria pessoalmente disso. O desgraçado podia ser poderoso com a tal da "Força", mas nunca nenhum truque de mágica seria tão poderoso quanto as suas armas.  
A frase de Mitaka chamando Kylo Ren de melhor arma da Primeira Ordem ecoou na sua cabeça o fazendo retorcer o rosto em uma careta de repulsa.  
Um sorriso finalmente curvou os lábios do sub-tenente que mirou as suas três naves protótipos, idealizadas por ele e Snoke, com ajuda de engenharia das regiões desconhecidas. Anos investidos na fabricação delas, encontrando cristais raros em planetas que ele não conseguia nem mesmo pronunciar o nome, e saqueando metais em planetas que ele fez questão de calar como teste assim que conseguiu frabrica-las. E agora elas estavam ali, prontas para disseminar pela Galáxia o respeito que a Primeira Ordem demandava. O poder daquelas armas nem mesmo Kylo Ren poderia combater. Ele se certificaria disso.  
Então, como se algo dentro dele caísse o transformando em um poço vazio e profundo, Hux abriu a boca dando um passo para trás e nenhum pensamento conseguiu ser mais produzido em sua mente onde ecoavam gritos que nunca conseguiu soltar. A sua frente o tiro de canhão de íon acabava de retornar do planeta e atravessar as três naves protótipos dele que estavam a frente da frota. Uma atrás da outra, as fazendo explodir a sua frente.

Finn era quem estava inclinado para frente agora, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa de comando, observando o holotransmissor mostrar Kylo Ren parado, olhando para o céu enquanto seu aprendiz finalmente vinha até ele, acompanhado de civis e stormtroopers efusivos. Um menino se aproximara antes de todos com o sabre de luz de Ren na mão, o devolvendo ao dono, e agora também olhava para o céu.  
\- Você tem certeza disso? - Finn perguntou para o aliado da Resistencia do outro lado.  
\- Sim, absoluta. Tem três manchas de fogo no céu. E não há ninguém além da Primeira Ordem lá em cima. Esse desgraçado não só nos salvou, ele também atacou a Primeira Ordem. - o aliado terminou de dizer com admiração.  
\- Obrigado, Hanst. - disse Poe nervoso - Deixa ver se eu consigo mais informações. - ele apertou um botão na mesa e passou a lingua entre os lábios, animado, ao redor dele os membros da Resistência se moviam com expectativa e animação - Alô, Snap, você está aí?  
\- Alguém finalmente lembrou de mim. - Snap respondeu bem humorado do outro lado - As suas ordens General Dameron.  
Poe deu um sorriso nervoso, sabia que atrás dele Leia ouvia tudo.  
\- Snap, amigo, me diz que você fez o que havíamos combinado.  
\- Com certeza. - Poe sorriu - Três manutenções por semana no mínimo nessa belezinha. E ainda abraço ela e digo que você sente saudades. - Snap disse e deu uma risadinha, sabendo que Poe do outro lado bufava.  
O atual general da Resistencia havia deixado para Snap a melhor nave de combate para aquela missão. Uma que Poe havia selecionado para si e realizado várias alterações.  
\- Sem tempo para piadas, Snap. Você está falando com o comando inteiro da Resistência.  
O outro parou a risada na hora.  
\- Espera. General Leia Organa está aí?  
\- Sim, Wexley, eu estou. - Leia respondeu se erguendo do seu assento e indo até a mesa de comando, enquanto Rey a acompanhava com o olhar, sabendo que não seria prudente se aproximar das imagens de Ben. Poderia entregar seus sentimentos.  
\- Kriiif, Poe. Esse é o tipo de coisa que se conta primeiro. - o piloto chiou do outro lado, enquanto Leia chegava a mesa de comando e suspirava vendo que não havia mais sinal do seu filho na imagem vindo do centro da cidade, onde cidadãos se espalhavam, ou ajudando a retirar corpos e entulhos, ou se abraçando e comemorando - Reportando as atividades na Orla Exterior, General Organa. - Snap pigarreou - Há mais de um mês em vigia do planeta explorado pela Primeira Ordem em um posto na lua próxima, observei várias atividades irregulares, dentre elas contrabando de materiais e especiarias. Além da atividade exploratória para abastecimento da própria Primeira Ordem. Até a data de hoje pelo menos. - ele disse a ultima parte com certa animação - Há algumas horas atrás o radar informou a chegada de várias naves de combate através da velocidade da luz. Pelo que pude observar, da própria Primeira Ordem. Seguindo o protocolo, posicionei a nave em uma distancia segura da batalha e monitorei as atividades da frota, após comunicar a Resistência. Vários Tie foram utilizados em um intervalo de quase quatro horas. O planeta não é dos maiores, devo dizer. Então, há dois minutos começaram os fogos de artifício...  
\- Ei ei ei...Para aí. - Poe se adiantou ansioso, fazendo Leia o olhar de modo severo enquanto ele se inclinava sobre a mesa de comando e interrompia Snap - O que você quer dizer com fogos?  
\- Como assim vocês não sabem? Não fomos nós? Três naves da Primeira Ordem, modelos que nunca vi, do tamanho de cruzadores, acabaram de ser destruídas por um tiro de canhão. Logo depois de um...Espera. O tiro de canhão deles voltou e acertou a própria frota?  
\- Snap, explica isso direito. Como é que um tiro acertou e destruiu três naves de grande porte!?  
\- Não sei, como um tiro volta do nada? Mas parece que elas não tinham escudos, logo o tiro passou por elas e não freou na primeira. Além do mais é um tiro de canhão ion, então...  
\- Que tipo de nave não possui escudo? – Connix perguntou.  
\- Não sei. – Finn falou colocando as mãos na cintura e abaixando a cabeça.  
\- Eu muito menos. – falou Snap – Mas acho que não é algo que devamos nos preocupar agora, elas já não existem mais. E não vi ninguém reportando a presença delas nos outros ataques. Aquelas deviam ser as únicas. Quem redirecionou aquele tiro nos fez um favor.  
Finn ergueu o olhar para a Rey do outro lado do salão, ainda sentada e com os olhos fixos em um ponto vazio ao lado esquerdo dela. Ele reconhecia aquela expressão. Ela estava aflita mas também planejando algo.  
\- Sim. – Poe disse enfim, olhando de rabo de olho para uma Leia Organa com o queixo erguido e lábios apertados, orgulho e preocupação no seu rosto – Muito bem, Snap. Não sabemos ainda a intenção dessa incursão. Assim que perceber o caminho todo limpo, baixe até o planeta e confira a situação. Sempre com cautela.  
\- Copiado, General.  
Os membros da Resistencia ergueram o olhar da mesa de comando para Leia e Poe.  
\- E agora, o que faremos? – Connix finalmente perguntou.  
\- Sim, General, o que faremos? – Leia perguntou se virando para Poe.  
Ele deu um meio sorriso nervoso e engoliu em seco. Finn pigarreou e cruzou os braços sabendo que o amigo não sabia o que fazer. E isso não é algo comum em Poe.  
\- Acho que a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é...Esperar. – os outros se entreolharam, e ele resfolegou jogando as mãos ao lado do corpo – Alguém tem uma boa explicação para o que aconteceu hoje? Porque eu não tenho! E enquanto não sabermos exatamente o que a Primeira Ordem está aprontando...  
\- Mas não é óbvio? Eles até colocaram as armas sem escudo na frente para poder fazer todo o espetáculo do Supremo Líder. – disse Connix – Isso é uma armadilha para a Galáxia acreditar que o Supremo Líder é leal a ela.  
\- Sim. – Poe apontou para ela, captando o seu raciocínio que de inicio era o dele também – Mas por qual razão fazer isso em uma manobra suicida? Digo...Quais as chances de dar certo ele parar um tiro de canhão ion? Nunca ninguém fez isso. Nem mesmo Darth Vader ou Luke Skywalker.  
\- Bom. O raio poderia muito bem não estar carregado com sua força total. - Connix dizia procurando uma explicação, fazendo Rose se irritar e bufar ao lado de Finn.  
\- Não. – Finn a corrigiu, chamando a atenção de Rose e Leia – Aqueles raios não tem modo de destruição pequena. Ou eles destroem uma cidade, ou parte do planeta, ou o planeta inteiro. E pelo diâmetro que vimos na imagem, era para destruir ao menos metade daquele planeta. Sem contar que se fosse um raio de potencia menor, ele não teria atravessado três naves, mesmo elas sem escudo.  
\- O que vocês estão querendo dizer? Que a Primeira Ordem atacou o próprio Supremo Líder e que ele revidou destruindo naves deles? Isso não é uma dupla traição?  
Poe e Finn se entreolharam diante da constatação feita por um capitão que veio até o lado de Connix. Ambos estavam conflitantes ali. O histórico de Kylo Ren não permitia pensar que ele salvara um planeta e atacara a própria Primeira Ordem unicamente pelo bem de metade da população dali, porém...  
Um sinal começou a apitar no painel e Connix abriu o canal de comunicação para uma piloto em vigia de outro planeta explorado pela Primeira Ordem.  
\- General? Poe? – a outra chamou com urgência.  
\- Pode falar, estamos aqui. – Poe respondeu com uma expressão séria.  
\- A operação da Primeira Ordem contra...Ela mesma, não parece estar indo muito bem aqui. Há naves escapando por um setor sem a devida vigilância. Intercepto eles?  
Todos abriram a boca para responder mas não havia resposta. O que fazer quando se está entre atacar a Primeira Ordem ou ajudar a Primeira Ordem?  
\- General?  
\- Calma aí! – Poe disse olhando para baixo, apertando um botão e suspendendo a comunicação, os olhos indo de um lado para o outro.  
\- O que fazemos? – Connix disse olhando de Leia para Poe, a primeira lançando um olhar inquisidor para o segundo, que olhou dela para Finn e pigarreou.  
\- Nada.  
\- O que? Mas não podemos deixar que escapem.  
\- Sim, mas também não podemos intervir. Se por acaso nos unirmos a operação de Kylo Ren, podemos passar a ideia de que estamos do lado dele. Ou no caso que ele está agindo conosco. Isso pode dificultar a vida dele dentro da Primeira Ordem. Pode até ser a sua sentença de morte.  
Leia se permitiu um sorriso e um suspiro de alívio enquanto baixava a cabeça, fechando os olhos.  
Os outros membros da Resistencia porém não mostravam a mesma compreensão da situação.  
\- Espera aí. Mas não seria exatamente a melhor coisa que poderíamos fazer? - disse um piloto lá do fundo, vindo a frente – Imagina a situação, criamos um conflito interno e a Primeira Ordem implode com Kylo Ren colocando todo o seu poder contra a Primeira Ordem, e vice e versa.  
Poe olhou dele para Leia, que mantinha a cabeça baixa e então olhou para Finn, que devolveu o olhar sério. De fato naquele momento essa seria uma jogada de mestre.  
\- Sim. Mas assim agiríamos como a Primeira Ordem, usando de artifícios vis. E isso é errado. Não! Se vamos vencer a guerra será do nosso jeito. – Poe declarou sem ser muito convincente, recebendo olhares descrentes – Queiram ou não é isso que a Resistencia é. – ele apertou o botão e se comunicou com a piloto na espera – Retorne ao seu posto, capitã, esse é um problema da Primeira Ordem agora.  
\- A...As suas ordens General. – a outra acatou a ordem surpresa.  
\- Poe, nós estamos fazendo isso mesmo? – Connix se inclinou sobre a mesa, os olhos fixos no General – Nós estamos ajudando Kylo Ren? Até outro dia preparávamos uma armadilha contra ele!  
Poe pigarreou e baixou o olhar, a mão direita indo para o queixo, o cotovelo se apoiando no braço esquerdo que pousava a frente do corpo.  
Finn olhara para trás procurando Rey a menção da armadilha e então abriu a boca e prendeu a respiração preocupado.  
\- Só se ele tiver ajudado a Resistencia. – ele suspirou e ergueu o olhar para os outros – Enquanto não tivermos certezas das ações dele, vou dar o benefício da dúvida.  
\- Mas é Kylo Ren! Ele tem nos caçado há anos. Matou milhares a mando da Primeira Ordem e mandou a mesma matar milhares. – o piloto ali insistia, fazendo Poe apertar os lábios enquanto internamente lutava com a realidade.  
\- Isso é verdade. – Poe disse – Mas hoje ele salvou milhares também. Vamos ver amanhã.  
\- Ou não! - Finn então se pronunciou, trazendo o seu olhar sobre a porta aberta para Poe e os demais ali, Leia finalmente erguendo o olhar intrigado para ele - Talvez essa seja a nossa melhor oportunidade para contra-atacar.  
Rose e Leia olhavam para Finn com clara surpresa e decepção. Finn olhava Poe firme, com um brilho que o amigo entendeu de imediato.  
\- Tem todo o meu apoio, tenente. Dou a liderança da missão.  
Rose olhou de um para o outro de boca aberta e então notou que aquele era um daqueles momentos em que os amigos se comunicavam sem palavras, e revirou os olhos. Os dois estavam aprontando algo e só eles sabiam o que!

 

Hux tremia. Não só as mãos, mas o corpo inteiro. A frente dele, no hangar, descia da sua nave de transporte Kylo Ren, sem máscara, com fumaça ainda saindo de parte da capa e mangas, parcialmente queimadas, assim como os cabelos, que tinham parte dele ainda comprido e outra reduzido a uns tufos encolhidos até a altura da orelha. O rosto era a parte mais assustadora do conjunto, vermelho com algumas partes em carne viva, a exemplo das mãos, cujas luvas eram apenas retalhos derretidos. Os olhos porém estavam intactos e tão ameaçadores quanto duas facas afiadas na direção de quem os olhasse.  
Kylo desceu devagar, sempre olhando para um ponto específico: Hux. Colocando então as mãos nas costas, ele caminhou com uma calma felina, as pessoas saindo do caminho dele enquanto o Supremo Líder alcançava uma figura tão branca que nem mesmo os lábios era possível perceber no rosto.  
Mas o sub-tenente não estava abalado apenas pelo medo da reação de seu Supremo Líder, mas pela raiva que sentia dele. A raiva de ter perdido mais um projeto de anos de planejamento e criação pelas mãos de Kylo Ren. Aquele foi o golpe mais duro.  
\- Você parece acabado, Hux. – Kylo falou em tom baixo e grave, fazendo Hux dilatar as narinas enquanto puxava o ar e cerrava os dentes, sentindo então o cheiro de couro, pele e cabelos queimados que vinham do outro.  
\- Já o Supremo Líder nunca me pareceu melhor. – ferido, Hux não conseguiu se conter em devolver o sarcasmo.  
Um sorriso sem dentes se desenhou no rosto de Kylo para logo em seguida se desfazer enquanto ele trazia a mão a frente, e levantando apenas dois dedos jogava o corpo de Hux para trás, fazendo ele bater na porta do elevador, a trinta metros dali.  
Ninguém mostrou surpresa, alguns até olhavam divertidos.  
Hux fazia cara de dor enquanto se recuperava, mexendo as mãos e jogando o corpo para frente para se apoiar no chão e conseguir se levantar. Kylo esperou pacientemente até ele se erguer.  
\- Supremo Li... – Hux começou com a voz entre os dentes mas não conseguiu completar a frase.  
Kylo ergueu a mão direita a frente e o arrastou pelo ar até que o pescoço de Hux se encaixasse na mão dele, que Ren apertou sentindo sob a carne viva que eram os seus dedos, os músculos do pescoço do traidor, enquanto os apertava.  
\- Você já deveria ter aprendido, Hux. – Kylo disse entre os dentes, as narinas dilatadas.  
\- O...O...Que? – Hux, com o rosto já roxo e quase sem voz, perguntou num tom desafiador.  
Kylo curvou os lábios em uma expressão de repulsa e jogou o outro para trás, vendo ele cair e tossir enquanto o ar voltava aos pulmões.  
\- Que você nunca vai me vencer. – o Supremo Líder então respondeu, observando o outro tentar se erguer, sem forças.  
Então a atenção de Kylo foi direcionada para a sua cavaleiro, que olhava divertida para Hux se retorcendo no chão. Sentindo o olhar do mestre, ela se voltou para ele e percebeu a ira dele dirigida a ela, fazendo o medo começar a correr pelas suas veias. O mestre sabia que ela havia falhado.  
Ele dera dois passos na direção da sua cavaleiro, o outro cavaleiro de Ren não se atrevendo a acompanhar o mestre, quando Hux voltou a falar, rouco.  
\- Eu não entendo... – Kylo parou e respirou fundo – Por qual razão estou sendo punido agora?  
Sem nem mesmo olhar para Hux, Kylo ergueu levemente o dedo indicador e médio da mão esquerda e lançou raios de energia tão fortes que fizeram o corpo de Hux saltar do chão, o fazendo soltar um grito de dor que ele tentara resistir.  
\- Ao menos por um instante deixe de ser insolente, Hux.  
Kylo se manteve parado, sem virar o rosto, enquanto Hux lutava com a dor e se apoiava nos braços para erguer a cabeça, mechas de cabelo caindo sobre os olhos.  
\- Eu...Não...Onde está minha culpa no que quer que o Supremo Líder está irritado? Eu nem mesmo sou comandante da frota ou participei da operação.  
Kylo finalmente se irritou com Hux e se virou lançando com a mão direita toda aberta mais raios que fez Hux se retorcer no chão, virando de um lado para o outro.  
Então ele parou e Hux se virou de bruços, respirando com dificuldade, os musculos retesados e doloridos.  
\- Eu deveria mata-lo. – Kylo disse dando um passo a frente e inspirando fundo, apertando os lábios – Mas você tem razão em um ponto. Você não era o comandante desta missão. – Kylo dirigiu o olhar então para a cavaleiro que sentiu um tremor passar pelo corpo – Então me esclareçam. – o Supremo Líder voltou a colocar as mãos nas costas e se dirigiu até a cavaleiro – A quem devo punir pela traição que sofri?  
Ela arregalou os olhos e num relance percebeu que Hux no chão sequer se movia, paralisado com os efeitos dos castigos dados até ali. Ela engoliu em seco.  
\- Lamento, mestre. Eu falhei. – ela disse enfim prendendo o ar vendo os lábios de Kylo Ren se apertarem – Não dei a devida atenção na ponte e quando percebi o sub-tenente... – Kylo olhou para Hux que não fez qualquer movimento, apenas gemia – O sub-tenente que controlava as naves, no caso, - a atenção de seu mestre se voltou para ela, apertando os olhos – carregara o canhão e disparara.  
\- O outro sub-tenente?  
\- Sim.  
\- E sob ordens de quem? – todos lançaram um olhar para Hux, que gemeu mais alto.  
\- Como eu disse, mestre, eu não estava prestando atenção nele no momento.  
As pálpebras do olho esquerdo de Kylo Ren tremeram.  
\- E o que você está esperando para extrair essa informação dele?  
A cavaleiro prendeu a respiração. Atrás de Kylo Ren o seu outro cavaleio baixava a cabeça e a balançava de modo negativo, enquanto Hux no chão lutava com os músculos do rosto para esboçar um sorriso satisfatório.  
\- E...Ele está morto, mestre.  
Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, erguendo então o queixo para receber a sua punição, fechando os olhos ao ver Kylo Ren ranger os dentes e trazer a mão esquerda a frente na sua direção. Mas nada aconteceu. A cavaleiro abriu os olhos e percebeu a mão do mestre parada a centímetros do seu rosto, tremendo.  
Soltando o ar entre os dentes, Kylo desceu a mão e a fechou em punho.  
\- A sua falha não passará em branco, cavaleiro. Mas no momento não disponho de tempo para dar a devida punição. – ele enfim disse olhando para o chão, respirando fundo – Cavaleiro? – ele chamou o outro atrás dele – Você está no comando agora. Se reúna com o comandante Mitaka e monte os relatórios das incursões nos outros planetas. Me encontre em doze horas na sala de reunião. – o cavaleiro que havia se aproximado e ouvia as ordens atentamente, assentiu – E você. – o Supremo Líder disse a cavaleiro a sua frente – Tente não falhar outra vez até eu decidir o que farei a seu respeito.  
E Kylo Ren se retirou em direção a ala médica para mergulhar em um tanque de bacta até que todas as suas queimaduras se cicatrizassem.  
Para trás ficaram seus dois cavaleiros que enfim se entreolharam.  
A ausência de tempo para punir imediatamente as falhas da cavaleiro eram no mínimo incoerentes. Não, o mestre a deixou livre por outra razão. E ela podia sentir que seu colega concluía o mesmo que ela, e nenhum dos dois gostou da resposta: compaixão. 

 

Rey finalmente conseguira convencer Chewie a não ir com ela. Artoo porém estava resoluto a acompanha-la, e Rey não conseguia ver nenhuma boa justificativa para negar. E ela tinha pressa. A Jedi temia que cada minuto que passava Ben estivesse mais próximo de um pelotão de execução da Primeira Ordem.  
Ao contrário dos cegos da Resistencia, ela sabia que Kylo Ren não estava montando qualquer espetáculo na sua incursão, o que significava que ele sofrera uma traição, e devolveu na mesma moeda. Logo ele estava em perigo. De um jeito ou de outro, a Primeira Ordem se voltando contra ele por conta das explosões ou não, Ben estava em perigo e ela tinha que ir até ele.  
Ela finalmente se despediu do wookie com um abraço, do lado de fora da Falcon, pedindo novamente que ele cuidasse dos Padawans até ela voltar. Por mais perigoso que aquilo parecesse para todos ali, Rey sabia que voltaria.  
Se afastando do abraço, ela notou uma silhueta ao longe que tomava cada vez mais forma a medida que se aproximava da Falcon.  
\- Está certo, Chewie, agora eu preciso ir. - ela respirou fundo e se virou indo para a Falcon o mais rápido que pôde.  
\- Rey espera! - Finn gritou pulando na rampa enquanto Rey parava a subida da mesma apertando um botão - Eu tive medo de não conseguir te alcançar. - ele disse aliviado e olhando para trás, a rampa a trinta centímetros do chão.  
\- Você não vai me convencer de não ir, Finn.  
A Jedi conhecia bem o ex-stormtrooper, tanto quanto ele a conhecia.  
\- Eu sei. Por isso eu vim me juntar a você.  
Rey primeiro franziu a testa e depois apertou os olhos.  
\- Não. - ela disse apertando o botão para voltar a descer a rampa.  
\- Ow ow, espera. - ele disse tentando se equilibrar - Você não vai conseguir entrar na Primeira Ordem sem mim.  
\- Muito modesto da sua parte - ela desceu para empurra-lo para fora - mas não esqueça que eu já entrei lá sem a sua ajuda.  
\- Está certo! - Finn disse deixando ela empurrá-lo - Mas dessa vez ninguém quer você lá, e digamos que você deixou um cartão de visitas nada agradável da ultima vez. - ele apresentou seu argumento erguendo as sobrancelhas e colocando as mãos na cintura.  
\- Está certo. - Rey colocou as mãos na cintura também - Mas ... - ela então olhou para baixo tentando encontrar um argumento, apertando os lábios e desistindo, voltando a erguer um olhar decidido para o amigo - Eu vou dar um jeito.  
Ela se virou e Finn rapidamente deu a volta e subiu a rampa parando na frente dela, o dedo indicador da mão direita erguida para cima a parando.  
\- E esse jeito sou eu.  
Ela olhou do dedo para o amigo, os lábios se comprimindo e então fechou os olhos respirando fundo.  
\- Finn, eu não estou com tempo.  
\- E por isso quanto antes você aceitar minha ajuda mais rápido você chega até ele.  
Rey novamente apertou os olhos sobre o amigo.  
\- Eu não acho que voc...  
\- Rey, Rey, Rey. Me escuta, ok. Eu sou seu amigo e estou tentando te ajudar aqui. - ele disse colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, nervoso e a olhando nos olhos - Além do que, eu sou quem melhor conhece a Primeira Ordem. Eu sei como eles pensam e qual será o melhor jeito de ajudar Kyl...Ben. - Finn argumentou, segurando a respiração para o olhar severo e então curioso da Jedi - Eu falo sério, Rey. Você precisa confiar em mim, ou vai acabar dando exatamente aquilo que a Primeira Ordem quer agora para destruir você e ...Ben.  
Ela revirou os olhos e novamente respirou fundo.  
\- Como queira. - ele soltou o ar aliviado enquanto Rey dava um passo para trás e se desvencilhava dele - Eu vou te ouvir. Mas não garanto que vou aceitar.  
Rey disse para um Finn que sorriu e então revirou os olhos para a ultima parte, por fim balançando a cabeça concordando.  
A Jedi suspirou, olhou de baixo a cima e deu a volta indo para o interior da Falcon para terminar os ultimos detalhes da partida, com Finn atrás dela, explicando uma ideia que parecia ainda mais absurda e louca que a simples ideia dela de invadir a Supremacia e tirar Ben de lá, mesmo que arrastando ele desacordado.

 

O conselho trocou olhares assim que Kylo Ren adentrou na sala de reuniões, seu antigo uniforme preto e máscara vestidos. Ele caminhava sem qualquer dificuldade, e mesmo sem ver seu rosto e mãos, era perceptível que já não parecia sofrer por qualquer dano oriundo da batalha de mais cedo.  
\- Bem vindo, Supremo Líder. Estávamos aguardando a sua visita já faz mais de hora. - falou uma das conselheiras, militar de alta patente do Império e que agora ajudava a coordenar a Primeira Ordem.  
Kylo parou na ponta da mesa oval e virou a cabeça lentamente para seu lado esquerdo, onde Hux se mantinha em pé, em sobre-humano esforço de não sorrir satisfeito.  
\- Eu lamento se os fiz esperar. - Kylo finalmente respondeu se virando para eles - Mas eu estava sendo atualizado do resultado da ultima missão.  
De fato ele estivera na ultima hora com seus cavaleiros debatendo os resultados. Todos os planetas foram limpos, mas uns custaram mais homens e naves a Primeira Ordem que outros, e havia o receio de que não se conseguisse manter o dominio por muito tempo. Pelo menos não sem a presença militar da Primeira Ordem nos planetas, o que Kylo rejeitou de imediato.  
\- Não se preocupe, Supremo Líder, o general Hux fez questão de nos atualizar.  
Kylo cerrou os dentes e ergueu o olhar para a oficial diante da menção a alta patente para Hux. De repente ele sentiu que aquela reunião sairia mais dolorosa que segurar um raio de canhão íon.  
\- General Hux? – ele repetiu para os demais membros, enquanto o outro pigarreava e erguia o queixo orgulhoso.  
\- Sim, Supremo Líder. Diante das ultimas ocorrências o conselho chegou a conclusão de que essa rixa entre os dois melhores homens no comando da Primeira Ordem deve cessar. Olha só o que aconteceu com você sem o suporte de um oficial experiente no comando da missão no espaço?  
\- Uma traição. – Kylo disse virando o rosto para Hux – E devo lembrar que partiu justamente do oficial que obedecia exclusivamente a Hux.  
\- Isso é uma presunção perigosa, Supremo Líder. Assim como a do general Hux de que deliberadamente você destruiu três naves protótipos e muito valorosas da Primeira Ordem. O que também poderia significar traição. – a mulher continuou, e dessa vez Hux não conteve o sorriso satisfeito.  
A necessidade de tempo para Ren se recuperar dos ferimentos da batalha fora muito útil a Hux que pôde contatar o conselho e montar sua defesa antes mesmo de qualquer ataque de Kylo. Agora eles estavam novamente do seu lado.  
\- Eu entendo. – Kylo passeou o olhar por todos ali. Finalmente a razão de eles nunca estarem presentes fisicamente se revelou para ele: tinham medo de qualquer represália por Kylo. Como a que ele naquele momento queria muito propiciar, sufocando mais de um traidor ali – Vou me retirar então.  
Hux e os outros trocaram olhares surpresos e então viraram as cabeças na direção do Supremo Líder se retirando da sala de costas para ele.  
\- Mas o que é...Supremo Líder, o que está fazendo?  
Kylo parou e se virou lentamente no seu modo altivo e abusado que aprendeu com a mãe a assistindo no seu gabinete do senado galático.  
\- Vocês restringem meu poder de comando estabelecendo quem ocupa a patente de general, desqualificam minha capacidade de coordenar meu próprio exército, mesmo após a mais bem sucedida ação da Primeira Ordem em planetas sob o domínio da Resistencia - Hux frangiu o nariz rapidamente tentando conter a raiva da lembrança - e ainda duvidam da minha lealdado após manobra que claramente preveniu resultado pior à Primeira Ordem, no caso a minha morte, unicamente porque não consegui ter maior controle de um tiro de canhão íon. A única coisa que me resta é me retirar deixando o posto de Supremo Líder a disposição de alguém que vocês julguem mais capaz. - Kylo ergueu o queixo orgulhoso enquanto via o resultado das suas palavras passando pelo rosto dos membros ali, Hux se virando para ele com o olhar confuso e a boca levemente aberta, desacreditando do quão fácil estava sendo se livrar de Ren - Quando se arrependerem, estarei no meu castelo em Mustafar com meus cavaleiros. - ele disse se virando, não dando tempo de qualquer ideia se formar na cabeça dos membros, como sua mãe certamente faria, os deixando indecisos - Só espero que não o façam quando já for tarde para a Primeira Ordem.  
Hux voltou-se novamente para frente, encarando o conselho a sua frente, o olhar confuso se transformando levemente com o brilho da ideia que crescia nele.  
\- Diante desta situação, o que se fará? - Hux perguntou jogando os lábios para frente formando um bico ao tentar conter o sorriso, enquanto esperava que o conselho chegasse a única conclusão possível e aceitável: torná-lo Supremo Líder.  
\- Mas não é óbvio, sub-tenente?  
Disse a oficial, mirando de modo severo Hux, que fechou os olhos enquanto tentava segurar toda a raiva crescendo dentro dele novamente. O maldito Kylo Ren novamente conseguira, novamente colocara o conselho ao seu lado, mesmo depois de destruir parte da frota da própria organização. 

 

Ben estava sentado com o corpo jogado para o lado direito, o queixo apoiado na palma da mão direita, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço do trono esculpido em pedra negra extraída das entranhas de Mustafar, posicionado no fundo do seu salão principal, enquanto abaixo dele, no pé da escada de vinte degraus, seus cinco cavaleiros atacavam de uma só vez a cavaleiro que falhara com ele.  
Ele concluiu que a falha dela vinha de sua própria falha como mestre, e decidiu que era necessário mais treinamento. Assim ela agora era treinada em sua capacidade de atenção e obediência.  
\- Não! - ele disse em voz grave fazendo com que os cavaleiros olhassem para cima - Sem bolas de Força, cavaleiro. - Ben então demandou que a cavaleiro se defendesse dali para frente sem suas principais armas.  
Ela abriu a boca para contestar, mas então a fechou e baixou a cabeça assentindo, largando suas armas de lado e se preparando para desviar dos novos golpes.  
Ben sentira a dúvida em seus cavaleiros depois de ter demonstrado "fraqueza" na aplicação da punição daquela cavaleiro na Supremacia, e aproveitava seus dois dias de retiro em Mustafar para reafirmar sua condição de líder dos seus cavaleiros no lado negro da Força.  
O Skywalker sabia que era questão de tempo até o conselho mandar seu pessoal vir requerer a sua presença de volta ao comando. Mas desta vez ele sentia que podia exigir mais. Só o posto de Supremo Líder e o afastamento de Hux não eram suficientes. Ele queria mais. Ele queria o conselho. E com as noticias do poder de Kylo Ren se espalhando pela Galáxia e seu esforço em libertar planetas de mercenários, alguns porém relatavam fielmente a mentira que Hux mandou contar, de que era a Resistencia controlando tais planetas, o atual Supremo Líder vinha crescendo em popularidade e aceitação. A Primeira Ordem em breve daria tudo a ele, ou não teria nada. E quando ela finalmente estivesse rendida a seus pés, ele a destruiria.  
Então ele se sobressaltou, segurando o trono com firmeza ao sentir uma presença entrando na atmosfera de Mustafar.  
Ben engoliu em seco. Desde que chegara a Mustafar tentara contato com Rey através da Força, mas ela não estava lá, ou não permitia o contato. Sem poder ir a Naboo tão cedo, para não provocar a ira da Primeira Ordem, e sem ter conseguido qualquer contato com seu tio Lando, ele se viu totalmente isolado de qualquer informação sobre ela. E agora a sentia ali.  
Os minutos se prolongaram como se horas fossem, enquanto ele mantinha o olhar preso na porta do salão, seus cavaleiros parando o que faziam quando também sentiram a presença dela. Aquela poderosa luz.  
Ben se sobressaltou quando ouviu a porta se abrir e soltou o ar preso nos pulmões em um suspiro de decepção ao ver seu sétimo cavaleiro entrando apressado, voltando a prender a respiração, e dessa vez se erguer rapidamente, ao vê-la finalmente entrando ali.  
Rey caminhava com as mãos para frente, enfiadas em algemas, a roupa diferente da ultima vez que se viram.  
Ela tinha seu calção e regata de cor bege clara por baixo, enquanto um pano sanfonado leve passava pelos ombros dela e se cruzavam a frente do corpo, como se fosse uma túnica, presos por um cinto de coro marrom, o resto do pano caindo até os joelhos dela e se movendo a medida que ela andava. Nos braços as bandanas de sempre, cinzas. O cabelo porém, ainda longo, tinha agora dois coques, um embaixo do outro, no topo da cabeça prendendo parte do cabelo e deixando o resto caído pelos ombros.  
Ela estava diferente, ele sentiu, um sorriso se formando no canto direito dos lábios, enquanto finalmente soltava o ar e colocava as mãos nas costas, começando a descer as escadas. Nem mesmo percebendo que Rey era escoltada por dois stormtroopers logo atrás.  
Rey olhava apenas para frente. Ela sentia ali a presença de outros usuários da Força. Usuários poderosos no lado negro, e temia que revelasse demais seus sentimentos ao fixar o olhar em Ben. Assim caminhou até o pé da escada olhando para um ponto a sua frente, o queixo erguido e os lábios comprimidos, enquanto os demais abriam caminho para ela.  
Então ela parou, erguendo o olhar para a figura que terminava de descer os degraus e vinha na sua direção, fazendo ela engolir em seco e prender a respiração, tremendo com a corrente de energia que percorreu o seu corpo quando seus olhos encontraram os dele: Ben, com sua túnica, botas, luvas e cinto negros, e os cabelos agora curtos um pouco acima das orelhas, volumosos, lhe dando um ar mais jovem, se aproximou dela e parando a sua frente.  
Apenas centímetros os separavam. Ela quase podia sentir a respiração dele de tão próximos que estavam. Os olhos dele presos nos dela, os lábios vermelhos levemente abertos enquanto buscava controlar as próprias emoções, que agora nem mesmo Rey continha.  
Ben fez menção de erguer as mãos para toca-la, mas as fechou em punho e as abaixou, tomando consciência das demais presenças ali, atentas aos dois. Engolindo em seco, ele apertou os olhos para Rey, que o olhava intensamente, o peito se movendo para cima e para baixo a medida que ela tentava controlar a própria respiração.  
Apertando os olhos sobre ela, Ben abriu os lábios e puxou o ar com dificuldade, enquanto mirava rapidamente os lábios dela, fazendo Rey dilatar as narinas ao puxar o ar com dificuldade.  
\- Jedi. - ele disse com a voz grave, subindo o olhar para mirá-la intensamente, ambos com os olhos brilhando um para o outro.  
\- Supremo Líder. - ela sussurrou.


	42. Acendendo as estrelas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey e Ben finalmente fazem amor.

Beeps curiosos soaram no ouvido de Poe através do comunicador no capacete.  
\- Porque nós primeiro precisamos do sinal de Finn, BB-8.  
Ele respondeu já tenso pela antecipação da batalha que se seguiria dali alguns minutos. Ou não. Poderia ser algo muito rápido já que as noticias que obtiveram nas ultimas horas era de que a Primeira Ordem sequer se dignara a deixar uma frota de vigilância no sistema ou sobre o planeta em que Kylo Ren estava. Pelo visto eles não contavam com a Resistencia o atacando. E isso provava mais uma vez como Finn os conhecia e como aquela de fato era a melhor hora para aquela manobra.  
Novamente o ansioso droide bipou em seus ouvidos.  
\- Eu ainda não te expliquei essa parte? – ele resfolegou, estivera tão ocupado preparando todos para a missão e traçando os saltos na velocidade da luz para desviar do radar da Primeira Ordem, que provavelmente não apresentou todo o plano ao amigo de metal – Finn disse que há sinalizadores no entorno de Mustafar. Não há como saltar da velocidade da luz lá e ficar esperando, eles comunicariam a Primeira Ordem e nos atacariam com canhões antes que Finn e Rose consigam desabilitar os escudos. Temos que aguardar neste sistema próximo para quando ele der o sinal possamos chegar a tempo do ataque.  
O droide então bipou irritado.  
\- Sim, BB-8, vai ser igual os velhos tempos das patrulhas da Republica. Ao menos até Finn chamar. 

\- Então essa é a Jedi?  
A cavaleiro quebrou o silencio do salão, chamando Rey e Ben a realidade, fazendo este baixar o olhar rapidamente tentando se recompor, jogando as mãos para trás.  
\- A mesma que matou o Snoke?  
Um outro cavaleiro perguntou com um animo impróprio, chamando o olhar reprovador da cavaleiro, e fazendo Ben erguer o olhar para Rey enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e notava ela erguer as sobrancelhas desafiadora para ele.  
\- A ultima aprendiz do Mestre Skywalker? – um cavaleiro ao fundo perguntou em um tom mais sombrio, chamando o olhar de Ben.  
Nem todos os cavaleiros ali já estavam no grupo quando ele chegou. Ben trouxe alguns dos seus colegas quando fugiu do tio e se juntou a Snoke. Os mais bravos sobreviveram e passaram a fazer parte dos cavaleiros de Ren. Os mais bravos e os que Snoke não mandou que fossem mortos para mostrar a Ben a quem ele devia lealdade e compromisso: com o lado negro. Ele dera tudo para o lado negro.  
\- A ultima Jedi. – a cavaleiro falou com a voz profunda, olhando do cavaleiro que viera com seu atual mestre, para a assassina do seu antigo mestre – Com a morte dela, enfim a ordem Jedi terá sido extinta.  
Dessa vez Rey foi quem virou o rosto e encarou a mascarado que falara a ultima frase.  
\- Você subestima os Jedi. Enquanto houver esperança, - ela se virou e encarou Ben – haverá a luz. E onde houver luz, há um Jedi.  
Ben sustentou o olhar significativo de Rey e apertou os olhos para ela. A Jedi não cedeu, e ergueu as sobrancelhas, provocando um leve sorriso nos cantos da boca do Supremo Líder, que então estalou os lábios e puxou o ar antes de girar o tronco na direção dos seus cavaleiros, apontando em um movimento amplo com o braço esquerdo os seus aprendizes.  
\- E estes são os Cavaleiros de Ren. Guerreiros do lado sombrio. Disseminadores da ordem que os Jedi não souberam manter. – ele se voltou para Rey, um meio sorriso no rosto – Acho que as apresentações foram devidamente feitas.  
Rey não respondeu, seu rosto pela primeira vez se mostrando sério ali, fazendo Ben franzir rapidamente a testa e a olhar preocupado. Será que ela não percebera que ele precisava manter o papel?  
\- Devemos mata-la agora?  
A cavaleiro disse dando um passo a frente, fazendo os dois stormtroopers se sobressaltar, também dando um passo para frente e então se assustar dando um passo para trás quando Ben ergueu os dedos da mão esquerda e raios da Força atingiram a cavaleiro a jogando para trás, aos pés de outro cavaleiro.  
Rey piscou surpresa ao ver a cavaleiro no chão, e então olhou para Ben, que tinha a sua expressão de raiva marcada no rosto, com os lábios esticados e a boca aberta com os dentes a mostra, o nariz levemente franzido.  
\- Parece que os últimos dias de treinamento não foram suficientes para você aprender, cavaleiro. – ele dizia com a boca ainda aberta, e tom ameaçador, enquanto a outra se erguia com dificuldade. Nenhum dos outros cavaleiros se atrevendo a ajuda-la – Apenas faça o que eu mandar.  
\- Perdão, mestre. – ela disse, sentada de lado no chão, baixando a cabeça.  
Ben se virou para frente novamente e respirou fundo, fechando o rosto em uma expressão comedida, lançando um olhar furtivo para Rey e notando a apreensão dela. Ele queria poder afirmar a ela que aquilo era necessário devido a atual situação dele com a cavaleiro em questão e...Com o repentino horror que tomou conta dele diante da ameaça da cavaleiro contra Rey. Mas não podia fazer isso.  
Seu olhar então fora atraído por outra coisa. A presença atrás de Rey. Uma figura muito baixa ao lado da outra alta.  
\- Você não é muito baixo para um stormtrooper? – Ben perguntou então se virando para eles, enquanto a cavaleiro se recompunha, e Rey olhava para os lados cautelosa.  
\- Ela dá conta do recado. – o outro stormtrooper respondeu, o tom desafiador, erguendo o queixo.  
Então Ben percebeu, fixando seu olhar em Finn. O traidor.  
\- Entendo.  
Ele olhou dos troopers para Rey, que lançou um olhar furtivo e então voltou a erguer o queixo, pigarreando, tentando manter uma feição neutra. De certa forma aquilo era tranquilizador, pois Rey não fora realmente capturada pela Primeira Ordem, e angustiante, pois ele não sabia o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Teria a Jedi se arriscado a ser pega pela Primeira Ordem só para encontrar ele ali? Um meio sorriso voltou ao canto direito dos lábios de Ben enquanto ele descia o olhar para o rosto dela, tão próximo do dele. Um leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto dela denunciava que Rey sabia onde o raciocínio dele ia.  
\- Muito bem, troopers. O serviço de vocês está feito. – Ben respirou fundo e deu a volta em Rey, parando um metro longe e de costas para ela mas de frente para os membros da Resistencia ali disfarçados – Agora retornem para as suas funções.  
Os cavaleiros observaram enquanto os troopers trocavam olhares duvidosos, depois olhavam para Rey, ainda de costas e sem mover um musculo, e suspiravam assentindo com a cabeça. Eles bateram então os calcanhares e se viraram para a saída.  
Então Finn, há metros da saída, parou e se virou para trás, olhando para Ben por alguns milésimos de segundos, fazendo este erguer o queixo e devolver o olhar intenso, assentindo levemente com a cabeça. O trooper trouxera ela ali, e queria que o Supremo Líder garantisse que não se arrependeria de ter feito isso. E Ben se garantiria de que assim fosse.  
Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Finn cerrou os dentes e finalmente alcançou Rose, parada dois passos a frente, para darem continuidade a missão. Dali para frente Rey estava nas mãos de Ben, e Finn só podia torcer para que ela estivesse certa de que ele não era o Kylo Ren que todos conheciam. Porém, se ele fosse o Kylo Ren, Finn pensou insuflando o peito e olhando firme a sua frente, ele estaria ali para garantir que Rey escaparia de vez das garras dele, ou ao menos vingaria qualquer coisa que ele fizesse a amiga.  
\- Estranho. – a cavaleiro disse acompanhando com o olhar os troopers saindo pela porta de metal para a área de pouso de naves, atraindo um olhar frio de Ben – Muito estranho.  
\- O que é agora, cavaleiro?  
\- Apenas dois troopers para escoltar a usuário da Força mais forte da Galáxia, depois de nós. – modéstia não era o forte da cavaleiro, mas argúcia era – Isso parece muito descuidado.  
\- Verdade. – o cavaleiro que trouxera os três ali complementou – E eles vieram em apenas uma nave. Não vi mais ninguém, nem outra nave, ou requerimento de pouso para entrar em Mustafar.  
\- Isso pode ser um truque de Hux. Já que ele sabe que não pode invadir Mustafar pela grande armada do planeta e escudos no castelo. O traidor infiltrou alguém que possa fazer o serviço de dentro.  
A cavaleiro disse e encarou a Jedi, que, de lado para a primeira, franzia a testa sem deixar de olhar a frente, tentando ignorar a provocação. Mas anotando mentalmente que todos ali concordavam que Hux era um traidor, e um perigo para Ben.  
\- O que você está insinuando, cavaleiro? Que a ultima Jedi está trabalhando para a Primeira Ordem, agora? – Ben disse jocoso, dando um meio sorriso e girando nos calcanhares, indo se colocar novamente de frente para Rey, que dessa vez fixou os olhos dela nos dele – Tolice. – os cavaleiros se entreolharam – E se assim fosse, seria mais uma demonstração da incompetência de Hux. – Ben dizia mantendo o olhar de Rey, que apertou os olhos para ele, provocando um brilho nos dele - Achar que uma Jedi poderia me destruir... – a voz dele se tornou mais grave e baixa – Acaso ele não sabe que Jedi são a minha especialidade?  
Ben provocou e puxou o ar, a boca se abrindo levemente, os olhos descendo para os lábios dela que se abriam para dar a resposta.  
\- E a minha são Supremo Líderes. – ela respondeu o fazendo erguer o olhar e mira-la intensamente, enquanto ela erguia as sobrancelhas – Aparentemente. – ela se inclinou levemente para frente e falou a ultima parte em um tom mais baixo, os olhos brilhando em desafio.  
O meio sorriso voltou ao rosto dele.  
\- Sim, mestre, sua especialidade. – a cavaleiro insistia, fazendo Ben fechar os olhos e inspirar o ar já irritado – Mas não seria ao menos prudente desarma-la?  
\- Ela não tinha apenas um bastão? – Ben olhou rapidamente para o cavaleiro que falara a palavra “bastão” e que estava ao lado da cavaleiro.  
\- Verdade. Nas imagens da Primeira Ordem ela segura esse bastão para lá e para cá. – disse um outro lá atrás.  
\- Eu vi isso. Uma Jedi sem sabre de luz. – um outro cavaleiro resolveu também se manifestar, o que possuía duas lanças de mão que se juntavam e se tornavam uma grande lança de duas pontas – Mas não dá para negar que ela sabe como manejar o bastão! Fazia coisas indizíveis com ele.  
A conversação dos cavaleiros enaltecendo suas habilidades chamara a atenção de Rey, que olhara rapidamente para eles e então se virou para Ben com ar orgulhoso depois do tanto que ele desprezara o bastão dela, agora os aprendizes dele ali mostravam a devida reverencia. Ela franziu a testa levemente ao ver Ben com a mão direita fechada em punho sobre a boca, olhando para os seus cavaleiros que colocavam imagens na cabeça dele com os elogios a forma que Rey manejava o bastão. “Pensando bem, essa também não foi uma boa escolha de nome”.  
\- Grande habilidade com bastão ou não, no momento ela não tem nenhum ao alcance dela. – a cavaleiro então continuou o seu raciocínio, fazendo Ben baixar a mão e apertar os lábios balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados – Mas claramente não está desprevenida.  
A cavaleiro ergueu o dedo indicador da mão direita para o cinto de Rey. Ali pousava seu novo sabre de luz.  
Ben olhou naquela direção, franziu a testa e então ergueu um olhar admirado para Rey, que tinha uma brilho orgulhoso nos olhos ao sustentar o olhar dele.  
\- Você criou o seu próprio sabre de luz?  
\- Qual a surpresa? Se até você consegue fazer um... – ela deu de ombros, erguendo o queixo o desafiando mais uma vez.  
Ele soltou um risinho.  
\- Muito bem. – Ben se inclinou sobre ela e alcançou o sabre de luz dela, fazendo Rey virar o rosto para o outro lado e suspirar com a aproximação – Ele fica comigo agora.  
Ben ergueu o comprido sabre de luz a frente dele, o segurando no meio e de lado.  
\- Este é um senhor sabre de luz, mestre. – falou um dos cavaleiros, gracejando e fazendo os outros concordarem com a cabeça – Maior que o seu.  
Olhando para o sabre de luz a frente dele e franzindo a testa, Ben percebeu que de fato aquele não era um sabre de luz comum, e sorriu entendendo o que ela construíra, imaginando se a dica dele chegara até a Jedi.  
\- É, de fato meu sabre de luz é um pouco menor que isso. Mas não é o tamanho que importa, mas a habilidade com que se maneja o sabre de luz. – ele provocou novamente, descendo o olhar para Rey, que arregalou os olhos e ruborizou, baixando o olhar rapidamente e depois fechando os olhos ao notar onde eles foram se fixar. – Certo. – ele suspirou juntando as sobrancelhas e então apertando os lábios – Acho que sem a arma da Jedi ela não apresenta mais perigo, não é mesmo cavaleiro?  
\- Jedi são tipos traiçoeiros, mestre. – a cavaleiro disse.  
\- Concordo. – Ben disse – Vamos ver o que consigo extrair dessa aqui então. – ele baixou o sabre de luz na mão direita, e pegou no braço de Rey com a mão esquerda, a virando de costas para os cavaleiros – Mantenham o treinamento, eu volto quando terminar com ela.  
Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares tentando entender por qual razão o mestre levava a Jedi ao invés de terminar com ela ali mesmo, enquanto Ben dava as costas a eles e seguia para uma porta de metal que se abriu e revelou um elevador. A cavaleiro sabia que não devia dizer, mas era mais forte que ela.  
\- Perdão, mestre, mas este não é o elevador que leva ao nível superior?  
\- E? – Ben disse se posicionando dentro do elevador, de frente para os cavaleiros.  
\- E que lá tem apenas quartos e o tanque de bacta, o salão de interrogatório é no nível inferior.  
Rey apertou os lábios enquanto prendia a respiração, tentando conter qualquer emoção, torcendo para aquele calor que ela começava a sentir subir pelo ventre até o pescoço não significasse que ela estava rubescendo na frente de todos ali com a ideia de ir para o quarto com o Supremo Líder.  
\- Eu sei, cavaleiro. Mas novamente, essa não é uma Jedi qualquer. – ele olhou para os seus cavaleiros e abriu a boca puxando o ar com dificuldade, as orelhas ficando vermelhas enquanto tentava formular uma resposta – Eu vou precisar de alguns métodos que...- ele pigarreou – Tem apenas nos arquivos... antigos... Jedi do Império.  
A cavaleiro ia novamente interpelar, mas então o cavaleiro ao lado dela desceu a lança dele a sua frente, num claro recado para que parasse. Ela engoliu em seco e todos os cavaleiros assentiram, recebendo um movimento de cabeça do mestre, que a seguir fechou as portas do elevador com um movimento da mão esquerda. A Jedi baixando o olhar enquanto prendia a respiração.  
\- Acaso você guarda os arquivos do Império no seu quarto? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa enquanto soltava o ar.  
\- Não. Mas eu não vou te mostrar os arquivos do Império, então...  
Rey novamente prendeu a respiração e dessa vez olhou para cima e engoliu em seco. Ele acabara de confirmar que estavam indo para o quarto dele. 

A cavaleiro olhou para o colega ao seu lado, irritada.  
\- Por que tudo isso me soa tão estranho?  
\- Porque você não entende nada de diplomacia, minha jovem. – falou o cavaleiro da lança, olhando para cima, onde o mestre e a Jedi saiam do alcance deles.  
Aquele castelo era uma estrutura de metal e pedras de lava, carregada pela Força constantemente. Era fácil se ver desorientado ali dentro.  
\- E o que diplomacia tem a ver com eliminar a nossa maior ameaça?  
\- Há mais de uma forma de eliminar um inimigo. – o cavaleiro continuou sorrindo – Você pode por exemplo torna-lo seu aliado.  
Os outros ao redor entenderam e sorriram também.  
\- Realmente, o mestre tem grande poder de convencimento. Olha a rainha de Naboo. – por fim um deles gracejou, fazendo outros soltarem risinho e a cavaleiro revirar os olhos – Já pensou se ele traz a Jedi para o nosso lado também?  
\- Ela é realmente muito poderosa. Seria uma adesão e tanto para os cavaleiros de Ren. – um dos cavaleiros ao fundo deu um passo a frente e alcançou as costas da cavaleiro, virando o rosto para ela e provocando – Só que daí teríamos que arranjar um lugar para ela. Oito cavaleiros é um pouco demais.  
\- É. – o cavaleiro da lança se virou para a colega e complementou – Você mesma sempre disse que sete já era um numero muito grande. Quem sabe a Jedi tenha que matar um de nós para tomar o lugar e provar a lealdade ao mestre. Assim como vários de nós fizemos para entrar no grupo. – o cavaleiro então trouxe a lança para junto do corpo, em pé, e caminhou até ficar cara a cara com a cavaleiro – E eu apostaria que ela escolheria você para eliminar.  
\- Uma coisa é escolher me eliminar, outra é me eliminar. – a cavaleiro disse erguendo a cabeça, uma vez que mais baixa que ele, e encarando o colega.  
\- Ela cortou Snoke ao meio. Você ela vai explodir em mil pedaços. – o cavaleiro provocou jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo.  
Cerrando os dentes a cavaleiro ergueu a mão pegando a lança do outro e o jogou para trás com um chute alto.  
\- Neste caso então, eu vou poupar o trabalho dela e liberar espaço para ela nesse grupo de palermas! – a cavaleiro esbravejou, já erguendo a lança para trás e interceptando um ataque de lança de uma só ponta, energizada, do outro cavaleiro.  
Todos voltaram assim ao treinamento da cavaleiro como o mestre ordenara: a atacando. 

 

A porta do elevador se abriu e, num intervalo de um minuto, Rey engoliu em seco pela terceira vez, abrindo após a boca para soltar o ar. Eles não tinham trocado mais nenhuma palavra no longo minuto que durou a viagem de até ali.  
\- É aqui. – ele falou e então pigarreou, se adiantando e saindo do elevador. Rey ficou parada, olhando para ele até vê-lo se virar – O que foi? – ele franziu a testa preocupado.  
\- Nada. – ela disse balançando a cabeça e olhando para o chão enquanto novamente puxava o ar – Você ...Não vai tirar isso? – ela então lembrou das algemas e as ergueu, mirando ele com o queixo ainda baixo.  
Ele apertou os lábios e olhou ao redor.  
\- Acho mais prudente deixar isso até o quarto. Ninguém vem aqui, mas tenho sido mais cauteloso depois... Que algumas coisas aconteceram. – ele se aproximou e a pegou com a mão direita pelo braço esquerdo, descendo os lábios até a orelha dela, fazendo ela fechar os olhos prendendo a respiração e então piscar sentindo o hálito quente dele no rosto dela, e a voz profunda de Ben no seu ouvido – Falta só mais um pouco. Daí então eu te liberto disso.  
Rey pigarreou, ergueu o queixo e soltou o ar enquanto deixava ele a levar pelo braço.  
Passaram por um longo corredor de metal. Ela contou duas portas largas e altas. O teto ali se perdia para cima. Quase de certeza ele não terminava, ia até o final de uma das duas torres que ela vira de longe quando chegava em Mustafar. Eles então entraram em outro corredor, onde o teto já era visível, e ela notou que talvez estivessem na área entre as duas torres.  
Ben passou reto a frente de uma porta enorme e foi direto para uma logo ao lado, menor e simples. Ele ergueu a mão esquerda e, com um movimento sobre o painel, abriu a porta.  
Ambos prenderam a respiração antes de entrar no quarto de Ben em Mustafar.  
Rey esperava algo luxuoso, grande, espaçoso e com serviçais, como ela vira no quarto da rainha de Naboo. Em compensação ela viu um quarto não muito maior que o do próprio Ben na Supremacia, com uma cama tão estreita quanto aquela, cabeceiras pequenas e com objetos simplórios e claramente necessários apenas para o cumprimento da rotina dele. Nenhum adorno.  
Ele passou a língua entre os lábios e lançou um olhar furtivo pelo quarto enquanto puxava o ar nervoso, tentando afastar da cabeça o fato de que ela estava ali, no seu quarto. Ele passara meses pensando nela naquela mesma cama, e agora Rey estava dentro do quarto dele. Tudo parecia tão surreal que ele não sabia nem mesmo o que pensar. Talvez fosse um sonho. Um produto da Força. Só então ele notara que continuava segurando ela pelo braço.  
Pigarreando, ele a largou e deu um passo para o lado, baixando o olhar.  
\- Acho que nós já passamos dessa fase, Ben. – Rey disse olhando para o lado, de repente muito segura de si, até ele erguer o olhar sustentando o dela, a fazendo prender a respiração – Então?  
Ben notou que ela erguia as mãos e sorriu.  
Rey já havia retirado as algemas que caíam aos pés dela e erguia a mão para chamar o seu sabre de luz, que saiu sem qualquer resistência das mãos de Ben.  
\- Esse sabre de luz pertence a mim. – Rey disse apontando com o sabre para Ben e então o colocando no cinto, baixando a cabeça para abotoar o coldre.  
O sabre que ela construiu. Não um de familia, herança de um parente conhecido pelo seu poder dentro da Força, mas dela, feito por ela, porque ela era a poderosa usuária da Força.  
Os olhos de Ben brilharam em admiração e ele piscou suspirando, notando o cabelo dela caindo pelo ombro, a linha do maxilar, e os lábios comprimidos enquanto ela se detinha na tarefa de guardar seu sabre de luz.  
Puxando o ar ele deu um passo na direção dela no mesmo instante em que ela erguia o rosto, os corpos agora a centímetros um do outro.  
Rey olhou dos lábios dele para os olhos de Ben e suspirou com a boca entreaberta.  
\- Ben.  
Os olhos dela brilhavam para ele, fazendo Ben sorrir e devolver com um olhar intenso e a voz grave:  
\- Rey. 

 

\- Poe?  
Finn chamou baixinho, se encostando na parede de metal escuro, olhando para os lados enquanto Artoo se conectava ao computador do castelo através de uma entrada que eles encontraram no interior do castelo, após se esgueirarem por corredores sem qualquer vigilância. Aquela área parecia ser habitada apenas por empregados comuns, os cavaleiros e alguns troopers que cuidavam da limpeza. Entrar através da área de pouso e procurar uma entrada de computador para Artoo fora muito mais fácil do que imaginavam.  
\- Finn, amigo! Deu tudo certo?  
\- Dentro do que poderia se chamar de certo. Sim! – ele respondeu seco, Rose ao seu lado olhando para os lados e vigiando para ver se ninguém se aproximava – Estamos vendo aqui se Artoo consegue identificar para onde ele levou Rey.  
\- Espera aí, vocês a deixaram sozinha com Kylo Ren?  
\- Não tivemos opção. – Rose se inclinou respondendo antes que Finn dissesse qualquer coisa.  
\- Bom, ela já eliminou um Supremo Líder, acho que consegue segurar outro por alguns minutos.  
Rose e Finn trocaram um olhar significativo. Ambos sabiam que ela não matara Snoke.  
Artoo então começou a beepar, girando a cabeça para Finn, que olhou para Rose.  
\- Ele encontrou a Rey. - Rose traduziu para o noivo.  
\- Eu entendi direito? – Poe falou do outro lado – Artoo disse quarto?  
Finn arregalou os olhos, Rose mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Deve ser o nome que ele dá a algum compartimento secreto da casa. Para não entrarem, ou deve ter passagem para outro aposento. Melhor continuarmos acompanhando. Te avisamos quando for a hora de agirmos.  
\- Mas Finn, se ele já está com ela, acho que já posso iniciar a os preparativos para o salto ...  
\- Não Poe. Nós ainda não sabemos se ela vai precisar de...Tempo. – Finn pigarreou – Melhor dar mais alguns minutos para ela. Quem sabe o que ela pode conseguir. Lembra que ela veio atrás de alguns objetos Jedi?  
\- Sim... – Poe disse do outro lado sem muita convicção, ele ainda não engolira aquela desculpa de Finn para deixarem Rey invadir o castelo de Mustafar antes de qualquer operação da Resistencia – Acho que podemos dar mais uns quinze minutos.  
\- Melhor uma hora. – Rose interviu.  
Finn ergueu a cabeça para ela e juntou as sobrancelhas, movendo os lábios ao mesmo tempo que Poe perguntava.  
\- Uma hora? Mas para que isso?  
\- Sei lá. Vai que ela consegue convencer o Supremo Líder de ...Fazer um acordo de paz. Ela é uma Jedi.  
\- Finn? – Poe chamou o amigo.  
Finn olhava com a boca levemente aberta para Rose, que mesmo de capacete podia imaginar como o noivo estava a mirando agora. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Finn balançou a cabeça vencido.  
\- Uma hora, general. E então pode dar inicio ao salto no hiperespaço.  
Poe ficou uns milésimos de segundo em silencio e então resfolegou.  
\- Está certo, tenente. É você quem está no comando da missão mesmo. Cambio desligo.  
\- Uma hora? – Finn disse irritado para Rose – O que você pensa que ela vai conseguir de Kylo Ren em uma hora?  
Ambos abaixaram a cabeça olhando para Artoo que soltava beeps numa risada maldosa. 

 

Ben tinha um olhar intenso, os olhos negros e com um brilho que uma vez ela achara perigoso por tudo que despertava nela, mas que agora ela correspondia na mesma intensidade.  
Engolindo em seco e puxando o ar com dificuldade, Rey viu ele fechar os olhos e aproximar o rosto dele do dela até os lábios finalmente se encostarem, fazendo o estomago dela se retorcer, o ar faltar e o coração acelerar enquanto ela fechava os olhos e sentia os lábios macios dele pressionando os dela delicadamente por alguns segundos, provando a ternura do reencontro, e então Ben abriu os lábios e tomou os dela os sugando avidamente, fazendo ambos soltarem o ar em um gemido.  
Ben puxava o ar sentindo os músculos, retesados pela tensão até ali, relaxarem a medida que um fogo acesso no amago dele começava a se alastrar pelo corpo, o fazendo gemer e trazer os braços para ao redor do corpo dela, a abraçando, enquanto Rey trazia os dela para abraça-lo pelo pescoço, gemendo junto com ele quando os corpos finalmente se juntaram. Ben se inclinou para a frente enquanto abria os lábios e, inspirando fundo, tomava o lábio inferior dela, o sugando com paixão, fazendo Rey soltar o ar e tomar o lábio superior dele, jogando o corpo mais para frente e o pressionando junto ao dele.  
Nas ultimas horas Ben não saíra da cabeça dela, mas sempre pela preocupação com seu bem estar. Mas bastou um beijo dele para lembrar de todas as sensações que ele provocava nela, o que Rose ensinara, e o desejo de Rey em estar com ele, se unir a ele.  
Ele inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda e abriu a boca para tomar os lábios dela, os sugando com urgência, a língua passeando pelos lábios dela a fazendo abrir a boca e capturar os lábios dele, faminta, a mão esquerda dele descendo pelas costas dela até acima do quadril, causando um arrepio em Rey, que virou o rosto, oferecendo o pescoço, enquanto abria a boca para recuperar o folego, deixando os lábios de Ben descerem ali e se fecharem um pouco abaixo do maxilar. Ele inspirou fundo sentindo o cheiro da pele dela e a beijou ali.  
Rey sorriu enquanto Ben descia os lábios e traçava uma linha de beijos até a curva do pescoço, onde ele abriu a boca faminto, passando a língua quente e molhada ali e sugou, fazendo Rey abrir os olhos, as pernas dela tremeram ameaçando ceder, algo acordando dentro dela e a fazendo prender a respiração enquanto Ben mantinha os lábios presos naquele ponto, gemendo, as mãos indo até as nádegas dela e apertando, ambos estremecendo juntos quando ele a puxou por ali com as mãos até o corpo dele, fazendo Rey sentir aquele volume pressionado contra o seu corpo, atiçando mais o fogo que queimava ela por dentro, irradiando daquele ponto. Rey mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Ben pulava para o outro lado do pescoço e passeava os lábios quentes pela pele dela até abri-los sobre outro ponto, um pouco abaixo da orelha, e novamente sugar, uma onda de prazer percorrendo o corpo dela a fazendo abrir e fechar os dedos sem saber como agir com aquela sensação.  
A Jedi, sentindo urgencia, trouxe a mão esquerda para os cabelos do Supremo Líder, agora curtos, e entrelaçou os dedos ali, os puxando para trás, obrigando Ben a afastar os lábios do pescoço dela, a boca vermelha e entreaberta, ele arfando, os olhos semicerrados e ébrios para ela, com duas mechas de cabelo caindo sobre eles. Ela sorriu para o seu vulnerável senhor da guerra e desceu os lábios sobre os dele, os tomando com fervor. Ben gemeu, sentindo ela passar os dentes pelo lábio superior e o mordiscar como se fosse uma fruta madura, o fazendo abrir a boca e enfiar a língua dele na boca dela, como o tio ensinara que ele poderia fazer. Rey abriu os olhos surpresa, mas logo cedeu aquela sensação nova e fechou os olho, prendendo a língua dele entre os lábios e a sugando enquanto Ben voltava a abrir a boca para aprofundar mais o beijo, ambos puxando o ar e gemendo, enquanto Rey passava a oferecer a dela, que Ben aceitou e tomou, gemendo e inclinando cabeça para o outro lado para investir novamente a língua dele entre os lábios dela, enquanto sentia Rey trazer a outra mão para se enfiar nos cabelos dele e o segurar ali, as mãos dele a apertando nas nádegas, enquanto Rey agora arrastava o corpo dela no dele, explorando o beijo curiosa e sedenta, sentindo como se o calor do corpo dela se unisse ao calor do corpo dele e formasse uma única chama.  
Ben parou o beijo sugando o lábio inferior dela, sem folego, passou a arrastar os lábios até o queixo dela, ambos recuperando o folego, os lábios vermelhos, enquanto ele descia agora pelo pescoço dela com beijos, Rey mantendo os dedos enfiados no cabelo dele, observando ele chegar com os lábios no decote dela e descer até quase entre os seus seios, inspirando fundo e abrindo a boca para passar a língua ali, Rey mordendo o lábio inferior com aquela sensação diferente. Um sorriso no canto dos lábios diante do claro desespero dele.  
Ele trouxe a mão esquerda então para o tecido da roupa dela para tentar afastar mais a roupa e tentar acessar mais pele ali, quando Ben notou o que fazia. Imediatamente ele largou o tecido dela e endireitou o corpo, as mãos dele vindo para a cintura de Rey que pestanejava confusa.  
Ben se atentou que sabia o que fazia, mas Rey provavelmente não, e não seria correto com ela ir além sem ela nem mesmo saber o que fazia.  
\- O que foi? - ela disse sem folego, olhando do decote para o rosto de Ben, que tinha os olhos fechados - Você quer que eu tire a roupa?  
Ben arregalou os olhos para ela. A cabeça dele tremeu em um não relutante, enquanto ele se afastava e colocava a mão direita aberta sobre a boca.  
\- Não. - ele pigarreou e puxou o ar - Eu não te pediria isso.  
Rey franziu a testa e então pestanejou.  
\- Por que não?  
Ben olhou para os lados como se duvidando da realidade dele ali. Então puxou o ar e abriu a boca par falar algo, mas sem palavras apenas fechou a boca e piscou. Rey ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
\- Ben...- ela o olhava tão inocente que ele apertou os lábios.  
Sem conseguir resistir ele deu um passo a frente e pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Só agora ela notava que ele estava sem as luvas.  
\- Não seria correto com você Rey...O que aconteceria. - os olhos dele dançavam enquanto se fixavam nos olhos dela, que piscou.  
\- Por que não?  
\- Tem coisas que você não entenderia...  
\- O que? Nós dois nos unindo? - ela baixou os olhos para os lábios dele e deu um passo a frente, as mãos indo para a cintura dele, os corpos se encostando enquanto ela sussurrava voltando a fixar um olhar intenso nos olhos dele - Ben, eu sei sobre o seu sabre de luz.  
Ben abriu a boca puxando o ar nervoso, olhando a boca dela e então franziu a testa.  
\- Meu sabre de luz?  
\- É, no pátio. - ela disse olhando para baixo, fazendo ele acompanhar o olhar e então entender, fechando os olhos. Rey esperou ele abri-los, com um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar terno - Sei o que vai acontecer, aqui, no seu quarto. - ela falou com a voz baixa e tremula, olhando para trás, para a cama dele.  
\- Sabe mesmo? - ele apertou os olhos para ela.  
\- Sim. - ela confirmou, a voz agora falhando pela emoção, vendo ele soltar o ar nervoso e sorrir com os olhos voltando a brilhar de desejo para ela e aproximar os lábios - Poe me ensinou.  
Ben sorriu, fechou os olhos e abriu a boca...Mas parou no meio do caminho ao entender o que ela disse, jogando a cabeça para trás.  
\- Como assim o piloto da Resistencia te ensinou?

 

\- E então? - Finn disse para Artoo, Rose dando dois passos para longe deles e observando a área enquanto a unidade R2 respondia em beeps.  
\- Ele disse que já consegue desligar os canhões e derrubar os escudos. Já entrou no sistema central. - Rose respondeu para Finn, ainda olhando para os lados.  
\- Ótimo. Assim que der a hora da Rey nós avisamos Poe e então desligamos tudo. Vai levar quase um minuto para perceberem e precisamos que o esquadrão chegue aqui de surpresa. Alguma novidade da Primeira Ordem?  
Novos beeps.  
\- Parece que a Primeira Ordem não se comunica com o castelo há dias. Há apenas um memorando requerendo que Kylo Ren se apresente para uma reunião com eles, para discutir a possivel volta dele ... - Rose se virou surpresa para trás - Ao posto de Supremo Líder!  
Finn se ergueu e foi até ela.  
\- Espera. Kylo Ren não é mais Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem? Isso nossos informantes não passaram.  
\- Talvez nem eles soubessem disso.  
\- Mas com certeza Hux sabe.  
\- Será que é por isso que o castelo está desguarnecido? Ele não está mais com a Primeira Ordem?  
Finn olhou para baixo, as mãos na cintura, pensando.  
\- Não. O memo pede que ele vá a uma reunião. Provavelmente ele não foi expulso, mas se retirou. Talvez...Talvez não estejam de fato duvidando dele. Ou ele arranjou um jeito de fazer com que não duvidem.  
\- E agora?  
\- E agora é bom esse plano der certo e a Primeira Ordem não aparecer aqui. Porque se não vamos ter que improvisar um ataque de verdade. 

 

\- Senhor! - Mitaka se apresentou relutante ao quarto de Hux, que se isolara lá enquanto tentava entender os movimentos da Jedi e da Resistencia nas ultimas horas. Uma sucessão de ações que ele não conseguiu ver qualquer ligação até que aconteceram e agora tinha que tentar entender qual o próximo passo.  
\- Diga, Mitaka!  
O comandante, que fora mantido no posto, pois o conselho determinou que se mantivessem as ordens de Kylo Ren como se Supremo Líder ele ainda fosse até que conseguissem negociar o retorno dele, revirou os olhos para a insolencia de Hux em não chama-lo pela patente.  
\- Sua presença é requerida com urgencia na central de comando.  
\- Ah é? - Hux se ergueu da sua cadeira giratória em frente a sua mesa redonda cheia de hologramas e infográficos, recebidos minuto a minuto com o que conseguiam das ações das ultimas horas. Os videos de Canto Bight ainda não haviam chego e os do posto de Kuat estavam corrompidos pelas explosões - Enfim minhas habilidades são reconhecidas! - Hux se aproximou de Mitaka, que o encarou com os dentes cerrados.  
\- Precisamente, Senhor. Mas como inexistentes. - Hux franziu a testa - A nave roubada na fábrica não apareceu em nenhum dos pontos que o Senhor previu e ordenou que fossem reforçadas as frotas para proteção, passando por cima do meu comando. Ao contrário. Se apresentou justamente em Mustafar, onde eu previra a possibilidade de ataque e você rejeitou sob o argumento de que Kylo Ren não seria atacado pela Resistencia. - Mitaka resistiu a não rir da cara de espanto que Hux fez - Como são ordens suas que provocaram o desaste iminente, o conselho ordenou que você tome a frente da operação para proteger o nosso Supremo Líder. Ciente que o seu destino será o mesmo que o dele.  
Levou mais de um segundo até a sala parar de girar para Hux e ele assim finalmente voltar a respirar.  
\- A Resistencia preparou um ataque a Kylo Ren? - ele fez a pergunta mais para si mesmo, abaixando a cabeça.  
Justo quando ele tinha certeza que sabia onde pisava com o maldito Ren, vinha isso! Ele tinha quase certeza que nas próximas horas poderia provar que Kylo agora ajudava a Resistencia a partir da ligação com Naboo, e que estavam ensaiando um ataque à Primeira Ordem. Mas agora...  
\- Então?  
\- Então o que? - Hux rosnou erguendo um olhar furioso ao comandante a sua frente.  
\- Ordens?  
\- Ora Mitaka! - Hux saltou nos calcanhares e se adiantou para a porta, passando pelo comandante - Toda a frota que dispomos nos sistemas próximos a Mustafar devem ser dirigidas ao planeta, imediatamente!  
Hux gritava nos corredores enquanto Mitaka se manteve inerte, sorrindo para si mesmo da desgraça do sub-tenente. 

 

Rey apertou os olhos para Ben, confusa, e então entendeu a origem da fúria repentina dele e revirou os olhos.  
\- Ben, por favor. - ela o olhou severa.  
\- Por favor o que? Diga, Rey, o que Poe te ensinou?  
Ela cerrou os dentes. Ben tinha aquela expressão intransigente que ela odiava.  
\- Você quer mesmo saber? - ele não respondeu, abrindo a boca e inspirando fundo, o corpo já começando a tremer esperando a facada da resposta de Rey, que o olhava com fúria - Que você é péssimo para escolher lugares discretos, e que quartos são para ações e não conversas!  
Ben franziu a testa e o nariz para o que ela dizia, confuso, e então arregalou os olhos ao ver ela pular, jogando o braço direito pelos ombros dele e o puxando para baixo enquanto tomava os lábios dele num beijo passional. Ele manteve os olhos abertos e a testa franzida enquanto ela o beijava, só então entendendo o que ela queria dizer com lugares discretos, cedendo aos poucos e puxando o ar, para então abrir os lábios e corresponder ao beijo.  
Rey afastou o beijo o olhando de modo intenso.  
\- Ele nos viu no pátio interno?  
Ela sorriu. O Supremo Líder até que entendia as coisas rápido.  
\- Não, ele viu Kylo Ren se agarrando com a criada da rainha, que ele jura que é a própria rainha. E aparentemente ele ficou impressionado com o que viu. Achou que deveríamos ter escolhido um quarto ao invés de um pátio interno. - ela disse olhando para os lábios de Ben, mordendo o lábio inferior dela.  
\- Por que todo mundo acha que eu tenho algo com a Narli?  
\- Solo. - ela ergueu os olhos para ele, que a fitou surpreso e emocionado com a forma que ela se referiu a ele - Não me faça começar essa discussão. - ela suspirou passando o outro braço pelos ombros dele e encostando o corpo dela no dele, os olhos presos nos lábios carnudos dele - Eu tenho pouco tempo e...Prioridades.  
Rey fitou ele com os olhos brilhando, significativos, e Ben entendeu que deveria calar a boca.  
Obediente ele calou a boca nos lábios dela, os sugando ávido.  
Ben se inclinou, passou os braços por baixo dos braços dela, a abraçando na altura da cintura e a ergueu no ar, provocando em Rey uma sensação real de estar flutuando, enquanto Ben abria os lábios e deixava ela tomar o lábio inferior dele e sugar.  
\- Hmmm - ele gemeu e então jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos mirando os lábios dela, vermelhos como os dele - Acho que você deveria entender que o que Poe flagrou no pátio não é... - ele a mirou intenso - Tudo.  
Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.  
\- Sim. Eu sei. Rose me contou sobre o resto. - ela disse sustentando o olhar intenso e prendendo a respiração.  
\- E então? - ele perguntou percebendo que Rey já voltava a fechar os olhos e aproximar os lábios dela dos dele.  
\- Então o que? - ela sussurrou, os olhos se abrindo com um brilho perigoso, sedento, o mirando e provocando uma sensação familiar no baixo abdomen que o fez morder o lábio.  
\- Você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca, a respiração presa nos pulmões enquanto subia o olhar dos lábios dela para os olhos brilhantes de Rey.  
\- E por que eu teria dúvida?  
Ele soltou o ar e ensaiou um sorriso, mas Rey não deu tempo para mais nada, apenas baixou os lábios dela sobre os dele, puxando o ar, e jogou as pernas para frente, as fechando na cintura dele, enquanto Ben dava dois passos para trás, surpreso, e se equilibrando, abrindo a boca para receber a lingua de Rey invadindo a boca dele, o fazendo gemer junto com ela. A Jedi aprendia rápido e tinha fome. Fora o que ele conseguira pensar antes de se perder nas sensações.  
Rey subiu as mãos para enfiar os dedos no cabelo dele, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado e passava a lingua nos lábios dele pedindo a de Ben, que a cedeu, as encostando, os dois abrindo a boca e aprofundando o beijo enquanto gemiam. As mãos dele descendo do alto das costas dela até as pernas da Jedi, que ele apertou nas coxas, fazendo Rey se sobressaltar e gemer, tomando o lábio inferior dele, o sugando ávida enquanto Ben arrastava as mãos possessivo até as nádegas dela e as pressionava entre os dedos, gemendo quando Rey jogou o quadril para frente sentindo aquele fogo se espelhando pelo corpo, o coração acelerado, batendo em seus ouvidos e o sabor da boca dele invadindo a sua. A medida que ela sentia como se o corpo todo ardesse, Ben se mostrava mais faminto, as mãos indo e vindo no corpo dela e a fazendo gemer com ele.  
Sem ar, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e deixou ele baixar os lábios para o seu queixo, ambos arfando. Mas ele parecia ter muito mais folego que ela, pois logo abriu novamente a boca e sugou o lado esquerdo do pescoço dela, logo abaixo do maxilar. Dessa vez ela não se conteve e soltou um gemido alto pela boca, fazendo ele gemer junto, aquilo o excitando mais. Cada resposta do corpo dela era como uma faísca acendendo uma nova onda de fogo nele.  
Ben desceu então os lábios, enquanto Rey arqueava o corpo, e afundou o nariz ali, entre os seios dela, inspirando fundo. Rey então sentiu, a medida que o quadril abaixava...  
\- O sabre de luz. - ela sussurrou abrindo os olhos e endireitando o corpo, Ben erguendo o rosto para ela com o olhar ébrio, perdido, até que ele os abriu e olhou para baixo.  
\- Parece...  
Rey não deixou ele terminar, pegou os rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou. As mãos dela tateando os ombros dele até alcançar o fecho, que ela lembrava de ter visto ele abrir naquela noite das dez horas. A Jedi encontrou o fecho e gemeu, afastando o beijo e manejando com as duas mãos a peça para abrir ali, a lingua entre os lábios. Ben olhou para as mãos dela sem prestar muito atenção e então voltou a olhar para ela com desejo e descendo a boca no pescoço dela, os lábios abertos enquanto ele passava a lingua dele ali fazendo ela sorrir.  
Ela soltou o ar nervosa quando conseguiu finalmente puxar o fecho e abrir uma fresta na roupa dele sobre o ombro direito de Ben, onde Rey enfiou a mão esquerda, voltando então a procurar a boca de Ben e beija-lo, a mão escorregando para dentro da roupa dele a fazendo gemer, até notar que por baixo da tunica, Ben tinha ainda a regata. E ela queria sentir a pele dele. Rey jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para a roupa dele.  
\- Nós precisamos tirar isso.  
Ela disse e ele a olhou confuso, sem folego, enquanto Rey soltava as pernas da cintura dele, e descia as mãos pela túnica de Ben, achando outro fecho abaixo do braço direito, fazendo ele piscar várias vezes e prender a respiração notando que ela o despia.  
\- O que você está fazendo?  
Rey agora desafivelava o cinto dele, o jogando de lado, com o sabre de luz e tudo, fazendo Ben erguer as sobrancelhas para a ação dela.  
A Jedi então desceu as mãos até a barra da túnica a puxando para cima, fazendo Ben soltar um riso enquanto erguia os braços para ela conseguir tirar a túnica por sobre a cabeça dele. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente e desceu os braços para ela puxar a túnica e enfim soltar o ar preso nos pulmões, o vendo de regata preta e suspensórios segurando a calça alta, para onde os olhos dela desceram observando um volume logo ali embaixo.  
Ben acompanhou o olhar dela. Ambos suspiraram enquanto ele erguia o olhar para ela, o estomago se retorcendo enquanto Rey jogava a túnica dele no chão e se aproximava. As mãos dela foram até o cós da calça, fazendo Ben puxar o ar pela boca e não conseguir mais soltar ele, enquanto ela procurava o fecho ali.  
Rey ergueu o rosto com os olhos fechados para um beijo, e Ben desceu os lábios ternos sobre os dela, enquanto a Jedi desabotoava a calça e descia o fecho, fazendo ele gemer sentindo a mão dela passar ali e então abrir a calça e tentar puxar ela, a boca seca, as mãos tremendo e o coração acelerado palpitando por todo o corpo dela, alguns pontos latejando mais forte que outros.  
Ela afastou o beijo num gemido frustrado. Ao tentar descer a calça dele, a mesma resistia. Ela então olhou para baixo e notou que os suspensórios prendiam ela.  
\- Você precisa mesmo de tudo isso para se vestir? – ela reclamou com a voz baixa, num sussurro de lamento, fazendo ele olhar para baixo e sorrir.  
\- Rey. – ele a chamou com a voz rouca e desceu as mãos sobre as mãos dela, já brigando com o suspensório, fazendo ela erguer o olhar para ele, que a fitou intenso – Calma. Nós não precisamos ter pressa.  
Rey sorriu levemente, piscando devagar com os olhos brilhando para ele. Ben novamente via além da superfície dela e dava suporte.  
\- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou, suspirando feliz, trazendo as mãos para o rosto dele e o beijando levemente nos lábios para então complementar – Mas há uma nave de transporte roubada de uma fábrica da Primeira Ordem e eu preciso sair daqui antes que a rastreiem.  
Ben abriu levemente os olhos enquanto ouvia a explicação dela, a boca vermelha se abrindo para tentar alcançar novamente os lábios dela.  
\- Sendo assim.  
Ele soltou o ar, erguendo um olhar malicioso para ela e baixando os ombros enquanto trazias as mãos ali e baixava com os polegares os suspensórios.  
Rey observou o movimento e então fitou ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como quem diz “por que não fez isso antes?”. Mas ela não teve tempo de dizer nada. Ben se inclinou sobre ela e a pegou pela cintura a erguendo no ar, fazendo ela soltar risinhos enquanto ele a levava até a cama, onde a deitou delicadamente, o corpo dele a cobrindo enquanto se fitavam como se presos dentro um do outro, a respiração difícil e a garganta seca.  
Ben se ajeitou na cama de lado, apoiado no cotovelo direito, enquanto trazia a mão esquerda para a testa dela, descia os dedos ali e afastava as mechas de cabelo, suspirando, fazendo ela soltar o ar e sorrir abrindo a boca para ele descer os lábios ali e beija-la, devagar e demorado.  
Rey inclinou a cabeça e abriu a dela sobre a dele gemendo, enquanto trazia as mãos para os ombros dele e o puxava para cobri-la, sentindo o corpo dele sobre o dela, provocando uma sensação de abrigo ao mesmo tempo que sentia o corpo estremecer com a consciência de partes do corpo dele encostando em partes do corpo dela, acordando nela outras partes que ela nem mesmo sabia que podiam se manifestar. Ela abriu as pernas para permitir que Ben se ajeitasse ali, e passou a perna direita para trás das pernas dele, o trazendo para ela, gemendo quando ele ajeitou o corpo para cima e se encaixou ali a fazendo sentir ele entre as pernas, enquanto Ben voltava a invadir a boca dela com a língua dele, mais ávido que antes, a mão esquerda agora descendo para o ombro dela e jogando para o lado o pano sanfonado, o puxando para cima, parando o beijo para observar ele saindo com resistência por baixo do cinto dela. Vendo que a liberou daquele lado, Ben jogou apoiou o braço esquerdo na cama e foi puxar o outro lado, mas no meio do caminho desistiu, descendo a mão até a cintura dela e desafivelando o cinto de Rey, subindo os olhos para mira-la enquanto puxava o cinto e o jogava de lado, deixando então a mão pousar ali, sobre o ventre dela, fazendo Rey prender a respiração sentindo aquele frio de excitação ali, ela mordendo o lábio enquanto Ben subia a mão, atento ao movimento, até alcançar o espaço entre os seios dela. Mesmo sob o tecido da regata de pano grosso, era possível perceber a excitação que ele provocara nela só com aquele movimento, os seios enrijecendo. Ben tinha a boca aberta, por onde respirava com dificuldade, e lembrando das dicas do tio, desceu a boca ali, mesmo sobre o pano, e beijou o bico do seio esquerdo de Rey, que prendeu a respiração, soltando o ar devagar a medida que uma onda de prazer passava pelo corpo dela, sentindo os lábios dele delicadamente tocando o seio dela.  
\- Ben... – ela suplicou num sussurro.  
\- Hmmm Reeeey... – ele gemeu.  
Ben ergueu o olhar para ela, ébrios e negros de desejo e delicadamente desceu a mão direita até a barra da camisa dela, prendendo a respiração quando finalmente escorregou ali por baixo e alcançou a pele dela, Rey puxando o ar e o soltando num gemido sentindo a mão quente dele sobre a pele dela, provocando arrepios e um fogo por onde tocava.  
Ele pressionou levemente os dedos ali na pele dela a fazendo morder o lábio, e subiu a mão, Rey passando a língua entre os lábios, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração dificil, esperando ele alcançar o que procurava desde o inicio, o seio esquerdo dela. Os dois gemeram juntos, Rey jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, enquanto Ben cobria todo o seio dela com a mão direita e levemente o apertava, possessivo, acariciando ele e trazendo o polegar até o bico, que ele circundou, até fechar os dedos ali, apertando levemente, Rey voltando a olhar para baixo, a boca aberta os olhos em chamas para ele, fazendo Ben sorrir com os efeitos que provocava nela.  
Observando que ele estava no caminho certo, ele cedeu a vontade que tinha há muito tempo, e subiu a camisa dela para poder descer a boca sobre o seio esquerdo dela, fazendo Rey instintivamente arquear o corpo e abrir a boca gemendo, sentindo a boca quente dele abocanhar o seio dela, não gentil como antes, mas sedento. Ben se apossara do seio com a boca e agora movimentava a língua ali explorando a pele dela, sugando o bico do seio ávido, subindo e descendo sobre ele, cada vez mais excitado com os gritinhos que ela dava. A mão esquerda dele saiu da cama e subiu o resto da blusa para acariciar o outro seio e Rey agarrou-se na colcha da cama com as mãos enquanto abria a boca e gemia o nome dele alto, Ben sorrindo malicioso enquanto passava de um seio e ia se apossar do outro, com a mesma fome, gemendo enquanto sugava o bico do seio dela e depois voltava a cobri-lo com a boca, passando a lingua por ele, voltando a sugar ele, os olhos fechados e gemendo. As mãos dele então terminaram o trabalho e levaram a camisa para cima, Rey automaticamente erguendo os braços e ajudando a tira-la, descendo então as mãos para enfiar os dedos no cabelo de Ben, observando com a boca levemente aberta os movimentos dele, com tamanha urgencia e desejo que ela só sentiu que as mãos dele desciam pelas costas dela quando já alcançavam o quadril e se enfiavam por baixo da calça. Rey voltou a jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer alto quando Ben trouxe as mãos em cada nádega dela, os dedos quase alcançando as coxas dela, e apertou ali, subindo o quadril dela para cima, fazendo a Jedi sentir como se todo o fogo que corria a pele dela se intensificasse e aquele ponto entre as pernas dela latejasse ainda mais, ela abrindo as pernas instintivamente, pedindo mais.  
Ben gemia agora com a boca entre os seios dela, beijando ali, as mãos ainda apertando as nádegas dela a medida que sentia ela respondendo ainda mais alto.  
Ele lembrou de algo e então ergueu o olhar para ela, a lingua entre os lábios no canto direito da boca enquanto a mão direita enfim desceu mais um pouco, o fazendo inclinar o ombro para direita. Então ele alcançou ela entre as pernas. Rey abriu a boca para um gemido que não saiu, os olhos arregalados enquanto uma sensação explodia dentro dela indo e vindo pelo corpo numa sensação morna e quente enquanto sentia os dedos dele a explorando ali, passeando por entre as pernas dela, tocando em pontos que ela nem mesmo explorara, fazendo ela enfim soltar gemidos até que ele a alcançou no ponto mais profundo e testou ali com os dedos se ela estava pronta. Ele não sabia exatamente como medir, mas sentiu os dedos se encharcando ali, o fazendo sorrir a medida que percebia como as carícias faziam Rey gritar ainda mais, suplicando com o corpo arqueado que ele continuasse. Ela definitivamente estava pronta. E ele se sentiu muito orgulhoso disso. Ele estava dando prazer a Rey.  
Respirando fundo ele engoliu em seco e tirou as mãos dali.  
\- Been... - foi a resposta em forma de súplica de Rey ao sentir ele parar as carícias e descer pelo corpo dela.  
Mas Ben apenas sorriu sabendo que ela queria mais e puxou a calça dela para atender a vontade dela. Ele bufou em frustração nervosa ao chegar aos pés e notar que ela ainda tinha as botas. Rey se erguia sobre os cotovelos vendo ele desesperadamente arrancar as botas dos pés dela, e depois as meias para só então conseguir retirar a calça dela, jogando de lado.  
Ben então, sentado na cama, se virou e olhou para ela sobre a mesma, nua, os seios rijos apontando para ele, as pernas levemente erguidas e abertas. Ele soltou a respiração presa nos pulmões devagar, tremendo, sentindo aquela febre correndo as veias dele, cegando ele que voltou a subir na cama e ir até Rey para beija-la, sofrego, Rey voltando a se deitar ali e colocar as mãos nos ombros dele para puxa-lo para ela, sentindo o toque da regata na sua pele, o corpo quente de Ben e, lá embaixo, se encaixando entre as pernas dela enquanto ele movimentava o quadril, um volume que cresceu nos ultimos minutos e latejava.  
De alguma forma Rey sentia que não conseguia controlar mais nenhum musculo do corpo, quase anestesiada, mas ao mesmo tempo o sentia por inteiro vibrando com os beijos invasivos e molhados de Ben e o corpo dele pesando sobre ela. Rey desceu as mãos e começou a puxar a regata para alcançar a barra e tirar ela. Ben gemeu frustrado e se lembrou que ainda estava todo vestido. Parando o beijo ele se ergueu na cama estreita com as mãos se apoiando ao lado do corpo de Rey e olhou para baixo, o corpo dela abaixo do dele.  
\- Eu ...- ele arfava - Preciso me livrar dessa roupa.  
\- Já era hora.  
Ela provocou com um sorriso ébrio, que Ben correspondeu descendo os lábios rapidamente num beijo e depois se afastou, ficando em pé, Rey engolindo em seco ao se apoiar novamente sobre os cotovelos e ver ele tirar sobre a cabeça, com muita habilidade, a regata, no rosto uma expressão quase séria, o peitoral dele se revelando, tirando o ar dela como sempre, enquanto ele baixava as mãos para a calça e depois olhava para ela provocativo, abrindo as pontas, Rey abrindo a boca para puxar o ar, os olhos presos ali fazendo ele sorrir levemente enquanto levava as mãos para a parte de trás do cós e baixava até os joelhos a calça, fazendo Rey prender o ar nos pulmões e então o soltar frustrada, o fuzilando com o olhar.  
Por baixo da calça Ben tinha uma cueca de tecido elástico, preta, colada da cintura até o inicio das coxas.  
Rey apertou os lábios num sorriso contido ao perceber que Ben achara graça da revolta dela, e agora, maliciosamente e exibido, passava os polegares na barra da cueca. Rey mordeu o lábio inferior com força e o olhou com desinibido desejo, descendo o olhar para a cueca dele que Ben desceu até a altura da calça revelando a Rey aquilo que ela imaginara nos ultimos dois dias.  
Rey soltou o ar e engoliu em seco. Não era como ela previra, no caso algo muito mais parecido de fato com um sabre de luz. Mas era quase tão grande e grosso quanto, e estava apontando para ela, provocando aquele frio que começava do ventre dela e subia, um arrepio de excitação e medo. Ele estaria dentro dela em breve, e isso a excitava e amedrontava. Passando a lingua entre os lábios, Rey não viu quando Ben sorriu com o canto dos lábios e olhou para baixo, orgulhoso do efeito que causou.  
Respirando fundo e notando que ela erguia um olhar suplicante para ele, Ben tentou alcançar a cama, se atrapalhando com o conjunto de roupa no meio das pernas, se sentando ali e começando a, desesperadamente e desajeitado, tirar as botas e depois a calça e cueca. Se virando para Rey, que já não estava mais sentada esperando ele, mas de joelhos, vindo de quatro até ele e sentando do lado de Ben. Os dois suspiraram febris olhando um para o corpo do outro, e Ben engoliu em seco ao ver a mão direita de Rey se erguer na sua direção, indo até seu membro ereto e o segurar, perdendo o ar, enquanto Ben fechava os olhos, luzes piscando a frente dele enquanto sentia o toque dela ali, o envolvendo com os dedos, descendo a mão e sentindo o "bastão" dele.  
Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos negros para ela, Rey sorriu e inclinou o rosto para beijar Ben, que se inclinou e a alcançou com um beijo terno, soltando o ar, as mãos subindo para segurar o rosto dela enquanto Rey o soltava e jogava o corpo para trás, atraindo Ben para vir com ela.  
Rey se deitou na cama e Ben enfim a cobriu, as peles se tocando, provocando arrepios como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por entre eles, se transformando em labareda.  
Rey sorriu, emocionada e excitada, sentindo ele a cobrir com seu corpo e a beijar com ternura, saboreando com ela o momento de descobrimento de sensações novas e únicas.  
\- Ben. - ela chamou quando ele afastou o beijo e a mirou do jeito intenso e devotado dele, como se ela fosse a única coisa que brilhasse na Galáxia - Você já fez isso antes?  
Ben sorriu baixando o olhar para os lábios dela.  
\- Não. - ele respondeu com a voz grave e aveludada, alcançando o coração dela e fazendo ele falhar uma batida para voltar a acelerar - E eu estou muito feliz que é com você, Rey. - o peito dela subia e descia, a respiração dificil enquanto ela sorria com uma lágrima escorrendo do olho direito, Ben também sorrindo emocionado, descendo os lábios para beijar ela - Eu te amo Rey. - ele disse depois de um beijo delicado e demorado.  
\- Também te amo, Ben. - ela respondeu abrindo os olhos e o mirando intenso, a voz quase falhando, o pegando pelo rosto com as mãos e trazendo para outro beijo.  
Com as pernas entrelaçadas nas dela, Ben então baixou o corpo sobre o dela, indo passar os braços por baixo dos ombros de Rey e segurar a cabeça dela por trás, para, abrindo a boca, aprofundar o beijo, a fazendo gemer com a união das peles, se friccionando com o movimento do corpo dele, e com a invasão da boca dela. Gemendo ele trouxe a mão direita para passear pela pele dela, passando pelas costas dela, e indo até a nádega de Rey, que ele apertou, ela abrindo devagar as pernas a medida que ele a guiava ali.  
Rey sentiu o membro dele latejando entre as pernas dela e gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior de Ben. Os dois se miraram mais uma vez e então ele se ergueu, ficando de joelhos. Ben, entre as pernas dela, de joelhos, passou as mãos pelas coxas de Rey, se inclinando e as afastando um pouco mais, a mão direita dele indo pousar sobre a virilha dela, o polegar descendo entre as pernas dela naquele ponto e a acariciando ali, até revelar o que ele precisava. Ela estava pronta. Ben sentiu o polegar molhado e trouxe a mão mais para baixo a explorando ali, engolindo em seco enquanto vinha com o corpo mais a frente, o inclinando para o lado, se apoiando sobre o cotovelo esquerdo ao lado do corpo de Rey, e finalmente colocando entre as pernas dela o membro dele, buscando no caminho que a mão dele fazia o ponto que procurava, Rey respirando com dificuldade, sentindo ele mover ali a cabeça do pênis e então a penetrar, devagar, Ben subindo o olhar para ela, que fechava os olhos e abria a boca em um gemido que não saía. Ela sentiu ele a penetrando, e um misto de desconforto com ondas de prazer se agitaram nela enquanto o sentia a invadir. Ben segurava os próprios gemidos, observando Rey. Ele estava alerta que ela sendo virgem, sentiria um desconforto que ele não sentiria, e tentava assim tornar aquela experiencia o menos dolorosa possível.  
\- Rey? - ele a chamou, fazendo ela olhar para Ben soltando o ar dos pulmões - Tudo bem?  
Ela sorriu e assentiu. Ben suspirou e então, ainda dentro dela, ajeitou o corpo e a cobriu, a abraçando por trás, os narizes se encostando enquanto ele terminava de a penetrar, fazendo Rey abrir a boca e fechar os olhos com as sensações que isso provocou, Ben gemendo entre os lábios fechados enquanto finalmente sentia o corpo todo envolto por ela. Respirando dificil, ele ergueu a cabeça e a mirou, Rey ainda de olhos fechados experimentando as sensações que começavam a se espalhar pelo corpo. Ben sorriu e então a beijou, sendo imediatamente correspondido com um gemido, enquanto ele movia o quadril e Rey abria a boca para gemer alto, na boca dele. Ben gemeu de novo, agora trazendo para trás o quadril e depois para a frente, fazendo ela sentir ele se movimentando dentro dela novamente. Tentando controlar a onda de prazer que isso produzia para não fazer qualquer movimento brusco, Ben apertava os lábios e novamente movimentou devagar o quadril, Rey ainda de olhos fechados e gemendo. Soltando o ar ele fez um movimento mais longo e experimentou fechar os olhos e então gemeu junto com ela. Ele repetiu mais duas vezes o movimento, a experimentando, gemendo cada vez mais alto a medida que os movimentos de vai e vem provocavam mais ondas de prazer e uma maior urgencia nele de sentir ela.  
Rey abriu os olhos, e o mirou ávida.  
\- Continua. - ela suplicou.  
Ele sorriu e suspirou, fazendo um movimento mais longo com o quadril para trás e agora levando o quadril para frente até ela sentir o corpo dele batendo contra o dela. Rey gritou, ele a olhou assustado e então notou que era de prazer. Ele se animou e fez de novo, outra movimento longo e forte, novo grito, Rey arqueava o corpo, ele mordia o lábio inferior, as ondas de prazer se intensificando, fazendo ele fechar os olhos e ver luzes piscando a frente dele a medida que dava outra estocada e Rey movia o quadril junto pedindo mais.  
Bem fez movimentos mais rápidos, com cuidado, percebendo que ela abria a boca para gritar e não conseguia ele aumentou a velocidade a medida que o corpo dele pedia mais, a fricção espalhando aquela sensação gostosa e selvagem dentro dele, Ben indo mais rápido e mais forte, Rey arqueando o corpo e trazendo a mão para os ombros dele que apertou até as unhas se cravarem ali. Ele aumentou a velocidade e mal percebia o barulho que a cama fazia com o movimento dos corpos, se arrastando no chão, ele urrando enquanto sentia que quanto mais ele se movimentava, mais precisava, as ondas de prazer cada vez mais intensas.  
Parando já arfando, Ben tirou os braços que envolviam Rey e se apoiou nos cotovelos, a deixando por um instante confusa e desesperada, achando que havia acabado, mas então Ben, com o membro todo dentro dela, olhou para baixo e moveu o quadril para os lados, sorrindo ao ouvir ela gemer alto, e então ele voltou a movimentar o quadril para frente e para trás, mas agora com movimentos mais longos, mais fortes, os corpos se batendo e a velocidade aumentando a cada estocada, Rey arqueando o corpo e gritando enquanto ele vinha e ia com os movimentos, ela abrindo as pernas e as envolvendo Ben nos quadris, experimentando com isso ainda mais o corpo dele se encontrando com o dela, as estocadas cada vez mais fortes. E então ela sentiu aquela forte onda de prazer vindo dentre as pernas dela e se espalhando por todo o corpo, como se acordasse cada célula dela, luzes piscando a sua frente a medida que aquela sensação parecia se intensificar, como se não acabasse, mas ficasse mais forte a fazendo gritar de prazer, Ben gritando junto com ela, o ápice chegando para ele enquanto vinha e ia dentro dela freneticamente, os corpos se batendo, a cama rangendo e então Rey sentiu a onda de prazer chegar a seu ápice, a fazendo colocar as mãos sobre a cabeça, a boca seca, fechando os olhos e experimentando o orgasmo, enquanto Ben mantinha seus movimentos até sentir o ápice dele e urrar alto, aquela explosão dentro dele, o fazendo parar, jogar a cabeça para trás e urrar, gozando dentro dela, espasmos de prazer se espalhando pelo corpo, que ele se deixou experimentar até terminar e então se deixou lentamente cair sobre Rey, que arfava junto com ele.  
Rey sentiu ele arrastar o corpo até cobri-la e finalmente beija-la, sem folego.  
\- Eu te amo, Jedi.  
\- Eu te amo Supremo Líder.


	43. Os vários planos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Finn, Poe e Hux tem planos para a batalha que se aproxima.

\- Quanto tempo passou? - Finn perguntou para Rose pela vigésima vez nos ultimos trinta e cinco minutos - Quinze minutos, Finn.  
Rose mentiu descaradamente, enquanto Finn apertava os lábios e olhava para os lados nervoso. Eles estavam parados próximos ao painel em uma das entradas em que Artoo conseguiu conexão com o computador central de Mustafar. Era ela quem tinha o hololink com relógio, e assim tentava arranjar mais tempo para a amiga.  
Então Artoo bipou histérico, assustando Finn.  
\- O que? O que? - o ex-trooper virou para os lados apontando a arma dele, enquanto Rose foi se ajoelhar ao lado do droide.  
\- Como assim? Tem certeza? - Artoo respondeu num bip afirmativo, com um tom ofendido pela dúvida - Isso não é bom.  
\- Algum de vocês afim de compartilhar a informação com o líder da missão? - Finn cuspiu as palavras nervoso, se inclinando para eles.  
Rose respirou fundo e se ergueu, ficando de frente para o noivo.  
\- Lembra que você disse que talvez tivéssemos de montar um ataque de verdade?  
\- Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.

 

Ben desceu os lábios e a beijou com ternura. Os lábios quentes e molhados cobrindo os dela enquanto Rey fechava os olhos e sentia o corpo ainda vibrando, uma sensação de paz se espalhando dentro dela, vindo do seu âmago, a fazendo sorrir bêbada enquanto Ben afastava os lábios e a mirava feliz, suspirando.  
Ela mantivera os olhos fechados e o sorriso mesmo depois dele se afastar, fazendo ele sorrir também.  
Sentindo aquele torpor se espalhando pelo corpo, Ben, ainda recuperando o fôlego, desceu os lábios para beijar a bochecha esquerda dela, enquanto deixava o corpo cair daquele lado, saindo de cima da Jedi e indo deitar a cabeça no ombro nu dela, a perna esquerda ainda pousando sobre as pernas dela, formando uma figura desajeitada e indefesa ao lado de Rey.  
Ele ficou ali alguns minutos, a respiração voltando ao normal enquanto acompanhava com o olhar o subir e descer do peito dela. Ele então pousou a mão esquerda ali, no meio do peito dela e sentiu o coração da Jedi ainda batendo rápido, na mesma frequência do dele. Rey baixou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior.  
Ben sentia aquela estranha sensação de felicidade dentro dele. Algo que Rey causa até quando ele apenas pensa nela. Mas agora essa felicidade se misturava com satisfação e certo orgulho. Ele não assumiria para ela, mas a preocupação com o que fariam ali o deixara levemente nervoso. Não só por ser algo importante para os dois e que nunca tinha feito antes, mas principalmente por tudo o que o tio disse sobre como seria diferente para Rey. Mas Rey sorria. E isso queria dizer que ele fez algo certo.  
Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Kylo Ren não dormia, mas Ben Solo nos braços de Rey sim. Era como se Rey fosse um sonho tão bom que apagasse todos os pesadelos e o permitisse mergulhar na paz do sono.  
Mas a Força era uma amiga alerta, e antes que ele mergulhasse no sono o avisou: ainda não acabou.  
Trazendo os lábios para dentro e os apertando contrariado, Ben abriu os olhos. O que podia ser agora?  
Então ele voltou a erguer o olhar para Rey, a surpreendendo o mirar com os olhos brilhando, piscando e suspirando ao encontrar o olhar dele.  
Ambos mantiveram o contato visual por alguns segundos, até Ben erguer os lábios para ela que abaixou a cabeça e os sorveu delicadamente.  
Rey pensava, segundos antes, como a natureza era inteligente. Era óbvio que as pessoas iriam querer fazer filhos se fosse sempre assim. Mas será que era sempre assim? Ben fora tão delicado com ela, mais do que no dia no pátio interno. Ele fez ela se sentir tão segura nos braços dele que todo o receio se dissipara, permitindo ela sentir apenas ele junto dela, os corpos se unindo. Uma ligação tão forte quanto a conexão que eles tinham através da Força.  
Rey abriu os olhos pensando naquele momento se haveria como fazer isso através da conexão deles pela Força. Certamente ela não poderia ficar invadindo Mustafar, e eles já perceberam que visitas a Naboo poderiam ser perigosas. Ela suspirou, aquela guerra os afastava tanto quanto a Força tentava os unir.  
Mergulhada nesses pensamentos, ela descera o olhar para a cabeça pousada no seu ombro justamente lembrando quando o vira pela primeira vez. Não em visões, mas em carne e osso. Uma figura aterradora e angustiante. Nada parecido com a figura frágil jogada sobre a cama, a mão quente sobre o seu peito e a respiração ritmada com a sua.  
Ele então ergueu o olhar e ela percebeu aquela mesma fragilidade no olhar dele, mas misturada com uma intensidade de outros sentimentos que antes a desconcertaria, como quando ela viu o rosto dele pela primeira vez, mas agora era uma tormenta conhecida e bem vinda.  
O beijo levou alguns segundos, fazendo Ben erguer a mão do peito dela para o rosto de Rey, o segurando enquanto abria os lábios para corresponder o beijo sugando os lábios dela com fervor, até a Jedi afastar o rosto e suspirar, vendo o sorriso contente dele.  
\- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou com a voz aveludada.  
\- Está. – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente de leve, voltando a deitar a cabeça para trás.  
\- Que bom. – o sorriso sem dentes dele agora foi tão largo que fez os olhos dele fecharem, enquanto ele descia a cabeça novamente e os dedos da mão esquerda iam se distrair desenhando algo no peito dela.  
\- Você tem certeza que já não tinha feito isso antes? – Rey perguntou suspirando, a mão direita indo para a nuca, como apoio, enquanto ela olhava para Ben e enfiava os dedos da mão esquerda nos cabelos dele.  
\- Absoluta. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu a mão, esticando os dedos entre os seios e os arrastando ali para cima e para baixo, fazendo Rey sorrir com a intimidade do toque. Nenhum arrepio. A pele dela já reconhecia a dele como se fossem uma só. Porém aquela sensação estranha e gostosa no boca do estomago ainda estava lá – Por que? Parecia que eu sabia o que estava fazendo?  
Rey sorriu notando o tom de orgulho na voz dele.  
\- Parecia. – ela respondeu já observando a reação dele, que foi um sorriso mostrando os dentes, fazendo Rey morder os lábios e balançar a cabeça, boba – Por acaso Poe também andou te ensinando algo?  
O sorriso dele morreu e ele franziu levemente o nariz em desagrado, suspirando a seguir para exalar a irritação momentânea, a mão sobre o peito dela vindo para a cintura de Rey.  
\- Não. – ele respirou fundo tentando exalar a irritação momentânea, o polegar dele agora fazia círculos sobre a pele dela, o que Rey observava com atenção – Foi o meu tio.  
Rey arregalou os olhos por um instante. A imagem do mestre Skywalker ensinando a Ben como fazer aquelas coisas, da mesma forma que Rose a ensinou, a deixou desconfortável pela primeira vez ali.  
\- Seu tio te ensinou? – ela perguntou tentando não transparecer seu conflito, enquanto Ben apenas balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, Rey então piscando várias vezes – Mas isso faz muito tempo?  
Ela então pensou que poderia ter ocorrido quando Ben fora aluno de Luke, ou antes, como uma conversa de tio e sobrinho poderia se desenvolver. Rey baixou o olhar para ele, esperando a resposta.  
Mas Ben agora estava ainda mais concentrado na pele dela, tão branca naquele ponto, mas nas pernas e na parte em que ele podia ver do pescoço e braços, tão bronzeada. Não tanto quanto da vez em que se conheceram. Rey parecia a visão do sol. A pele queimada brilhava, e não só pelo suor. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, a lembrança podia não ser tão boa para ela do que para ele. Ben sentira imediatamente uma grande satisfação em conhecer ela. A curiosidade quanto a garota que roubara a nave do seu pai e estava em posse da localização do seu tio só não era maior que a de conhecer a presença que ele reconhecera quando pisara em Jakku. Fraca, mas a Força vibrava dela naquele planeta e só podia ser a mesma pessoa. E de algum jeito a Força encontrou uma forma de garantir que eles finalmente se encontrassem depois de Jakku. E não era à toa, a Força queria unir os dois. Ela trouxe Rey para ele. A luz que combateria a escuridão que crescia com os poderes de Kylo Ren. Mas não como ele pensara. Desde o incio se enganou. Snoke o enganou. O seu asqueroso mestre que dizia nunca errar, mostrou só ter errado com ele até ali. Matar Han não extinguiu a luz dentro de Ben, o fazendo enfim se livrar do tormento dentro dele com aquela eterna briga entre a luz e a escuridão. Ao contrário, a intensa dor e arrependimento pelo ato fez Ben mais fraco e desequilibrado dentro da Força. Luke não ressurgira do lado da luz em todo o seu poder para confronta-lo, fora Rey, tão poderosa quanto Ben, e mais impossível de resistir do que seu tio jamais seria. E ela não veio para derrota-lo e assim garantir o fim do seu grande poder no lado sombrio, ou para ser derrotada e enfim a luz perecer na Galáxia, junto com os Jedi. Não, Rey veio para encher ele de luz e enfim Ben encontrar o equilíbrio. Como agora, em que sequer sentia dentro de si correr a Força, mas apenas as emoções que aquela garota provocava nele.  
Ben sorriu e cedeu a um impulso, erguendo o tronco e indo descer os lábios em um beijo na pele macia de Rey, pouco acima do umbigo dela, fazendo a Jedi prender a respiração e engolir em seco quando Ben voltou o olhar faminto para ela.  
\- O que você disse? - ele perguntou com o meio sorriso no rosto.  
\- Eu? - ela soltou o ar e piscou um instante, para a seguir inspirar fundo - O seu tio...Faz muito tempo que ele te ensinou?  
\- Não. – Ben suspirou notando os efeitos que os carinhos dele provocavam nela, largando então a cintura de Rey e indo posicionar o tronco sobre ela, se apoiando nas mãos que fincou em cada lado de Rey, na altura dos seios, o rosto pairando logo acima do dela, a fazendo sentir a respiração ficar pesada e um calor começar a subir pelo pescoço. Ela trouxe as mão para a nuca dele, sorrindo junto com Ben – Faz alguns dias. – ele respondeu com a voz grave, sem dar muita atenção, fazendo Rey erguer as sobrancelhas rapidamente, surpresa, mas nem teve tempo de imaginar o fantasma da Força de Luke aparecendo apenas para ensinar o sobrinho a fazer aquelas coisas com a aprendiz dele, Ben já descia devagar os lábios para outro beijo e ela sentia o coração, que já voltara a bater normalmente, acelerar de novo – Mas eu vou dizer para ele que o aluno tirou nota máxima na matéria.  
Rey voltou a abrir os olhos e o mirou com um olhar que ela queria que parecesse severo, mas o riso contido e os olhos brilhando apenas fizeram Ben abrir mais o sorriso presunçoso enquanto descia o corpo e tomava os lábios dela dando um beijo estalado e demorado, e depois outro mais demorado, e então sorvendo os lábios dela ávido, fazendo Rey gemer baixinho.  
Ele abriu a boca e afastou os lábios, os roçando nos de Rey, que abriu os dela e ergueu a cabeça seguindo os dele, o puxando então pela nuca e tomando os lábios de Ben, ele rindo e gemendo com a fome dela, enquanto a Jedi passava as mãos para puxar os cabelos dele, Ben sentindo ela mordiscar os lábios dele, o fazendo gemer.  
\- Você tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui comigo e governar a Galáxia? - Ben sussurrou com os lábios roçando nos dela, parando o beijo rapidamente, sem folego, ambos com os olhos semicerrados.  
\- Absoluta. - ela respondeu também num sussurro, erguendo os lábios e puxando os dele em pequenos beijos - Pra ser sincera, eu vim é te levar para casa comigo.  
Ben deixava ela sorver os lábios dele em pequenos beijos e sorriu com a ideia. Mas então ele lembrou que Rey poderia não estar brincando.  
Abrindo os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, observando Rey abrir os olhos confusa para ele, enquanto Ben a mirava com as sobrancelhas juntas, o Supremo Líder perguntou:  
\- Explica isso direito, Jedi.  
Rey fechou os olhos e suspirou desolada. O momento estava chegando no seu fim. E apesar de ela saber que não tinham mais tempo, estar assim com ele era algo que Rey gostava de estender o máximo possível.  
\- Não há muito o que explicar, Supremo Líder. - ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, fazendo Ben puxar o ar nervoso - Eu vim te sequestrar. 

 

\- E então, conseguiu contato? – Hux suava em seu uniforme impecável, a postura rígida com as mãos para trás enquanto caminhava nervoso pela ponte de comando da nave capital da Primeira Ordem.  
\- Não senhor. Enviamos o comunicado, mas até agora nenhum...Espera, acho que estão mandando algo.  
\- Me coloque em contato com eles. – Hux demandou, a voz já quase saindo num tom agudo.  
Mitaka não resistiu a soltar um meio risinho com o desespero do sub-tenente.  
\- Se alguém aqui tem que se comunicar com Mustafar, esse alguém é o superior encarregado, Hux. – o comandante disse friamente atrás de Hux, que contorceu o rosto de raiva.  
\- Então vá em frente, Mitaka. – Hux disse se virando para trás e apontando o centro de comunicação com a mão.  
\- Senhor. Eles não estão na linha, apenas mandaram uma resposta.  
Hux franziu a testa e olhou para o cadete.  
\- Isso é estranho.  
\- Eles parecem estar sofrendo interferência dos escudos do planeta na comunicação. – Hux revirou os olhos, de fato Mustafar se tornava pouco acessível graças aos escudos que um cuidadoso Ren instalou diante da ameaça que sofria desde que se tornou Supremo Líder. Algo que pareceu muito acertado diante da recente ameaça de ataque da Resistência.  
\- E o que diz essa mensagem?  
– Diz que ...A Resistencia já está lá! Eles tem todos em custódia. - o cadete disse alarmado.  
Ao redor um burburinho inquietante.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Parece que o Supremo Líder e os cavaleiros já terminaram o serviço e não precisam de nós.  
\- Isso é absurdo. – Hux esbravejou.  
\- Nem tanto, sub-tenente. De fato, até onde sabemos eles eram apenas uma nave roubada com quatro tripulantes e dois droides.  
\- Sim. E entre eles uma Jedi, que matou Snoke! – Hux se virou para o cadete de novo – Diga a eles que entendemos o recado. Mas que já estamos a caminho de qualquer jeito e em pouco mais de duas horas estamos lá.  
\- Certo, sub-tenente.  
Hux apertou os olhos para o cadete. Mitaka apertou os lábios contrariado.  
\- Pensei que fossemos conseguir chegar lá em menos de duas horas.  
\- E vamos. – Hux respondeu Mitaka voltando a sua postura austera e presunçosa, caminhando pela ponte – Mas não queremos que a Resistência saiba disso, queremos?  
\- E como ela saberia disso?  
\- Simples Mitaka, se a Resistencia estiver interferindo na comunicação, ou até mesmo invadindo ela, agora eles tem a informação errada e não poderão se preparar para nossa chegada.  
\- De repente ficou cauteloso, sub-tenente. – Mitaka respondeu com certo sarcasmo, e respirou fundo, girando nos calcanhares e se encaminhando para fora da ponte – Mantenham o curso e qualquer situação me comuniquem. Nada pode ser feito sem minha ordem.  
Hux fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, de costas para a saída por onde desapareceu Mitaka. Um dos primeiros que ele eliminaria assim que tomasse a liderança da Primeira Ordem seria o irritante e fiel Mitaka. 

 

\- Alou? Tem alguém aí? – a voz de Poe Dameron chiou através do painel da central de comando da Resistência em Naboo, fazendo Leia erguer o olhar e baixar a mão que pousava sobre os olhos, como se estivesse em prece.  
\- Estamos ouvindo, General. - ela se aproximou, apoiando as mãos ali e se inclinando para frente.  
\- Leia? – o outro mostrou satisfação na voz – Diga General, o que você poderia mandar para Mustafar em digamos...Duas horas?  
\- Minhas preces, General. – ela falou irritada.  
\- Não me leve a mal, General, mas por mais que eu acredite no seu poder com a Força, acho que não vamos conseguir derrubar uma frota, mesmo que pequena, da Primeira Ordem com as suas preces.  
\- Explica isso direito, Comandante. – Leia disse entredentes.


	44. A arma de um Jedi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben e Rey passam juntos duas horas enquanto a Resistência e a Primeira Ordem iniciam uma batalha que nenhum dos dois lados havia imaginado seria de tamanha proporção.

Rey viu os olhos de Ben brilharem perigosamente de raiva antes dele erguer o olhar para cima, como se buscasse algo ali na parede, acima da cabeça dela, talvez calma. Ela então suspirou sabendo que não teria tarefa fácil ali adiante.  
\- Você... - ele começou com a voz aguda, tentando controlar a raiva, mas bufando e empurrando as mãos com força no colchão enquanto se erguia dali para andar nu pelo apertado espaço que tinha entre a cama e a porta - Acaso tudo isso é uma brincadeira para vocês? - ele finalmente disse exasperado, de costas para ela e com as mãos na cintura.  
Foi a vez de Rey bufar, largando o corpo na cama e olhando para o teto, enquanto tentava encontrar ali animo para mais uma discussão infrutífera acerca dos rumos daquela guerra que eles não começaram, e pelo visto não iriam encerrar. Não quando sempre que se encontravam brigavam também.  
\- Não há vocês aqui, Ben. Só eu e você. Acredite, ninguém da Resistência espera te levar daqui. - ela disse e suspirou, dizia a verdade, a Resistência de fato não tinha intenção de levar Ben com eles. Apenas Finn e Rose sabiam do plano de Rey, que eles prontamente manifestaram a opinião de que não funcionaria.  
Ele respirou fundo, ela conseguiu sentir através da Força a raiva dele diminuindo.  
\- E como é que você vai me sequestrar sem nenhum apoio dos seus amigos?  
Rey suspirou, ainda olhando para o teto.  
\- Eu estava pensando em te apagar e carregar até a nave roubada. Isso depois de derrubar os seus guardinhas lá embaixo.  
Ben girou o tronco, o nariz franzido em uma expressão indignada.  
\- Você está falando sério?  
\- Claro que não. - ela disse virando abruptamente o rosto para ele, um olhar quase ofendido, mas com um certo brilho que fez Ben piscar e se virar de frente para ela, enquanto Rey se erguia e ia se sentar a beira da cama dele, encurvada para frente, ainda tímida com a nudez do corpo que só tinham aquelas faixas nos braços a cobrindo - Eu não levaria você a lugar nenhum sem a sua vontade, Ben. E, também, esse não é o modo Jedi. - ela completou olhando para o chão, sabendo que nessa hora Ben cerraria os dentes a menção dos Jedi.  
\- Sim. - ele olhou para baixo também por um instante, suspirando, a lembrança de que ela ali a frente dele era uma Jedi completa, o acertando - E qual seria o método Jedi que você usaria para me convencer a ir com você? Truque da mente?  
Rey olhou para ele juntando as sobrancelhas, notando que Ben a olhava com ar desafiador e então ergueu o queixo e olhou para cima como se considerando a ideia, curvando os lábios para baixo e balançando a cabeça em aprovação.  
\- É uma ideia.  
Ben colocou as mãos na cintura, o olhar desafiador agora ganhando um brilho de divertimento. A raiva de Ben já era apenas uma brasa latente dentro dele. Rey apagara a chama maior.  
\- Gostaria de ver você tentar. - ele disse, um brilho perigoso se acendendo nos olhos dele que fez Rey morder o lábio inferior.  
Ela estendeu a mão num movimento brusco, fazendo Ben olhar para seu lado esquerdo apenas a tempo de ver um vulto preto passando por ali.  
Rey agora tinha em mãos a túnica dele, e a vestia desajeitadamente, se levantando enfim da cama para terminar de vestir a peça e voltar a encará-lo, dando alguns passos até estar a dois de alcançar Ben.  
\- Se é isso que você deseja, Supremo Líder, eu vou te mostrar o meu poder como Jedi. - ela disse num tom de voz com falsa seriedade, erguendo o queixo. No rosto uma expressão determinada, nos olhos um brilho quase infantil. Ele apertou os olhos para ela, trazendo as mãos para trás, enquanto acompanhava o movimento de Rey que erguia a mão direita até ficar a quinze centímetros do rosto dele - Dê dois passos a frente. - Ben sentia, ela nem mesmo se esforçava ali em usar um truque da Força, então ele apertou mais os olhos para ela e deu os dois passos a frente, fazendo os cantos dos lábios de Rey se curvarem em um leve sorriso de satisfação, a boca levemente aberta mostrando os dentes – Agora... - ela trouxe a mão para baixo e suspirou - Me beija.  
Ben soltou o ar num riso contido e balançou a cabeça, olhando para uma Rey que erguia as sobrancelhas e prendia a respiração. Ele puxou o ar e baixou o olhar, tentando resistir, buscando na mente alguma resposta que revertesse o jogo, mas ela ao final venceu ele, como sempre.  
Soltando o ar e erguendo os olhos brilhando para ela, Ben deu outro passo a frente, aproximando o corpo dele do dela, fazendo Rey sorrir mais largo enquanto os olhos se encontravam com os dele, que devolveu o sorriso e trouxe as mãos para o rosto dela, engolindo em seco, os polegares deslizando nas bochechas da Jedi enquanto ele alternava um olhar apaixonado dos olhos para os lábios de Rey, que soltou o ar devagar e fechou os olhos, oferecendo os lábios para ele.  
Ben desceu os lábios sobre os dela, gentil, fazendo Rey suspirar ao sentir os lábios macios dele roçando os dela e então se abrindo para tomá-los devagar, os sugando com ternura, Rey então abrindo os lábios junto com ele e trazendo as mãos para frente, as apoiando no abdomen dele, os dois gemendo com o toque, enquanto as bocas se uniam num beijo demorado. Ela sentia novamente o coração acelerando e aquele frio de excitação passando pelo ventre, enquanto Ben voltava a abrir os lábios sobre os dela e os sorver com urgência agora, trazendo o corpo mais para frente, o encostando completamente no dela, enquanto soltava um gemido de satisfação.  
Quando estava com ela sentia a clara sensação de pertencimento, de que podia ser ele mesmo, de que estava no lugar certo, e quando finalmente se encostavam, através da Força ou não, sentia como se finalmente fossem um só e que mesmo os ritmo das batidas do coração fosse o mesmo. Como ele sentia agora que eram. Rey trazia o desejo e também a ternura para ele, e isso fazia ele se sentir vivo. Ainda assim...  
Puxando o ar, Ben parou o beijo para descer os lábios pela bochecha esquerda de Rey, que manteve os olhos fechados, sentindo o toque dos lábios dele chegar até o maxilar. Então o ar quente de um suspiro desolado em sua bochecha a chamou para a realidade, fazendo ela também suspirar e abrir os olhos. Ela observou Ben afastar o rosto e a mirar daquele jeito atormentado com um conflito interno. Rey inspirou fundo, baixou o olhar para o peito dele e trouxe as mãos para ali, sentindo a pele fria de Ben em contato com os dedos dela.  
Através da Força ela não via nenhum conflito, Ben estava equilibrado, a luz dentro dele em sintonia com o lado sombrio. O conflito nos olhos dele eram sobre ela.  
\- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso Rey. - Ben disse com uma voz profunda, erguendo o rosto para olhar um ponto distante enquanto escapava dos pulmões um suspiro - Não agora.  
Rey suspirou. Como previra, ele buscava convencer ela que era melhor assim, melhor eles longe enquanto Ben enfrenta sozinho a organização da qual era Supremo Líder.  
\- Você pode, Ben. Você só não acredita que possa.  
\- Rey. - ele disse numa voz baixa e suave, voltando a olhar para ela - Esse é o único jeito. De qualquer outra forma muitas vidas se perderão para que a Primeira Ordem caia. - ela não ergueu o olhar para ele, apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou resoluta.  
\- Eu queria tanto que você finalmente visse o quão perigosa e vil a Primeira Ordem é. – Rey ergueu então o olhar triste, fazendo Ben puxar o ar e o soltar devagar, sentindo a dor nos olhos dela como duas adagas frias o acertando no peito. Ele não queria fazer ela sofrer mais – Mas não imaginava que seria pior. Que você se colocaria em risco por conta disso. – ela então baixou novamente o olhar e o abraçou, o envolvendo com os braços na altura do peito, sobre o qual os lábios dela pousaram, num beijo leve – Eu achei que quando você enfim entendesse, viria comigo, e agora posso é te perder de vez.  
Ben piscou levemente erguendo os braços para os dela passarem por baixo, sentindo assim o abraço quente dela e suspirou. Cedendo ao carinho e à preocupação que ela demonstrava, ele devolveu o abraço a envolvendo pelos ombros e a apertando contra o peito dele, fazendo ela deitar a cabeça ali, outro suspiro escapando dos lábios dele enquanto descia a boca para beijar o topo da cabeça de Rey, inspirando fundo e inalando o odor doce e floral que vinha dos cabelos dela.  
\- Você não vai me perder. Não vai acontecer nada comigo. A Primeira Ordem não vai me fazer nenhum mal. – ele disse pausando ao final de cada frase e então trazendo o queixo para se apoiar no alto da cabeça dela. Rey não respondeu com palavras, fechou os olhos com força e exalou o ar de modo ruidoso antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e levar a mão direita até as pontas do cabelo dele, fazendo Ben encontrar o olhar acusador dela depois de acompanhar o movimento com o canto do olho – Isso ...Foi diferente. – Ben respondeu tentando sustentar o olhar dela, se sentindo flagrado em uma mentira – E no final eu sai inteiro, não sai?  
Ela então trouxe as mãos das costas dele para o peito de Ben e jogou o corpo para trás, ainda abraçada por ele, o mirando incrédula e com indignação, as sobrancelhas juntas e a boca levemente aberta.  
\- Ben, eles atiraram em você com um canhão de íon com potencia para destruir metade de um planeta.  
\- E no final três naves deles saíram destruídas. - foi a resposta imediata dele, a mirando nos olhos com muita certeza.  
Ela deitou levemente a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e apertou os olhos para ele.  
\- O que só confirma que o tiro era potente. Do qual você não saiu totalmente ileso. E depois de destruir três naves deles, eu duvido que da próxima vez eles vão te dar chance com um canhão tão “fraquinho”.  
Ele queria evitar o olhar repreendedor dela, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos enquanto Rey pontuava as falhas do seu argumento com tanto vigor. Mas Ben tinha um nome a zelar, ele era filho de Leia e Han, ser cabeça dura era uma herança que não abria mão.  
\- Rey, você me toma por um tipo muito simplório. – o olhar dela apertou ainda mais para ele que erguia o queixo para ela enquanto falava com uma voz aveludada cheia de prepotência – É óbvio que não vou dar mais nenhuma chance para eles me acertarem. Por qual razão você acha que estou aqui? – então ele aproximou o rosto dele e falou quase sussurrando – Além do mais, agora eles estão com muito mais medo de mim, e vão fazer o que eu quiser.  
\- Você, mais do que ninguém, Ben, já deveria saber que medo não é um bom aliado. Seja o seu ou o dos seus inimigos.  
Ben agora fora quem devolvera os olhos apertados para ela, intrigado e maravilhado com as palavras de da Jedi.  
\- Desde quando você ficou tão sábia?  
\- Eu sempre fui sábia. – Rey ergueu as sobrancelhas, confiante.  
\- E eu sempre soube como me defender.  
\- Você sabe que isso é mentira.  
\- Eu estou vivo, não estou?  
\- Porque a Força está com você, Skywalker!  
Ben jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu a boca levemente, observando uma Jedi com as sobrancelhas erguidas e o olhar firme e límpido para ele. Ele inspirou fundo observando os traços do rosto dela, “tão linda”, ele pensou, determinada e imparável, o desafiando sempre. O olhar dele então baixando para os lábios dela, Rey puxando o ar já sabendo o que viria.  
Ben a puxou para ele pelos ombros e desceu os lábios em um beijo urgente, os sugando enquanto sentia ela cedendo e correspondendo ao beijo, as mãos dela indo para as costas dele enquanto abria os lábios e tomava os dele faminta, sugando o lábio inferior dele e gemendo ao sentir Ben, dessa vez, ser quem mordia levemente o lábio sueperior dela, para voltar a tomar os lábios dela e sorver, a apertando mais contra o corpo dele. Sôfrego, ele deu um passo para a frente tentando aumentar o contado dos corpos, desequilibrando Rey para trás, mas sem pararem o beijo, as pernas de Rey amolecendo enquanto sentia o corpo corresponder as carícias dele, luzes piscando em sua mente com as sensações que ele provocava nela. A consciência de que ele estava ali nu acertou ela, sentindo a pele das pernas se encostando enquanto ele tentava se equilibrar com ela nos braços, o corpo inclinado sobre Rey que jogava o tronco para trás e abria a boca para passar levemente a ponta da lingua sobre o lábio superior dele antes de o tomar possessiva, deixando que Ben voltasse a prender o lábio inferior dela, soltando o ar num gemido, sentindo a resposta do contato com o corpo dela vindo em ondas pelo corpo dele, alterando a respiração, a pulsação, o seu auto-controle. Ben agora descia as mãos dos ombros dela para mais abaixo das costas dela, chegando a cintura, a puxando até sentir através do tecido da túnica o calor do corpo dela encostando no dele. Rey gemendo na boca dele.  
Levou alguns segundos até que Rey finalmente afastasse o beijo, sem ar, mantendo ainda o rosto colado no dele, abrindo os olhos e mirando os lábios vermelhos de Ben, que mantinha os olhos dele presos aos dela, abertos como os dele, buscando ar.  
Os dois pararam milésimos de segundos assim, recuperando o ar.  
\- Por que você tinha que ser tão cabeça dura, Ben?  
Ele sorriu. Ela não desistia.  
\- Você está realmente assim tão preocupada comigo? – ele perguntou arfando, e então fechando os olhos enquanto lançava outro beijo sobre os lábios dela.  
\- Eu estou sempre preocupada com você. – ele sorriu, os narizes deles se encostando, fazendo Ben brincar com o dele dançando de lá para cá sobre o dela enquanto fechava os olhos – Eu durmo e acordo pensando em você. – dessa vez Rey puxou o ar e ergueu o olhar para os dele, os lábios entreabertos, Ben abrindo os olhos e encontrando o olhar dela de um modo intenso.  
Ele não respondeu imediatamente, primeiro Ben puxou o ar e num impulso esticou os lábios para tomar novamente os lábios dela num beijou demorado, faminto e então cadenciando até se tornar terno enquanto ele trazia a cabeça para trás, fazendo Rey acompanhar o movimento do corpo dele perdida nas sensações, os lábios só desgrudando dos dele quando Ben finalmente jogou a cabeça para trás, a mirando devoto enquanto arfava.  
\- Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo, Jedi. – Rey tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto sustentava o olhar dele, piscando para a afirmação de Ben – Mas eu nem mesmo consigo dormir, pensando em você.  
Foi a vez de Rey soltar o ar num riso contido antes dele voltar a tomar os lábios dela, novamente urgente, novamente a fazendo perder a capacidade de raciocínio enquanto sentia como se por dentro aquela faísca virasse chama que começava a se alastrar, alcançando pontos mais distantes que começavam a latejar, enquanto o coração batia junto com o dele, acelerado, as mãos dela apertando a pele das costas dele, enquanto gemia sentindo Ben enfiar os dedos no cabelo dela, a segurando pela nuca e girando o rosto para um lado a obrigando a girar o dela para o outro, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo, a mão livre dele agora descendo da cintura para as nádegas dela e as apertando, fazendo Rey estremecer enquanto sentia as pernas começarem a falhar.  
Foi quando eles sentiram, ao mesmo tempo, aquela forte sensação de alerta vindo através da Força, agitando as celulas do corpo deles e chamando eles para a realidade.  
Ben parou o beijo e afastou o rosto, enquanto Rey ofegava olhando com as sobrancelhas juntas para ele, um olhar intrigado ao perceber que ele sentia o mesmo.  
\- O que foi agora? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.  
\- Não sei. É como se algum perigo estivesse... – ela arregalou os olhos e então girou a cabeça procurando ao redor dela, soltando Ben que suspirou sentindo o calor do corpo dela se afastando, Rey agora olhando pelo chão e indo até as roupas dela largada – Finn. Eu esqueci totalmente. – Ben apertou os lábios contrariado. Ela estava indo – Finn? Rose? Vocês estão aí? - ela chamou no comlink se erguendo do chão, próximo a cama, onde suas roupas estavam jogadas.  
\- Finalmente! – Finn respondeu no comlink, nervoso – Eu estou tentando falar com você faz quase meia-hora. – “não exagera” Rey conseguiu escutar Rose reclamando ao fundo – Escuta, Rey, você conseguiu? Conseguiu o que veio buscar?  
Rey olhava atenta para o comunicador, e então virou o rosto na direção de Ben, que ergueu o olhar para ela, entendendo que ele era o que ela tinha vindo buscar. Ela o olhou de modo triste e Ben ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, baixando o olhar e engolindo em seco. Imediatamente ele já não se sentia mais confortável, passando a procurar no chão a sua calça para vestir.  
Enquanto isso Finn tentava ignorar o fato da amiga parecer ofegante.  
\- Não, Finn. Acho que vou voltar de mãos vazias.  
Alguns segundos se estenderam até a resposta do amigo.  
\- Lamento, Rey. – ela sabia que ele não lamentava e suspirou.  
\- Eu também. – Rey disse com a voz baixa, atrás dela, perto da cama, Ben juntava a calça dele e começava a vesti-la – Vocês já conseguiram desativar os canhões e derrubar os escudos? – ela perguntou erguendo o queixo e respirando fundo, tentando focar na missão. Ben se ergueu rápido e olhou para as costas dela, franzindo a testa e fechando a calça.  
\- Ah, sobre isso...Nós mudamos os planos um pouquinho.  
\- Como assim, Poe não vem mais? – Ben agora colocou as mãos na cintura e resfolegou, enquanto Rey continuava conversando com Finn tentando o ignorar.  
\- Vem. Mas vai demorar mais um pouco.  
\- Mais um pouco quanto?  
\- Pouco menos que duas horas.  
\- Pouco menos de duas horas? Isso é uma mudança e tanto. Você tem alguma razão especial para isso? – ela perguntou em tom desconfiado, agora dando meia volta e dois passos a frente, sua atenção se voltando totalmente para aquela impressão de que algo sério estava acontecendo.  
\- Ah uma muito especial. Mas não acho que seja a hora de contar os detalhes. Assim que estivermos prontos nós te avisamos para descer do quarto. Agora eu preciso ir.  
Rey olhou para o comlink mudo na mão dela e franziu a testa. Tantas perguntas. Mas a principal que martelava na mente era: “ele disse quarto?”.

 

\- Por que você não contou toda a situação para ela? - Rose indagou o namorado um tanto contrariada.  
\- No momento isso não ajudaria nem a nós, nem a ela. - Finn respondeu torcendo os lábios, lembrando que a amiga devia estar no meio de uma discussão "acalorada" pela clara falta de ar quando o respondeu no inicio.  
\- Finn, você não acha que vai ser pior quando ela sair daquele quarto e der de cara com uma batalha que ela não estava preparada para encarar?  
\- Depende.  
\- Depende do que?  
\- Do ponto de vista em que você vê isso. - Finn disse respirando fundo e se virando de frente para a namorada, os dois vestidos ainda de troopers acobertados da visão da estação de pouso do castelo por uma parede de aço cor vermelho ferrugem. - Por exemplo, do ponto de vista de um Jedi, nenhuma batalha é esperada.  
\- Mas do ponto de vista da Rey, que veio aqui para tentar convencer Ben a voltar com ela para a Resistência sem encarar nenhuma grande batalha?  
\- Isso pode ser uma dor de cabeça e tanto. - Finn constatou sem colocar qualquer emoção na voz. No momento ele tinha que bolar como tirar todos dali vivos e ainda conseguir uma vantagem para a Resistência contra a Primeira Ordem.  
\- Finn... - Rose soltou o ar de modo ruidoso e balançou a cabeça, mas antes mesmo de pensar no sermão, o comlink apitou agora com um chamado de Poe.  
\- Finn, parceiro, eu tenho ótimas notícias.  
\- Conseguiu o reforço com a General Leia?  
\- Mais ou menos. Eu consegui UM reforço.  
\- Um reforço?  
\- É.  
\- Explica isso direito.  
\- Bom... Seremos nós com nossos caças e esse reforço.  
\- E por acaso esse reforço é uma outra esquadra de caças?  
\- Pouco provável. Está mais para uma grande nave pouco usual. Presente de um antigo aliado dos Rebeldes.  
Finn gemeu.  
\- Poe. - ele disse depois de soltar o ar e fechar os olhos se concentrando - Você por acaso já viu esse reforço?  
\- É a melhor parte, amigo, ninguém nunca viu. - outro gemido de Finn - Que isso, tenente, onde está sua apreciação ao efeito surpresa?  
\- No conceito dele. Isso é para ser uma surpresa para os inimigos, não para nós.  
\- Tenha um pouco de fé, Finn.  
Rose se aproximou do noivo e colocou a mão esquerda no ombro direito dele.  
\- Eu não tenho outra escolha, tenho?  
\- Negativo.  
\- Duas horas então? - Finn perguntou já sabendo de algum modo qual resposta teria.  
\- É... - Poe exitou. Finn puxou o ar furioso - Na verdade, como eles não estavam preparados, talvez demorem um pouco mais. Mas não se preocupe, nós vamos saltar sincronizados então é possível que nosso esquadrão e o nosso amigo estejam aí na mesma hora e a tempo de chutar a bunda da Primeira Ordem.  
\- E esse momento seria em quanto tempo?  
\- Contando a partir de agora? Duas horas.  
\- Poe...- Finn se controlou agitando as mãos no ar em um ataque de fúria - A Primeira Ordem deve chegar aqui em uma hora e meia. Isso se a mensagem que enviaram para Mustafar estiver certa. O que duvido.  
\- É, parceiro, parece que você vai ter uma hora meia hora de diversão com a Primeira Ordem. Não está feliz por ter largado aquele bando de cabeça de lata para se juntar a Resistência?  
Finn fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça a balançando. Poe era um cara muito legal, mas sentado no seu caça ele deixava a adrenalina falar e ficava um tipo muito irritante.  
\- Vamos lá, Finn. Você já fez coisas bem mais dificeis nas ultimas horas. Segurar a Primeira Ordem fora da superfície de Mustafar até chegarmos vai ser a mais fácil delas. Estou até com inveja.  
\- Obrigado, Poe, agora eu me sinto muito melhor. - Finn disse num tom de controlada irritação.  
\- De nada, amigo.  
E Poe desligou a comunicação. Finn não virou o rosto para Rose, ele estava com os olhos parados a frente, distantes. Rose olhou para trás, Artoo imóvel ainda conectado com o computador do castelo.  
\- Finn? - ela o chamou em um tom suave.  
Mas ele não respondeu. Algo começava a se materializar a frente dele.  
\- Artoo? - ele chamou o droide - Você consegue desabilitar o controle do escudo por outros? - o droide bipou e Rose balançou a cabeça indicando que a resposta era não - Então vamos ter que contar com a sorte. - ele respirou fundo e deu meia-volta, apontando para o droide - Mantenha esses escudos funcionando no seu potencial máximo, pelo menos até eu voltar. E os canhões. Habilite eles. Você consegue controlar algum deles sem precisar controle manual?  
\- Ele disse que consegue, mas se alguém chegar a mesa de controle no centro do castelo, ou até mesmo nos canhões, ele não vai conseguir fazer muito mais daqui.  
\- Isso me serve, por agora. - Finn se virou novamente para frente.  
Rose deu um passo a frente ficando do lado dele e acompanhando para onde o olhar do noivo parecia pousar: a nave que eles roubaram e estava na estação de pouso ali. Quase no fim dela.  
\- O que você está pensando?  
\- No que a Primeira Ordem faria, e como usar isso para gerar uma distração até Poe chegar.  
\- E?  
\- E eu preciso voltar à nave. - Finn girou o rosto para ela - Fique aqui com Artoo, qualquer novidade me avise no comlink. Se eu não voltar...  
\- Pode deixar. - ela balançou a cabeça assentindo - Eu vou te buscar. - foi a resposta firme de Rose, deixando claro que nunca abandonaria ele.  
Finn conteve um riso e mordeu o lábio. Naquele momento ele gostaria muito de não ter aquele maldito capacete e poder beijar a noiva. Mas novamente ele estava preso no uniforme da Primeira Ordem tendo que reprimir suas vontades.  
Suspirando ele acenou para Rose, que voltou para junto de Artoo observando por trás da parede o noivo andar de modo militar até a estação de pouso.

Ela ouviu ele suspirar atrás dela e então olhou por sobre os ombros, Ben já estava com a calça e a regata preta vestidas olhando para ela com as mãos na cintura.  
\- Parece que você vai ter que ficar aqui mais um tempo.  
\- É, parece. – Rey olhou para baixo, uma expressão pensativa que fez Ben franzir a testa.  
\- O que foi? Algum problema em ficar aqui comigo por mais duas horas?  
Rey não respondeu imediatamente, apenas ergueu um olhar repreendedor para Ben. De certa forma ele estava sempre esperando ser abandonado ou traído, sentimentos que ela entendia de onde vinham devido a toda a história dele, mas pensar isso dela de certa forma a ofendida. Rey nunca abandonaria ninguém, principalmente Ben.  
\- Diz o cara que se nega a vir comigo embora. – Rey respondeu girando o corpo na direção dele, o queixo erguido, fazendo Ben baixar o olhar e retorcer os lábios, derrotado. Rey suspirou e desviou o olhar – Eu só achei muito estranho algo que Finn disse.  
\- A mudança de planos?  
\- Não. Bom isso também. – ela ainda olhava para cima enquanto apertava os lábios e os movia para os lados considerando todas as informações – Mas principalmente a menção dele ao quarto. Eu nunca disse que viria a um quarto. – ela olhou para Ben que juntava as sobrancelhas pensando sobre o que ela dizia – Não era exatamente o plano principal. – ela disse desviando o olhar rapidamente.  
\- Mas era parte do plano?  
Ben disse tentando controlar os músculos do rosto para não mostrar nenhum sorriso diante da possibilidade de ela ter vindo até ali cogitando desde cedo ir para o quarto com ele, as sobrancelhas se erguendo, e a cabeça levemente inclinada para ela enquanto os lábios se abriam um pouco, esticados, evitando se curvarem.  
\- É óbvio que não. – ela disse num sussurro, as bochechas ficando vermelhas enquanto o encarava por milésimos de segundo e baixava o olhar – Mas esse não é o ponto aqui. – ela suspirou e olhou para o lado esquerdo, apertando os olhos para a parede daquele lado, Ben fechando a boca e contendo o sorriso – Finn saber disso é que é. Será que ele colocou um rastreador em mim?  
\- Pouco provável. A resposta para a sua pergunta deve ser a mesma para a minha: como é que vocês vão derrubar os escudos do meu bem defendido castelo e desativar os canhões? – ele disse a fitando significativo e colocando as mãos para trás.  
Rey fechou os olhos e soltou o ar enquanto balançava a cabeça alcançando a solução para o mistério. Era óbvio:  
\- Artoo.  
\- Ele é um droide extremamente competente. Se consegue acessar o sistema do meu castelo, com certeza consegue ver todos os movimentos de elevadores e portas.  
Ela balançou novamente a cabeça concordando. O droide dos Skywalkers realmente fazia alguns milagres às vezes. Nos últimos meses com ele, Rey viu ele fazer coisas que ela nem sabia que uma unidade R tivesse entre as suas funções. Ser fofoqueiro era a principal delas.  
\- Verdade. Mas neste caso nós agora temos outro problema. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, que ainda tentava não olhar para Ben – Se ele sabe, a Resistência em breve vai saber também, se já não sabe. Como eu vou explicar isso?  
\- Isso o que? Estar sozinha no quarto com o Supremo Lider da Primeira Ordem por quase três horas sem derrota-lo ou mesmo pegar algo de relevante?  
\- Precisamente. – ela respondeu comprimindo os lábios para o claro tom de sarcasmo na voz dele.  
\- Eu não sei. Como você ia explicar o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem chegando com vocês em Naboo?  
\- Com a verdade. – ela enfim voltou a olhar para ele, a expressão séria – Que nós nos amamos e você voltou do lado negro. – outra vez Rey o fez engolir em seco, apertar os lábios e baixar o olhar, vencido – Agora porém... – ela disse em um tom amargo e frio, baixando o olhar.  
Os dois ficaram em silencio por tempo suficiente para ficar desconfortável. Ben então suspirou e ergueu a cabeça olhando sério para ela.  
\- Acho que...Bom. Talvez você não precise explicar nada. Talvez você consiga de fato levar algo para a Resistência no final das contas.  
Rey piscou e o olhou de canto de olho, aquela faísca de esperança se acendendo dentro dela enquanto acompanhava os passos de Ben indo na direção dela, fazendo Rey prender o ar. Será que ele finalmente cedera e decidira voltar com ela? 

 

Finn olhou para a sua mão direita e apertou os lábios. Ele não poderia sair dali segurando apenas aquilo, se encontrasse alguém pelo caminho iriam notar. Respirando fundo ele olhou nervosamente ao redor dentro da nave. Andou pelo corredor da cabine até o compartimento de armas de novo, avaliando as opções ali. Felizmente eles conseguiram roubar uma nave totalmente pronta para ser encaminhada para a Primeira Ordem, inclusive com suprimentos.  
Ele se sentiu estranhamente familiar dentro da nave desde o momento em que entrou nela. Talvez porque ela era muito parecia internamente e de tamanho com a de Kylo Ren. Exceto pelas asas que se dobravam e pelo espaço menor da cabine, todo o resto parecia o mesmo, principalmente espaço de carga humana e o compartimento de armas e suprimentos. Mesmo a cor preta da fuselagem era igual.  
Pegando a arma mais básica que um stormtrooper poderia ter numa missão de entrega de prisioneiro, ele suspirou tentando exalar o nervosismo dele e se dirigiu para fora.  
Já começava a se sentir seguro quando chegou ao fim da estação de pouso e alguém atrás dele com uma voz com estática ordenou que parasse.  
\- Ei, você! – Finn girou cauteloso nos calcanhares para encarar o outro – O que está fazendo aqui fora?  
Um stormtrooper de quase a mesma altura de Finn vinha da direção da entrada do castelo até ele.  
\- Ah...Oi. Eu estou apenas caminhando um pouco. Observando o perímetro. – Finn viu o outro se aproximar e parar a frente dele, escutando com atenção ao que ele dizia – Esse planeta é um forno, cara, e a nave é nova, climatização não está funcionando. Essas porcarias novas vem todas bichadas.  
Finn tentou parecer o mais confortável possível, trazendo das lembranças da Primeira Ordem conversas que costumava ter quando estavam em meio a missões.  
\- É. – o outro concordou balançando a cabeça e relaxando o braço, a arma se estendendo ali ao lado do corpo – Um ótimo lugar para enterrar a carreira, para ser honesto. Mais uma semana aqui e eu vou achar esses rios de lava muito atraentes. O tédio aqui é pior que o calor. Sem contar aqueles panacas dos cavaleiros de Ren que vivem usando a gente como alvos. Imbecis.  
\- Estou com você. Conheci eles alguns minutos e já prefiro qualquer esgoto de Coruscant do que aquele salão.  
\- Nem me fala. Kylo Ren até parece simpático perto deles. – o outro riu, e Finn o acompanhou. O trooper então olhou Finn de cima abaixo – Fala, qual sua identificação?  
\- Ah... – Finn pensou cauteloso em alguém em treinamento quando ele ainda estava na Primeira Ordem. Assim o cara ali possivelmente não conheceria – SL3001.  
\- SL3001? Isso é esquadrão treinado pela capitã Phasma, cara. – o outro trouxe a arma para o peito a posicionando em um gesto próprio de todos que passaram pelo treinamento exclusivo da capitã mais temida da organização. O que Finn passou, sabendo então exatamente como responder o gesto ao posicionar a sua arma em frente ao corpo – Que maravilha, cara! Alguém que sabe a minha lingua. Nada de novos recrutas perdidos com armas. Espera, o seu esquadrão não foi quase todo eliminado naquele assalto a um dos planetas da Orla Exterior dias atrás?  
Finn engoliu em seco. Não contava com a possibilidade de que a pessoa que selecionasse para fingir ser, já estivesse morta.  
\- Ah...Não. Eu estava doente aquele dia então não me enviaram para o combate em terra.  
\- Que sorte colega. Soube que foi digno das guerras clonicas. – Finn apenas balançou a cabeça concordando – Mas conta. – o outro continuou, deixando Finn mais nervoso com a demora da conversa, a sua mão queimando enquanto tentava segurar a arma e o outro objeto ao mesmo tempo – Como está lá Supremacia? Tudo pronto? – o trooper se inclinou e falou em um tom mais baixo.  
\- Pronto para que? – Finn respondeu também se inclinando e sussurrando.  
\- Você sabe.  
\- Desculpa, parceiro, mas eu saí só há pouco da enfermaria. Devo ter perdido algo.  
\- E o que? Tiraram seu cérebro e toda a informação da sua cabeça? – o outro parecia se indignar – A volta da capitã, cara. Kylo Ren não vai conseguir ficar como Supremo Líder por muito mais tempo, e então vamos voltar a ter tudo na direção certa. A Galáxia novamente nas boas mãos da Primeira Ordem e aos cuidados de Hux e nossa capitã.  
Finn se empertigou. Tempos atrás ele escutaria aquilo atentamente e concordaria, hoje ele percebia a manipulação e lavagem cerebral que aquelas palavras e entusiasmo refletiam.  
\- Sim. Isso. Mas achei que Kylo Ren já não fosse mais o Supremo Líder. – Finn tentou usar a oportunidade para tirar mais informações.  
\- Pfff. – o outro jogou a cabeça para trás – Todos sabem que isso é apenas uma retirada estratégica enquanto ele tenta convencer o conselho de que não está trabalhando com a Resistência. Mas ele logo volta, e então vai voltar a mostrar para quem ele realmente trabalha e vamos poder tirar ele de lá de uma vez. – Finn apenas concordava, de repente ele parecia mais interessado em ficar ali ouvindo que voltar até sua posição.  
\- Sim. Mas como é que vamos tirar ele de lá? O cara é muito forte. Digo, ele derrubou três naves depois de receber um tiro de canhão. Isso é difícil de superar, cara.  
\- É. – o outro suspirou – Isso eu não posso dizer. Na verdade é muito secreto. Mas ... – ele voltou a se inclinar para a frente em tom ainda mais baixo – Cá entre nós, nem mesmo Snoke conseguiu viver para sempre. E Kylo Ren quase não resistiu aquele tiro. Hux e Phasma vão saber como lidar com ele. Assim que o conselho ver o traidor que ele é, vamos poder voltar a fazer da Galáxia um lugar melhor. Tomar planetas e não ficar de babá deles.  
\- Isso mesmo. Essas atividades todas do Supremo Líder soam muito suspeitas.  
\- Muito. Visitas a Naboo? Acabar com todo o programa de recrutamento que fez da Primeira Ordem a organização mais poderosa da Galáxia? E ainda rebaixar Phasma para cabo? – nesse ponto Finn fora pego de surpresa, engasgando mas então disfarçando com um pigarro – É questão de tempo até o conselho perceber enfim que ele é o maior inimigo da Primeira Ordem agora.  
\- Com certeza. E então vamos voltar a dominar a Galáxia.  
\- Isso!  
Finn suspirou olhando para os lados, os pensamentos num turbilhão na cabeça dele.  
\- Bom, eu acho que agora preciso voltar...  
\- Ah, sim, vai lá. Eu estava só fazendo conferencia de rotina mesmo. E...Precisava conversar com alguém. Ficamos muito isolados aqui.  
\- Você está sozinho?  
\- Sim. Eles só permitiram uns poucos troopers para não fazer pouco caso da Primeira Ordem. Diplomacia do Kylo Ren. Mas eles nos mantém todos afastados por precaução.  
Finn balançou a cabeça assentindo e então pigarreou.  
O trooper então fez o cumprimento símbolo dos recrutados de Hux, batendo os calcanhares e erguendo o punho fechado para cima.  
Finn suspirou e imitou o gesto, se virando depois e voltando a andar devagar, olhando sempre para trás para ver quando poderia seguir seu caminho sem a vigilância do outro. Quando enfim se viu fora da visão do outro trooper, ele deu passadas largas até Rose.  
\- Finn?  
\- Sim, sou eu.  
\- Eu sei que é você. – Rose respondeu o observando chegar esbaforido e jogando a arma no chão próximo a Artoo, um objeto pequeno e cilíndrico na mão direita – Então, deu tudo certo? O que você foi fazer?  
\- Isso.  
Ele mostrou para Rose um detonador a distancia. Não do tipo que ela via na resistência, mas reconhecia um quando via.  
\- Certo. Acho que to começando a entender a sua ideia. Mais ou menos. Isso não é meio perigoso?  
\- Pode até ser, mas agora mais do que nunca nós precisamos que isso funcione. – Finn deu outro suspiro nervoso olhando para o detonador e então para Artoo – R2D2, sabe dizer quantos membros da Primeira Ordem estão no castelo atualmente? Troopers e oficiais.  
O droide girou o fotorreceptor na direção de Finn e então bipou algo que Rose respondeu com um aceno de cabeça positivo. 

Rey acompanhou cada passo de Ben até ela, o olhando de baixo a cima, tentando controlar a emoção, buscando não se iludir. Ben tinha uma expressão séria, as mãos jogadas para trás, enquanto ele se posicionava do lado esquerdo dela, a obrigando a se virar de frente para ele, puxando o ar e engolindo em seco.  
\- O que você quer dizer? - ela perguntou puxando depois o ar.  
\- Que ao contrário de você, Jedi, eu sim tinha desde o início planos de te trazer para esse quarto.  
Rey arregalou os olhos um instante e então piscou, soltando o ar preso nos pulmões. Ben Solo, porém, tinha um sorriso sem dentes para ela. Foi quando ela pestanejou e puxou o ar nervosa, lançando um olhar furtivo para a cama desarrumada ali, que Ben entendeu o que as suas palavras implicavam.  
\- Ah, certo, isso saiu errado. – ele agora puxando o ar nervoso e pigarreando enquanto baixava o olhar, as orelhas ficando vermelhas, Rey não se atrevendo a demorar um olhar sobre ele, enquanto engolia em seco – O que eu quero dizer é que eu tenho algo que queria te mostrar faz muito tempo. – ele disse ainda olhando para baixo e voltando a pigarrear – Venha.  
Ben se virou na direção da cama e se encaminhou para lá, enquanto Rey piscava confusa e então baixava o olhar desolada. Por um instante ela achou que Ben diria que mudara de ideia e voltaria com ela. Era uma pequena esperança que desde o inicio ela sabia que era tolice, mas ainda assim...  
\- Rey? – ele chamou se virando para ela próximo a cama. Rey balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e se dirigiu até ele, sem olhar Ben nos olhos, uma expressão fria no rosto, fazendo Ben franzir levemente o cenho – Você está bem?  
\- Sim. – ela ergueu o olhar duro para ele – Pode me mostrar a razão para ter me trazido para o seu quarto.  
Ele apertou os olhos para ela, podia sentir através da Força a raiva irradiando de Rey. Uma raiva que ela tentava controlar, e que parecia estar relacionada a Ben. O que, definitivamente não o deixava confortável ali. Instintivamente ele tentou se convencer que não era culpa dele. Subconscientemente ele sabia que era.  
\- Muito bem... Lembra o que conversamos na ultima vez em que nos encontramos através da Força?  
\- Uhum. – ela respondeu apenas balançando a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Rey agora era quem mantinha as mãos nas costas e o olhar baixo.  
\- Ótimo.  
Ben suspirou. Ela estava brava com ele, mas provavelmente com o que ele mostraria Rey fosse repensar sua raiva.  
Se virando de lado, ele apontou com a mão esquerda para um conjunto de baús, parecidos com aquele em que Rey encontrou o sabre de luz dos Skywalkers em Takodana. Rey lançou um olhar sobre Ben que se concentrava em sua tarefa e então voltou a prestar atenção nos baús que agora começavam a se mexer. Os dois baús de cima, pequenos, se ergueram no ar e pousaram a frente dos outros quatro baús maiores. Desses quatro, aquele encostado a parede, a direira de Rey, começou a se movimentar enquanto ela percebia, apesar da visão parcialmente coberta pelo corpo de Ben, que a tampa dele tentava se desprender. Em um baque o cadeado caiu e a tampa se abriu, Rey finalmente concentrada ali e não em sua raiva, puxando o ar vendo que um objeto cilíndrico voava agora na direção dela.  
Rey jogou a cabeça para trás em um movimento reflexo quando viu o sabre de luz vindo rápido na sua direção. Mas Ben o parou antes de chegar nela, o segurando com cuidado e então novamente se virando para Rey, apontando ele.  
\- É seu. – ele disse tentando conter o entusiasmo ao estender um dos objetos mais sagrados que ele possuía - Rey deu um passo para trás e olhou para a mão dele, intrigada. Ela sentia através da Força, vindo daquele sabre de luz, uma estranha energia – Eu sei que agora você já tem o seu próprio sabre de luz, mas eu gostaria que você ficasse com ele mesmo assim. – Ben continuou, baixando o olhar para o sabre de luz e suspirando – Para ajudar com os treinamentos dos seus padawan, ao menos.  
Ele mantinha o objeto estendido para Rey, que mantinha a testa franzida para aquilo, fazendo Ben começar a se sentir desconfortável. Será que ela estava tão brava que nem mesmo aceitava um presente?  
Rey respirou fundo e enfim estendeu a mão, tentando conter a emoção, fechando a mão direita sobre o objeto e sentindo uma estranha sensação subindo pelos dedos dela e se espalhando pelo corpo. Algo familiar. Não algo como quando pegou pela primeira vez o sabre de luz dos Skywalkers.  
Um arrepio provocado por essa estranha energia correu o corpo dela. Nesse sabre, ela podia distinguir, havia uma carga diferente da Força. Aquela ali parecia mais calma, cheia de...Sabedoria. Era isso que ela sentia, uma assinatura de paciência e fé. A arma de um verdadeiro Jedi.  
\- O que é isso? – ela indagou, o olhar preso na arma enquanto trazia a mão esquerda e alisava o formato dela, com a ponta dela surgindo de um afunilamento, material e desenhos diferentes – E eu sei que é um sabre de luz. - ela completou em tom seco.  
Ben havia aberto a boca para responder, mas Rey, mesmo sem estarem conectados através da Força, parecia ler o pensamento dele, fazendo ele fechar a boca e torcer os lábios contrariado. Tão pouco tempo e ela já conhecia ele tão bem.  
\- Essa é a arma do Jedi que treinou meu avô – Rey franziu a testa e olhou para Ben, lembrando quem é o famoso avô dele – e Luke. – ele finalizou sustentando o olhar dela desconfiado dela.  
\- O mesmo mestre treinou seu avô e seu tio? – ela voltou a olhar para a arma, agora a testando na palma da mão, fazendo movimentos de giro, sentindo como ela se adaptava muito bem.  
\- Sim. Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
Rey parou o movimento e fixou o olhar em Ben, piscando.  
\- Quem?  
\- Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nunca ouviu falar? Ele foi um grande Jedi. - ela ignorou o tom indignado dele e voltou a olhar para a arma.  
\- Kenobi? - ela suspirou e apertou os lábios, novamente voltando a observar a arma - Não. Nunca ouvi falar.  
\- Sério? Quanto tempo você ficou treinando com Luke? Por anos a única coisa que eu ouvia falar era sobre o grande mestre Jedi que primeiro o treinou.  
\- Só alguns dias. E ele não era de falar muito. Era só de fazer charadas. - ela enfim colocou a mão ao lado do corpo, segurando o sabre de luz e soltando o ar dos pulmões, o encarando enfim de modo impassível.  
Ben franziu a testa. Claramente aquele presente pouco amolecera ela. Isso doía de certa forma pois fora muito difícil para ele coletar aquele sabre. Mas aquele não era o único objeto valioso que ele tinha ali.  
\- Pois bem. Hoje você vai conhecer. - ele respirou fundo e sustentou o olhar dela, inclinando o rosto para ela, Rey apertando os olhos e comprimindo os lábios, não se abalando nem mesmo quando Ben descia o olhar para os lábios dela.  
Notando que Rey não cedia, Ben novamente se virou na direção dos baús e estendeu a mão esquerda. Mas dessa vez ele trouxe um deles ainda fechado, que estava na parte da frente, e o pousou atrás de Rey, sorrindo.  
A Jedi apenas olhou por sobre o ombro e depois para ele, esticando rapidamente as sobrancelhas.  
Ele apertou os lábios e deu a volta nela, ficando de costas para a cama e de frente para o baú, o qual agora tentava abrir com a Força. Rey revirando os olhos e girando nos calcanhares, olhando do baú para Ben, a cara fechada dela já incomodando o esforçoso bom humor do Supremo Líder.  
O cadeado finalmente caiu e o baú se abriu, fazendo Rey piscar um instante sentindo através da Força aquela onda de luz. Por um instante ela prendeu o ar olhando para o interior do baú, a boca se abrindo levemente enquanto olhava para Ben.  
\- Muito bem, agora eu não sei realmente o que é isso.  
Ben sorriu orgulhoso do pequeno tesouro a sua frente.


	45. 2 horas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preciosas 2 horas para Ben e Rey no quarto enquanto Rose, Finn e Poe tentam vencer uma feroz batalha.

Rey olhou do baú para Ben, aguardando a resposta dele. Mas o outro tinha apenas um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para o baú.  
\- Ben? - ela chamou a atenção dele.  
Ele olhou para ela e alargou o sorriso.  
\- Você realmente... - Ben se virou novamente olhando para o baú e estendendo a mão direita para frente e com a palma para baixo, enquanto avocava com a Força um dos muitos cubos que restavam dentro do baú, todos eles idênticos, com a forma desenhada por um metal dourado esverdeado, e uma luz emanando do seu interior, tão forte que atravessava os lados que pareciam ser formados por uma proteção vítrica na cor azul - Nunca ouviu falar dessas belezinhas?  
Ele conclui a pergunta quando o objeto finalmente chegou à mão dele.  
Rey acompanhara o movimento do cubo até a mão de Ben, franzindo a testa e olhando curiosa quando o Solo disse a ultima palavra. A Jedi notou então como ele parecia relaxado ali. Sem a tensão da guerra ou a ideia de qualquer conflito, ele parecia tão...Iluminado. Essa era a palavra que vinha a mente dela ao perceber os olhos dele brilhando para algo que claramente tinha um significado especial.  
Suspirando, Rey sentiu a raiva pela negativa dele de voltar com ela para a Resistência, ser drenada, restando a dor e a aceitação de que não poderia proteger ele além do que ele permitia. Ela suspirou e desceu o olhar novamente para o cubo, buscando se concentrar ali naquele objeto, e não mais nos seus próprios conflitos internos.  
\- Não que eu tenha lembrança. – ela respondeu para ele em um tom de voz baixo e resoluto.  
\- Sério? – Ben então virou a cabeça e a olhou intrigado – Pensei que você tivesse conseguido mais informações sobre os Jedi nesses últimos meses. – ele voltou a olhar para o cubo, não notando Rey dirigir um olhar levemente ofendido pelo pouco tato dele ao insinuar que ela falhou em conseguir mais informações sobre os Jedi – Esse aqui é um dos objetos mais valiosos dos Jedi. Isso é um data-arquivos deles. Ele contém informações gravadas através do uso da Força do que consideravam importante, para que fosse levado para qualquer canto da Galáxia. – Ben disse ainda olhando fascinado para o cubo e depois se virando para Rey, estendendo o cubo para ela, que o mirou com uma expressão séria, fazendo Ben juntar as sobrancelhas, o brilho no olhar sumindo enquanto ele soltava o ar ruidoso – Você por acaso entende o que significa o que acabei de dizer?  
Ben não entendia como era possível ela não ficar empolgada com Holocrons Jedi. Ele mesmo passara horas com o tio quando Luke contou sobre e então os mostrou; aprendendo como abri-los, vendo o que continham e adquirindo ainda mais conhecimento sobre a Força.  
\- Sim, entendi. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, o olhar frio, Ben apertou os olhos para ela – Que você está segurando um cubo com data-arquivos dos Jedi, gravadas através da Força, e que podem ser transportados para qualquer canto da Galáxia. – ela disse sem mover um músculo do rosto, a voz sem emoção.  
Rey conteve a vontade de sorrir ao perceber os músculos dos rosto dele tremerem levemente de raiva, os lábios se apertando e projetando para frente na forma de um bico, que ele logo tentou controlar abrindo a boca e virando o rosto para o lado enquanto puxava o ar.  
\- Você só repet... – ele fechou os olhos, Rey tinha agora um brilho divertido no olhar. Ela tinha esquecido como podia ser divertido irritar ele – Certo. – ele baixou o olhar e estalou os lábios – Você claramente não entende a importância deles.  
\- Há aí alguma coisa que não estejam nos livros sagrados Jedi que tenho comigo? – ela indagou erguendo levemente o queixo, o olhar se fixando no rosto, agora lívido, de Ben que se virava para ela.  
Ele abrira a boca para responder e parou imediatamente, um olhar perplexo preso no rosto com ar abusado de Rey.  
De fato ele não tinha como afirmar isso, pois os ensinamentos Jedi estão sempre em evolução, então, embora ali tenham novas informações, o ensinamento propagado pelos holocrons não iam muito além do que os textos Jedi sagrados já foram. E mesmo assim aquilo ali era diferente, especial. Como é que ela não percebia que estava diante de manifestações da Força gravadas no tempo? Estaria ela assim tão brava com ele? Talvez, mas também ela poderia estar sendo apenas prática: se não vai trazer algo novo, não a interessa.  
Claramente não havia outro modo de fazê-la entender o significado de tudo aquilo. Ben fechou os olhos rapidamente enquanto baixava a cabeça, exalando o ar de modo ruidoso. Ele só tinha receio de que não fosse conseguir mais. Desde o que acontecera na base Starkiller ele nunca mais tentara abrir um daqueles. Mas ele precisava tentar.  
Respirando fundo, Ben abriu os olhos os erguendo para Rey e a mirando de modo intenso. Rey então ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto observava ele trazer o cubo até a altura do peito, entre as duas mãos.  
– Muito bem. – ele disse em um tom grave – Você claramente precisa ver para entender.  
Rey ergueu uma sobrancelha e então desceu o olhar do rosto de Ben, que agora se mostrava com uma expressão concentrada, para o cubo.  
\- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou ao notar que ele agora afastava as mãos deixando que pairasse no ar o cubo.  
\- Mostrando os caminhos da Força para você. – ele respondeu com uma voz calma e profunda, os olhos agora fechados enquanto erguia o queixo e respirava fundo.  
Rey olhou ao redor, os pelos do braço e da nuca se eriçando, enquanto ela sentia uma energia correndo ali. Não a energia comum da Força que ela sentia sempre que se encontrava com Ben, aquela constante luta da luz tentando atravessar um intenso campo de escuridão, sustentado pelo medo e raiva de Ben. Ou a atual Força claramente equilibrada dentro dele que Rey notou no momento em entrou no planeta, com a luz e a escuridão trabalhando em sinergia. Não, o que ela sentiu ali era Luz apenas, como ela sentira de Luke em Ach-To, pouco antes de sair da ilha atrás de Ben. Algo que ela sentia em si mesma, e agora sentia vindo dele.  
Voltando a sua atenção para Ben, ela então notou algo que fez os olhos da Jedi saltarem. O cubo começava a se abrir com as pontas girando para os lados, do centro dele uma luz se libertava do cativeiro pela parte superior, formando uma figura. Ali, na frente de Rey, se formou a projeção de uma Togruta em um robe que lembrava o robe Jedi de Luke, falando com uma voz calma que transmitia nas palavras clara sabedoria.  
\- É para que chegue a todos o conhecimento do poder da Força que envio, nesses momentos instáveis, esses ensinamentos para que outros Jedi assim também o compartilhem e a Luz na Galáxia nunca se apague. – falou a voz que tinha a face virada para Ben.  
Rey lentamente soltou o ar preso dos pulmões, erguendo o olhar admirado do holograma produzido através da Força, para a figura humana que a mirava através da projeção: Ben Solo.  
Ele tinha o olhar intenso para Rey, vendo nos olhos dela que a Jedi percebia ali a importância do que via a sua frente. Aquela não era uma simples informação ou um mero ensinamento acerca da Força ou dos Jedi, mas era a manifestação do conhecimento puro de um Jedi gravado na Força. Era um guia.  
\- Isso é... – Rey pulou nos calcanhares, se agitando, e foi até Ben, ficando ao lado esquerdo dele para poder ver com clareza a imagem ali, já que a figura ficara de costas para ela.  
Por um instante o ar voltou a faltar para Rey. Uma Jedi, como ela, que de fato existiu e dividia seu conhecimento estava ali a sua frente. O que já fora só um mito, os Jedi, agora era aquela realidade em frente dela. Tudo o que Rey conhecera dos Jedi vinha dos livros, de Luke, Ben e algumas figuras em paredes de alguns templos. Mas ali na frente dela aquilo se tornava real.  
\- Sim. Uma Jedi.  
Ele respondeu vendo que Rey nem mesmo conseguia completar a pergunta, suspirando satisfeito por finalmente conseguir algum efeito nela. Ele desceu um olhar pelo rosto dela, admirando a expressão de maravilhamento em Rey, com os olhos brilhando e abertos para a figura a frente deles, a boca levemente aberta enquanto ela soltava o ar devagar. Um leve sorriso nasceu no canto esquerdo da boca dele. Rey era de longe a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecera, depois da sua mãe, e ao mesmo tempo era a mais pura. Agora, por exemplo, ali ao lado dele, Rey mostrava toda a emoção diante da imagem real de algo que fora por muito tempo um mito: uma Jedi.  
Ben então se permitiu também admirar a figura a sua frente, para a qual dirigiu a sua atenção. A Jedi falava numa voz polida e com uma expressão que transmitia paz, mesmo em meio a guerra. Expressão essa que ele tinha que reconhecer, encontrava em muitas das figuras presas naqueles cubos.  
– Essa é a Shaak Ti. Uma Mestre Jedi que participou do ultimo conselho Jedi. – Ben passou a explicar por sobre as falas da projeção, inclinando levemente o corpo para a esquerda, aproximando os lábios do ouvido de Rey, que mantinha os olhos presos na outra Jedi – Uma das mais sábias que já houve. – Ben complementou suspirando e notando que Rey virava a cabeça levemente para ele sem o olhar, mostrando que o escutava, mas toda a sua atenção ainda era da projeção. Ben então se endireitou complementando: – Pelo menos dentre os poucos Holocrons Jedi que possuo, ela é.  
Rey piscou devagar, franzindo a testa e então piscou várias vezes, se virando então para Ben com um olhar surpreso.  
\- Você tem mais Jedi aqui? – ela indagou apontando com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda o baú ali do lado dela.  
\- Sim. O que você achava que eram esses outros cubos? – Rey suspirou e olhou para o baú cheio de cubos enfileirados e postos um sobre o outro.  
\- Não sei. Só não achei que houvessem tantos arquivos com Jedi.  
Ben sorriu com o canto da boca observando a expressão inocente dela.  
\- Por isso o nome Holocrons Jedi. São arquivos que trazem ensinamentos deles, ninguém mais. – ele respondeu suspirando e voltando a olhar para a frente, apertando então os lábios e respirando fundo. Agora vinha a parte que mais o tocava das falas de Shaak Ti. Rey tinha a expressão levemente indignada diante da simplicidade que ele revelava isso, mas seguiu o olhar dele e também se concentrou nas ultimas palavras da Jedi.  
\- Quem quer que esteja vendo isso ... Cabe a você agora. Não deixe que nossas mortes tenham sido em vão. Não deixe que isso seja o fim do Jedi. – finalizou a projeção, e então a imagem dela ficou ali congelada com o Holocron Jedi ainda aberto.  
Rey sentiu o impacto das palavras da Jedi. Toda a luta dos Jedi para manter a Luz agora estavam nas mãos de quem restou, o que agora eram ela e seus padawans, mas um dia fora Luke e os seus Padawans. Ela respirou fundo e lançou um olhar furtivo para Ben, sem nenhum dos dois se atrever a falar qualquer coisa.  
Levou segundos até que Ben finalmente fechou o cubo, o trazendo para a mão direita e o segurando enquanto pousava um olhar pensativo e melancólico sobre o objeto, Rey olhando do cubo para ele, sentindo vir de Ben uma emoção muito comum quando ele pensava no passado: tristeza.  
– Honestamente, quem mais você acha que poderia gravar informações através da Força?  
Ele disse enfim, num tom seco, se virando e estendendo, no curto espaço de centímetros que separava os corpos deles, o cubo para Rey, que pegou o objeto piscando e franzindo a testa, não entendendo o tom levemente irritado dele.  
\- Nem todo usuário da Força é um Jedi, Ben.  
\- Sim. – ele concordou depois de um suspiro, olhando Rey erguer na altura dos olhos o cubo, os lábios dela se apertando em uma expressão concentrada – Mas sendo ensinamentos Jedi apenas eles podem produzir e abrir Holocrons Jedi, pois feito por e para eles. Outros usuários da Força fazem seus próprios holocrons.  
Rey escutou a explicação dele e ergueu as sobrancelhas ainda olhando para o cubo.  
\- Então tem mais holocrons além dos Jedi?  
\- Sim. – Ben disse engolindo em seco – Os Sith, por exemplo. Mas só tenho um ou dois exemplares aqui. E acredito que nenhum de nós dois seja capaz de abri-lo para saber o que tem. – ele viu a expressão confusa dela – Porque nenhum de nós dois é um Sith. E, honestamente, você tem algum interesse no que eles tem a dizer?  
Rey balançou a cabeça rapidamente rejeitando a ideia, os lábios levemente abertos, por onde puxava o ar, a testa ainda franzida. Era tanta coisa para assimilar que ela mal conseguia acompanhar o significado do que ele dizia.  
Então havia mais data-arquivos de outros seres poderosos na Força, mas apenas cada grupo específico poderia abrir os respectivos holocron. Novamente mirando o cubo e o erguendo na altura dos olhos, Rey apertou os lábios. Alguma coisa na mente dela a incomodava, algo que ela não conseguia ver com clareza no meio de toda aquela informação.  
Ben observou o esforço dela em entender tudo aquilo e sorriu levemente.  
\- É muita informação, Rey. Não se preocupe, você se acostuma. – ele suspirou e se prostrou a frente dela, observando Rey erguer o olhar do cubo, ainda pensativa.  
\- Sim. Muita coisa... – ela puxou o ar e o mirou, juntando as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia tão calmo e sábio.  
Ben lançou um sorriso terno e se inclinou sobre Rey, os lábios pressionando a testa dela levemente, em um beijo carinhoso enquanto o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem trazia as mãos para os braços dela e dava um passo a frente, a Jedi fechando finalmente os olhos e suspirando.  
\- Você quer parar por aqui? Eu posso te ensinar mais depois, através da conexão da Força... Quando você retornar a Naboo. – ele começara a dizer carinhoso, com a voz suave, jogando a cabeça para trás e a observando abrir os olhos devagar, até mencionar ela voltando a Naboo e então baixar o olhar enquanto Rey puxava o ar e descia os olhos para o peito dele.  
\- Não. – a voz saiu mais dura do que queria - Eu...- ela completou puxando o ar, sem fita-lo – Acho que prefiro fazer isso agora.  
\- Rey... – Ben disse erguendo o olhar para ela sem muita coragem, o queixo ainda baixo.  
\- Não, Ben. Nós já discutimos isso e sabemos que nenhum dos dois vai ser convencido pelo outro aqui. – ela mantinha o olhar baixo, obrigando Ben a abaixar o dele também – Eu só espero – ela voltou a falar, erguendo então o queixo, um olhar firme para Ben, que ergueu o olhar para ela com expectativa - que não seja tarde demais quando você perceber que eu era quem estava certa.  
Ben apertou os olhos, e um brilho orgulhoso brilhou ali.  
\- Digo o mesmo. – ele falou apertando os olhos para ela.  
Mantendo o olhar preso nos dela, que sustentava o dele, por ainda alguns segundos, Ben então engoliu em seco e desceu os olhos para os lábios de Rey. Ela notou quando o brilho dos olhos dele mudou, e abriu a boca levemente, puxando o ar com dificuldade ao notar que ele começava a se inclinar na direção dela, os lábios dele se abrindo. Mas não seria assim fácil para o Supremo Líder ali.  
\- Então, como eu abro isso aqui? – ela disse soltando o ar dos pulmões e erguendo o cubo na altura do rosto deles, interrompendo o movimento de Ben, que jogou a cabeça para trás observando o objeto, apertando os lábios e os retorcendo contrariado.  
\- Certo. – ele disse olhando para o cubo que Rey erguia a frente do rosto dele e então para ela, que o mirava impassível – Se você prefere assim. – ele deu um passo para trás e alcançou o cubo com a mão direita trazendo-o para próximo do peito, apontando com a mão esquerda a cama para Rey – Talvez você prefira estar mais confortável para isso.  
Rey olhou para o lado, a cama bagunçada, e franziu a testa voltando a fitar Ben que lançava um olhar pensativo para o baú enquanto esticava os lábios.  
\- Não, obrigada, eu estou confortável do jeito que estou.  
Ben franziu levemente a testa e então ergueu o olhar para ela. Um brilho divertido nos olhos dele acompanhado de um sorriso contido que fez Rey prender o ar. Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo dela de cima a baixo, e então ela se lembrou que estava nua por baixo da túnica preta dele.  
\- Eu acredito em você. – Ben disse se voltando novamente para o baú, os músculos do rosto tremendo enquanto ele tentava conter um sorriso, abrindo a boca e puxando o ar. Ele via certa graça no orgulho dela ali – Mas ainda assim...  
Ben continuou depois de soltar o ar, se agachando e colocando o holocron meticulosamente onde estava antes, passeando a seguir a ponta dos dedos nas fileiras de cubos do baú, inspirando fundo, Rey soltando o ar devagar enquanto observava os movimentos dele.  
Ela subiu então o olhar dos dedos grossos dele para as mãos grandes. Rey engoliu em seco. Era difícil agora que as coisas pareciam um pouco mais calmas não lembrar o que as mãos dele fizeram minutos atrás. Ela resolveu então desviar o olhar e o pousou no rosto de Ben, descendo então o olhar do nariz para os lábios, agora comprimidos enquanto ele parecia buscar uma resposta para uma equação. Rey suspirou, e resolveu também desviar o olhar dos lábios dele, alcançando então o maxilar, firme e bem desenhado, que alcançava a linha do pescoço, o qual seguia até os ombros, parcialmente expostos pela regata que permitia a ela perceber, agora que ele apoiava o antebraço esquerdo na perna, os músculos dele. Flashes dos braços dele a rodeando e as mãos dela se segurando nos ombros dele enquanto se amavam na cama provocaram um leve distúrbio nela, a fazendo engolir em seco.  
Rey então arregalou os olhos notando ele se virar para ela e sorrir animado. Imediatamente ela desviou o olhar para baixo, sentindo as orelhas pegando fogo.  
\- Encontrei o Holocron Jedi perfeito para você. – Ben disse entusiasmado, franzindo a testa para a reação dela, que não o fitou e apenas assentiu a cabeça, olhando para frente – O que foi agora? – ele perguntou, trazendo o cubo para o peito com a mão direita e se erguendo.  
\- Nada. – ela soltou a resposta com o ar dos pulmões, erguendo então o olhar e o fitando nos olhos, tentando não denunciar os pensamentos – O que você achou?  
Ela apontou para o cubo e desviou o olhar do dele. Ben puxou o ar e olhou para o cubo, depois voltou a fita-la intrigado. O que ele poderia ter feito nesses últimos segundos sem falar nada?  
\- Não é exatamente o que eu achei, mas o que eu escolhi. – ele então respondeu apertando os lábios e a mirando daquele jeito superior dele, que fez Rey erguer uma sobrancelha.  
\- Você consegue ver o que eles tem mesmo antes de abrir?  
\- Não. – Ben respondeu devolvendo a sobrancelha erguida – Mas eu sei onde guardei cada um deles. Tenho eles por ordem de preferencia. – Ben fez um movimento para o baú, e Rey olhou ali vendo como realmente os cubos estavam muito bem organizados – E esse aqui, Jedi, é certamente um dos meus preferidos.  
\- Impressionante. – ela disse não parecendo muito impressionada e fazendo Ben apertar o olho esquerdo para ela e balançar levemente a cabeça descrente – Eu falo sério.  
\- Eu acredito em você. – ele disse apertando os lábios e dando um passo a frente, os maxilares levemente tensionados – Agora, sente-se. – ele apontou para a cama.  
\- Já disse, estou bem de pé.  
Ben a olhou de modo intenso e deu outro passo a frente, Rey jogando o corpo para trás levemente, observando ele tomar todo o seu espaço, os corpos a centímetros de distancia enquanto ele aproximava o rosto dele do dela.  
\- E eu já disse, acredito em você. – a voz era grave e o olhar dele passeava pelos dela, como se conseguisse assim ler o que ela pensava. E Rey sabia, ele podia fazer isso – Mas você também precisa acreditar em mim, Jedi.  
Rey respirou fundo, irritada, ela ergueu o queixo e o enfrentou, o olhar firme sustentando o intenso olhar de Ben.  
\- Como quando eu acreditei na sua promessa de voltar para Naboo, sendo que você tinha acabado de aceitar uma missão suicida contra a Primeira Ordem?  
Touché.  
Ben jogou a cabeça para trás levemente e a olhou de cima a baixo antes de retorcer os lábios constrangido. Rey sempre o derrubando. Ele se perguntou o quanto isso devia magoar ela para Rey apenas trazer naquela hora. Os olhos deles se encontraram de novo e ele viu que magoara muito.  
\- Eu ... Para seu conhecimento... – Ben suspirou e olhou para baixo, o pé direito se arrastando um pouco para trás enquanto ele buscava coragem para responder a ela, as mãos indo para trás, e erguendo então o queixo mas não o olhar, enquanto Rey comprimia os lábios e o mirava com uma raiva que vinha tentando conter – Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas Rey. – ele soltou o ar de modo ruidoso e a fitou daquele modo duro e vulnerável ao mesmo tempo, como se lutasse em revelar o sentimento – E cumprir a que fiz para você foi a única coisa que me manteve vivo. Eu não te deixaria sozinha. Eu suportaria morrer, mas não sabendo que te deixaria ficar me esperando como...  
Ben não completou a frase, apertando os lábios ele virou o rosto e puxou o ar.  
Rey tinha os lábios levemente abertos, nariz enrugado e sobrancelhas juntas enquanto assimilava as revelações dele ali. Ben não arriscara a própria vida para derrotar a Primeira Ordem, mas arriscara tudo para voltar para ela. Não só porque havia prometido, mas também porque não queria fazer ela sofrer. A Jedi suspirou e engoliu em seco, baixando o olhar. Não que ela acreditasse que ele tinha a intenção de não cumprir a promessa quando a fez, ela sabia que Ben acreditava que a Primeira Ordem nunca conseguiria derrota-lo, pois era prepotente demais para admitir ser derrotado por um bando de idiotas de uniforme, mas quando ele finalmente viu que poderia ser derrotado, foi pensando nela que ele resistiu. Rey puxou o ar enquanto as emoções se misturavam dentro dela, a raiva com a comoção, a ideia de que ele se arriscara por uma guerra sem propósito com a de que ele apenas sobreviveu para poder voltar para ela.  
Respirando fundo, ela olhou para os lados e pigarreou.  
Ben percebeu o movimento dela, e abriu os olhos, observando então ela olhar para os lados antes de se sentar na beirada da cama, colocando de lado o sabre de luz que ele dera para ela e pousar as mãos sobre o colo, o queixo levemente erguido mas o olhar baixo.  
Rey suspirou.  
Ben suspirou.  
Como ela não erguesse o olhar, Ben se virou para ela e apertou os lábios, pensando em como agir. Trazendo o holocron a frente, ele mirou do cubo para a Jedi e puxou o ar.  
Ainda sem conseguir proferir uma palavra, ele deu um passo a frente e soltou o ar olhando para ela, de cima, até Rey finalmente erguer o olhar dela.  
O olhar vulnerável de Rey o acertou de um modo que as palavras dela até ali nunca acertaram. Ela era sempre muito segura e forte. Ela só se mostrava assim, com as defesas baixas, quando algo realmente a abalou. E ele geralmente era esse algo que a abalava. Ben não pôde deixar de sentir certo remorso por isso, por ser quem causava essa vulnerabilidade nela.  
Desviando o olhar, ele meneou a cabeça calculando qual deveria ser o seu próximo ato. Não queria de forma alguma voltar a machuca-la. Queria que ela entendesse o quão era importante para ele. Assim, Ben inspirou fundo e se agachou ali, em frente a ela, o Holocron Jedi entre as duas mãos a frente do corpo dele, a cabeça dele um pouco abaixo do nível da cabeça dela.  
Rey o fitou quando Ben finalmente entrou no seu campo de visão, o obrigando a sustentar o olhar dela. Levou alguns segundos até soltarem o ar quase ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Você sabe que ainda não cumpriu sua promessa, não sabe? - Ben franziu a testa – Você disse que voltaria para Naboo. E eu vou continuar te esperando lá.  
Ben sentiu aquela forte emoção tomando conta dele, e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, aquela conexão que não é promovida pela Força mas pelo que um sentia pelo outro. Eles se encontrariam em Naboo, não porque a Força assim promoveria, mas porque eles queriam, porque se amavam.  
Novamente se miraram por alguns segundos, dividindo o momento, até os cantos da boca dele se curvarem num leve sorriso enquanto ele assentia com a cabeça.  
\- Então acho que terei que me cuidar por um tempo ainda. Para poder nos vermos de novo em Naboo.  
Ela ergueu a mão direita e a pousou no lado esquerdo do rosto dele, fazendo Ben fechar os olhos sentindo o toque dela e então abri-los para encontrar o olhar quase suplicante dela.  
\- Até você voltar para mim de vez. – ela falou e se inclinou, ao mesmo tempo que trazia o rosto dele com a mão, Ben sem resistir deixando ela tomar os lábios dele levemente, selando aquela nova promessa: ele voltaria para ela e nunca mais iria embora.

 

Rose começava a sentir os músculos doerem de tanta tensão. Poe acabara de anunciar que saltara no hiperespaço e chegaria em meia-hora, enquanto o reforço que ele arranjara estava programado para chegar ao mesmo tempo, sendo POSSÍVEL um atraso.  
Em tese era uma boa notícia, mas ela já não sabia mais o que era melhor, se Poe chegando antes da Primeira Ordem e eles conseguindo escapar, ou Poe chegando depois da Primeira Ordem e da fase inicial de Finn ter sido executada, como elemento surpresa. Ela tinha muita confiança no namorado, mas numa batalha nunca se pode contar com algo certo.  
\- Você não acha melhor chamarmos Rey? Talvez seja melhor ela já estar preparada para a chegada de Poe. Podemos sair daqui antes mesmo da Primeira Ordem aparecer.  
Finn, que assim como ela ainda mantinha o capacete e todo o uniforme de stormtrooper, virou a cabeça para a sua esquerda, onde a namorada estava, ambos próximos do terminal onde Artoo se conectava com o computador do castelo, escondidos atrás da parede para não serem vistos por outros troopers ou Cavaleiros de Ren.  
\- Não. Seria perda de tempo, a Primeira Ordem já deve estar chegando, e mesmo que Poe chegue antes, nós só teríamos tempo para armar uma armadilha. Não sabemos exatamente como é o reforço que ele está trazendo.  
\- Como você pode ter tanta de que a Pri... – ela começou a falar mas foi interrompida por uma sucessão de apitos vindo de Artoo, fazendo ambos pularem com o susto e se virarem para ele, e logo depois erguer a cabeça para o alto, percebendo que as informações do droide estavam certas, naves da Primeira Ordem saiam do hiperespaço próximo a atmosfera de Mustafar – Ok. Vamos deixar para chamar a Rey depois, então.  
Finn balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto esperava calmamente o resto da esquadra chegar, sorrindo amargo ao notar, segundos depois dos três cruzadores saltarem logo depois de outros dois, provavelmente vindo de quadrantes diferentes, que a Supremacia, nave capital da Primeira Ordem também saltava do hiperespaço ali, cobrindo boa parte da visão do céu ao surgir com toda a sua opulência.  
\- Isso...Não tava nos planos. – Rose disse diante da visão da maior nave já produzida na Galáxia, se não for contar Starkiller e Death Star como naves mas como armas.  
\- Nos meus estava. – ele respirou fundo – Artoo, espere o contato deles e então baixe os escudos, e aguarde meu sinal para reestabelecer eles. Ah! E prepare os canhões.  
Artoo bipou em concordância. Rose sentiu um calafrio a passando pelo corpo. Era difícil dizer se de medo, ou pura adrenalina, ou, mais provavelmente, outra coisa provocada pelo noivo ao seu lado com sua segurança e frieza ao dar ordens diante de um cenário mais que desfavorável para eles.  
\- É aqui que a diversão começa. – Finn disse, colocando as mãos na cintura, a cabeça ainda erguida para cima, como se desafiasse toda a frota da Primeira Ordem.

 

Rey fechou novamente os olhos, o Holocron Jedi pousava sobre os seus joelhos enquanto ela erguia as duas mãos de cada lado do cubo e novamente tentava se concentrar ali, se unindo com a Força e usando a Luz para alcançar o conhecimento Jedi. Mas novamente ela conseguiu apenas que o cubo se erguesse no ar, mas não se abrisse.  
Ben viu a nova tentativa dela falhar e soltou o ar irritado ao seu lado. Ele desistira de ficar prostrado em frente a ela e resolveu sentar do lado direito de Rey, dando suporte. Infelizmente ele não era tão bom nisso quanto acreditava.   
\- Ok. – ele começou antes mesmo de ela abrir os olhos e ver que o cubo voltava a pousar nos seus joelhos – Dessa vez você quase chegou lá.  
\- Das outras três vezes também, Ben! – ela disse impaciente, pegando o cubo com a mão direita o trazendo para frente do rosto e o analisando – Alguma chance de ser o cubo e não eu?  
\- Ínfimas. – ele respondeu sem qualquer tato, notando um olhar fuzilante de Rey – Holocrons não funcionam assim, Rey. Se trata de conexão, e isso não é fácil para ninguém alcançar facilmente. Eu fiquei uma tarde inteira para conseguir abrir o meu primeiro.  
\- Nós não temos uma tarde inteira. – ela voltou a olhar para o cubo impaciente, o pousando novamente sobre os joelhos.  
\- Certamente, não. – ele concordou e apertou os lábios – Mas você também é muito mais poderosa com a Força do que eu na época. E eu era um Padawan, você é uma Jedi, Rey.  
Rey agora lançara um olhar lisonjeado para ele, contendo um sorriso.  
Estalando os lábios, ela respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar ali na frente dela. A verdade é que, por mais que ele estivesse tentando ajudar, de alguma forma Ben tirava a concentração dela ali. Ele estava muito próximo, e as pernas dele vez ou outra roçavam na dela, cuja a túnica não conseguia cobrir completamente, já que não era tão longa. Para piorar, toda vez que ele se inclinava para falar algo a incentivando a se concentrar, Rey sentia o hálito quente dele próximo do seu rosto e, novamente, sua mente se dispersava. Mas ela não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ele.  
\- Então um Padawan consegue abrir um desses? – ela perguntou novamente pousando as mãos sobre cada perna e puxando o ar.  
\- Um Padawan como eu, sim. – ele falou sem qualquer modéstia, o olhar preso no Holocron Jedi, mal notando ela lançar rapidamente um olhar de canto para ele, antes de voltar a fixar sua atenção novamente no cubo.  
Respirando fundo, Rey mirou com intensidade aquele pequeno objeto. Ela buscou novamente acalmar o seu interior, sentindo a sua energia se regularizar junto com a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos, então ergueu as mãos e se concentrou na Força, na matéria, em tudo ao seu redor, expandindo a sua consciência para alcançar a Luz e ser guiada por ela até o coração do Holocron Jedi.  
\- Isso. – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela – Você está quase lá.  
O cubo novamente caiu sobre os seus joelhos. As batidas do coração dela já desreguladas.  
\- Ben. – ela soltou o ar dos pulmões e abriu os olhos, sem o mirar, olhando fixo para a frente – Eu acho...- ela respirou fundo – Eu acho que preciso de algo mais. – ela passou a língua entre os lábios tentando pensar em algo – O meu sabre de luz, quem sabe ter os cristais perto de mim me ajude.  
\- Não, Rey, não é assim que funci... – ele começara a dizer, mas quando ergueu o olhar para ela, percebeu que Rey o olhava de modo severo, fazendo Ben se calar e franzir a testa, não entendo a reação dela. Soltando finalmente o ar vencido, ao notar que ela não movia um musculo do rosto enquanto mantinha o olhar irritado sobre ele, Ben assentiu – Está certo. Se isso vai te fazer se sentir melhor.  
Ben puxou o ar e lançou a mão direita no ar, avocando o sabre de luz que devia estar em algum ponto próximo da porta.  
\- Não! – Rey disse trazendo a mão direita para descer o braço dele – Sem usar a Força. – Ben fechou a mão e a olhou ainda mais confuso – Por favor.  
Ainda sem entender, ele respirou fundo e assentiu, se erguendo da cama e caminhando lentamente até próximo da porta.  
Rey engoliu em seco e voltou a pousar as mãos sobre as pernas, respirando fundo e tentando se concentrar ali, fechando os olhos e buscando expandir-se na Força.  
Ben encontrou o sabre de luz dela um pouco mais a frente, se inclinou e o pegou, mas não foi até Rey. Ele apenas se virou na direção dela e observou a Jedi concentrada, o Holocron Jedi começando a se erguer no ar. O Supremo Líder entendeu que deveria se manter afastado, mesmo não compreendendo a razão para isso. Mas ele logo esqueceu aquilo, pois pela primeira vez em mais de uma hora de tentativas o Holocron Jedi começara a se abrir.  
Rey sentiu quando alcançou o coração do Holocron Jedi e ele começou a se expandir na Força. Ela então abriu os olhos e viu quando a luz se libertou do interior do cubo e uma forma se projetou a frente dela. Emocionada, ela ergueu o olhar e viu Ben a mirando num misto de orgulho e alegria.  
O sorriso dela se alargou para Ben, que suspirou e então pediu num movimento de cabeça como uma permissão para se aproximar, que ela concedeu.  
Ela acompanhava os passos dele quando algo chamou a sua atenção e Rey sentiu uma estranha sensação de ser transportada para outro lugar. Aquela voz, saindo da projeção, ela já havia ouvido antes.  
\- Os arquivos Jedi aqui no Templo Jedi em Coruscant podem ser um forte aliado a qualquer Jedi, mas há ensinamentos que livro nenhum pode trazer, por mais detalhado que ele seja. Vejamos por exemplo a localização de todos os templos Jedi na Galáxia. Há muitos ainda a se descobrir, mas os poucos que encontramos aqui – a projeção do Holocron então se expandiu para mostrar um mapa da Galáxia com pontos mais luminosos que outros – nos indicam...  
\- Eu disse que você conseguiria. – Ben quase sussurrou ao se sentar do lado dela.  
Rey então puxou o ar, voltando do transe e o mirando um tanto abalada.  
\- Quem é esse? – ela perguntou e logo emendou – E não me diga um Mestre Jedi.  
Ben abria a boca para responder e então a fechou com uma expressão levemente indignada.  
\- Este é alguém de quem já te falei. O mestre do meu tio e do meu avô. Obi Wan Kenobi. O antigo dono daquele sabre de luz. – ele falou com tamanha casualidade, apontando com o dedo para o sabre de luz que Rey havia deixado sobre a cama ao lado dela a sua esquerda, que Rey piscara várias vezes para assimilar a informação.  
\- Então é, ele...  
\- Sim. O mestre dos mestres. Bom, esse seria Yoda, mas não tem nenhum Holocron dele aqui, então...  
Rey voltara a sua atenção a voz que o cubo emitia. A mesma voz que ela ouviu quando encostou no sabre de luz no castelo de Maz. E que escutou em Ach To, quando voltou para procurar as coisas de Luke, e que, tinha quase certeza, escutara outras vezes. Mas por que? Por que ela estaria escutando nesses momentos mestres antigos que nada tem a ver com ela?  
\- É. – Ben disse se inclinando, após a mensagem terminar sem Rey nem mesmo perceber, enquanto o cubo se fechava, e o alcançando ainda no ar – Infelizmente esse é um dos que tem a mensagem mais breve. Mas acho que ainda tenho outro do Mestre Kenobi aqui. Rey?  
Ela balançou a cabeça e piscou duas vezes, só então notando que ainda tinha as mãos no ar para um Holocron Jedi que não estava mais lá.  
\- Desculpa. – ela disse quase num sussurro, baixando o olhar e as mãos.  
\- Você está bem? – ele segurava o cubo entre as duas mãos e se inclinava para frente, tentando olhar para o rosto dela – Acho que já chega por hoje. Você já fez muito esforço para duas horas.   
Ben disse soltando o ar e olhando para o baú.  
\- Não. Não. Eu estou bem, só... – ela se virou para ele que a fitava atento, e suspirou – Nunca achei que fosse existir tanto ainda para aprender sobre a Força.  
\- E ainda tem muito mais. – Ben apertou os lábios e olhou para o baú – Mas tudo ao seu tempo. – com um sorriso terno ele se virou para ela e ergueu o cubo no ar – Apesar de este ter poucas informações, acho que as que tem aqui são bem importantes. Melhor você levar.  
Rey arregalou os olhos para ele, que manteve o Holocron Jedi na direção dela e suspirou olhando do objeto para Ben.  
\- Você vai me dar ele? – Rey piscou várias vezes, sem ter coragem de pegar o cubo.  
\- Não vejo melhor pessoa para possuir um Holocron Jedi. – ele respondeu com um sorriso sem dentes – Além do que, ele tem um mapa de templos Jedi que podem lhe ser uteis. – Ben mais uma vez estendeu o cubo para ela, que finalmente o pegou – É claro que tem outros aqui que serão tão uteis quanto esse, também.  
Ele se virou novamente para frente e começou a analisar mentalmente o que cada um dos cubos no baú a frente deles possuía para saber qual dar a ela. Quando se virou para Rey, ela ainda girava o Holocron entre as mãos.  
\- Mas é um dos seus preferidos. – ela disse então, baixinho.  
Ben olhou para o objeto nas mãos dela sorrindo.  
\- Sim, é. Mas eu prefiro ainda mais você.  
As palavras saíram da boca dele sem ele nem mesmo pensar e Ben logo se arrependeu. Na cabeça dele aquilo soara bobo. Ele então apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça se repreendendo internamente.  
Rey por sua vez conteve um sorriso ergueu um olhar significativo para ele, percebendo então as orelhas de Ben ficando vermelhas, algo que o corte de cabelo dele anterior não permitia perceber.   
\- Ben. – ela chamou com a voz saindo num sussurro. Rey suspirou quando ele ergueu um olhar vulnerável para ela, os lábios vermelhos esticados para frente levemente, formando um bico – Obrigada.   
O bico se desfez em um meio sorriso, e ela percebeu quando os olhos dele acenderam em um brilho carinhoso. Ela sustentou o olhar dele e então suspirou, descendo os olhos para a boca de Ben.   
Enfim a tensão entre eles se dissipara, e por mais que ela ainda não estivesse satisfeita em ir embora sem ele, agora Rey tinha outra promessa dele e algumas boas provas de quanto ele se importava com ela.   
\- Quanto tempo você ainda tem? – ele disse baixo e grave, os olhos dele descendo para os lábios dela, Rey notando um outro brilho neles. Um brilho que fez ela sentir algo acordando dentro dela, vindo do baixo ventre.  
\- Bastante. – ela disse num sussurro.   
\- Ainda não passaram as duas horas?  
\- Enquanto eu estiver aqui, não. – ela respondeu subindo o olhar para fita-lo de modo significativo, fazendo ele sorrir.  
De fato Rey não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas o plano era eles saírem dali assim que Poe chegasse e Finn, Rose e Rey subissem na nave da Primeira Ordem de volta com o que ela conseguira resgatar de Mustafar, sendo escoltados até o ponto de encontro, onde deixariam a nave para voltar a Naboo na Millenium. Assim, não era exatamente uma questão de tempo para eles, mas de Rey conseguir pegar o que vieram buscar.   
\- Me parece que você tem o controle da situação, Jedi. – ele disse inspirando fundo e apertando os olhos para ela.  
\- Alguém aqui tem que ter, Supremo Líder.  
Ela disse o provocando, mas Ben parecia não ouvir mais ela.  
Rey acompanhou os movimentos dele, quando Ben apoiou as mãos na cama e se ajeitou ali para sentar com o corpo na direção dela, parte da coxa esquerda sobre a cama, e então trazer devagar a mão direita até o rosto da Jedi, tocando as pontas dos dedos na bochecha esquerda dela, fazendo Rey puxar o ar.  
Ela sorriu, sentindo Ben deslizar as pontas dos dedos pela pele dela, fazendo ela soltar o ar preso e fechar os olhos, sentindo que o coração falhava uma batida para voltar a bater rápido.  
Tanto tempo, tanta coisa juntos e ele ainda provocava essas reações. Rey chegou a conclusão que sempre seria assim, ele sempre faria ela sentir o corpo vibrar quando está perto dela e arder quando se tocavam.   
Ela engoliu em seco e inspirou fundo ao sentir o rosto dele se aproximando, a respiração quente dele sobrando na bochecha direita dela, enquanto Ben soltava o ar devagar antes de finalmente tomar os lábios dela, os sugando devagar, carinhoso.   
Ambos puxaram o ar, sentindo cada célula do corpo reagir, Ben abrindo novamente os lábios e buscando agora o lábio inferior dela para sugar, ávido, descendo a mão direita para a nuca dela, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dela e abrindo mais uma vez os lábios para tomar os dela cada vez mais urgente, como se a sede por ela só aumentasse a cada gole. Rey gemeu, soltando o ar dos pulmões e pousando o holocron sobre as pernas, as mãos indo tatear o ar até encontrar o peito dele e puxar o tecido da regata de Ben, prendendo os dedos ali a medida que ele abria novamente a boca para tomar o lábio superior dela, Rey abrindo a boca dela para tomar o lábio inferior dele, sentindo ele inclinar a cabeça para a esquerda, a conduzindo a inclinar a dela também e então abrir a boca junto com ele para receber língua de Ben, sobressaltando Rey por um instante, até voltar a gemer com os movimentos dele, a mão de Ben firme na nuca dela, permitindo ele aprofundar o beijo.  
Aos poucos, como brasa que queima lentamente, Rey sentiu partes do corpo dela se acenderem. Um frio no baixo ventre e uma repentina falta de ar, seguida de um calor se espalhando pelas veias dela como se em febre no momento em que Ben inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado, trazendo agora a mão esquerda para segura-la pela nuca e desceu a mão direita para apertar a pele nua da perna esquerda dela, na altura do joelho.   
A mão dele cobria quase totalmente a circunferência da perna dela ali, onde ele massageou com o polegar, sentindo a pele dela, arrepiada.   
Partes do corpo dela começaram a palpitar, e Rey sabia que era um caminho sem volta. Mas enquanto Ben arrastava a mão direita mais para cima na perna dela, subindo ali o tecido da túnica, ela só conseguia ver explosões multicoloridas diante dos olhos fechados dela. Felizmente estava sentada, porque ela sabia, as pernas falhavam.   
A mão dele alcançava agora o alto da coxa dela, e a apertava ali com força, fazendo Rey gemer junto com ele, as mãos dela descendo até a barra da regata dele, a segurando ali enquanto Ben agora trazia a mão direita para entre as pernas da Jedi e apertava a parte interna da coxa direita dela. Outro gemido de Rey, que agora afastava os lábios para buscar ar, enquanto Ben descia os lábios pelo maxilar dela, indo até o pescoço. A mão dele deslizando totalmente entre as pernas dela e a obrigando a afasta-las, e gemer de novo sentindo que os dedos dele agora deslizavam mais para dentro, se enfiando por baixo da túnica, um ponto perigoso. Com o movimento, porém, ele derrubou o holocron, que fez um barulho metálico ao cair no chão.  
Ao ouvir o barulho, ela teve um lapso de consciência.   
\- Ben. – ela disse sem ar, enquanto ele alcançava o pescoço dela, a obrigando a virar o rosto para a esquerda, oferecendo o lado direito para ele passear os lábios quentes e úmidos – O seu...O holocron... – ele não parecia ouvir ela, Ben apenas gemia enquanto a boca chegava na curva do pescoço dela, e ele a abria ali, a língua passando quente sobre a pele dela e então Bem, fechando os lábios naquele ponto, sugava, demorado, abrindo novamente os lábios e investindo novamente no ponto, até fazer Rey abrir a boca sem ar e fechar os olhos, a mão lá embaixo subindo mais dois centímetros, Rey jogando a cabeça para trás e segurando ainda mais forte a regata dele enquanto gemia. Ele então afastou o rosto do pescoço dela e Rey voltou a cabeça para frente, garganta seca, tentando recuperar o fôlego junto com ele que tinha os olhos semicerrados e agora voltava a atenção aos lábios dela – A....Você tem vários deles mesmo.  
Ben sorriu, não sabia do que, e se deixou ser puxado para Rey, que o trazia com as mãos presas nas alças da regata para um beijo urgente dela, que tomou os lábios dele e os sugou sôfrega, passando então os dentes nos lábios de baixo dele e mordendo, Ben gemendo com ela, o braço esquerdo passando agora para abraça-la pelas costas, Rey trazendo o corpo para mais perto dele, buscando mais o contato do corpo dele, os braços dela enlaçando ele pelo pescoço e a mão direita de Ben finalmente a encontrando no ponto dela entre as perna, a fazendo se sobressaltar e abrir os olhos, alerta, aquela sensação nova a invadindo, provocando novas outras sensações.  
Ben tinha os olhos presos nela, ébrios, a boca levemente aberta por onde respirava, observando a reação dela aos movimentos dele, saboreando toda vez que ela prendia o ar e mordia o lábio inferior, para então abrir a boca e soltar gemidos, enquanto sentia ele a explorando com os dedos, subindo e descendo, como se procurasse algo, até ouvir ela segurar um gemido mais alto quando ele encontrou um ponto. Era o que ele procurava. Os dedos grossos dele começaram então, delicadamente, a brincar com o que encontraram, fazendo Rey abrir a boca e puxar o ar e soltar gemidos mais altos a medida que ele a estimulava mais ali, os braços dela ainda circundando ele pelo pescoço, Ben com os olhos presos nela.   
Rey se retorcia agora, o quadril se movendo e pequenos espasmos acompanhando ondas de prazer que começaram a vir com os movimentos mais acelerados de Ben.  
Rey mordeu o lábio inferior segurando um gemido mais alto e então olhou para ele com súplica. Ben deu um meio sorriso, e, num movimento seguro e rápido, trouxe a mao direita por baixo das pernas dela e a esquerda para as costas, e a levantou a trazendo para sentar no colo dele.  
Só naquela hora, se encaixando no colo de Ben, Rey percebeu.  
\- O sabre de luz. – ela sussurrou, os braços ainda entrelaçados no pescoço dele, ela olhando rapidamente para baixo e depois o mirando com intensidade, antes de mexer o quadril, aproximando mais o corpo dela do dele, até sentir aquele volume a pressionar naquele ponto entre as pernas dela que agora latejava.  
\- O bastão. – ele disse quase sem voz, segurando um gemido e abrindo a boca para Rey, pedindo um beijo que ela cedeu.  
Enquanto Rey inclinava a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e tentava com a sua boca pequena, tomar os lábios carnudos de Ben, a Jedi voltava a fazer movimentos tímidos no colo dele, buscando sentir o volume dele, gemendo baixinho na boca de Ben, que se abriu num gemido quando ela fez um movimento circular demorado. Ele abriu os olhos e observou Rey ainda de olhos fechados e com os lábios abertos e presos nos dele, também abertos, enquanto ela explorava outros movimentos no colo dele, se entregando as sensações, as mãos de Ben descendo para o quadril dela e a ajudando.   
Rey experimentava com cada movimento uma nova sensação, gostosa e excitante. Ben tinha agora as mãos no seu quadril e a incentivava a ir para frente e para trás, a fricção dos corpos o fazendo soltar gemidos profundos, chamando a atenção dela que abriu os olhos e viu nos olhos dele todo o fogo que ela provocava com os movimentos, a incentivando a continuar, buscando outros mais profundos, sentindo ele se encaixando nela e provocando uma forte onda de prazer, traduzida em um gemido um pouco mais longo que os outros, os olhos dela então se prendendo nos lábios de Ben, que estavam abertos para ela, a convidando. Ela desceu os lábios ali e prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre os dela, puxando o ar e erguendo levemente o corpo para voltar a descer ele no colo de Ben, os dois gemeram, ela repetiu, agora com a ajuda de Ben a segurando pela cintura, querendo mais e a fazendo sentar ali se encaixando de novo e de novo, os dois sentindo uma urgência crescendo dentro deles a medida que ela acelerava aquele movimento, Rey pousando as mãos no ombro dele para se firmar e poder começar a dar pequenos pulinhos no colo dele, friccionando o corpo ali e abrindo a boca com a onda de prazer que os movimentos provocavam nela, labaredas que corriam o corpo dela vindo daquele ponto.   
\- Rey... – ele então trouxe os lábios para o ouvido dela e falou grave a fazendo abrir os olhos e mirá-lo, parando os movimentos, a boca levemente aberta enquanto arfava, as bochechas rosadas e fios de cabelo caindo pelo rosto dela, fazendo ele sorrir ébrio para ela, as mãos subindo pelo corpo da Jedi até as costas e a trazendo para um beijo apaixonado. Ela correspondeu o beijo com fervor e entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele, voltando a movimentar o quadril ali. Ben parou o beijo gemendo, fixando um olhar intenso e urgente sobre ela – A calça. – ele disse com a voz estrangulada de desejo, fazendo Rey abrir os olhos e piscar várias vezes até entender quando ele olhou para baixo.  
Rey ergueu um olhar ingênuo para ele, as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
\- Eu posso? – ela disse num sussurro, sem folego, trazendo a mão esquerda para o peito dele.  
\- Deve. – ele falou com a voz rouca, sabendo que não conseguia segurar mais aquilo.   
Ambos respiravam com dificuldade, o peito deles subindo e descendo, o olhar preso um no outro enquanto Rey descia a mão até o fecho da calça dele. Puxando o ar ela olhou para baixo e então arrastou o corpo pelas pernas dele, na direção dos joelhos, abrindo espaço para os dedos dela descerem o fecho, trazendo a mão esquerda então sobre o volume, o sentindo ali, latejando na mão dela, a fazendo sentir como se o ar ficasse ainda mais rarefeito ao redor deles, erguendo o olhar para Ben que também respirava com dificuldade e observava os movimentos dela. Rey sorriu e desceu os lábios para roubar um beijo ávido dos lábios dele, e então se afastou novamente, Ben perdido e acompanhando com os lábios ela se distanciando, até perceber ela levando as duas mãos para baixo e abrindo a calça, puxando as abas para o lado com as duas mãos. Rey viu saltar o membro dele que bateu no abdomem de Ben, rígido, fazendo ela prender o ar e sentir novamente aquela sensação estranha de excitação no baixo ventre. Ele soltou o ar aliviado com aquela liberação.   
Rey engoliu em seco, ouvia claramente as batidas do coração no próprio ouvido, a garganta seca. Ela olhou novamente para Ben que tinha um olhar suplicante para ela, e Rey desceu a mão de novo até o membro dele, fechando a mão direita ali, o envolvendo, o sentindo latejar na mão dela. Ben gemeu soltando o ar, ela sorriu brevemente e apertou a mão ali. De repente a testa dele franziu e o nariz se enrugou enquanto Ben dava agora um gemido de dor.   
Rey se assustou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e tirando a mão rapidamente, enrubescendo desde o pescoço até as bochechas.   
\- Desculpa. - ela disse num sussurro.   
\- Não. – ele se inclinou para ela – É, só... – Ben encontrou os olhos dela – Não apertar. – os dois soltaram o ar quando Ben pegou com a mão direita dele a direita dela, e então desceu até o membro dele novamente, a fazendo novamente o segurar ali – Ele está ...Sensível. – Ben ergueu o olhar novamente para encontrar os dela, inseguros – É só ser delicada. – Ben então desceu o olhar rapidamente para as pernas dela, tendo uma ideia e levando a mão direita dele foi até a coxa esquerda de Rey, se enfiando por baixo do tecido da túnica e fazendo ela prender a respiração quando sentiu novamente os dedos grossos dele a explorando, provocando como uma corrente elétrica correndo o corpo dela, ele achando um ponto muito sensível, que Ben notou, também latejava, mostrando que ela estava pronta, e então ele passou a tocá-la ali, delicado, a excitando, Rey prendendo o ar e depois o soltando num gemido baixo – Desse jeito.   
Rey passou a lingua entre os lábios e assentiu enquanto começava a deslizar a mão gentilmente pelo membro dele, sentindo ele a tocando e provocando ondas de prazer.   
Aos poucos ela foi relaxando e testando movimentos mais longos com a mão, na medida em que Ben a deixava mais excitada, percebendo que assim como ele conseguia arrancar gemidos dela com seus toques, ela também podia fazer ele se retorcer com movimentos com o membro dele. Ela arrastou a mão para cima, observando Ben cerrar os dentes soltar um gemido estrangulado, sentindo a mão dela pressionando levemente o membro dele e então deslizando pelo seu comprimento, provocando ondas de prazer nele. Rey sorriu e, a exemplo dele, começou a fazer movimentos repetidos, para cima e para baixo com as mãos ali e notou que o efeito nele era o mesmo que o que ela sofria. Rey então manteve os movimentos, aumentando a velocidade, enquanto ele também começava a explorar outros pontos entre as pernas dela, com delicadeza, aumentando os movimentos a medida que sentia o corpo de Rey responder, até sentir que ela estava tão pronta quanto ele, que sentia os movimentos dela leva-lo a beira do ápice.   
Ele trouxe a mão direita então sobre a mão dela, e a parou, Rey abrindo os olhos e o mirando confusa.   
\- Me ajuda. - ele disse com a voz rouca, e ela franziu a testa por milésimos de segundo até assentir entendendo.   
Ben colocou as mãos para trás e ergueu o corpo para cima, enquanto ela trazia as mãos para a calça dele e a puxava. Mas aquilo era mais dificil do que eles calcularam. Impaciente, e objetiva, Rey então se ergueu, saindo do colo dele e, de frente para ele, se inclinou sobre Ben para puxar com mais eficiencia a calça dela até os joelhos e deixa-las cairem no calcanhar dele. Ben acompanhou os movimentos dela erguendo as sobrancelhas rapidamente, e então viu ela subir levemente a tunica e se aproximar de frente, sentando no colo dele, Ben arrastando o corpo para trás até ela conseguir apoiar os joelhos na cama, sentando sobre as pernas dele, o tecido da tunica sendo a unica coisa entre a pele deles.   
Puxando o ar, Ben levou as mãos a frente para puxar a tunica ao mesmo tempo que ela levou as mãos a frente para tirar a regata dele, os dois se atrapalhando. Eles se entreolharam nervosos, e Ben soltou o ar enquanto trazia as mãos para trás, liberando o caminho para Rey, que respirou fundo e puxou a regata dele pela barra até o alto da cabeça dele, quando Ben ajudou a tirar a veste, e suspirou a mirando intenso, jogando o corpo para frente e a beijando sôfrego, Rey segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos enquanto correspondia ao beijo.   
Ele então jogou a cabeça para trás e parou os olhos dele nos olhos dela, um brilho que parecia refletido nos dela, que sorriu levemente e suspirou quase no mesmo momento que Ben, erguendo o corpo com os joelhos apoiados na cama, fazendo Ben entender qual era o próximo movimento dele.   
Ben olhou para o corpo dela, até chegar onde o tecido da tunica acabava. Ele nunca mais veria aquela vestimenta da mesma forma. Puxando o ar, ele levou as mãos ali e trouxe a roupa para cima, Rey o ajudando a terminar de tirar ela enquanto Ben abria a boca e soltava o ar com a visão do corpo dela nu, os seios rígidos apontados para ele.   
Num impulso selvagem ele tomou o seio esquerdo dela, Rey prendendo o ar ao sentir a boca quente e molhada dele ali, engolindo em seco quando sentiu ele sugar ali, as mãos dele descendo até as nádegas dela e apertando, enquanto Rey pousava as mãos dela no alto da cabeça dele e jogava a cabeça para trás com ele abrindo toda a boca sobre o seio dela e sugando novamente, ávido, gemendo, experimentando o sabor da pele dela faminto, os olhos fechados enquanto a lingua começava um trajeto guloso de baixo para cima até ele novamente cobrir o seio dela com a boca dele. As ondas de prazer fazendo Rey arquear o corpo. Ben então olhando para cima, devoto, para a seguir descer para o outro seio, com mais fome, quase desesperado, gemendo baixo.   
\- Te amo. - ele gemeu - Te amo. - ele sugou novamente o seio dela ávido, Rey gemendo e voltando o rosto para frente, olhando para Ben quando ele afastou os lábios e olhou para cima - Te amo.   
Rey arfava, o rosto vermelho e iluminado, sorrindo para ele, e trazendo a mão esquerda sobre o rosto de Ben, descendo pela cicatriz dele.   
\- Eu sinto isso também. - ela disse olhando ele nos olhos - Eu também te amo.   
Ben devolveu o sorriso e então desceu o olhar pelo corpo dela, inclinando o corpo e indo beijar ela entre os seios, inspirando fundo e sentindo o perfume dela, as mãos descendo pelas costas dela até chegar ao quadril, que ele segurou firme e voltou a erguer o olhar para Rey, que suspirou sentindo ele trazer o corpo dela para baixo. Rey foi se ajeitando a medida que ele a conduzia até ela sentir o membro dele ali, e Ben abaixar o olhar enquanto tentava encaixa-la junto a ele. Os dois prenderam o ar quando Ben começou a penetrar ela, Rey trazendo as mãos para os ombros dele e fincando as unhas ali enquanto sentia ele cada vez mais dentro dela, provocando ondas de prazer. Quando ele finalmente totalmente dentro dela, com Rey sentando ali no colo dele, Ben soltou o ar num gemido.   
Os olhos dele novamente se encontraram, ardentes. Rey então repetiu um dos movimentos de antes, quando sentou no colo dele, rebolando ali e fechou os olhos diante da onda de prazer provocado. Ben, a exemplo de Rey também gemeu alto, colocando a mão agora na cintura dela, enquanto Rey descia as unhas pelos ombros dele e fazia novamente o movimento, os dois gemendo, ela arranhando até embaixo o peito dele enquanto arqueava o corpo e fazia outro movimento circular, dessa vez mais longo e profundo, sentindo ele dentro dela.   
\- Por favor, Rey, não para. - ele suplicou quando ela terminou o movimento.   
Rey olhou para ele sorrindo e fez outro movimento, vendo ele abrir a boca e gemer com ela. Outro movimento, e outro, até se tornar uma sequencia que fez Rey morder o lábio inferior sentindo uma forte onda de prazer a fazendo se contorcer, mas não parar. Ela sentia que não podia parar. Ben também sentia isso, pois olhava para o quadril dela se mexendo no colo dele, de boca aberta e gemendo, as mãos no ventre de Rey. Ele então começou a guiar ela a ir para frente e para trás, em um movimento de onda, o membro dele vindo e indo dentro dela enquanto Rey jogava o quadril para trás e depois o trazia para frente, o que Rey aprovou com gemidos mais altos, acelerando a medida que sentia algo vindo, algo mais forte que aquele prazer constante que os movimentos dele dentro dela já provocavam. Rey então jogou o corpo para frente e o abraçou pelos ombros, Ben prendendo os lábios dele ali para sugar enquanto ela fazia os movimentos mais rápido, urgente.   
\- Reeeeeey... - ele gemeu sentindo o ápice dele vindo.   
\- Ben. - ela soltou num sussurro, começando então o outro movimento que aprendera segundos atrás no colo dele, pular ali.   
Ela subia e descia o corpo com força, o membro dele vindo e indo, ondas de prazer a invadindo. Ben gemia alto com a boca presa agora no pescoço dela, os olhos fechados enquanto sentia ela vindo e indo em uma velocidade cada vez maior, a fricção dos corpos cada vez mais intensa, aumentando a velocidade e batendo os corpos toda vez que Rey descia ali, selvagem, querendo mais, sentindo que precisava de mais. Ben então urrou finalmente alcançando o ápice dele, fechando os olhos e tremendo enquanto gozava dentro dela, Rey mantendo ainda os movimentos sentindo o ápice dela chegando quase no mesmo momento, ela fechando os olhos com força, cerrando os dentes e soltando gemidos estrangulados de prazer quando finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, jogando o corpo para trás, Ben a segurando com os braços envoltos nela, indo a abraçar forte, o corpo dela se contorcendo em espasmos de prazer aqui e ali. Luzes, muitas luzes piscando a frente dos olhos dela, como se todo o corpo se ascendesse naquele momento.   
Ben deitou a cabeça ali entre os seios dela, ouvindo as batidas do coração dela tão aceleradas quanto as dele e sorriu. A respiração deles começou a se normalizar pouco mais de um minuto depois, quando ele sentiu Rey trazer o corpo para frente e enfiar os dedos da mão direita no cabelo dele, Ben então erguendo o rosto para ela, os dois com sorrisos satisfeitos.   
\- Então esse era o caminho da Força que você tinha planejado me mostrar quando me trouxe para o quarto? - ela falou com a voz carinhosa, mas um tom provocador.   
\- Para ser sincero com você, Jedi, lá no fundo, era sim. - eles riram e Rey baixou os lábios para beijar Ben que erguia os lábios para ela.   
\- O que foi isso? - Rey virou rapidamente o rosto para a parede a lado esquerdo.   
Ben olhou para lá confuso. Mas então os olhos dele saltaram.   
\- Eu não sei. - nenhum barulho vinha dali, nem mesmo a parede parecia ter uma coloração ou formato diferente, mas eles sabiam que havia algo ali. Havia um leve distúrbio da Força emergindo daquela direção - Acho que as suas duas horas se esgotaram, Jedi. - ele falou olhando para ela apreensivo.   
Rey o olhou de volta com a mesma expressão e a concordou com a cabeça. Rapidamente ela saiu do colo dele e começou a procurar pelo quarto as suas roupas. Ben se ergueu e puxou a calça, quase se desequilibrando, sentindo que o perigo se intensificava. Então ele notou seu holocron jogado no chão.   
\- Ahhh... - ele gemeu irritado. Se agachando ali, ele pegou com cuidado o objeto e o analisou detidamente. Soltando o ar aliviado, ele notou que o cubo estava integro - Que bom, não quebrou. - Ben disse erguendo o olhar e procurando Rey, deixando o queixo cair levemente quando notou que ela já estava vestida e afivelando o cinto, as botas na mão.   
\- Que bom. - ela falou soltando o ar - Coloca na minha bolsa. - Rey apontou com o queixo uma bolsa de couro rustica jogada perto dele, enquanto Rey olhava ao redor procurando o sabre de luz dela.   
Ele olhou da bolsa para Rey e contorceu os lábios contrariado e vencido.   
\- Certo. - ele avocou a bolsa e colocou ali, no meio das coisas dela, pelo visto partes que seriam usadas para construir sabres de luz, o Holocron Jedi.   
Então ele olhou para trás, o sabre de luz do mestre dos mestres que ele tinha dado para ela. Ben também avocou e colocou ali.   
\- Tudo pronto? - ela disse se aproximando, parando do outro lado do baú, as mãos na cintura em uma pose de autoridade.   
\- Quase. - ele soltou o ar e olhou para ela apertando os lábios - Só falta mais uns ...- ele ergueu a mão na direção do cubo e avocou um a um os que ele lembrava terem algo importante para o treinamento dela e de qualquer Jedi - Acho que é isso!   
Ben terminou de encaixar o quinto e ultimo cubo ali, com ar preocupado, soltando o ar. Ele se ergueu e estendeu a bolsa para ela, apertando os lábios.   
Rey olhou da bolsa para ele e suspirou.   
\- Você sabe que não era isso que eu queria, não sabe?  
\- Eu sei. - ele também suspirou - E eu também sei que você consegue tudo o que quer, Rey. Mesmo que demore. - ele falou piscando rapidamente o olho esquerdo para ela, fazendo Rey revirar os olhos.   
\- Eu acredito em você. - foi a resposta em tom jocoso dela, fazendo ele apertar os olhos para Jedi.   
Ambos então viraram o rosto novamente para a parede. Agora ela parecia ter um grande circulo de uma tonalidade diferente. Ao invés do negro com alguns veios de lava em tom laranja, havia ali um grande circulo com o centro vermelho e as bordas laranja para amarelo, crescendo a cada segundo.   
Eles então se entreolharam e depois foram até a parede, parando uns dois passos de distancia. Ben e Rey um de frente para o outro.   
Rey viu nos olhos dele que ele não queria que ela fosse embora, como todas as outras vezes. Ben viu nos olhos dela que Rey não queria deixar ele ali, como todas as outras vezes. Eles compartilharam de novo aquela forte emoção, de que mais uma vez teriam que se separar para voltar a se encontrar.   
Então Rey ergueu a mão direita no ar, chamando a atenção de Ben que olhou para a mão dela e então entendeu, erguendo a mão esquerda dele. Eles nunca se separavam totalmente. Enquanto um estivesse lá, o outro estaria sempre junto.   
Então a parede explodiu com pedaços de pedra de lava caindo para dentro e para dora do quarto de Ben, e os dois, ao mesmo tempo, ergueram a mão naquela direção, parando no ar dois tiros vindo diretamente de um X-wing personalizado com canhões de laser, com os quais ele bombardeava a parede. Atrás da nave, era possível vislumbrar um combate intenso, com Ties voando e sendo abatidos por tiros certeiros de canhões ou de X-wings, e lá ao fundo, o que parecia ser a metade de um cruzador sendo tragada pela atmosfera de Mustafar e caindo no rio de lava do planeta.   
No controle da nave que destruíra a parede ali, Poe Dameron, com seu fiel droide logo atrás, parecendo menos perplexo que o dono, que tinha o queixo caído para a cena a sua frente: Rey e Kylo Ren frente a frente parando tiros de canhão laser.


	46. O Finn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn mostra o herói que é.

\- Um minuto para sair da velocidade da luz, Senhor. - anunciou um dos operadores atrás de Hux, que estava na sua posição de liderança com ar superior na ponte de comando, olhando para o espaço distorcido pela velocidade da luz a sua frente.  
\- Ótimo. Estejam preparados. - Hux respondeu e apertou os olhos a frente.  
Nas ultimas horas ele considerou a situação ali e como talvez ela tenha na verdade se mostrado perfeita para ele. Sim, a Resistência fez da Primeira Ordem uma piada intergaláctica com seus ataques surpresas e ações imprevisíveis. Mas ali e agora, no ultimo ponto, ela poderia ser muito útil.  
Ele cogitou se não fora o desespero da Resistência ao ver a Galáxia se voltando contra eles, depois que Kylo Ren derrubou o que seriam vários pontos de comando e exploração da organização, que a motivou a agir atacando aliados da Primeira Ordem até finalmente chegar ao próprio Supremo Líder. Se assim o fora, a General Leia Organa estava ficando desleixada. Afinal era óbvio que não se sustentaria por muito tempo a mentira de que era a Resistência quem explorava aqueles planetas, pois eles logo tratariam de desmentir tal. Logo era questão de tempo até a imagem da Resistência voltar a estar limpa. Mas a líder da Resistência nunca fora desleixada, então era possível que eles estivessem, assim como Hux, com receio do poder que Kylo Ren alcançava na Galáxia dia após dia, se tornando quase impossível derruba-lo. Se fosse assim, ele e a Resistência agora tinham objetivos comuns, e isso ajudaria a acobertar com as ações da Resistência as suas próprias. E o conselho da Primeira Ordem com certeza não o puniria por destruir Mustafar se no caminho exterminasse de vez a Jedi e seus companheiros. Principalmente depois de tudo o que fizeram nos ultimos dias.  
Hux cerrou os punhos levemente enquanto respirava fundo lembrando dos estragos provocados pela maldita Jedi, a mecânica e o traidor. Ele não teve sequer coragem de ver as filmagens tamanho ódio que as noticias lhe produziram. O que se acentuava sempre que lembrava que isso acontecera quando Kylo Ren não estava mais no comando, como se a ausencia dele ali resultasse numa derrota atrás da outra contra a Resistência.  
O som surdo da nave saindo do hiperespaço tirou Hux de seus devaneios e ele olhou por sobre o ombro esquerdo para os operadores, demandando respostas sem fazer perguntas.  
\- As naves já estão todas preparadas. A Supremacia é a ultima a chegar. Os outros setores não poderão atender a requisição de esforços a tempo.  
\- Eu percebi. - Hux respondeu seco.  
\- Os radares e scanners revelam que não há nenhuma nave no entorno do planeta, Senhor. - uma operadora começou a falar do outro lado, fazendo Hux girar nos calcanhares para escuta-la atentamente - A única nave captada é a do Supre...Kylo Ren - a operadora se corrigiu ao sentir o olhar desgostoso de Hux - e a nave roubada.  
\- Muito bem. Como eu previra, chegamos sem que eles esperassem.  
\- Mas Senhor, Mustafar já não havia avisado justamente que havia neutralizado eles?  
Hux revirou os olhos.  
\- Sim, eles disseram. Mas pode muito bem ser um truque da Resistência. Por isso vamos descer uma equipe antes para verificar em campo a situação. Prepare a nave de transporte e requisite a Mustafar a nossa entrada com a baixa dos escudos. E carregue os canhões...Para o caso de alguma outra surpresa da Resistência. – Hux controlou os músculos do rosto para não mostrar sua satisfação com a ideia de usar os canhões em Mustafar e olhou para o tenente, que comprimiu os lábios desagradado por receber ordens de alguém de patente inferior, mas revirou os olhos e se retirou a cumprir os comandos de Hux, que então se virou para um dos operadores - Avise aos demais que não precisam mais atender ao chamado, que mantenham suas posições. Vamos evitar outras armadilhas. Eles podem muito bem estar nos atraindo para cá enquanto preparam ataques em pontos importantes. Como fizeram com o sistema Kuat. Isso pode muito bem se mostrar outra distração para um ataque maior. - Hux disse muito orgulhoso do seu raciocínio.  
Infelizmente esse mesmo raciocínio militar fora o que não o preparara para as ações da Resistência até ali.

 

\- O que está acontecendo? - Rose sussurrou ao lado de Finn, que observava a frota da Primeira Ordem com um binóculos que trouxera da nave, assim como a arma utilizada para fingir a escolta de Rey, mas que agora pareciam que teriam uma utilidade real.  
\- Eu não sei. Isso aqui não me permite enxergar através do casco da Supremacia. - ele respondeu impaciente.  
Rose então o virou o rosto para o noivo e Finn podia sentir, mesmo com ambos usando os capacetes, que ela o fuzilava com o olhar. Ele então desceu o olhar para ela e abriu a boca para tentar se desculpar, quando Artoo começou a bipar atrás deles.  
\- O que ele quer dizer com isso? - Finn perguntou nervoso.  
\- Que eles estão requisitando a desativação dos escudos para a entrada de uma nave de transporte para descer no planeta. - Rose disse soltando o ar irritada, desistindo de dar uma resposta a altura da que recebera do noivo há pouco.  
\- Muito bem. Siga os protocolos. Peça os códigos e permita a entrada de apenas uma nave. Assim que eu der o sinal, volte a acionar todos os escudos possíveis e prepare os canhões.  
Finn respirou fundo e voltou a erguer o binóculos para o céu, esperando ansioso os próximos movimentos. Artoo se virou para o painel e iniciou a comunicação com a Primeira Ordem. Rose suspirou. Estavam todos ali sobre uma grande pressão. Acima deles havia toda uma frota da Primeira Ordem e nem sinal da chegada da Resistência. Eles eram a única Resistência ali. E nem mesmo podiam contar com a Jedi.  
Enquanto Rose observava apreensiva o noivo, imaginando a tensão que ele estava suportando ali, Finn apertava os lábios e os olhos em direção a Supremacia.  
Aquele ali era o ultimo ponto de uma batalha que ele vinha travando a distância com Hux desde Naboo. O ex-stormtrooper suspirou enquanto passava rapidamente em sua mente tudo o que ele e seus amigos passaram até ali. A começar pela dificil tarefa de convencer Rey a deixa-lo ir com ela, e de tentar convencer Rose de não ir....

 

\- Eu interrompo? - Poe perguntou entrando na cabine da Falcon com BB8 logo atrás.  
Finn e Rey discutiam as chances que tinham no plano dele e então se viraram para Poe, a expressão dos rostos ainda sisuda.  
\- Na verdade não. - Finn disse e olhou para baixo, mirando o droid - Para ser ainda mais sincero, nós estávamos mesmo pensando em te procurar. - Poe ergueu o queixo convencido e deu um meio sorriso - Precisamos que BB8 vá conosco. Ele será de grande ajuda.  
O sorriso no rosto do piloto sumiu e ele olhou para baixo, colocando então as mãos na cintura enquanto seu droid erguia o fotorreceptor na sua direção, tão intrigado quanto ele.  
\- Pelo que Finn disse BB8 já conhece Canto Bight e consegue entrar em lugares sem ser notado. - Rey emendou justificando a escolha, notando que Poe erguia o olhar para os dois agora com a testa franzida e os lábios comprimidos.  
\- Eu entendo. E acho uma ótima ideia. - Poe então soltou o ar dos pulmões e olhou sério para os dois - Mas eu tenho ainda outra ótima ideia. Por que não levar também o dono do droid? Quanto mais ajuda melhor.  
Rey e Finn se entreolharam, juntando as sobrancelhas enquanto consideravam a proposta.  
\- Mas você não prefere liderar a frota no ataque à Supremacia?  
\- Sim. Mas eu posso fazer isso depois que conseguirmos passar pelas primeiras partes do plano.  
Rey franziu a testa. Até ali ela sabia apenas que roubariam naves e precisariam ir a Canto Bight para isso, mas parecia que Poe sabia bem mais.  
\- Pode ser. – Finn se virou para o amigo e imitou a postura viril, colocando as mãos na cintura e erguendo o queixo – E uma ajuda a mais é sempre bem vinda.  
Rey suspirou e balançou a cabeça concordando, sabendo que não teria como separar aqueles dois quando resolviam se juntar.  
Finn e Poe olharam um para o outro sorrindo como duas crianças recebendo liberação para jogar no recreio.  
\- Concordo! – Rose disse entrando na cabine e ficando do lado direito de Poe, que dera um passo para o lado, surpreso, enquanto a mecanica cruzava os braços olhando para todos ali.  
Finn a olhou surpreso e então pulou nos calcanhares indo na direção dela. Poe deu dois passos a frente ficando a dois de Rey e se virou para observar ali os amigos, enquanto a Jedi erguia as sobrancelhas sabendo que aquela discussão seria dificil.  
\- Não, Rose! Você vai ficar aqui. Essa não é uma missão qualquer. É muito arriscada. Mesmo para um piloto experiente é arriscado. - ele falou sério e ao mesmo tempo suplicante, a olhando nos olhos enquanto pousava as mãos nos antebraços dela.  
Poe ergueu uma sobrancelha para a afirmação de grande perigo do amigo, e então olhou para Rey, que engolia em seco e baixava o olhar, como se lembrasse de algo muito triste.  
\- Eu sei, Finn, e é por isso que vou junto. Não vou te deixar sozinho. Não quando você costuma tomar decisões idiotas. Como se jogar contra um canhão de íon, por exemplo. - ela falou com a voz baixa mas firme, erguendo o queixo.  
Finn fechou os olhos e soltou o ar dos pulmões. Sempre isso, sempre trazendo aquela mesma história. Ele havia sido estúpido daquela vez, mas não seria de novo. Ele estava quase certo disso.  
\- Ok, mas dessa vez não há nenhum perigo. Não vamos encarar nenhum canhão.  
\- Ótimo. Então não tem razão para eu não ir. Se não tem perigo! - ela disse firme, olhando então para Rey que ainda olhava para baixo mas agora contorcia os lábios num gesto que fez Rose juntar as sobrancelhas tentando lembrar onde já vira aquilo antes.  
\- Kriiiif! – ele esbravejou percebendo que a noiva teimava – Não, Rose, você não vai. - Finn devolveu, também firme, e pressionou os dedos segurando ela, chamando a atenção da noiva - Escuta. - ele aproximou mais o rosto, a expressão preocupada e os olhos suplicantes fazendo Rose puxar o ar nervosa - Eu não posso arriscar nada acontecer com você, certo? Eu preciso saber que você vai estar segura. Rose, se alguma coisa acontecer com você...  
\- Digo o mesmo, Finn. - ela o interrompeu soltando o ar, a voz mais baixa e tão suplicante quanto a dele - Me deixar para trás esperando você voltar sem saber se vou te ver de novo, seria cruel. - Rey ergueu o olhar para os dois e suspirou, chamando a atenção deles que então baixaram o olhar lembrando que ninguém ali sabia mais da dor de esperar do que a Jedi - Finn. - Rose então inspirou fundo e ergueu o olhar para o noivo, fazendo ele sustentar o olhar dela - Se eu for com vocês ao menos eu vou ter certeza que você nunca vai desistir. Você não vai deixar nada te acontecer sabendo que eu posso ficar desprotegida. Porque você é o meu herói, lembra?  
Finn engoliu em seco enquanto apertava os lábios fortemente. Rose quase nunca se mostrava assim vulnerável, os olhos suplicantes para ele, as mãos dela procurando as dele e as apertando.  
\- Jogo baixo. - ele respondeu enfim, quase sussurrando, fazendo Rose sorrir e provocando um sorriso no noivo que enfim desceu os lábios sobre os dela e a beijou terno, Poe e Rey se virando para dar privacidade ao casal - Você promete ficar longe de qualquer confronto? - ele disse depois que afastou os lábios, a mirando firme nos olhos, recebendo uma resposta na forma de um sorriso e balançar afirmativo de cabeça - E longe de Fathiers? - Rose baixou o olhar considerando a ideia e suspirou erguendo novamente o olhar e concordando - Então... - ele exalou o ar dos pulmões, vencido - Você pode vir.  
Rose deu um sorriso sem dentes, os olhos quase fechados mas brilhando para ele, o fazendo dar um meio sorriso e depois um sorriso largo quando ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele rindo e dando beijos no rosto de Finn.  
Poe se aproximou de Rey, que se virara para a cena e continha um sorriso, ficando do lado direito da Jedi, e, com a mão direita sobre a boca para disfarçar a voz, ele inclinou a cabeça para ela, sussurrando.  
\- Você acha que havia alguma chance de ele impedir ela de ir conosco?  
Rey olhou cumplice para Poe e balançou a cabeça para os lados. Quando os dois voltaram a olhar para frente, Finn apertava os olhos na direção dos amigos.  
\- Muito bem. Eu acho que agora a equipe está completa.  
Finn concluiu passando o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro de Rose e se virando para Rey e Poe, que não tiveram sequer tempo de concordar com ele pois logo atrás apareceu Chewie soltando seus ruídos que só Rey conseguia entender.  
\- Como assim você vai também? – Rey franziu a testa para o co-piloto da Falcon.  
\- Ah é. – Finn ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando de Chewie para Rey – Ele vai também. Eu achei que seria importante para a parte final do plano, então eu disse que queria que ele viesse conosco. Eu só não te avisei antes porque não sabia se os ruídos dele significavam que ele tinha aceitado ou que estava com fome.  
\- Ok! Você vai ou não vai me contar esse plano todo? – Rey indagou com as orelhas já ficando vermelhas.  
\- Vou. – Finn olhou de Chewie para Rey novamente – Mais tarde. Agora eu preciso ir ajeitar mais umas coisas. – ele passou a língua entre os lábios, agitado, e deu um beijo na testa da noiva antes de ir na direção da porta, parando ao lado do wookie – Vem comigo Poe?  
Poe respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, sentindo a tensão crescendo, principalmente da direção de Rey.  
\- Ok. – ele concordou e saiu pela Falcon com Finn – Ei, cara.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Por que você não insistiu para eu não ir com vocês igual fez com a Rose? Já que não é seguro nem para um piloto experiente.  
\- Não começa Poe.  
\- Só estava curioso.

 

Rey soltou o ar aliviada quando a Falcon pousou na praia em frente a um paredão de pedra que levava a elevadores que provavelmente levava ao grande casino de Canto Bight.  
Finn mantinha todo o plano em movimento, não explicando nada de forma concreta para ela. Agora por exemplo ele trazia até a cabine o roupão Jedi dela e o estendia.  
\- Aqui. Agora entra lá e espera até te encontrarem e levarem para as celas. Eles tem dois níveis, você com certeza vai ficar no dos contraventores. Como eu e Rose ficamos antes. – Rose estava do lado dele, balançando a cabeça e concordando – Assim que chegar lá, ache o nosso pacote e o traga. – Finn assumia com naturalidade a sua posição de comando e orientava Rey com um olhar firme – Eu e os outros vamos estar esperando no estábulo. É só descer pelo duto de limpeza e seguir o cheiro ruim.  
Finn fez uma expressão de nojo e Rey franziu a testa.  
\- Está certo. – ela respondeu e olhou para Rose que parecia muito animada com tudo aquilo – Mas se eles não me levarem para as celas?  
\- Eles vão. – Finn garantiu e Rey o olhou de um modo perscrutador antes de soltar o ar dos pulmões e balançar a cabeça concordando, pegando o manto Jedi – E não esqueça, nada de usar os seus truques Jedi. Não queremos eles alarmados para uma ação da Resistência antes de termos tempo de chegar ao nosso segundo destino.  
\- Seria tão mais fácil se você só me contasse todos os detalhes e não apenas parte disso. Assim eu saberia exatamente o que fazer.  
\- Não saberia não. – ele disse displicente e deu as costas, deixando Rose e Chewie ali, se entreolhando.  
\- Finn sabe o que está fazendo, Rey. – Rose disse, o tom baixo, sem conseguir encarar a amiga.  
\- Sim, ele sabe. Mas EU sei o que ele está fazendo? – foi a resposta firme de Rey.  
Cinco minutos depois a Jedi saiu da Falcon, deixando para trás os colegas, que aguardaram ela sumir para dentro do elevador de acesso.  
\- Certo. – Finn retornou da rampa encontrando os outros três mais R2D2 e BB8 o aguardando – Poe e Rose, estão com as bombas? – os dois assentiram segurando bolsas de coro penduradas em cada um dos ombros – Ótimo. – Finn olhou ao redor e encontrou as suas bolsas – Sabem onde coloca-las! Chewie?! – ele se virou para o wookie enquanto ajeitava as bolsas – Assim que BB8 avisar que Rey foi levada para as celas, você tira a Falcon daqui e nos encontra. – Finn ergueu o pulso esquerdo mostrando ali um localizador que emitia uma luz verde.  
O wookie confirmou as ordens balançando a cabeça e emitindo sons que apenas Rey poderia dizer se era algo bom ou não. Mas eles preferiram acreditar que era algo bom.  
Os três saíram com BB8, que correu na direção dos elevadores, enquanto eles correram para as docas. De lá, conforme Finn conseguira descobrir depois de meses trocando informações com aliados e até mesmo gente muito suspeita, eles encontraram grandes canais, depois de um caminho tortuoso de pedras, de dois metros de diâmetro cada um, enfileirados um do lado do outro, por onde o esgoto de toda a ilha era eliminado no mar. Os três pararam um instante diante do fedor a frente deles com cara de nojo.  
Foi Rose quem tomou a dianteira e escalou o um metro e meio de pedra até conseguir ficar ao lado do canal e se esgueirar para dentro, as botas de cano longo batendo numa agua fétida que escorria lenta para fora dali.  
\- Eu já peguei o meu. – ela falou no link de comunicação, a voz baixa, Finn trazendo o dele para escuta-a, Poe fazendo careta de nojo ao lado dele – Agora vocês peguem os outros. Nos encontramos no estábulo. Se tiver alguma dúvida da direção dele, é só seguir o barulho das corridas.  
Ela então se virou e começou a caminhar dentro do canal que levava por toda a área norte da ilha. Poe e Finn observavam os canais ainda com caretas desgostosas.  
\- Vamos lá! – Finn disse batendo com a mão esquerda no peito de Poe que apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente concordando.  
Em minutos cada um alcançou o seu canal. Poe pisou com a bota na agua podre dali e gemeu contrariado.  
\- Finn?  
\- Poe? – os dois se comunicavam pelo comlink.  
\- Eu só queria dizer que estou tão feliz de ter insistido em vir. Ah, é mesmo, eu não insisti.  
\- Vai a merda, Poe! – Finn respondeu já dois metros a dentro, baixando a cabeça para evitar encostar em algas penduradas na parte de cima dali.  
\- Eu tô indo!

 

Rey olhou para dentro do casino, saindo do elevador, e, alcançando as escadas, passou nervosamente as mãos pelas laterais do capuz, se certificando de que ele escondia o suficientemente o seu rosto. Como Rose e Finn disseram, ninguém a notara ali. Estavam todos distraídos com os jogos ou bêbados. E mesmo que percebessem ela, claramente não parariam muito tempo com o olhar sobre ela, pois haviam espécies e vestimentas tão mais “exóticas” que ela ali, que seria perda de tempo dar atenção a alguém usando uma túnica marrom de tecido rustico.  
Ela alcançou o meio do salão, ficando a vista de guardas e ao mesmo tempo podendo observar qualquer movimento na direção dela. De repente as mesas começaram a tremer e copos a tilintar em meio a gargalhadas e gritos de comemoração nas mesas. Lá fora uma corrida de Fathiers devia ter começado. Rey suspirou lamentando não poder correr para lá e assistir a tão famosa corrida do animal preferido de Rose.  
Ela ainda olhava para a janela quando sentiu sobre ela um olhar intenso. Sem se intimidar, Rey sustentou o olhar de um tipo de cabelo penteado para trás, brilhoso, bigode muito bem desenhado sobre os lábios, um smoking branco impecável com uma flor vermelha na lapela. Ele lançou um meio sorriso e piscou com o olho direito para Rey, que simplesmente deu as costas ao observador e continuou andando pelo salão até que os policiais da ilha viessem ao seu encalço, como Finn dissera que viriam.  
O homem porém não perdeu ela de vista, e quando percebeu que dois guardas se aproximavam dela sem que a figura misteriosa nada fizesse para impedir sua captura com atordoadores, ele apertou os olhos e estalou os lábios para então buscar ao seu redor algo que confirmasse a sua suspeita. Seus olhos pararam segundos depois sobre um droid unidade BB observando da entrada, e tentando não ser visto, a captura da outra. O homem reconheceu o droid daquela noite em que a Resistência estivera ali, e sorriu: hora de partir.  


 

Rey apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça enquanto despertava do efeito do atordoador usado nela. Recuperando aos poucos a consciência, ela se sentou na cama desconfortável da cela e olhou ao redor enquanto passava a língua pelos dentes e percebia alarmada que não sentia eles.  
\- Calma, eles ainda estão aí. – uma voz reverberou na escuridão, do outro lado da cela – Primeira vez que é atordoada?  
Rey piscou várias vezes e tentou forçar a vista para enxergar o que havia do outro lado, até que o homem finalmente sentou na própria cama, com seus pés com meias rasgadas pousando no chão, e jogou o corpo para frente, mostrando a sua face mal lavada.  
\- Você fala? – o homem continuou, um meio sorriso no rosto, que ele baixou enquanto ajeitava na mão o seu boné sujo, onde Rey conseguiu ler “don’t join”.  
\- Só quando é necessário. – ela disse, a expressão no rosto séria enquanto se erguia da cama. DJ acompanhou os movimentos dela e sorriu, vendo ela se aproximar dele.  
\- E o que-que-que a faz ter a necessidade de falar agora? – o outro gaguejou enquanto colocava o boné na cabeça e voltava a sorrir para a Jedi.  
\- Uma proposta. – ela disse ainda de modo impassível, abrindo um dos lados do robe e tirando do cinto uma bolsa que tilintou enquanto ela jogava no colo do codebraker – Me tire daqui e mais dessas se seguirão.  
Ele observou a bolsa e voltou a mirar Rey, ainda com um sorriso debochado no rosto.  
\- E o que faz você acreditar que eu posso fazer algo por você?  
Rey inspirou fundo. Para aquela pergunta ela não sabia resposta. Finn e Rose disseram apenas que ela poderia cair na mesma cela que ele, já que provavelmente colocariam Rey na primeira cela desocupada que vissem, e DJ aparentemente não era um hóspede registrado das prisões de Canto Bight, mas alguém que entrava lá por espontânea vontade, para descansar. O que eles estavam certos. Mas isso era só o que puderam ajudar, dali para frente eles disseram que ela deveria só tentar convencer ele a tirar ela dali, novamente sem usar truque Jedi, salvo se for o ultimo caso.  
\- Desespero. – ela disse engolindo em seco e baixando o olhar, novamente não mentia. Estava desesperada para ajudar Ben.  
DJ apertou os olhos sobre ela, desconfiado, e então puxou a bolsa a abrindo. O brilho dourado não o impressionaram tanto quanto o que estava escrito nelas. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa quando voltou a olhar a Jedi, agora com maior atenção. Um belo e jovem rosto de mulher, com ar nobre claramente, traços firmes, e uma voz de comando própria de quem está acostumada a mandar, ele pensou. Para completar, vestida de modo a disfarçar a sua identidade. Quando o cérebro dele finalmente concluiu algo fascinante, DJ não conseguiu se controlar e se ergueu rapidamente da cama, batendo levemente a nuca na cama da parte de cima do beliche, gemendo e colocando a mão ali, mas sem perder de vista a mulher a sua frente.  
\- Moeda real de Naboo. Apenas a alta corte as circula. Isso é sinal de confiança. – ele falou apontando a moeda para Rey - E eu só conheço uma pessoa que se esconderia ao usar elas. Você é a Rainha de Naboo! – DJ soltou entusiasmado.  
Rey tentava não mostrar qualquer emoção enquanto ele discorria informações sobre moedas que ela nem sabia que carregava, e então arregalou os olhos para a conclusão dele e depois revirou os olhos “porque todo mundo acha que sou a Rainha de Naboo?”. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ela percebeu, assim como quando Hux a pressionou no castelo de Naboo, que aquele era um erro que não deveria desencorajar os outros de seguir cometendo, e então baixou o rosto antes de falar o mais solene que conseguiu.  
\- Eu preferiria que se mantivesse aqui descrição. - DJ balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com energia. Rey ergueu o olhar para ele e analisou a feição do trapaceiro. Concluiu que ele de fato acreditava que ela era a rainha e então ergueu o queixo confiante – E a minha proposta?  
\- Ah!  
DJ ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou ao redor, colocando a bolsa de moedas no bolso do casaco, se abaixando e alcançando então as botas ali, as jogando por sobre o ombro direito e apontando para a cela, convidando Rey a acompanha-lo. Chegando lá, ele olhou para os dois lados para ver se não vinha algum guarda, e então tirou um cartão do outro bolso do casaco e o aproximou da fechadura, parando milímetros antes, olhando de rabo de olho para Rey, num falso desinteresse.  
\- Vai ter mesmo mais mais moedas de onde vieram essas, alteza?  
\- Muito mais. – Rey não mentiu, haviam sim mais moedas, mas o trapaceiro não ficaria nem com aquelas ali, então...  
Ele sorriu para ela e enfim abriu a cela, Rey suspirou aliviada enquanto escapavam da cela, segundos depois a sirene começou a tocar. Ela olhou para o chão, sabia que deveria encontrar ali a saída.  
\- O que você está fazendo? – DJ retornou para ela quando percebeu que a "rainha" ficara para trás.  
\- Procurando uma saída.  
\- A saída é lá na frente.  
Rey ergueu o olhar irritado para ele e respirou fundo, tentando pensar em uma resposta.  
\- Uma saída em que eu não seja exposta. Não podem saber que estive aqui.  
DJ jogou a cabeça para trás e ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
\- Tá ok, majestade. – ele olhou novamente para os lados para ver se não tinha nenhum guarda vindo – Mais a frente tem um duto de limpeza, ele deve servir.  
Rey sorriu. Ela conseguiu o pacote para Finn.

 

Poe viu uma mão se estendendo para ele até o buraco onde tentava sair e jogou a cabeça para trás, assustado, soltando o ar aliviado ao notar que era Finn.  
Ele percorrera vários quilômetros selecionando os lugares para colocar as bombas, de modo a corromper a estrutura da cidade em que ficava o casino e assim derrubar a energia, a exemplo do que Finn e Rose também deviam ter feito.  
\- Que bom ver você, amigo. Eu achei que nunca mais... – ele segurou no antebraço de Finn e deu impulso com o pé direito apoiado na parede do grande ralo que ficava do lado de fora do estábulo de Fathiers de Canto Bight, numa área provavelmente de limpeza dos animais e caminho para a pista de corrida – Ia conseguir sair de lá. Aaaaah. – Poe encheu os pulmões de ar e o soltou em um gemido de satisfação, depois de sair do ralo e ser abraçado por Finn rapidamente – Finalmente, ar puro.  
Finn deu um risinho e colocou as mãos na cintura, observando o amigo.  
\- Nem tanto, Poe.  
\- Perto do fedor que foi todo o caminho, acredite, isso aqui é um jardim florido de Chandrilla. - Finn franziu a testa. Ele nunca conhecera Chandrilla mas decidiu dar um voto de confiança ao que o amigo dizia – E Rose, conseguiu?  
Finn balançou a cabeça orgulhoso.  
\- Conseguiu, e chegou aqui antes mesmo que nós.  
\- E onde está ela? – Poe olhou ao redor não a encontrando.  
\- Está lá dentro com o nosso pacote. – Finn apontou para o estábulo – Rey chegou ainda mais cedo que nós. Felizmente conseguiu enrolar ele até Rose aparecer e dar um tiro de atordoamento.  
\- Então já podemos ir?  
\- Sim. Só precisamos ter cuidado pois eles já estão procurando Rey pela fuga. – Finn disse olhando para cima, sabendo que as naves que sobrevoaram ali há pouco atrás deles já foram para o outro lado, porém ele mantinha cautela.  
\- Eu ouvi mesmo um alarme.  
\- Pois é. Rey teve que se esconder com o patife em uma baia até os primeiros guardas desistirem do local e - Finn então tomou a dianteira indo até o estábulo – partirem para verificar outros.  
\- E como é que ela conseguiu isso?  
Finn abriu a porta e olhou por sobre o ombro para Poe, sorrindo.  
\- Com ajuda.  
Finn então se esgueirou para dentro do estábulo e Poe o seguiu, vendo lá dentro cerca de vinte pessoas, todas maltrapilhas, a maioria crianças e adolescentes. Todas rodeando Rey, Rose e um tipo menos maltrapilho que os outros, com uma mordaça na boca e sentado no chão. Temiri, Oniho e Arashell Sar, três crianças parecendo muito assustadas, estavam a frente de todos, olhando para Poe.  
\- Kriiiiff. – Poe disse fazendo careta e assustando mais as crianças, chamando a atenção de Finn – Eu acho que vou voltar pro bueiro. – Poe balançou a mão no ar a sua frente como se isso mandasse embora o forte cheiro de sujeira, restos de alimentos e fezes dali.  
\- Ei! Cuidado para não ofender. – Finn disse baixinho, se inclinando para Poe, e depois olhando na direção que Poe também olhou: os escravos.  
\- Está certo. – Poe concordou, apertando os lábios ainda tentando se habituar com o odor, Rey e Rose finalmente se aproximando enquanto indicavam os outros para ficar de olho no codebreaker – Quem são eles mesmo?  
\- São nossa missão aqui. – Finn disse.  
\- Achei que nossa missão fosse o quebrador de código.  
\- Ah então você não conta os planos para o Poe também? – Rey disse depois de ouvir a conversa deles enquanto se aproximava.  
\- Às vezes quando sabemos menos, fazemos mais. – Finn respondeu firme, Rose tinha um brilho nos olhos e as bochechas vermelhas de excitamento, fazendo ele dar um meio sorriso orgulhoso, voltando então a olhar na direção das crianças – Nós não estaríamos aqui hoje se não fosse a ajuda deles da outra vez. E eu sempre volto para salvar quem me estende a mão.  
Poe e Rey miravam Finn com um misto de orgulho e admiração. Eles sabiam que era verdade, Finn voltara para conferir se Poe estava bem depois da queda em Jakku, e assim herdou a sua jaqueta, e voltou para salvar Rey da Primeira Ordem na StarKiller.  
Mas nenhum deles tinha o olhar mais emocionado que Rose, cuja ponta do nariz agora começava a ficar vermelha enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas.  
\- Nós vamos levar eles, não vamos? – Poe concluiu olhando de Finn para Rose, que agora se miravam cumplices.  
\- Nós temos os dois melhore pilotos da Galáxia e a melhor nave carga para fugas que já ouvi falar. Claro que vamos. Mas, temos que ser discretos. – Finn finalmente se voltou para eles, Rose fungou e se virou também para os amigos – Chewie a essa hora já está sobrevoando a pista e esperando o nosso sinal. Mas as pistas estão cheias de câmeras, então...  
\- Certo. Explodir tudo. – Poe concluiu.  
Rey olhou de Poe para Finn que balançavam a cabeça em concordância, e então mirou Rose que os imitava, e revirou os olhos. Ela voltou a ser a que não sabia de nada ali.  
\- Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? – Rey olhou para eles, com a cara fechada, fazendo os amigos se entreolharem antes de concordar com a cabeça – Se não precisavam das minhas habilidades como Jedi, por que eu vim para cá afinal?  
\- Porque você era a única a entrar no casino sem ninguém te reconhecer. Pelo menos não com essa roupa. – Finn respondeu sem rodeios e então olhou para os outros dois – Vamos lá.  
Rey olhou chicada para ele, com a boca levemente aberta. Não a trouxeram ali por ser uma Jedi, mas apenas por ser desconhecida para os habitantes de Canto Bight. De alguma forma isso era bom, há muito tempo ela não fazia algo totalmente comum sem ter qualquer relação com a Força, mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto decepcionante. Ela era uma Jedi, oras!  
\- Está bem, todos aqui, prestem atenção. – Rose tomou a frente e começou um breve discurso de motivação aos presentes ali, e depois explicou os próximos passos, como todos deveriam se proteger até o chão parar de tremer, e logo depois formar e seguir em fila, de cabeça baixa, até o centro da pista de corrida – Temiri vai abrir as baias dos animais, assim temos que ficar longe delas para não sermos pisoteados pelos Fathiers. Por favor, depende de nós a nossa liberdade.  
Rose encerrou o discurso e todos concordaram, com exceção de um DJ balançando a cabeça vigorosamente contra tudo aquilo.  
Todos se agruparam no meio do estábulo, as baias foram abertas e Temiri correu na direção de Rose depois de abrir a porta do estábulo enquanto os animais ainda pareciam confusos, e então Finn, Poe e Rose apertaram ao mesmo tempo os detonadores, e o chão tremeu.  
Rey, como os outros, caiu no chão para frente, de joelhos. Temiri caiu de costas a frente dela, e Arashell Sar caiu de lado a frente dos dois e rolou mais a frente ainda, enquanto os Fathiers debandavam desesperados pela porta, tremendo ainda mais o chão ali. Um pedaço do teto se desprendeu e ia caindo sobre a cabeça da menina, quando o garoto jogou a mão naquela direção, afastando no ar as pedras a um metro de distancia. Ninguém notou, a menina ainda observava os animais, assustada, mas Rey sentiu. Ela sentiu quando a Força se manifestou próximo a ela e viu o menino mover a pedra para salvar a amiga.  
O chão então parou de tremer e Temiri se ergueu para ajudar a amiga, enquanto todos começavam a se organizar em fila. Rey se adiantou e foi até o menino e a menina, os pegando em cada mão.  
\- Vem, eu guio vocês. – ela disse olhando para o menino de um modo amável e acolhedor, vendo os dois se entreolharem e então concordarem, segurando a mão dela.  
Os membros da Resistencia, escravos e um DJ se debatendo, correram pelo caminho sem olhar para os lados, sem escutar nada, apenas a batida do coração no peito e o barulho dos próprios pés no chão, enquanto o caos se instalava na rica cidade, sem energia, parte do território cedendo e animais soltos para lá e para cá. Finn lamentou tempos depois que ele realmente não tivesse tido a oportunidade de olhar para trás e apreciar o desespero daquela gente. Mas Rose, Poe e ele tinham que levar todos a salvo até a Falcon, e ainda evitar que o pacote fugisse. 

 

\- O que foi? – Finn perguntou se aproximando de Rey, que estava próxima a saída da área de lazer da Falcon com o olhar preso no garoto Temiri, que vinha para lá e para cá com os amigos, agitado e feliz com o sabor da liberdade.  
\- Nada. – ela respondeu exalando o ar dos pulmões de modo ruidoso e se virando para o amigo, as mãos enfiadas dentro das mangas, se cruzando a frente do corpo – Para onde você vai levar eles?  
\- Bom, a minha primeira ideia é traze-los conosco, para Naboo. – ela olhou para ele com um meio sorriso, sabendo desde antes de perguntar que ele não largaria eles pela Galáxia – Mas antes. – ele respirou fundo - Nós temos que concluir a segunda parte da missão.  
\- Segunda parte? – ela se virou para ele juntando as sobrancelhas, o capuz fazendo sombra em seus olhos intrigados – Você quer dizer a ultima parte. Nós já temos o quebrador de códigos, já podemos entrar na Supremacia sem sermos percebidos enquanto Poe prepara o ataque para nos tirar de lá.  
\- Entra despercebidos com o que? A Falcon? Nem pensar. Se quisermos chegar perto da Supremacia sem sermos notados precisamos de uma nave da própria Primeira Ordem. DJ, eu chamo ele de DJ – ele se explicou brevemente e passou a língua entre os lábios antes de tomar folego para explicar sua ideia -, não está aqui para nos ajudar a entrar na Supremacia. Pelo menos não diretamente, e não agora. Ele tem outra serventia por agora.  
Rey juntava cada vez mais as sobrancelhas para o amigo.  
\- Você tem a intenção em algum momento me incluir nos seus planos?  
\- Sim! E imediatamente. Dessa vez, Jedi, você vai ter que mostrar toda a sua habilidade. Tá com um sabre de luz aí, não? – ele perguntou apontando para onde fica o cinto dela sob o robe.  
\- O sabre de luz de um Jedi é a sua vida, ele nunca se separa...  
\- Ótimo! – Finn não deixou ela concluir – Agora eu preciso ver com Chewie a nossa aproximação do sistema Kuat.  
E assim Finn novamente deixou Rey de boca aberta, perdida em mais um plano não explicado. O que eles teriam que fazer em Kuat afinal de c...Então os olhos dela saltaram. “Ah não!”

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ainda estou treinando o meu inglês e não me sinto segura em escrever um capítulo nesta lingua, mas assim que eu estiver segura, posto.


End file.
